Harvest Moon
by content1
Summary: What happens to the Cullen family after the Volturi left. Edward and Bella begin life together and face heartbreak and joy after their lives are irrevocably changed by both joy and loss. 2010 Summer Shimmer Awards - Pawn Award Winner. Twilight OC winner.
1. Harvest Moon

_**~~Harvest Moon~~**_

_**Awards:**_

_**Summer 2010 Shimmer Pawn Award – Best Post Breaking Dawn**_

_**Twilight Awards – Best Supernatural – Original Character – Runner Up**_

_**The Vampies – I Can't Believe It's Not Sparkly Winner (Best AU)**_

_**Nominations:**_

_**The Walk of Fame – Danger Diva & The Hopelessly Devoted Author**_

_**The Vampies – Bloody Brilliant – Best Overall**_

_**Sunflower Awards – Best Other Character – Henry Cullen**_

_**Avante Garde – Hall of Fame – Harvest Moon**_

_**~~Harvest Moon~~**_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_Under the harvest moon,  
When the soft silver  
Drips shimmering  
Over the garden nights,  
_

_Death, the gray mocker,  
Comes and whispers to you  
As a beautiful friend  
Who remembers.  
_

_Under the summer roses  
When the flagrant crimson  
Lurks in the dusk  
Of the wild red leaves,  
_

_Love, with little hands,  
Comes and touches you  
With a thousand memories,  
And asks you  
Beautiful, unanswerable questions. _

_Under the Harvest Moon, Carl Sandburg_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

6 years after the Volturi visited Forks

I gazed down onto Bella's head as she helped me tie the fancy cravat knot required for the tuxedo I was wearing. I had known for years that sooner or later, this time would come. It didn't make it any easier. She was going to live forever, so why the hurry?

In retrospect, I could comprehend. I remembered clearly how difficult it had been to wait for my own wedding once the decisions had been made. I truly would have been satisfied with eloping to Vegas. As with my wedding, Alice had won again…and again, another Cullen wedding would be marred by tragedy, heartbreak, and fear.

My wife, attuned to my senses as no other, reached to place her hand on my face. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," I huffed, looking down. "She's still my little girl. It just seems like yesterday she was being born. There just hasn't been enough time."

Bella's gaze caught mine again, and she slowly smiled. I don't know how long I stood looking into her eyes. My rock…I wonder if she truly understood. Words were woefully inadequate to describe her meaning in my life. Yes, life…I could call it that now.

Her smile brightened mischievously. "Just don't read their thoughts and maybe you'll get through it without killing him."

"You just made it worse. I'm still attempting to forget the last visions he had in his mind." I shook my head, smirking.

She snorted. "Just remember how it is for us, and know it's the same way for them."

I hissed. "Love, it's okay for me to contemplate my desires for you, but to think of someone touching her that way…"

She started laughing and ran her fingers through my hair pulling my face to hers. Passion can take on so many different nuances. Bella could drive me to the brink of insanity with one touch. She could be gentle, demanding, or whimsical depending on her mood. This kiss, it had the potential to flair instantly, but as always she knew my needs. Her lips gentled my soul, the fears, and the doubts.

With a sad expression she whispered, "She'll be fine…he loves her beyond all rational thought. He'll do anything to protect her. She'll want for nothing. Is any of this sounding familiar?"

I playfully smacked her bottom. "I'm not sure I appreciate you comparing me to him."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't. Go socialize with the guests. I have to help her escape Alice and Rosalie."

I chuckled. "Bella, she loves the attention. You're the one who came down here to escape them."

"Too true," she grimaced.

She began what she probably intended to be another brief comforting kiss, but I had other ideas. When I finally released her body, she uncharacteristically staggered (or characteristically, depending on which Bella you knew) a few steps. "I'll make you pay later," her hoarse whisper claimed.

I simply groaned out, "Please." Her eyes promising retribution, she drunkenly slipped out of the room grinning.

I shrugged into the jacket and began my descent. It was bittersweet to traverse the hallways of the Forks house again. We had left here after Jacob's graduation, forging ahead with our plans of college for him and Bella. Unlike our other moves, many things had stayed to provide a quick retreat if needed. Walking into my and Bella's cottage felt like returning home. The Quileute leaders had done a wonderful job of watching the place. Rose's only half-hearted complaint had been about the dog trails.

Rose…so much heartbreak. She and Emmett weren't speaking. It was odd to see them sitting in the same room not touching or even arguing. She barely acknowledged him. Both had been insistent on being here today. Emmett looked to his love, as a man lost, heartbreak clearly etched across his face. Rose wasn't to be blamed. This wasn't an example of her self righteous, self-absorbent behavior. Henry had truly changed Rose into a better person. His absence destroyed her. Ironically, I now served as Rose's stability…I knew a little about how vampires experience loss.

I stopped at the end of the hall to look down into the living area. As I gazed without seeing, my mind raced through memories of the events of the past years. Collages of images raced through my mind, pleasant interspersed with painful. The losses experienced within our extended family. My family settling into the houses Esme found close to the University, the family 'dinners' we had around the table. I guess it would be more correct to say the dinners Jacob and Seth had around the table as we watched. Our experiences at college. Henry…the heartbreak…my pain at his absence was an intense ache. Our visits to the Denali and South American covens and the consequences of those visits. Jacob's face the day he found Nessie alone with Nahuel, and the events that followed. Today was her day…she'd made her choice. I shook myself out of my reflection.

I saw Esme at the bottom of the staircase with her arm around Charlie and began to descend toward them. They were conspiring about the possibility of being great-grandparents together. Couldn't anyone stop thinking about the possibilities of the honeymoon tonight? It was killing me. We didn't even know whether or not the hybrid vampires could conceive. But, I would rather be torn limb from limb than ruin Esme's fun. If it was possible for her to find this comfort in the face of the absences that would be apparent here today, so be it. She could continue to insult me with her thoughts of my child's impending sexual liberation. She sensed my presence and caught my hand at the bottom of the stairs, pulling me to her.

"Here's the handsome father of the bride," she stated.

Charlie took one look at my face and snickered. "Tough being in this position, huh? Now you know _one_ of the reasons I glared daggers before your wedding."

"Charlie," I acknowledged extending my hand.

"Edward," he stated smiling, according the same favor. "Is Bella up with Nessie? I'd love to see them before the ceremony starts."

I grinned. "If you're brave enough to venture into the Alice/Rosalie no man land." Charlie appeared terrified. "Charlie, they'll truly be pleased to see you. They're in my old room, third floor, just follow the giggling."

Esme watched as Charlie began to climb the stairs. "He looks like he's going to meet an executioner," she commented.

"Isn't he?" I joked. "We are talking about Alice." It was good to see her smile. I saw, for the briefest moment, a small glimpse of what the past held for my family during my extended absence. "I love you, mom."

"As I do you, son. Nessie is going to be a stunning bride. This is going to be a beautiful ceremony. It'll be a celebration, no matter the other events that have occurred to lead us to this."

I hugged her to my chest and teased, "You are the most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen." Catching me off guard, her shove did set me back a foot.

"Don't forget it either," she chimed. "I remind your father of that everyday." Releasing her I began looking around the room to locate Carlisle. He and Jasper were sitting close to Emmett. I could feel the waves of calmness surrounding the group.

We were surrounded by our family and friends. I saw Huilen and the Denali Clan speaking in the corner. The Quileute families intermingled, providing contrasts in light and dark. Our Irish friends remained on the porch, and I caught a quick glance of Seth's profile.

Esme must have been gazing in the same direction. "My boys … you all look incredibly handsome today. Have you seen how much Seth has grown just in the short time since we saw him last?"

Light filled my heart, Seth … yes so many positives. It was easy to lose perspective. My mother was a wise individual. The problem with light, though, is that it had to eventually give into twilight and then darkness…

* * *

**As many authors say on here, reviews are like heroin. Please leave me your thoughts!**

**_Author's note: Several of my readers have convinced me to add a short note at the end of this chapter to clarify two things. First, this is not a break up Emmett and Rose story. Rose is a little mad with Emmett at this point, and it will make sense as the story progresses. You meet Henry in the first three chapters - yes, he is worth waiting for - and no, he isn't a love interest for Rose in the way you think._**

**_All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:_**

**_CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing._**

**_Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy._**


	2. Beginning

And arm'd against an unoffending man,

Who sought your friendship ere the war began!

You beg a truce, which I would gladly give,

Not only for the slain, but those who live.

The Aeneid, Virgil

6 years prior

It is amazing how quickly life can resume normalcy after a traumatic event. It's not that the inhabitants of the scenario don't know they are rebounding, but the force of the universe pulls them back into its patterns without their consent. Everything will not be the same, but the normal routine is enhanced, flavored by the bittersweet taste of change or loss in any form.

Bella told me she had once envisioned our lives as the complex pattern of a rug, the colors and textures intermingling, each individual but, when placed together, producing a beautiful creation. If challenged, I would have most likely used a musical analogy. I would have compared our lives to experiencing a musical performance by one of the masters. Beethoven…Bach…or if you wanted a little strife, Wagner. Most at one time or another had performed their masterpieces within European chapels. I could envision the rise and fall of the notes, as they would weave their spell. The light in the building as it filtered through stained glass, creating a dizzying array of colors. The smell from beeswax candles permeating the room. Modern musical halls lacked this perfect simplicity. Yes…this would have been my analogy.

From my piano bench, I looked around the living room, seeing my family as they pursued their own interests. It was getting late into the evening. Carlisle was reading, of course, and Esme was curled into his side with a sketchbook. He was lovingly running his fingers through her hair. I wondered if he was even conscious of the habit.

Emmett and Jasper were watching a show on ESPN; their bodies sprawled at opposite ends of the other couch. Bella, Alice, Rose, and Renesmee were on the floor, lying circled around a board game. Usually, Alice was a sure bet to win, but Nessie leveled the playing field by blocking Alice's visions. Lately, Alice had begun to catch glimpses of Nessie in her visions, but only if she was looking at someone else's future. No doubt her growing familiarity with my vampire-human-hybrid daughter was helping her refine her foresight, but it wasn't enough to help in this game. I was waiting on Jacob to return before leaving with Bella and Nessie to go back to our cottage.

As my eyes lingered on my wife, I realized the house seemed abnormally quiet. I'd consciously thrown myself into my music to give the family peace from my "hearing". Jacob had gone with several of the pack to Seattle. He and Seth had taken Bella's car, and the others were driving the Rabbit. Valentine's Day was coming up soon, and several of the guys had decided to go to the shops in hopes of finding the right gift. Huh… I would've never pegged any of them as romantics. Jacob was picking up our gifts to Bella at the jewelry shop. It'd been just over a month from New Year's Eve, the day the Volturi had come to destroy my family. But for the help of numerous friends, we would be a pile of ashes now.

Sensing my gaze, Bella looked up at me. I still couldn't believe she was mine. As our eyes met, I felt the familiar longing to hold her in my arms. Bella had proven to be my perfect match in every aspect of existence. Her pull, my thoughts of the feel of her body against mine, caused my eyes to darken as desire raced through my body and sank its talons into my chest. Seeing my reaction, Bella smiled slightly and shook her head at me. She mouthed the words, "not long now." Jasper snorted from the couch. I might be the only one who could read minds, but Jasper's ability to sense emotions did not often allow me the subterfuge I'd like to experience with Bella.

Grinning, I turned back to the piano. I was struggling to find the right transition for a piece Nessie and I were working on. Her musical talent would probably far surpass even mine as she matured. One of my proudest memories as a father was the day she jumped up beside me and perfectly repeated a stanza I'd just played. From that day forward, she and I worked on her musical education. She preferred to play by ear, or by creating the harmonies she heard in her head. If she had a particular problem recreating something, her solution was to place her hand on my face and "show me" what she wanted. Mandatory lessons helped supplement her natural talent with practical theory: how to read a musical score, the meaning of time and meter, direction and rhythm.

I allowed my mind to wander as my fingers tried different chords to find exactly what I wanted. Were Nahuel and his sisters' minds as complex as Renesmee's? Had their cognition developed so rapidly? Or was she different? I wished I'd taken the time to speak with Huilen about this notion while they were here. Bella and I were already planning to make a trip to South America to visit. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. We were trying to decide when to go.

The problem was Jacob. Bella had strong-armed him into going back to complete high school. Now that the fear of Renesmee's growth and its implications for the future had been resolved, Bella told him there was no excuse. In the end, it was Renesmee who had played the trump card. All she had to do was say, "Please." We'd already planned for him to go to summer school to catch up, contrary to his wishes.

I heard the Ferrari turn off the road and the sound of the tires on the moist ground. Renesmee's head turned toward the garage door and her face broke into a smile.

Instantly, I heard Jacob's thoughts. _Edward, can you meet me in the garage? Keep everyone else in the house. I _really_ need to talk with you._

In addition, I saw into Seth's mind. Seth was struggling with an object wrapped in a T-shirt - holding it out from his body. _Don't want to get near his teeth. _ A baby? What was this? What had they done? I gasped and looked to my family. The rest of the family picked up the stress and directed their gazes to me.

My voice came out strangled. "Jacob's back, but he's asked that I meet him in the garage. Give me a few moments."

My body almost bowed under the thoughts emanating from Jacob and Seth. No. It couldn't be possible. I raced to the garage.

Soon, Jacob pulled in beside my car. As he exited, he used his thoughts to fill me in, much more quickly than spoken words. I walked to the other side where Seth was attempting to get out while holding his package at arm's length. Seth looked to me and pushed the bundle at me saying, "I don't want to get bit. Trust me that is an experience I can do without."

Could he not take anything seriously? I hadn't moved, so he again extended his hands towards me. I took the child into my arms so he could crawl out of the passenger seat. Looking into the child's face, it was apparent this was a half-human, half-vampire child. A boy… crystal blue eyes under black eyebrows and hair. How?

Jacob looked to me, obviously reading the thoughts across my face. "We don't know. Sam and I agreed it needed to be brought to you."

I saw the story in his mind of how the baby had been found, but realized we should hold off on the conversation so Carlisle could be included. Then I heard what else he was thinking.

Astounded, I burst out into laughter, walking quickly to him and handing the boy back. "_Oh_ No!"

He whispered, "Oh, come on. Can't you do this? It'll ruin my record. I can't let her see me that way … it'll show weakness. She'll use it against me."

I backed away, heading toward the entrance to the house with my hands held up, palms out toward him. "This is _all_ you, Jacob Black. I can't wait to see this."

He and Seth followed quickly behind me as I entered into the house. Most of the family had lined up just inside the door. Carlisle stood with Esme at his side. Renesmee came next, holding Esme's hand, with Bella on her other side. Rosalie stood beside Bella with Emmett, and Alice and Jasper brought up the rear. Alice's irritated expression matched her thoughts; my clairvoyant sister was always a little put out when she couldn't see the surprise before it happened. Obviously they were all curious, having heard the child's heartbeat.

Jacob walked through the doorway and my family gasped. The smell of the child was obvious and reminiscent of Renesmee. Combined with the fluttering heartbeat, they quickly realized the implications. Jacob walked toward Bella with the child held out from his body. No one's eyes strayed from the bundle he held. He stopped in front of my family and proceeded to raise the child to Rosalie.

"Ummm…Happy Valentine's Day," he stated, and placed the child in her arms. My family froze as he stepped back.

Carlisle had always told us that, when vampires experience true surprise, we could be thrown into an acute state of absolute stillness, almost catatonic in nature. The moment I realized Bella was carrying our child was one example. This was another. Rosalie's arms were still extended directly out from her body, with our family motionless at her sides.

"You'll probably want to feed it." Jacob's words seem to break the spell.

Seth began laughing, walking over to throw himself on the couch. Emmett and Esme dashed in different directions. I could hear Esme was going to the kitchen to retrieve one of the bottles we used with Renesmee, and then a blanket. Emmett climbed the stairs to Carlisle's study. We still had blood stored there from Renesmee's brief infancy. Alice stood still as a statue, her mind grappling with partial visions of Rosalie with a blurry bundle in her arms.

Rosalie gently brought her arms in close to her body, cradling the child.

* * *

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	3. Friendship

_We cannot tell the precise moment when friendship is formed._

_As in filling a vessel drop by drop,_

_there is at last a drop which makes it run over._

_So in a series of kindness there is,_

_at last, one which makes the heart run over."_

_James Boswell_

We all met in the dining room. Jacob and Seth had brought some stools from the kitchen to join us. As we settled around the table, the child's frantic suckling noises could be heard.

Rosalie hesitantly looked at Carlisle. "Do you think we should give him a second bottle? He acts as if he is starving."

Carlisle looked at the child and stated, "I don't have much to go on here, but as far as I know no vampire has ever truly gotten sick from too much _blood_. Licorice, on the other hand…"

Abruptly I felt sick to my stomach as something I'd tried to forget leapt to center stage in my memory. Jasper and Emmett's nauseated thoughts mirrored mine as we glared at Carlisle's knowing grin.

As we squirmed in our seats, Bella, who was seated to my right, looked across the table at Alice and said, "I get the feeling there's a good story here."

Alice began giggling, which earned a harsh look from Jasper, which just resulted in Alice laughing even harder. Even Rosalie's mouth turned up into a smirk as she gazed down into the child's face.

Esme re-entered the room, having dashed to retrieve a second bottle. She set it on the table in front of Rose as she took her spot to the right of Carlisle. I thought it slightly funny to see both Jacob and Seth's noses distend at the smell.

Carlisle began. "Jacob, I know you've probably filled Edward's head with all the details but, for the rest of us, would you please start from the beginning."

I settled in to watch the other's faces as Jacob began to formulate his thoughts.

"The guys and I went into Seattle to do some shopping. We had finished at the mall, and Seth and I went to the je-, um, the bookstore."

He stumbled on the words, earning a quick glance from Bella, seated between us. I ignored her gaze and attempted to keep what Alice called my "poker face" on.

Jacob continued. "We were meeting Sam and the others at McDonald's before heading back. When we got out of the cars, the scent hit us: definitely vampire, and not anyone we knew. There were too many people around for us to phase, but we decided to track the smell as a group."

Rose shifted to get the second bottle from the tabletop. As she took the first one out of the child's mouth, he began crying. His arms began waving frantically in the air, and he grasped at her hand, pulling the second bottle pulling towards his mouth. Rose's eyes never left the child's face.

Jacob coughed, clearly uncomfortable, and began again. "Anyways, the scent trail led to some rundown apartments located directly behind the McDonalds.

"I'm sure several people thought we were some sort of gang," Seth interrupted with a laugh. "There were a few people outside, but as soon as we showed up, they all went in and locked their doors behind them."

Bella snorted beside me and traded a loaded look with Jacob.

He grinned, blushing, and continued. "Luckily, it was getting dark so I don't think anyone could see our faces."

Jacob twisted in his seat as he glanced down. "The scent led us to one of the apartments in the very back. When we got to the door, Sam decided we should just break in. We could only smell one scent, so we knew we were only dealing with one lea…oops...sorry..." Jacob glanced up embarrassed.

Carlisle just shook his head, smiling slightly, and motioned for Jacob to continue.

"We figured it wouldn't even be fun. Sam broke the door open and everyone stormed into the room and phased." Then he smirked. "Except for Seth. Someone had to be decent enough to go get our other set of clothes."

Seth grumbled mentally about being left out again.

Jacob looked down again with a closed look on his face. "The stench hit us first, and right away we found the body lying in the kitchen. Whoever she was ….she was very young. When I saw the condition of the body… well, I knew instantly what had happened."

He stopped for a moment, remembering the day of Renesmee's birth. Even knowing the end result, we both shuddered in unison. I reached to grab Bella's hand. Renesmee was sitting in her lap and reached over to touch my face.

I saw her question and answered. "Its okay sweetheart, that day is still just a little hard for Jacob and I."

Jacob continued to stare vacantly at the table. Sensing his distress, Nessie jumped down from Bella and ran around to Jacob. She jumped into his outstretched arms and for several moments he held her tight against his chest breathing into her hair.

Seth cleared his throat, seemingly breaking through Jacob's mental fixation on the scene. I was grateful. I could see the bloody mess of the scene, the girl's dead unseeing eyes turned toward the ceiling and the horrific expression on her face. Jacob stared at me through Nessie's hair, silently communicating his fear.

Jacob took a deep breath, shifting Nessie to sit in his lap, and started again. "We found the baby lying between the couch and the coffee table. We heard his heartbeat before we saw him, so we knew exactly what we'd found."

Jacob was uncomfortable with what was coming next and looked to me for confirmation as to whether or not to share the information.

I took pity on him and told the group. "They think the baby may have tried to feed off his mother, due to the bite marks, but her heart had already stopped beating, so the blood was probably unpalatable. The baby was able to get the cat, probably when it came to sniff. "

Jacob hesitantly picked up and stated, "Once I saw it was a boy, I told everyone to be careful. I remembered that Nahuel had been venomous from birth. Seth ran back to the cars to get clothes for us. While he was gone, Sam and I talked about what to do. It was obvious from the lack of smell that no other vampire had been in the apartment. I have to be honest that, for a moment, we contemplated ending it right there."

This statement earned hisses from around the table, but specifically from Rosalie. She'd placed the child on her shoulder, and was rubbing his back. He'd fallen asleep before finishing the second bottle.

"When we saw him looking at us, Sam and I both knew we couldn't destroy him. He's no more at fault in this situation than Nessie was." Jacob leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sam and I agreed to bring him to you; it's not like we could leave him there. Sam and the others in the pack would like to meet tomorrow to discuss how this could've happened."

Carlisle appeared to be in deep thought, and absently nodded his head to Jacob, stating, "Certainly. There is a lot of information to consider here."

"How could this happen, Carlisle?" Seth spoke for the first time since entering the room.

This statement earned a round of snickers and blatant stares at Bella and me. Seth picked up on the unspoken answer and blushed furiously. "I don't mean how did it physically happen, just how _did it_ happen?"

Carlisle pondered for a moment and blew out a breath. "The Volturi and their witnesses left over a month ago. We know from Bella's pregnancy that her gestation period was just about that length. The only idea that comes to mind is that someone got inquisitive after hearing Edward and Bella's story. Possibly for curiosity's sake, wondering what all the fuss would've been about. It's likely a large contingency of the vampires here in Forks went back through the area."

I could tell Carlisle was also pondering more nefarious possibilities - such as someone intentionally doing this - but I didn't bring this discussion up for all around the table to hear.

Seth spoke up, saying, "We called the police anonymously after we were on the road. We didn't want to leave the body there. We didn't think to try and see if there was any ID around. We were trying to minimize leaving any sort of fingerprints or evidence."

Jasper spoke for the first time, since Jacob and Seth walked through the door. "Perhaps we'll learn something from the news tonight or in the morning. If we can get a name, Jenks can help us find out information about her."

Jacob stood, placing Nessie on the floor, looking toward Carlisle. "Carlisle, will it be a problem for Sam to come here in the morning, or should we decide on a neutral location?"

"You're all welcome in our home. I think our history is past us at this point," Carlisle answered, smiling at Jacob.

Seth rose, stretching. "If we keep hanging out here, I'm going to take over Edward's old room."

"Imagine; happy thoughts coming from the room for once." Jasper responded, sarcastically.

Alice's tinkling laughter roared through the room, but was quickly joined by the others. I wasn't sure I thought it was so funny.

"We'll be back in the morning." Jacob said, yawning.

As he and Seth passed through the doorway, heading toward the living room to leave, Rosalie quickly rose and followed. My family all exchanged looks but remained rooted to our chairs.

We heard her soft voice say, "Jake, wait a moment."

He must have paused or turned around, because the only further words we heard was a sincere "Thank you."

Emmett grinned, and in his best TV anchorman voice, said, "The weather forecast today for Hell calls for subzero temperatures, ice, and heavy snowfall."

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	4. Mother

_So, Mother-my-Love, let me take your dear hand,  
And away through the starlight we'll wander,--  
Away through the mist to the beautiful land,--  
The Dreamland that's waiting out yonder. _

_Eugene Field_

Bella and I walked quickly back to the house the next morning. Jasper had indicated he would listen to the news releases and, if he was able to obtain any information, make contact with Jenks. Renesmee begged to stay at the house to watch over the baby. She was enraptured with him. The baby had been asleep when we were ready to leave so I was unable to determine if he could understand us. Bella and I were hesitant at first, since we were still uncertain as to just what would happen if she were bitten. Esme had been the deciding factor. She promised she'd stay with Rose and help with the two of them until Nessie went to sleep.

I looked over at her just before we arrived at the river; Bella's face was frozen in concentration. I stopped to turn to her. "Tell me what you are thinking," I asked.

I grabbed both of her hands and draw her close to my chest. We'd decided to not spend the night worrying over the situation. I knew it would be harder for her to follow than myself so, when we arrived home, I made a fire in the stove and we spent most of the evening ensconced in a chair together reading. I could tell the worry had finally reappeared.

"I'm a little scared for Rosalie," she stated.

"Bella, I saw Alice's visions last night. She was trying hard to hide them because she was also fearful of what she might see. But the child is here to stay. Alice can't completely see his future, but she can see Rosalie's and Emmett's. She is going to call him Henry Jamieson Cullen. Alice saw him with Emmett playing ball. He won't be as big as Emmett but he's close. She saw Henry giving Rosalie fits. Alice was enjoying every minute of it. She was planning on being on the computer all night ordering monogrammed baby boy clothes. She decided to hold off on decorating the baby's room, but it was only by a slim margin. I'm sure, as soon as the pack is gone this morning, she'll have Rose tied up for hours on the computer or in a car speeding to Port Angeles."

Bella seemed to relax at this information.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, love. I didn't realize the source of your fear."

She looked up at me and asked, "What did you think I might be worried about?"

"I really didn't know, other than I surmised you would feel affinity for the child's mother and possibly have regret about her life ending in that way."

She nodded. "I have to admit I wonder how she carried him full-term. If the family and Jake hadn't have rallied around me, figuring out my body needed the blood … I wouldn't have made it. I wonder how she did?"

I'd pondered this question as well and gave her my thoughts. "I assume the women who bore Nahuel's sisters were able to survive because of the plentiful wildlife. It isn't unheard of for them to eat raw meat so when they felt a need for sustenance, fresh blood would have been readily available. With this situation, I just don't know. We may never know all the answers to our questions. Too bad we don't have a sibling who can see the past."

She laughed at my attempt at humor. She released one of my hands and we began to walk again.

As we approached the house I looked to her and said, "I'm sure Alice is going to tell the group about her visions this morning but, until then, let's not discuss it where ears can hear."

She turned to me and smiled as she released my hand, then leapt across the river in front of me. When we entered the house, Carlisle met us near the door.

"Jasper was able to get the name of the apartments off the news last night, so he and Emmett left before I knew where they were going."

I could see Jasper on the computer and Emmett on the couch with Rose and the baby. They were both attempting to look chastised, but they couldn't hide their pride at successfully accomplishing their tasks.

Carlisle continued. "They broke into the office and were able to find the file on the renter of the apartment. The information seems to match the information Jacob described about her being young and the only one in the apartment. Her name was Lucy Jamieson. Jasper has already called his contact this morning to get him to search out information."

I saw Bella look toward Jasper. Sensing her mood, he looked up and winked at her.

"Bella this is one of those times my way of dealing with Jenks will probably garner us quicker results."

She hissed slightly at him. Jasper held his hands up and pressed his wrists together, pantomiming that his hands were tied. Bella walked over to the computer, slapped Jasper on the back of the head, earning an "Ouch", and then went to sit beside Rosalie.

I heard Rose tell her Nessie was still asleep. Bella reached over to slightly move the blanket away from the baby's face. Rose began to fill her in on the events of the evening and morning.

"He slept through the night. This morning he woke up hungry, took a bottle and went right back to sleep. He seems stronger though, already. He's holding his body up like Nessie did. He seems as perceptive as she was at this age."

Bella looked to Rose and acknowledged the good news. I had approached the sofa and sat on the arm.

She looked to me and asked, "Can you hear him?"

I acknowledged her question with a quick affirmative nod. Her eyes were brimming with her unspoken questions.

"He is dreaming of you. And his bottle, of course." We all chuckled. "He's a little confused by the situation. When he wakes up, we can try talking to him, and I'll see if he can understand us."

Rose sighed in relief.

"Where did the clothes come from?" Bella asked.

I noticed then the boy was wrapped in a blue blanket and I could see a matching outfit peeking out near the child's face.

We heard Alice's voice as she came down the stairs. "I was prepared for both possibilities when Nessie was born. But he'll only stay in those plain things until Rose decides on a name." She said it with just the right amount of disgust, as if the fact the child spending a second in "regular" clothing was a punishable offense.

Esme had followed Alice down the stairs and interrupted. "Alice, we aren't sure where this will go."

Rosalie answered in a voice painful in its sincerity. "I WANT HIM. Is it so wrong to think he could stay here? Where else is he going to go? The others of our kind don't have the lifestyle it would take to raise him. Look what happened to Nahuel's sisters when they didn't get guidance, like you and Carlisle provided us…like Huilen gave to Nahuel. He'd turn into a monster like his father. Someone who either cared less about the destruction he would leave behind or didn't care enough to think about it either way." Sensing her struggle, Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

Esme rushed over to Rosalie, going down on her knees in front of her and Emmett. She placed both of her hands on Rosalie's knee staring up into her face.

"Rose, honey, please don't misunderstand me. I want nothing more than for this child to be ours. We've gone so long with no change, and then Bella comes into our lives and instantaneously throws everything into chaos."

Bella huffed at this declaration, earning a loving smile from my mother - everyone else burst out laughing in agreement.

Esme reiterated, "Just think of the changes since the day Bella came to Forks. I have new children in Bella, Jacob, and Seth. I have Nessie as my grandchild...and now I may even get him." She looked over to Carlisle for assurance, and a smile quickly ghosted across his face. "Your father and I would've never thought we could've been any happier than when we had just the five of you. Now look at us. I just don't want you to plan too far ahead until we know more."

Then my nurturing, loving, gentle mother rounded on Alice and hissed, "Unless my gypsy daughter wants to go ahead and put us all out of our misery and tell us the future."

Alice's eyes widened perceptibly in response to Esme's uncharacteristic assault.

"I'm put out you've held back on telling us what you saw last night. Don't tell me you don't know anything because you were burning up the Internet lines last night, and I think you probably wore the credit card number keys off the keyboard." Esme stood up and placed her hands on her hips glaring at Alice.

I could hear Carlisle's amazement at her assertive behavior. _Hmmm, amazing…she is incredibly seductive when she gets… _then he noticed the quirk of my mouth…_Stay out, Edward, or I'll turn her on you. She knows you read Alice's thoughts._ My eyes even widened in fear of that threat. Carlisle had traditionally been the one to reprimand us over the years, but when Esme's near-infinite patience was tested, my siblings and I ran for cover until she cooled down.

Alice looked around the room, and the little pixie began to vibrate almost imperceptibly. Then she lost control over her thoughts and actions, broke out into a huge smile and squealed, "Yay!" She clapped her hands together and began to dance across the floor. Jasper sprinted over to lay his hands upon her shoulder.

Whether or not it was the hold he had on her, or the incredible wave of peace her threw at her, Alice did finally get it under control. She said, "I can't see everything perfectly, you know how these half breeds mess with my visions. There are a few things that are still blurry, but I am about 90 percent sure he's stuck with us for the rest of eternity."

Although unnecessary, every vampire in the room took a large collective breath.

Emmett blasted her. "Why didn't you just tell us this last night so we wouldn't have to worry. It messed with what little time alone I had with Rose."

We all laughed at the fact Emmett was more concerned about being without Rose's attention, than the fact his sister had just pronounced him a dad.

Alice turned to stare at Emmett and Rose, suddenly solemn. "This is a pivotal moment for you, Rose, as big as finding Emmett. This little boy is going to change everything for you. You deserved the chance to make the decision to keep him on your own, not just because I told you I saw it in a vision."

Then she smiled impishly and looked at the rest of us. "Besides, you know how Rose is. If I'd just announced the fact right then, for all I know, she would have turned all pouty because it wasn't her idea. I slipped up when I made the comment about her getting around to naming him."

All eyes turned to Rose to see her response; both to Alice's announcement and her "pouty" declaration. Rosalie remained frozen for a moment. Then, as if a hurricane force wind had blown across the horizon, breaking apart the storm clouds and revealing the glorious sun, comprehension dawned in Rose's mind and on her face. She glowed from within, and a glorious smile blossomed on her beautiful face as, at long last, she held her son in her arms.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	5. Secrets

_Little and big secrets  
silence, unsharing  
from shame, for protection  
blank spots  
in the telling_

_Raymond Foss_

Bella's and Jasper's phones rang simultaneously, interrupting the moment. Bella reached into the pocket of her jeans and flipped the phone open, placing it to her ear. We could all hear the conversation as it took place. Jacob was calling to tell her they would need to delay coming over until around lunch time. Billy had woken up feeling ill, and Jacob wanted to stay at the house until he felt he had Billy settled.

Jasper's call, occurring across the room, however, was the one holding everyone's attention. Jasper walked out into the yard and sprinted away into the woods. Everyone glanced at Alice and, as if on cue, she sprinted after him.

Before I could face the drill, I explained. "Everything's okay. Jasper needs to hear the news himself first in order to get prepared for the emotions."

Renesmee spoke from the head of the stairs, "No one gives Uncle Jazz credit. He always deals with the waves of turmoil that come from dealing with us. Sometimes, he just needs to know ahead of time what to expect so he can be prepared."

I smiled at my child as she ran down the stairway and into my arms, her hair blowing behind her. I would never get over the sense of deja vu I experienced looking down into her eyes.

She looked back at me, placing her hand at my cheek. _Will Aunt Rose love me less now that she has a child of her own? I don't think she will, but I'll miss her if she does._

I shook my head and whispered into her ear. "You'll always be her little girl, no matter what."

Rose, of course, heard my response and quickly beckoned to Nessie, patting the sofa next to her. Nessie leapt over Bella and situated herself between the two, snuggling into Rose's side.

As Nessie looked down into Rose's lap, she gasped, "He's awake. I wonder if he's been listening to us?"

Carlisle and Esme, being the only two not already ensconced on the couch, flitted to the back to peer over Rose and Emmett's shoulder. The baby was staring from his blankets at the faces peering at him.

Rose looked at the child and said, "Good morning, Henry, we've been waiting for you to wake up and join us."

The child registered the greeting. His mind worked through the greeting and recognized that his mother, as he already considered Rose, had called him by a name. He was pleased to be recognized as such, and wanted desperately to communicate this to the group. He was a little fearful of the number of faces peering at him, but truly did not sense danger. He was also a little frustrated that his capacity to think didn't match his capacity to control his body.

Esme was the first to ask, "Henry? After your friend's boy?"

Rosalie nodded, "And Jamieson after his human mother. She deserves some recognition for giving me such a gift."

Henry opened his mouth and smiled toward Rosalie. She gasped, looking to me.

"He understands."

Rose began to visibly shake with the emotions she was feeling.

Nessie looked to her and asked, "Can I hold him?"

Bella softly stated, "We aren't sure it's the best idea, Renesmee."

But then she seemed to realize that an answer was readily available. She looked to Henry and softly spoke as she stroked her finger across his cheekbone, "You mustn't bite her. She may smell good, but your bite could be very dangerous to her."

Without looking at me she asked, "Edward, does he understand?"

The child's thoughts were loud and clear; he understood the parameters. "He knows, but in true Cullen tradition, he wants breakfast."

Vampire bodies scattered in less than a second. Bella smiled at the child, and placed the hand that had been caressing him into Renesmee's lap lacing their fingers.

"Nessie, I know Henry will try to be good, but let me feed him. Cullen men aren't always on their best behavior when they're hungry … they get a little grouchy," Rose whispered.

This statement earned a couple of disagreeing answers from the around the room.

Rose ignored our comments. "I would never want anything to happen to you. Perhaps afterward."

I heard Jasper's thoughts as he began to approach the house. I glanced to Carlisle, and he correctly interpreted my concerns.

He stated, "Nessie, after he's done eating, would you like to take Henry out to the river and sit on the bench I put in for your grandmother."

Nessie, ever the perceptive changeling, leaned over to place her hand against my face. _You don't want Henry hearing what Uncle Jazz has to say? _

I nodded my head against her hand to indicate she was correct … she didn't need to know that I didn't want her hearing some of the information that would probably be uncovered.

Without breaking stride, Nessie looked back at Henry and said, "The grown ups want to talk about us without us hearing. Whenever they want to talk about me, they send me to the bench. It'll be nice to have someone to be in 'time out' with."

Leave it to her to state the truth so bluntly.

From the doorway Alice trilled, "Nessie, I'll go to time out with you. I want to hold my nephew, too."

I could see Alice's thoughts. She had already heard the information from Jasper. She also still didn't feel comfortable with Nessie being too close to Henry. Her blurred visions made her uncomfortable with trusting the baby's ability to control his instincts.

Jasper waited until he could see Alice sitting with Nessie by her side near the river. We had all collectively gathered on the couches. Jasper walked from the windows over to settle beside Esme. She reached over to gather him into her arms and stroke his hair in a soothing manner.

Rose already looked lost without the child bundled in her arms. She fidgeted uncharacteristically in an attempt to displace the empty feeling. I'd watched her evolution after she saved Emmett. Their love had changed her much in the same way my existence changed the night I realized I loved Bella. Now Rose was on another precipice…and the change was inevitable. She didn't have the benefit of seeing Alice's visions like I did. Rose would be a glorious mother. The emotions she'd experience were going to round off some of the rough edges. Not all of them; she would retain her gritty side, but the maturity gained would refine her beauty and character.

Jasper took a deep breath and began. "Jenks was able to get information fairly quickly because he has an informant ensconced in the Seattle Goth scene. It was already a buzz, so when he sent out the inquiry, the response was immediate. It seems Lucy was big into the lifestyle. He couldn't get much about her life before Seattle. Seems an old boyfriend spoke about her coming from the Midwest to Seattle somewhere around the time she was 16. She was probably a runaway. She lived on the streets for a few years, but was able to land a job working at a record store where she and the guy met. She and the boyfriend broke up a month or so ago, they'd been sharing the apartment Jacob found her in. Jenks states just after New Year's, there was a buzz in the local groups. It seems a couple of new guys came around the clubs for a few days. Made even the worst of the groups nervous."

We all knew why.

"Steven, the old boyfriend, said Lucy appeared taken with one of them. Described him as a big, muscular, and black headed. Steven said he was always with another guy, not quite as big, but with black hair to his shoulders."

Beside me, Bella gasped. "Felix and Demetri," she whispered.

Jasper glanced to her and said, "My thoughts as well."

We all pondered the information for a moment.

Jasper continued. "He's sending us a copy of the DMV photo via fax to your office Carlisle."

I interrupted. "I saw her in Jacob's head. She looked a lot like Bella."

I'd looked down to my hands as I began to disseminate this information, but I could see that all eyes snapped to me from the different visions in my head.

"Not exactly; she had almost the same color hair, different eyes, but she was small. Her face was thin and not as heart shaped, but if it was Felix, I could see the intrigue."

I looked up at the one person I couldn't read. "He's always wanted you. From the first moment he laid eyes on you in that alley in Volterra."

"What!!" A chorus of voices rang out, Bella's the loudest.

I answered her, exasperated. "I told you there was a line waiting for me to screw up. Jacob was only the first real threat. You probably thought I was counting the children at the high school, but they weren't even close. It only took Alec a few seconds to get in line, too. If Felix and I would have fought that day outside the Volturi's chamber and he'd won, Alec planned to take him out. He was hoping I would destroy Felix so Aro would destroy me, leaving the pathway open to you."

If the moment hadn't have been so serious, I would've had a good laugh at the look of realization dawning on Bella's face.

"On New Year's Day, you thought when Felix said it was "too bad", he meant you were going to die, didn't you? He had an agreement with Aro that you wouldn't be sacrificed. He wanted you, and Aro wanted your talent - guessing it would be amazing even before experiencing it. Felix really meant it was too bad it was going to take time for you to get over me. He enjoyed the fact that you were oblivious."

Bella stood up glaring, down at me with her fists clenched.

"He thought you would get over me eventually, and his only regret was he would have to wait. He even considered slaughtering Jacob and holding Nessie over you to garner your cooperation."

She roared, "Edward Cullen, I am going to thrash you within an inch of your life for withholding that information. I bet I still have enough newborn strength to do it."

I heard Emmett chuckling in anticipation and, at the same time, Carlisle thoughts ribbing me. _She's as glorious in her anger as Esme. Have fun. _

She continued, only slightly calmer. "Any more you want to tell me about?"

"Do you really want to know?" I challenged.

I was horrified as soon as the words escaped my lips. Did I really want her to know?

Fate threw me a gift. Bella sat down and grabbed my hand. The force of her hold was my only warning of the fury I would face later. My family sat in shocked silence.

Carlisle broke the silence. "Is there anything else, Jasper?"

Jasper actually smirked. "Jenks mentioned his informant did share another piece of funny information. It seems Steven and Lucy dabbled with a group who believed they were vampires. Drank blood, dressed in all black, pasty white makeup, etc. Seems the industrial music that Seattle pumps out wasn't the only reason for their attraction. Makes me wonder if Lucy didn't think her fantasy was being fulfilled when she began to crave blood. It would possibly explain how she made it so far with the pregnancy."

Apparently Bella and I weren't the only ones to ask that question.

Bella quickly stood up, flying over to the window. She placed her hands in agitation against the glass and stared out toward the area where Alice sat with the kids. "Do you think Felix will come back?"

Carlisle answered. "To check on her? No. He would have found the connection with her lacking; only an experiment, or a fantasy. Your and Edward's situation was very different, Bella. Even Nahuel's father didn't come back until after he knew the pregnancy would have concluded. His was a scientific experiment."

Rose quietly spoke. "Carlisle, do you want Emmett and I to leave with him? Having us here may bring even more trial to this family. Should he attempt to return and discover the child, it could initiate the hostilities again."

As in all other times requiring a decision that affected the entire family, all eyes turned to Carlisle. I knew Henry's fate was sealed; Alice had already told the group what she saw, but here in was the final authority.

Carlisle gazed at her, smiling. "Rose, when the family had to make a decision about what to do regarding Bella after the parking lot incident, I told you the same thing I am about to say. If we make exceptions to our rules to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are. We are family and that child out there is no less a grandchild to me now than Nessie. We'll follow our number-one rule - we stick together as a family. If it comes to a fight, then it comes to a fight."

Alice came back to the house within a few minutes of our conversation stalling - each member pondering the information. The family members broke up into various groups. Alice took Rosalie and Nessie up to the room to change Henry into a new outfit, for no reason other than that it was a cardinal sin to not use all the clothing purchased before he grew out of them. I sensed the redecoration project would begin immediately. Esme had rushed to the kitchen to cook in anticipation of Jacob and Seth's expected presence. Bella threw a meaningful look my way and went to help. I knew I was in for it, and Emmett seemed to enjoy my discomfort.

_Sucks to be you, bro. I thought she was going to rip your head off right then, with all of us watching the freak show. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of seeing a head reattached. That's if I could have wrestled it away from her. Want to fill me in on the list?_

I threw the side table at him, causing Esme to shout "BOYS" from the kitchen. Carlisle and Jasper left laughing as they went to retrieve the paperwork from the fax in Carlisle's office upstairs.

I was shaken to realize the implications of the information we'd learned. I'd wondered, along with Carlisle, if someone had left this child for nefarious reasons. The information Jasper had acquired fit more rationally. All evidence seemed to point to Felix. He'd desired Bella. At first, he even flirted with the idea of keeping her human for awhile before turning her himself. Possibly seeing it as a challenge.

Emmett had flipped on the TV to watch a game, so I walked over to my piano to give my hands something to do as my mind raced. Would he come back to see if his time with the human had resulted in a child? Would he assume that being with her for such a small amount of time would've resulted in a pregnancy? Had Nahuel's father impregnated the women that bore his experiments the first time or had he stayed for a period of time?

Bella and I had determined Nessie's conception had probably happened the first time we made love. She remembered the hunger being almost instantaneous. Had this been different for us, or did having sex with a vampire insure almost instantaneous conception for a human female? The woman would've needed to be at the right time in her cycle - right? So many unanswerable questions.

Time passed quickly as I sat at the piano, running through symphony after symphony. I pondered a thousand different scenarios. I must have reverted back into my morose mood because, before long, I felt Bella's hands on my shoulders. I turned around, lifting her body so I could place her firmly between my legs. I leaned against her and placed my cheek between her breasts, where I could have heard her heart if it had been beating. As always, she couldn't hold a grudge very long. Her hands began to stroke the back of my head.

_Might want to watch out, bro; she may be buttering you up to get a better grasp on that head._ Emmett snickered in his thoughts.

I ignored him and looked up at her face. "I didn't intentionally keep the information from you. It just never came up. I would've told you if you'd asked. I still will if that's what you want. I admit it'll be uncomfortable, but I won't lie to you." I waited to see her response.

She placed her hands on my face. _I reacted to the thought of so many individuals wanting to slaughter you over me. The thought of how close I came to losing you again that day, without even knowing it. You and I definitely need to discuss this, but now isn't the best time. We need to support Rose, and prepare for the pack. You owe me - time to talk and no evasion. _She gazed down in challenge.

"I do," I replied.

Satisfied, she threw me one more thought. _Maybe I should try Rose's strategy and put you in the dog house. It always seems to make Emmett more agreeable to Rose's way of thinking. Maybe some mandatory abstinence would teach you to respect me a little more. _She found my dismayed expression amusing.

"Kidding. Kinda." She stated out loud as she removed her hands and walked away.

My expression must have been an open book because Emmett roared out in laughter.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

No Fiend in Hell can match the fury of a disappointed Woman!

Scorned! slighted;

dismissed without a parting Pang!

Love's Last Shift, Cibber

Just before noon, we heard the pack loping through the woods. I could feel the love of running radiate from the group, the sensuous stretch of their muscles and the thud of their paws as they dug across the moist, rich earth ripping into the loam.

One of the Quileute legends referred to the Thunderbird that lived on the mountains of the Olympic peninsula. As they ran, I could feel the soaring flight of the Thunderbird in their thoughts, like a symbol of true freedom. To lift above earthly concerns and fly unchallenged, unfettered. The movements of the pack seemed as if they would morph into this mythical creature at any moment; unbound, untamed, refined by the fires of their very nature.

However, as with Bella's tapestry, or my symphony, human existence was not so idyllic, nor so perfect. There were always flaws, some tragic. Their time as a group was short. Sam, Jared, and Paul were enjoying their last days as wolves; having mated, their destinies called them to forsake this prophetic gift. As with the Thunderbird, they would serve as the protectors and providers of the tribe. I'm sure they would enjoy their escapades in the future, but it would only be brief respites. Embry, Leah, and the others planned to follow suit.

Quil wanted to run with Jacob for the years it would take for Claire to grow up. We all knew Jacob's plans. Seth was the lone hold out. I grieved for Seth. He was a friend. He was torn between family and loyalties. Seth, the purest of us all, would face the most difficult decision. Jacob was now his Alpha, but what would be the benefit for him to live forever?

I sensed the fine tremors of their change just before they stepped through the tree line into the clearing of the yard. Leah followed less than a minute later, having taken the time to dress without extra sets of eyes. Emmett, Jasper, and I had pulled chairs out into the open. Esme felt this might make Sam comfortable with being around our family, as the smell would be less concentrated out in the open.

It had snowed earlier in the morning, but the wind had died down enough to build a fire in the pit we had dug last fall. Not that anyone needed the heat, but some human traditions were just hard to break. Plus, it just felt good. Esme had made hot chocolate for the group and I hoped they would get over the smell enough to not break her heart.

Sam approached Carlisle, offering his hand. I saw him glance at the child wrapped tightly in Rose's arms. Seth and Leah sat to Jacob's right. He'd taken the spot by Bella, with Nessie on his lap. I smirked when I realized that, of course, he'd left me to stand. Insolent pup. The others loosely congregated together, leaving the spot across the fire from Carlisle open for Sam. Seth had already grabbed a mug of chocolate, while his sister wrinkled her nose at it. His growth was steadily continuing, and I wondered where he would he stop. He regularly consumed enough of Esme and Bella's cooking for two people.

Sam looked at Carlisle and began to speak. "I spoke with the Elders regarding the situation. Knowing Nessie's development and your ability to guide her in your lifestyle, they want to know if you've determined to keep the child and do the same."

Leave it to Sam to get right to the heart of the matter. I'd once thought him cold, and mildly cruel, but he was just honest in his manner. Carlisle nodded to him, answering the question affirmatively. He waited for Sam to continue.

"It may seem in direct contrast to the animosity we shared prior to the last year, but your word is enough for them."

As simplistic as the answer may have seemed, there were layers to the response. The Quileute Elders were placing responsibility directly on Carlisle. They would hold him personally accountable for the actions of the child and the consequences of those actions on their tribe.

Carlisle pondered for a moment before speaking to Sam. "We'll have to leave Forks soon. Bella hasn't ventured into town much, in order to avoid contact with the individuals who would notice a change. Nessie visits only Charlie and your Elders to avoid questions as well."

He looked to Jacob in question but continued speaking with Sam as the leader. "We're only waiting on Jacob to finish school so he can make a decision for himself as to whether or not to accompany us."

Although this information had been readily discussed in my family, the words hadn't been spoken aloud outside of our group. Hearing it said in the present company caused a brief period of silent reflection. Jasper's face reflected the turmoil this acknowledgment of unspoken thoughts brought forth.

Jacob's deep voice carried throughout the yard. "I'll be joining the Cullens when they leave. Sam is the Alpha of this group; he's taken over the position in the Council."

The simple announcement weighed heavily on the group. He looked to his side to glance at Leah. Silent communication passed between them and I noticed the barely perceptible nod. I wasn't surprised by what he was about to say.

"Leah plans to leave Forks at the end of the month," he added in a solemn voice.

Sam's head snapped toward her; practically demanding that she look at him. She refused. If I understood anyone's emotions, I understood Sam's. Having watched Bella being torn between Jacob and I gave me empathy for Sam's situation. Leah was making a decision that would hopefully grant her a measure of peace. Everyone was uncharacteristically quiet on what this would mean to Seth.

Carlisle spoke softly through the silence. "We plan to retain the house in Forks so we have a place for future visits. When we leave I'd like the pack to consider watching the property and the house."

Carlisle was considering the possibility that we would need to come together as a group again for protection. The Volturi were as interested in the wolves as much as us now. Sam's thoughts reflected the same understanding. Carlisle asked Jasper to fill the group in on the details of what we'd learned regarding the child. I owed him for leaving out the part of the conversation regarding Felix's preoccupation with Bella.

While he spoke, I monitored the thoughts around me. Embry was saddened by Jacob's decision to leave, but not really surprised. Although he hadn't imprinted, the pack's collective consciousness had made certain he understood it. Paul and Rachel had already talked about the impending reality of Jacob's absence from the family, so his declaration was more a formality than a surprise.

Leah was my concern. She really was leaving Forks forever. Having graduated high school the same year as Bella and I, she was at loose ends. The results of our presence: the loss of Sam, her transformation, the subsequent death of her father and the unwelcome attention of the Volturi, had derailed her life. If anyone deserved to hate us more, I couldn't identify them. I needed to find out from Jacob what her plans were. If she was going away to school, we could possibly help. Leah would never accept any aid from my family, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Carlisle and I both knew professors across the country. Possibly a job study could be arranged, so that Leah could earn her own way. For Leah, this would probably be the most respectful way I would ever be able to make amends. Leah was like a butterfly. She would have to struggle from her chrysalis in order to be transformed and strengthened. Any help I could give would have to be to make her environment safe for the struggle. Any more and I would cripple her, much like a butterfly would be crippled without the exertion of forcing itself out of the chrysalis.

As if sensing my gaze, her angry eyes settled on my face.

_I know you hear my thoughts - get out! I know you aren't the evil beings my forefathers imagined, but it doesn't mean you haven't been my own personal demons. _

I don't know what she saw in my face, but for a brief second, her antagonism faltered.

_Please just leave me alone, okay. _

Decency demanded my agreement. I gazed a second longer at her before nodding my head in respect. Her face turned down to her lap.

Jasper concluded sharing what little information we'd been able to put together regarding Henry, and the individuals surrounding the fire had begun to break off into smaller groups. After awhile, Esme offered lunch, but of course only Jacob's group elected to stay. As the others started toward the forest line, I noticed Sam attempting to garner Leah's attention once more. My protective nature kicked in, and I approached her almost without thought. For a moment, her nose distended at my scent, and a ferocious look claimed her face. I heard her thoughts: rage that I disrespected her plea. Then, noticing I'd deliberately placed myself between her and Sam, blocking his view, she correctly interpreted my movement. The briefest vision of gratitude crossed her face. I grasped the first subject plausible for a conversation between us and began to speak inquiring about Sue. After a few sentences of meaningless chatter I realized Sam was gone.

My family, Jacob, and Seth had already begun to walk towards the house and we turned to follow silently. Leah left my side on the porch and sat in a chair overlooking the yard and the river. She turned her face toward the forest. When I entered the house I could hear Jacob and Seth piling food onto plates in the kitchen, with Bella and Nessie scolding their manners. Carlisle and Esme were laughing in amusement. Alice and Rose were already plastered to the computer screen, while Jasper and Emmett entertained Henry with the finer points of the football game playing on the wide screen. I joined them to watch the last quarter of the game.

It was only a few minutes later I realized the voices in my head had diminished by one. I walked to the window to look and realized Leah was gone, having walked off from the house in human form to avoid sharing her thoughts with the pack. I heard Jacob and Seth approach just before they flanked me on each side. It was amazing how much stealth they possessed, even in their human form. I looked down as I contemplated how to ask Seth about his sister. Then I started laughing.

"I'm going to personally buy you two some shoes to keep at this house."

I looked back up at Seth as he snorted. "They're harder to carry than clothes, but of course Alice has a whole closet of those for us now." He turned scarlet. "I think she got a little embarrassed the last time we had to phase back and didn't have anything to put on."

Obviously, Alice wasn't the only one embarrassed by the event. Seth now stood as tall as me, and his body had filled out in proportion. Even Emmett was a little intimidated by the sheer mass of the Quileute boys.

"Seth, where is she going?" I asked.

"Florida. She said she wants to get away from the rain, the clouds, and the cold," he stated simply.

We all knew that was the least of her reasons for leaving.

"Does she have a plan, or is she just going to be going?"

He paused for a minute pondering what to say. He wasn't attempting to hide anything, just placing his thoughts into the proper order.

"She tells me she's going there to go to school. I think she does have it in mind, but really I just feel she's running as far from us as she can without leaving the country. My mom has some friend who lives there. They haven't seen each other in years, but they've kept up with each other over the phone. Leah is going to stay with her until she hears from Florida State. She's having trouble getting everything together because of the out of state residency issues. Plus, they're requiring a physical, and, well, you know how that could turn out for her."

"Why didn't she just speak with Carlisle?"

His only answer to my question was to raise his eyebrow.

Jacob countered. "Huh. Get him to do one for her and I'll make sure it gets sent in. She can just deal with it."

"When's she leaving?" I wondered

Seth didn't respond, verbally motioning toward the kitchen, but I heard the answer in his head: _after Valentine's Day. _So soon. Leave it to Leah to pick one of the few states in which we hadn't settled over the years. Beautiful sunny Florida.

Emmett's booming voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Oreo team - what do ya say about a little impromptu game of football?"

Jacob, Seth, and I turned toward Emmett. Jasper was lying on the couch holding his stomach, snickering.

Jacob repeated, "Oreo team?"

Jasper was barely able to raise his hand through his laughter but proceeded to wave it at us.

I picked up his thoughts, repeating them to Jacob and Seth. "He's talking about our skin."

Jacob still looked perplexed until I pointed to him, stating, "Dark" to myself, "White" and then finally to Seth, "Dark."

Jacob thoughts echoed through my mind. _Can I kick his ass? Really, I just want a really good go at him._

"It would be my pleasure to help," I stated emphatically.

Emmett grabbed a football, carrying Henry with him, and went out through the back door, calling out to Carlisle. "Hey, come on, let's show these _boys_ how football is really played."

Jacob looked to me and stated, "Hey that's unfair, I can't hurt the Doc. It's like he's sacred or something."

"Don't let him hear you say that, or you'll really be in for it," I whispered.

We heard Carlisle's voice call out from the kitchen. "Too late, Edward - consider yourself warned, Jacob."

A mass exodus occurred, with Esme grabbing blankets for Henry and her to sit on. Alice offered to be the referee of the group, placing Rose on the "Oreo" team, and Bella with Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. Nessie wanted to play, but was emphatically told no. Her explosive growth had slowed a little in the past months, so that she now appeared as a three-year-old human child. Everyone was concerned for her safety, Jacob of course being the most vocal., so Nessie reluctantly agreed to assist Alice.

Bella walked over to me. "Edward, isn't this area too small to play football? I mean, I saw the family in action on the baseball field. It just doesn't seem like it will be much fun to run such a short distance."

"Bella, love, in retrospect, you may want to sit this one out, or let Alice have all the fun." She looked to me questioningly. I explained. "Cullen football is more a contact sport. If you can get free long enough to run, then run."

"Oh, I see. No, this should prove interesting," she replied, smirking.

Each of the teams took the time to plan strategy. Jacob and Seth questioned whether or not they should phase in order to have the blinding speed necessary to keep up with my father, wife, and siblings. I explained the game was really about brute strength. I gave them my best advice, stating, "Grab whatever you can and hang on. Run like hell when you have the ball."

Emmett's team won the toss and chose to start as offense. The first play of the game quickly enlightened Bella, Seth, and Jacob to the level of intensity by which the family played. Emmett snapped the ball to Jasper and barreled by Seth, knocking him sideways, heading toward the river. But before Jasper could complete a throw Rose had taken out Emmett just a few feet down the field, I had tackled Jasper, and Carlisle had Jacob on the ground with his arms pinned.

Jacob looked up at Alice and asked, "Exactly what is the referee for?"

She giggled. "To make sure there's no unnecessary roughness."

"Huh," was his only response.

About an hour into the game, Embry and Quil ran through the tree line, obviously having heard the crashing of our bodies across the woods and joined in. The group was riding a high, letting out pent up energies in such a carefree manner. During several of our huddles, Rose sadistically startled both Jacob and Seth by smacking their butts upon breaking. I quirked my eyebrow toward her smug grin.

_Can't let the opportunity pass me by. _

I laughed at her deviousness.

Emmett spent many of the plays harassing Rose, "accidentally" tackling her to the ground and burying his face between her breasts; earning considerably blushing from Seth. I quickly realized the opportunity and took to following Bella around the field for the opportunity to grab her body as well. Rose made the "Oreo" team proud; scoring the only touchdown. She 'accidentally' ripped her shirt open just as Emmett was reaching out for her, and his stumbled step was enough for her to flit by him into the hastily erected end zone. Two more hours into the action, we called the game, with the Oreo team winning by the one and only touchdown.

The group all flopped on the blankets surrounding Esme and Henry. Carlisle settled next to Esme with his head in her lap. Alice and Jasper continued to argue over an off side call that she pulled on him and Jacob groaned as he settled on his back beside Nessie.

"Your grandfather is a vicious man," he chuckled to her as she patted his cheek.

Carlisle laughed. "I took it easy on you, football virgin."

Laughing, Esme looked over the back yard for a moment. Then, with the combined authority of a mother and a vampire, she said, "Hope you all still have some energy, because I expect the yard to be back to normal by tomorrow night."

The yard looked as though a tornado had hit it. Huge furrows were dug into the ground where bodies had been thrown, tearing up the grass and gouging the dirt. Several trees around the periphery of the yard had either been uprooted or broken, and Esme's bench lay shattered. A collective groan could be heard from the group.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	7. Miles to Go

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

The woods are lovely, dark and deep

But I have promises to keep

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep.

Robert Frost

After helping our siblings clean up the yard, Bella and I agreed to go hunting that evening. Nessie again begged to stay at the house with Henry. Realizing Bella and I needed to speak, Esme graciously agreed to watch over her until the morning. Jumping over the river and racing through the woods we by unspoken agreement turned toward our meadow.

Within just a few minutes we detected the sound and scent of a small herd of deer. Bella was still reluctant to feed off deer, preferring the taste of mountain lion. Tonight, however, she was too anxious to postpone our talk any further by putting up a fight. Her prowess at taking down the animals still astonished me, the movements reminding me of a smoothly choreographed dance. After we had both fed, she approached me and took my hand as we walked toward the meadow.

The night sky was unbelievably clear, with only a few clouds dotting the sky. A half moon was beginning to rise, and the stars shone brightly without the hindrance of city lights. Had we been human, our breaths would have created puffs of steam in the air. It was quite cold and most animals would soon begin to bed down for the evening in attempt to conserve heat. We had been lucky to find the deer still moving along their paths.

Bella led me to the middle of the meadow and sat down, leaning back on her elbows. Her gaze lingered on the constellations. My eyes never left her face. As I sat, I wondered how to begin the conversation. Comfortable silence; it would be so easy to fall in that trap again.

"Edward, what are we going to do about Jake?"

Well, this definitely wasn't what I had expected. "Jacob? What in particular do you want to discuss about him?"

I might not have always chosen the wisest things to do regarding Bella, but if she was going to start with an easy topic, far be it from me to stand in the way.

"Before we realized I was carrying Renesmee, we had planned to go to Dartmouth, right?"

She glanced to me but didn't stop for an answer.

"So, I'm thinking that we should go to school and drag Jake with us." Her words began to build steam, and would have been unintelligible to a human listener.

"We can't go to Dartmouth. It's just too far away, and to be honest, I'm a little concerned about the Volturi, what with Henry and everything. Not to mention I'm sure Aro would still do anything to have you and Alice as part of their team."

How did she not realize she would be as big a target as I was?

I waited for her to come back around to Jacob. Bella's mind was a mystery to me, but if I had learned anything, I knew that she looked at a situation and pondered it from all sides; much like she had done regarding her choice to become a vampire. I hadn't given her enough credit; she had pondered the positive and negatives ad infinitum.

Carlisle, and now Jasper, felt this was the reason she had taken to our way of existence so easily. I briefly remembered my vision of Bella's guardian angel; sky-eyed and mischievous. Or maybe she really had been fashioned for just this existence. I didn't have to wait too long.

She continued with her adroit leaps in her logic. "Jake needs to go to school. I know you don't know this side to him as well as I do, but he's _really_ smart and good with his hands, particularly around cars. I swear, to watch him work on the motorcycles was almost a sensual experience."

She must have sensed my stillness at this declaration, because she snorted and reached over to poke me in the ribs. "Lighten up," she said as she continued.

"I just don't want him to get into the mindset of thinking this is it for him. But we have to think of a way to convince him. Not that I think Nessie couldn't just say 'Please' and get her way, but he would be devastated if he thought he was living off of anyone. We have to find a way to make it work."

She looked back at me. My gaze had never wandered from her face, and for a moment, I could envision her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, I would love nothing better than for you to experience college and get the opportunity to follow a major, perhaps English Literature."

I saw the agreement and excitement in her gaze.

"I have no doubt you'll be able to control your bloodlust. It shouldn't be an issue like I thought before. Even with our European escapade, your grades are good and you can get into any school you desire."

She laughed saying, "So long as the Cullen family donates a library."

I grinned. "Actually, Bella, I did nothing of the sort the last time; you made it on your own. Your essay tipped the decision; I just made sure it was received by the most advantageous professor on the admission panel."

Switching paths, I asked, "Do you believe Jacob would be comfortable at a university?'

She pondered this for a few moments before answering. "I think Jake is determined enough to handle a university. He would do well in the engineering or mechanical fields, right?"

I looked into her eyes and wondered about her tenacity. "Why is this important to you?"

"Jake has always come in second; to Sam, to his sisters, to the pack, to his obligations, and lastly and most importantly to you. I want Jake to experience being first. The only first he has had was with the small pack. I want him to be the first male of his family to make it through a university, the first with Nessie…"

I growled at this statement, earning a smirk from her as she continued.

"…The first male of his family to really have a choice."

She was right. Jacob deserved much more. I just wasn't ready to include my daughter in this declaration.

"Edward, the feelings I have for Jake are so strong. Now, listen to me before you tense up. If you had never been a part of my life, if Nessie never existed, I would have lived my life with Jake. I would have married him and had his children. We would have been happy."

She reached over to grab my hand, comforting me. "I know it's hard to hear, but I wanted to let you see the depth of my emotions for him. I do love him. I admit, after having Nessie, I was relieved to know the irrational pull was gone. Jake was right; during the pregnancy, it was her all along. But even as strong as those emotions were, they will never compare to how I feel about you. I think we've both established we can't live without each other; we're two halves of the same being."

I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and lowering us both to the ground so she was cradled against my body.

She placed her chin on my chest, looking up into my face, and continued. "Seeing him afforded school is important because of how I feel about him. It isn't just an obligation or guilt; I truly want him to have opportunities. In the long run, it'll be difficult for him to exist around us if he can't feel like an equal, and that means education. He does have his pride - I should know; I've stepped on it more than once - and he was gracious enough to keep being my friend."

I was calmer than Bella probably gave me credit for, mostly because nothing she said came as any surprise. After returning to Forks, and still operating under the delusion that I could stymie Bella's desire to join me in eternal damnation, I had pondered whether or not Jacob would be the best option for Bella. It was clear how deep Jacob's feelings were for Bella, and I knew she returned those emotions, to a degree. Bella was right though; she and I, our fates were sealed practically from the first day we met; no matter how hard I had fought it in my arrogance.

Getting back to the task at hand, I stated, "I'm sure he won't have a hard time getting scholarships. The universities here in the northwest have particularly strong programs for Native Americans. What he can't get, we can find a way to support in work-study, without him knowing, of course. To be honest, I was thinking pretty much along the same lines for Leah."

She smiled knowingly at me. "I kind of thought you were feeling all responsible towards Leah at the meeting today."

With a half smile on my lips, I asked, "Am I that easy for you to read?"

Bella must have liked what she saw in my expression, because she reached down to trace her fingers around my lips. I was distracted immediately. She leaned down into my chest, taking a deep breath soaking in my scent.

"Of course I don't read you; I just know how your mind works. You've been attempting to find ways to repay everyone involved in our lives over the past two years. As much as you see yourself as a monster, compassion is your true nature."

"Bella, I swear to you, we will find a way to make it work. If he's lucky enough to be the person Nessie chooses, you're right; he will need to survive around us. I have the easy part; now you have to convince him."

She huffed in response.

"Love, money isn't an obstacle. We can go anywhere, but I think you're right in thinking that staying close to Forks is a good idea. Carlisle wants to stay near in case we need to regroup for defense.

"We could possibly look at the University of Washington in Seattle. I believe they even have an evening English Literature program, which would alleviate our concerns about being outside during the day. Before we moved to Forks, I looked there before attending the University of Alaska. I remember they also offer a good many programs in Engineering.

"I can ask Esme to begin looking for a place for us; I know she will be happy to have a direction to pursue. She's been waiting for us to make up our minds. The idleness has been difficult on her."

Bella sat up, moving forward to look down into my face. "Edward, speaking of money, do I really want to know how much you have sitting in accounts? I only ask because we fought over it before I was changed. I've never lived in a situation where it wasn't a consideration for most decisions. When I took money preparing for Nessie and Jake to run, it felt like stealing. Mostly, I just need to know how much to rein Alice in when she's using our credit card."

I was sadistic enough to enjoy the uncomfortable look on her face, because I could imagine my preferred vision - of a blush across her cheeks.

I replied, "You can buy or purchase anything you want, love. And by the way, I don't have money sitting in accounts, Bella; _we_ have money sitting in accounts."

She dismissed me, stating, "Oh. I guess that _is_ one of the other perks of marrying you."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at her sarcasm, and was momentarily lulled into laxness. Before I thought through the repercussions, I blurted, "Actually, the money was in your name long before we married." I instantaneously realized my mistake.

"What do you mean?" she hissed.

Damn, you would think I would know what would add fuel to the fire. I had promised Bella absolute truth. Jacob had informed me previously I would have to practice complete honesty with Bella after her transformation. He was correct, and I knew he would enjoy my discomfort. I was so accustomed to sharing only parts of the story with her that the impending conversation and its need for transparency was daunting. Man up, Edward.

"Bella, when I left Forks, I transferred everything into joint accounts. I forged your signature on the papers. I had an arrangement with Jasper that, if anything happened to me while I pursued Victoria, he would have all the assets transferred solely into your name. He already had a will and death certificate fabricated."

"You mean to say that, had I not been able to save you, and by some miracle I returned home to Forks and lived through the experience of losing you again, I would have found out I was heir to your estate?" she stated, clearly astounded.

I simply replied, "Yes."

She practically shouted, "I would have been furious. I probably would have driven the Aston Martin off a cliff in retaliation."

I cringed to think about that particular vision, but honestly stated, "Bella, I left you everything to insure your happiness in life. I trust you with all my being."

"Do you really?" she questioned in a harsh tone.

Had we been on the field of an English duel, those words would be equivalent of the proverbial slap across the cheek with the riding gloves.

"Edward, do you really trust me with your whole being? Because sitting here in this seat it doesn't always particularly feel that way. You just lay a bombshell on me telling me you were leaving me hundreds of thousands of dollars."

Hundreds of millions actually, but I didn't know if she really wanted to hear it.

"You state I am your life. But you don't trust me with everything." Her tone was accusatory, and accurate.

I had attempted to relay to Bella my inadequacies since the moment I first spoke to her. As soon as I returned from Denali and began my slow dance with the amazing creature before me, I had attempted to warn her and win her simultaneously. I had attempted to explain. Looking back, I realized I had not given her credit for the ferocity of her mind and will.

When Carlisle changed me at the age of 17, my body had frozen. From the first moment of my contact with Bella, I had begun to thaw. The thoughts, emotions, and feelings I felt were foreign to me and difficult to manage. Although I may be almost a hundred years old, with regard to love I was still an emotional 17 year old. I had made many of the same mistakes any other teenager would make in a relationship, compounded by the fact that I was a predator fighting his instincts while trying to forge a relationship with his prime prey at the same time.

How do you explain; to make sense of all your mistakes? How do you make amends to those you have wronged, but do so in a way that leaves the relationship capable of moving forward, growing, becoming more perfect?

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	8. How do I love thee

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach_

_Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

"Bella, may I kiss you before we begin this part of our conversation?" I asked hesitantly.

She appeared confused by my request.

"I ask because I'm unsure of the outcome of what we are about to rehash. I know you're my mate and we will ultimately be fine sooner or later, but I'm selfish enough to admit that, if I have to be put in the 'dog house', I would like to have a fresh memory to hold onto."

Bella grinned and leaned up into a kiss. The passion between us combusted instantaneously. I dug my fingertips into the moist earth to keep from touching her. I was smart enough to know Bella needed to lead this time. My simple need for a kiss was rewarded.

Bella pressed my lips open and I felt her tongue slowly caress mine. The tactile feel of her tongue sliding along mine was enough to make me lose control. It was torture, but at the same time it was incredibly erotic. For the briefest measurement of time, I envisioned some of the games Emmett and Rosalie participated in. I could now appreciate the rewards.

When Bella finally released my lips, I lay panting. My hands had formed claws, which had raked into the ground below me. Every muscle in my body was tensed to the point of pain. One additional touch and I would have exploded. Bella looked to my black eyes and saw my restraint was cracking. As old as time, the knowledge garnered by Eve to entice her Adam unfurled inside of Bella.

"Do not move!" her strangled voice ordered as she unbuttoned my shirt.

She then began to use overt torture by pressing her lips to various locations on my body nipping here and there. As her lips lowered below my navel, her hair dragging silky trails across my chest and abdomen, I registered only a vague impression of snarling, snapping, and clothes ripping as my body abandoned reason and conscience.

As reason and sanity returned, I felt horrified. I lifted to my knees, gasping, running my hands across her body, looking for any damage as she stretched. "Bella, did I hurt you in any way?"

"In all the right ways," she replied in a husky voice.

"Bella, did I break anything? Tell me. I know you'll heal, but the thought of causing you any pain…." I couldn't even continue speaking I was so distraught. I had not meant for that to happen.

"I know," she replied.

Astonished I strangled out, "Did I say that out loud?"

She sighed. "No, you didn't say it; I just knew how you would feel."

I groaned. "You destroy my control, Bella. I can't think straight when you touch me like that."

She cupped my face with her hand. "Edward, I know you didn't plan to touch me other than a kiss, but I so enjoy being able to push you out of control. I have at least two years of stored up fantasies from my human memories. Pay back is going to be hell for you… so many times you left me wanting… so many hours of restless sleep."

" 'Hell' isn't the definition I'd choose," I smiled down at her, shaking my head side to side. She slid her fingers to the side of my mouth.

She breathed. "My smile… my Edward."

What a perfect opening. I gathered her in my arms and shifted our bodies to place her once again on top of me. Habit had me wishing I had a blanket to place over her naked body. All I had to offer was my shirt, which I was sure was the only usable item left.

"I am, you know: your Edward. Everything… I don't know how to start Bella. We could spend years here letting me explain about my life, trying to rationalize my actions. I'm not sure we would be able to accomplish it all tonight."

I felt her lips smile against my chest. "Let me ask questions, and I want honest, complete answers. If anything comes to your mind during those answers, let me know it. I'll get to question you like you once did me, but about more than my favorite color or flower."

I murmured my consent.

Before she could begin, though, I needed to start with the questions already asked.

"Love, in regards to the money, I can't give you a specific figure because I haven't looked at the portfolio lately, but suffice it to say we have about $100 million in various accounts in the States alone. We've diversified over the past thirty years or more to place more in accounts overseas, to avoid becoming too suspicious. We have a similar amount in accounts in Switzerland and the Grand Caymans. Tax time is interesting for all of us as we have to complete forms under all our aliases."

"Believe it or not, Emmett takes on responsibility for financial management in the house. He has a keen mind for numbers and keeping track of our accounts. He gets a kick out of filing the returns, like he's playing a game of cat and mouse. Alice picks our investments, and Esme handles our donations. Most are made anonymously to various charities and we've made endowments to all the universities we've attended. Carlisle wants to go ahead and set Nessie's accounts up, but he's been waiting for me to talk with you."

I noticed Bella was rigid in my arms, and I looked down to her face. Her pupils were dilated, overriding the golden color.

"Are you telling me the Cullens have over 200 million dollars spread across the world?" she strangled out.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Well she asked to be told everything; I would just sit back and enjoy her reactions.

"No, Love, I'm saying that you and I have that much money in accounts across the world. Carlisle and I maintained the human facade for the first couple of years by investing the money I inherited and his salary at the hospitals."

"As soon as Emmett calmed down from being a newborn, we realized his ability to manage financial affairs. When Alice showed up on the scene, things began to explode. Carlisle had to physically restrain them at one point, as it was getting out of control. Really, how much money do you need? He restricted their maneuvering by placing everything in set interest bonds for about 10 years. Emmett and Alice were devastated. The Mafia has nothing on those two."

I snickered, remembering the scene played out in our Wyoming home.

Her hoarse voice garbled, "Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper?"

I understood her question.

"Carlisle placed millions of dollars in accounts for each of them when they joined our family. Bonnie and Clyde…" I saw her eyebrow rise. "Esme's name for Alice and Emmett when they get into the groove…well they've invested independently as well. Each family member is a millionaire in their own right."

Bella slid off my chest, sitting with her legs crossed underneath. She was still in shock. I didn't understand the importance of money to humans. It was a means to an end for me. I had concluded perhaps the difference was that, during my human years, I had always led a comfortable life. I did not know hunger or suffering, except for at the end. This knowledge colored many of my choices in the past in recommending charities to Esme. I wondered what causes Bella would champion. Knowing my luck, it would probably be Save the Wolves.

I looked to her again. "Bella, can I proceed, or do you need a few more moments?"

Her only answer was a slight nod of her head. Mute Bella. Hmmm…this was quite enjoyable. How often did I get to enjoy rendering her speechless; well, outside of the bedroom that is.

"I do trust you with everything. If I can be blamed for anything, it's for not being able to deal with the emotions you brought forth in me. Before Carlisle changed me, my sole purpose in life was to join the armed services. I've always had a protective nature and it was amplified by my change. Just like your nurturing, protective nature was brought forth by yours. You know you really didn't have much of a chance of avoiding it with all the pregnancy hormones running through your system when I bit you, on top of your latent talents. You'll probably give Esme a run for who is more mothering."

I grinned to think what a combined Esme/Bella team would do to our family. Talk about ruling with an iron fist.

"It isn't an excuse, Bella, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to make less of the consequences of my decisions. But I really wasn't as in control as everyone believed I was. Within a few days, I went from being a stoic, solitary creature whose existence hadn't changed in over eighty years to feeling emotions I couldn't even comprehend. Never mind that, first and foremost, I wanted to drain you of every drop of blood. When I could get some control over the monster inside me, I had to fight my human emotions and feelings."

I tensed for a moment. "Talk about having fantasies. I have a list of things I'm going to do to you; you can't even imagine the images I've seen in human minds over the past years, much less what my family has provided."

I shuddered, trying to get my body in control. That particular beast had already been released once tonight.

I heard her small voice squeak. "I wondered. I have to admit I was a little suspicious. I knew you were a virgin, with steadfast morals and all, but I wondered if you might have experimented a little in the past. You were just too good at it to start with."

Hmmm. She had awoken from her stupor. "Only you, only for you have I felt that way. No one else ever interested me. Truly."

I waited for a few moments to make sure I was under control before looking over to her.

"Bella, if you could please see it my way for once. A creature with a dangerous past, plenty of bad mistakes, but with near ironclad control of himself; then along comes a girl seemingly tailor made not just to attract my attention but to demand it and demolish my self control all at once. I worked hard to be around you, to enjoy your company vicariously if nothing else. But you kept throwing yourself at me."

I heard her huff. Leaning up to reach her, I placed my hands on the side of her face, smiling, trying to dazzle her. "I don't mean like the other girls, I mean you kept challenging me; placing yourself in my vicinity. The throwing yourself at me came later in your bedroom."

Inwardly, I enjoyed the incredulous look she sent me, but I winced as her fist connected with my arm.

"Then the jealousy hit, and I didn't even realize it for what it was. As I was beginning to develop some mastery, James appeared, then the incident with Jasper. I was having enough trouble controlling my own emotions and actions, much less the actions of others I brought into your life. I made a bad mistake. I thought I would be the only one to suffer. I didn't comprehend the intensity of your emotions."

"Edward, how could you believe I didn't love you?" her voice was a little stronger.

"Bella, I'm not sure I can explain this correctly, I knew you loved me but, for the most part, what I had seen humans call love was weaker than what we feel. 'I love you' is so simple to say and spoken on a daily basis by couples who hate each other a few months down the road. I couldn't read your mind, so I really had no perspective on your 'I love you' being so different. I wanted to believe you felt something unique for me but, even though I knew I would live in agony for the rest of your life, I just didn't realize how it would affect you."

"In fairness, Alice tried to tell me. By the time I could hear her I didn't want to listen. It would have meant the consequences for my actions were as destructive to you as me."

Something I was saying must have spoken to her compassion as she reached to grab my hand.

"Keep going," she stated simply.

"I was coming back; I've already told you as much. I just couldn't exist in this world without being around you. I planned to come to you on my knees begging, assuming, of course, that you hadn't done exactly what I originally wanted you to do and moved on. Had you moved on, I would have existed around your universe."

I breathed for a moment to regain control over the churning inside. "I would have insured you never knew I had come back, but I would have followed you until your death and, well, you know what I would have done afterward. Thank goodness you didn't. Move on, that is."

My simple declaration brought forth a stunning smile across her face.

"Bella, one of the curses of being a vampire is perfect recall of everything since awakening. I think you understand better than you think about what I was feeling and why I made the choice I did. With your permission, I'd like to remind you of something, as you may have lost some of the memories from before your change."

I waited patiently for her permission. She squeezed my hand.

"The morning Jacob and you awoke in the tent, the day we faced Victoria, I didn't fight fair. Remember?"

She nodded her head affirmatively.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

She stared into the night, sorting through the haze surrounding her memories. She shook her head. "It's really fuzzy; to be honest I can't remember it clearly; just bits and pieces. I know I was upset that I had hurt him. I remember a sense of panic."

"When you heard him howl, you did panic. I told you not to torment yourself. You told me '_Yes, I should save my energy to torment Jacob some more. I wouldn't want to leave any part of him unharmed.' _I mentioned he had known what he was doing. You replied, '_Do you think that matters? Do you think I care whether it's fair or whether he was adequately warned? I am hurting him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again. I am a hideous person." _

I waited to see if she would make the connection.

Her startled gaze settled on my face, and awareness seeped into her expression. She gasped. "I did the same thing," her horrified voice relayed. "I planned to stay out of his life so he would move on; learn to love again. Oh my God, Edward. How have I not seen this until now?"

"Because, Love, in so many ways you are a better creature than I am. You went to him and let him down as easy as you could with honesty. I thought I would have to provide a clean break to help you move on. I can't say I regret trying to help you stay human, but I do regret the cruel words I used."

I paused to run my fingers lightly across her cheekbone and down the line of her jaw. I started to speak again and she placed her fingers on my mouth.

"Hush for a moment, Edward; epiphany time."

How I wished she would open her mind to me so that I could hear her thoughts. After a few minutes Bella's face lightened.

"You were cruel to provide the clean break, in hopes that I would move on. I knew that when we returned from Italy. I just couldn't comprehend why you felt the need to leave me in the first place. I know you've stated it was for my safety. Of course, when it happened I thought you just didn't love me enough; that you didn't love me the way I loved you. My pain has centered on how you could say you loved me and then just walk away."

Her voice exuded understanding and a degree of embarrassment. "I see now."

We remained quiet for a few minutes and we could hear the noises of the night surrounding us. A breeze had picked up and I began to think we should head back to the cottage. Not that being naked in the cold bothered us.

"Edward, I want to know what happened when you got the call from Rose?"

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	9. Inferno

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_I did not die, and yet I lost life's breath:_

_imagine for yourself what I became,_

_deprived at once of both my life and death._

_Inferno, Dante_

"_Edward, I want to know what happened when you got the call from Rose?"_

With those simple words, the churning in my stomach went from a mild summer storm to typhoon level. The boy inside of me couldn't bring himself to look into her face.

"That moment was the darkest point of my existence. Watching Renesmee suck the life out of you was mild by comparison, because even then there was hope. Jacob thought of me as the burning man, and it was an apt description of my existence at the time; the flames licked me from all sides. It was within my power to save you, but my hands were proverbially tied like a man to the stake. And yet there was still hope. Bella, I would have torn Rose to pieces to save you. I never left because my plan was to be there to get to you before your heart stopped. But Rose's words on the phone that day, followed by my misinterpretation of Jacob's words, left no hope at all."

I didn't realize I was shaking until Bella took me into her arms. Her whispered "_It's okay," _combined with the tug of her fingers through my hair calmed the chaos inside. Marginally.

I barked out a mirthless laugh. "You would think I could get through this, considering you're sitting here with me."

I took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"As I told you before, I blame myself for not confirming the information with Alice first. I was living like the sewer rats, Bella. Staying in any uninhabitable place I could find. I was unfit for any companionship. I didn't realize it then, but I know now I was in the wrong place; led by false clues. Victoria was here, so close to ending your life for real."

"I can clearly recall the words. _She's dead, Edward. Bella …threw herself off a cliff two days ago. _I couldn't process it. It was too surreal. I called your house to confirm. I thought Rose was just tormenting me to get her way. I couldn't comprehend any other explanation. Then I heard his voice. _He's at the funeral._ I don't even remember shutting the phone off. I walked out of the tenement I was in and threw the phone aside. I made it down to the wharf before I collapsed."

I tensed within her embrace as she cradled me against her chest. This next confession would be the most difficult.

"Bella, you can't tell Carlisle this. I'm not sure how he would react."

I lifted my head from her chest to see into her eyes. For a moment, we experienced a power struggle; I wasn't going any further with this explanation without assurance. She was hesitant because she sensed something catastrophic coming. Her curiosity, or compassion, won out.

"Okay, I promise," she whispered.

"Bella, I blacked out. I don't remember anything for at least a day. I 'woke up' lying under a dock in the wet sand, on my side, with rats crawling across my body. My clothes were torn, I assume they attempted to feed on my flesh. I'm sure they thought I was a corpse because of my temperature."

She gasped, pulling me closer.

"I hadn't fed in a month and I wondered if I might possibly be able to starve myself. I think I was already trying to escape the pain, the torture, in any way I could. I was hallucinating."

"WHAT!" her shout startled me. "What do you mean; hallucinating?" only slightly calmer.

I was overwhelmed at the prospect of telling her the next part. She would probably assume she had married an unstable being.

"When I first started climbing through your window, before you even knew I was there, I cursed Fate. The fate that had placed you in my way. I envisioned a harpy who found it amusing to place you in such danger. Then, one night, as I watched you sleeping, another vision crossed my mind. This one was of an angel; someone who helped to fashion you just for me, almost as a gift from God." Of course I spurned this idea. I had no place in Heaven and now I had doomed Bella to this same existence.

Before she could sense my distraction, I continued. "As crazy as it sounds, when I opened my eyes under the wharf, it was because I heard a voice in my head telling me to get up. It urged me to go home, to Forks. I cursed that Fate would enjoy such torture. Was I to go home to see your final resting place?

Bella, the urge to go home was so strong, but I ignored it. I had been a second away from leaving to go home, to find you, before I received Rose's call. I could find no better temporary consequence for my actions than to deny myself the chance to lurk in the shadows and look upon your grave, to hear the thoughts in others minds of their memories of you before I obtained my final consequence and was no more."

She attempted to draw my face to hers for a kiss, obviously needing to comfort me. I was not good enough for her; surely touching my black soul defiled her. _Whoa!_ Where had that thought come from? I turned away, drawing into myself. Coldness began settling where my heart once existed. My muscles locked down.

Bella cried out. Since her change, I had never refused her advances; I reveled in them. Panic infused her voice as she spoke to me. "Edward, come back to me. I didn't realize… Please, if this is too hard for you to speak of it, I don't want to know. We're fine now. It hurts me too much to hear this from you."

Hurt… no. I had done enough of that already. My breaths coming in pants, I roused out of my darkness and choked out, "I want you to know. I want you to see I also suffered as a result of my decision. I'm not doing it to garner sympathy from you, but to help portray the level of my grief. When I heard the voice, I spun around to see who was talking to me. There was no one there. Nothing; no sound; no scent; no _anything_. I believed that my mind had finally snapped. It didn't matter though, because I knew what I was to do next."

"I stopped to purchase clothing. The ones I had on smelled of sewer and were filthy. I knew I would not be allowed on a plane in that condition. After taking a shower in the dump I had rented for the evening, I went to the airport. I was lucky to catch an almost immediate flight to Italy. You know my conversations with Aro and the Volturi from Alice's visions; no need to rehash them. I was dead, Bella. Everything inside me had frozen again. I was ravenous, desperate to end the torture, desperate for any relief. I probably looked like a Heroin addict."

We both chuckled slightly at my reference, and the memories it brought forth from our shared past.

"When Aro refused, I lost all rational thought; I had been holding on by a thread as it was. I wasn't burning then, Love; I was incinerating. I can only compare the level of pain I felt to the excruciating agony of the change, magnified one hundred times over."

I felt Bella's body cringe.

"Somewhere from deep inside of me, I remembered Carlisle's philosophies. I would do anything, _anything_ to have the slightest chance to be with you again. If I could just put an end to this existence, then everything would be all right. I would either feel nothing; my presence in this world reduced to the scattering of a few ashes, or ecstasy as I could see you again. Either was preferable to what I was feeling."

I now felt Bella's arms around me trembling. I was overwhelming her. But it was like a dam, once the first water starts to go over it is almost impossible to staunch the flow.

"As I stood to prepare myself for stepping into the light in the plaza, I was overcome with peacefulness. I saw the angel again in my thoughts. She had her arms thrown out in front of her, blocking my way. It was just an illusion, so I knew I could simply walk through her. But in her presence, the relief from the pain was so drastic that, for a few moments, I lingered, turning my palms to her in supplication."

"Bella, in an instant, everything changed. I saw your face in my mind and I heard your voice calling me. In that moment, I concluded the angel had come for retribution; intent on my destruction. The sound was meant to goad my steps, so I could be punished for my transgressions, for spurning such an extraordinarily fashioned gift. Before anything could stop me, I stepped through what I had envisioned as her body, toward the light, smiling inwardly at the belief, the relief, that it was to be over. And I slammed right into you."

My body felt weak. Had Bella's arms not surrounded me, I would have slumped to the ground.

"Bella, Carlisle can never know. Although our family is surrounded with the unusual and supernatural, dealing with a suicidal vampire was enough. He must never know that my sanity is also questionable. Vampires just do not black out and see things."

Bella's hand reached to my face placing her forehead against mine. She pushed her shield away and I relived what I had believed to be my last moments in her mind. The creature I saw was tortured. I heard my joy at finding her in my arms and saw the resolution in my face in the belief I had been destroyed and found her waiting for me on the other side. She looked into my eyes as her shield snapped shut. I gazed into her golden eyes, so grateful I had hesitated even for those briefest of moments.

She spoke hesitantly. "That's why you reacted so peculiarly when we returned to Forks and I told you I was hearing voices; the reason you didn't look at me like I was crazy. You had your angel and I had mine."

Hmmm. I had never thought of it that way, but how she could equate me to an angel was beyond my comprehension.

She continued. "Neither of us probably wants Carlisle to be privy to this information. Poor Renesmee, already doomed to be unique among vampires, and now she has two loony parents to boot."

Her humor broke through my ravings, and I felt cleansing laughter unfurl from my chest; once unleashed I couldn't control it. Bella joined in and the noise echoed throughout the meadow filtering through the trees. My body felt limp with relief afterward.

"Bella, I could lay here all night but may I suggest we head for home. We can walk and talk at the same time. I'm sure we could avoid any human detection, but I know the wolves still patrol this area and if one of them catches us in this state, they'll all get an eyeful. Hearing the noise we just made could make one of them curious to see what we are doing here."

Bella jumped up, clearly startled with the thought. I grinned, handing her my shirt. One sleeve was torn off, but for the most part it would cover her body on the way. I turned to see her holding up the tattered remains of my pants with a smirk on her face. My boxers weren't much better, but I could hold them together at one side.

I smirked. "Well, they were pretty dirty anyway from the football game."

Bella failed to stifle her giggle. She was barely able to force out, "We look like we've been attacked by wild animals."

"You were, Bella…you were."

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	10. Atonement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow—_

_You are not wrong who deem that my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

_Edgar Allan Poe_

I proposed that we run back to the cottage, enticing Bella with the promise of a roaring fire in our stove. The additional promise of a foot rub tipped the scales. I followed behind her as she dashed in between and around trees, clearly enjoying the moment. My enjoyment came from the occasional glimpses of her body I received as the wind whipped my tattered shirt. After reliving the nightmare of my existence during the days I believed Bella was gone, this moment of chasing her through the woods and the peacefulness of my existence seemed but a dream; an undeniable boon for an unworthy creature.

I knew Bella had more questions, but I wanted to continue this conversation where I could hold her wrapped in a blanket with our feet almost touching the roaring stove. I wanted the illusion of being human, if only to provide some semblance of normalcy to our unnatural existence. I would give her anything; do anything to keep her by my side. I wanted to give her no opportunity to regret the decisions she had made, and the ones I had made for her. It was still surreal she had chosen me over everything.

Upon entering the door to our cottage, Bella headed for our bedroom. "I'll grab you some sweats as well, if you want to start on the fire."

Getting the stove started took just seconds, but it would take a few minutes for the heat to be perceptible in the cold room. I turned toward the hallway and met Bella coming out the bedroom door. She looked like my Bella; ratty sweatshirt and pants, with huge socks on her dainty feet and her hair pulled into a ponytail. I probably had a foolish smile on my face as my eyes took her in.

"If Alice could see you now, she'd have a fit," I stated.

She grimaced. "Don't think I don't know it. I have several pairs hidden in a few different locations, just in case she sees something. Hopefully, she won't be able to find them all."

I wrapped my hands around her waist and lifted her to my mouth. A chaste kiss; a reverent kiss. Setting her down, I used one hand to brush the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear.

She grinned. "I had to brush all the leaves out, between the football game and the animal attack." Grabbing the clothes she had brought me out of her arms, I carried her over to a chair and set her down gently, moving the chair closer to the fire.

"I'll be back in a moment," I murmured. She looked at me quizzically, but proceeded to wiggle into the chair, getting comfortable. I dressed within a second of entering our room. Bella was beginning to rub off on me. I could now understand the necessity of sweats for comfort.

I walked to the closet to grab a blanket and the basket I desired. I had gone with Emmett to Port Angeles a week earlier. I talked him into stopping at a specialty shop and purchased an assortment of massage oils. Emmett had teased me unmercifully until the day I caught him smelling of some of the same fragrances. Needless to say, I had caught the whiffs of oil on Rosalie, but I had not been able to withhold my teasing comments when Emmett walked by smelling of daisies.

Our scuffle had broken one of Esme's lamps; earning her wrath, but it had been worth it. Emmett had crucified me too long about my sexual nature, or lack thereof. Jasper had even participated in the fun, calling him Daisy behind his back, but within hearing distance. Rose added her special touch by buying him a pair of "Daisy Duke" shorts. I didn't even want to know how she had found a pair close to his size or what happened to them.

Bella looked to my face, probably wondering about the amusement she detected as I walked into the room. "I was just remembering Daisy," I stated in response as I placed the blanket on her and the basket in her lap.

She broke out into peals of laughter. "Edward, I've arranged for a bouquet of Gerber Daisies from us on Valentine's Day."

I chortled. "Are you serious? He'll go nuts."

"I know," she responded darkly. "It'll be hilarious and only partial payback for him. I think Alice found a shirt on line that has daisies with smiley faces in the center of the flower. She was trying to see if she could get one in 5 or 6XL. He deserves it for giving us such a hard time."

Walking over to the stove to warm my hands, I managed my face into a stoic look. "Mrs. Cullen, you may not want to go too far; Emmett has been known to deal out vicious payback as well."

"Let him bring it on. I'm ready," she stated, her eyes lit with merriment.

She was, I realized. To his credit, Emmett had stood by his agreement when he lost that first arm wrestling match, but I knew if she upped the ante, so to speak, she would become fair game. Bella had become comfortable with her status in our motley crew and was capable of giving as good as she got.

I knelt down before Bella, slowly sliding the socks off her feet. Although she was capable of crushing rocks with them, they still retain their fragile human look.

"Edward, I was only teasing about the foot rub, really…" She stopped her protests as I slid my thumb underneath the arch of her foot. I held my hand out for a bottle of oil, and she didn't even pay attention to which one she grabbed. It didn't take much oil, as our skin was impervious to it, but it helped me slide my fingers along her sensitive skin. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and she closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of my hands on her.

It was pleasurable to watch her face, the fine tremors of ecstasy as I hit particularly sensitive areas. I wrapped my hand around her foot in entirety and squeezed from her ankle; dragging down to slightly pull her toes as my hand released her foot. I took each toe individually to caress then moved my fingers back along the underside to rub her heel. After a few minutes, I changed over to the other foot to repeat the process.

There was poetic symbolism as I knelt before this glorious creature. I was reminded of the imagery of Mary Magdalene kneeling before Christ to clean his feet with her hair and anoint them with oil. She did this as a symbol of her willingness to serve him, to be humbled before him. Bella would probably be surprised to know that I had not only read the Christian Bible in its entirety, but could quote the entire book from memory. Carlisle had challenged me years ago.

I had also read the Koran and multiple texts of Hindu beliefs. Emmett would groan when our debates began, but Jasper was always game to join in, due to the rich historical contexts. I believed in all the precepts of Christian beliefs; I just didn't think we had a chance of enjoying Heaven. Perhaps we would enter into Hell upon the end of our existence but I didn't plan to find out, now that Bella was with me.

I rolled her socks back over her feet, stretching over to reach the ottoman and pulling it underneath her legs. Before settling in the chair with her, I decided to load the fireplace with once more with wood; hoping to insure a long stretch of uninterrupted Bella time. Her eyes had slowly opened and followed my movements. She lifted the blanket for me, but I had better ideas. I picked her up and sat down with her in my lap and her head resting against my shoulder. Although my feet were closer, I knew she would still be able to enjoy the heat radiating from the stove. After tucking the blanket around our bodies, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to breathe the scent of her hair.

She unlocked one of my hands and proceeded to apply oil to my palm, digging her tiny thumb into my muscles. Bella knew my hands were sensitive and it felt particularly good tonight after my hours at the piano and the football game. I groaned my appreciation as she applied pressure working the areas of my palm and then flipping my hand to repeat the actions.

"Have I told you how incredibly erotic your hands are to me," she whispered. "I love to watch them dance over the keys when you play the piano, or to see them hold Renesmee, not to mention how they feel on my body." She brushed over my wedding ring saying, "They warn the world you are taken and they capture and hold your prey. So much strength, but gentle enough to brush your daughter's hair." In traditional Bella fashion, she veered onto another path. "You know, I understand more now why you consider yourself a monster." Okay, she definitely had my attention now.

She continued to minister to my hands as she spoke. "The day the Volturi appeared, I became animalistic myself. The rage was all encompassing; I would have gone down snarling and fighting to the bitter end. It was like every emotion I had ever experienced compressed into that moment; I craved the violence; to tear them limb from limb. I saw how uncontrollable the newborns can be, but I didn't comprehend how our nature puts us at risk of harming everything around us. When I was human, I had every belief you would never harm me, and I know still to this day I was right. You're incapable of harming one hair on my head. But I do understand now why you feared being around me; feared bringing me into your world while I was mortal."

I responded, "I fought it for as long as I could, but I wanted you so badly. It was excruciating to think of you being like me, and at the same time equally so imagining you remaining human. Love, in the end I would have let my selfishness rule. If Nessie's birth hadn't forced my hand, I would have probably succumbed before your year in college was out. My desire was just that strong."

"Hmmm," she said, lacing her fingers through mine. "Speaking of desires, I'm still very upset you kept the information about Felix from me."

The tightening of my muscles would have been obvious to even a human.

"Don't tense up on me, Edward. I have been thinking about this all night, and I need you to know I don't appreciate your actions. I'm going to give you a little break though, considering just how close you came to snapping that day in Volterra. It doesn't excuse, however, why you didn't mention this little problem before he came to Forks either of the other two times."

"Bella, this is another situation I'm probably going to have difficulty explaining. Let me begin with the first part. I was a jealous creature because I was not secure in our relationship. The first time, in Volterra, I had just been able to hold you again after being tormented with the belief you were dead. Then I see the visions of Jacob in Alice's head, hear what Felix and Alec were thinking, and deal with Aro offering you a place in the Volturi as well within just a short span of time, again not really as in control as everyone thought. The other time, to be honest, I was more worried about us making it out of the situation as more than just a pile of ashes. It didn't occur to me to discuss it with you after they left."

"Which brings me to the second part. You don't see yourself clearly, and therefore don't know the thoughts you produce in those of the opposite sex; human, wolf, or vampire. I'm constantly bombarded with thoughts of you and about you whenever we are around anyone other than my family. I hear thoughts about everything, and have for so long that I pretty much adapted by ignoring most of the babble. I learned the hard way with Emmett and Jasper; I had to calm them down too many times when a human would react to Rose or Alice's allure and I would comment. I can't read your mind, so I don't know what would be considered critical knowledge for you. I can most certainly inform you of the thoughts I catch; silly; perverted; and anything in between. But I suspect it would be disconcerting for you. I know it is for me."

Bella pondered what I had said for a few moments.

"You know, I've realized I really don't want to know who is on the list. It would make me uncomfortable. I'm going to trust that, if it becomes an issue again, you will let me know well ahead of time." She turned to look to me firmly stating, "It that understood?"

I leaned down to whisper gently in her ear. "Yes. And Bella, I love you."

"I know." She smirked.

"Minx," I said, gently biting on the lobe of her ear.

"Stop, Stop, Stop. You aren't going to distract me… just yet," she grumbled, swatting me with her hands having released mine. Can't blame a guy for trying. She turned back toward the stove and resettled into my lap.

"Edward, have you ever felt like we have been living the last couple of months reliving our mistakes from the past?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, for years we struggled through the whole 'turn Bella thing', then you finally wear me down to get married and I get pregnant. That month was a living hell, for me at least, wondering if I would make it through to see our child. Then we have a few months of loving her but at the same time worrying that she was going to live a very short life. Add in Alice seeing the Volturi coming and everything is thrown into a chaotic mess. I only now feel like I am catching my breath so to speak."

"It's almost as if we haven't been able to figure out who we truly are," I replied. I understood her disjointed rambling all too well.

"Yes, exactly," she breathed. "Just a few moments of extreme bliss interspersed throughout the hell."

"I warned you my existence in your life would cause problems," I snorted, joking.

She hissed loudly. "And that's another thing: I am tired of you constantly bringing your pessimistic, negative views of yourself to the forefront."

I was taken back by the venom in her tone.

She turned around to see my face and her demeanor softened. "Edward, I'm sorry. That probably came out too harsh. It's over; I'm here and there is nothing that can change what's happened. I have the man I love and a child I never even dreamed of having. I still have my best friend, and a large family - which I have always dreamed of having. You don't seem to realize that you couldn't have fulfilled my dreams in any more perfect way. Enough, okay, just enough. No more calling yourself a monster; no more thinking negative thoughts about your place in my life. No more! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes." It was the only response I could manage.

She arched her eyebrow at me clearly wanting more.

"I promise," I declared.

She turned her head forward, seemingly satisfied and settled back against my chest. "I would do it all again. James; Italy; the fighting; the pain; the heartbreak, all to have the opportunity to be sitting here right now. There is no other place I want to be."

As if a storm had cleared, I heard her lyrical voice return. "And I must say that sitting here is a very uplifting experience."

Hah! Funny! I couldn't control my body's reaction to the close proximity of her behind against my groin or the results of the friction from all her squirming. I was, as I had told her before, only a man. I felt the fine movement as she began to turn again to me.

I locked my hands around the upper portions of her arms. Repeating her words to me, I whispered in her ear. "Don't move."

After removing her sweatshirt I enjoyed the access afforded by the ponytail and feasted on her neck and shoulders, leaving marks as I bit her while at the same time running my hands across the smooth skin of her back and chest. It thrilled me to be able to sink my teeth into her without repercussion. Fantasy 101 included Bella and a chair: one soon to be down and thousands more to go.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	11. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

There are two births: the one when light  
First strikes the new awakened sense;  
The other when two souls unite,  
And we must count our life from thence,  
When you loved me and I loved you,  
Then both of us were born anew.

Love then to us new souls did give  
And in those souls did plant new powers.  
Since when another life we live,  
The breath we breathe is his, not ours.  
Love makes those young whom age doth chill,  
And whom he finds young keeps young still.

William Cartwright

The muted morning light was beginning to filter through the trees and reflect on the small pond in our garden outside the bedroom wall. Bella's body was wrapped around mine in the bed as we lay peacefully enjoying the solitude. I was anxious to surprise her, as today was Valentine's Day. Jacob had picked up our gifts to her on the trip to Seattle. He was coming to take her to breakfast with Renesmee; leave it to him to figure some way to put food into the mix, even with two thirds of the group unwilling to eat it.

I knew Jacob would be here any minute and I could hear Renesmee stirring in the next room. She was looking forward to surprising Bella with the gift she had stashed in her room. For a moment, I wondered if Bella would willingly accept the sentiments behind what Jacob and I had planned. She was always surprising me, and she probably always would. I leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," I murmured.

For a second, her eyes narrowed, but she lifted to me and placed her lips softly upon mine. I pulled away, quickly dropping back to the pillow. "You will not distract me."

She grinned mischievously, flinging her body on top of mine and straddling my hips.

"Are you sure?" she whispered as she arched her eyebrow.

She slowly ran her hand from my jaw down across my chest to feather her fingertips across my abdomen. I was finding it hard to concentrate with the feelings coursing through me… the touch of her skin … the heat.

"Bella," I croaked. "Jacob will be here any moment. He's coming to take you and Nessie out. Be nice."

As Bella slowly lowered her body onto me inch-by-inch she stated, "I _am_ being nice; _very_, _very_ nice."

She moved her hand back to my chin, holding me still as she lowered her lips. Just before touching me, she opened her mouth and bit lightly into my bottom lip. At the same time, she opened her mind to me; so I could see and feel everything. My muscles seized momentarily with the onslaught of twin desires. I reacted by grabbing her hair and wrapping it around my fists. I jerked her head back, using the momentum to flip her onto her back and throw my body on top. I heard her chuckling at the same moment I opened her lips with mine.

Then paradise was ruined. I heard a throat clear outside the door, which provided enough distraction for me to break apart from her. I leaped backward off the bed to stand near the closet door. Bella smiled her siren call, patting the bed beside her with invitation. I dashed into our closet, dressed, and retreated out through our door within seconds. As I shut the door behind me, I heard her laughing.

"That wasn't fair, Bella," I whispered and the laughing increased. I looked up to see Jacob standing at the end of the hall.

"Scared?" he asked grinning.

"Inexplicably," I replied.

He began to snort saying, "You created a monster." He seemed to find even more humor with his play on words.

We moved to the tiny living room, waiting on Bella. Jacob carefully ducked under several of the exposed beams to sit in a chair next to the wood-burning stove. Nessie bounced impatiently in another. I heard the door open behind me and saw Bella emerge, dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans that fit her like a second skin. I hissed. Was she trying to kill me? She continued to grin and went around me to sit on the ottoman.

"Well, Jake what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

Nessie broke in before Jacob could even respond. "Mama, we're taking you on a breakfast picnic at La Push, so we can sit on your and Jacob's tree and watch the ocean. Then we're going to meet Grandfather Quil and Emily to hear the stories. Then…"

Jacob placed his hand over her mouth, interrupting the happy childish prattle. "Don't be giving all our secrets away."

Jacob's hand was so big it was difficult to see much of Nessie's face, but she was shining. She was deliriously happy. I thanked the God above (not that he should listen) that my and Bella's child sat here so happily. I also silently thanked Jacob and Sam for eliminating the boundary lines so my family could enjoy the day planned.

"Love," I took a deep breath and started. "Jacob and I have something we want to discuss." For a moment, I saw something flash across her face.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to revert to trying to kill each other. At least not today," Jacob joked.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Jacob and I noticed you aren't wearing your bracelet anymore and wondered why?"

She looked between us, and then down at her hands. The room was filled with silence for a few moments. Jacob started to say something, but I quickly caught his eyes and shook my head. She took a deep breath and said, "After the fight with Victoria, I didn't want to wear it because I thought it might be symbolic of the competition. I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

She glanced up. We had been right.

Nessie jumped up, moving over to Bella and sitting on her lap. In her hands, she held a wrapped box. With Bella, you never knew how she was going to react to receiving gifts. She had been fairly gracious when my family gave us the home we were now sitting in, but Christmas had been an occasion overshadowed by fear and doubt; gifts had been the last thing on our minds. Jacob and I both held our breaths to see her reaction.

She kissed Nessie's head and slowly unwrapped the box. With the whimsical mood she had displayed this morning already, I half expected her to make some comment about cutting her finger. She reached inside to pull out her charm bracelet. For a second, she looked perplexed until she noticed two new charms attached.

The first charm detailed in silver the side profile of a girl's face outlined in curls. The child's hands lay on her lap cupping a startling blue sapphire. The child's legs were curled under her body in pixie-like fashion. The second charm was simply the words "da niente" in elegant silver script.

Bella looked up at me. Her eyes had begun to take on the golden cast of my misfit family.

I simply stated, "We're both a part of you… we won't tear you apart again."

I believe if my kind were capable of producing tears, Bella's eyes would have filled. Jacob was looking at Bella with a big grin.

"Will you explain to me the meaning of the charms?" she whispered.

I motioned for Jacob to start.

"Nessie and I wanted to get you something that signified your importance in our lives. I know you aren't into jewelry so I thought this might be the only opportunity I would have to get you something to signify your motherhood. The girl represents Nessie."

Nessie jumped in at that point, "…and the sapphire is our birthstone."

Jacob spoke in an exasperated voice. "Do you know all the torture I had to go through ordering this? The jeweler Edward sent me to knows _everything_. I had to listen to all the details about this and that. But I found out something cool; most gemstones have some folklore attached… beliefs that earlier generations held about the powers of stones. Do you know what the sapphire was believed to do?" he looked to both Bella and I.

We both shook our heads no.

"This is really neat… they believed the sapphire blocked evil spirits and provided serenity to the wearer. Can you believe it? Kinda funny considering your gift."

Bella smiled at this and reached around Nessie to give her a hug. She stood up and walked over to Jacob, placing Renesmee on the arm of the chair. He stood and engulfed her in a hug towering over her by a foot. She looked like a fragile porcelain doll compared to him; looks could be deceiving. Amazing; not one ounce of angst, jealousy, or urge to kill. Things had definitely changed. Jacob helped her latch the bracelet.

"So, the words… they're yours?" she asked as she turned around in Jacob's arms to look at me.

"Yes, but I've asked Jacob and Nessie if I can wait until my time alone with you to explain the significance."

Jacob mumbled, "and to finish off what was interrupted."

He cursed slightly as Bella backhanded him hitting him in the stomach. Hmmm… time alone with her was definitely appealing.

"The whole gang is going out tonight so we can give Carlisle and Esme some privacy at the house," I informed her. For a minute, a secretive look passed over her face and I wondered if she had figured out my plans for the day.

I could see Nessie was getting impatient to leave. She reached up to Jacob and said, "Let's go."

"Actually, Renesmee, we have presents for you and Jake," Bella stated.

I quickly went back to our room and came back with two small packages. Watching Jacob tear into the wrapping was almost as entertaining as watching Nessie. Bella had bought Nessie leather bound copies of Dante's Inferno, Purgatorio, and Paradiso in Italian. Carlisle and I were working with her to learn the language. I applauded the choice of Italian but lamented the topic. Nessie and I were beginning to have long standing "discussions" on God, Heaven, and Hell. She was sure to use this as part of our discourse.

Jacob opened his box to find a copy of Hot VWs magazine.

Bella spoke, "Rose thinks you're crazy to keep your Rabbit; not enough power. But if you are determined to fix it up, at least she thought this would give you some ideas to make it, in her words, less embarrassing. We purchased you a 2-year subscription."

Also included in the box was a gift certificate to Wolfsburg West, a Volkswagen parts specialty shop. Jacob's smile threatened to split his face as he pulled the certificate from the holder, and then his face fell.

Quickly realizing the problem, Bella hastily said, "It's from everyone, Jake; it doesn't mean the same to them as you and I."

Rosalie and Emmett had figured out the cost to make Jacob's car "presentable", and Esme had ordered the certificate. For a moment, I thought Jacob would refuse the gift.

Bella stepped in again, adding, "You might as well go ahead and take it. Otherwise, Rose just might hijack the thing and do it herself. You may not be comfortable with how it turns out."

I jumped in. "Jacob, whether she will admit it or not, Rose will now always feel in your debt. She probably won't do anything outright, so let her have her way. She can be as stubborn as Alice once she sets her mind to something."

Jacob mumbled under his breath, but he did slide the certificate into the magazine, which he promptly rolled up in his hand.

"I guess what I got her will probably piss her off, in comparison to this," he said laughing.

I lost control of my laughter having read his thoughts. He looked over to Bella twirling his finger in circles at his temple.

"What exactly did you get her?" she asked.

He looked sheepishly at the ground, muttering, "A Parenting for Dummies book."

Bella was temporarily stunned speechless. She finally strangled out, "And you expect to still be standing after she's through with you? Suicidal much, Jake?"

"She can try…" He snorted.

"Jacob, you didn't have to buy the family anything, I've been told for the most part the family buys each other gag gifts; and the cheaper the better. It's part of the challenge," Bella told him.

"Yeah, Nessie told me. That's why all our stuff came from the Rez yard sale. We found Alice a Magic 8-Ball, and Jasper a Custer's Last Stand Hat with fake blood on it. For Esme and the Doc, we finally decided on this huge wooden paddle with the words 'Attitude Adjuster' on it; figured they may have wanted something like that over the years."

The little snot looked right at me when he made the last comment. We traded mutual antagonistic smirks.

"O… K…" Bella blew out with an incredulous look on her face.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll have Nessie with me and let her give the gifts. We have this all figured out." Jacob and Nessie traded a conspiring look.

"Oh, and I forgot the best one. We found one of those dancing Daisy things for Emmett. It has sunglasses on and sings that annoying song 'Don't Worry Be Happy'."

Bella lost it with the last announcement. She fell into the chair that Jacob had occupied, holding her stomach. Had she been human, she would have found it necessary to wipe her face because tears would have been pouring from the laughter coming out of her body. Jacob stared down at her as if she had gone mad. He looked over at me, twirling his finger against his temple. Bella knocked him backwards from her blow.

"Ow! Geez, Bella, take it easy."

He reached behind the chair where Bella was still chuckling and pulled out a small package wrapped in newspaper. He handed it to Bella saying, "For you two later; just a little treat from me."

He was singing the National Anthem in his head so that I couldn't get a glance at his selection, I would pay Alice back for disseminating that particular strategy. He turned around and swatted Nessie lightly on the head with the magazine and said, "Let's go."

"I'll meet you at your dad's house around lunchtime," I told Bella as she was walking out the door. As soon as the door shut I rushed to the bedroom to assemble everything I needed.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	12. Father

"_My son, my son, turn here with whole assurance._

_Put by your fears and enter to your peace."_

_And I stood fixed,_

_At war with my own conscience._

_Purgatorio, Dante_

I took my time at the cottage, stopping to read in a book I had picked up on our last trip into Seattle. It was a peaceful morning, but I began to miss my family, and I decided to head to the main house to visit. Changing into my suit, I grabbed the bags I had set out earlier and walked out the door. What Bella did not know was Charlie had taken the plunge and asked Sue to marry him. Charlie joked that he wasn't getting any younger, and without Bella there to feed him, he just might not be long for this Earth. He didn't appreciate my observation that he had lived on take out for years before Bella even came back to Forks.

Being uncharacteristically impulsive, they decided to have Angela's father, Mr. Weber, perform the ceremony in his small church in town on Valentine's Day, just weeks after making the decision.

"Why wait?" Charlie had stated.

He wanted to surprise Bella, and I had been recruited to help. I was meeting Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee at Charlie's to let them get dressed for the occasion and we were driving from there to the church. Bella was to think it was a lunch date, until we arrived. Not the best excuse, considering she had had 'breakfast' with Jacob, but I had been at a loss as to how to get her to dress up.

Alice had picked out one of my suits, of course (stating that I wouldn't get it right), and outfits for Nessie and Bella. She had also purchased Jacob an outfit. I don't think Jacob had thought through the fact he was going to a wedding and only possessed jeans and T-shirts. Luckily, Alice was following me to the house, and the others were meeting us at the church; she could argue with him about it.

My respect for Charlie had grown by leaps and bounds when he put his foot down with Alice. No amount of whining, pleading, or grumping worked. He and Sue had been adamant about decorations, or lack thereof. It was to be a simple ceremony. He allowed her to buy him a suit, with his money, or so he thought; Alice stated to the family that "her" Charlie was not going to get married in some department store suit. I shuddered to think what designer Charlie would unknowingly wear and how she had nosed her way into Sue's business. Neither she nor Leah were on the friendliest terms with my family.

Sue had surprised me by telling Charlie that she wanted my family present at the ceremony. The only other participants would be her two kids, Jacob, and Billy. For a time around New Years, Charlie and Billy had been "on the outs", but seeing Charlie and Billy together afterward, I realized they hadn't been arguing over Sue, but over Billy not going to the doctor after a recent fall.

Going first to the garage, I placed the clothing in the Volvo and entered the house. I was immediately struck by the laughter I heard coming from the living room. Emmett was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and reading a book to Henry. Henry, however, seemed to have other ideas. As I watched, Emmett began reading out of the book, attempting to imitate the sounds and voices within the story. After about a minute of this, Henry picked up the football on the floor and threw it into Emmett's head.

Emmett stopped to explain to Henry they could play ball later, but for now they needed to finish the story. Henry appeared to acquiesce and looked down at the book. A minute later; however, his hand stealthily crept to the football and tossed it back at Emmett's head. This pattern must have been occurring for some time, because my parents and siblings were seated on the other couch with expectant faces. As soon as the football hit Emmett's head, they burst out laughing; earning a scowl from him.

Emmett was attempting "to turn over a new leaf." Although his normally exuberant nature was still intact, he had decided a mature parent must also focus on enlightenment of the mind. We had all waited for the punch line the day he made this announcement, but were sorely disappointed (or excited, in Esme's case) when we realized he was serious.

No one had the heart to tell him it probably wouldn't matter what he did, as it seemed the half-breeds were as intellectually gifted as full vampires. Henry's growth and development quickly mimicked Renesmee's. He wasn't speaking or walking yet; being only around two weeks old at our best guess, nor had he exhibited any sort of special gift to date. It wasn't difficult, however, to notice he was quickly bored with sorting, puzzles, and the other toys previously purchased for Nessie. He could crawl anywhere he decided to go, and on a few occasions had caused a slight panic by the precarious positions in which he was found. Alice teased both Emmett and Rose unmercifully.

"Like anything could hurt him," she would say.

Henry's mind was as open to me as anyone other than my loving, mischievous, bride. I couldn't pick up any thoughts or memories relating to the chaos he had been discovered in. He dreamed of his mom and dad, uncles and aunts, grandparents and cousin. He thought of playing ball and watching us sparkle in the sun. He even thought of riding atop Jacob or Seth's shoulders like he had seen Nessie do. He was a settled, well fed, and pampered baby. Emmett and Rose walked around in perpetual states of neurotic vigilance. It was highly entertaining.

Carlise caught my eye and I heard, "_Do you have a few moments? I would like to talk in my study._"

I nodded and followed him up the stairs into his sanctuary. Entering the library brought back a plethora of memories. Emmett, Jasper, and I had received many lectures in this room. It had also been a place of sanctuary. I could see Carlisle, as he would lean forward with his hands before him on the desk forming a steeple, either instructing us on acceptable behavior or in reflection. The dining room was the area for family discussions. The library was for guidance. As I pondered my memories, I sat in one of the chairs facing the desk, and was startled when Carlisle sat in the other. This was definitely a break in the pattern. I admit it made me nervous.

He began. _Because of the precarious nature in which we exist, this family has a unique mixture of rules and obligations. I see you as my son, but I also recognize you are a grown man. _

This definitely didn't sound good. I tried to think of what I might have done lately; he had a lot of options to choose from the past.

_I'm saying this to let you know you are under no obligation to answer my questions. I'm asking as your father, and friend. _

He stopped for a moment, seemingly searching for the precise words. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

_I wanted to know how it went when you spoke with Bella. Before you answer, though, I want you to know why I'm asking the question. When you decided to leave Forks, I stood back and allowed you to make the decision. It's always been our unspoken rule that we would not interfere with anyone's choices. I made a mistake. To be brutally honest, Esme and I were so accustomed to you being the levelheaded one of the group that it took me by surprise. I deluded myself into believing it must be the right thing. Esme and I argued often and loudly regarding you; regarding Bella. Those months were one of the most challenging experiences of our life together, as well. _

I gasped at his expression and this revelation.

_I was regretful within the week. Had I been able to get you in my grasp, I believe I would have forced you to come back. It was so apparent to all of us that you needed each other. _

He leaned over to pull my face up by my chin, as I had slumped forward with my regret.

_The option of giving Bella her wish was not the struggle for me that it was for you because of our differences in beliefs. I didn't see it as the ending you do. I also know you struggle intensely with your protective nature. Your brothers and I all have problems with this in regards to our mates; our family. They are all strong, capable women. Bella was physically fragile in comparison to my other girls, but I knew the strength of her mind and feelings. I kept hoping you would be able to see what we all saw. _

_I have to ask your forgiveness. _

"Carlisle, there is nothing to…" I began, but he interrupted me before I could complete the sentence, slicing his hands through the air.

_YES, THERE IS! I want to ask your forgiveness for being angry with you. I need your forgiveness for making a poor decision, of not knowing when to be your friend and when to be your father. _

My eyes widened perceptibly.

_Because I saw Bella much as she is now, strong and capable, I was frustrated with some of the decisions you made, some of the struggles you were presenting, yet I still let you make the decision without intervening._

_Okay here comes the ironic part. I need to ask your forgiveness for not understanding your side better in the beginning. Your and Bella's relationship… well, it wasn't anything we had ever experienced before. It provided a unique set of circumstances. It wasn't until after the Volturi left that I realized I also felt a measure of relief that Bella was finally like us. It was then I knew I had worried over many of the same issues you had; just to a lesser degree. Talk about double standards, huh?_ He smirked at me.

_I'm still regretful of many of the things that occurred. However, I want you to know that being a parent is difficult. I'm sure you will face this same struggle with Nessie. You will have to make decisions as to when she needs to make her own mistakes, and when you need to intervene. It isn't easy. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?_

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say. Maybe I would have listened if you had given me an ultimatum, but maybe I wouldn't have; I was that certain of my decision. No apologies are needed or desired. What I know is I can't change the past. To be honest, I'm tired of dwelling in it."

This brought a ghost of a smile to his face.

"I tried to tell Bella why I made the decisions I made. Even after returning from Italy, she and I never really spoke in great length about what happened. We spent so much time just trying to make up for lost time. I was fighting Jacob off, then I was finally able to convince her to marry me and I just didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

Even with my decision to move forward, I had to take a deep breath and center myself to reveal the next thoughts.

"I tried to describe to her the depths of my despair when I thought she was gone. We had to speak about my cruelty; however justified I thought it was at the time. I tried to help her understand my faulty rationale."

_Is she okay? Do you feel she understands? _

I chuckled as I remembered our night and replied, "She may understand, but she doesn't agree with everything. She's still a little mad at me that I kept the information about Felix from her."

Carlisle coughed laughing at the same time. "Good luck. I make your mother mad at me on a regular basis, but the making up part is worth the angry moments."

I grinned back at my father in agreement.

Carlisle began again talking to me through his thoughts. _Did she ask for the others on the list, because I foresee that knowledge causing problems? _

I startled with the realization; Carlisle knew.

_Edward, I'm not blind. _

"She didn't want to know, thank God. I don't know how long he will wait; time means even less to him than us." I groaned.

He nodded looking down in reflection, and by unspoken agreement, we left the rest unsaid.

_Son, I love you. I have long forgiven you. I only spoke with you today because I wanted to be certain you were going to allow yourself to begin living. You have been melancholy for too long. I have seen a difference in you since the wedding, but I'm prepared to step in this time if needed. _

"We're going to be okay," I assured him, amazed at the tenacity of his tone. He continued to stare at me.

Wow. He really wasn't going to let this go. I knew Carlisle loved me, but I was selfish enough to find pleasure in that he wasn't giving in so easily. A broad smile crossed my face.

I had experienced laughter with my family. I had experienced remorse and guilt in being caught doing something wrong with my siblings. I had felt fear at the wrath of my mother. I had felt conviction in Carlisle's reprimands. Now, for the first time in my existence, I was experiencing another feeling; joy. Joy with my wife and child, and the resolution of so many doubts; joy that my father was pushing me to be a better person. Or vampire, at least. What did I really consider myself? How did I convey this to the man sitting before me?

"I'm going to be okay. No, let me say it differently; I'm more than okay. I explained it to Bella that no one could be more okay than me right now. I made her a promise that I wouldn't look to the past and berate myself any further. I still have a few personal amends to make, but focusing on the past… well, I made a promise. I feel freed. "

_Finally _was his only thought_. _We stood and my father engulfed me in his arms and I was selfish enough to remain there for a time.

Finally he stated, "I guess it's time we go down and collect the others to head for the church."

As he opened the door into the hallway I saw my mother leaning against the opposite wall. From her expression, if she could cry, she would've been. I stepped to her quickly, wrapping her in my arms. I felt the soft feel of her hair against my cheek; her body trembling.

I asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, we just didn't know if you would listen, so I was here to help stop you if needed," she grinned shyly.

"Esme, I can't even find the words to say how I feel about the consequence of those choices. Saying sorry seems too easy of an out."

She released her hold around my waist and lightly slapped my cheek. "Don't ever do it again."

With those words, I was forgiven.

She stepped around to grab Carlisle's hand, looking up to his face questioningly, "The making up part is worth the angry moments, huh?"

"You're there with me; what do you think?" he responded.

Mimicking Alice, I plugged my ears and stated loudly, "LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening, I'm not listening" to cover up any further conversation. I heard my parents' muffled laughter following me down the hallway.

As I walked down the stairs, Alice seemed distracted, whispering into Jasper's ear. I walked over to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Is everything ready?" I asked, leaning over toward Alice

She grinned, "I have _everything_ taken care of. We just need to get started towards town. Jasper and I are going in my Porsche, and we'll follow you to Charlie's. Everyone else will go on into town to make sure they don't need help with anything. I hope it was okay I asked Jasper to tag along, but I might need help with Jacob."

I smiled at her fake uncertainty. Alice had won out over everyone but Charlie. She was happy in her small victory with him. We jumped in our respective cars and headed towards the highway and Forks.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	13. Wedding

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_And unmistakably I felt the brush_

_Of the soft wing releasing to my senses_

_Ambrosial fragrances in a soft rush_

_And soft I heard the Angel voice recite;_

"_Blessed are they whom Grace so lights within_

_That love of food in them does not excite excessive appetite,_

_But who takes pleasure in keeping every hunger within measure."_

_Purgatorio, Dante_

Alice, Jasper, and I let ourselves into Charlie's house; he was already at the church. I took Jacob's clothes to Charlie's room and the girls' clothes across the hall to Bella's. Venom filled my mouth as her human scent hit me like a maelstrom, threatening to drag me under. The long dormant monster roared to life. But I laughed; let him shake the cage, he couldn't induce me to hurt her now. For the briefest moment, I heard a feminine laugh and spun on my heels to look around the room, incredulously. Nothing. Had hag-faced fate returned or was the reckless angel I envisioned taunting me with her righteousness? Was something truly here, or had the stress of almost losing Bella really placed a seed of insanity in my head? Jacob wouldenjoy _that_.

For a moment, I was overwhelmed with memories of my times with her in this space. I hadn't ventured into Bella's room since the night before the wedding; perhaps my visceral reactions had brought on my imagination. I shook my head to clear my senses.

I planned for us to come back here after taking Charlie and Sue to the airport. I wanted to explain to her the meaning behind my charm, the meaning she had in my life. What more appropriate place to talk of this topic than the place I first realized I loved her? I hadn't asked Charlie's permission. How do you look at your father-in-law and say, "Can I use your home so I can reminisce about all the times I crawled in your daughter's window?"

Somehow, even though I was married to his daughter, I didn't think that would be received well.

The group had purchased a honeymoon for Charlie and Sue; we were sending them to Hawaii. They were leaving directly from the church, which would give me the nefarious use of his house. Charlie's employees at the police station had manipulated the schedule to give him the time off. Alice had packed their bags. I hoped she had put at least some familiar clothes in the luggage.

Jacob's car pulled up outside, and I quickly went down stairs to meet them. Nessie came bounding through the door, and she giggled at me as she ran up the stairs. She was as much in on the secret as anyone. I heard the door to Bella's old room close. Bella glided in after her, smelling of saltwater and, unfortunately, wolf.

"Edward Cullen, you are by far the most beautiful thing ever created," she said, seeing me dressed in a suit and raising her eyebrow in appraisal. Jasper snorted in the background.

Alice grabbed Jacob's arm as he unsuspectingly walked through the door. As I stared into Bella's eyes, I dimly heard Jacob begin to put up a fight as Alice explained to him why they were going upstairs to Charlie's room. I heard "not going to wear a damn tie, and no dress shoes" but Bella reached up to kiss me and all other thoughts were lost.

"I had a wonderful time with Jacob and Renesmee this morning," she began, as she pulled away. "I thought I would never see the beach at La Push again. Thank you for allowing me to have time with them."

I lifted my right hand to brush my fingertips across her cheekbone.

"I brought you some clothes; they're upstairs in your room. I'm taking you to lunch – well, I guess I'm really taking Jacob to lunch. Afterwards, we can go anywhere or do anything you would like."

"I'll remind you of those words later." She looked at me with a victorious smile and turned walking up the stairs to change.

We loaded up in the Volvo and began driving toward town. Jacob sat in the passenger seat so he could arrange it to fit his frame.

"Why are we stopping here?" Bella asked, leaning forward from behind me as we pulled into the church.

"Your dad called me and asked that I bring you by here first; he wants to talk with you about something. I think he's inside. We'll wait here."

She gave me a quizzical look, but quickly exited the car. We waited until she had disappeared into the building before we followed suit.

"Think she'll be surprised?" Jacob asked as we began walking toward the building.

"I hope so, for both her and Charlie's sake. He really felt this would be special for her. He wanted to quote - make a good memory - unquote."

"Bella's going to worry whether he's married or not; it's what she does," Jacob offered. Nessie grabbed both our hands to hurry us into the building.

We entered and saw that everyone, other than Charlie, Bella, Leah, and Sue, had taken their places in the pews. Rose had stayed home with Henry, since we knew we were pushing the level of credibility with Nessie's cover story. Billy sat in his wheelchair in front of the first row, waiting for his opportunity to serve as the best man.

Having seen too many Hollywood movies, I couldn't help but find it ironic that, here in this simple chapel, sat probably the largest coven of vampires other than the Volturi. I wondered if it made any of the other participants nervous at the possibility of the roof caving in, lightning striking, or other potential acts of God.

Carlisle's gaze was focused on the simple cross, not unlike his father's, hanging on the back wall. I could hear his thoughts.

_Simple things like what is happening today; how can they question God's plan or the sanctity of all life?_

His eyes turned to me, as if in challenge. I wasn't willing to debate this today; my long held beliefs could be seen as the root of all evil in my life, and Carlisle had already won a skirmish with me today. He appeared able to read my thoughts and conceded a truce, for now.

Leah stepped out of the door to the right and walked to the front to stand. Jacob and Seth had both sat on the bride's side and snickered when she walked in front of them. I was startled at the metamorphosis. Her hair had begun to grow out from her radical cut. She had taken the time to style it attractively and apply makeup. She was wearing a well tailored dress that flattered her figure. I was honestly amazed in the difference between the beautiful lady before me and the ragged, angry woman that had reluctantly haunted my house for such a long time. She turned toward Seth and Jacob and sniffed with disdain.

Bella walked out behind her, holding Charlie's hand. Sue was to his other side, and Mr. Weber followed, still staring sidelong at Bella's altered appearance. Bella released Charlie's hand and walked to sit at my side on the bench. As she looked at me, she broke into a glorious smile. Settling into the pew, she pulled Renesmee into her lap and reached over to grasp my hand. Charlie and Sue took their place in front of the minister.

As the ceremony began, I realized how truly happy I was for Charlie. Having never remarried after his divorce from Renee, Charlie had spent most of his life alone. I knew through Charlie's thoughts that he had already accepted we would have to go soon. He didn't know why; he just knew it would help to limit the questions about our appearance and Nessie's growth. He wasn't concerned, though; he knew from the relationship he had built with us that he would still be a part of our lives. He envisioned long visits during holidays and retirement. It was good to know Bella would be able to maintain this part of her existence. So many uncertainties still existed regarding Renee.

The ceremony was short and simple. Before long, Mr. Weber was announcing Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan. We all rose to move forward for congratulations. Seth reached his mother first and gave her a big smile before engulfing her and Charlie in a hug. Charlie may have been unconventional in the quickness of the arrangements, but in true chivalrous form, he had asked Seth's permission to propose to Sue before surprising her. A true miracle occurred and a smile could also be seen on Leah's face. For such a small group, the chatter was surprisingly noisy.

Respecting the tenuous nature of the relationships present, my family followed an unspoken rule of engagement…Charlie's hand was pumped by the men - the women kissed his check. Nods of acknowledgment were given to Sue. While not openly hostile, Leah did keep a distance.

After all the congratulatory rituals were completed, I grabbed Bella's hand and re-approached the newlyweds.

"Charlie, although Bella was clueless until just a few minutes ago" - this earned a punch to my kidney area - "the family bought the two of you something for a wedding present. If you put up a fight in accepting this, Alice already has a planned strategy of offense."

This earned a quick look of horror on both Charlie and Sue's face. I handed them the envelope I had stashed in my coat pocket and quickly forged on.

"You're leaving from here to go on a honeymoon to Hawaii; all expenses paid. Bella and I will take you to the airport; your bags are already packed in the car."

They both stared down at the envelope, mute. I heard Charlie thoughts rapidly begin.

_I can't leave for that long. I was just going to take Sue up to Seattle for the weekend. I can't get off work, but how do I tell them without sounding ungrateful. _

Sue's thoughts were a little more encouraging.

_Hawaii, I have always wanted to go, but how do I accept this. Particularly from them…_

Billy helped to break down some of the defense when he stated, "You can check on my girl while you are there. She gets married to that Hawaiian and forgets to check in with me."

Jacob countered Charlie stating, "Don't even worry about the job; I called the station and worked everything out with the schedules. You're not due back to work for ten days. They joked this would be the first year you didn't forfeit vacation leave, Charlie."

Faced with such staunch encouragement, they "caved", as Emmett would say. Nessie stated she would ride back with Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Jacob was driving Charlie's car back to the house, where he would be able to grab his car. The rest of the family quickly dispersed to their own pursuits. This, of course, was just my plan in action. I had asked Jacob if he would entertain Nessie until tomorrow morning so I could have my night with Bella.

The drive to the airport took about three hours because I had to abide by all known laws… well, I did push them a little. I knew we would make it back to Charlie's much quicker. Bella chatted happily with her father and Sue about her surprise, how she was going to kill me for keeping it from her, and various other humorous threats. Bella would never be described as a loquacious individual, and I could only credit the behavior was due to her excitement.

I pulled into the airport's parking so we could walk Sue and Charlie to the security gates. Bella and I met at the back of the car as Sue and Charlie stood stretching. I noticed she had an expectant look on her face as I popped the trunk. As I looked into the trunk, and I was immediately exasperated with Alice. Just how much luggage did she think Charlie and Sue needed?

Then I realized half the bags were my and Bella's luggage.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bella snickered.

I looked to her as she continued. "You didn't even ask this morning if I had gotten you a gift."

"It might have been something to do with trying to get away from you before we embarrassed the pup." I answered, smirking.

Bella laughed.

I motioned for her to continue. "Go ahead; you know I don't know what you have planned. No wonder Alice was staying so distracted with Jasper this morning."

"I'm taking you to Chicago. I want to see the house you grew up in. I want to see the life you had before your change. I want to learn about the boy who grew up into the man I love," she said, placing her hand on my chest across my dormant heart.

Bella must have seen something in my face, because before I could even begin to argue she stated, "What was it you said this morning? Let me see if I can remember. Oh yeah, something about _afterwards we can go anywhere or do anything you would like_. Holding you to it, Cullen. Now let's get the luggage and get everyone to their respective gates."

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	14. Chicago

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Men and women, being of the same nature,

feel the same kind of pleasure,

and therefore a man should marry such a woman

as will love him ever afterwards.

Kama Sutra

Our plane was landing at Chicago O'Hare before I finally looked at her and asked, "You want to fill me in on the plans?"

Bella had spent most of the trip talking to me about Charlie's surprise wedding. She was ecstatic that Charlie would be with Sue. She cracked me up with her observation Charlie unknowingly went from being the staunch, law-abiding peace officer to the father of a vampire and step-dad of two wolves.

She grinned impishly. "Jacob is taking Renesmee over to the house tomorrow. I have to admit Alice and Rosalie helped me to book the accommodations, so I'm sure they are over the top. I had just a few requirements, but those are for me to know and you to find out later."

I found the promise of an interesting evening in her words.

"A limo is meeting us here to take us to the hotel. I didn't think you would want to go directly to the house at such a late hour. Actually, I booked the hotel for the weekend so we could see some of the sights in the city. We can go to your house afterward."

Then, for some unknown reason, uncertainty crept into her voice. "Is that okay?"

"Love, as long as I'm with you, I would sit through high school again," I replied.

She grimaced, saying, "That's a Cullen tradition I'm going to find a way to break."

A baggage assistant helped Bella and I claim the luggage and we went in search of our driver. Not far past the area restricted to passengers only, I located the man holding up our name. His eyes immediately focused on Bella and I could hear his heart begin to race. He ogled my wife's legs a little too long for my comfort. With a knowing smirk, Bella leaned into me.

"You're the only one who has the right to wrap them around his waist," she whispered.

I hissed at her in instantaneous frustration; she was getting a little too good at this game. I wondered momentarily just how much coaching she was getting from my sisters.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked as he opened the door.

Bella stated, "The Peninsula Chicago."

I enjoyed the silence and watched Bella's face as she marveled at the lights of the city. I wasn't as familiar with Chicago as I probably should have been. My family and I had stayed here briefly on visits, but the house I grew up in wasn't conducive to our living requirements. It was in a historic district, and in the tradition of the day, it had close neighbors and little privacy. It was also small in comparison to many in the neighborhood.

My father, being an attorney, made a good living, but we weren't as wealthy as many of the society families in the area. Every time the girls forced us to watch Titanic, I found humor in the distaste at "new money."

Esme had worked over the past years to keep it immaculately restored, and I knew she prided herself on it being viewed as one of the most historically correct homes in the neighborhood. Oak Park was a showcase of beautiful homes in Chicago, and the Masen residence was no exception. Carlisle had been on notice for the past decade that Esme desired the Frank Lloyd Wright creation directly next door.

I had become distracted with my reflections and Bella's enthusiasm, so when I felt the limousine stop, it took me a second to realize we had arrived at the hotel. With the change in time zones, we arrived around dusk, and in true Chicago style for February, it was freezing. This wouldn't have mattered to Bella or me, but the driver, bellhop, and door man all encouraged us to hurry into the building to escape the frigid temperatures for "our health."

I tipped the driver, wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and stepped through the entrance. In true Alice and Rosalie style, this was obviously a 5-star establishment. I might be a snob about cars, but when it came to hotels, I was as much a Neanderthal as Emmett. As long as it was clean I was pretty much happy. Not that I didn't enjoy luxury as much as any of the other Cullens; I just didn't plan my trips around where the crème de la crème stayed.

Bella went to the front desk, where she was immediately met with an icy reception. The woman behind the desk obviously saw Bella's youth as a clue she was in the wrong place; snobbery didn't stop at early twentieth century society. When I stepped by my wife's side, her interested reappeared.

"We have a reservation under the name Cullen," Bella stated.

After a few seconds of typing on the computer, the woman's demeanor changed instantaneously.

"Yes, we have you down for The Peninsula Suite, is that correct?"

Bella had reached into her purse and was handing her credit card to the clerk before she even completed her question.

"Yes, that's correct," she snapped.

Stunned into silence, Melissa - as her name tag read, nodded her head and quickly handed Bella two electronic keys and the credit card back simultaneously.

George, the bellhop, led us to the elevator. Upon entering, he used a key to bypass the first 17 floors. Bella began giggling as soon as the door closed.

"Sorry I snapped at her. She was such a blow hard."

A chuckle inadvertently escaped George behind us, causing Bella to turn.

"Sorry," he stated simply, looking down.

However, he and Bella both spontaneously broke out into laughter. I smirked at the good humor of seeing a "blow hard" brought down.

"Your cards will electronically bypass the other floors for your privacy. As requested, the entire wing has been blocked off for your stay," George stated.

The doors slide open into a hallway and George led us to our room.

As the door to the suite opened, I gasped and halted in surprise. A baby grand piano sat against the glass panels of the wall. To the left of the piano was a door that led to a private balcony, and I could see a whirlpool tub steaming in the arctic air. The opulence of the area was almost intoxicating.

Bella quickly jerked my body forward so George could bring the luggage into the suite. I heard her direct George to place the luggage in the bedroom, heard the distinct sound of her taking money out of her purse for the tip, and then I heard the door to the suite shut.

She was mine and I wasted no time. Bella's eyes registered only the slightest surprise as I threw her body into the wall and pinned it with mine. I growled into her neck and realized a moment of regret when I heard the sound of her dress ripping. I had enjoyed the show as much as the driver, and silently thanked Alice on her choice of the ensemble for Charlie's wedding. Hopefully, she could find another one. Assuming it wasn't an original; I would never hear the end of that. Either way, it was a done deal at this point. I made good on the fantasy of wrapping Bella's legs around my waist.

I raised my head from Bella's chest to meet her eyes when the gentle feel of her fingers running through my hair broke through my contentment. I had transferred us to the bed at some point during the past two hours. I rose above her on my arms, kissed her nose, and pulled her into my body so that I could settle with my back against the pillows draping her against me. As I ran my fingers through her hair with one hand, I laced our fingers together with the other. Bringing her hand to my lips I kissed each individual finger.

"Okay, so this definitely surpasses my idea of spending the night at Charlie's," I whispered.

"Really?" Bella interrupted as she looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "You planned to go there tonight?"

I nodded my head and smiled down at her. "I thought it might be fun to go back to where I first realized I loved you."

I felt her chest begin to rumble just a second before I heard her respond saying, "Hmmm… that could prove to be interesting, too. I'm not sure we could pull it off with Charlie and Sue there; you're too loud."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"But maybe we could find another reason to ship them off for a weekend."

"I'm sure if you set your mind to it, you'll figure something out."

I felt her smile as she was pressing kisses into my shoulder.

I brought her hand out from my chest so the charms on her bracelet caught the light entering the bedroom from the living area. Her eyes were drawn by the movement.

"Bella, _da niente _is a musical term. It roughly translates into 'from nothing' or 'out of nothing'. I feel it accurately describes what you've done for me. I've said this to you so many times before, but I still feel like I haven't adequately been able to portray for you just how radically you've altered me. You've taken my existence and shaped it into a life, for lack of better words, out of nothing."

Bella raised on her elbow so she could look into my face. Releasing my hand, she used her fingertips to run across my cheek. The action was oddly intimate in comparison to the erotic caresses that we had just exchanged.

I continued. "I can't promise I will never be grumpy again. I can't promise that I will never make mistakes. I can't even promise I won't want to kill Jacob again; I mean, I can read his thoughts, and it is my daughter he imprinted on. At some time in the next six years, she's going to reach maturity and he's going to see her as more than just a child. I'll probably have to kill him at that point; it was bad enough when I could see what he wanted to do with you."

This earned me a hard slap to the stomach.

After grunting, I continued. "I'll work every day to give you the kind of relationship I remember my biological parents sharing, the same passion Esme and Carlisle share. I promise that I will strive every day to be the creature you see me to be. But when I screw up, which I will, I want you to look at the charm and remember that it's from out of nothing that I am operating. This is all new for me. Also, I want you to remember that, without you, I would be nothing."

Bella softly nodded her head and leaned up to kiss my lips. In a moment of understanding, she realized nothing else needed to be said. For a few minutes, the silence surrounded us and allowed a sense of peace to invade the room. Bella stretched and slowly eased out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I groaned. I missed the warmth of her body pressed against mine.

"I just remembered that I promised Jake I would have you open his gift to us once we got here."

She went to her carry on luggage and rummaged around, finding the package, and then returned to bed. A folded over piece of paper had been attached to the front of the package. Written across the front was "Bells and Bloodsucker." I rolled my eyes.

Bella giggled. "He loves to try and get under your skin."

I smirked saying, "I know, and I let him have his fun. It's the difference between being a man and a boy."

"HA!" She bellowed out.

I tugged the note off, handing the package to Bella. It read "_Found this at the yard sale and figured you two might need the help." _Bella ripped into the package. I saw that it was a book, but the dust cover was missing. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at me with a mixture of horror and amusement.

She turned the book so I could read the cover, _Kama Sutra. _I was torn between amusement and anger; amusement mostly winning. I reached to take the book from Bella to see if it was a joke, and as she passed it to me, another piece of paper fell out of the front. I snatched it up before she could grab it.

Opening the note I read. _Bella, since you didn't choose me, I figured I could at least get Edward some educational material. I love you enough that I hope you find some degree of satisfaction with him. Hopefully this will make up for his inexperience. P.S. By the way, Nessie wasn't with me when I picked this up, so tell Edward to breathe._

Bella reached for the note and I passed it off to her, already designing revenge in my head.

In a horrified voice, she whispered, "I'll get him for this."

I replied darkly, "Oh no, Love; that pleasure will be all mine."

She looked at my face and snickered. "Promise me I'll be there when you inflict your punishment."

"I promise."

We alternated for a few minutes between laughing and cursing on both our parts.

"He got us you know," she admitted, finally.

"I'll only admit this to you, Bella, but yes, he did," was my muttered reply.

Just a short time later, she ran her fingers up my side, teasing. "I know how much you love to take hot showers. Rose constantly complains we're going to have to add a water heater just for you – she's even threatened to have a water line run to our cottage and construct a bathroom there herself. So I spoke with the concierge before leaving Forks this morning and asked that he make sure the whirlpool was steaming when we got here. It seems a shame to waste it. I suggest we make a dash for it; last one there owes the other a full body massage."

It was worth losing the bet to see her naked derriere fly through the door. I groaned my thanks as I lowered my body into the steaming water beside her.

Vampire bodies can draw warmth from the environment; I could only equate the feeling to the one humans get by sunbathing. For me, it felt like every inch of my skin soaked up the heat around me, becoming softer in some way. Carlisle and I had purchased a whirlpool years ago, but we were sorely disappointed, as the motor seemed incapable of keeping up with the temperature demands of our icy bodies. I marveled at the efficiency of the tub we were in. Usually after about ten minutes, the water was ice cold. I made a note to myself to check into the manufacturer of this unit; possibly it was time to reconsider.

Bella scooted to my side, and we both gazed at the twinkle of the city lights, leaning our heads back to rest on the towels provided.

She began. "Alice saw the whole weekend being overcast and cold; perfect weather for us to get out and see some of the sights. I'd like to see the Sears Tower, and I thought you might like the Museum of Contemporary Art; it's just down the street. Alice recommended Navy Pier, but I think that's just because of the shopping. I also heard the Chicago History Museum is good. Emmett said I should make sure you show me the section on H. H. Holmes and his hotel."

I rolled my eyes at that recommendation; only Emmett would find the information on the Hotel of Horrors to be a critical stop.

Bella continued. "I had the whole wing blocked off so that we don't have to worry about being disturbed or seen, just in case," she smirked, adding "Or heard."

"I thought you might also want to play," she nodded toward the piano. "I was assured it was professionally tuned."

I glanced through the glass to see the instrument placed so the pianist could play while looking out over the view of the city and Lake Michigan. It would be spectacular.

A smile spread across my face. "I will definitely enjoy that option, but first…" I pulled Bella to me and softly kissed her lips. I proceeded to do what I had been incapable of doing when we stepped through the door earlier. I slowly worshipped each inch of her body, focusing every ounce of love that existed in me into my actions.

We spent our time for the next few days doing exactly what Bella had proposed. We visited the museums, and I was actually surprised Bella found the information about the World Fair and H. H. Holmes interesting; only she would be intrigued with monsters. Score one for Emmett. I bought Alice and Rose leather satchels to thank them for planning the weekend for us. We rode to the top of the Sears Tower and visited the shops. We made love whenever I could entice her into going back to the hotel.

In a moment of frivolity, I did find out Bella had one regret from being changed into a vampire. Chocolate. At Navy Pier we passed by a specialty shop and she froze instantaneously. Her eyes widened and a look of longing passed over her face that was so sensual that it stunned me.

"It smells so wonderful, but it tastes like dirt," she sighed.

I found this amusing so, of course, I went into the shop and bought a bag of one of their specialties. When I handed her the bag, the incredulous look on her face caused me to break out into laughter.

"Well, at least you can enjoy the smell."

She proceeded to bury her nose into the bag.

"Do you miss the taste of any food?" I heard her mumble through the paper.

"Apple pie," I responded, almost spontaneously.

This must have intrigued her because she actually lowered the bag from her face. She looked up through her lashes. "Really?"

I shook my head. "One of the images I clearly remember is of my mom making apple pies. She didn't cook often; she had help with the day-to-day meals. But she made an incredible apple pie. It was her signature dish."

"I lost the memory during my transformation. One day, probably fifteen years after my change, Carlisle and I passed by a bakery and the smell hit me. It was as if a door was opened in my mind for a brief second and the image slipped out. Once it took root, it wouldn't diminish. I could see her face clearly; hear her laughter as she chased me away from the cooling table."

I realized Bella had become incredibly still. She was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face. It was glorious. You looked like you were about 10 years old."

I snorted and dragged her forward to finish our day.

The end of the weekend came too soon, and after paying the bill and additional costs for the damage to the wall, we quickly exited the hotel to load up in the rental car.

"So how far is it to the house?" she asked.

"Not far; we follow North Avenue west to I-43. It won't take long," I responded.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	15. Absence

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_Author note: For any of my readers who are familiar with Chicago, I beg forgiveness. I have never visited the city and research can only reveal so much. The description of Edward's neighborhood is derived by my knowledge of a street in Atlanta, Georgia named Lullwater Drive located just down from where I went to college. The history of the two streets are similar, hence the description. The movie Driving Miss Daisy was filmed in this location for those of you who are interested._

Absence and death are the same

Only in death there is no suffering.

Theodore Roosevelt

Bella twisted back and forth in her seat, looking at the sights of the city as we made our way down the highways and small roads leading to Oak Park. She caught me staring at her a couple of times and pointed two fingers at her eyes and then pointed her hand forward, like I couldn't watch the road and her at the same time. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Turning back to the road, I started thinking about Nessie and how much I missed her. Between this trip and Henry coming to the house, she had stayed away from me more times in the past two weeks than combined over the rest of her life. I wasn't ashamed to admit she had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Why do you look sad?" Bella asked.

I glanced over to her, smirking. "Not sad; just missing Nessie. I don't like being away from her this long."

Bella's face froze in a mask of thoughtfulness. I knew that look. She was hiding something from me.

I growled. "Bella, you are no better at lying now than you were before I changed you. What are you hiding?"

She turned with not a muscle moving in her face. "I don't know what…"

I interrupted her with a quirk of my eyebrow her halfway through her statement. She took a quick breath and the haughtiness disappeared.

"Oh, okay; ruin all my fun," she huffed.

I waited on her to continue.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Nessie should already be at the house."

I must have smiled my goofy grin again, because Bella broke out laughing.

"Really?" I half shouted. "At the Oak Park house?"

She nodded her head slightly and stated. "I knew Renesmee would want to learn about her family as well. Carlisle surprised Esme for Valentine's Day with 'some house she's been bugging him about.' His words."

I laughed. "She's bugged him for over a decade. Well, that will make things more interesting. The property borders our house, and having the family own it too will give us a good deal more privacy. The lady that owned the house for years was always nervous when we were around, staring out the windows …"

Bella arched her eyebrow and began to draw out her words like I was a simpleton and would have problems understanding, "May…be be…cause a cov… en of vam…pires were stay…ing next door." I reached over to smack her leg.

I made the final turn and slowed down. The road that the house was located off of was gently winding. The houses to the left of the car sat up slightly on well-manicured hills. To the right of the car, the slope gently continued, ending at a meandering creek that followed the road. Just across the creek, houses sat farther back from the road, with bridges providing access for driveways.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the various styles of architecture present. Some of the homes were original masterpieces. On other pieces of property, original structures had been razed and various decades of designs could be seen. It provided an eclectic feel, but each home was stately in its own right.

Our house was one of the homes that sat across the creek, and I turned down the drive crossed the small stone bridge. In my youth, the bridge had been a wooden structure, but Esme had determined that replacing it with the stone would reduce the amount of repairs needed.

As I crossed over the bridge, dim memories of playing in the creek with childhood friends ran through my mind. I remembered a good thrashing I had received from my father when I ruined my Sunday church clothes looking for a frog. I believe I planned to take it to church to terrorize the girl down the street. She had been a little too snotty in my opinion.

It saddened me that I couldn't recall her name. I had been too rebellious as a newborn to attempt to keep memories alive, and as such, the cost for that defiance was the scattering of many cherished moments.

The house sat on the rise of the next slope. I heard Bella gasp and I looked at the house, wondering how it would look through her eyes. My father had it constructed for my mother when they married, and I had been born a year later. My mother had been a romantic and insisted on the Victorian style for the house. I could recall my father and I commiserating that everything within the home had looked so feminine. The only true holdouts had been my bedroom and the library/study he had commandeered for himself for work and escape.

Just a year before our deaths, my father had an extra building constructed in which to keep his newly acquired Mercedes. When I had finally been able to come back to the house with Carlisle, we found that the car had been stolen. Such was the cost of leaving the place unattended. Carlisle had been busy trying to control me.

The two-story house was white with black shutters, and was surrounded by a wraparound porch. It had a steeply pitched roof with plenty of gables to provide interest. My mother had a gazebo added to one side of the porch for my seventeenth birthday and nothing could erase the memory of the birthday party she had thrown. She had been insistent in inviting all of the society families in hopes that someone would catch my eye. Being the focal point for so many individuals had been excruciating. Maybe I had harassed Bella a little too much about going to the prom. I would concede that to her later.

Wide steps led up to the front door, and the lawn was pristinely manicured. I was certain that, during the spring, the yard would be a kaleidoscope of colors from the plantings. The Oak seedling that my father and I had planted for my mother on her last Mother's Day now stood towering over the house and would provide the right amount of shade over the side porch and gazebo.

I drove to the side of the house and around behind. Esme had converted the old car structure into a modern two-car garage, with an apartment overhead. During our stays at the house over the years Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had flipped coins for the apartment for privacy. Actually, we generally watched to see if Alice walked up the steps with her stuff to see who would have won the toss, had it occurred.

Another rental car occupied one of the spaces in the garage. I pulled in beside it and walked around to open the door for Bella. As soon as she stood, we heard the race of small feet coming across the grass from the direction of the house. Bella hurried toward the opening of the garage to catch Nessie in her arms. "Mama, Daddy!"

Bella placed kisses all over Nessie's face, brushing her curls back as she did. I heard my mother and father walking at a much slower pace across the lawn. I went to one knee as Bella released Nessie and she flew into my arms. I shut my eyes and held my daughter for an indeterminable amount of time; just breathing into her hair, feeling the scalding heat from her body, and the thumping of her heart race against me. Her hand pressed to my face.

_I missed you so much. I hope you and Mama had a great time. You missed the Valentine's Day party. Everyone admitted that Jake and I won with our ideas, but he wouldn't let me know what we got for you and Mama. Emmett roared like a bear about his gifts but in the end he put the daisy shirt on for Rose. Henry started speaking on Valentine's Day. Esme's house is really neat, although it isn't as pretty as ours. I've already been in your bedroom; I hope that's okay. Our house is amazing. The picture of the lady over the fireplace in the study; is that my grandmother Masen? Can I have your room now? I don't want to change a thing about it. Jasper, Alice, and I went for a walk in the woods and Jasper told me about the stars and how you can navigate by them. _

She continued to fill me in on her past couple of days. Her thoughts bounced through my head like ricocheting bullets, and I made no effort to stop her. Finally, the sound of a slight sigh brought me around to reality and I opened my eyes to see my parents leaning into each other smiling. Bella was braced against the door of the garage with a silly smile on her face.

I looked at Nessie and softly said, "I think they're getting impatient with us."

She grinned, leaning up to quickly place a kiss against my lips. In a quick movement, I threw her onto my shoulders and walked forward to greet my mother and father. Esme hugged me wrapping her arms around me and Nessie's legs in the same motion. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder for a moment in greeting. Bella flitted to my side and we began to move as a group toward the back of the house.

Bella looked across the yard. Only a few scattered trees stood between our home and what was now Carlisle and Esme's newest acquisition. A curious look crossed her face and for what was not the first time and certainly what wouldn't be the last, I wished I knew what she was thinking.

Esme walked to her side and quietly said, "You can't imagine how long I have wanted to get my hands on that house." Bella tried unsuccessfully to compose her face, but in the end failed. Carlisle and I burst out laughing.

Esme had pounded into me that Frank Lloyd Wright was considered one of the finest architects of all time. In the early 1900's he had designed many houses around the Oak Park area, in what Esme informed me was the "Prairie House" style. These low buildings consisted of shallow, sloping roofs and short chimneys. They were most often constructed out of raw materials. I could admit that I did see the charisma. However, in comparison to the Victorian place of my childhood, it was almost like comparing a swan to a hawk. One was all fluff and the other was striking.

Bella glanced to Carlisle and I with an angry look. She patted Esme's arm. "Esme, it truly is a lovely home. I was just a little taken back by the dramatic differences."

She looped her arm through Esme's and continued forward. "Were you surprised? Carlisle was so excited to hand you the keys on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry Edward and I missed it."

Esme's face glowed. "Don't worry, Bella. I videotaped Emmett. Alice had already told me it needed to be on film." She leaned in to whisper. "I thanked Carlisle properly, don't worry."

I saw my father glance down in uncharacteristic embarrassment.

Before I was treated to memories I would rather not see, Carlisle spoke to me. "Did you have a good time in the city?"

"We did," I responded. "Bella and I did the whirlwind tour. Remind me to give you the name of a hot tub manufacturer."

He quirked his eyebrow, and I grinned, trying to communicate my satisfaction. "I think I may have found the answer to our previous problem. But if we do decide to purchase one, you and I have to lay down some ground rules with the family. Mostly that we get first dibs." He found amusement in my apparent selfishness.

Bella and Esme had reached the short steps of the back entrance to the house. I heard another gasp as soon as Bella entered into the hallway.

Carlisle commented, "I believe Bella is enjoying the fruits of Esme's labor."

Esme had worked for years to restore the house, adding the modern amenities that would make it fully functional if needed. The wiring and plumbing had been updated, and the furniture and amenities had been immaculately restored. Esme had worked with an expert in climate control to install an air conditioning and heating system that maintained the sanctity of the antiques in the home.

Upon his visits, Emmett mimicked my biological father and my observations that the house was definitely more for the feminine taste. He was afraid to sit on most of the furniture for fear of breaking an item, and limited most of his stay to the study. The bottom floor was comprised of the sitting room, formal dining room, kitchen, and study. The rooms were large. My father told me that my mother argued vehemently with the builder, arguing against the traditional nooks. She wanted the bottom floor to be as open as possible for entertaining. Every room in the house possessed a fireplace. My mother had been fanatical about keeping fires going during the wintertime.

The staircase to the second floor was placed at the back of the main hallway, and the upstairs was divided into three bedrooms. The master took up half of the upstairs and possessed its own bathroom. My childhood bedroom and the guest room were divided by a communal bathroom. A small door in the corner of the hall led up to the attic.

I set Nessie down upon entering the house, and she ran through the kitchen to catch up to Bella and Esme. Carlisle and I shook our head collectively as we heard Esme describing the choices of fabrics, wallpapers, and styles with Bella. She went into detail about the refinishing of the hard wood floors that went throughout the house and the restoration of the rugs that my mother had chosen over one hundred years ago.

Carlisle looked at me and sighed. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable in the study; I sense Esme will keep Bella and Nessie occupied for quite some time."

I followed Carlisle through the kitchen and main hall into the study, and was immediately assailed with two thoughts. First, I realized that it was ironic that Carlisle, as our patriarch, maintained a similar masculine retreat in our Forks home. Secondly, upon entering the doorway, I looked to my father's desk out of habit. The years and renovations had long erased any scent of my family from the house, but my memory of my father here was quite clear. We had spent our time here debating.

Carlisle sat in one of the leather chairs that flanked the fireplace, resting his legs on the stool placed in front.

"Do you want me to build a fire?" I asked before sitting down.

"Don't bother, son," he replied indicating with his hand that I should sit. "I did that over at the house for Esme as soon as we arrived. I'm certain that, as soon as they finish the tour, we'll be heading back. Esme is excited to take stock of the place."

"What happened with the previous owner?" I asked.

"She died a month ago. Her children live out of state and obviously weren't interested in keeping the family home. It's a shame, really, as her father was the original owner. It turned out great for Esme though, because a good bit of the original furniture remained with the house. She won't have to do a lot of searching to find period specific pieces."

"You know that's half the battle for her. It might take some of the thrill out of the chase," I chuckled.

"You may be right, but as you know, Chicago's weather limits her ability to do much hands-on work. We're going to stay out the week with you and fly back on the same flight. Alice gave us the clearance." Carlisle and I glanced to the door at the same time, hearing the light steps of the women returning.

Esme entered the room first, stepping to Carlisle's side and interlacing her hand with his. Renesmee climbed into his lap. Bella stood at the door with the proverbial "deer in the headlights" look.

"May I see you for a minute?" she whispered.

I looked to both my mother and daughter and heard Esme's thoughts. _Go with her Edward. She has some things she wants to discuss with you. _

I stood up and approached Bella holding my hand out to her. She grasped it and turned, dragging me down the hall and up the stairs. Bella was quiet and I couldn't read her mood from the look on her face. We entered my parent's bedroom and I was again overcome by vague memories.

Bella stopped in front of the fireplace and pointed to the picture over the mantel. "That will be going home with us."

I looked up, knowing what I would see.

_Mother, why again do we have to sit here all day for this portrait? It would be easier to take a photograph for you to frame._

_Edward Anthony Masen, you will not complain. I will not be curtailed from obtaining a painting to hang over the mantel in your father's and my bedroom. Sit down and quit fidgeting or you will wrinkle your suit._

Over the mantel in my parent's room was a portrait of my parents and me. I believe I was about ten years old when my mother had it commissioned. My mother sat in a chair with my father standing behind her with one of his hands resting on her shoulder. Their bodies were turned directly to the artist. I sat on a stool in front of her feet turned slightly sideways.

My father had attempted to remain stoic for the picture, but nothing could hide the twinkle in his eyes. Elizabeth Masen was majestic. Her bronze hair had been pulled up in the fashionable style highlighting the delicate structure of her face. The green walking dress she wore made her eyes practically leap off the canvas. I sat in all my ten-year-old glory with my hair askew. I remembered that I had been attempting to cultivate an air of indifference, but the artist had instead captured my sense of adventure and deviltry. Clearly he had observed my parents and me interacting, and imbued our personalities into the canvas rendering.

I was a curious mixture of my parents. My coloring came from my mother, but my height and demeanor came from my father. Had my body been allowed to mature, I was certain I would have filled out to his stature. My mother had always wanted more children, and I know she would have adored a daughter, possibly with my father's dark coloring. I discovered from family letters Esme found that my birth had been difficult for my mother and the complications had made further children impossible.

I heard Nessie enter the room behind us as I was reminiscing. She placed her hand on top of my and Bella's joined hands. By unspoken agreement, we released each other, joining our hands with Nessie and drawing her between us. I heard Carlisle and Esme leaving the house, speaking in whispers about leaving us alone. I shook my self out of my musing looking over at Bella.

"My mother loved that portrait. I harassed her about the sitting, but honestly I was as secretly pleased as she. My father would take me out for ice cream afterward as a treat for suffering through the collars on the suits."

Bella tore her eyes away from the portrait. "Edward, when I was pregnant with Renesmee and thought I was having a boy, I imagined him looking almost exactly like you in that picture. It's uncanny. I want this to hang in our home. I can't imagine why you haven't already taken it with you."

"Bella, I have it stored in my mind with clarity. I think anyone would find it odd to enter a seventeen-year-old's room and find it hanging. Most boys aren't quite into genealogy, which would be my only explanation."

Her lips quirked slightly.

"I've also wondered if it would be awkward for the family. None of the others have anything from their homes or families, and somehow it just didn't seem right to be able to have this attachment."

"She's beautiful," Nessie stated shyly.

"Yes, she was," I responded.

Bella turned to look at the room around us. "This is almost overwhelming. The house isn't big, but the details and grandeur are amazing. Did it look like this while you were growing up here?"

Nessie released Bella's hand and reached up for me. I pulled her onto my hip and turned to survey the room. "As best as we have been able to ascertain. Esme has been amazing, and I have attempted over the years to find ways to pay her back for her work. She continues to insist the joy of working on it has been payment enough."

Bella pointed to the bed and to the pocket door leading to the bathroom. "I know I'm no expert on vintage furniture, but it seems the beds and tubs here are bigger than the ones I have seen in magazines."

"My mother had them specifically made to fit my father's and my frames. We were quite tall in comparison to most men back in those days. My father would complain when we went anywhere that his feet hung off the bed. I find it ironic all the men in the Cullen family seem to be of unnatural height for their time span."

"Jake would be considered a monster," Nessie giggled.

"He is, baby, he is." My words slipped out before I could control them, earning glares from both of my girls.

"What?" I attempted to use the puppy dog look to soften them up, but was unsuccessful.

Bella grumbled, turning toward the hallway and walked to my room. I had stayed in the house with Carlisle and Esme in the past. Each time, one of my pairs of siblings stayed in the guest room and I always went back to my boyhood retreat. It had felt natural for Carlisle and Esme to use my parents' room. I felt a little odd with the recognition that Bella and I would occupy it on our trips from now on.

Nessie indicated she wanted down as we entered the room, and proceeded to run springing onto my bed, landing spread eagle in the middle. The room remained as I had left it in 1918. My bookshelves were located on the wall against the hallway to the left of the doorway. They were crammed full of novels and trinkets: memoirs from my childhood. Some of the more notable ones caught my attention.

My old baseball glove sat flat on one of the shelves with a baseball propped against it – tribute to a game my father and I had attended at Comiskey Park in 1915. My father had done legal work for one of the field managers, and he allowed us to come meet many of the players on both the White Sox and Red Sox team. The baseball held signatures from many of the players including Babe Ruth and Shoeless Joe Jackson. The Boston team won that day, and would later go on to win the World Series that year.

Between cast iron bookends sat my Teddy bear, which my mother bought me when I was two. President Roosevelt had created a tradition and the story I was told by my parents was that I had pitched "a royal fit" wanting one at the store. The bear was worn and had been hand stitched many times over by my mother. I had always wondered how my mother was able to keep him looking as good considering how much abuse as he had taken in my early life. Even as a teenage boy I had refused to get rid of him. Esme had found it tucked in a cedar chest at the end of my bed during one of our trips to the home over the years.

Another shelf held my horse drawn ladder wagon. It was heavy cast iron and I couldn't count the number of times my toes or fingers had gotten pinched from dropping it. A bridge my father and I designed with the Erector set I got for Christmas when I was 12 sat propped in the top self against the wall. It was Esme's favorite item in my room. I teased her it was because she could look at it and realize I would never be competition for her in the architectural realm. It was propped for a reason; my father and I could never figure out how one leg turned up shorter than the others.

A Lincoln Log creation sat prominently displayed on the middle shelf. As I gazed at the item, an insignificant bit of trivia floated through my brain, and I grinned in anticipation of telling Esme that I had owned a Wright creation before her. Lincoln Logs had been created by Frank's son, John. I was fifteen when they were marketed and my classroom friends had teased me unmercifully upon their visits. The cabin was a private memory that I shared with few individuals. I wondered if Bella would ask, or if she would even find it odd to see it sitting on my shelf.

My desk was pushed against the window on the opposite wall. Most of the items had long since disappeared, fallen to the ills of time, but my lion cast iron bank adorned the corner against the wall. Bella walked over to the desk, running her finger tops across the grooves, looking out the window into the side yard. Esme had refinished the desk, but Bella's sensitive fingertips would be able to pick up the fine indentations of the writing over the years.

"You know, I find this particular piece incredibly funny," she said as she tapped the head of the lion.

My bed and small side table were placed between the shelves and desk with the headboard backing up to the bathroom wall. The fireplace and a chair sat across the room from the bed, closer to the doorway, with my wardrobe to the side. In comparison to the rest of the house, my room was Spartan. Esme had recreated the simple design of my dark blue curtains and bedcovers and heavy cream color of the walls. A few simple pictures of my family and I sat on top of the mantel, along with a snapshot of the basketball team from the Lab school.

Bella turned, and the light coming in from the window framed her body. I followed her gaze as she scanned the room. Oddly, I realized Bella was the first woman to step into my refuge, apart from my mother. I wondered what she felt about the things she saw, and whether or not it all fit her perception of my human life.

"Daddy, did you paint the constellations on your ceiling?" Nessie asked, gazing up from her prone position.

I went over to the bed and lay down beside her, drawing her body close to mine and placing her head at the nook of my shoulder. My gaze wandered the broad expanse of the ceiling.

"No, your grandmother Masen painted those when I was about eight. I was fascinated by what was out there, and she had to drag me in at night for bed. I lost lots of privileges for sneaking back out, and she often caught me on the roof outside the window. She finally decided to give me something to look at inside. Esme had them extensively photographed and recreated when she redid this room. The originals were badly faded, but I think she was able to recreate them exactly."

Nessie contemplated the ceiling in silence for a few moments. "Did you ever want to update them? Or was it too special?"

I hugged her gently. "No, I like them just the way they are. I would lie in bed at night and create stories about creatures from other planets and wonder if we would ever be able to visit them someday. I was envious when Neil Armstrong took that first step."

Bella joined us, settling next to Nessie. She reached for my hand, and we remained there for hours as I told Nessie the stories I could remember. I told her about some of the more hilarious situations my mom had caught me in, and even about the several times my father had disciplined me for the continuous rebellion. Nessie found it funny I had utilized a pillow or two to cushion myself after those episodes. Bella remained quiet throughout, and I wondered what she was thinking.

Nessie continued the inquisition, asking questions about the pictures on my mantels and commenting on the funny outfits our basketball team had worn. I recreated the story of the Erector set, and joked that even back as far as the early 1900's, parents had complained about the instructions that came with presents. Nessie asked about the baseball and I went into the lengthy discussion about my father surprising me with tickets to the game as a birthday present. The wait for the day to come had been painful.

At some point during my discussion, Nessie's breathing became deep and steady and I looked over to see she had fallen asleep. Glancing to the window, I realized the day had ended and night had fallen during the hours we had stayed ensconced in this sanctuary. Bella leaned up on her elbow, gazing down at the two of us. She gently ran her fingers across Nessie's cheekbone and then cupped her hand around my jaw.

"Stay here with her. I can carry on my conversation with you tomorrow."

She quietly exited the room and came back with a blanket that had been spread across my parent's bed. She leaned over to tuck it around Nessie and feathered a kiss across my lips. She stared into my eyes for the longest time. A range of emotions, including sadness and love, crossed her face. She brought her mouth to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Edward Cullen." I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before she pulled away.

I heard her footsteps as she went down the stairs and out the back door. I was certain she headed over to Esme and Carlisle. I held my daughter to my side and floated through as many memories as I could of the time I had spent in this room, sharing the moments with my sleeping daughter.

I heard Bella come back into the house a couple of hours later and listened as she went into the sitting room. She lifted the lid on the Steinway and softly ran her fingers over the keys. My curiosity became too much and I slowly lifted Nessie off my shoulder. She turned over on her side and I rearranged the blankets over her then softly stepped out of the room.

Before I turned to go down the hallway to the stairs, I looked back to Nessie through the doorway. Her bronze curls lay spread across the pillow and her mouth was slightly open. Her face was that of a cherub. I wondered if my mother had stood at this same doorway and watched as I lay sleeping.

Soft lamplight lit the sitting room, and Bella looked up to me, smiling as I walked into the room. She slid over, patting the space beside her on the bench. I sat for a moment looking around the room absorbing the ambiance.

"Would you play something for me?" she asked.

I leaned over, kissing her forehead and chose Chopin's Nocturne in E flat. Then, deciding to honor the full moon pouring through the window, I led into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Both of these pieces had been favorites of my mother. Bella had leaned her head down onto my shoulder so I concluded with her lullaby.

As the strains of the music dissipated into the room, I heard her soft whisper. "I imagine you spent many hours playing here for your mother. It's easy to envision her listening to you while she worked; sewing or writing letters. Did your father enjoy your music as well?"

"Yes he did, but generally he listened as he worked in the study."

I looked at her face. "What are you thinking? My curiosity is killing me."

"Edward, I wanted to come to see your home; to see how you grew up and what you felt was important. I wanted to see the places and things your parents had touched; to look at the trees you may or may not have climbed as a child; to view the world that fashioned Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"What have you found?" I asked with reluctant curiosity.

"No way. You aren't getting by that easy yet," she replied.

"I heard the story of the baseball, erector set, and ceiling paintings. I looked over your books and I didn't really find anything unexpected. I am curious though, what is the story behind the log house?"

Ever my perceptive bride…she had noticed.

"My mother hired a young girl to help out around the house when I was teenager. Her name was Clara. Clara was a hard worker and my mother came to rely on her for most of the household duties. Clara's mother died after she had been working for us about three or so years, and that's when my mother discovered her secret. She had a child born out of wedlock - a son. His name was Patrick."

Flashes of a red haired blue-eyed boy raced through my mind.

"Patrick was born with cerebral palsy. Clara's mother had taken care of him during the day while she worked here at the house to support them. With her mom's death, Clara was in a difficult situation. She came to my mother and explained why she would no longer be able to work. She planned to marry a man that was less than admirable in order to keep her home and provide for her child. Mother, of course, immediately took charge and rearranged Clara's whole life." I smiled in memory of my mother's persistence.

"Clara was instructed to bring Patrick with her, and an area was set up in the kitchen for him to play during the time Clara was busy. Patrick lived for another two years and died at the age of 7. I was 15 at the time. "

"You befriended him, didn't you?" Bella asked.

"No, he befriended me. He was a special young man. I bought him the set of Lincoln Logs for Christmas and worked with him to build it. He died just a few weeks after we completed the structure. Clara wanted me to have it and brought it back to the house not long after his funeral."

I sat for a few moments in silence.

"Was Clara still working here when you all feel ill?" Bella prompted me to continue.

"No, she left several months before the epidemic broke out. Her story has a happy ending. She met a young man, fell in love, married and went on to have more children. When I regained the memory of her, I searched her out to determine what had happened with her life. She was well into her sixties by that time and had a house full of grandchildren. I send flowers to Patrick's grave every year now on the anniversary of his death."

"I'm a little confused," Bella stated.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your memories. You seem to remember so much about this house, but yet you told me most of your memories of before your change had been lost."

"Bella, I've had decades to come back here and look. In reality, you and Nessie have heard almost everything I know about the person that was Edward Masen. Esme helped, in that she has uncovered a few things over the years that spark a memory, like that bear. But, for instance, I don't remember anything about playing basketball at the Laboratory school. I just know there is a picture up there on the mantel. Another example is the picture of my parents and me at the beach. I don't remember anything about what was obviously a family vacation. I remember my father's study and desk. I have vague memories of debating with him, but I couldn't tell you what we argued over. I don't remember the story of my mother's painting that hangs over the mantel in his study. I can guess that possibly it was a wedding day portrait."

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, momentarily distracting me.

"So, what you are telling me is much of what you know now about your life before Carlisle came from looking at things here that had some sort of significant value."

"Yes and no; it isn't an exact science. For instance, you would think I would definitely remember about this piano, but there is nothing in here." I pointed to my temple.

"Some things I didn't remember until I saw the item, like my bear. Others, like the picture in the bedroom, I remembered even after the change."

"Hmmm. Interesting. It's amazing to look at all this; it's like a window into the past," she stated.

"The letters Esme found from my father's family helped us to understand a lot about me and my parents. The details helped to recreate some of the missing information."

"Letters?" Bella echoed. "Exactly where did those come from?"

"Esme is the only one who has ventured into the attic; she found some in a box there."

Bella's eyes widened. "You mean there's more?"

"A whole attic full, to my understanding."

"And you aren't curious to see what's in there?" she asked, seemingly perplexed. Her body tensed to rise, obviously drawn by the promise of buried treasure.

I placed my hand on her arm. "Love, we have the whole week to go exploring. Sit down and enjoy the moment. Nessie will be up in just a few hours and she will probably want to go snooping with you."

Bella sat back down but she looked like a child denied a treat. I pulled her into my lap, scooting the piano bench back a little. I took her hand and placed it on top of mine indicating she should do the same with the other. Her hands followed mine as I began to pick out the notes of her lullaby.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	16. Discovery

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Friendship is unnecessary,

like philosophy, like art...

It has no survival value;

rather it is one of those things

that give value to survival.  
C. S. Lewis

Nessie woke up not long after the sun rose. Bella and I had gone back to the bed to join her, enjoying the quiet solitude of a night staring at our daughter's sleeping face. The day promised to be overcast but not bitterly cold, unusual for Chicago. Nessie determined that she wanted to take a walk in the neighborhood to look at the houses. She saw it as a treat to walk down the street like a normal family, since we were unable to do so in Forks. Thankfully, Bella had packed enough winter clothes for us to carry off the charade, and before long, we were strolling over to see if Esme and Carlisle would join us.

Esme gave Bella and me the tour of their new home. The architectural design was quite amazing. The living room took up the whole front half of the house with the bedrooms being located toward the rear. Wright had judiciously used various species of wood to create appealing contrasts.

I could see that Esme had already chosen which furniture to keep and which to discard. Accumulated items from several different decades were stacked on an Avocado green sofa in the corner. Various other pieces of furniture where pushed to the same area. The remaining pieces were prominently displayed across the wood of the living room floor; their clean simple lines mimicking Esme's traditional choices.

Carlisle and Esme wrapped up in winter coats and gloves, as eager to walk in the neighborhood as my daughter. We timed the walk perfectly, as the morning rush-hour traffic had already diminished. Alice hadn't seen the weather changing dramatically and we all could have run at a speed that humans couldn't see, but it was always beneficial not to take risks. Nessie rode on my shoulders, preferring to not limit herself to the traditional pace of a 3 to 4 year old human child.

The sidewalk followed the opposite side of the road and went for approximately two miles until it intersected with the next major roadway. The street chosen by my parents had developed unusually over the years, as it did not have any side streets that intersected. Behind the two homes my family now owned was a conservatory, so back door neighbors weren't an issue. The houses on the side of the street where the sidewalk had been placed backed up to a large down slope that ended at another creek. The homes had large back yards that provided a good deal of privacy, as the next neighborhood over sat on a shorter rise.

Carlisle and I walked behind Bella and Esme. I laughed as I listened to Esme lecture Bella about the styles of houses we passed. Nessie grabbed at the limbs of trees we walked under, causing dead oak leaves to fall littering the path. A perfectly idyllic moment. Instantaneously everything changed.

Three things happened simultaneously: Bella's phone rang, vampire scent filled the area, and a startled voice filled my head.

_They're here? Four of them… and what is the story with the child on his shoulders?_

Within a fraction of a second, my family had lowered into half crouches and I had placed Nessie in the middle. Esme and Bella's lips were pulled back, baring their teeth. Bella's growling rumbled out of her chest and I knew that her shield had instantaneously surrounded us.

The voice and smell were coming from a house sitting on the hill, farther back from the road than the others. A long driveway disappeared between hedges, leaving only the upper portion of the house visible. There was a flash of white in one of the upstairs window but it vanished; too quick to be human.

I only heard one vampire voice; a female. Oddly, though, I heard other individuals in the home, breathing and moving around. Humans. What would they be doing in the home unless she had them imprisoned? Did this vampire keep humans alive for future meals?

Clearly rattled enough to not just think his thoughts, Carlisle spoke softly, "Edward, grab Nessie and start running. You're the fastest. We will catch up and protect you from the rear."

Wise man. As I went to grab my daughter, I heard feet running down the stairs in the house and the front door opening. My panic hastened my already lightning quick reflexes. As I grabbed Nessie under her legs and spun to sprint back to the house, I heard a panicked _No, don't go! _

My head instinctually turned to the agonized plea and I stood rooted with my daughter in my arms.

_Wait, he can hear me. Is that possible?_

"Carlisle," I strangled out, "there's only the one, but I think she may be holding humans in the house with her."

"Holding humans?" came the confused voice from just inside the hedges. Stepping out into the open, a female vampire gazed at us with blood red eyes.

Esme and Bella hissed, dropping further into their protective stances. Carlisle, however, did exactly the opposite. He straightened, holding his hands out to her.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. We mean you no harm." His warm liquid voice saturated the air around us.

"Perhaps you would like to come behind the hedges," she said, hesitantly.

Sensing our unease, she clarified, "So that we aren't so conspicuous."

Bella's phone continued to ring off the hook.

"I would bet money that's Alice," Esme suggested. "Why don't you answer the phone Bella and let her know we are okay."

Bella reached into her pocket and threw the phone to me. From her expression, she was fully focused on keeping our little group surrounded by her protective shield.

Flipping open the phone, I didn't even get the first syllable out before I heard Alice's high trill.

"Edward, don't hurt her. She doesn't know our rules. She's been waiting for us to come. I'm sorry I didn't see it in time to warn you. Tell Carlisle she doesn't know… she's still really confused about what happened to her. Edward? Are you listening?"

"Alice, calm down. I don't sense anyone else, but have you seen anything?" I made my voice as low as possible in hopes of preserving at least some degree of surprise. However, as I watched the female before us, she cocked her head to the side and her thoughts filled my head.

_There are more of them! Perhaps I shouldn't have been so eager to come out and greet them. Are they here? What if I've led them to my family? What's wrong with their eyes, or maybe something is wrong with mine. And the child, what is she? I can hear her heartbeat. The older one seems very kind, but the younger girl looks like she would try to tear me limb from limb if I came near them._

I snorted out a brief laugh, thinking of anyone being scared of Bella, but then I kept forgetting just how much she had changed. Hearing my laugh, the girl turned her eyes to me again.

_I believe he can actually read my thoughts. If you can, please believe that I mean no harm. I've never met anyone else like me. Please._

"Edward, we'll be there this evening. Jazz is packing as we speak. It's okay. I can't wait to meet her." Alice's voice trilled at the same time.

"I think she's nice, Daddy. I don't think she means us any harm." Nessie stated as she looked up at me, smiling.

The female's startled gaze centered on Nessie when she heard her voice, clearly puzzled about the conversation coming from such a young looking human. Then I heard the word _Daddy_ resonate through her brain. She glanced to Esme, clearly determining that she was leaning too close to Carlisle, and then glanced to Bella.

_Mother? Are we capable of producing children? No, she has a heartbeat and the others don't. No wonder the dark headed one looks like she's going to attack._

"Alice, we'll see you later. For now, we need to get off the street," I whispered, then clicked off the phone.

Carlisle had moved to stand before the group, making himself vulnerable as a goodwill gesture. His thoughts hit me.

_Edward, what do you hear from her? Are we okay to join her at the house?_

The vampire's mind was racing through a steady stream of thoughts, but most centered on her amazement with our group. Clearly, from the blood red of her irises her diet was consistent with traditional vampire fare, so I was a little concerned about why I heard human thoughts and sounds coming from the house. I wasn't certain how Carlisle would react to finding a living food pantry, but I couldn't find any antagonism in her thoughts. It was a puzzle.

"Carlisle, I believe that we would be best served by accepting her invitation," was my strained reply.

I picked Nessie up and placed her in Bella's arms. I nodded my head slightly to indicate for her to walk behind me. Esme fell into place beside Bella leaving Carlisle and I to start up the incline of the driveway towards where the creature stood. Carlisle and I both noticed her momentary unease.

"Please, don't worry. We have no plan to harm you, but you must understand our caution, as well. As I stated before, my name is Carlisle."

I noticed that the female relaxed, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

We had reached the area where she had initially emerged from the hedge. She had backed up a few paces during our approach. Once through the hedge line, I noticed the two-story house sat in an immaculately maintained yard. A small compact car was parked beside the house. Our group could hear the steps of someone approaching the front door.

"Amanda, where are you child?" A feeble voice called from the doorway as a small elderly woman wrapped in a thick house robe stepped onto the porch.

The vampire stepped slightly to her side placing her body between my family and the woman. "I'm right here, Nana. Some friends of mine stopped to say hello."

The woman's head turned in the vampire's direction and I realized immediately that she was blind.

"How lovely; you never bring friends to the house. You must invite them in. Your grandfather and I would love to meet them."

"They've brought me a few things to look at, so don't wait on us. I'll bring them in and fix some tea soon."

I could read the elation in the woman's mind. Her simple joy that her lonesome granddaughter finally had friends to come and visit. She reached behind her, feeling for the doorpost as she stepped back into the house.

A grouping of tables sat to the side of the house on a tile patio. Amanda motioned to the area, stating, "Perhaps we should sit."

As we walk to the area, I took note of her appearance. She had long straight black hair that reminded me of Quileute women. She was tall and slender in build. Her skin was slightly warmer than that of my family, perhaps hinting at an exotic origin. She appeared to have been about 19 or 20 when her change occurred.

Bella laced her fingers through mine, drawing to my side as we approached the patio area. Nessie was delighted, excitement written all over her face.

Amanda waved her hand to the seats. "Please make yourself comfortable. Can I get anything for… the child?"

She was hesitant, not knowing how to refer to my daughter.

Nessie spoke up. "My name is Nessie, and these are my parents Edward and Bella. You've met my Grandfather Carlisle and that's my Grandmother Esme."

Amanda smiled, clearly enraptured with Nessie. My family traded looks, silently acknowledging Nessie's ability to break the ice. Amanda's gaze wandered across our faces. I could hear her confusion, hesitancy, and curiosity.

"I'm sorry I'm staring; I'm just at a loss of what to say. My name is really Anna. The lady you just met is my mother, but she believes that I'm her granddaughter, born from me; her daughter. Wow… I am really being confusing. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I've been waiting for you to come back. Now you're here and I just don't know where to start."

Esme reached over and grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort, but Anna jumped upon the contact, jerking her hand away. Her breath came out in a rush and she reached back quickly for Esme's hand, cradling it between her own, saying, "Your hand, it feels right. Not hot."

I felt Bella relax beside me as the sense of danger passed. Before us sat a very confused vampire. It was clear that, although her hunger was obviously characteristic of our kind, her temperament was more akin to my family.

"Let me start over. My name is Anna. I live here with my parents, Michael and Sophia Ward. The year I turned nineteen, I gave in to a little teenage rebellion and left home to participate in Woodstock. My friends from school were going, and I left this house believing that I would return within a week. I lived with my parents; helping to take care of them. They're both blind and have been since birth."

"I don't know what happened. My friends had convinced me to try some of the drugs they were using on the way to New York. I just remember excruciating agony and waking up on the side of the highway just north of New York City. I spent the first twenty years living on the streets and satisfying my thirst in the city as I grew to understand what I had become. Then I knew that I had to see what had happened to my family. I came back in the early 90's and watched them from afar. Finally, as I saw their health beginning to deteriorate, I decided that I could handle the temptation of being around them, so I came back; posing as their granddaughter. I've been with them since the late 90's."

"I caught your scent on the house down the street about five years ago as I was returning from a walk. Once colored contacts were invented, I could venture out in the open without worrying on overcast days. I must have just missed your visit. Hey, I just realized I could ask, do you go all shiny on sunny days? That really threw me for a loop the first time it happened."

Carlisle barked out a laugh.

"And why are my eyes so freakish when yours are so beautiful? I asked my 'grandparents' about the house and they found out from the neighbors that it was believed the great grandson of the original owners kept the residence. No one had ever seen him other than the lady that lived next door. She was a little strange, so no one put much stock in what she rumored, but she did attempt to convince everyone that the owners were really odd. As soon as I heard that, combined with the scent, I knew there had to be more like me out there. I was just ecstatic that I was lucky enough to be right down the street. I figured you would come back sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be sooner."

She realized that her words had come out in the span of about ten seconds, and a bashful grin played across her face.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't even give you time to answer."

Carlisle looked at Esme, sharing a smile. He draped his arm around her shoulders and shifted his gaze to Anna, but threw his thoughts at me.

_Edward, we need to know if she is a threat to Nessie._

"Clearly we have a lot to discuss. We can help you understand much of what has happened, but you must know that we do not feed on humans. Clearly you do, and I need to know if Nessie's smell is too much for you to handle," he said.

What_? I would never harm her! She is truly an incredible creature. I still don't know what she is. I hope they'll explain. Of course they would be concerned; humans are our diet, and clearly she's partially human - I mean listen to that heart. But wait, what did he mean they don't feed on humans. What do they eat? Oh man, this may be more confusing than if I had never met them._

"No, I would never hurt her!" she answered in a clear voice.

Carlisle's eye quickly darted in my direction, and I indicated by a simple quirk of my lips that everything would be okay.

Before Carlisle could begin speaking, the side door to the house opened. An elderly man stepped through the doorway, carrying a tray loaded with a teapot and cups. I heard him counting his steps in his head as he slowly made his way onto the patio. Anna rose to meet him. Although his skin was weathered, it was clear that he was of African descent, which would explain Anna's coloring.

"Papa, I told Nana I would get this for our guests. It's too cold for you to be out here," she scolded.

"Which is exactly the reason your grandmother sent out this tea. Why don't you invite your guests in?" came his soft reply, fluid with the cadence of the south.

Carlisle and I both stood, walking over to greet Mr. Ward, realizing it would be better to follow all rules of courtesy.

"Good morning, Mr. Ward, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Edward. Our wives, Esme and Bella are with us and my granddaughter, Nessie." Carlisle shook Mr. Ward's outstretched hand, and I followed suit, softly saying, "Sir."

"See, Amanda, these men are freezing. Invite them in to sit in front of the fire."

Carlisle glanced to Anna, indicating by the movement of his head that possibly we should enter the house. Just before following her into the home, he whispered, "You can come over to the house and we can talk there."

What followed was the traditional rounds of introductions to Anna's parents, and a compilation of fabricated stories regarding our acquaintance with their 'granddaughter.' Carlisle and I both realized at the same time that the Wards' health wasn't good. Mr. Ward's heartbeat didn't sound steady, and I heard Carlisle's observation that Mrs. Ward's smell was off, indicating some level of disease. We spent an hour or more socializing and Anna walked us to the door.

"I'd like to take you up on your invitation, if it's still open. The nursing service will be here just after lunch and I 'go to work' after that time. I have caretakers that I call to come in to sit during the evening, so that I can" - she glanced uncomfortably at us - "well, go into town, if needed."

She paused for a few moments and then continued, "I'll make arrangements for this evening, as I think it will be a very informative discussion."

Carlisle explained that he and Esme now owned the house that belonged to the 'nosy neighbor' and for her to come to that location when she was free. As we walked down the sidewalk, headed back toward the houses, Nessie giggled, "Well, I never saw that coming."

We had been in the attic for about an hour when Bella said, "Anna has arrived." She had risen to gaze out one of the tiny attic windows towards Esme and Carlisle's home.

Bella and Nessie were like two kids at Christmas time. They had poured through at least five trunks full of clothes. Unfortunately, much of delicate material fell apart as they removed items from the trunks, but they were having a good time looking anyway. I enjoyed watching the excitement cross their faces with the discoveries.

I moved over to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my chin on the top of her head.

"Do you want to join them or stay here for awhile longer?" I asked.

Nessie peeked out from around a trunk lid, her voice drawing our gazes. "Lets stay for a few more minutes; I'm enjoying the dress-up time."

I felt Bella's body shake in silent laughter. Nessie's head was covered in a crumpled bonnet. The feather was broken and hung limply at the side of her face. She had placed one of my mother's lace shirts on her body and the sleeves hung well below her hands, with the shirttail dragging on the floor. She was such a curious mixture of childlike and ancient.

Bella turned into me and looked up at my face. She gently pressed her lips to my mouth. After releasing me from her spell, she wrapped her fingers through my hand and pulled me forward into the room.

Esme had cleaned a significant amount of unusable items out of the attic over the years. However, several more trunks sat pressed up against the wall surrounded by the normal items that a family generally relegates to storage. My mother's dress forms were leaning against one of the dormers and several pieces of furniture were pushed up against the farthest wall; away from the harmful rays of sunlight. Boxes lined another nook.

Bella sat on the floor, pulling me down beside her in front of one of the trunks. The smell of cedar wafted through the air as she opened the lid. Inside the trunk were two individual boxes, sitting side by side. One was full of letters, and the other pictures. Bella gasped as she took the first picture off the top. It was of my parents, obviously before my birth. My father was dressed in a formal suit and my mother was in what I would assume to be a party dress. Possibly it was taken before a dance. Another depicted my mother holding me as a baby, swaddled in a white gown. Bella looked at each picture as she took them out of the box and then handed them to me. Within just a few moments of hearing her mother's gasps and giggles, Nessie crawled into my lap to be included into the process.

I was amazed at the quantity of pictures my mother had obviously accumulated over the years, but saddened that I couldn't remember the majority of events portrayed from my childhood. Some pictures depicted people that obviously were my father's relatives from the family resemblance, but I was unable to recall names. What I did know is that the boy portrayed in the pictures had obviously been happy.

Bella made short work of the pictures, placing them back in the box from which she had removed them.

"Edward, would you mind if I take the letters back to Forks with us? I'd like to take the time to read them completely without hurrying."

I looked at her, puzzled. "What's mine is yours. I don't think you are going to uncover some illicit affair I was having."

She smirked at my attempt at humor.

"And, of course, I would like to take all the pictures. I'm going to get Nessie and Alice's help to put these in a photo album for us to keep. I want to make sure that they'll be protected, and Alice will probably know just what to buy."

And probably tease me mercilessly about the knee pants and other feminine looking apparel forced on male children back during that time. Nessie stood up, shedding the bonnet and shirt, and brought the smallest chest over to Bella and me. She looked into our faces and shyly grinned as she sat in between us.

"Just one more and we will go over to talk with Anna."

Nessie excitedly popped the lid on the trunk.

"Well, I'll be damned," was my response when I saw the contents.

Nessie giggled and Bella threw me a glare. I realized instantly that I had cursed in front of Nessie; a cardinal sin in Bella's book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use that word."

She still didn't look happy.

"It's not the word, although I am not happy with that. It's the sentiment."

It took half a second for me to comprehend what she was talking about, and once I realized she was referring to our standing argument, I rolled my eyes.

Sitting inside of the trunk were several half-mutilated copies of the Teddy bear that sat on my shelf. One had an arm missing. Another looked like a dog had mauled it. One whole complete Teddy sat in front of the others. A small writing box occupied the rest of the space. I reached in and picked it up. Opening the box I saw stationery and realized that it was most likely the paper my mother used for correspondence. I went to place the lid back on the box and Bella reached over to stop my hand.

She took the lid and flipped it over. Attached to the lining by a straight pin was an envelope with my name scrawled across it. Bella gently unpinned the envelope and handed it to me. I looked at her, stunned.

"I saw it as you pulled the top off," was her simple reply.

Having seen my mother's writing on several items Esme had uncovered over the years, I realized this was written in her flowing script. I was in a mild state of shock. I don't know how long I stared at the letter. Bella finally cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Are you going to open it?" she asked.

When she saw the look on my face, compassion filled hers. I felt unsettled, as if the Earth had slightly shifted, leaving me off balance.

"Perhaps later," her soft whisper echoed in the space around us.

Nessie leaned over, placing her small arms around my waist. I placed the envelope to my side and reached in to grab the Teddy bear sitting in front. I turned him over in my hands inspecting him from all sides. It appeared the bear was fully intact.

"Edward, do you remember much about that bear?" Bella asked me.

"Not much, other than the stories my father teased me with. He said I wouldn't let go of the thing and carried it everywhere we went," I answered, copying Nessie's shy grin from earlier.

Bella chuckled. "I remember this commercial from TV. I don't even remember what it was advertising. But what you see is a mother walking into a store buying a new stuffed animal then taking the animal out into the parking lot. She beat the thing against the car, ran over it, and rubbed something into it. It left me, and probably all the other viewers, puzzled until you saw the ending of the commercial. At the end, she walks into the house where her husband is holding a screaming little girl. The little girl sees the animal and immediately calms down reaching out to the toy."

"I think the story must have been that the child's favorite toy was lost, so she had to go out and buy another one. However, to make it look like the original toy, it had to be 'loved' a lot."

I shook my head with the realization that my mother had probably done just that. She had kept a stash of Teddy's in the event something happened. I wondered if she kept the destroyed ones for replacement parts, or solely for sentimental reasons. I looked into the Teddy's face and realized I would never know, but it didn't matter. Either reason spoke about my mother's spirit. I looked at my daughter sitting beside me. Her thoughts reverberated through my head. She was enjoying seeing this side of my human family, but in her mind Esme was no less my mother than Elizabeth had been. I realized she was right; Esme had mended many of my disasters, including the results of my rebellion against Carlisle.

I handed the Teddy to Nessie and closed the lid to the trunk. After picking up the letter, I stood, pulling Nessie into my arms from the floor. "I think we should go meet our neighbor. I can hear Carlisle's thoughts racing even from here."

Bella gauged my mood for a brief moment. Apparently satisfied, she rose gracefully to her feet. I picked up the trunk and placed it along side the others that had been looted. Bella carried the trunk with the letters and pictures down the stairs as I toted Nessie. I stepped quickly into the bedroom that would now be Bella's and mine to place the letter on the mantel, leaning against the picture frame holding our family photo. Bella placed the trunk at the end of the bed. Together, we went down the stairs to the ground floor and walked toward Carlisle and Esme's.

"What are your thoughts about Anna?" Bella asked.

"She's a curiosity to me. It's obvious that she feeds off humans, but I don't sense an aggressive nature about her. But I've never met a vampire that could live in such close proximity with humans after the change. I'll be happy when Jasper gets here, so he can get a read of her emotions. Her mind is calm, but I'd like to know that her emotions match. I'm not sure that I'm making sense."

She glanced at me as she replied. "I think I understand, but many of our friends also continue traditional vampire ways, so maybe the difference for her is the emotional connection she has with her parents. Maybe that's why she leaves when the nursing staff and others come to the house; to avoid the temptation."

Nessie dropped our hands and took off running when we crossed over into the new house's yard. Bella and I could hear Carlisle's words as he began to explain to Anna about the Volturi. I wondered how much he had already covered.

I held the door for Bella to enter and followed her to one of the two chairs Esme had left in the living room area. Bella sat in my lap as we listened to Carlisle talk about the ruling class in Italy. I was amazed that he was able to keep disdain from entering into his voice. I wouldn't have been able to maintain such a level of fairness.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the fireplace mantel, where Nessie had joined them. Anna sat in the other remaining chair, which she had pulled very close to Esme. I noticed that she had obviously put contacts in, as her eyes appeared a familiar shade of brown. I could guess it would be hard to disguise the red color with anything other than dark contacts, but I surmised that the color was probably similar to her original eyes, as it seemed natural with her coloring.

Carlisle was summarizing his initial remarks on the Volturi; how they served as the ruling class that monitored vampire activity and would often interject themselves into situation where vampires got out of control and threatened our existence.

"So, you're good friends with these individuals?" she asked.

Carlisle's face flinched for a moment as he glanced at Bella and me. Anna's eyes followed having noticed the interaction.

He began. "Anna, I actually lived with the three leaders for a period of time, and felt I had a relationship established, but recently events occurred that strained those ties. My family does not stand against the Volturi, but our association will hopefully be limited in the future. You, of course, must form your own opinion if you ever come into contact with them."

"Is it some sort of rule that they have to meet me, or that I report to them at some time or the other?" She questioned, clearly attempting to grasp the structure of our society.

"You may never see any of them as long as you live, if you follow the rules I discussed with you," Carlisle replied, his voice strained.

"So you didn't follow the rules?" she guessed, clearly making a connection between the strain in Carlisle's voice and something having gone wrong between the Volturi and our family.

Carlisle looked to me. _Are you comfortable sharing?_

Bella beat me to the punch, obviously knowing that Carlisle was leaving it up to us to make a decision to share. She began explaining to Anna about her human life, meeting me and my family, the events that followed including our marriage, pregnancy, Nessie's birth and resulting aftermath.

Anna's eyes grew larger as she listened to Bella's voice. In the end, she turned to look at me with something close to respect in her face. I was uncomfortable being under that observation.

"You were able to be with her as a human in that way?" She shook her head, as if she was trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

"This is simply amazing. So Nessie is… what? Half-human, half-vampire?" She looked to Bella to answer.

Bella grinned at her, clearly enjoying the ability to brag on her child for a moment. "She's very special, but not the only one. We have Henry in our family; he's Rose and Emmett's son. We're also aware of at least four others in South America."

"And they wanted to destroy Nessie and Henry because they thought they were immortal children, like in the past?"

"Just Nessie, Henry wasn't with us then. They thought she would be a threat." Bella replied simply.

"I'm sorry, but I sense you aren't telling me the whole truth. I don't think you're keeping the information from me to be mean, but I can tell there's more to the story. I guess those are things I will learn over time as we begin to trust each other."

My family smiled at her, clearly indicating that we were beginning that pathway.

"This is a lot to process. You mention that you don't feed off humans, what exactly did you mean?"

Esme took over answering the question for Anna, which left me to observe her and listen to her thoughts. I didn't detect censure or disbelief from her thoughts, more that she was surprised that she had never thought about that option as well. True to the spirit of the sixties era in which she had matured, I realized that she had been a vegetarian in the literal sense of the word. Being drawn to humans by hunger had been as disgusting to her as it had been for Bella, just for a different reason.

I continued to monitor her thoughts, and realized that she was attempting to formulate a request to take a break that wouldn't hurt our feelings. She felt the need to process the dramatic information that she had been given.

"Carlisle, perhaps we should take a break. I know you spent at least an hour talking before we came over."

Anna looked to me sharply. "You read minds, don't you? That isn't the first time you've picked up on my unspoken thoughts."

She laughed, speaking to Bella, "How in the world do you put up with that? I can imagine it would cause a great deal of chaos in a marriage." She grinned good-naturedly.

"Edward isn't lucky enough to see in my mind. If he did, I would've straightened him out years ago." Bella laughed and then attempted to jerk away from me as I pinched her hip for the smart comment.

Esme, ever the practical one stated, "Edward, if you aren't going to be productive talking with Anna, help your father carry that stack of furniture out to the carport. I've ordered a dumpster to be delivered and the local veterans' organization is coming to pick up the usable items. I want to get Bella's opinion about the back patio, whether I should enlarge it."

Carlisle and I grumbled, but it wouldn't take but a minute or two to do as requested, so we didn't have much of a chance of making her feel sorry for us.

Carlisle muttered to me under his breath, "What does this make, Edward? Move number thirty?"

Esme cut him a smile as she walked out the door with Bella, Nessie, and Anna. "No, dear; number thirty one. Are you getting senile in your old age? I happen to know a really good doctor that could possibly help you with that problem."

I snorted at my mother's comeback.

"I love it when she gets sassy," Carlisle smiled, watching her walk out the door.

I knocked him upside of the head, intentionally disrupting the thoughts that were beginning to filter into his brain. He playfully shoved me slightly backwards.

It didn't take us but a few minutes to carry the large items out, setting them in the shelter or the carport. I could see the girls milling around the back patio, and heard their voices carrying over to us, discussing the back yard and what Esme would do to bring it up to her standards.

Carlisle and I went back in to begin bringing the items that Esme had designated for the "trash" pile when I heard the sound of a large vehicle coming up the driveway. Our siblings were here; more time had passed than I had thought. Carlisle looked up grinning when we heard the doors open, and then a chorus of growling and hissing shattered the peace. Carlisle and I instantaneously dashed out the door.

What greeted my eyes forever endeared Anna to my long dead heart. Obviously she and Nessie had wandered from Bella and Esme, so they were closer to the driveway when my siblings and Jacob exited the car. We hadn't thought about telling Anna about the wolves, and when Jacob exited the car, Anna had reacted to his scent. She was crouched down in front of Nessie, holding her back with one arm, hissing and glaring malevolently at Jacob.

Jacob, not understanding the situation and feeling that Nessie was possibly in danger, would have already phased if Jasper hadn't held him back by sending waves of lethargy his way. Growling, Jacob attempted to brush off Jasper's hand but couldn't find the energy. My siblings, other than Alice, remained tensed at Jacob's side.

As Alice began laughing, I dashed over to Anna but before I could explain, she lifted Nessie, tossing her to me and maneuvering herself between my siblings and us. "Edward, get her inside! I don't know what it is, but it's dangerous!"

Everyone began to laugh, except Anna and Jacob. They glared at each other.

Nessie attempted to speak through her humor. "Anna, that's my Jacob."

"Your Jacob?" Anna glanced back at her, clearly perplexed.

"That's her pet puppy," I could barely force out through my laughter.

A rock hit the back of my head with considerable force, letting me know that Bella wasn't pleased with my sarcastic wit.

"Okay, Okay" – I glanced back at my fuming bride – "Anna, this is Jacob. I guess we forgot to tell you his little secret when we mentioned about him during our stories." I rubbed the back of my head as I spoke.

Anna rounded on me, looking incredulous. "Are you telling me that smelly thing over there is the Jacob that you mentioned?"

"_Huh?_" was Jacob's reply.

I released Nessie, and she quickly scooted around Anna, running to Jacob and leaping into his arms.

Realizing that we were okay with this contact, Anna relaxed and straightened up from her crouch as Jasper released his hold over Jacob. His mumbled "interfering vampire" was clearly heard by everyone. Jasper shrugged his shoulders in response, raising his hands and attempting to look helpless. No one bought it.

Anna looked at Carlisle and Esme sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm sure I will make other blunders."

Carlisle walked to her side. Alice flitted over to stand beside her grinning from ear to ear; Jasper followed right behind. Emmett went to help Rose get Henry out of the rented Suburban. Within minutes, the whole family gathered in the living room with Anna. I hastily bent to pick up the mess from the box I had dropped when Carlisle and I first heard the racket.

Jacob stopped beside me after releasing Nessie. "Pet puppy, huh? Were you going to just let her attack me?"

I grinned at Jacob mischievously. "So you're afraid that that untried girl vampire over there can take you out?"

"You just looked a little too happy about the situation when you came tearing out of the house," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Jacob, you helped to answer a question about her in a way I would have never imagined."

He glanced at me, curious as to my meaning.

"I wondered whether or not she would be trustworthy."

"And?" he said.

"She just placed herself between an unknown danger and my daughter. That makes her trustworthy in my book."

He grinned, seeing the wisdom in my observation. "Yeah, I guess you're right, come to think of it."

Then a mischievous look came into his eyes. "I figured you were just sore about being so embarrassed over my Valentine's Day present. Feeling just a tad inadequate?"

I forced an embarrassed expression onto my face and turned away from my parents and other family members. I leaned slightly toward him and mumbled, "Jacob, about that book… I really wished you hadn't bought it. It did produce a sense of inadequacy."

Jacob's eyes rounded out across his broad face, astonished that I would admit this problem to him. Of course, my family was waiting with baited breath to hear what I would say.

As I began to walk away with the box in my hand, I whispered just as quietly, "It's hard on a man when he can only get through all the positions in the book once in a weekend."

Utter silence. I walked out of the room smiling.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy**_


	17. Family Tradition

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A sense of humor... is needed armor.

Joy in one's heart and some laughter on one's lips

is a sign that the person down deep has a pretty good grasp of life.  
Hugh Sidley

As I stepped out onto the back porch, the family erupted in laughter. I had managed at least five seconds of startled silence, so I considered it a won point on my side. My grin widened as I added the box to the growing reject pile

"Don't worry Anna," Nessie chirped, her clear voice ringing out. "My daddy and Jacob really love each other; they just have a hard time showing their feelings. All the brothers in this family are the same way. If you plan to visit us much, you need to get used to broken furniture and a lot of yelling."

I grinned at my daughter's observation. I wasn't quite ready to just offer Nessie up to him. However, as I had told Bella just after our confrontation with the Volturi, she could definitely do a lot worse for a mate. I had to continue challenging him, though, to keep him from believing I had gone soft.

Jasper came out of the door, joining me in the carport.

"Edward, come help me with the packages and luggage. Alice made me bring your and Bella's Valentine's Day gifts so that we could open them here, and you know Alice never packs light. Rose and Emmett are staying with the elders, Alice and I get the garage apartment, and Jacob is with you."

Jasper quickly unloaded the packages on the driveway and we sorted through what went where. I noticed a cooler with biomedical tape around it sitting with the stuff to go to Carlisle's and quirked my eyebrow.

"For Henry. You should see how well Emmett forged Carlisle's signature on the paperwork needed to transport blood. It's surrounded by dry ice, so you may want to throw it in the refrigerator."

As I grabbed four of the bags and the cooler, I teased, "How in the world you have put up with Alice all this time, I will never know, Jasper. So tiny, and yet she requires three times the luggage of anyone else."

"Just wait. I suspect that Nessie has gotten her Aunt's genes instead of her mother's. We've never gone through the teenage years with anyone in this family. You may be begging me to help with Nessie's stuff in just a couple of years," he grinned.

I was a little scared to admit that he might be right.

I took Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Henry's items to the guest bedroom. Rose would probably throw a fit at having to 'sleep' in a room with burnt orange shag carpet and harvest gold covers, but at least the room was large enough for the three of them. Carlisle and Esme's room down the long hallway wasn't much better for décor. Obviously the last redecoration of the home had occurred during the mid 70's. Had the family not determined to crash our party, I was certain Esme would have conducted a bonfire in the back yard and danced in glee as the stuff burnt. She had never been a fan of that era.

Jasper met me back at the car and we carried the two suitcases he had indicated into the living room. Anna had been introduced to everyone other than Jasper, and I watched him covertly to garner his reaction to the newest of our acquaintances.

Jasper nodded his head slightly, saying, "Ma'am."

Anna's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Louisiana or Texas?"

"Texas," he replied, excitement apparent on his face.

Emmett groaned.

"My father is from Louisiana, but his parents came from Texas; the Galveston area, I believe. I haven't seen anyone from the family in years, for obvious reasons, but I loved to hear them speak."

She raised her eyebrows towards Alice, and Alice nodded knowingly in reply. The other women in the family either smiled or giggled, seemingly sharing a secret that they didn't want the men to know. I laughed when I realized what they were thinking, and Emmett looked at me, demanding that I share.

"So, even Carlisle, your own father, is considered sexy because of the accent?" I asked the group.

A series of assenting head nods answered my question. Carlisle had been caught unprepared for this revelation, and would have been blushing furiously if he could.

"Guess we'll have to work on that, huh?" I said, looking to Emmett and Jacob.

Alice had been rapidly unpacking the suitcases during our interchange and patted the area on the floor beside her and Bella for me to sit down. Esme had ungraciously allowed Emmett to drag the Avocado Green sofa back over until a replacement could be found. Anna looked to the stacks of awkwardly wrapped gifts sitting in the floor in front of Bella and I. Alice realized her confusion and began to explain.

"The Cullens have a special tradition. We buy each other gag gifts for Valentine's Day. Bella brought Edward to Chicago this year so they weren't there to experience the shame along with the rest of us. Since we were all going to be here together, I figured what better place for them to un-wrap their presents."

"She probably paid more for the extra baggage to carry these than the presents are actually worth total," Emmett teased.

Nessie leaned over to Anna, saying, "The idea is to find the cheapest gift you can, the winners are voted on by the group. Jacob and I took the prize this year; we purchased ours at a yard sale. Jacob got everything for under ten dollars."

Alice looked at Bella. "Why don't you go first? This is your first time experiencing our little tradition."

Bella looked a little uncertain as she reached for the first package. She had never been one to enjoy being in the limelight. The package was long and thin, and was wrapped in what appeared to be a paper gown from the hospital. I saw Carlisle grin from the corner of my eye and realized that she had chosen his gift first. As she turned it over, a loud buzzing sound emanated from the package and Bella froze for a moment. Carlisle began to snicker and Alice's hand snapped up to point at him.

"Yours?" Bella asked him.

He nodded his head affirmatively. She carefully peeled back the tape to reveal an Operation Game. It was well worn and I noticed a sandwich bag taped to the front with the appropriate bones inside. The operating tweezers were loose and had obviously hit some of the metal, causing the buzzing sound.

"For all those times I had to stitch you up," Carlisle announced. Emmett hooted, earning a glare from Bella and a triumphant look from Alice.

"You're both out," Alice announced, pointing to both Carlisle and Emmett.

Bella and Anna looked to her confused.

"Nessie forgot to tell you that the game also includes a winning spot for the person that can contain their laughter until the end of each person's presents. He or she gets to either pick a prize or enforce someone's usage of their gift."

Bella shook her head, but continued to the next present. It was tied into a brown plastic grocery bag. I felt Alice tense slightly and heard the National Anthem in her head. Obviously, the next package was from her.

Bella stuck her finger through the plastic, ripping it open. A pile of brown polyester landed in her lap. She held the first item up and it was a jacket to a leisure suit. Bella's lips quirked slightly. Rose's eyes had gone wide and Henry began laughing hysterically, having picked up on the atmosphere in the room.

Carlisle, having already been eliminated, began to roll in the floor in front of Esme. "Brown… polyester… Hahaha! It goes along with the house…" Esme nudged him none to gently with her foot. Emmett joined in with the laughter, feeling free to enjoy himself now that he was out of the running.

"Bella is seriously fashion challenged," Alice explained, looking over to Anna

"And Alice doesn't understand comfort," Bella retaliated. "By the way, Alice, did the purple SAS shoes I got you fit? Were they comfortable?"

As Alice glared, Jacob mumbled something that sounded like, "Wondered where those things came from. The neighbor's dogs were using them as chew toys."

Emmett picked up the ratty gym bag at the end of the stack and tossed it to Bella. "This is from me. I'm not sure if it's more for you or Edward."

Knowing Emmett's propensity for the risqué, the statement obviously produced anxiety in Bella, but she took a deep breath, not wanting to back down from him. She slowly unzipped the bag, reaching in to pull out a pom-pom. What followed was a Forks High cheerleading uniform. I didn't want to know exactly how he acquired the items, but I was sure it involved something illegal.

The men in the room quickly recognized the sexual connotation behind Emmett's gift, and Bella quirked her eyebrow at me. Emmett's gift just might get utilized. Bella, however, would have never been caught alive in the thing during our years at the school. It took her being dead to acquire the nerve to carry it off.

Emmett grinned devilishly at Bella. "All I ask is that I get a picture."

Over my dead body!" I snarled. I was going to pound him as soon after the last gift was opened.

The image of Bella as a cheerleader, as clutzy as she had been in life, was about to overwhelm the group. Jasper's body started twitching and I was amazed that he had held it together for so long. He was about to double over from the laughter being contained in the room, mixed in with the sexual energy pouring out from the males in my family.

A small box came next. It was wrapped in fabric, so my guess was that this was Esme's gift. Contained within the wrapping was a small kid's nursing kit; one that a young child would use to practice on baby dolls. It was stuffed full of bandages, arms braces, and aspirin.

"I'm sorry, dear. I couldn't think of anything other than to tag along with Carlisle's story line." Bella grinned at Esme. Amid the hilarity of the moment, Esme had still been able to get a gift that also relayed her love of Bella. She was regretful that she had also had a hard time being around Bella the day of Jasper's attack and the subsequent aftermath. It was a perfectly wonderful gift.

Two items remained. One was an envelope, and the other was a small rectangular box.

Bella picked up the envelope. Ripping it apart, she held up an air freshener package. It was in the shape of a particularly voluptuous female vampire. Long dark hair flowed past the image's black satin encased butt, and the breasts of the picture threatened to fall out of the tightly cinched scarlet corset top. The female's eyes were chocolate brown and red lips surrounded a particularly gleeful smile displaying two very pointy incisors. The package read _Strawberry Fragrance._

The image, for me, was more sexually arousing than the cheerleader outfit, but I wasn't dumb enough to say anything. Jasper, however, quickly quirked his eyebrow at me, silently stating, _Pervert_

Rose struggled to control her voice as she clarified, "For the Ferrari. It smells like wet dog."

Jacob grabbed a lock of Rose's hair and tugged it. She responded by shoving him off the arm of the couch where he had been sitting beside her, Emmett, and Henry. Bella had done so well throughout the opening of the presents but I could see she was struggling not to burst out laughing at the sentiments behind Rose's gift. I wondered if she would actually hang it in the car.

That left the last gift, which was, using the process of elimination, from Jasper. Jasper and Bella's relationship was one of the more unique ones in our family. Jasper had carried remorse around about his role in Bella's ill-fated birthday party. Bella had forgiven him before she even pulled herself off the floor, but it wasn't until after Bella had been turned that she convinced Jasper to let go of his guilt. Bella and Jasper both were bookworms, so it wasn't uncommon to see Bella and Jasper sitting on the opposite sides of the sofa reading with their legs intertwining in the middle. If Alice and I hadn't been stronger individuals, jealousy could have easily followed.

Bella picked up the package and slowly turned it over to tear open the tape. Her eyes slanted upwards and I quickly caught on to what she was planning to do.

"Don't even think about it Bella, I wouldn't find it funny," Jasper interrupted her plan.

"What?" She replied, attempting to seem innocent.

"Venom doesn't have the same effect on me, and the paper wouldn't even come close to harming your skin."

"Party-pooper," she snorted.

Bella opened the package without any further delay to find a bottle of "Monsters Be Gone Spray." The box indicated "For Getting Rid of those Pesky Monsters."

Bella lost it at that point, grabbing her stomach and bending forward with her laughter. Emmett's head snapped in my direction, realizing that the game was up for Bella's part and jumped into the air, flying toward the door. I leapt after him in hot pursuit.

We heard Esme call out, "Boys, remember, we aren't in Forks. You have to stay in the back yard."

I tackled him from behind as we reached the edge of the patio, causing us to fall into the yard, rolling end over end. We couldn't pound each other like I would have liked because the sound would have attracted attention. We jumped to our feet facing each other.

_Oh, come on, Edward. You know Bella is going to look _hot_ in that outfit. _

"That's my wife you are fantasizing about!" I laughed, grabbing his neck and throwing him to the ground as gently as possible.

I landed on top, but I heard him think about flipping me over less than a second before he did it.

"I really could use a good fight right now," Emmett said just under his breath, grinning. "I have too much energy now that we have to devote some of our time to Henry. Not that I mind in the least, but we have to have a good wrestling session when we all get back home."

I was itching for a good 'throw down' as Jasper called it; just not for the same reasons.

"Too bad we have to be quiet," I stated, agreeing with Emmett's declaration.

Emmett stood up and gave me a hand up. He threw his arm around my shoulders as we began walking back toward the house.

"Anna seems okay. She and girls already seem as tight as a pack of thieves. They were over whispering in the corner the whole time you and Jasper unloaded. Is she by herself?"

"She lives with her parents just down the road, but in regards to our kind, yes; she is alone."

"Huh, guess we will find out more about her over the week. Alice couldn't be contained, and Rose didn't want to be left out of the fun. Alice has already seen visions of her being around the family, but she's having problems seeing them all clearly. I teased her that someone should have bought her a new crystal ball for Valentine's Day."

When we walked back into the house, we heard Esme laughing hysterically. Bella had put on the leisure suit, and was turning in a slow pirouette in the middle of the floor. Alice had, quite amazingly, turned a slight shade of green, almost as if she was going to be sick.

"This is actually quite comfortable," Bella said, obviously in an attempt to get a rise out of Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella.

Henry stood holding on to the side of the couch beside Rose and glanced up as Emmett approached. He held his one free hand in the air, grasping towards Emmett, "Daddy, up please."

I grinned at Henry's words, enjoying hearing his voice for the first time.

"Okay, Edward, your turn," Alice said, indicated again patting the floor beside her. Bella sat to the other side of Alice, leaning against the chair Jasper was sitting in. This gave her the perfect opportunity to place her brown polyester clad legs directly beside Alice. Alice scooted closer to my side almost like the fabric would contaminate her.

Knowing that Alice would be pleased if her gift was the first one opened. I reached over for the grocery bag similar to the one Bella's had been wrapped in. As I picked up the bag the sounds of two plastic objects smacking against each other could be heard. I tore into the bag in the same manner as Bella and found two walkie-talkies, fashioned in the kid cartoon characters Dora and Diego. A handmade sign hung from one of the antennas, and it said _For better communication between us_. Alice quickly reached over, turning the Diego on and snatched the Dora one out of my hands. I quirked my eyebrow at her, knowing full well she was about to explain.

"You keep dragging us into rescue missions, so I felt it would only be fair if you were Diego.

She flipped the switch on the Dora walkie and spoke loudly into it, "Hurry, Alice, I need your help. I might bite this one; it just smells too good. You must help me save it."

"You know, Alice, if those glasses I got you help clear up your visions, we might not have the need for so many search and rescue trips." I countered.

Jasper's control broke and he snorted at this statement. Alice pointed at him with a smile; clearly enjoying herself as pantomimed crossing him off the list. Free to enjoy the moment, he reached over and grabbed the walkie from Alice for a prop and he and Emmett began trading comments mimicking my and Bella's voice.

"But I want to be like you."

"I will not take your life away."

"But Edward, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella, which is more reason that I will leave you human."

"But I will grow old and you won't want me anymore."

"I will always love you."

Seeing my face, Alice and Rosalie quickly jumped up, putting their hands over their mate's mouths in an attempt to circumvent all-out war. Carlisle, however, was not being kind. His laughter roared through the house.

Alice sat back down beside me as I chose Jasper's gift next, figuring to get the "emotional" reference over with. Jasper was prone to find gifts in which he could refer to my "angst" in one way or the other. Emmett might give the overtly sexual gifts, but Jasper was more cunning. In the past, I had received such things as "A Guide to Coming Out Of The Closet" book, a DVD of Woody Allen's "Everything You Wanted To Know About Sex (But Never Dared To Ask)", and a single-track copy of Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing.

I unwrapped the present, actually dreading this gift more than the others. Under the paper was a box with a large dog on it. It read "Big Dog Deluxe Remote Training Collar: For Big or Stubborn Dogs."

Turning it to the side, I read the instructions aloud: "The remote dog-training collar is one of the most effective, simplest and most humane training aids. The remote dog-training collar, when placed on a dog's neck, allows a trainer to deliver small static shocks of varying strength by remote control. The correction the dog gets from the remote dog-training collar is no different than walking on the carpet and touching your friend. The benefit of working with a remote dog training collar is that the trainer can immediately correct a dog's mistakes at a distance far greater than leash training allows."

I looked at his face, attempting to control mine, and said, "Jasper, I thought the idea was to get me a gift I couldn't or wouldn't use."

Renesmee lost the battle at that point, joining the others laughing. Jacob remained stoic obviously looking to be the winner of the competition. He silently threw me his thoughts.

_Hey Edward, I think that would actually fit better around your scrawny neck. Can I try it out? Hey are you listening? Have you heard the joke about the vampire's dog? What is a vampire's favorite dog? A bloodhound. Is what they say about why vampires have no friends true? Because they are pains in the neck?_

I studiously ignored him as he continued to rattle through vampire jokes. His blond ones had been better.

I picked up the box wrapped in a hospital gown, knowing it would be from Carlisle. As I sat the box in front of me, I heard a slight sloshing sound and was intrigued, against my better judgment. I undid the tape and opened the box to find what looked to be a bag of blood in the bottom. I took it out and was momentarily shocked with the audacity of the gift.

Carlisle had obviously taken a blood donation bag from the hospital and filled it with theatrical blood. However, the label was an official label from the hospital, filled in with Bella's maiden name and accurate biographical data. Attached to the bag with tape was one of those straws that accompanied a child's bagged drinks, with a pointed tip to puncture the plastic.

I continued to hold the package in stunned silence. My expression must have been quite a sight, because Esme's breathing was coming out in pants before she finally succumbed to her laughter.

"Perhaps you should hand that over to Jasper, Edward," she said politely, regaining some control of herself. A pillow flew past my head at lightning speed, but she caught it before it so much as ruffled her hair.

Bella looked mischievously over at Jake.

"Huh, never thought of that one. I wonder if Dr. Gerandy still has all that blood stored up?"

This caught the attention of the whole family and Anna.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella couldn't blush but it was clear she was embarrassed.

"After you left, well you all know I got a little reckless. After the second visit to the emergency room in a week, Charlie insisted I donate blood so that they would have some of mine in storage. Really, I was amazed that the doctor did it because I was so thin then; Jake had to carry me out of there several times from passing out."

She and Jake both giggled under their breath, and I could see the memories of Bella's strained face pass through Jake's head. I was not as amused as they.

The thought of the scent and taste of Bella's blood made me shudder. I might have mastered control for a while, but I had let my guard down with her immortality. I could only imagine my reaction to having such an offering placed in my hand. The smell of her at Charlie's house had almost undone me.

"Bella, I'm not sure that would have been such a funny gift. I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass myself in front of Anna. Carlisle's gift on the other hand is probably the most unique he's given to me. I think this one will go home to sit on my bookshelf."

Emmett's gift came next. Once again, his gift came in a ratty looking gym bag. I momentarily wondered were he had acquired the bags, and wondered if he had stolen some sort of uniform for me as well. His fixation on sports was amazing.

I unzipped it and pulled out a Chicago White Sox baseball shirt. It had thin vertical black stripes running up and down the white shirt and long sleeves. Within a second, I realized that the traditional White Sox logo had been covered. Crudely sown over the logo was a large patch of an Oreo cookie. I knew before turning it over what I would see on the back, but did so with reluctance. In big bold letters was the wording: TEAM OREO.

Anna asked, "Okay, so far I've been able to follow along with most of the gifts, but I'm a little confused on this one."

Alice began to explain about our previous football game. To bug Emmett, I took off the button down shirt I had on over my jeans and pulled on the jersey. I knew the best way to get under his skin was to act like I really liked the gift.

"Hey Jacob, we need to order these for the team for the next time. Esme, do you think you could sew the patch on a little better. I would hate for it to fall off while we're kick their butts again."

"Actually, I think I might be able to manage that for you," Esme replied, managing a poker face.

Rosalie picked up on my banter. "Maybe if we all wear white, they'll have a better chance of seeing us as we run down the field in front of them."

She picked up a small package, tossing it to me. I was uncertain about the look on her face. It was a curious mixture of excitement and anticipation. Seeing those two emotions on Rosalie's face made me extremely nervous. I slowly unwrapped the box to find inside a key attached to a toy pickup truck. I was a little confused and noticed that something was still inside the box. I pushed my finger into the cavity and pulled out a folded over picture. Smoothing it out, I was astonished. Rose and Jacob at the Forks house, standing in front of a perfectly restored 1953 truck. My stomach sunk. The Thing. Please don't tell me they resurrected The Thing.

I looked over at her, attempting to keep my face smooth. She grinned evilly at me. I could read her thoughts.

_Ha, Ha! I don't care if I lost the bet or not, it was worth every penny I spent on it. Your face is priceless. How many seconds do you think it'll take before she gets in that thing and takes off, leaving the Ferrari behind? You won't even be able to make an excuse; it's been totally restored._

Bella, clearly intrigued by what I was holding, snatched the picture out of my hand before the shock wore off and I could think clearly enough to hide it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Rosalie in amazement.

"Is that my truck?" her voice squealed out.

Rose turned her head away from me and began her dissertation on the restoration.

"Bella, Jake and I have been working on your truck since just after the Volturi left. It's been totally restored, down to the finest details, sans an update in engine and transmission."

Jacob broke into the discussion, clearly excited to discuss the particulars. "Rose and I put in a 350 V-8 with a 400 Turbo transmission, then we replaced the rear end with Posi traction. It drives and handles better than new."

I could hear Emmett's thoughts. _No wonder he just walked in and handed Henry to her. Now I know what changed the tide. I wondered what all those parts were, but I thought it was for her car. Damn, she got Edward good. _

Similar thoughts filtered through the minds of everyone in my family.

They were right; she had me. I was never going to get it away from Bella now, and Rose knew it. She began laughing laying her head against Emmett's shoulder. My family looked stunned. Bella continued to squeal in astonishment and joy over the present. Even Anna had to smile at the enthusiasm in her voice, and she had no understanding of the context. I had to get through this now, so I could ponder my fate in regards to the truck

The last package was bigger than the others. I untied the ribbon that secured the fabric around the item and found underneath a Little Einstein's Play and Learn Rocket Piano. Attached to the piano was sheet music with the bright colorful notes for Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. The attached note read:

"Edward, I know that I'm supposed to buy a gag gift, but I thought you and Bella might need a piano for your cottage."

Esme smiled.

At that moment, I did something that I never thought I would do; I designed a plan to make my mother and sister suffer. I reached over to Henry, and when he saw me motioning for him to come to me, he all but jumped off his father's lap.

"Henry, here is the C." I placed his tiny finger on the appropriate key. "And here is the D key," came my next instruction. Within just a few seconds, I had shown Henry all the keys on the toy. The women in my family looked on in joyful ignorance, marveling at my nurturing ability, but I could see by the horrified look on Carlisle's face that he was well aware of my plans.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Okay, Henry, let's try Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

What happened next was priceless. Henry slammed both hands down on the keys in a maneuver worthy of Jerry Lewis performing Great Balls of Fire. The noise was horrendous. Henry was ecstatic. For a full minute, I relished the fitting payback supplied by "Henry the Great" as he would now be called in my head.

"I sure am glad I'm spending the night with the two of you, versus staying here," Jacob said, leaning over to Bella during the performance.

Emmett attempted to cajole Henry out of the piano toy, but he wasn't buying it. He held on to the thing with all the vampire strength he could muster. Emmett could have easily torn the thing from his son's arms, but he didn't have the heart. My mother and sister glared at me. I grinned, unashamed, and lost my place in the winner's circle when Esme bared her teeth. Her discomfort broke through my control and I grabbed up Henry as I chuckled loudly, placing a kiss to his cheek. Alice and Jacob had won. I wondered how they would declare a winner.

I looked to Rosalie and said as softly as possible, "Check mate."

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	18. Awakening

A feeling of exultation overtook her,

as if some power of significant import had been given her

to control the working of her body and her soul.

The Awakening, Kate Chopin

After the presents had been unwrapped, the family began to regale Anna with tales about our life together. Questions flew back and forth and, slowly, bits of the information she had discussed with Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Nessie and I were shared with my siblings. For an only child, I imagined our group was quite overwhelming.

I noticed that Henry had fallen asleep leaning against Rosalie. Nessie was fighting sleep as well, leaning back on the couch. I looked to Bella and indicated with a nod of my head that I would take her back over to our house for bedtime. Bella was engrossed in speaking with Anna, so she grinned slightly acknowledging my silent communication. Before going though, I went over to Henry and gently lifted him from Rosalie taking him to their bed.

As I entered into the house, I was struck by a silence that was almost palpable. Nessie's dreaming thoughts echoed faintly in my head, but the relief from the racket of the other house was immense. I took Nessie up to the guest room, changing her sleeping form into a nightgown, and tucked her into bed. I had left my old room for Jacob, figuring he would enjoy the bigger bed.

I decided as an afterthought to build fires in each of the bedrooms to take off the chill. Nessie barely stirred as I stoked the fire. I went back outside to grab enough wood to build fires in the two other rooms.

Having taken care of everything else, I stood inside the claw tub and let the steaming water wash away the hectic pace of the day. I made a mental note to thank Esme for the updated plumbing as the hot water felt amazing. Stepping out I wrapped a towel around my hips and went in search of a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, checked on Nessie and the fires, and eventually found myself back in Bella's and my room standing before the mantel.

The letter from my mother seemed to beckon to me. Giving in, I picked it off the mantel and sat down in one of the wing chairs that faced the fire propping my legs on the footstool. I wasn't certain I was ready to read it, but I needed to feel the tangibility of the paper against my hand. The flames of the fire sent ghosts of light through the dark room and across the letter, almost like the caressing motion of a lover's hand.

I heard the door open and her footsteps as she softly climbed the stairs. Her fingers danced across the top of my head as she went to the other seat, pulling it closer to me, and sat looking into the fire as well.

"You remind me of your father. He has often enjoyed the tranquillity of sitting in that very chair staring into the fire. There is something about this room …it is calming." Esme whispered, softly.

"Bella said you needed me," she said, turning her head slightly to me.

Esme and I had spent many years together before the others came into our lives. I realized that it had been entirely too long since we had sat in peaceful silence. I nodded slightly and held up the envelope so that she could see the writing.

She gasped softly. "Where?"

"It was in the trunk upstairs with the bears…in the writing box."

"Edward, I am so sorry. I packed those in the trunk for safe keeping years ago. I never thought to look inside the box. I found it here in this room in the armoire."

"It was attached to the lid."

She reached over to grab my free hand and turned back to the fire to wait.

_Whenever you are ready. Or if you aren't I will just sit here and hold your hand._

I laid the envelope down in my lap and used my free hand to open it and pull out the folded sheet of paper. Smoothing it onto my lap I took a deep breath and began reading out loud.

**Edward,**

**If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I began writing letters like this when you were just a baby for fear that something would happen and you would be left without anything by which to remember me. I have updated the letters as you have grown. Losing my parents as a young adult certainly influenced my understanding that we are never promised tomorrow. **

**As I stood tonight and watched you entertain company for your birthday I was struck with the realization that the boy I cherished had grown into a man. Your father found me crying in the shadows and teased me unmercifully but in the end he was just attempting to keep me from seeing the same look in his face. You two are entirely too much alike, and I do not know how I have survived your combined wit.**

**I couldnÆt be more proud of you. You have never been good about accepting praise, or allowing anyone to do anything for you. But for once you will not be able to turn my words away à.. so I will say it again à.. I am so very proud of you.**

**I will lose you soon. I know this. Whether it is to the war or to school, or just to the love of your life. You will leave this home and begin your own journey. **

**My prayer for you is that the war will pass over this family, and you will go on to live a very long and happy life. **

**I hope you have a boy just like you so that in the end I will feel there is a little vindication in this world. And, I hope you have a daughter or two to keep you grounded.**

**Most importantly, I hope you find the person that completes you as your father did me. **

**Words are woefully inadequate to leave you with a description of your importance in my life and the feelings your father and I have for you.**

**Suffice it to say no parents could have asked for a better son. Make me a promise that you will leave behind whatever bitterness you may have about my exit from this world. I know you, if you can find anyway to take on the blame you will. **

**I will be at peace, for I have had a truly blessed life. My only regret will be that I will not be here to see the continuation of the man you have become. **

**I love you and always will.**

**Elizabeth Masen**

**June 20, 1918**

Esme's hand squeezed mine just a little tighter as I sat gazing into the fire. I hadn't read anything surprising, but seeing the words in print I could hear the distinct rhythm and tone of my mother's voice. It was as if the words had been spoken directly to my heart.

It is amazing how an individual can possess knowledge in their minds, but never truly understand in their hearts. But there is a moment of reckoning - or better yet - awakening, a point where the knowledge takes root, snaking the fine tendrils of its foundation throughout the body. The knowledge then becomes undeniable.

I was an extremely favored creature and for too long I had scorned what I had been given.

One of my most valuable gifts sat directly beside me. Carlisle may have desired Esme for a mate, but through his own desires he had given me what few individuals could claim… a second mother. I had challenged her, I had broken her heart, I had deserted her for my own selfish desires….in effect, I had been her son. And like my biological mother, she loved me and always would.

I stood pulling her into my arms and sat back down placing my cheek against the top of her head. We set in companionable silence as her thoughts ran through her memories of our earlier years and gradually to the more recent past and her exponentially growing family. She was telling me in her own way how she felt about me…her son.

The next few days were spent learning even more about Anna and her family. Carlisle questioned her regarding her parent's health and she was amazed that he had conditioned himself to be around humans and practice medicine. He learned that both of her parents had been diagnosed with chronic health problems. She didn't expect her parents to live many more years. The issue of her diet was never mentioned, but I knew she had questioned the girls about our unique life style.

Though her relationship with my family grew stronger, she kept a respectful distance from Jacob. Her thoughts registered the substantial differences between our kind and his, and couldn't forge the chasm as we had.

Jasper's eyes followed me whenever we were together in a room. At one point, it must have been irritating for Alice because she teased him asking if he needed some "alone time" with me. I was sure she had seen me reading my letter in her visions, and probably teased him to provide a subtle reminder that I would share if I felt the need.

Of course, Bella knew the reasons for my silent contemplation. I shared the letter with her later that night after Esme had gone back over to the other house, while Jacob and Nessie lay peacefully sleeping. The silence provided by her blocked mind was the antidote I needed for the raw edge of my emotions.

Too soon, it was time to go home. As we finished loading up the rental vehicles to return to the airport, I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and realized he had come to stand beside me. We both turned to the squealing coming from the females. Rounds of hugs were given to Anna, and promises of constant contact and visits were declared. Esme had made great strides in cleaning out the house. However, I knew the next few months would be spent coming back and forth and I figured that Anna would get her fill of the Cullen women.

A static chirp sounded at my hip and I growled reaching for the walkie talkie. Jacob and Alice had tagged teamed me and decided that their prize would be to require me to wear the damn thing for the rest of the week. I had been 'chirped' at least a hundred times a day for the most mundane things. I could clearly see her, and read her mind, but she relished in making me pick it up. She was jumping up and down like a Yorkshire terrier.

"Edward, we are ready. Bella and I will take your rental and stop by the UPS store to send off the packages to Forks. We will meet you at the airport."

"Alice you are twenty feet from me. If you don't stop using this damn thing I am going to stick…"

Carlisle interrupted me clearing his throat. He held his hand out for the offensive item and tucked it into his coat pocket. I could see the grimace on Alice's face as she knew the gig was up. Nessie and I decided to ride with Carlisle and Esme, and as he turned out of the driveway I looked back to the house, for once with a sense of peace.

The family spent the return airplane trip filling Bella and I in on the Valentine's Day event at the house, and talking about Anna. Bella harassed Jacob mercilessly about missing the days at school and discussed her plans to catch him up on the work. He just placated her with his response. "Sure, Sure."

A nasty surprise awaited us, however, when we pulled up the driveway to the Forks home. As we drove in front of the house headed toward the garage, a bright color attracted my eyes. Attached to the front door was an envelope addressed to Carlisle in familiar script. I stopped the car, and stepped out to see if I could catch the scent of which vampire Aro had sent to deliver his message. I was disturbed to realize he had sent more than one. I could detect five distinct smells, but didn't recognize any of them.

Carlisle and Esme were behind us with Rosalie driving the other group behind. I saw through the windshield that Carlisle's eyes went to the note.

_Edward, just grab it and let's go into the house. I refuse to allow him to dictate to my family how to live. Alice told me to expect a note from him soon. We will deal with it after every one has unpacked._

We met together in the dining room. Esme had added a leaf and chairs to the table, so Jacob and Nessie could be included formally. I realized it wouldn't be long before Henry became a vocal member as well. For now he was trolling around the table using the back of the chairs for balance.

Carlisle opened the missive.

**Carlisle and family**

**Greetings and salutations. I hope this letter finds you all well. I regret that our last meeting may have left a strain on an honored and cherished friendship.**

**As such, I offer this invitation. In the interests of fostering peaceful relations and the possibility of a renewed friendship, I request that we meet for the purposes of establishing an agreement, so that future misunderstandings may be avoided.**

**As a token of good faith, and as a symbol of my sincere desire for peaceful relations, I acquiesce control of the meeting and all attendant details to your family. I will attend alone, with a small contingent of guards for my personal safety. Please specify the date, time and location so that I may attend promptly.**

**I eagerly await your response.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aro, of the Volturi**

I was disappointed with the letter's simplicity. I expected it to be complicated and twisting in its method. However, deep within, I wondered if the simplicity should provoke a more substantial reaction. Aro never did anything without a purpose. It was clear to me that the letter was short for a reason, but one only Aro would comprehend.

"I suggest we answer as politely and briefly. Tell him No Thanks and have it done with," came Bella's reply.

This opened up the table for discussion and suggestions bordering on inflammatory to graphic were thrown around. I sat in contemplation.

"What are your thoughts, Edward?" Carlisle asked looking to me after about an hour of conversation.

"Hmm… I think whatever Aro has planned will not be thwarted by any response we design. I think our best bet is to remind him of the current status of our relationship, and continue to monitor the situation. Responding either way will provide him ammunition to hold over our head. My thought is if we respond positively, he will find a way to use something that is said during the meeting to rally support - almost as if we are condoning his methods. In the same way, if we respond in haste, he will be able to say to others of our kind that we were aggressive and uncooperative."

"So what do you suggest we say?" he requested, with a look that curiously looked like respect.

"I think we should indicate there is no need for a meeting as an agreement was tacitly established as a result of our last encounter. Feed him his own words, indicating that the unnecessary animosity was fueled by lies and misunderstanding…that we will continue to remain friends as in the past and as he requested."

"In effect offer him back his own justifications, very good Edward. Thereby he will be unable to manipulate the information without making himself look culpable as well.

In the end Carlisle penned a response to Aro indicating almost exactly my sentiments. He added only a few historical references to their long standing relationship and wished Aro well.

Time seemed to race quickly after this, as if headed toward a destination. Henry had begun talking at Valentine's Day and was walking a few weeks later. Winter turned to spring. Spring turned to summer. Getting Jacob to attend summer school took the determination of the combined Quileute and Cullen families, but in the end he agreed, as it would be the only way for him to graduate high school on time.

Bella and I began our campaign to get Jacob to apply to the University of Washington. We had decided that Bella would apply in English and I decided to major in BioChem. I was eager to get to some of the lab facilities to help Carlisle do research on Nessie and the wolves. We used the excuse of wanting to enjoy life as newlyweds to explain what would be a two year break after high school.

Esme began looking for an appropriate house for us. She was attempting to locate something near the University and found some possibilities close to Magnuson Park just North/East of the campus. One particular set up was intriguing. It was located off NE Windermere Road and sat on heavily wooded acres. A large main house and several smaller cottages were built on the property. It wasn't perfect as the area was heavily populated, but it did back up to a undeveloped section of the park at the back and Lake Washington on the western boundary. Esme scheduled to view the property.

Carlisle had placed an application in at Seattle Children's Hospital and Medical Center and had already been welcomed with open arms. Daily calls came to the house asking if he would considered leaving Forks earlier.

Our life would have been idyllic but for the implicit threat of Aro's silence.


	19. Through a glass, darkly

_When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things._

_For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known._

_1 Corinthians 11-12_

The phone began vibrating against my hip as I was speeding toward home with Carlisle. I had taken Bella's car on our hunting trip to give it a run. I let out a quick huff of breath. After all my planning, scheming, and preparation, why shouldn't I find it maddening that Jacob would use this gift more than my wife? Many of Bella's attributes and senses had been enhanced by her transformation, but love of cars had clearly been overlooked. Rosalie's payback - The Thing, now adorned with the vampire air freshener - sat in its own constructed garage. Bella was in love all over again.

Rationally though I knew the girls needed to use the Volvo and Mercedes for their weekend trip as our family had expanded. Not that they all couldn't fit in one car, but Alice wouldn't hear of limiting package space, and Rose still refused to ride in this car due to the smell. Although her relationship with Jacob had changed since Henry, she still complained. My mouth turned up into a smirk as I thought about the changes in Rose since that fateful day he dumped a baby into her arms.

I flipped the phone open without looking at the ID. Few people had this number – fewer yet would have used it today. Alice would have seen us coming home….so there would have been no need to call….she had gone to Seattle with the girls and Henry and should get home not long after us. Which meant it was unlikely anyone from our "better halves" would be on the other line.

"Yes," I answered.

"Edward, its Seth."

I felt a moment of curiosity. Seth and I had grown even closer since our little visit from the Volturi. It was hard not to love the kid, and with Jacob always around, the wolves had become a constant in our lives. Irony again. I had given him this number, but he had never used it. If Seth wanted to see us, he just walked in the door. Crazy how a Vampire Mother Hen would also help to change things. Esme kept the kitchen full of food, and particularly kept Jacob and Seth's favorites.

"Hey Seth, what can I do for you?"

"Are you with your dad?"

"Yes," I replied, a little confused.

"We need you at La Push now – both of you."

Instantly, my body locked down, and I almost broke the steering wheel with my grip. Had the Volturi came back? – No - Alice would have seen that. Had something happened to one of the guys? … Had the girls returned early and something happened to Renesmee? No … the wolves would not have allowed anything to happen to anyone in our family. A hundred other thoughts raced through my mind in the second before I responded.

"What's wrong?" My voice came out as a hiss.

I saw from the corner of my eye Carlisle's head whip around to look at me. He had been reading a new medical journal on the return trip … some new article regarding genetic anomalies….constantly looking into anything that would give him insight to the "half-breeds."

"Billy … He's been sick …past couple of days. When Jake went in this morning to get him up … something is wrong. Jake is going crazy. Billy refuses to go to the hospital. Sam asked me to come over and get you and Carlisle. I am at your house right now but Esme said you were on the way home." Seth stuttered words came out disjointed, attacking me like venom dipped arrows.

I took an instantaneous breath but realized it brought no relief. Our family and the Quileute leadership had a tenuous but simple relationship. We watched each other's back, dare I say we even trusted each other. But in fact my feelings for Jacob Black's father went even further. After Nessie, nothing would ever be the same. I watched as she and Billy forged a simple but everlasting relationship. They loved each other.

Nessie attached herself to Billy and the elders to learn stories of her "other" family. Billy saw in Nessie the continuation of the Black line. While Carlisle was still a little skeptical about what would be in Nessie and Jacob's future – Billy was much simpler. He just "knew" Nessie would be Jacob's salvation.

I read his contentment in his thoughts. I could only describe the feeling as serenity – an intoxicating emotion. For the years before Bella, I was a curmudgeon … Well okay I still was at times. I understood that now. Looking back, I was surprised Emmett had not snapped my neck a few times. Rosalie probably would have if allowed. I was lured toward Billy's thoughts. I could see now how Jasper gravitated toward certain situations without really even being conscious of his actions. That level of serenity would pull to anyone conscious, and probably even unconscious, of it. I could only compare him in part to Carlisle.

Another thing I had learned about Billy was that he possessed an acerbic sense of humor. He would not allow me to live down the agonized expression I wore on my face when he first mentioned we were going to be grandfathers together someday. Most of the pack had been around when I was picking Bella and Nessie up. The howling laughter could probably be heard across the tiny reservation. Even Bella had starting cracking up, earning a growl from me – which made the laughter even worse.

He was also not immune to pulling really innovative practical jokes. I was not often the brunt of such because he knew I would read it in his thoughts first, but I did enjoy …. yes even participate in some directed toward others. I started chuckling thinking about the day he talked Seth into acting as if Henry bit him. Seth did an Oscar-worthy imitation of a wolf in pain in front of Rosalie. Embry, Paul, and Quil had participated in the scheme to get back at Rosalie for what they saw as being "too stuck on herself." In Rosalie's defense, it was the first time they witnessed any of her change since becoming a mother, and the change in her attitude toward the wolves.

"Edward, are you there man?"

I was quickly jolted back to the conversation. He probably thought I was losing it because of the chuckling.

"Hold on," I blurted

Carlisle's eyes had narrowed, having heard the conversation, and I wondered if there was something he had not told me. His thoughts slammed into my head as he was quickly running through what might be the problem. His mind continued to come back to the thoughts of complications from diabetes. For an instant, I had a quick view of a partial conversation he had with Billy somewhere in the recent past, but that line was quickly cut off. SO… he was hiding something, but he was changing his thoughts so quickly that I only caught the feel of the conversation. Carlisle was upset and Billy was being obstinate.

I turned to Carlisle handing him the phone. I told him to tell Seth that we would be there in ten minutes as I slammed the accelerator to the floor. I quickly left Emmett's Jeep behind us realizing they would follow, wondering what would necessitate a change in course.

As Carlisle began asking Seth questions about Billy's symptoms, I wondered what Jacob might be feeling. Having lost both my biological parents before my change, the feelings of grief were hazy. The grief I knew in this existence was of the days I "lived" thinking Bella was dead. The overwhelming nature of that particular feeling was one I never wanted to revisit. I heard Carlisle finishing his conversation with Seth. He was asking Seth to get his medical bag from Esme and to bring it with him back to Billy's house.

We arrived at Jacob's house and I noticed what appeared to be half of the reservation standing in the yard. A barrage of thoughts hit me as we quickly climbed out of the car. Two critical details hit me at once.

First, only a few people understood the long-standing but now dead animosity between my family and the Quileute nation. However, everyone knew up until recently we were not well liked and I wondered what our reception would be considering the daggers being directed at us.

Secondly, I was reminded that Billy was a respected elder of this tribe and a direct ancestor to Ephraim Black. As such his state of being was of importance to everyone. Before I was able to see the reaction in the faces directed at us. Jacob shot out the door at a speed he should not be traveling in front of unknowing eyes. His body seemed to be vibrating as if he was about to change in front of the whole group. His eyes were wild and jerked back and forth between Carlisle and I. Agony threatened to overwhelm me. No, I wasn't beginning to feel emotions like Jasper, but the thoughts emanating from Jacob were overwhelming in their simplicity and fervor.

"You take care of him, and I will go see Billy." Carlisle quickly mumbled under his breath at a speed and volume undetectable by most of the individuals present.

I wondered if I should try to get Jacob away from the house so Carlisle could speak in private with Billy, but as we took the first step toward the house Jacob quickly spun around and threw himself back through the door. Sam's form quickly filled the doorway. As he met Carlisle's gaze, he quickly shook his head in a fast no answering the unspoken question. If my heart had been beating it would have probably skipped beats at the emotions pouring through me.

Sam spoke at that moment, "He's still with us, but I don't think it will be long."

As I entered the door into the Black's tiny living room behind Carlisle I saw most of the original pack had stuffed themselves along with their mates into the small space. Charlie was holding up the refrigerator door. He caught my eye as I looked at him. It was amazing how memories can pop up at the strangest times. Almost like Fate deciding to throw you for a loop with distractions. I remembered I once thought the town's Chief of Police a simpleton.

Because I did not take the time to "listen" I had not heard the steadfastness of this human's mind. He loved his daughter, granddaughter, and new wife. He loved the man dying in the room down the hall. And although I would not say he loved me as of yet, we were a long way from the time he would have like to lock me up in a jail cell. Any other time, I would have found humor in remembering his thoughts as he escorted Bella and I to graduation – with me in the back seat of the cruiser behind the bars, of course. Charlie's eyes began to water as I heard gratitude for Carlisle's presence race through his thoughts.

Above all the other voices I could hear Jacob in his father's room, letting him know Carlisle and I were here and that we were going to make him go to the hospital. He quickly escalated into yelling at Rachel to get the bag ready for which I heard Paul growling behind me. Paul and I had not quite gotten to the point of calling each other friend, but I guess we would let the word "comrade" apply. As I turned to look at him, he and Sam separated from the pack coming toward me. I saw Carlisle heading down the hallway and I waited for the two to approach.

Keeping a respectful distance, I am assuming to handle my smell in such a small and crowded space, Sam stated, "Edward, Jake is about to lose it. He won't listen to me. Can you get him away for a few minutes? We really need to talk with Billy, alone."

I raised my eyebrow at them. Did they really think Jacob would listen to me?

Knowing who he would listen to, I grabbed my phone and called Bella's number.

She picked up after the first ring. "Edward, Esme just called us. We are headed to Jake's and should be there in about half an hour. Alice is on the phone with Jasper right now and they are going to meet up with us."

She paused for a moment her voice came softly across the phone. "How is he?"

I replied, "Other than he is about to out the existence of werewolves in front of the entire Quileute tribe, terrible."

Okay so much for my sarcastic humor. "He isn't really watching his behavior well. Ask him to go outside for me – with me. Carlisle will want to talk with Billy, and Jacob is making it difficult in there."

Both Paul and Sam turned in unison toward the front door as Seth strode in carrying Carlisle's medical bag. I held my hand out for him to hand it to me, but he shook his head in a no with a big laugh. He then maneuvered his way between the bodies in the kitchen to grab the kitchen towel and proceeded to wipe off the handle of the bag. For a second we were all blank until comprehension of just how Seth would have carried the bag and gotten back here so quickly hit us. With a laugh, I nodded to Paul and Sam as I grabbed the bag and quickly headed down the hallway to Billy's room.

It would have been evident to even an untrained observer that Billy's complexion was quite yellow underneath the russet color. In an instant, Carlisle's thoughts entered my head…Kidney failure. So this is what they had discussed weeks ago. Billy understood his situation, but also knew the un-likelihood of a transplant at his age and with his medical condition. He was unwilling to discuss other options, seeing dialysis at this late of a stage as a burden to his family.

If the events of the past year had occurred earlier maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to avoid the hospital: maybe he would have considered options. He had simply decided to let this season of his life play out in the most natural of forms. How he had kept this condition a secret from Jacob I didn't know. There were too many signs that would've been apparent when living in such an intimate setting. For all it was worth, how had I been so unobservant?

Jacob was shoving clothes into a bag with Rachel hovering at his side while Carlisle began to take his stethoscope out of the bag I handed him. I reached Jacob and held out the phone. He looked up questioning and I stated, "Bella wants to speak with you."

He huffed, but went into the hallway with the phone to his ear. I looked to Carlisle to see if he needed my help with anything and met Billy's gaze. He gestured with his hand for me to come forward and sit at his bedside. I was stunned to see in his mind the conversation he was about to begin with me and at the same time momentarily distracted by Jacob's voice in the hallway arguing loudly with Bella. I didn't need to be Alice to know who would win in the end.

I quickly refocused as Billy began to speak weakly.

"Edward, Jacob is going to have a hard time with what is about to happen. He isn't prepared for me to not be here. He is very mature for his age, but he is still only 18. You and Bella have been important in getting him back into school, making sure he enrolled in summer school. I know you will make sure he completes his education …I mean his whole education. I want you to make sure he goes to college."

He paused momentarily looking into my face waiting for my response.

I jerked my head down into a nod. "Bella and I have a plan already."

It was odd having this conversation with Billy. I realized the reason. Humans always addressed me in a manner in which they would converse with a typical teenager – as I appeared – only those of my kind would have addressed me in the manner in which he did. Billy was addressing me - man to man. I looked quickly to Carlisle, not to acquiesce the position I was being placed in, but because it was odd to me Billy did not address him as our patriarch. Billy touched my hand, momentarily shocking me, trying to regain my attention.

"Sam has taken a place of great leadership in our council, but by rights Jacob should assume my place. Try to keep him near so he can stay involved, but it might be good to give Sam some breathing room. Sam is determined to quit phasing so he can live out his life with Emily – Jacob will continue with the spirit wolf to stay with Nessie - forever. I don't know how it will all work out, but I trust your family to help him through it. I trust you to help him through it. Get him outside … I think Bella might be winning the fight for you …so I can talk with Carlisle and the elders."

I rose to go through the door to gather Jacob. As I started to leave, I heard his voice for what would be the last time.

"Edward?"

I turned.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"No," I replied. "Thank you. If not for your son, I would not have my wife and child. If not for your tribe, I probably wouldn't still have my parents and siblings or even be here myself. But, thanks is not what this is about."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment and I placed my hand into his.

Carlisle had been checking Billy's vital symptoms during our conversation. As I turned again to leave he spoke. "Edward, you need to explain to Jacob what is happening …what will happen. I think Rachel understands more what we are dealing with."

I pinched my nose in frustration. What was it with everyone? When did I become the expert on dealing with Jacob? That was ….that was Bella's job.

Jacob was waiting for me in the hallway and abruptly shut the phone, after telling Bella, "Sure, sure," tossing it to me. I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he turned to walk down the hall and out the door, catching phrases like, "Bossy vampire…Telling me what to do…" He even snarled at Paul and Sam as he passed them. Seth threw me a small worried smile.

I followed Jacob across the yard toward his shed. I wondered how this looked to the individuals standing in the yard and peering out the windows. Jacob's and my prior animosity was no secret. He aggressively stalked toward the shed located across the yard. I was following quickly behind. I could hear several minds wondering if we were going to finally let loose on each other.

I had never seen the inside of this building except through Jacob's thoughts. When I returned from leaving Forks and Bella, Jacob had taunted me with his memories of them in this place. He had done this so I could see just exactly how much I had destroyed Bella with my actions.

Jacob thought my reaction to his thoughts was a result of just seeing Bella hurt. What he didn't know was I had also reacted to the intimacy I sensed between him and Bella. This place had been to him, and, I believe, Bella as well, a warm cocoon … providing safety from the stresses of their lives. At the time, I was agonized as much over that intimacy as I was over Bella's destruction at my hands.

I had attempted to stop their contact in an attempt to sever their relationship. I gave her the rationalization that I was worried for her safety, which was also just as true. However, if I was being honest with myself, I knew my reaction had been fueled by both revelations. Bella against all reason continued to prefer to be with me, and it became a little easier to breathe..HA! Honestly, I just knew if I kept up my vigilance, it would drive a wedge between us and, though at the time I was involved in the fight of my life for Bella's affection, I at least knew I was winning by a slight margin.

Jacob entered the building and went over to a board set between blocks. He threw himself into a sitting position with his back against the wall straddling the board. After another huff of breath he leaned over and put his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands. I wondered if he did this because he was hyperventilating, and thought about where to begin.

"Jacob," I murmured.

His body and mind tensed as if waiting for a blow.

"Carlisle will do everything he can for your dad. You know he does not want Billy to experience pain."

While I was talking with one part of my brain, I was also attempting to find just the exact words to tell him that his father was going to die. It was hard; Jacob and I had only a few other "heart to heart" conversations on which to base this reality. I had been the one to tell him Bella was dying, and now I had to be the one to tell him about his father. Of course I was in a much different place than the last time. Jacob had been convinced I was losing it then…and he had been partially right.

I walked over to the area where he was sitting and sat on the other end of the board.

"Jacob, your father's kidneys are failing. Carlisle will not be able to stop that from occurring. The best he can do is keep Billy comfortable. Your dad probably has only a few hours left to live."

I could see Jacob's tears dripping from his arms to the ground. I purposely tied my mind up with thoughts of how this would affect Bella and Nessie to give Jacob one of the most sacred gifts I could give – privacy.

Jacob began to sob. His whole body began to shake, and I realized he was gripping his hair tightly at the side of his head. For the first time in our relationship, I intentionally touched Jacob's human body by placing my hand on his left shoulder.

"Jacob, I am so sorry," I said, ignoring the raging heat.

What I was thinking, I do not know. So many things could result from this most innocent of contact. My mind was stressed with the thoughts I was now hearing from Jacob, my own emotions about what was happening, and the protective feelings I had toward my wife and child and the grief this would cause them.

Jacob's right hand blurred toward my arm as he grasped my wrist. For an instant every vampire reaction in my body focused on the contact between myself and the person that had been my mortal enemy for too long. Venom raced to my mouth and my muscles involuntarily bunched for fight. Time seemed to stop with the suspense of the moment. Had I crossed a line that could not be mended?

Jacob raised his face and body to look at me across the small expanse of the makeshift bench. "Whoa," he stated blowing air out of his mouth.

Unbelievably a smirk ran across his face as he let go of my arm and I pulled away. We both chuckled a little uncomfortably.

I looked at his face, noticing that, for the moment, he seemed in control and I took a huge breath to calm my senses.

"What will happen?" he asked.

I hesitated wondering how much to say, and decided to give it to Jacob straight.

"Carlisle can make him comfortable with morphine. When his organs start to fail, he will most likely fall into a sleep and not wake up. It is up to him … and you…your family….what you want."

"What would you do…if this could happen to you?" he asked.

"Hmmm… -" my voice came out darkly, "- I would want my father to be with my family as he slipped away. I would want to know he felt no pain and that he knew I would honor his wishes….no matter how hard."

Where did that come from? Was it some memory buried from my past?

Jacob seemed to ponder my revelations for a minute. I was attempting to again give him as much privacy as I could.

He began again. "You know I hated you for so long. I wanted to see you only as a monster. You were taking everything I loved back, after having discarded it like a broken toy."

I winced.

"But as I told you in the past I know you love Bella, and now that I have Nessie I can see you in a different perspective. I don't have a brother, so in a way I see you as that now - not quite ready to call you dad."

I cringed at his humor, and looked to see a peculiar look on his face. It was hard to attempt a "normal" conversation with him - ignoring the internal debate raging within his mind.

"I am mad at my dad."

I was momentarily distracted by the sudden shift in his thoughts.

"I am mad because he obviously knew something was wrong long before this. Do you think it is normal to feel this way about someone who is dying before your eyes?" he asked.

"I haven't gone to school for psychology, but it would seem to be a normal human reaction to be mad about anything out of your control." I responded, and we both laughed a moment at the reference to anything "human" applying to either one of us.

I leaned my head back and looked to the ceiling to avoid direct eye contact with him as I still had enough human perception to know this probably wasn't the type of conversation most guys held.

"Jacob, I think we all make decisions in our life we think are for the best at the time. Whether the purpose is to make it better for ourselves or for those around us isn't all that matters. In the end it is the result of our decision's that we and those around us have to live with. For instance, not that this is important at this moment, and hence I really shouldn't be bringing it up - _but_ - I made a huge mistake that cost you dearly in many ways. Almost as much as it cost me."

I turned at this moment to look him square in the eyes, as I needed him to see my sincerity.

"I have thanked you many times for saving Bella. I thanked you for the two times you came to my family's aid. What I haven't said to you is - I am sorry. I am sorry I caused you in so many ways to be broken. I think things are okay now between us, although I know I have amends to make. But …I say all this to let you know from the beginning I had the best of intentions."

"Maybe you need to look at your father's intentions instead of the results. I can't answer for you for sure what he was thinking -" Jacob grunted at the irony "- but what I can tell you is in part he felt it was better to live out his life to the fullest enjoying every minute of being with you, his friends, and his family. Maybe that was better to him than living connected to a machine."

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile as Jacob pondered my statements. I listened as he thought about what I had said in regards to looking at the intentions. For a second, I was also paralyzed by the realization Jacob had known how serious that his father's situation was before Carlisle and I arrived. He was waiting on us, my family, to help him organize…. organize his reactions and emotions.

He ran through memories of his father, particularly focusing much of his thoughts on the past four or so months. I saw tender moments interspersed with hilarity. I saw quiet moments that Jacob shared with Billy and I saw my wife and daughter thrown in the mix. Jacob and I realized at the same moment Billy had been saying goodbye in the only way he knew how.

I had seen Jacob mad - I had seen Jacob pleading - I had seen Jacob murderous - I had also seen Jacob as an answer to my prayers. What I had not seen Jacob as…. was a man. He stood in front of me throwing his legs across the bench. This is what Billy had referred to … as I instantly saw in him a maturity and peacefulness I did not expect.

Bella had alluded to this Jacob before, but this was the first time I had the privelege to see him. Reading his thoughts, I saw he was ready to go back to be with his father. He would probably still need reassurance after this horrid ordeal was done, but I knew he could handle it for now.

I stood to follow Jacob to the house. In a rare moment of catching me off guard, Jacob grabbed my right hand in his left - almost symbolic of the hand shake I had shared with Billy earlier. He instantly followed this by grabbing me with his other arm and slamming my body into what was considered by most men as an "acceptable hug." Other than my family, I had not experienced physical closeness with anyone. I froze.

I was overwhelmed again by my body's reaction to being so close to a wolf, and it took me a moment to realize I was hearing gasps and sensing amazement in several minds. I looked around Jacob's shoulder - he was too tall for me to glance over - to see my family standing just inside the doorway to the shed. I was very definitely off my game. Rarely was I caught by surprise. How had I missed the sounds of their approach?

Bella looked as if she would cry if she could. Jasper was pained, while Alice looked on in amazement. Rosalie, while not looking totally disgusted, did have a confused look on her face, and Emmett ….. Damn ….. I was definitely going to catch it later. Henry smiled. Nessie, well Nessie just wanted to comfort Jacob.

These thoughts went through my mind within a fraction of a second, and Jacob quickly sensed the presence of individuals behind him. Maybe the smell gave it away. Releasing me, he spun around and sprinted away from me to my wife's side. She handed him Renesmee off her hip, took his hand and with a look at me turned around to lead Jacob back to his home.


	20. Honor

_At last the Great Chief of the Quileute called a meeting of his people. _

_He was old and wise._

_"Take comfort, my people," the Chief said._

_"We will call again upon the Great Spirit for help._

_If no help comes, then we will know it is His will that we die. _

_If it is not His will that we live, then we will die bravely,_

_As brave Quileute have always died._

_Quileute legend of the Thunderbird_

The silence was deafening when Billy's heart stopped beating later that night.

My siblings and I had spent the hours waiting in the yard, with most of the pack. The Tribal Elders had been able to meet with Billy, during my talk with Jacob. They met Jacob as he returned to the house with Bella and Nessie. Bella and Nessie went on into the room to speak with Billy, while Jacob went with the group.

In the end, Jacob, Rachel, Carlisle, and Nessie were with Billy when he passed from this world into the next. A few moments later, Rachel exited the house and went straight to Paul. Carlisle came out behind her, and glanced across the yard. He approached Leah and Charlie. I saw that he planned to discuss the protocol for the burial. It was unclear in his mind as to whether or not they would celebrate in a more traditional way for Billy. Since he would have occupied the position of Chief, had the tribe needed such a presence. Or would a funeral similar to Harry's be arranged.

I looked to Bella.

"I think you should go to Jacob, Bella." I murmured in her ear, as she sat in my lap.

My words startled her. I'm not sure if it was because she had been focused elsewhere, possibly some memory, or if it was because I had suggested she go to him. Her eyes flew to my face.

"I can hear him, and he needs you. He's in there with Billy, and well… he just needs you."

Bella stood, leaning over to kiss my lips. "I'll be right back."

I saw in Jacob's head … Bella wasn't going to be right back. Nessie was of tremendous comfort to Jacob. However, he was conscious of the fact that, to most of the individuals surrounding his home, Nessie was just a four year old child. He needed someone he could speak with freely, without raising suspicion.

Within a few seconds, I heard her voice call his name softly, and the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

_Thank you, Edward._

"You're welcome," I replied, whispering.

Of course, my siblings all glanced my way. Carlisle provided a welcome interruption to the impending questions about my comment, when he approached us.

"Sue indicates that the family plans to bury Billy beside his wife. I will need to go with the body to the hospital, to complete the forms, and arrange for the transportation to the funeral home. However I do believe that the tribe plans to have a traditional celebration for Billy. They are hoping that Rebecca will be here by tomorrow. She and her husband left Hawaii this afternoon. Sue indicated that she'll call Esme when the plans have been finalized."

Rose and Alice began questioning him about Billy, Jacob, and Rachel. My brothers gravitated toward me, pulling slightly away from the girls, allowing them to carry on the conversation with Carlisle.

"This sucks, man," Emmett stated, as he leaned against a tree shoving one hand in his pant's pocket. That was Emmett – so eloquent in his manner. Henry was playing on the ground with several cars that Bella had found in the shed. I could hear that he was bored with his charade, but knew the importance of keeping up appearances.

"Jasper, are you handling this okay?" I asked.

I was a little worried about him being around so many humans, and the waves of grief he must be feeling off the group. He stood just to the side of Emmett, but his body seemed relaxed.

"Actually Edward, I am. The grief here is respectful. Although painful, it is under control – and the smell of the wolves helps overwhelm the humans -" he joked, cutting a small smile "- this is definitely a unique experience for us. I know Carlisle has had to attend funerals before for colleagues. I just realized that we as a family have never experienced this."

"Yeah, with our kind it is so much simpler. A cut here, a tear there, add in some fire and pouf they're gone." Emmett added.

Jasper and I both cut him incredulous glances.

The family turned as the ambulance drove into the front yard. They were here for Billy's body. The sound of the metal legs of stretcher snapping down reverberated across the yard eerily, silencing all conversations.

The paramedics quickly realized that it would be difficult to take the stretcher into the small home. I heard their thoughts, as much as the words, they spoke. They entered the house to determine what recourse was left. I heard Bella talking with Jacob, encouraging him to allow the men in the room.

In the end, Jacob decided he would do the honors, picking his father's body off the bed, carrying it cradled to his chest. I heard the men's astonishment at the ease with which he handled Billy's body. Jacob emerged from the house, stepping onto the porch and down into the yard, exuding majesty and grace. Bella and Nessie followed him out the door to stand on the porch. Anyone sitting rose to their feet in respect.

As he laid his father gently on the stretcher, I registered his thoughts as he removed a pouch from his father's neck. _Ashes of a long destroyed vampire. Remnants of the first battle between the Quileute wolves and The Cold One. The responsibility of the Chief._

As he held the object in his hand, I could sense the turmoil within. Jacob waged a battle with his indecision. Sam stepped over to Jacob, and gently took it from his hand. Reaching up, he placed the leather thong around Jacob's head, bringing the blackened bag to his chest. Sam inclined his head slowly in respect to Jacob, and stepped back to join Leah and Old Quil in a sign of solidarity.

Sam might lead the pack, but Jacob now served as the leader of the tribe. I now saw the decision of the group - what they had wanted to discuss with Billy - what they later discussed with Jacob. Chief Jacob - Bella hadn't been wrong.

The paramedics respectfully covered Billy's body, and lifted it into the ambulance gently closing the door. I reached in my pocket and handed Carlisle the keys to the car.

"Take the car. I'll ride home with the others."

_Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of hours._

Bella's car followed the ambulance as it slowly left the yard.

The crowd began to quickly dissipate, after exchanging condolences with Jacob and Rachel. Paul led Rachel toward his car after speaking briefly to Jacob. Charlie and Sue stood last in line, holding hands. Tears streamed down Charlie's face as he placed his hand upon Jacob's shoulder.

"Jacob, we'll be back in the morning to help start the arrangements. For now, Charlie and I are going home, but if you need anything, you call us. Anything at all…" Sue softly indicated.

Jacob looked to her after a few moments of silence, "Sure."

Jacob was past the point of exhaustion. I approached Bella and Nessie while the others spoke with Sam and the pack.

"Jacob needs to sleep. Bella, will you attempt to get him to go back in and get some rest? We'll straighten up out here and make sure that everything is put back in place."

"Yes, I've already mentioned that, but you know how stubborn he is," she replied.

After completing the cleanup outside, it was time for us to load up in the two cars to head back home. I realized that Bella and Nessie had not come back out of the house after luring Jacob inside.

I entered and immediately noted the bear like noises, which I had heard from outside, were coming from Billy's room. Jacob had taken the couch back over since Rachel's return, giving her his old bedroom. He stated that he didn't need the space, since he spent so much time over at our house anyway.

I went to the doorway and saw a scene reminiscent of Angelo Bronizino's Deposition of Christ. Bella had straightened the room and changed the bed. Obviously she had sat on the bed to encourage Jacob to lie down. At some point in his sleep, he had moved his body to lay across her lap. His head partially leaning against pillows to her other side. I could see that he had stuck one of his arms under Bella's knees, and crooked his elbow to place his forearm across her legs. Bella sat propped against the headboard, running her fingers slightly through his hair, comforting him.

Nessie had fallen asleep as well. She lay with her back against the expanse of Jacob's chest, her head also on Bella's legs. She appeared almost protective, as if she and Bella had surrounded Jacob with their bodies to the best of their ability. Jacob had his other arm thrown over Nessie.

Bella looked up with a slightly embarrassed grin as I stood in the doorway. I moved to sit on the space between Bella and the edge.

"If you'll pick up Nessie, I believe I can move Jake without him waking," she whispered, at a level I was sure even Jacob would have problems registering.

"Bella, I know you're probably going to find this hard to believe coming out of my mouth, but I don't think you need to leave Jacob alone tonight." I mimicked her volume.

"Huh?'

"Paul took Rachel over to his house tonight, and that would leave Jake here by himself. I really don't want him to wake up here alone. I was going to offer to stay, but it seems Jake has taken matters into his own hands – literally." I glanced down to the snoring head between us.

"It's like wearing a thermal blanket between him and Renesmee. If we could sweat, I would be soaking," she teased.

"I'll ride back with Alice and Rose. You and Nessie can come home after Sue and Charlie get here in the morning, if that is acceptable?"

I stood to leave, but Bella had other ideas. She grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling my mouth to hers, kissing me lightly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen. I never figured you for the type to give your wife permission to sleep with another man. Particularly 'another man' who might have taken advantage of that offer not too long ago."

I rolled my eyes at her. Emmett's horn honked loudly in the yard. Bella and I both chuckled.

"I'll see you in the morning, Love."

As I went through the doorway into the hall, I paused to look back. Jacob lay deeply sleeping surrounded by his protectors.

___________________________

"Where's Bella?" Alice questioned, as I slid into the seat of the car.

"She's going to stay and take care of Jacob tonight. He and Nessie have already fallen asleep."

She turned to me, and smiled brilliantly. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it, and then slammed my body to the seat as she floored my car out of the drive.

"Alice, if this is how you drive my car when I am not around, you may never get the privilege again," I said, as my body was thrown into the car door, as she took the first curve.

Her tinkling laughter floated through the car, and Henry mirrored the feelings. He was enjoying Alice's enthusiasm and wanted her to go faster. I wasn't sure she needed any further encouragement.

"Go faster, Aunt Alice," he asked, shyly.

"Hold on, little guy, if for some unforeseen reason I make a mistake, Uncle Edward can buy himself another car." Alice said, looking back to Henry and Rosalie with a grin stretched across her face.

As she took another hairpin turn at over a hundred, she looked over to me and said, "Nights, like tonight, make you appreciate the things in life you take for granted, like the ability to practically defy death."

I had no argument for her.

We arrived home in probably record time, having left Emmett and Jasper in the dust. Emmett wouldn't be far behind, though. Esme met us at the door, and the girls quickly began filling her in on the details. I took Henry's hand and he walked into the living room. A thought hit me, and I bent down to talk with Henry on his level.

"What do you say about spending the night in my old room with me, so your mom and dad can go out hunting?" I asked. I would lay odds that hunting would occupy very little of Emmett's time, if he had Rose alone to himself.

"I would enjoy that very much," he said, as he solemnly nodded his head.

Such a serious little man, if I didn't know better, I would suspect Jasper as his sire.

"Let's go get you ready for bed," I said, as I threw him onto my shoulders dashing up the stairs.

I heard Emmett and Jasper come into the house, joining the women, as I was helping Henry into his PJ's. They were his favorite, a gift from Alice, but as fast as he was growing, he wouldn't be wearing them much longer. Like Nessie, his growth was explosive. He was about six months old, and looked like a three to four year old human child. His silky black hair hung to his shoulders.

"Uncle Edward, may I go get some books to read from my room?" he asked.

"Certainly, let me go inform your mom and dad you are taken for the night."

"You know they already heard us talking about it. You just want to go downstairs and talk where I can't hear you. Nessie tells me that is the trick you use to keep her from finding out anything."

I tapped my finger on his forehead as I grinned at his intuitiveness.

Emmett and Rosalie's faces broke into smiles when I stepped into the kitchen.

"GO! It's not like you don't get breaks anyway, with all the babysitters around."

They moved so fast it was almost difficult for me to follow them, but I heard Rose's giggles and Emmett's _Thank You_ as they hit the back yard.

Alice stood inside Jasper's arms as he leaned against the counter. I walked over and put my arm around Esme's shoulders.

"It's hard to imagine that he is gone, isn't it? I am glad, however, that Bella stayed with Jacob tonight. " Esme said, quietly.

"I'm not sure how conscious Jacob is of her and Nessie's presence. I do know though that Bella will probably be deaf from putting up with all that noise," Alice said, in an attempt to lighten the moment.

"He is going to be fine." Jasper replied, as he hugged Alice tightly to his body. "Jacob is a lot stronger than I think we even give him credit for. I was a little surprised though at how quickly Sam enforced that transfer of power. I did at least attempt to keep from listening to Sam, Sue, and the older Quil's conversation with him. I am sure they made the plans clear to him, whatever they are."

_I'm ready, Uncle Edward._

"I'm being summonsed for male bonding time. But, I wanted to come down and tell you that we need to ask Nessie or Bella in the morning what we need to do to help. I haven't been around for most of their story telling. I believe there are protocols for how the family is suppose to celebrate. I'm not certain that Jacob will have the resources to do what needs to be done. Esme, if you would also speak with Sue and find out what Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachel need, I would appreciate it."

"Certainly," she responded, staring toward the counter. She was already processing in her mind what she could offer to do.

I left the three of them still talking in the kitchen. I heard the phone ringing and Esme answer as I walked up the stairs. Carlisle was calling to let Esme know that he was on the way home. When I opened the door to my bedroom, I was quickly reintroduced into the role of parenthood. Henry sat in the middle of the gold comforter, with what I quickly counted to be 40 books surrounding him.

"I couldn't decide which one I wanted, so I brought them all," he said, sheepishly noticing my gaze.

I sat down on the bed, and slid over to the center propping the pillows against the headboard. Patting the space beside me, I indicated, "Pick one and let's see how far we get."

His pleased smile was reward enough.

I decided after the second book that I was going to have to tease Jasper, and question his allegiance to my sister. Henry had chosen two utterly boring, in my opinion, texts on the historical tactics of warfare. He must have raided Jasper's books, as well as his own.

"Uncle Edward, I hear the family talking about the other vampires from Italy all the time. Mom won't let Dad tell me about them, but I am curious. Why do they not like our family?" he asked.

"So you want me to be in trouble with your mom, not your dad?" I countered.

"Well you can go home with Nessie and Aunt Bella until she gets over it – Dad can't," he grinned up at me.

Well, I hadn't had Rose mad at me in a while, so figured why not stir the pot a little. Henry's mind, although trapped in a very young body, was anything but juvenile. He deserved to know our world, in my opinion.

"Henry, I'm not sure that the belief that they don't like us is actually accurate. Uncle Jasper would probably do a better job at explaining the role of the Volturi, than I do." I said, figuring to spread around the wrath a little.

"Jasper, why don't you join us?" I said, in a voice just a little louder than the conversational tone I had been using.

Within a few seconds, Jasper sat down on the other side of Henry. He looked to me.

"Are you going to offer up Nessie's bedroom if I need it?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow at me.

I grinned.

Jasper explained, in detail, the role of the Volturi and how they were instrumental in maintaining the order of our existence. Henry asked lots of questions, leading Jasper into a very technical discussion of warfare and planning.

"So Uncle Jasper, you now believe that, although the tactics they use are underhanded, there is still a need for their existence."

"Without them, Henry, the world for vampires and humans would be very different. I don't agree with Aro's greed, but I would be hard-pressed to name a ruler, in documented history, that didn't have hidden agendas. It's just unfortunate that the Cullen family is one of Aro's agendas.

"He wanted some of us to stay with him?" Henry continued his line of questioning.

I noted Jasper paused for a moment, trying to decide what to tell Henry. I nodded my head slightly, just enough for him to see my agreement.

"Yes, he wanted some of our family to join his guard. He was unconcerned about others."

"I bet he didn't want Grandpa Carlisle," he noted, staring at the wall intently.

This statement drew both my and Jasper's gazes.

Noticing our looks he clarified, "He and Grandma Esme are the glue that hold us together. If I were trying to defeat us, that would be my first action. But if this Mr. Aro tries to get too close to Grandpa, I will kick him in the knee. Nessie tells me that is the best way to bring anyone down, to where we can spit in their faces."

Jasper and I heard Carlisle chuckling from him and Esme's room.

He talked for a few more minutes, asking various questions, but slowly drifted to sleep leaning against Jasper.

"Jasper, are you sure you never cheated on Alice?" I asked, feeling a little in awe of Henry's ferocity.

Alice said, from the doorway, "I would dismantle him, if he even thought about it. And I would _know, _if he even thought about it. But I'm sure any unsuspecting human female would have more likely ended up his meal, than a playmate."

Chuckling, Jasper leaned over and placed Henry's head on a pillow, tucking the cover around him.

Alice threw her body onto the end of the bed, landing on her stomach. She bent her legs at the knees and propped her face in her hands gazing up the bed at the three of us.

"Think Bella is deaf by now?" she giggled.

"She only has a few more hours, maybe she'll make it," Jasper added.

Humor caught up to me and I began laughing. Jasper and Alice looked at me like I was a crazy man.

"When I left her, Jacob was draped across the top of her legs like a lap dog, and Nessie had more of her legs pinned. She was complaining about the heat."

"You know Rosalie won't let her into the house unless she takes a shower immediately."

"Alice, you're assuming that Rose and Emmett will be back before Bella. You know how they take advantage of every last minute of baby-sitting time," Jasper noted, shaking his head.

We all laughed at the memory of the last time that Henry had ended up with Jasper and Alice. Rose had come in the door the next morning wearing only Emmett's tattered shirt. He followed her, grinning like a buffoon. Rose had definitely been in a better mood for several days afterward. They reminded me of Bella and I the last time we had visited the meadow. Come to think of it – we needed to go back there soon.

We talked for at least another hour about the day, and our reactions to losing Billy, our thoughts on Jacob, and how this might affect him. Finally, Jasper stood up, telling Alice that he was going to the room, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, take all these books with you. I think most of them came out of your personal collection anyway."

Alice looked to me as soon as her love exited the room.

_I know I've told you a million times how much I love you, Edward. But, have I told you lately how much I like you?_

"What have I done to garner such devotion?"

_Your generosity – leaving Bella there with Jacob. Comforting him when he needed it – although you know Emmett is going to find a way to tease you about it._

"Trust me, I know."

She wiggled her way off the bed to return to her and Jasper's room, but not before kissing my cheek.

As she passed through the doorway, she flipped the lights off. Instantly my room was thrown into darkness. As the night progressed, the cloud break caused moonlight to pour sporadically across the trees. The sound of Henry's quiet breathing was occasionally broken by the call of night animals as they foraged through the forest outside the house. I realized that it had been quite some time since I had sat alone in this room, staring out at the moon – years, really. Bella's room had replaced this as my sanctuary.

I more sensed, than saw the sun rising, and heard Bella and Nessie enter the house not long afterward. Bella came to my room after taking a shower. She stopped in the doorway and smiled as she took in Henry half sprawled across my chest.

"Okay he isn't quite as big as my blanket was, but he is probably close to the same temperature – so I will cut you a little slack."

At that moment, I realized that last night was the first night since our marriage that we had been separated. I felt a little depraved that lust filled my body almost instantaneously. Her eyes darkened, sensing my emotions, but her lips quirked as she put one finger in the air moving it back and forth.

"Tsk-tsk. That will have to wait. We need to get together with the family downstairs to discuss what we plan to do."

I lifted Henry off my body, tucking pillows around him, and covered him back over. Then I joined Bella in the hallway. We made our way down to the living room. Nessie had already been speaking to Carlisle and Esme, sitting between them with her hands to their faces. As I sat down on the sofa she joined me, handing me a brush to work out the snarls in her wet hair.

"Sue came over this morning, and Rachel came back from Paul's. They began planning the Potlatch," Bella shared.

"Potlatch?" Carlisle questioned.

Nessie supplied the explanation. "A Quileute tradition. Generally the family provides food and gifts to the tribe members, to honor the death of the chief. Jacob said it has to do with the old ways. I think when the leaders of the tribe were considered chiefs, it was more of a big deal, but Jacob said that even today it is expected for them to put on a potlatch."

"So Jacob's family will be expected to supply most of the items?" Esme asked.

"Traditionally, yes. I don't think they do the gifts as much anymore. The sharing of food is symbolic of that tradition. Sue had Jacob and Rachel in the kitchen already planning what they could do this morning. Jake said he needed to make a trip out to James Island some time today. He was going to ask Seth to go with him," she said.

She turned to look at me. "Dad, Jake actually asked if I would send you over as soon as I could. He said he needed help with some things."

"I 'm going to call Sue right now and see if we can help with the food. Having two full days before the funeral, we should be able to cook or order enough stuff to feed the whole tribe. Where is Alice? I need her to go shopping - her addiction should be good for something. And…" Esme continued to talk to herself as she jumped up from the couch, and hit the kitchen within just a second.

Whirlwind sounds emanated from that area as cabinets were opened, and the sound of a pen scratching on paper became apparent. Alice floated down the stairs with her purse slung over her shoulder, apparently armed for a grocery shopping tour of duty. Bella rose from her seat as well to follow Alice in the kitchen.

"All those years of cooking for Renee and Charlie should be beneficial over the next two days," she said as she bent to kiss me goodbye. "I'll see you at the house later this evening if I'm released."

We could hear Esme speaking to Sue over the phone. The funeral had been set for tomorrow evening at sunset. The potlatch would be held at the tribal school following the ceremony. There was to be a family meeting tonight to divide responsibilities for the day to follow, and Sue asked that some of my family attend.

_Henry and I will entertain ourselves today and stay out of the way. _ Nessie informed me, placing her hand against my face. She was a very smart child to stay out of the kitchen. I could imagine it would be a mad house.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in as I rose to go take a shower, and preceded me up the stairs. I picked leaves out of Rose's hair on the way up to tease her. Having heard Esme's conversation, as she walked in, Rose was less than happy.

"I'll gladly go over and tune Jake's car, but please do not make me go into that kitchen. Is there anything else I can do?" she whispered back over her shoulder to me.

"Yes, you can come down here after your shower and start making phone calls to caterers. There is no way we can make enough food between now and then," Esme called from the kitchen.

Rose grinned in relief. Making phone calls and spending money was obviously a better option.

_______________

I arrived at Jacob's house within the hour. I could hear Sue and Rachel in the house, so I knocked at the door. Sue opened the door and a slight smile crossed her face. We hadn't won her totally over yet.

"Jake's in the shed, Edward."

I nodded and began to turn around.

"By the way, thanks for helping out with the food."

"Well the pack may not eat anything that Esme and the girls put together, but I bet no one else will care. That will leave you and the caterers to feed that crew." I said, turning slightly back.

"That in itself is a full time responsibility, Edward. We could be here for days, just doing that. Luckily Seth and Jacob aren't so picky, so we will set them loose on you."

Sue had actually teased me. Maybe we were making more progress than I thought.

Jake's form was bent over a canoe when I entered the shed. I walked over to where he was working. He didn't even look up, when I sat down on the bench we had occupied just the previous evening.

"Edward, can you come hold these two together, while I fix the problem."

He indicated with his hand for me to hold two wooden cross planks.

I sat down on the floor to get closer to the area that needed repairing. His head was bent over as he worked judiciously.

"In my great-grandfather's day, when a chief died, the Quileutes put the body in canoes. The canoe was then placed in a tree on James Island. The funeral potlatch was held after that event. It was a solemn occasion, that focused mainly on the grief of the family, food, and sharing of gifts. A One-Year potlatch was held twelve months later. Traditional dances and drumming occurred at that event, to symbolize the end of the mourning period."

"We'll have just one celebration. But, following tradition, we will meet the night before the funeral to divide responsibilities. Don't be surprised if you're assigned a duty, because well … the Cullens are about the only family I have left … other than the pack and the girls."

"We won't be burying my father in the ways of the old traditions. It was brought to my attention , however, that the symbolism of the act still needed to be followed. Seth and I are going to row out to the island, and leave one of the canoes with several of my father's special personal items, to satisfy the Great Spirit."

"But there is something I want your help with if you wouldn't mind?" He finished, on a hesitant note.

"Whatever you need, Jacob," I promised.

He braced the repair he had made with clamps and stood.

"C'mon. Let's go to Bella's cliff."

The infamous cliff, so I was going to be able to see where Bella had almost ended everything, albeit un-intentionally.

He grabbed Billy's wheelchair on the way out the door, hoisting it over his shoulder. I followed him into the yard.

"You want to drive, or do you want me to?" he asked.

"Jump in," was my response as I hit the remote on my keys, opening the trunk. He placed the wheelchair in back, and slid into the passenger's seat.

After a few twists and turns he indicated, "Pull over here."

After grabbing the wheelchair, he headed down a small path. I followed him to the ledge. Jacob walked to the very edge, and I followed.

My first thought was fear…fear for Bella, when I saw exactly how deep the drop was. I was astounded that she had gone to this length to hear my voice. I was reminded again of Jacob's tenacity in keeping her alive. I had come to the conclusion why Jacob wanted to come here, but waited patiently. For a span of several minutes Jacob stared out into the waters, then he popped the chair open on the ground.

"Edward, I want you to grab the side closest to you. One the count of three, I want to throw this damn thing as far into that ocean as you and I can manage."

I nodded my head to let him know I understood, not wanting to break the significance of the moment.

We swung the thing between us for the counts, and as Jacob's voice popped on the "three" we released it together. It flew far past the point that a human eye could have followed. It poetically crashed against a rock sticking out of the water, becoming mangled, before it plunged into the ocean.

"He will never be bound again," Jacob stated, simply.

__________________

I stayed at Jacob's house while he and Seth made their journey, meeting Rebecca and her husband when they arrived. Sue put me to work washing dishes, and cleaning. That evening Carlisle came, and we met in the yard with the Elders. True to what Jacob had warned earlier, the traditions required assignments of duties or responsibilities. Since Esme had already volunteered to be responsible for the food, that chore was readily assigned to us. The pack would serve as pallbearers, and Old Quil would say the traditional prayers.

The night was spent cooking in Esme's kitchen, and the morning of the funeral broke bright and clear. For once, Alice couldn't see the future well enough to tell us whether or not it would be safe to go. We resorted to a more conventional method and watched the news for the weather.

Billy's funeral, although small, was as poignant and dignified as the man had been in life. Jacob explained to us that most of the tribe would pay their respects at the potlatch afterward, choosing not to overrun the small cemetery. The journey to the tribal school took only a few minutes from the graveside. When we pulled up to the school, and I saw the massive numbers of individuals, I looked to my mother.

"I hope we brought enough food."

"Edward Cullen, don't ever doubt the females of this group. Those four moving vans over there only brought the first wave. Rosalie and Alice have every caterer and restaurant in Forks, and Port Angeles here tonight. Bella and I whipped up some specialties. Billy will be honored fittingly."

The evening was spent enjoying traditional dance and music - and for everyone other than my family, food. Stories of Billy's life were shared. Charlie told several of his favorite fishing stories, including one where Billy fell out of a boat, because he didn't want to lose a brand new pole. Old Quil shared events from Charlie's wild teenage days.

As the celebration continued, I was reminded again of one of the Quileute stories I was privileged to hear. It was a time in the Quileute history, where great famine was occurring. The Chief gathered his weakened tribe and informed them that he would petition the Great Spirit for help. Help to save his tribe from the forces attacking them. The Chief spoke at length to the Great Spirit in petition.

He then turned to his people and said, "If no help comes, then we will know it is His will that we die. If it is not His will that we live, then we will die bravely. As brave Quileute have always died."

In the story, the Thunderbird was sent to save the Quileute delivering the Whale to them as food. My mind; however, focused on the Chief in the story. He had done what was needed to provide and protect for his people.

I saw Nessie touch Jacob's face, as she was sharing a memory with him. My body froze as I was struck with a realization. Billy had done what he could for his people. Through the renegotiating of our treaty he had garnered support for his tribe, from the formidable enemy. He had supported an alliance that would forever tie my family to the Quileutes. I could only imagine the arguments that he and his son must have issued to win such concessions.

Brave…Brave Quileute Chief…who died bravely as those before him had.


	21. Fear

"I must not fear.

Fear is the mind-killer.

Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.

I will face my fear.

I will permit it to pass over me and through me.

And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.

Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.

Only I will remain."  
Frank Herbert - Dune

Unbeknownst to Jacob and his sisters, Billy had given Old Quil verbal directions for the distribution of his possessions, when he realized the gravity of his medical condition. A small life insurance policy, a savings account, the truck, and house were left for the kids to distribute equally between them. Knowing that Paul and Rachel would soon decide to make their relationship officially permanent, Jacob offered his childhood home to them, with Rebecca agreeing. Jacob took the truck, with Rebecca getting a larger portion of the remaining funds. The siblings agreed upon the distribution of personal effects.

The days following Billy's funeral brought several changes in Jacob's life. Jacob moved in with Seth so that they could continue at the reservation school. Jacob finally gave in to Bella and mailed all the forms for the University of Washington.

Early this morning, Bella had left with Jacob to drop his sister and husband off at the airport in Seattle. They were stopping back through town to open a bank account for Jacob with his inheritance money. Esme and Carlisle had followed them to Seattle, to make an offer on the property that she had found close to the University. I was expecting Bella and Jacob back at any time.

I was working on a new composition on my piano, when a shout from Emmett broke through my concentration. "Edward, come out and play ball with Henry and me."

I looked up to see Emmett and Henry wearing identical smiles of anticipation. Emmett had created a new game, which would most appropriately be called "Henryball." It could only be played in Rose's absence. Henry, it seemed, was something of an adrenaline junkie. He had convinced Emmett and Jasper to utilize him as a football – to be tossed between them. Originally Henry started out crunching his little body into a ball shaped mass, but eventually he figured out that if he stretched out from tip to tip and held rigid – he traveled farther and faster. The first time Rose had witnessed "Henryball," her outraged shriek had shattered the nearest window, and cracked several others.

Emmett saw my reluctant look. "C'mon, Rose isn't due to be back for at least an hour or two. We just want to get in a few throws."

I was still unconvinced, until I looked down at Henry. The little manipulator – the look on his face was so imploring that it was difficult to remain a responsible person.

"Okay! Just a few throws, your mom still isn't over Jasper and I telling you about the Volturi."

His shriek of excitement was only a few decibels below the scream his mother had produced previously. I had to admit - Henryball was actually quite fun. Henry's giggles echoed throughout the space behind our house. He had taken to attempting flips in the air during flight. Henry would also occasionally attempt to take either Emmett or me out, upon descent, by slamming feet first into our chests. His aim was uncanny.

After the second time of being knocked on his butt, Emmett grabbed Henry's body, pinning him to the ground for a round of tickling. Over Henry's hysterical laughter, I heard Bella's truck approaching the house. Soon enough, Jacob and Bella walked through the house and out the back door.

"Henryball again, Emmett?" Bella teased.

"Bella, if you tell Rose, I will make your life miserable."

"Yeah, like that would be any different," she snorted.

Alice and Jasper stepped out of the tree line returning from their hunt. "You'd better cover up the evidence Emmett, because Nessie and Rose aren't too far behind."

Henry looked up in fear. He took off in a sprint into the house to change - his mind racing with the repercussions of being caught by his mom. The rest of us followed at a more leisurely pace to sit on the back porch. The leaves were just beginning to change into autumn colors and the view from the back porch was spectacular.

Jacob looked over to Alice. "Alice, Bella and I went to the bank today and deposited the check I received. She told me that I should speak to you, about possibly helping me know where to invest the money."

There was a squeal of delight, and a rush of air. I barely caught the sight of Jacob's body being dragged inside between Alice and Emmett. Within seconds I heard the computer being turned on.

"Bonnie and Clyde," Jasper whispered, a deep throaty laugh bellowing out of his body.

Bella had been leaning against the railing and walked behind where Jasper sat, ruffling the top of his hair, before she flopped down into my lap.

"I'll miss Forks when we move on," Jasper mused, as he watched the soaring flight of a hawk over the wooded area not far from the house.

I thought we all would agree. I played with a strand of Bella's hair, twining it around my finger. Forks would always be a very special place for me. I looked down into Bella's faintly gold eyes and smiled down at her. She scrunched her nose at me adorably.

Henry skipped out to Jasper, and jumped into his lap. "What are Aunt Alice and Dad doing to Uncle Jacob? I have never seen his eyes quite so big before. They're all staring at the computer and Uncle Jacob looked scared."

Jasper laughed and we all joined in. "That, Henry, is called the thrill of the hunt – at least for your Dad and Alice. For Jacob – well – he's probably in shock right now."

We sat for another half hour before Rosalie and Renesmee walked through the tree line. Rose and Nessie were holding hands and laughing about something. I noticed Henry look down and straighten his clothing again. Wise little man. Jacob walked out, looking shell-shocked, and glared at Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me what I was getting myself into?"

Bella giggled at him. "Did the little pixie scare the big bad wolf?"

Jacob snorted. Hearing Carlisle and Esme pulling up the drive, he headed around the side of the house to meet them. Jacob knew that Esme would be bringing groceries, and he planned on stealing a snack while helping unload the car.

The tranquillity of the moment was broken by Emmett swearing and calling Jasper's name. We were all on our feet, running inside within a second. Alice stood staring blankly. Emmett was holding her body up.

I staggered over, grabbing Bella as I saw what Alice was foreseeing.

_Phil and Renee at home snuggling together on the couch watching a video. The front door slams open and four vampires dart into the room. Phil, jumping up to protect Renee, and being grabbed and bitten. Renee's shocked eyes staring at her husband and the vampire that had just drained him. Vampires I didn't know. Renee collapsing and one of the vampire reaching for her body._

_The vampires turning towards the door…hissing and snarling . Then a glimpse of a second group - Volturi guards - Demetri, Felix, and others stepping through the front door. Astonishment and confusion in the first group's eyes. A whirling melee of battle as Renee lies unconscious on the floor. The destruction of the unknown vampires. Felix and Demetri discussing the disposal of Phil's body, and what to do with Renee. Snatches of Felix's directions: "Torch the house like the others. Kill the female. Let's go home." _

_Pieces of the rogue vampires being heaped together, and something from a can being poured on the pile._

_A gasp and a shouted, "Demetri - come see this."_

_Demetri being handed a photo from one of the tables. A family photo of us, with Phil and Renee at the wedding. Felix's hisses and cursing. Felix jerking Renee from the floor and throwing water in her face. Renee's head lolling. Felix sticking the photo in Renee's face. Demanding, "Who is this?" shaking her roughly. Her barely mumbled, "My daughter." "Cullens," hiss several members of the guard, leaning as if to leap on her in rage. Demetri's hand raised to stop the group. Felix and Demetri's faces as they look to each other._

"_She goes with us. She is not to be harmed" Snarls of outrage from the other vampires. Demetri's voice turns harsh and fierce. "I command here! I answer to the masters, not you." Renee being lifted in Demetri's arms. The Guards leaving the room, the last stopping long enough to throw a match and the room explodes in flames. _

_Haze. Aro – Renee being brought before Aro, toted in Demetri's arms. Gentleness. Aro asking her to repeat how she knows the Cullens. A brief touch to read her mind. What was this? Aro being gentle toward Renee. Why would he be gentle if he had arranged for this to occur? Aro having her taken to a room and food brought to her. _

_Glimpses of him writing a letter. A missive. Partial words on the letter. "Carlisle, … it seems that something of yours has been brought to me for protection…" Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and I standing before Aro. Returning to Forks with a shell-shocked Renee._

Alice's vision disappeared abruptly, as Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob walked into the room. She would have staggered if Emmett hadn't of been supporting her. Alice's eyes flew to my face, and we stared at each other in horror as the family erupted around us. The vision had taken only seconds.

I snatched Bella's phone out of her back pocket. Dialing Renee's home number instantaneously. No answer, and the message machine did not pick up.

"Edward, it's too late. I didn't see it until just as it was happening. Probably because I was so close to Jacob," Alice's said, her voice quivering with anguish.

Bella was already panicking. "WHAT DID YOU SEE….ALICE, WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

She started to struggle, and I held on as much as I could. Alice streaked to her - putting her hands on Bella's shoulders, holding her down.

"Bella, calm down…" Alice tried her best, but her voice was anything but calm as well.

"Edward, Alice…what is happening?" Carlisle's voice carried above the clamor.

I looked to Emmett and he realized from the look in my eyes that I would need help with Bella. He snuck behind Jasper, who began throwing waves of calmness throughout the room. As soon as I realized Emmett was behind me, I loosened my hold on Bella long enough to circle around to her front. Alice slid to the side a little but not too far, in case I needed the help. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I took a deep breath in preparation for destroying my love's heart.

"Bella, I am not quite certain that I understand all of what Alice just saw, but suffice it to say that I believe that the Volturi now have your mother. Phil is dead…"

I couldn't continue any further because of the eruption of everyone in the family, other than Alice. I could hear the furious workings of her mind, as she tried to make sense of the jumbled scenes we had just witnessed. The vision held steady - no matter what avenue she went down - the Volturi had Renee - Phil was already dead, the house burning around him. She was as puzzled as I by the reaction she continued to see from Aro.

Emmett had clamped down on Bella, holding her arms to the side of her body as she thrashed - attempting to throw him off. She would have thrown Emmett, if Alice hadn't fallen to her knees wrapping her thin arms around Bella's legs. Growls erupted from Bella. I noticed Jacob at my side, and turned to look at him thankful for his presence. It took Bella a full ten minutes to calm down, before I could even begin to rationalize with her. She took one shuddering breath, and her body surrendered the rage that had energized it.

She looked to me with pain written in her eyes.

"What happened? Is she still alive?"

I never wanted to hear such desperation in my wife's voice again. I turned to Carlisle.

"Alice saw a group of vampires breaking into Renee and Phil's house. They killed Phil, and then just as they were going to do the same to Renee, part of the Volturi Guard came through the door and confronted them. The first group was destroyed, and as the Guard was preparing the house to burn, one of them saw a wedding photo of us. They roused Renee temporarily and she told them that Bella is her daughter. The next part is very confusing. In Alice's vision, Demetri protects Renee and delivers her to Aro…"

I was temporarily interrupted by Jacob's growl, as well as a string of expletives that I had never heard Carlisle utter before.

"… No, listen, this is where it gets very strange. Aro appears astonished, well maybe astonished isn't the right word – maybe surprised - that Renee is delivered to him. Almost as if he wasn't aware of the situation. Demetri tells him about the photo and hands it to him. He touches her and then knows she is Bella's mom. He's going to send a letter to us informing us of Renee's presence. Alice sees us returning to Forks with Renee. Of course, we know that her visions are subjective … but it's as if this isn't a plan."

Carlisle began to pace furiously as Alice and Rosalie led Bella to the couch. Renesmee held Henry's hand. Henry looked furious, but almost contemplative. Jasper held Esme, and she laid her head to his chest seeking comfort. Emmett, Jacob, and I stood like stone statues staring at Bella on the couch.

"I will kill him this time, Edward. I swear if he so much as touches Renee and hurts Bella by it….I will kill him," Jacob half growled, beside me.

"Jacob, I just don't understand. There is so much that doesn't make sense," I replied, while a thousand possibilities ran through my mind - none made sense. Was this his way of making us come for his proposed "truce" meeting? But, he looked surprised in Alice's visions.

"Who did you see going to Volterra?" Carlisle asked, looking to Alice.

She nervously twitched her hands. "You, me, Jasper, Bella, and Edward."

Esme cried out, while Emmett starting cursing about being left out again. Rose began to sob without sound, pulling Bella into her arms.

Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "There is no way in Hell that I am not going with you to Italy. You will need my help in bringing Renee back."

"Ummm…Jake, actually your presence would be more of a hindrance than a help." Alice said softly. "With you there I will not be able to see what might happen."

The honesty of the statement made it no less harsh for Jacob to swallow.

"Jacob, if Bella and I must go, I'll need you to be here." I said cutting my eyes toward Nessie, for the fraction of a second it took for him to realize my implication. If Bella and I faced destruction again, I needed to know that Jacob would be here to take care of her. For a second, I staggered under the realization that I had finally given up the battle - I had just admitted to myself that Jacob was Nessie's future.

"I think that we should follow the outline of Alice's vision implicitly in the hopes that the resolution will stay the same," Carlisle mumbled, breaking through my astonishment at my 'epiphany' - as Bella would have called it.

I could hear Esme's panic. She did not want anyone from her family going to Italy, but she couldn't argue that Renee needed to be retrieved. Rose's newly emerged mothering instinct had her wanting to protect the five of us seen in Alice's vision. She was at a loss for what to do. Emmett began preparing his mind for the possibility that some or all of us might not make it back. Jacob's mind followed Emmett's track.

I turned to look to the two kids. Nessie had her hand to Henry's face, and they were engaged in their own conversation. She was showing Henry what the Volturi looked like from her memories. His face reflected the emotions he felt, as she ran through what it had looked like from her perch atop Jacob. The swirling masses of grey and black. The destruction of Irina. Jane and Alec's attacks…Bella's protection.

For a group of eleven individuals, we were inconceivably quiet. Each one of us lost in our own thoughts…all of them, except Bella's, echoing through mine.

Bella rose, looking to me. "Would you go to the cottage and grab our carry-on bags, and a change or two of clothing? I'm sure it will take us awhile to arrange our transportation. Now that I think about it…bring some extra clothing for my mother, as I am sure she will need a change of clothes, and she can wear mine."

I was filled with pride as I watched her take control of the fear that had temporarily paralyzed her. She had embraced the belief that we would go to Volterra, and return with her mother. I dashed out the door, knowing that my parents and siblings would start getting everything together. I hadn't made it very far when I realized I heard the claw of Jacob's paws following behind.

_Edward, I can't do this. I can't just stay here and watch the five of you walk into what is possibly a trap._

I spoke as I saw his body pull beside me. "Jacob, you have to stay here with Emmett. I need to know that you will be here. Emmett knows where to go if the unimaginable happens. But he will need your help taking care of Esme, Rose, and the kids."

_I will not be able to handle losing any one of you, Edward. I can't say that to Bella because she will fall apart. _

"Jake, I have every plan to return to Forks with my family intact, dragging what will be a much traumatized Renee behind me. But, if for some reason an unforeseen decision changes the path of Alice's vision- I cannot imagine a person I know being more prepared to handle what must be done."

The breath huffed out of his massive body, and he slowed his gait as the cottage came into view. I was in and out of the cottage in just a few short minutes and we were running at top speed back to the house.

______________________________

As we unloaded at the airport, the tension became almost unbearable. I heard Carlisle's grief as he kissed Esme's lips for what could be the last time. He hugged both of his grandchildren, and smoothed Rose's hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. He grasped both Emmett's and Jacob's shoulder. Esme held the girls in her arms, as she frantically threatened them if they didn't return safely. Jacob grasped Bella's arms just below her shoulders, as he stared intently into her eyes. He lifted her, placing his cheek next to hers, and held her for what I knew he felt wasn't long enough. Em was uncharacteristically silent and somber as he grabbed Jasper and I into a bone-crushing hug.

Bella brushed Nessie's hair back from her face after riddling it with kisses. Nessie's tears ran streaming down her face. Her whispered "I Love You, and I always will," was heartbreaking in its simplicity. Both Nessie and Henry ran into my arms as I bent down - allowing me to hug their warm bodies, breathing in the scent that could belong only to these two glorious creatures. My kisses to their foreheads were my parting.

Jacob approached me as the others walked into the crowded, noisy airport terminal. I lowered my voice and leaned toward him in an attempt to keep our conversation private, from both groups of our family. "Jacob, I will endeavor to insure that Bella returns with Renee. Whether or not I do … do not let her do anything stupid, for Nessie's sake."

Jacob's hand flew at rapid speed striking my shoulder, open palmed.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Edward," he said, a little louder than need be.

A man passed by and I heard in his thoughts, "lover's quarrel." "Wouldn't mind getting between the two of them," came from a young girl leaning against the door. I laughed at the lunacy of the moment, at the same time rubbing my shoulder. Jacob thought that I was losing it …possibly returning to the mental instability he had witnessed during Bella's pregnancy.

"No, Jacob it isn't what you think. Several of the individuals around us just witnessed your reaction and heard your statement. They think we are having a lover's tiff."

His face flamed red. "I'll see you in a few days, Jacob," I said with sincerity, turning to enter the terminal.

_________________

I relived brief snatches of our farewells for at least the hundredth time in my mind, as the plane we had caught in Los Angeles began its descent in Rome. Bella sat holding my hand - we had sat that way for hours. We had to catch the next plane for Florence. Once there, I knew Rose would have something waiting for us at the rental counter. No more stolen Porsches for Alice.

In an attempt to get Bella to smile, I looked over and asked, "Would you like for me to get you a Coke on the next flight?" Her lips quirked, just slightly. I was hoping to distract her if only for a moment.

Jasper whispered from behind us. "Tell her about your and Jacob's little farewell scene. That should do the trick."

Intrigued despite herself, Bella turned and raised her eyebrow at me.

I whispered back to Jasper, "Exactly how would you know about that?"

"I didn't hear anything … but your laughter, his embarrassment, and the lust coming off individuals of both sexes from that area told me I missed something really good."

Bella turned her body, clearly intrigued now. I described Jacob's reaction and the resulting misinterpretations, without sharing the reason. Alice began chuckling and Carlisle joined in from the seat in front of me. Bella, shook her head smiling, if only for a few moments. It was enough. I noticed that Jasper and Alice were engrossed, staring into each others eyes. Carlisle was staring out of the airplane's windows, and I wondered briefly what he saw below us.

I leaned over putting my lips to her ear, whispering as softly as I could. "Bella, before we get to Volterra, there's something I need to tell you about."

"Just tell me which one," she said, leaning into me mimicking my volume. She had realized quickly what I must be referring to.

"Aro."

She tensed for a moment, and then jerked her head down into a quick nod.

__________________________________

**Author's Note: I want to send out a huge thank you to Charles "crmcneill" for his help on getting the next three chapters to work. I should really say that he co-authored them as he helped me through the strategy of the Volturi and the possible scenarios. THANKS SO MUCH!!!**


	22. Insincere

An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast;

a wild beast may wound your body,

but an evil friend will wound your mind.  
Buddha

The flight to Florence was over in a blink of an eye, and soon we were loaded in the car, speeding toward Volterra.

"Carlisle, do we have a plan?" I asked, finally able to speak privately.

"Alice, do you have any suggestions from your visions?" Carlisle answered my question with a question of his own.

I saw Alice run back through the repetitive vision. "No, I honestly can't offer anything. The last time Bella and I made this trip, Edward kept changing his mind over and over - the visions kept evolving. This time, it's just the same thing over and over again. I just see us standing in the stone chamber in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

I felt Bella shiver involuntarily beside me, and I hugged her body to mine. I reached my other hand around to circle Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Jasper, you're the strategist. What are your thoughts?" Bella asked.

Jasper inhaled deeply. "I've been considering all the options. From what Edward and Alice have said of the vision, it seems the simplest plan is to just walk in and tell Aro that we've come to pick up Renee. I think we should continue to behave as though our relationship with the Volturi is congenial. As far as the vampire populace is concerned, what happened in Forks was a simple misunderstanding. The question that bothers me is, why didn't Aro just kill Renee? His position is to protect the secret of our kind from all possibility of discovery. Why did Demetri and Felix bring her back? What did they hope to gain?"

I saw the reason behind Jasper's questions. What indeed did Aro hope to gain? If this wasn't a scheme to kidnap Renee to garner our cooperation, then was it just the biggest coincidence of all time? That the Volturi would arrive just in time to rescue a human woman who just happened to be Bella's mother?

As the miles flew by, we continued to talk about the myriad of possibilities that came to mind, but none seemed to fit. Our deliberations were cut short by the sight of the city of Volterra, sitting atop a hill. We were arriving at dusk. Carlisle sighed deeply.

"It seems like a thousand years since I saw this place last - and yet it doesn't seem to have changed one bit."

The last time Alice, Bella and I had been in the city, the celebration of Saint Marcus Day was occurring and the streets had been teeming with humans celebrating the tradition. This evening, the streets were fairly empty, except for the occasional person heading home or out on some errand. Volterra, other than the Saint Marcus Day event, was a quiet, sedate town. As Alice had told Bella before, it was probably one of the safest places in the world for a human – protected by an entity for which anonymity was critical.

Carlisle parked the car just to the front of the medieval castle that still haunted my thoughts. Not too long ago, I had walked through the door in front of us, willing to have my existence extinguished. I now sat contemplating walking back through the door, with the meaning for my existence right beside me. The lobby appeared dark. I knew differently, however, from my last trip here. I knew the door was never left unsupervised, and that the invisible guards had already spotted us. Within a few minutes, a young human female could be seen through the doors, looking our way.

All eyes in the car turned to Carlisle. He continued to stare forward at the building before him, in contemplation.

"We won't accomplish anything by waiting. Before we go though, I want you to know that I have never been prouder of my family than at this moment."

We approached the door, and I heard the thoughts of Demetri and Felix as they stepped from the shadows behind us.

"Bella, good to see you again," Felix greeted my wife, positioning himself to her side. I couldn't find anything useful in Felix's mind. He was too occupied with his lust for my wife. Bella looked over to me, grinning slightly, obviously knowing what was occurring. I was a little encouraged that she could keep her sense of humor at a time like this.

Demetri's mind however, proved more fruitful – and even more puzzling. I saw the order from Caius, to go to Jacksonville to destroy a group of criminals. Renegade vampires had been making a nuisance of themselves in Jacksonville, forcing their way into homes, killing the inhabitants and stealing anything valuable, and then burning the homes to the ground to cover up evidence. These vampires had ultimately drawn too much attention and, therefore, become a liability.

Demetri's genuine surprise at the picture and Renee's statement had made him pause – and it had been his sole decision to bring Renee back to Volterra. Based upon Demetri's thoughts, I had no basis for any belief that Aro had masterminded this visit as a way to force a meeting between him and my family. The puzzle was just that – a puzzle. It didn't matter. I would know as soon as I saw Aro, and could read his thoughts.

We rode in the same elevator that Bella, Alice, and I had used for our escape over a year ago, and walked past the desk that Gianna had occupied. A new human receptionist watched our progress, but not before taking note of the color of our eyes. Her thoughts raced in speculation. Alice's gift had told me, on that day long ago, that Gianna would meet her fate not long after our escape.

Far too quickly, we stepped through the stone antechamber into the cavernous turret. Nothing had changed. The only furniture in the room was the three throne-like chairs, just as before. However, unlike the last time Bella had walked in this room with me, when only a handful of people had been present, this time the room was full of vampires. Many of the faces I did not recognize. We immediately became the focal point of all gazes. I heard the jumbled thoughts, _"Cullens" "What is the cause of their eye color?" "Who are they?" "What are they doing here, has Aro called us here to see their destruction?" "Why only the five?"_

But more interestingly, I heard several thoughts of "_Stregoni benefici." _Within the group were individuals who recognized Carlisle from the time he had spent with the Volturi before. Perhaps we wouldn't be all alone here. To confirm my hope, several vampires began to force their way through the crowd; heading directly for Carlisle. I read my father's thoughts as he registered surprise, and then genuine pleasure in the men who surrounded him.

As the crowd began to part, I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus seated on their thrones. Renata hovered behind Aro. Demetri and Felix had taken their positions, one to either side of the three chairs. Alec and Jane stood holding hands just between Aro and Caius. The wives were not present. Jane's face was contorted in rage as she glared at Bella. Alec's eyes slowly swept the room, monitoring the bodies that had begun to separate to each side of the room. The space, between my family and the Volturi Coven, was left open.

I moved my eyes to Aro, ready to discern whether or not my family had a chance of making it out of this place. He smiled and stood, turning to look at Demetri. As Aro began drifting forward with Renata close behind, Demetri exited out one of the side doors.

I was amazed at Aro's thoughts. Delight that we were here. Not guilt, but exultation. Exultation that he had been able to gather the individuals present here so quickly upon Demetri's call. Exultation that we would be forced now to reckon with him, in front of this calculated gathering. My advice to Carlisle had been wrong. We should have met him in private. He would now use our family's tragedy to polish his image in a way exponentially more powerful than a simple meeting would have provided.

Jasper read my emotions exactly. _It was a coincidence - amazing! But now he'lll use it to the best of his ability. He's assembled new witnesses to spread the word about his generosity. _

I read Alice's thoughts at the same time. _Edward, so far we are okay…the vision is holding fast._

Bella's hand grasped mine tightly and I heard her thoughts. _I have us covered._

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. You honor us with your presence. I regret that the circumstances of your visit are less than pleasant." Aro stated, as he finished his trip across the stone floor, ending in front of Carlisle. "Marcus, Caius, and I offer condolences."

Marcus looked as bored today as he had for probably a thousand years. Caius' look was even more venomous than Jane's. Aro turned to glance at the rest of us. Almost like an officer inspecting his troops, he began a journey down the line my family had formed, stepping first in front of Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper, I am so glad to see you and your mate Alice. Somehow I knew that when I sent my missive to explain about my unexpected guest, you would come to help lovely Renee…ever the southern gentleman. So concerned about her emotions and feelings."

"Alice, you continue to fascinate me. Be at ease, my dear, I am sure your gift has already shown you the peaceful culmination of this journey."

Aro then stopped in front of Bella and me. For a moment, his thoughts drifted to a familiar vision. Aro, with Alice and I flanking, each of his hands on one of ours, all clad in black with crimson eyes. The past, the present and the future, all in one package. But there was a new element. Renata still stood behind Aro's left shoulder, but now, on his right, Bella had joined us, her face blank, her eyes bloody. My lips parted in a hiss at even the thought of Bella subjected to his will.

Aro observed my reaction with the tolerant smile of a man observing the antics of a pet or a small child. _Calmly, and carefully, Edward. Do not let unbridled emotion ruin this improbable opportunity. Practice restraint, and ponder what may be. As I told you that day in your meadow - we none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires._

He was screwing with me. Attempting to provoke the anger he had seen in me, the last visit to this chamber.

"Aro." I acknowledge him, politely. This humored him.

_Well done, young one. Well done. You remind me of your father more and more each time we meet. Such self control._

He then stepped in front of Bella, and even with the lauded "self control" everyone thought I had, I could not stop my body from tensing. I heard Bella's voice in my head.

_I know he was messing with you. Don't worry - and don't overreact._

She dropped my hand and stepped forward. What happened next would have thrown me into a rage, if she hadn't warned me. Bella reached up to Aro's face and pulled him down; placing a kiss on his cheek. Jane's growls could clearly be heard from across the room. Lust billowed out from Aro's mind, causing Jasper's head to whip around.

_EDWARD! You could have prepared me for that one. Umm…his being at the top of the list, was probably very important information for me to know in the calculations. _

Bella released Aro's face, and for a moment he was frozen in surprise. Bella did not waste the opportunity.

"Aro, I can't thank you enough for protecting my mother. My family and I have gone to great lengths to keep her ignorant of our world. I'm grateful for the restraint the Volturi have shown with regards to our family's unfortunate circumstances. Surely your generosity will help eliminate any beliefs regarding ill feelings between your family and mine."

She was glorious, my brilliant bride. I heard the same thoughts echo through Aro's mind. _Enthralling…if only…_

He schooled his face back into a friendly mask, taming his lust.

"You have my sympathies, young one. Regrettably, the law is the law, and our chosen duty to enforce it cannot be subject to personal desires. We are not, however, unfeeling monsters. Your mother has suffered a great personal loss, and is in need of time to heal and recover before she can be expected to make an objective choice in this matter. She must choose, but we will not force her to choose today, nor shall we set a deadline for this choice. We will revisit this matter at a later date, but for now, let us put it out of our minds. After all, if Renee is anything like you, keeping our secret will come as second nature to her."

Aro then turned to walk back to Carlisle. "Old friend," he said, as he raised his hand in greeting. Carlisle, surrounded by several of his old friends, quirked his eyebrow toward Aro. What, indeed, did we have to lose - other than our future? Carlisle could refuse, of course, but to do so would only exacerbate the mockery that was occurring. Besides, we all knew that, under the cover of Bella's shield, Carlisle's thoughts were protected from any potential intrusion from Aro. The only losses here would be political.

Carlisle's thoughts registered the futility of his rebellion, and he grasped Aro's hand in return. At that moment, the side door to the room opened and Renee appeared, being led by Demetri. Bella gasped, gaining my attention, and she sprinted across the room, embracing Renee. Her mother's startled gaze flew to Bella's perfected face. She wrapped her hands around Bella as if hanging on for dear life, registering the cold of her daughter's body.

_So this is the secret that I sensed between them all this time. She's like Edward now. He and the Cullens are vampires, like the beings here. She distracted me back in Jacksonville when they came to visit. She has known all along. Phil…how will I ever go on…_

Renee's child-like, insightful mind, processed and accepted the new reality with incredible ease. Her grief was another thing, altogether. Jasper sensed the problem, and began to help her calm. Aro had broken away from Carlisle, and started back for his throne, with Renata nervously following.

"Carlisle, I have set aside a suite of rooms for your family. I offer our hospitality, so that Renee may rest this evening before you begin your journey back to your home. Many of our friends here will leave tonight after this gathering. Perhaps we can speak in the morning. Demetri, if you would be so kind, please escort our guests."

Jane and Felix's soft growls could be heard throughout the room, drawing stares from many of the witnesses. A slight flick of Aro's hand resulted in absolute silence. We did not stand a chance of refusing. Alice continued to see us leaving this place as long as we followed along with Aro's elaborate farce.

Bella followed Demetri first, leading her stumbling mother. I put Alice in front of me so that Carlisle, Jasper, and I were the last through the door. I turned as I stepped through the door and caught Aro's speculative stare. Felix closed the door in my face.

As soon as Demetri had escorted us to our suite and closed the door behind us, Bella led Renee to the nearest bed. In the passage outside, we heard the rustle of footsteps, stopping in the passage leading to our rooms. A contingent of the Volturi Guard was now stationed just outside, their attention focused as much on the room as the hall leading to it.

"Carlisle, would you please check her over to make sure she's okay?" Bella's voice pleaded.

Within an instant, Jasper was sitting to Bella's side calming Renee, as Carlisle began as complete an observation as he could. Alice opened her phone and began dialing the number to the house. Esme answered almost instantaneously. Alice began filling her in on the details, and asking if she could arrange for a private jet to pick us up in Florence. Alice's visions indicated that the events of the past days would catch up to Renee quickly, once we exited the city. She would be in no condition to ride home on a commercial jet.

The phone was passed around for parties on both sides of the ocean to talk. However, Renee's head jerked upward when she heard Alice say, "Edward, Renesmee wants to talk with you."

I saw Bella look to Carlisle as Renee began demanding, "Who is Renesmee?"

Carlisle responded. "Bella, I believe your mother deserves the whole story. I don't know exactly what Aro may demand, but it seems that secrecy is now a moot point."

As I spoke to Nessie and Jacob, I heard Bella starting what would be a long, complicated story with the most important part. She informed Renee of the existence of her granddaughter. Jasper removed his wallet and handed Renee a very recent picture of Renesmee. Renee's mind latched on to this bright point amid the chaos surrounding her.

"How?" her clearly overloaded mind questioned.

I bent down in front of her holding the phone. "Renee, the "how" can come later. For now your granddaughter wants to say hello."

I handed Renee the phone, and we could all hear Nessie's squeal of delight when Renee whispered, "Hello?"

While Renee was distracted by the phone, Carlisle and I walked to a corner of the room. Carlisle looked to Alice, using his hand to mimic a pen and paper, obviously wanting to keep our conversation silent. Alice grabbed into her purse and quickly handed him a pen and small scratch book. The first two pages still listed the food that Esme had her pick up for Billy's funeral preparations.

_Physically, she's fine. Mentally, it'll take time, _he said to me in his head, and wrote for Alice. Jasper stayed with Renee as she continued to talk with Nessie.

_Edward, what did you hear in Aro's head? What have you been able to determine?_

I grabbed the pad. _It wasn't planned, at least not on the coven's part. However, Aro is going to take full advantage of the opportunity presented. _

I passed the book back to Carlisle. _It doesn't matter at this point. As long as we can get out of here and return home. _ He turned looking to Renee as she closed the phone, crying in both grief and joy. _We're going to have our work cut out for us when we get back to Forks. _

He ripped the pages out of the book and threw them into the small flames that had been built in the bedroom fireplace.

Bella spent the next few hours sharing with Renee the knowledge that would have been forbidden to her just a few days ago. The combination of her joy at Nessie's existence and Jasper's continued emotional support helped to take the extreme edges off of her grief and shock. She fell asleep as Bella rubbed slow circles across her back. We spent the rest of the night exchanging notes, discussing what Carlisle would say to Aro. Jasper's experience with the infighting and cutthroat existence of the Southern Wars was invaluable, and each conclusion was tested to see if it brought any change to Alice's visions.

**____________________________**

**Author****'s notes: Thanks to CullenFest for helping me through several breakdowns while writing a few of these scenes.**

**I**** can't thank crmcneill enough for his invaluable help in planning the strategy of these chapters. Vampire … shadows … got it.**


	23. Ashes

Author's Notes: I want to give thanks to the two people I now consider my Betas, Crmcneill and CullenFest. They meet my needs in different, but crucial ways. I couldn't conceive of doing this without you.

To my readers: Please don't hate me.

When my soul wings her flight  
To the regions of night,  
And my corpse shall recline on its bier;  
As ye pass by the tomb,  
Where my ashes consume,  
Oh! moisten their dust with a Tear.

Byron

The morning began with a knock at the door. We were being summoned to appear before Aro. Bella helped Renee up, and we entered the chamber again. Although most of the "guests" from the previous evening were gone, the room still buzzed with activity.

I could see from his thoughts that Aro had chosen to keep these particular individuals in the room because of the respect in which they were held by vampire society. Their version of what was to come would be spread throughout the world. Because of their past ties to Carlisle, many of these individuals had not been called on by Aro to participate in the expedition to Forks. Conversely, Carlisle had never considered them as possibilities for our witnesses because of their links to the Volturi.

The three ancients were already seated and waiting for us. Jane stood behind Caius' left shoulder, with Alec, Renata and Chelsea in line beside her, arrayed behind the three thrones.

I saw that Aro had set up a small table for Renee close to a roaring fireplace, just to the right of the thrones. He had provided a variety of foods for her. Bella walked her over to the table, passing in front of the thrones, and encouraged her to eat. She was torn, not wanting to leave Renee by herself, but clearly feeling the need to stand with the family before Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Demetri walked over, leaving Felix by the door, and stood beside Bella.

"I will stay with her," he indicated. He was being sincere in his offer. There was no doubt from the thoughts swirling through his mind that he was loyal to his master, but he found no joy in torturing Renee. Bella looked to his face and obviously found solace in his sincerity. She looked to me for assurance, and I nodded my head slightly, indicating that I could hear his sincerity as well. She was at my side before a second elapsed.

Carlisle took a deep breath and began. "As you pointed out when you left Forks, I do understand the strict burden that falls upon your shoulders for the protection of our secret. Out of respect for the law, Renee was never told our secret, even though it caused my daughter, Bella, great sorrow to cut ties with her family. We live a peaceful existence and do not desire to place our kind in danger of discovery. We will follow the dictates of the law. As Bella did yesterday, I offer thanks from my family for your guard's intervention in saving her mother, as well as your generosity with respect to her impending choice. We accept responsibility for her, and we will insure that she respects the law. We request that we be allowed to leave and return to our home."

Aro sighed, and then chuckled. "Carlisle, my old friend, you are here as a cherished guest. Your request is certainly acceptable. In point of fact, I never dreamed that you would feel the need to ask my permission for anything. I asked that you be brought here this morning simply to wish you well on your trip, and to provide an opportunity for Renee to eat before you started your long journey."

Cauis began looking at Aro worriedly. He had planned for destruction; that was obvious from his thoughts. Cauis, however, did not call the shots for the Volturi. Aro was the undisputed, if unofficial leader.

Aro continued. "In spite of our recent misunderstandings, I know you have always respected the law, as well as those who enforce it. Let the past be the past, and let there be peace between us once more."

Carlisle was willing to give Aro this acknowledgment, to secure our freedom. He nodded his head in acknowledgment stating, "Peace, brother."

Aro's delight in winning this skirmish radiated from his body. He called out, "Demetri…

Renee rose from the table as Demetri offered her his arm, and they began walking toward our group.

As Renee passed in front of the thrones, I was jolted as Jane's thoughts blazed through my mind. I saw that she also had assumed Aro would destroy us, and her fury knew no bounds. Her gaze flashed to Bella, as rage erupted within her. All rational thought drowned beneath an overwhelming desire to hurt her perceived nemesis. Then, with a burst of evil cunning, she shifted her focus to a more vulnerable target.

Alice screamed, "NO," as her vision of our future began to shift.

It all happened in a fraction of a second, too fast to prevent. Renee dropped to the ground with an agonized shriek, convulsing under the fiery grasp of Jane's gift. For a moment, every vampire in the room could hear her heart pounding out a panicked rhythm before it shuddered to a stop. Renee's rigid body went limp. The silence was deafening.

Our family dashed toward Renee's body. Demetri rose away from Renee to give us room. I could feel the trembling in Bella's body as Carlisle frantically examined Renee and began to perform CPR.

Bella whispered, "I let down my guard when Aro gave his word…I let down my guard…"

I read Carlisle's thoughts. _Too much damage_…_ too late_. Carlisle looked up to Bella, grief apparent in his eyes as he sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry, Bella, she's gone. Her heart was too badly damaged."

"JANE!" Aro roared. He rounded on Jane as he rose from his throne, infuriated with her disobedience, and the threat to his cleverly crafted plan.

Cauis registered delight.

Marcus watched the scene with clinical detachment.

Aro glared at Jane, his thoughts flashing through a thousand different forms of punishment. Jane stood frozen in her position behind Caius throne, her eyes widened in shock. As her thoughts caught up to her actions, she began to realize how badly she had erred.

There was a moment of deadly silence.

Then, with an earsplitting crash, that seemed to rattle the stones of the tower walls, a snarling, enraged Bella knocked Jane across the room. Bella lunged after her, and was on her almost before she hit the ground. Jasper's strangled, "Grab her, Edward," came too late.

Aro made a sudden gesture, and Volturi guards restrained my family before we could move to intervene. Bella and Jane's snarls echoed through the chamber as their bodies collided again and again. I was frozen in fear. I could not bear losing Bella. I remembered my promise to Jacob. What if none of us returned? I had to remember that Nessie would be okay with him. I couldn't think about it right now.

Anger swelled in me, and I attempted to jerk loose from my captors to get to Bella. Maybe if I could get her away from Jane, all would not be lost. I looked to Aro, and saw that he was directing Alec to be removed from the room. Jane's twin began to struggle, and he attempted to send out waves of his own numbing poison, but he was taken down by a quartet of guards. His thoughts lost cohesion and focus as he fell victim to someone's mental gift, and he was dragged from the room.

The witnesses stood watching in excitement; like spectators at a cockfight. No one had ever seen Jane taken on before; her gift usually insured that any fight ended quickly and in her favor. Those that had formerly been victims of Jane's gift were secretly ecstatic. A morbid curiosity filled the room, as many questioned whether Aro would allow the fight to continue.

I fought to concentrate in the storm of thoughts racing through the room, attempting to focus on Aro. My unbeating heart seemed to clench in my chest when I read his thoughts. He was going to allow the spectacle. Rapidly attempting to clear his mind of the shock of Jane's disobedience, he was formulating a new strategy to capitalize on his assumption that Jane would win. He envisioned a defeated Bella rising in mortification and submission. Flickers of Bella submitting to him…

Fury ripped through me - I would obliterate him! I successfully pulled free of one of the guards - lunging, but two more threw me to my knees. Alice tried desperately to search out the future. Nothing….everything was changing so rapidly…dependent on the second to second decisions being made. Helplessly bound by four other vampires, I was forced to watch my wife battle for her life.

Bella's control had always been near flawless, and the few times she had lost control, she had surprised and shocked us with her ability to master herself. I had almost allowed myself to forget that she was still less than a year old to this life, still a newborn by our standards.

Now, it couldn't be any more obvious. A blur of motion, Bella tore at little Jane, her eyes pitch black with rage and bloodlust. Her lips were pulled back from her teeth, and from her throat issued a near constant, guttural roar. My beautiful, compassionate bride now seemed like a complete stranger; her face a livid mask of hate. Jane lashed out in return; her expression matching her hate-filled thoughts. Neither would give quarter. Unlike Aro, I believed this battle could only end in the loser's death.

But as I watched, I was reminded of Bella's first hunt, and my near anxiety attack as she tackled a mountain lion out of a tree, draining it dry with not a mark on her flawless body. Though my instinct to protect her from harm would always be present, she was no longer my fragile little human. Now she was a deadly predator in her own right.

Though her newborn strength was waning, Bella still beat Emmett regularly at arm wrestling. Possessed with the awesome physical power of a newborn vampire, but fighting with the techniques she had been taught in preparation for our last confrontation with the Volturi, she was a formidable opponent. With her ability neutralized by Bella's shield, Jane was taking a beating that she was unable to inflict in return.

_Edward - _came Jasper's voice in my head – _She's going to be okay. We just have to worry about how to get out of here after this._

I shuddered as I heard Bella's agonized cry, as Jane's teeth latched onto her leg. That bite; however, was Jane's undoing. Before Aro could realize that the tide had turned - before he could have the Guard intervene, Bella's hands wrapped around Jane's skull in a vice-like grip. A horrible, high-pitched keen accompanied the sound of crunching and snapping as Bella ripped Jane's head from her body. With the accuracy of a professional athlete, Bella threw the head into the fireplace. As Jane's hair caught on fire, a look of incredible agony flickered across the disembodied face. Then, with a burst of flames, Jane's features crumbled to dust.

Bella fell to her knees, continuing to rip Jane's body apart and pitching the pieces into the fire as the rest of the beings in the room went still. As the telltale smell of burning incense filled the air, the guards holding my body forced me erect. I wondered if this would be the end for us.

Finally, Bella was still. She knelt on the floor, taking deep breaths and staring at the object in her hands; the lower half of one of Jane's legs. The monster within her was calming; sated by the destruction of her enemy. The entire room watched silently as she pulled herself together. Her body shuddered and slowly relaxed, but her gaze remained fixed on the grisly trophy in her hands.

I ached for her as I watched. The others watched out of simple curiosity, as vengeance-motivated killings were a common theme among our long-lived race. Only our family would be cognizant of the fact that, until this very moment, Bella had never killed another sentient being. Even though my only regret was that Jane could only be killed once for what she had done, I would've given anything to spare Bella this horrible duty and its consequences. I was already a murderer. She was not. Until now.

Slowly and deliberately, Bella rose to her feet. She stared at the last remaining piece of Jane for a few long seconds before she tossed it into the fireplace. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to face Aro. Her face reflected the resolve flowing through her, as she walked slowly forward towards him. She barely looked down as she stood beside Renee's body.

Aro was seething inside. He had believed he would be able to control the outcome of the fight. His miscalculation had cost him dearly.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head to throw her hair behind her shoulders. She was glorious in her indignation, and her iron-clad control leant an air of formality to her words. "Aro, I apologize for that shameful display. My self control makes it easy to forget that I'm still less than a year old to this life, still prone to irrational anger in the wrong circumstances. When you offered us peace, I relaxed my guard, and Jane's attack took me by surprise. I reacted as a blood-crazed newborn, not as a mature vampire, and I offer my apologies."

Aro's voice was like ice. "You have slain a member of the Guard. Apologies may not be sufficient."

Bella stiffened in response, and glanced at me before responding. "Aro, I take full responsibility for my actions. My family acted to stop me, and would have done so without your commands for their restraint. They should be set free to return home with my mother's body." Her voice broke on the last two words. She took another large breath.

I was already shaking my head in denial. She and I were inseparable. Apart, we were worse than dead. Whatever her punishment might be, she would not bear it alone. But before I could speak, another voice intruded on the conversation.

"There is precedent, brother," intoned Marcus.

Aro whirled on his brother. "What?"

The entire room stared in shock. It was well known that Marcus rarely ever spoke, outside of pronouncing his verdict in trial. For him to volunteer information out loud was unheard of.

"There is precedent justifying the actions of Bella Cullen in defense of her coven," Marcus continued.

Where before his thoughts had seemed detached and disinterested, they were now tinged with a hint of fire and conviction. Something in the chaos around him had hit a nerve. This subject truly mattered to him, enough to break him out of his shell of apathy and loneliness, even if only temporarily.

Beneath his calm facade, Aro's mind whirled with shock. "Please explain, brother." He held out his hand to accept Marcus' thoughts on the matter.

Marcus, however, ignored the gesture. He continued in his monotone voice, but hints of emphasis and conviction crept into his speech. "When Carlisle accepted responsibility for the human Renee Dwyer, she became a member of his coven, with regards to her rights and responsibilities under our law. When you granted responsibility and gave permission for her to leave Volterra in his care, you approved her acceptance.

"As such, Jane's unprovoked attack on a member of the Cullen coven is a violation of the Romanian Decrees; specifically, if a coven suffers loss at the hands of another coven, with which a peace treaty has been established and remains in effect, the aggrieved party shall be entitled to reparations. Losses may be defined as the life of a coven member without proper legal proceeding, and reparations for such loss may include the life of the offending party.

"Therefore, in summary, a peace treaty was established and in effect between the Volturi and Cullen covens. A member of the Volturi coven violated the treaty by killing a member of the Cullen coven without proper legal proceeding. The Cullen coven exacted reparations in the form of the life of the offending party; specifically, Jane.

"Although the procedure would normally require a trial and council, the fact remains that extraordinary circumstances abrogated the necessity of a trial. The circumstances are that the establishment and affirmation of coven membership, the treaty, the breach of treaty and the exaction of reparations all occurred within a matter of minutes, and each instance can be verified by multiple witnesses, all of whom can testify to all four events in question. By killing Jane, Bella has presented us with a _fait accompli_. In the eyes of the law, the matter is closed."

"No vampire shall suffer the betrayal of those with whom they have sworn peace," he ended as his voice trailed off. The conviction disappeared from his voice, and his gaze lost focus, staring into the distance as he sank back into his chair.

I could sense from Jasper's thoughts that Marcus' misery had returned full force, washing over him like a tsunami. I hadn't felt such abject pain and loss since the phone call in Rio de Janeiro, when I had thought Bella dead and gone.

The room was silent, as all eyes remained fixed on Marcus. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aro make a subtle gesture, and I felt Chelsea's ability reach out to Marcus. Under her gentle touch, Marcus' grief slowly faded, supplanted by a sense of responsibility towards his brothers, remembering that his duty to the Volturi was the only thing he had worth living for. His mind was as it had been when we had met in the past; apathetic and utterly bored of life. It was as though he had never spoken at all, and a stranger wearing his face had made the proclamation of the law.

But before Chelsea's power had taken effect, I caught a glimpse of Marcus' thoughts, and the source of his pain. A beautiful woman, a gifted vampire who could instill feelings of love and happiness in those around her. Didyme; Marcus' mate. Such joy as they decided to leave Volterra together. Such agony at her death. In that moment, I realized that Marcus and I had more in common than I could have ever imagined. We had both suffered the loss of the love of our life. The difference was that mine had returned to me, against all odds. Marcus' mate was lost to him for all time.

Aro was furious. Jane had been his prized possession, and he ached to avenge her loss. But the law was the law, and it placed him in an untenable situation. Once again, his desire for an audience had backfired on him. He had sworn peace before the assembled witnesses, and a member of his own guard had broken the peace practically as soon as it was made. Marcus' proclamation had painted him into a corner. He couldn't maintain his image of a benevolent leader if he reneged on the peace for personal reasons, especially after espousing the primacy of duty over personal feelings the previous day. He had no choice. He was however, a consummate actor.

"Release them," he indicated to his guards, flicking his fingers in our direction.

I took a quick breath as I saw Alice relax - her vision returning. A sadder version of our homecoming - carrying Renee's body with us. He then stepped through the guards in front of him, coming to stand directly in front of my wife.

"Please accept my most sincere apologies, for the violation of the treaty and your resultant loss."

He leaned down to Renee's body. Although, I knew from his thoughts that he could care less about her, considering her only slightly above rubbish, he picked the body up with a great show of reverence and placed Renee in Bella's arms. He barely restrained his anger, nodding his head toward the door.

"You are free to go."

I walked to Bella, taking Renee's body from her, and we wasted no time exiting the building.

"Jasper, help me hold it together until we get home, please." Bella begged, as we raced toward the airport.

**_____________________**

Later that evening in Volterra….

Aro's private chambers were in shambles. Shards of wood, cloth and glass were strewn across the floor as he destroyed the furnishings in a blind rage. The new receptionist's body lay crumpled by the fireplace; bones fractured and snapped, her body completely drained of blood.

"Did you get the information you needed?" a calm voice asked from the doorway. Even as Aro whirled towards the intruder, his rage began to fade. Anyone else interrupting him in this state could expect only a volcanic tirade of invective and abuse, not to mention the possibility of physical harm. All but the lovely creature that stood before him. His mate, Sulpicia.

"Yes, but in the process, I had to endure the loss of one of my pets," he ground out.

"Was what you gained worth what you just sacrificed?" she continued her line of questioning as she crossed the room, sitting down at her dressing table and beginning to comb her hair.

"Immeasurably so…," Aro replied, his voice beginning to display some satisfaction.

"Then, in the end, it will all be worth it. You still have Alec to immobilize your enemies. Jane was fun for a time, but she is not irreplaceable. On a related note, one of your newest recruits proved very helpful on this latest trip. She was quite eager to please."

Aro took the brush out of her hand and began to stroke her long hair.

"My congratulations on the success of your mission, my dear. I have missed you while you were gone. I wish I could welcome you home in the manner you deserve; with great fanfare and ceremony … a triumph fit for a Roman Emperor."

"This is more than enough. Besides, if I were welcomed back as you desire, it would be known that I left in the first place. After all –" her smile becoming a sneer "- _the wives_ _never leave the tower_. What foolishness."

"You never cease to amaze me, my sweet," Aro smiled. Then he sighed again. "What a Pyrrhic day! Even in victory, this day cost me far more than I expected to lose."

"Aro, I have been your mate for thousands of years. We know each other's wants and needs without even speaking them, hence my recent absence. You will have your revenge for the loss of Jane. You will exact payment one inch at a time from that little newborn, and enjoy every minute of it."

"You always know just what to say to me. What can I offer you in return?"

Sulpicia picked up the framed photograph that Aro had placed on the dressing table earlier in the evening. Glancing to the photo, she mused, "Hmm …young Edward - when the time comes. Perhaps we can put them in adjoining cells, so that each may hear the other screaming while we break them."

Aro took the photo from her hand, brushing his fingertips across Bella's face in a caress. He smiled maliciously, "Hmm…I do appreciate your creative mind. However, as I enjoy her, I believe I would like for him to watch."


	24. Past

**Author's Notes: **I have decided to place a permanent acknowledgment to the following two people:

CullenFest - For giving me amazing comments and support.

crmcneill - For his incredible patience with all my questions about strategy and placement of details … and his proficient use of red ink. OCD at it's finest.

Fear no more the frown of the great,  
Thou art past the tyrant's stroke

Shakespeare

Carlisle drove like a mad man all the way to the airport in Florence. I sat in the back seat with Renee's body rested against my chest. Bella sat beside me, holding her mother's lifeless hand. Even with the assistance of Jasper's gift, her emotions vacillated between grief and guilt. This day was already too traumatic for words, and it was only just beginning.

The tension in the car was high as we drove to the city. Even though Alice continued to see us returning home to Forks without incident, we all knew that her visions could change within seconds. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that Aro didn't have vampires at his beck and call within the Florence area. I held on to the small hope that he wouldn't retaliate so quickly: his desire to retain his image as a benevolent leader being more important in this moment.

Carlisle drove straight to the airport's Executive section; negotiating the streets at break-neck speed while Alice's visions provided precise directions that put GPS navigation to shame. Gaining entry was a simple matter of verifying Carlisle's identification against a security guard's checklist, and we were waved through the gate almost as soon as we stopped.

The sun was already up, shining through scattered clouds. Locating the office, Carlisle parked in the building's shadow and went inside to inquire about the arrangements. The rest of us remained diligent for any sign of hostile activity. The wait was short, but stress dragged out every second at a snail's pace. Finally, Carlisle returned, quickly slipping back into the car.

"Rose has our plane set up in a hangar, so we won't have to worry about the sun. She's taken care of all the details. Our flight plans have been submitted, and the ferry crew has all our paperwork. All we have to do is drive in and get on the plane."

As we drove up to the hangar, we got our first good look at our ride home. Rose had outdone herself.

Jasper uttered a low whistle from the front seat. _A Gulfstream G550? It's a good thing Emmett isn't here; he'd be squealing like a little kid on Christmas morning._

I agreed with Jasper; we both knew our brother well. We had all taken lessons at one time or the other and held the appropriate pilot licenses. Planes; however, were Emmett's second addiction, only slightly below sports in importance. At Emmett's insistence, the family had even discussed buying a plane for our own use. Unfortunately, in the interests of keeping a low profile, we couldn't justify it. Usually we were in no hurry to get anywhere, so flying commercial had always worked.

This plane, however, was a stroke of genius on Rose's part. The current acme of luxury aircraft, this jet had the range to take us from Florence all the way to Seattle, with fuel to spare. We would be able to fly directly home from here without bothering to stop.

Three men waited for us as Carlisle pulled the car in next to the plane. Their thoughts reflected only quiet professionalism and minimal curiosity. One of the men approached as Carlisle and Jasper stepped out of the car. Alice, Bella, and I watched from the back seat. With our hearing, his voice was only slightly muffled by the car's sound deadening.

"Dr. Cullen, my name is Michael Edwards. I'm the ferry pilot for OneSky. Ms. Rosalie Hale has arranged for the charter and flight plan. We have documentation and pilots' licenses on file for yourself, Ms. Alice Cullen, and Misters Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. If you have a moment, we have some formalities to cover before we can sign the aircraft over to you."

Michael handed Carlisle a portfolio with the appropriate documentation. He continued with his professional monologue while Carlisle listened; replying where appropriate. Just to make sure, I examined the thoughts of the two other waiting men, but found them to be harmless. One was the copilot of the ferry crew, and the other was an airport representative, here to provide transportation for the pilots back to the main terminal. He would also return the rental car for us.

"And that's everything," Michael finished, a few minutes later. "The plane is all yours. It's fully stocked and fueled, and we've completed our pre-flight walk around, if you'd like to cross-check."

Carlisle's voice came softly across the distance. "Jasper, will you do the honors? I'll go wake the others and we'll be ready to load."

_Edward, we'll use the excuse that Renee is sound asleep so we can carry her on board. Since Rose has cleared the journey for us, we'll only need to clear this first hurdle. _

He came to the side of the vehicle and opened the door. "Come on, sleepy heads, it's time to go home."

Alice stepped out, stretching as if she had just woken from a nap. I looked to Bella, wondering if this last bit of effort would be too much to ask.

"I'll make it Edward; Jasper is keeping me together right now."

She crawled out the same side of the car as Alice. I still held Renee's body cradled in my arms. The pain of what I had to do next actually stunned me. Shifting her body slightly, I said, "Come on Renee, wake up. It's time to load up and head back to the States."

I saw Alice grabbing Bella's arm to support her. I wanted desperately to reach out and comfort her but, for now, I had a role to play.

Alice called out, "Edward, I think she's out. Just carry her on board. And be gentle. You know she can be a bear if she gets woken up."

Cleverly, she had just established the perfect explanation for anyone that might see us carry Renee up the stairs. Alice popped the trunk and grabbed the few bags that we had brought with us. Cradling Renee's body to my chest, I stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs into the plane, my family following closely behind.

The cabin was luxuriously appointed, with a mix of fore and aft facing chairs and a few side facing couches. I carried Renee all the way aft. Her loss was still fresh in our minds; it would be best for all concerned if her body was somewhere out of sight, and there was a couch that offered some privacy at the rear of the plane.

"Alice and I'll take piloting duty," Jasper quickly offered, climbing aboard and moving in the direction of the cockpit.

Carlisle led Bella down the aisle, past the first set of seats to the couch, motioning for her to sit. Jasper already had the engines spooling up. As soon as the cabin door locked shut under Alice's hands, Jasper applied power and the plane slowly rolled out of the hangar and onto the tarmac; headed for the runway. Alice immediately picked up the satellite phone; dialing the house to let them know we were on our way. I laid Renee's body on the couch and covered her with a blanket before making my way forward.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Carlisle said as he knelt in front of her. "If there was anything that could have been done, I would have done it. Even for venom, it was too late."

Bella looked to Carlisle with sad eyes. "I know, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded his thanks. "How's your leg? I know you took at least one good bite there."

Bella rubbed her hand absently against the rapidly healing wound, "It stings, but I'll manage."

"Anything else? Any less obvious injuries?"

"I'm fine," Bella responded automatically.

Carlisle looked up at me as I approached. _Right now she needs you, not us. _

"I'll just be up in the cockpit with the others. Call if you need me," he said, as I sat down beside her.

He stood and walked up the aisle leading to the cockpit. Alice quickly followed, still on the phone. With our hearing, the privacy was only symbolic, but I was grateful nonetheless. I reached over, placing both of my hands around her face, and stared into her eyes for a few moments. No words could adequately express my sorrow at what had occurred.

"Love…"

I didn't make it any further, as her lips were suddenly pressed against mine. I gently returned the pressure, drawing her into my body in an attempt to absorb her grief. I felt the fine tremors of her emotions, and I caressed her with my hands attempting to comfort her. Our lips continued the dance between us, not in passion but, at least on my part, in humility. I worshipped the creature before me. These kisses were almost as physically painful for me as the first kiss we experienced so long ago beside her truck, after visiting the meadow for the first time. They were more humbling than the kiss she had given me when we returned from Volterra the last time. These kisses carried the bitter taste of anguish.

We held each other tightly through the building momentum and acceleration of take-off, and concentrated solely on our loving embrace as the plane climbed smoothly to cruising altitude under Jasper's deft hands. As the plane angled northwest, beams of sunlight angled through the open windows and reflected a thousand diamond sparkles off of our skin.

I continued to kiss her eyes, cheeks, anything I could reach, but I always returned to her lips. For Bella and me, this had been our first connection … the first journey into the mingling of our emotions, the testing of the impossible, and the improbable. I would never forget the first taste …the feeling that settled over me of completion. Making love to Bella was intoxicating, but there would always be the sweet, innocent perfection of just kissing her lips. Bella would say it was the intermingling of our souls. She slowly broke apart from me, taking a deep breath and gazing into my eyes.

"Edward, when we get home, I'm going to need you to just sit and listen to me about how I'm feeling, and what's happened. I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you're going to put me back together again. But right now, I just can't handle talking about…. everything. I'm afraid if I start crying, I won't stop. I want to get back to Forks, so I can do that in the comfort of our home - where you can wrap your arms around me and make my world right again."

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, tucking strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Whatever you need from me, you will have," I said, running my fingertips across the perfection of her face.

"How are we going to explain about her body?" Her voice crackled a little on the last word.

I ran my fingers down her arms and grasped her hands in my own, relieved that she had broached the subject on her own. This was a conversation that couldn't wait, but I'd been uncertain as to how to bring it up. "We need to talk with Carlisle, but only if you're ready."

She hesitated, and then nodded slightly in agreement. "Okay."

At the sound of her voice, Carlisle opened the cockpit door, and came aft to where we were sitting. Alice followed, leaving the door open. She sat next to Bella, on the other side of the couch. Bella released one of my hands and reached over to grasp Alice's. Carlisle sat across from us on the other sofa.

"We're going to have to rely on Charlie's cooperation. I believe we should tell him that Renee became frustrated with Bella's silence and came to the house for a surprise visit. She was there when she received the news about Phil and her heart gave out. Our only problem will be explaining the condition of the body. We are going to be at least a half a day into rigor mortis, which doesn't work well for saying it just happened."

Carlisle looked to Bella hesitantly. "Bella, I am so sorry to be discussing your mother in this manner."

Bella took a deep breath saying, "I know. We have to discuss it now, Carlisle. You aren't dishonoring her or me."

I could feel the waves of calmness that Jasper was emitting.

"Perhaps we can say that she left the house in anger … being overwhelmed with finding out that Bella had lied to her, and receiving the call about Phil and that we had been looking for her, only to find her dead in the rental car." Alice offered as a suggestion.

Then she softly added, "But that would require placing her body in that position now."

I worried how Bella would handle this frank discussion. Thanks to a couple of slip-ups over the years, we had had previous discussions about body disposal. However, I had to admit that this was the first time that we had attempted to openly explain a human's death, and more importantly a human who was a part of our family.

Bella surprised me by saying, "I think Alice's suggestion will work. We could say that she left, asking for some time alone, but when she didn't return we became worried. That she was mad enough at me to not want me to come along. That we waited on calling Charlie for fear of causing problems between him and Sue, due to mom's flightiness. The only weakness in the story is me letting her go alone; that doesn't seem plausible."

"Perhaps Nessie could've started a fire in the kitchen, or Henry could've fallen off something…something that would have distracted Bella temporarily. It's not as if Charlie knows how implausible that is," Jasper's voice called out from the cockpit.

Bella spoke again, "Renee has left the house in the past, when she was devastated over break ups with other men. Charlie might not swallow me allowing her to go off alone after a death, but he would be able to believe a story that she slipped out and I waited for her to come back – just like in the past."

We talked about several other options, but kept coming back to the original plan of Renee leaving the house in anger. We waited for Bella to give us direction.

"I think we need to go with that plan. It makes sense, and it fits with Renee's personality," she admitted softly.

Alice looked to me as Bella uttered the words. _I'll take care of it Edward. _

The conversation lulled for a minute as Alice stepped toward the back of the plane. I heard her calling Rose to explain that we needed a rental car and paperwork in Renee's name. I heard Alice give her Jenks' number to make the arrangements. I tried to block out the other sounds, sounds of Alice arranging Renee's body. The visual from her thoughts was almost too much for me, and I couldn't even imagine what was going on in Bella's head. She flinched several times as cabinet doors opened and closed, as Alice looked for pillows and blankets for propping.

As if to distract herself, Bella looked to Carlisle with a puzzled expression. "Carlisle, I have a question. What was Marcus talking about? I was still coming down from my rage when he began speaking. I heard something about the Romanians and decrees. Not that I'm complaining; whatever he said probably saved us all." Bella asked.

"Bella, that's a long, complicated story, but I'll do my best to tell you what I know as precisely as possible. It all happened over a thousand years before I was created, so most of what I do know came specifically from Aro, Caius, or Marcus."

Alice returned and sat back down beside Bella, as Carlisle began a story that I had never heard.

"As you know, the Volturi have been around for over three thousand years, and they've served as our lawmakers and peacekeepers for most of that time. Around fifteen hundred years ago, the Volturi were still the most powerful coven in existence, but not overwhelmingly so, the way they are today. A few other covens existed that rivaled them in strength.

"There was an uneasy peace between the Volturi and these other covens, because while the Volturi could defeat any of them in a one-on-one fight, they couldn't do so without suffering crippling losses. The key to the peace was a series of verbal agreements between the various coven leaders; specifying that they would respect the law and the Volturi's right to enforce it, and that no coven would attack the other without provocation. The Volturi, in turn, guaranteed these covens the right to govern their own affairs, so long as they respected the law.

"One of these other covens was the Romanians, under the joint leadership of Stefan and Vladimir. The Romanians had never challenged any of the rules, but they did grow to become incredibly powerful – almost as powerful as the Volturi. The stories indicate that Stefan and Vladimir grew a little too greedy. The clash between the Volturi and the Romanians; however, took on a much darker side when the Romanians violated their pledge of peace in blatant fashion. They assassinated Marcus' mate. The struggle up to that point had been mostly political, but retribution was swift and certain after this incident … an all-out war ensued between the Volturi and the Romanians. "

"Didyme… I saw her in Marcus' mind." I relayed what I had seen from Marcus. "His grief is profound and debilitating. I can only relate his misery to what I felt when I thought Bella was gone."

"Yes, Marcus' mate was named Didyme," Carlisle confirmed. "She was also Aro's biological sister."

"What a bold move, to challenge two leaders of the Volturi in such a manner," Jasper murmured, clearly perplexed.

"That would explain why Marcus was able to shake off his fugue long enough to discuss the decree in front of the group," Alice said, and then continued. "The idea of an innocent victim falling prey to treachery would strike a nerve with him. He would have found symbolism in Jane's attack on Renee, and justification on behalf of Bella. He probably wishes he could've done the same to the Romanians."

"Stefan and Vladimir, of course, have always proclaimed their innocence," Carlisle added. "When the other covens called for reparations, they refused to even discuss it. Instead, they called for a trial before their peers. They claimed to have evidence that would exonerate them. But no one was in the mood to talk. The Volturi used Didyme's death as a rallying cry and gathered several other covens under their banner. In the end, the Volturi and their allies practically eradicated the Romanian Coven. But you're right, Alice. I've never understood why Stefan and Vladimir were left alive, either.

"Is that why you reacted the way you did when they came to Forks?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle replied.

"You were in control, but it was obvious you weren't pleased. And you weren't the only one." Bella managed to say.

"At that time, I would have been pleased to see anyone that would stand witness for us, but I didn't want an association being made between them and our family. As Jasper has said in the past, the destruction of one's mate is something that our kind does not forgive or forget. From all accounts, Didyme was a gentle, caring person … her gift gave her the ability to induce feelings of joy and happiness in those around her. Her destruction wasn't seen as an act of warfare; it was an act of brutality. The loss of a mate during warfare is still excruciating, but to know that your mate lost their life as a result of betrayal is a pain that is indescribable.

"As if that weren't enough, the Romanians were already viewed somewhat askance by the other covens for the manner in which they built their power base."

"How so," Bella asked.

Carlisle paused for a moment before replying. "They used werewolves. Not the shifter variety like Jake and the pack, but true werewolves. Somehow, the Romanians found a way to subjugate individual wolves and force them to fight under their command. It's believed that one of the Romanians had a mental gift that allowed them to mentally control non-vampires, both human and animal. Vampire legends in that region have always featured myths of vampires mesmerizing their victims and bending them to their will. And transforming into wolves, for that matter.

"Vampires have always been wary of werewolves, since they're the only creatures in existence that can actually harm us. They served as the Romanian's shock troops, and they had a fearsome reputation. Imagine a wolf the size of Jake or Sam, combined with the rage and bloodlust of the most rabid newborn vampire. In one of the final battles, one werewolf got through Caius' personal bodyguard and nearly killed him. After the war, the Volturi issued a kill-on-site decree against the werewolves, and they're constantly sending out expeditions to investigate rumors."

"Probably Caius' doing," I mused. "When the wolves joined us in Forks, Caius nearly panicked. He relived some particularly vivid memories of that fight. It's an ego issue for him. He's always been the most martial of the three brothers, and he can't stand the idea that there's a creature out there that actually scares him. This explains Stefan and Vladimir's reaction, too. They never spoke about it, but they were delighted that the wolves were allied with us in opposition to the Volturi. They thought the irony was quite delicious."

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement as he picked up the story again. "When you combine the tragedy of Didyme with the stigma of werewolves, it paints the Romanians as villains of the highest order. It's as touchy a subject for vampires as the immortal children in some ways. I didn't want our world to think that we had aligned ourselves with individuals of that character."

"Anyway, after the Volturi destroyed the creatures of the Romanian Coven and burned their castles to the ground, they were left in a stronger position than any coven had ever been. Not all of the Romanians were killed, and several of the allied covens suffered heavy losses. Aro, naturally, offered all the survivors positions with the Volturi and they all accepted, with subtle assistance from Chelsea, no doubt. Before the war, they were first among equals. Now, they were a superpower.

"There had never been a vampire conflict as destructive as this one, and it very nearly exposed our kind to the humans. In addition to the physical destruction, which was considerable, warriors on both sides bolstered their strength by feeding on humans without any restraint or attempt at concealment. But for the outbreak of the Black Plague, the loss of human life would've been obvious and unexplainable."

"I'm confused; I thought the Black Plague happened in Europe during the 1300's?" Alice's face clearly displayed her puzzlement.

"Yes, it did. But before that, it also happened in Constantinople around 500 A.D. That outbreak also had the undocumented historical value of covering the backlash of a vampire war. Realizing how close they had come to breaking the only law that mattered to them, the Volturi established the Romanian Decrees - so named because the decree dealt with the issues that had caused the war as well as those caused by it. There have been other decrees from the Volturi over the millennia, but the Romanian Decrees define how combat and feuds between covens were to be settled and limited. They serve as the legal justification for the Volturi's intervention whenever warring groups threaten us with exposure, like during the Newborn Wars."

"As far as what happened today, the Decrees also cover peace treaties. A peace treaty doesn't have to be a formal written document like humans utilize. Since we're immortal and have perfect memories, writing things down is almost superfluous. Legal agreements among our kind are almost always verbal statements, witnessed by others. They're binding because every vampire present has a perfect memory of what occurred. When Aro offered us peace, and I accepted, it was legally binding from that moment on. The key point here is that, if a peace treaty is in effect, no member of either coven may harm a member of the other without first presenting their case to the Volturi and obtaining their authorization.

"Any coven that suffers loss as a result of violation of a peace treaty can claim the right of trial before the Volturi, and can submit requests for reparations. In our violent world, the requested reparation is usually the destruction of the offending vampire. It's brutal but effective. With their collective talents, the Volturi have the capability to provide such relief to offended parties. Even the witnesses are purely a formality if Aro is involved; he can see all the pertinent facts with a touch of his hand. It has served as a fairly effective deterrent for over fifteen hundred years."

"And here I thought the only rule we had to go by was to not let the human world know about us," Bella attempted a joke.

Carlisle reached over the space between us and patted Bella's knee. "In effect, it all still boils down to the same thing."

Bella sighed in response, and nestled up against me. "I still can't believe Marcus came to our defense. He really went out on a limb to go against Aro like that, especially on our behalf."

I nodded in response, remembering my momentary glimpse into Marcus' thoughts. "Almost nothing matters to Marcus without Didyme, but the things that do matter a great deal. Any event that reminds him of her loss incites a powerful emotional reaction, and he won't stand for such injustice to be repeated, even if he has to go against his brothers.

"Aro and Caius probably do their best to keep him from being exposed to situations like this, but Jane's attack was so spontaneous that no one even thought to stop him until he was already speaking. Aro was almost as infuriated with Marcus' intervention as he was with losing Jane. He was already planning on using Jane's death to exact some form of retribution from us. Instead, Marcus painted him into a corner where his only way out was to let us go free. Of course, the moment Marcus was done speaking, Aro ordered Chelsea to use her gift on him, and she implanted a mandate of responsibility to the Volturi. They seem to keep him on a pretty tight leash."

"Yes, I can imagine that," Carlisle intoned. "Even during my time with the Volturi, Marcus' participation with the group seemed forced - or mandated, as you describe it, Edward."

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Alice looked to Bella. "Do you know if Renee had specific wishes for her arrangements, Bella?"

Bella seemed to stir a little, as if shaking off a great weight that was bearing down on her. "Before she and Phil married, she always wanted to be cremated, and her ashes scattered in the ocean. I have a copy of her will at Charlie's. I'm not sure if they've changed anything. I would think that she would have notified me if she had wanted anything done differently. I don't know Phil's family very well. We didn't spend time with them, so I don't know if possibly Renee would have made arrangements for the two of them. There are still some things in storage in Phoenix; she sent me a key for the unit when they sold the house. She planned to come back and transfer it later but, being Renee, of course it's still there."

"We'll help get everything together for you. After we get home," Jasper's pledge came from the cockpit.

I moved Bella's head to my shoulder, wrapping my arms around her. Carlisle went back up front to keep Jasper company, leaving me with Bella and Alice. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against me, still holding Alice's hand. I could feel the tension running through her body in waves. Alice looked to me and I could hear her thoughts. She saw us arriving at home. She saw Bella breaking down in our cottage, falling into my arms, and the discussion that followed. She saw us all standing on the dock of Isle Esme as Renee's ashes scattered across the ocean, being pulled in a million directions by the wind and current. She didn't see anything further from Aro. For all of Alice's exuberance, she knew when the time was to be still. For the continuation of the trip, our group remained silent, each in our own little world of contemplation.


	25. Deceive

Oh, what a tangled web we weave

When first we practice to deceive!

Walter Scott

The jet touched down on the runway some ten hours later. We had left Italy in the morning and were arriving in Seattle around noon.

I knew the family would be waiting for us; Jasper had already let me know to get Bella off the plane and into the family car so that he and Carlisle could transfer Renee's body over. He had spoken to Rose during the flight. Jenks had the paperwork, airline tickets, and the car ready for us to perpetuate our fictional account of Renee's death. Jasper would be picking them up from Jenks; providing his own special brand of rumor control. He would meet us at the house, and then we could call Charlie.

As we taxied into the small aircraft terminal, I saw Carlisle's Mercedes, Bella's Ferrari, and my Volvo waiting. Standing in front of the cars were Esme, Jacob, Seth, and Sam. At first, I was amazed that Jacob would have included Seth and Sam, but then I realized that any information he knew would be shared in one manner or the other. Having the wolves included in the plan would provide further credibility for our story.

Once Jasper had powered down, Alice opened the hatch and lowered the stairs. I reached down, pulling Bella into my arms, and felt her begin to struggle in protest.

"Bella, love, please … let me take care of you. It's okay for me to want to do this, and it's even more okay for you to let me," I said, as I looked down into her face attempting to express my sincerity. She acquiesced.

As I stepped to the doorway and began down the stairways, I noticed the fine vibrations in the Quileute boys. Jacob's head snapped to attention, looking directly at me. Bella had continued to rest her head on my shoulders with her eyes closed. I shook my head slightly, "No" in response to his non-verbal question. He was asking if she was okay. He moved quickly toward Carlisle's car to open the back door. I could hear Jasper and my father at the back of the plane, where we had placed Renee. Seth and Sam started forward toward us.

"We brought the Ferrari for Jasper and Alice; so they can go run their errands," Seth indicated. Although his compassion for Bella was obvious, Seth couldn't quite hide his enthusiasm. Esme had let him drive the Ferrari, as Jacob had ridden with her. Sam had driven my car. Seth was ecstatic at having been given the opportunity to drive the machine.

"Seth and I will follow you to the house, Edward. We'll escort Renee home," Sam's quiet, dignified voice rumbled.

I nodded my appreciation. As Sam went to pass by me, he laid his hand briefly on Bella's shoulder in recognition for her loss. Seth reached over to squeeze her hand. They then sprinted up the stairs to help my brother and father. Alice stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Jasper, holding the keys that Seth had handed her. Just before Bella and I reached the back of the car, she slowly opened her eyes; looking for Jacob as his scent became apparent.

"Jake…" her voice came out trembling.

He closed the distance between us immediately, cupping her chin with his hand. They stared at each other for a few seconds. I saw the thoughts racing through Jacob's mind. Thoughts of Bella comforting him just days ago, when he faced the same loss … the feel of her hand in his – his lifeline in the midst of the grief. He took a step back and inclined his head indicating for me to get into the car. I slid in with Bella still in my arms. Jacob got in afterwards, and I placed Bella between us. Jacob reached over and grabbed her hand. I had the other.

"Rose and Emmett stayed at the house with Nessie and Henry. They asked me to tell you they wanted to be here, but felt too much of a crowd might not be a good thing. Anna flew in when Rose called her. The Denali clan is probably at the house by now as well. They were a little upset that we let you go to Volterra alone."

I saw Jacob's thoughts at the last statement. He was understating their reaction. Eleazar had literally cussed Emmett out when he called to tell them what was occurring. Emmett had done as planned and called our cousins to make contingency plans, in the event that things didn't go so well in Volterra. Instead, he had gotten a good "ass chewing" as he would say.

Bella nodded her head in acknowledgment of Jacob's words. He looked at me over her head, clearly concerned about her non-verbal response. _Edward?_

"Bella wants to wait until we reach the house before she talks about what's happened, Jacob."

Bella glanced up from her lap and looked over to him. "S'okay Jake. I'll make it until then."

The doors opened, and Carlisle and Esme slid into the front seats of the car.

_Seth and Sam have Renee in the car, and they're going to follow us. Alice and Jasper are going to finish up the paperwork to return the plane and go to see Jenks. They'll be home soon and then we can call Charlie._

Esme's thoughts came somberly as she turned to look at Bella, who had already turned her gaze back to her lap.

"Bella, we are all so very sorry. We all loved your mother too. This is a great loss for our family. "

Bella released Jacob and I, and leaned forward to hug Esme. Esme's worried eyes met mine over Bella's shoulder. Esme held on to the woman she thought of as a daughter, stroking her hair, providing comfort. I felt the car begin to move beneath us as we began our journey home.

_________________

Nessie was waiting for us in the garage, having heard the car coming down the driveway. The moment Jacob opened his door; she leapt inside and crawled across him to sit in Bella's lap. Bella wrapped her arms around our daughter like a lifeline.

Sam and Seth pulled in beside us. Bella kept her eyes averted from the direction of the Volvo as she carried Nessie into the house. I heard Carlisle tell Seth and Sam to place Renee's body in my old room. This was yet another layer of our cover story with Charlie, stating we moved the body out of the car without thinking – thereby destroying any evidence. As soon as Alice and Jasper got here, we would make the call and set things in motion. The sooner we got this over with, the better.

Emmett, Rosalie, Anna and the Denali Clan were waiting in the living room with Henry, and they immediately gathered around Bella. Jacob, Emmett, and Sam pulled me to the side, and asked exactly what had happened. I filled them in on the details regarding the coincidence that brought Renee under Aro's control, Jane's unprovoked attack, Bella's destruction of Jane, and our flight.

We had been discussing the situation for nearly half an hour when Henry's small voice interrupted me. "I don't buy it, Uncle Edward."

We all turned and looked down at him. He hadn't been standing with us when we began talking, and I had been so preoccupied that I couldn't recall when he had joined us. His thoughts were angered by the perceived threat to his family. His hands were balled up in fists of rage, and his features scrunched in thought.

"It's too much of a coincidence. I'm really starting to not like this man: this Aro. He hurt Bella, and took Nessie's grandmother from her. I know she hadn't been able to meet her yet, but there was always the hope we would figure something out with time."

I went down to my knees so that I could look him in the eye. "Henry, I'm not going to discount your thoughts, but I didn't hear anything that would lead me to believe he was responsible."

"You can believe that all you want," he said. But as he started walking back over to where Nessie and Bella sat, I heard him mumble, "The adults around here are just a little too naïve."

Jacob chuckled hearing the comment, and asked, "Did he just call us naïve?"

At my affirmative nod, his grin grew wider. "He's going to make quite the criminal mastermind when he grows up."

I chuckled a little at Henry's surprisingly mature observations as well.

"I don't think we'll have to wait until he grows up, Jacob," Emmett stated, sounding a little disgruntled as he looked over at his son with equal parts of love and vexation.

We all quirked our eyebrows at Emmett. Clearly understanding the question, he volunteered, "He's a real handful; constantly questioning, and getting into things. His remark about Aro is the most serious I've ever seen him. He doesn't take anything seriously, and no matter the consequences, he just laughs them off."

Jacob, Sam, and I attempted to hold the laughter in, but the irony of Emmett complaining about these attributes finally won out. We all cracked grins looking him.

He had the grace to be a little embarrassed. "Well, I guess you just never know until you're on the receiving end." But it was clear that Emmett loved his son just the way he was, and wouldn't have him any other way.

In that moment, I caught Sam's thoughts; his questions about whether or not his and Emily's child would be a handful as well. My startled gaze flew to his face. Seeing my expression, he answered with his thoughts. _Yeah, we just found out. Emily doesn't want to say anything right now. With Billy dying, and now Bella's mom, the time just hasn't been right. _ His countenance turned ecstatic. _But now she doesn't have an excuse to postpone the wedding. Don't let anyone know, we'll make the announcement soon._

I nodded my head only slightly, just enough to acknowledge his unspoken request. His joy about his impending marriage and fatherhood was heart-warming, even to a vampire.

Bella was sitting on the couch, her eyes fixed straight ahead. Nessie sat in her lap, and our family and friends had rallied around her. Their thoughts radiated sorrow and sympathy. Carlisle and Esme were in each other's arms by the window, speaking quietly. The reunion scene before me was simple, but poignant. Eleazar broke from the first group and approached Carlisle and Esme. I heard that he wanted to speak with Carlisle about what had occurred with the Volturi. Esme patted my father's arm and went over to Bella as Carlisle and Eleazar walked out the back door.

Emmett broke through my observations. "Who are we going to let handle Charlie? I mean he's probably going to give us the third degree no matter what."

"Alice," we all said in unison.

At the same moment, I heard engines slowing on the highway, and two cars turned onto our drive: the distinctive high-revving Ferrari and another vehicle. Speak of the devil, and she shall appear, I quipped to myself.

The Ferrari pulled into the garage, while the second car stopped in front of the house. I was amazed at how fast Jasper had been able to get to Jenks and settle the business. Jasper had a unique relationship with the businessman. Hopefully, the mere fact that Jasper had felt it necessary to see him in person had conveyed the crucial need for confidentiality.

Jasper and Alice entered the house holding hands. She didn't even glance our way as she released him and walked into the kitchen. We heard her pick the phone up and begin dialing the numbers to the police station. Jasper looked at me.

_Bring the guys and come on. We need to make sure the car looks at least somewhat realistic. _

I looked to the group, nodding my head toward the door, and we all followed Jasper outside. Bella couldn't have missed us leaving the room, but the discussion of staging the scene of her mother's death could wait until we were outside.

Jenks had obtained a thoroughly non-descript sedan from a rental company near SeaTac airport. Jasper handed me the documents as I walked up behind him. The dates on the contract indicated that Renee had flown in the evening before last, and rented the car from the agency at the airport. Renee's signature had been expertly forged; I guessed that Alice had done the honors.

A round trip ticket indicated that she would've been returning to Jacksonville at the end of the weekend. The first stub, for the trip from Jacksonville to Seattle, had already been torn off. Knowing my previous interactions with Jenks, I felt confident that the computerized airplane manifest would now include Renee's name. Somehow, Jenks had even produced a copy of Renee's Florida driver's license, as well as a bankcard and several credit cards in her name. Again, knowing his expertise, they were probably exact duplicates. Lucky for us, the originals were probably destroyed in the fire.

"Edward, knowing Renee, how would this car look?" Jasper asked.

As I was about to answer, Rose came up behind me and took Renee's ID and credit cards. I noticed that she had a purse in her hand. She placed the ID into a wallet, and I noticed that she had put several items into the purse to make it look authentic. She reached over to Emmett with her hand outstretched and he began to give her money.

"Emmett, I don't think that Renee would carry a bunch of one hundred dollar bills. Small bills; nothing bigger than twenties," she growled at him. He looked a little embarrassed and handed Rose everything in his pocket, allowing her to make the decision.

Alice came out of the house carrying a jacket. It was one of Bella's that Alice had purchased, but I didn't think it had ever been worn. "I have a suitcase with clothes in it - in your old room."

I took the purse from Rose and threw its contents onto the floorboard of the front passenger seat, as though Renee had tossed the stuff there in haste. Alice put the jacket in the passenger's seat.

"The car looks too pristine. What about the driver's seat?" Sam mentioned as he looked into the car. We hadn't thought of that.

"We need Renee's shoes." Alice stated as she dashed into the house.

Luckily Renee had been wearing tennis shoes, so it would be easy to get them back on her feet afterwards. Within a second, Alice came back out the door. She pressed the shoes into the moist ground behind some of the plants to mimic what would appear in the treads if Renee had walked around in our yard. After one quick tap, she came over to the car and handed Jacob the shoes. He proceeded to press the shoes a couple of times into the driver's side floorboard. Flecks of moist dirt were transferred to the area.

"Faking a crime scene. Henry isn't going to have anything on me soon," Jacob muttered as he completed the task.

Rose arched her brow at Jacob. He grinned at her. "What? He's _your_ son."

She didn't rise to the half-hearted insult, but it was a near thing.

"Where are we going to say the car was found? It has to be somewhere not too obvious, so that she could've stayed there awhile unobserved. But it can't be too far off the beaten path, because I don't imagine that would fit Renee's MO," Jacob said.

"Well, if the story is that she left here and was just wandering around, mad at Bella and upset about Phil, then the trailhead to those hiking trails just up from here would be feasible. Not many hikers during the week and it's just off the road," Seth volunteered.

"When did Renee pass away, Edward?" Sam asked.

"Breakfast time, around eight in the morning I would say – so it would be about 11 at night here. Honestly I didn't pay attention, at that time, but we left Italy late morning and, with the events and the drive, that would be about right."

"If Renee came in the night before, she could have arrived here late that evening. Bella and Edward came over the next day and they received the phone call from Florida late that afternoon. Bella and she could have argued, and she left around dark. Bella finally gave in to the worry, and we started looking for Renee when her mom didn't come back in a few hours. If she came in night before last, she would have been on the plane when the vampires hit the Florida house. It would have taken them overnight to track Bella's information down. It would work, time wise," Seth verbalized, as he thought through the timeline.

"Hmmm… yes, that's logical. And times of death are always in ranges, so being off a couple of hours wouldn't matter at this point. We'll have to say that we just discovered the body." I murmured. Now, if we could only pull it off.

"Charlie's not coming alone," Alice added. "Because Renee is related in a sense, he said he would have to involve the Clallam County Sheriff's office to do the investigation. We're going to have to add another layer to this. We'll tell the Sheriff that she was here visiting. He won't know any different, but Charlie knows we wouldn't have invited her. So, when Charlie asks about it later, we'll just tell him it was a surprise visit, then invoke the holy writ of Need-To-Know.

"Well, that's one stroke of luck on our part. The Sheriff is an idiot. He's more interested in sneaking around with his secretary than dealing with his job. He'll probably swallow our story a lot easier than Charlie," Emmett stated.

Sam, Jacob, and Seth looked at Emmett, clearly wondering how he would know such information. He looked up at them and grinned. My other siblings began chuckling.

"No, I've never gotten caught, but there was some pretty incriminating evidence I needed to have 'lost' one time. It's amazing what you hear when you're hanging out on the rooftops."

We all snickered at Emmett's confession.

"Are you sure you didn't go into Seattle after the Volturi left, Emmett? Because I'm beginning to believe the old saying: like father, like son," Seth teased.

Rose playfully punched Seth's arm, and then said, "Oh, please. A human girl couldn't keep up with Emmett's appetites. Besides, if he did anything like that, he'd be so deep in the doghouse that he might as well move in with you guys in La Push. And he knows it." We all shared a quiet laugh.

"Edward, is she going to be all right?" Seth asked, glancing toward the house.

His remark sobered the group instantaneously. I looked back towards the house.

Before I could answer though, Alice took over.

"She'll be fine, once Edward can get her away from here," she said, with an amused look on her face.

When I attempted to see into her mind to discover the source, she blocked me. I growled at her rendition of one of my favorite Queen songs.

"Sometimes, you don't need to know everything, Edward," she said, and then joined everyone else's chuckling.

Then we heard the sound of tires turning off the main road onto the driveway.

"Show time," Jacob mumbled.

I went back inside to pass the message, but it was unnecessary. Our guests were already going up the stairs, in order to stay out of sight. Jasper was directly behind them, going to place Renee's shoes back on her body. Alice had stayed by the car to greet the officials. I could envision the sweet innocent expression on her face, the one she played to perfection.

Bella still sat on the couch with Nessie and Esme. Esme had gotten Bella to change out of her battle-torn clothing, and had brushed her hair to make her presentable. I was immensely grateful to my mother for taking care of her. Nessie had her hand pressed to Bella's face, sharing her joy at having been able to speak with Renee. The moment was bittersweet. I went over to her and sat down, keeping Nessie between us.

"Bella, are you ready? Charlie's almost here, and he's not alone," I said.

"I heard. I really just want this over with, Edward. I'm ready to go home. I don't miss sleeping, but right now I'd like to get into bed, pull a warm blanket over me, and not come up for a week," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Love. I'll give you a good back rub if that will help," I smiled at her, knowing this was one of her guilty pleasures. I was rewarded by a brief glance, and a slight quirk of her lips.

"I'll hold you to that," she said, looking back down at her and Nessie's joined hands.

I met Esme's worried eyes as Carlisle and Eleazar came into the house. Eleazar continued up the stairs to join his family, passing Jasper, who was on the way down. Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Henry all took seats around us, preparing to greet Charlie and the Sheriff. We could hear Charlie yelling at Jake to get out of the car. Obviously Jake had gotten in and moved the seat back to fit his frame. This was clever move on Jacob's part, as it would mess up any evidence of fingerprints on the wheels and other items. His hastily mumbled, "Sorry, Charlie I didn't think about that" caused Bella to snicker as Charlie continued to rip into him.

"Poor Jake," she said.

"Don't worry about him, Bella; he's actually pleased that he distracted Charlie for a minute. He didn't like the look on Charlie's face when he got out of the car." I had seen the grief as well. Charlie was truly in love with Sue, but family was family to him. He still cared for the woman who had been his first love and the mother of his only child. Her death was hard for him, especially on the heels of losing Billy.

We heard the county Sheriff tell Charlie to calm down. He then asked Alice to repeat the whole story. As Alice gave the Sheriff details about Renee's visit, I heard Charlie's thoughts. He was startled by the news, and personally pledged to find out the real story as soon as the Sheriff was away from here. He knew that we would never invite Renee here – having labored to keep everything a secret from her. Charlie grew impatient with the repeated information and, bracing himself, walked up the steps and into the house.

As he entered, his eyes immediately sought out Bella. Her sobbed "Dad," sounded more like his old Bella, and Charlie all but ran across the room. Esme stood up from her place to allow Charlie to sit down. Charlie gathered Bella in his arms and started pressing kisses to the top of her head. "Its okay, Bells. We'll get through this." She began sobbing in earnest, her body quaking against her father.

He looked at me over the top of her head. "Where's Renee's body, Edward?" he asked.

"She's up in my room. After they found the car, we asked them to bring her home," I responded.

"Honey, I'll need to go up with the Sheriff to look at your mom. After he leaves, we need to talk, okay?" he asked.

I saw her head nod against his chest. The Sheriff and Alice came through the door, followed by the rest of our crew. Charlie released Bella, and he and Carlisle followed them up the stairs. As soon as Charlie was out of hearing distance, Jacob asked, "Is he buying it?"

"He knows something is off, because we wouldn't have just invited Renee here, but he isn't suspicious about her death. Alice was right; if we say she just surprised us, we can make it work," I said as I stroked Bella's hair. She rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"I'll be okay, seeing Charlie just made me lose it for a moment," she murmured, reassuring me.

I leaned over to kiss her forehead. We all listened intently to the questions that the Sheriff asked. After several minutes of questions and answers, the Sheriff ran out of steam. Carlisle indicated that, from his preliminary examination, he believed Renee had had a heart attack, but that, of course, only an autopsy would tell for sure.

We heard the ambulance pull up in front of the house. They would be here to take Renee's body. Emmett went out to meet the driver.

As the Sheriff started back down the stairs, I saw that Emmett's prediction proved correct. He had already decided that this was a case of death by natural causes, brought on by the stress of finding out her husband had been murdered. He would be filing the report tonight to close the case. He had plans with his secretary for the next few days, as his wife was out of town.

Charlie wasn't as sold; I could hear that from his thoughts as he came down the stairs; his eyes red from crying. He didn't doubt that Renee had died from natural causes. He just knew that there was more to the background than we were sharing.

Emmett came through the front door, leading two men with a stretcher. I saw Jacob grimace, and I was again reminded that it had only been a few days since we went through this with Billy. It seemed like a human lifetime ago. Within two hours, the reports had been filled in and signed, the Sheriff had interviewed all the "witnesses," and he had given his approval for the removal of the body. After collecting pictures of the car, he turned the keys back over to Jasper. He kept the paperwork for the airplane tickets and the copies of the rental agreements. It was all a matter of procedure. He didn't plan to pursue this any further. As he and the ambulance left, an eerie silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Okay, let's cut the bull. Tell me what really happened?" Charlie's voice was hard as he came back through the door from escorting the Sheriff to his car.

Imperceptible to him, we all took a huge breath to prepare ourselves.

"Dad, come sit by me," Bella stated, patting the sofa beside her.

Charlie flinched only slightly when Bella took his hand. He had long gotten past her changed appearance and temperature, but I would imagine that this day was so far out of the ordinary that the contact couldn't help but remind him of our oddness.

"Dad, really, the story is just like Alice told the Sheriff. The only variation is that you know we didn't invite Renee here. She just came. I think she got tired of my excuses. I was always unavailable when she wanted Edward and me to come to visit. Whenever she wanted to come here, we made up an excuse. Kind of like we first did with you," she stated, adding enough embarrassment to pull of the statement.

_Her acting skills are really improving Edward. I am impressed._

Alice's thoughts caught me off guard, and I had to work hard to keep a smirk off my lips. I think Charlie would question my sanity if he caught me smiling at a time like this.

"She came to the house the night before last, but Edward and I weren't here. She confronted me, the next day, as soon as she saw how I looked, and started asking a lot of questions I couldn't answer … you know the whole "need to know" thing."

This was just what Charlie needed to hear right now, as the subject always made him uncomfortable. He glanced up to Jacob, and Jacob gave him a broad smile and a shrug. Charlie shuddered slightly. I could hear his thoughts shift from investigator mode to parental mode.

"She was pretty upset. You know how mom got when she was in her moods."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, remembering several fights from their short-lived marriage.

"Then we got the call from Florida about Phil, and mom lost it and started screaming. I was able to get her calmed down for a while. We were going to call you, but I didn't want you to have to put up with her emotional state. I was trying to wait until she was a little calmer."

Nessie picked up, "Then I dropped a bowl and the pieces went everywhere. I was trying to help make dinner, for everyone, and I distracted mom. While she was checking on me, and cleaning up the mess, Nana Renee left. Now I'll never get to know her …" Nessie began crying in earnest.

It was a combination of real grief and good acting. Everyone in the room froze in awe of Nessie, but recovered before Charlie could pick up on our reactions. It was a masterstroke on Nessie's part. Charlie was totally infatuated with his granddaughter. She could do no wrong in his eyes. Charlie reached out his free arm for her, and she moved across Bella to sit in his lap. He began rubbing her back to calm her hiccups, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, so it seems the Sheriff plans to file this away, assuming the autopsy doesn't reveal any surprises," he raised his eyebrow toward Carlisle. Charlie was too perceptive. He was actually asking Carlisle if there was something he needed to be aware of before the results came back. I was astounded to realize that Charlie was prepared to break the law and meddle in the investigation if needed. Thankfully I didn't think that would be necessary. Jane's horrific gift couldn't actually kill, and Renee's sudden death pointed to some undiagnosed condition that had been stressed beyond breaking by the burst of pain.

"I have to admit that I'm angriest at which ever one of you moved the car - that could result in a charge of evidence tampering," he said, his eyes scanning the room.

Seth cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I won't have to use my one phone call; you can just go home and tell mom you had to arrest me."

Charlie's face would have been comedic if it hadn't of been for the circumstances. I was reminded of the time that Bella threatened to move out, his face turned purple before returning to his normal color. Seth let it settle in a little before he continued.

"Charlie, we didn't stop to think. When we saw the car and then Renee, we just thought about bringing her back to the house. It never even occurred to us that the car might be a crime scene. I'm sorry."

Seth's face was just the right mixture of innocence and sincerity. Charlie wasn't about to ruin his matrimonial happiness by arresting his stepson, particularly when his explanation sounded so logical. He stayed for a few more minutes and stated that he had to get back to the office to file his own reports. He told Bella that he would return in the morning to talk with her about making arrangements. We all breathed a sigh of relief when his car finally pulled away.

Anna and our cousins came back down to the living room, having heard Charlie leave.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Eleazar stated, and then continued. "I was worried there for a minute when I heard your father start to question the facts. He's actually much more perceptive than most humans."

"Well, we can all thank a certain wolf for that," Rose teased Jacob.

The banter continued around Bella. It was good to see that Anna fit in. Henry had crawled up into her lap, and they were carrying on a private conversation. In the time that we had been home, I hadn't really paid much attention to her, but I realized there was, in fact, a subtle difference. Whereas in the past her eyes had been blood red, they were slowing fading, the red supplanted by a telltale golden color. I knew that she had asked my sisters and mother lots of questions during their visits to Chicago. Obviously she was attempting to change her lifestyle in response.

She noticed me looking at her and smiled. Putting Henry down and rising to her feet, she came over to me.

"Edward, it's good to see you again. I've enjoyed having your sisters and mom come visit, but you need to bring your family as well. I miss seeing Nessie," she stated, smiling.

I nodded in agreement, but Bella quickly recaptured my attention as I saw her grab Nessie, hugging her tightly.

"I'm no expert on grief, Edward, but I think it's time for you to take Bella home. She needs to spend some time away from all the noise," she said.

I glanced over to see her watching Bella with a concerned expression. I had actually been considering the same thing.

"I believe you're right. I need to gather up my girls and take them home," I said.

"Might I be so bold to suggest you leave Nessie with me? I'll keep her entertained tonight. I think possibly some alone time might be the best answer. Again, I'm no expert on this, but it looks to me like you two need to go hunting."

As soon as she said the words, I did notice the familiar burning at the back of my throat. Bella and I were long overdue. We had been distracted by all the events of the last two weeks.

Nessie looked over to me having heard Anna's comments. _Daddy, I think Anna's right. You and momma need some time to yourself. I'll be sleeping most of the time anyway. You have her tonight, and I get her tomorrow._

I grinned at my daughter and her audacity – bargaining with me – then turned to Anna.

"Thank you, Anna. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

I walked over to Bella and held out my hand. Tanya lifted Nessie off Bella's lap, and Carmen pushed her forward, hastening our departure. I reached down and grabbed her into my arms and started for the door.

"Renesmee?" she asked her beautiful face just inches from mine.

"I'm staying here with Anna. I'll see you in the morning," Nessie said from Tanya's lap.

As we exited the house, Alice's tinkling laughter made me wonder exactly what she was seeing. All I could get was a rendition of the Hallelujah Chorus.

______________

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	26. Desire

Where true Love burns

Desire is Love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our earthly frame,  
That takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
And but translates

The language of the heart

Samuel Taylor Coleridge

I ran east with Bella in my arms, paralleling the Sol Duc River for several miles before turning southeast towards Olympic National Park. I wanted to get our hunt out of the way before I took her to one of Emmett and Rose's favorite spots. It wasn't long before I picked up the scent of a small group of deer. I slowed to a walk near a stone outcropping.

"Bella, you need to feed," I said, sitting her on one of the boulders. I rubbed my thumbs across her cheekbones and turned her face up to me. I stepped between her legs, bringing our bodies into contact. I could see the abject misery in her eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know it must seem like I'm just a bump on a log. I just don't have the energy right now to break out of this. I know … I know … before you even say it … I know it's normal. Maybe if we go home and just rest, I'll feel like doing this tomorrow," she said, her eyes slowly moving over my face.

Well, if I couldn't bring Mohammed to the mountain, then maybe I could bring the mountain to Mohammed.

"Wait here. I will be back in a few moments," I said, before leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Trust me, what I've got planned is better than sleep."

I stepped back with a smile and released her hand. This was one of the times that being fast was very convenient. I tracked the smell of the deer to where they were grazing in a small clearing just ahead. Then, just before I was going to pounce, a more tantalizing smell hit me; there was a mountain lion in the trees above me. Although I felt like a heretic, I said a small thank you to the power that be. If anything would tempt Bella, this would.

I dashed up the tree nearest me and spotted the lion not far away. Within seconds, I was running back to where I had left Bella, with a furious cat in my arms. I didn't even take the time to snap his neck. She smelled us coming and her face met mine as I came through the trees. I saw her eyes go black as the hunger took control.

I knew she would attempt to convince me to keep the prey. So I placed him in her lap, smiled, and then ran directly back into the woods to avoid the confrontation. The lion's screams had alerted the deer, and I found them a few miles farther on. A deer or two would have to suffice for now.

When I stepped back through the trees, I was instantaneously aware of the strength of my bride. She had held the animal the whole time I was gone, and had only just begun to drink his blood as I returned. It also reminded me of her sorrow; that she would have been able to withstand the burning of her throat so long; as if she had been determined to save the treat for me.

I watched her drain the animal and saw the faint flush that the blood gave to her body. I realized in that moment that she, too, might possibly need more. Turning to see if I could bring her something else, I was startled when she grabbed my arm. She was getting quicker in her reactions as well.

"Its okay, I'll go with you this time," she said, smiling slightly as she looked into my eyes. "You don't have to serve me breakfast in bed."

I released a breath that I had not been aware I had been holding. She shook her head slightly in embarrassment or remorse. Reaching up to my hair, Bella tugged bringing my lips down to hers. I could taste the mountain lion's blood mixed with her intoxicating flavor. I didn't even register moving, but the feel of the tree I had pressed her up against broke through my senses a short time later.

"Aah … Love, I'm sorry," I murmured into her lips, in chagrin at my loss of control.

I opened my eyes to find her smiling the first true smile I had seen in at least the last couple of days.

"Don't ever be sorry for this," she whispered, running her fingertips across my lips. "The feel of you against me is a sensation I would never be able to describe in a thousand years, and I'll never stop wanting it."

I smirked at her, and held out my hand. Not much farther up the river, she caught the scent of another deer and chased the animal down to fully satisfy her hunger. Afterward, we continued at a more relaxed pace, though still fast enough to outrun the cars on the highway.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" her soft voice broke through the companionable silence.

"Yes. Several years back, Emmett and Rose found a natural hot spring, not far off the river near here. The Sol Duc Spring resort, which is just over that ridge, utilizes several of the bigger ones to feed their spa. Rose and Emmett; however, converted the one they found into the Cullen refuge. They come here when they want to get away."

She seemed surprised, and finally let me into her thoughts.

"You haven't come here before?" she asked, clearly perplexed.

"It's not something I would do with my siblings, Bella. I mean, I have had the distinct displeasure of seeing Emmett and Jasper naked more times than I would like to admit. I have also seen my sisters naked in their spouses' thoughts, but I do attempt to avoid those situations as much as possible."

She actually giggled at my statement, and I risked further damnation by sending another heretical prayer of thanks.

The slightly sulfuric smell and sounds of the hot water bubbling from the ground became more distinct as we walked, and Bella and I both turned toward the loudest noises. We found what I had seen in my family's thoughts many times. A natural hot water source sprung from the ground in a fairly large depression in the land. I knew that Emmett and Rose had originally moved rocks to form a boundary creating a large pool. My parents, and Alice and Jasper had added their own labor, and over the years the ground at that the bottom of the created pool had been lined with smooth river stone. The depression they had created was now the size of a small pool.

Steam rose in wisps in the cold evening air, dancing in swirls before it disappeared. The night had turned uncharacteristically clear and the stars peeked out between the treetops above us. The night had begun to settle as Bella and I had traveled from where I had found the lion for her. Farther off in the distance, safely away from our presence, the sounds of the night animals began to filter through the trees. I was reminded of the night that Bella and I had spent in our meadow, what seemed so long ago now.

Bella released my hand and walked over to the edge. She dipped her fingers into the water and I noticed an involuntary shiver race across her body. I turned my head sideways for a minute to bring my reactions under control.

"Why haven't you brought me here before?"

Turning back toward her, I admitted. "Honestly, I don't know. I wouldn't have brought you here before our marriage. My control wouldn't have withstood it. Since then, we've been so busy with Nessie and our life that I just hadn't thought about it until tonight. I knew we would both want to wash up after the last few days, but I really wanted to get you out of the house. It passed through my mind that we could head this way to hunt and check out our family's little retreat."

Now that we were here, I figured this is what had caused Alice's humor. She had forever attempted to talk me into coming. I tactfully tried to explain that no one wanted to feel like a third wheel.

Bella had begun to remove her clothing as I spoke, and the sight of her body in the starlight transfixed me. The shadows danced along the dip of her waist, and followed their course along the curve of her hips. She raised her arm to tuck her hair behind her ears, and the sparkle of her bracelet drew my attention to the smooth skin of her arms, shoulders, and breasts. As she walked over to the pool and gracefully stepped down the large rocks my family had fashioned as natural steps, I was mesmerized by the graceful lines of her back. She slowly lowered under the water to wet her hair. I was standing before her before she even surfaced, my clothes a hastily piled heap next to hers. She slid up the front of my body to wrap her arms around my neck.

"This feels amazing," she whispered against me, kissing the curve of my neck.

I remained silent. I couldn't think clearly enough through the cloud of desire to determine whether she was referring to the water or the feel of our bodies against each other. Before I could make any mistakes, I wrapped my arms around her and slowly fell backwards, floating in the water. Bella released my neck and turned in my arms so that her back lay against my chest, as I gently paddled backwards. I saw her staring into the sky. On the far side of the pool, I knew that we would find a small bench-like area that Emmett had created. I used the motion of our bodies to drag Bella across my lap. Supporting her weight with one arm I dipped her hair back into the water and then sat her between my legs.

I placed my fingers in the thick mass of her hair and began to massage her scalp. I started at her hairline and rubbed slow, small circles into her scalp working my way to the back of her neck. I grabbed the mane of her hair and twisted it out of the way, placing it in front of her so that I could focus on the delicate arch of her neck and her shoulders. I felt the tremors of her body and the stress release under the combined effects of my fingers and the heat of the water. I knew that Bella loved to have the area at the base of her neck to just between her shoulder blades kneaded. I used my thumbs to manage the rock hard muscles present there now. The sensation of the sliding of my skin against her was exquisite torture.

I heard her release a soft puff of breath before she said, "Edward, do you think I'm a monster, now?"

Her question, coming out of nowhere, caught me unprepared. My hands froze against her skin in a gut reaction to the shock of her question. A deep growl ripped out of my chest as I spun her body in the water so that she faced me, straddling my waist.

"What?" I asked incredulously, searching her face for clarity. I couldn't believe that I had heard what I thought.

She shyly glanced at me, then averted her gaze and attempted to bow her head again. I wasn't having it. I needed her to see my face, to see the unconditional, irreversible nature of my love for her.

"Bella, please look at me," I begged softly.

"Do you think I'm monster now?" she repeated; dread apparent in her eyes, as she reluctantly honored my request and looked into mine.

I knew immediately that she was talking about her loss of control and the killing of Jane. Gentle, selfless Bella would have to find her actions difficult to accept. She was so new to our nature. I began to feel the familiar tug of responsibility, as if I had done something unworthy of the creature before me. I had made a promise to Bella; however, and I intended to keep it. I wouldn't break any more promises to her.

"Bella, I'm having difficulties with your question. I made you a promise that I wouldn't internalize guilt any further, or hold things back from you. But your question produces a great amount of guilt in me. In an attempt to honor your previous requests of me, I need to ask you a question. Have I done something to make you believe that I feel differently about you?"

She shook her head adamantly as she spoke, "No, absolutely not."

"Then I'm confused. Because I don't know what's happened to make you think I would feel differently."

"Not that you have done anything, "she whispered, "but I just know how you feel about your own actions in the past. I wondered if you would feel the same way about me now." She sounded like a little child who'd admitted to a crime, and was waiting for the punishment to be inflicted.

Familiar talons began to sink into my chest.

"Edward, don't go there," she stated with harshness, obviously having read the emotions on my face.

"I'm trying not to," I admitted weakly, pushing hard against the familiar reaction.

Bella had placed me in an untenable position. If I didn't feel that way about her, then I couldn't provide a defense for feeling that way about myself. She was shaking the roots of my foundation without even trying. But this wasn't about me right now. I would return to this thought later, when she didn't need my full attention.

"Bella there is nothing you could say or do that would change the way I feel about you. You confronted Jane in response to your mother and what had occurred. You are not, nor will you ever be, a monster," I met her eyes fully.

"But I _**enjoyed**_ it. I enjoyed tearing her limb from limb. I was looking at Renee's body on the ground and it all just came flooding back; what she did to you during the first time, watching you writhing in agony. As I tore into Jane I was thinking, this one is for Edward, and this one is for Renee. Do you hear what I am saying? I enjoyed taking Jane apart, so how am I not the monster you so longed to keep me from being?" she cried out.

I grabbed her head between my hands, looking her directly into the eyes.

"You were rectifying a wrong, Bella … ridding the world of a true evil. You may have acted on impulse or anger, Bella, but you wouldn't have been able to follow through if you hadn't believed that everything would be better for your actions in the end. I know you; your conscience wouldn't have allowed it."

As I said the words to my beautiful bride, I felt another shift in the foundation of the premises I'd held of myself for so long. Jacob had once described to me the imprinting phenomenon, how he felt the moment he saw Renesmee. He told me it felt like all the lines that had connected him with his old life were snipped, leaving him free floating for an infinitesimal moment in time. The only line left to anchor him had been Nessie.

I felt many of my anchors being torn from me at this moment, and the chains flung free from my body. I was telling Bella so many of the same things that Carlisle had lectured me about time and time again. This time though, it was as if when I said them, I had unintentionally held up a mirror and seen something new in my once familiar face. I could _feel_ the liberation in the words as I said them to her.

"Did you enjoy killing Victoria?" she asked, breaking me out of my pondering.

"I haven't thought about my reaction to destroying Victoria in the terminology of enjoy, or not enjoy. I saw it as doing what was necessary to protect you. But if I'm being entirely honest, I was ecstatic when it was finally done. I felt intense relief and satisfaction that she could never threaten you again," I replied, as a slow growl rose from my chest. Just thinking her name still brought out a visceral reaction.

Bella took my hands from where I had left them on her face. She placed kisses on each palm, and then placed my hands around the swell of her hips. I felt her small hands rubbing across my chest as if to smooth away the rumbling. She traced my collarbones with her fingertips before slowly tracing the ridges across my torso, scraping her fingernails across my skin. Her eyes followed the track of her fingers as if she was mesmerized. She leaned in, stopping just before she touched my skin. She began at the crook of my neck and breathed my scent into her body. Slowly, agonizingly, she followed the pathway that her fingertips had explored just seconds before.

I drew on every reserve of patience I had ever developed to restrain myself. This was more painful than even the times I had spent with Bella in her twin bed in Charlie's house, because then I had no idea the heights of pleasure that were waiting for me. Now that I knew, the wait was excruciating. But she had to come first.

I drew on the warmth of the water, instead of her body, to balance my focus. Unfortunately the caresses of the water against my skin were too much like the caresses of my inquisitive wife. I was grateful that she seemed to reach her saturation point and turned to place her head against my chest.

"Edward, I don't know how to ask this question, because I know it will probably be uncomfortable but, did you _enjoy_ killing humans?"

I slowly slid my hands past her waist and the curves of her breasts to her shoulders and began focusing again on rubbing the tension out of her back. I enjoyed the silk of her skin and the firmness of the muscles as they rippled under my fingertips. The brush of her hair across the tops of my hands sent electrical impulses firing along my skin. I was at war with my senses. I had to redirect my mind several times to focus on the question.

"Bella, I would be lying if I didn't say the taste of human blood is intoxicating. And at first, I did enjoy the killing. I felt like I was doing something good with what had been given me. It couldn't last, though … my conscience dictated otherwise."

She seemed to find solace in the words I had spoken. We remained silent for a while as I continued to focus on working the kinks out of her body. Slowly and subtly, her tension dissipated under my fingertips.

"Mmm… that feels good," she sighed.

"I'm going to miss her," Bella spoke against my neck, her breath rushing along my skin. I grew increasingly frustrated with my traitorous body.

"For so long, it was just us. It just feels strange to know she is gone. I knew I would lose her someday. I know everything was strained, but I guess, I hoped that one day we would figure a way. I know that sounds naïve to say."

"No, that's an incredibly Bella thing to say," I smiled down at her. "You're always so positive in everything you do. I wouldn't expect anything different."

I drew her body snug against mine so that I could wrap my arms around her, tucking her head under my chin so that I could rest my face against her hair.

"I am so sorry Bella."

With those words, Bella's grief came pouring out like water over a dam. She sobbed into me, and with the water that dripped down her face from her hair, it was almost as if Bella was actually crying. I rubbed gently across her eyes; the warm water on my fingertips helping to relieve the burn of the venom I knew she was feeling. She turned her face into my hand, so I continued to caress her in this way as she continued to grieve for Renee.

I wished I could cry as well. Renee had been special. Her childlike enthusiasm, while not always the most stabilizing feature, had endeared her to my heart and my family. Unlike Charlie, she hadn't blasted me when I returned from my absence. She had patted me on the shoulder in forgiveness and then hugged me. It was as if I had left for a short camping trip and just returned.

Bella's body trembled from the force of her emotions, but I continued to hold her tight and stroke my hand up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. After the tremors in her body began to subside, I decided to take her back out to the middle of the pool so that I could dip her body in the hot water.

"Hold your breath, Love," I warned before I submerged us both into the steaming hot water. I held her to my body as I carried us through the water, lulled by the subtle pressures and swirls surrounding us. Even for me, the water helped to muddle the outside sounds. It was like being wrapped in a warm cocoon, protected from the world. I held her with one arm to my body, and rubbed gently under her eyes with my fingers.

I remembered how my eyes felt swollen and tender in the days after finding out that Bella was "dead." If the creation of a vampire had been some development of evolution as Bella and I had theorized in the past; I wanted to scream that there had been some problematic divergence. Being able to produce tears was one on the top of my list. I could still remember the release that feeling the wet warmth streaming down your face could provide.

As we were slowly drifting, Bella placed her hands on my shoulders and used them for leverage to pull her body up, bringing her mouth to mine. I stopped all motion. I felt my body sink and then the texture of the smooth rocks of the uneven floor under my back, as Bella's body softly landed on mine.

My restraint with Bella, since her change, was not the stuff legends were made of. Electric pulses of desire raced throughout me, and I wanted nothing more than to reverse our positions and satisfy the cravings of my body. Instead, I kept my arm wrapped around her back; anchoring her to me as her mouth slowly possessed mine. I used my other hand to cup her head through the floating strands of her hair, turning her slightly to allow my lips better access. Her hands found my hair and she threaded her fingers in it holding me roughly.

Bella's lips pressed down and I felt the tip of her tongue outlining mine. I gasped in reaction, and then her tongue touched mine. I fantasized about mimicking the actions of our tongues with our bodies, as Bella continued to dominate my mouth. As the pressure built, I let go of her head and used my arm to push our bodies upward. Gaining access to the ground with my feet, I pushed us through the surface of the water. I stood holding her to my body, with the water lapping around us.

Bella continued to hold my face to hers, using my hair as her tether. I tore my mouth from her, gasping in a last ditch effort to regain control. It was a mistake, because even through the sulfurous smell, I was inundated with her distinct aroma. My gasping breaths served only to fuel the fire burning underneath my skin. I felt my eyes go black with lust, and recognized the growling coming from deep inside my body. I realized her body answered mine as I registered her own call and the small jerks of her body as she panted.

"Bella…" I attempted to tell her that I was here to take care of her, not ravish her. Before I could get past her name she interrupted.

"Please, Edward," her hoarse voice was like throwing gasoline on me.

My body shuddered in reaction. I searched my memories of my family's visits and remember that there was a shallow bank toward my right. I grabbed Bella behind the legs, locking my lips to hers again as I moved in that direction. As I felt the bank start to rise beneath my feet, I lay Bella down on the gentle slope. I smiled down into her face and my eyes traveled down her body as it glistened in the clear water and moonlight.

Jane's bite mark caught my attention, helping to cool my ardor slightly. It was already healed, but still showed as an angry red mark against Bella's white skin, flushed with the blood of her recent kill. It would fade over time, but would always be present; a reminder of the end of a little piece of Bella's innocence.

I knelt at her feet and took her leg into my hand. I placed my lips against the graceful arch of her foot beginning my slow journey up her leg. I nipped the skin at her bent knee, and began traveling toward the horrific reminder of the last couple of days. Bella gasped, sitting up out of the water as she realized my intention. She slammed her hands across her thigh stopping my progress.

"Edward, NO! Don't touch me there, I can't…. I don't want… Please…" she stammered, with a horrified look on her face.

I reached up with one hand and cupped her cheek.

"It's alright, love. Just tell me."

She ducked her head and looked away before replying. "I just… that place, where she… it feels dirty, like it won't ever be clean again. I don't… I don't want you to defile yourself."

"Bella," I said, softly.

Hesitantly, she returned her gaze to mine.

"Do you trust me?" I asked gently.

Our eyes tangled for a few moments before I saw her soften. Still holding on to her leg at the knee, I kissed Bella again, lowering her body back into the warm shallow water. I placed a few quick nips to her throat before returning back to focus on her leg. I held her knee with one hand and slid the other down her leg to touch the curve of her hip.

She hissed in response, and I couldn't help the slight smile that came to my lips. I slowly started my journey again from just above her knee. Each time I moved a small distance forward, Bella tensed. I alternated kisses, nips, and stroking her sensitive skin with my tongue until I felt her tension disappear. Then I would move just a little farther forward. The erotic nature of the moment was immense. I hesitated before placing my lips over the angry wound on Bella's leg. Not because I was unsure or repulsed, but because I wanted it to be Bella's final decision.

After a few moments, I felt the gentle brush of her hand against my arm, and took it as permission. Bella's cry as I pressed my lips to her battle wound echoed through the woods, and was almost my undoing. I dug the hand that had been wrapped around her hip into the rocks in the floor of the pool to regain some sense of grounding. She sat up and placed her hands in my hair. I waited, with my lips pressed to the area, to see if she would demand me to move.

When I felt the slight loosening of her hands I released my grip on the ground, and continued to kiss the area, running my tongue across her skin. I was afraid to even use the smallest of bites for fear of sparking a negative reaction. I wanted to wash away any remaining presence of Jane on her skin, and replace it with mine.

Bella's smell was driving me insane with desire. I leaned my forehead against her leg for a moment to regain my control. I felt her alternate between running her fingers through my hair and tugging on it. I continued to hold her leg with my hand and forced my other one to release her hip. I spread my fingers wide and ran my hand from her hip to the middle of her stomach and traveled up across her breasts to her collarbone. I gently applied pressure letting her know that I wanted her to lie back down. I felt her fingers gently release my hair, and her body slowly lower again.

I continued to make my way up her leg, and found myself at her hipbone. Bella grew restless and I was torn between a desire to continue traveling upward … prolonging our torture, or feast upon what was so close. I decided we still had a large portion of the night, and I wanted to worship the woman before me. I moved upwards, feathering kisses across the skin of her stomach and heard Bella's frustrated chuckle. I smiled into her stomach muscles, chuckling myself. I breathed a little sigh of relief that, although I still wanted her badly, I was able to draw back a little to prolong my homage to her.

I gave a small nuzzle to the underside of each breast before continuing to her collarbone. I feathered kisses across this area to end up with my teeth nibbling the curve of her neck. I was keeping my body slightly away from hers and I felt her fingernails sink into the skin of my back, attempting to pull me to her. Pleasure and pain together.

"Have I told you lately how much I adore you?" I whispered into her ear as I traced it with the tip of my tongue. I felt her shudder as my breath blew across her skin. The combination of the heat from the water, the cold night air, and the occasional brush of our skin was playing havoc on my senses; and Bella's as well, I knew. I could actually feel goose bumps rising on her skin when I bit her earlobe.

I took both of her wrists in one of my hands and placed them above her head. "Leave your arms there, Bella," I told her gruffly. I ran my fingertips down the inside of her arms; barely brushing the skin as I watched her eyes darken. Her eyelids closed as she surrendered to me.

"Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful I think you are?" I said, just a breath away from her lips. She opened her eyes, and they widened perceptibly when she saw the desire written across my face. I crashed my lips into hers and reached up to capture her hands in mine, keeping them far above our heads. Giving up the arm I had used to prop myself; however, meant that our bodies finally touched completely. Growls of need ripped through both of our bodies, and Bella began to struggle with me, attempting to hasten my movements. I knew I had only a small amount of time before the seduction would be over. I still had eternity to learn control, but I had just tonight to make sure that Bella heard what she needed to hear from me right now.

"More importantly, have I told you lately how you complete me, how you are making me a better man? Bella, I love you, and nothing, _nothing_, will ever change that. …" I whispered as, finally, our bodies slowly joined. Our combined cries of pleasure could be heard for miles. Dark desire raced through my body as Bella bit into my lip, and we were both swept away.

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	27. Son

I saw, nearby, an ancient man, alone.

His bearing filled me with such reverence,

no father has had more from any son.

Purgatorio, Dante

Bella and I swam, played, and made love in the water for hours before it began raining around dawn. We still had clothes at the main house, so we decided to forego the cottage, knowing we would end up soaked before making it to the main house either way. Sneaking in the garage door, we dashed up to the bathroom. After stripping out of my wet items, I wrapped a towel around myself and snuck into the bedroom to collect dry clothes.

Nessie was snuggled down in the bed with one arm thrown across her eyes, and the other arm slung to her side. Henry's head lay on Nessie's arm, and he had his back pressed into her side. I stood for a few moments enthralled by their uniqueness and beauty, and was immensely thankful for the miracles that had occurred for their existence. Bella quirked her eyebrow at me in question as I came through the bathroom door.

"I had to stop for a moment and admire the daughter you graced me with … and her partner in crime," I said, stepping into the shower behind her.

Had Bella and I not spent the majority of the night wrapped around each other, the shower would probably have turned out quite differently. As such, I proceeded to control myself … to a degree. Still, Bella was smiling in satisfaction as we ran into Alice in the hallway. My sister was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Did you enjoy the hot springs?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Bella quirked her eyebrow at Alice laughing, "Like you don't know."

_Sassy. Good job, Edward. Have I told you lately how much I really love Bella? She's good for you, too. I'm glad you displayed your worthiness of her last night. And by the way, I live in anticipation of your humble pie session with Carlisle._

"Enough!" I started laughing at her, turning her body around and shoving her lightly toward the stairway. "Give us some peace for awhile from your gypsy ways."

Her tinkling laughter floated back towards us, and I saw Jasper emerge from their bedroom to join her. He looked at Bella and me with a huge smile as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and they started down the stairs.

"Do I want to know?" Bella looked to me.

"No, probably not … but I will tell you anyway." I backed her up against the wall, placing my mouth at her ear. "She was just telling me that she's glad you finally displayed your worthiness of me last night." Alice's shriek, and Bella's soft laughter filled the air.

"Yeah, right! I am sure that's exactly what she said," Bella answered sarcastically. I heard Alice began to speak, and then Jasper's thoughts as he wrapped his hand around her mouth. My "Thanks, Jasper" muffled his soft yelp when she bit his hand.

Still grinning down into her upturned face, I took my fingertips and traced her cheekbones.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I said, as I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then straightened back up.

"Are you ready for today? Charlie will probably be here early to talk about the arrangements," I asked, looking into her eyes attempting to judge her emotional status.

"I'm going to be fine. I had an exceptionally attentive grief counselor who spent an inordinate amount of time with me working on my _issues_," she said, sounding very prim and proper.

I heard assorted laughter throughout the house. I grinned, but I wanted to know for sure, "Bella …"

She stopped me from speaking with her fingertips, and then she laid her forehead against me and I felt her shield lift just before I heard her thoughts.

_I'm still grieving, just not the gut wrenching, body encompassing grief I felt last night. I'll need your help getting everything together for a memorial. I'd like to scatter her ashes at Isle Esme, but we can wait until we go the next time, assuming that she and Phil didn't have any other plans. In regards to the other, well, if you can forgive yourself for what happened in the past, I can, too. Your opinion of me is the only thing that matters anyway. _

I wrapped my arms around her and switched our positions so that I was the one leaning against the wall and she was cradled in my arms. I laid my head on the top of hers and just enjoyed the moments of holding her and listening to the sad, but reassuring thoughts running through her mind.

I heard Rose and Emmett exit their room, and Carlisle and Esme followed shortly afterward. Our guests had been offered various rooms throughout the house for their privacy. I was a little tickled to realize that Anna requested to hide out in Carlisle's library. I read her mind and knew that she had a million questions for him about the pictures that hung on the wall. This was her first exposure to the Volturi, as well as the glimpses of Carlisle's extensive past. Other than Bella, she was the newest vampire, and she hadn't had the extensive history lessons to which Bella had been privileged.

Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya came in from outside and I realized that they had spent the night hunting. Kate and Garrett, the newest mated pair, had spent the night in Jasper's study, only their preferred form of research paralleled Bella's and mine. I couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease Jasper, perhaps suggesting that he start renting out his study by the hour. Bella felt me smiling against the top of her head, and turned to look up at me.

"Kate and Garrett …" I said, leaving the rest to her interpretation.

"Ahh. Good for them," she softly grinned. "Edward, let's go enjoy the family. We haven't all been together in awhile. I may not be the most fun right now, but I certainly hate to waste the opportunity to be around them."

She grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs into the living room. Esme was already heading toward the kitchen, Carlisle following. She was expecting Jacob and Seth to be here anytime, as hungry as ever. The various members of our unusual family were intermingling in the living room. I wondered how Bella would react to the noise, but I was pleasantly surprised when she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me before releasing my hand and walking into the mob. I saw several people pat empty spaces beside them, but I wasn't totally surprised when Bella went and sat down beside Jasper. She grinned up at him shyly before he wrapped his long arm across her shoulder.

Emmett made a big production of sniffing Bella as she went by. I read his mind and knew what was coming.

"Is that sulfur I smell, Bella?" Emmett said, looking at me with unholy glee. "I was beginning to worry about my little brother. What with all that hugging he and Jacob have been doing, I wondered if Jasper might have let him borrow Brokeback Mountain one too many times."

"Emmett, I can't help it," I responded as Jacob and Seth walked in the house. "He does have a nicer butt than you do, and with all this white skin around here, a guy with a tan does tend to stand out," I said, raising my eyebrow at him in challenge, waiting for his next retort.

When I heard the jumble of his thoughts I realized I had stumped Emmett. What I didn't expect was everyone else's reactions. They stared at me with their mouths open, all except Bella who was on the verge of busting out in laughter. I heard Jacob say "huh" in surprise, and turned to pass by him on my way to the kitchen. I winked just before I walked by him and Seth.

"Hi, honey," I said. To Jacob's credit, he was quick on the pick and responded with, "Hi, babe."

As I walked through the doorway, Emmett roared at Bella, "WHAT have you done to my brother?" The groups' snickers and laughs echoed through the house, and I heard Nessie and Henry stirring in the upstairs bedroom in response. I walked into the kitchen, going over to kiss the top of Esme's head. Carlisle was sitting on one of the bar stools, apparently just enjoying the sight of his wife.

"Good for you, Edward," she grinned, before transferring her attention back to the biscuits she was making.

I grimaced looking at the nasty stuff. "How in the world can you stand the smell of that, much less the feel of it on your hands?" I asked.

She just shook her head slightly, and then smiled. I looked up to Carlisle and I heard his thoughts immediately register the look on my face.

_Edward? _

"Can we take a walk?" I asked.

I saw Esme glance up at Carlisle and then over at me, slightly worried. However, what she saw in my expression made her smile and relax. Carlisle stood up from the stool and followed me out the front door, pausing only to bend down and brushed a kiss on Esme's cheek.

I was always amazed by the breadth of Carlisle's patience. If I could emulate any of Carlisle's attributes, that quality would be on the top of my list. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans, and decided to walk down the driveway, in the direction of the highway, winding through the heavy forest. Carlisle followed me, comfortable in the silence as I wondered how to start this conversation.

"Last night, after Bella and I spoke about her mother, she brought up what happened with Jane. Unfortunately, much of my musings in the past influenced how she felt about the incident." I stopped to look at Carlisle. "She was afraid I would believe her a monster as well."

"Aahh … I wondered how she would react, Edward. Bella is a nurturer and comforter by nature, and taking a life, however justifiable, is the antithesis of that nature. I wondered if she might experience some difficulty after the shock wore off," he responded, as he began moving forward again at a slightly slower pace.

"How did you respond?" he asked, as his eyes followed the flight of a bird through the tree canopy above us.

I could see that he was attempting to be diplomatic. Our conversations in the past regarding this subject had never gone smoothly. I had been filled with disdain and contempt for myself and, if I were to be completely honest, contempt in part for him as well. I loved Carlisle with all my being, but I had to admit now that I never fully let go of my resentment. Carlisle's unending love and patience for me, my ability to read the true nature and desire behind his decision in those critical moments at the hospital so long ago, and his moments of self-doubt had allowed me to forgive him in part.

But I realized in a moment of silent reflection, as I held Bella in my arms the previous evening, that my belief that he needed forgiveness was pompous and misguided. I was the one that needed forgiveness from him. Like Rose, I had held on to my small seed of condescension – and it had polluted my whole world. If my plan was to live my existence with Bella, then what had happened was a benefit and not a curse. I had been given an incredible opportunity to spend eternity with the woman I loved, and a family that loved me as well.

I noticed him glancing toward me, and I knew that he had caught my hesitation.

"Carlisle, I must ask your forgiveness," I stated simply, as I stopped in the middle of the driveway to look into his face. It would be so easy to hide from him in shame, but like Bella, he deserved for me to look him in the eyes while I spoke these words to him.

I read his puzzled thought, _For what?_

"For being idiot," I said. How better could I sum it up?

"What?" he laughed spontaneously, clearly amused at my brevity.

"I said exactly the same things to Bella that you've said to me time and time again; about how she wasn't a monster. But it took them coming from my mouth for me to finally see the wisdom and truth in your words," I faltered a little to the end, and smirked shaking my head side to side as I looked down.

I forced myself to look back up to his face. His troubled eyes glanced to mine, but seeing the sincerity and transparency in my face, his face relaxed. He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a fierce hug. When he finally released me and stepped back, I could see the joy in his face.

"When we spoke on Valentine's Day, I was ecstatic with the notion that you were going to let the past be the past. I was happy in that promise, because I never dreamed that you would finally reach the point of really seeing yourself for who you truly are. There is a huge difference between 'letting it go' and realizing it has been a lie all along," Carlisle said as he broke into an angelic smile. At this moment, it was hard to imagine my father as anything other than goodness incarnate.

"To say I am thrilled is an understatement, Edward. Esme will feel the same. You helped her all those years ago get over the same feelings about herself, and she has struggled with how you couldn't see the truth staring back into your eyes," he said, throwing his arm across my shoulders as we turn to slowly walk back to the house.

"I think you had more to do with Esme recovering than I did," I grinned at him, nudging him with my shoulder.

He looked up at me with a somewhat bashful grin, "You know what I mean. So many of those nights I worked at the local hospitals, and you were left alone with her. Your soft nature and sweet disposition helped her through those rough times."

We both burst out laughing at his sarcastic remark on my character. I had spent time with Esme during those critical months, but she had been as much a recipient of my sarcasm as my "soft nature and sweet disposition." She had needed both sides though, to get through her initial hesitancy, and lapses. She had used the same method with me, when I returned on bended knees from my rebellion.

We heard Charlie's car turn off the road behind us.

"We might as well ride up with him," Carlisle said, as Charlie pulled directly behind us.

Charlie looked at us oddly, seeing us at least a mile away from the house, but took it in stride. He did, however, grin when I jumped into the back seat behind his cage.

"Want to know how many times I envisioned you there, Edward?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror.

"Not particularly, Charlie. I am afraid it would be more than I may have guessed," I replied. I was already counting in the dozens the times he was scanning through his mind.

Charlie looked over to Carlisle. "He'll understand better when Nessie grows up and some boy comes around prowling for her heart."

If he only knew how true that statement already was. He would probably shoot Jacob himself for entertaining any such ideas about Nessie. I suddenly felt very pleased. Charlie would probably attempt to throttle Jacob when the time came. He had no understanding of the basis for Jacob's protective nature over Nessie. Although I was finally able to accept Jacob as Nessie's future, it didn't mean that Jacob needed to have an easy time of it. Carlisle turned around to look at me from the front seat, to see me grinning like a fool. He shook his head in mock impatience at my obvious humor.

We pulled up in front of the house, and Charlie shut the engine off. Before exiting, he did turn around and look at me to ask, "Is she doing okay?"

"As well as can be expected, I believe. We have some friends who arrived this morning. They came as soon as they heard the news. I believe you met them all at the wedding, except for Garrett and Anna. They wanted to be of help in any way. Bella and I spent a good amount of time talking last night (Emmett's snort from inside the house at that statement almost distracted me) and I think she will be fine. She'll need to grieve, just like you Charlie."

His eyes misted over temporarily before he cleared his throat in an appropriate manly gesture to cover up his emotionality.

"I spoke with Renee's workplace this morning. They were able to give me a contact number for Phil's family, so I called. There wasn't much left to cremate, but they had already done that. They plan to keep the ashes at his parent's home. I got the feeling that, although they didn't necessarily oppose the idea of Renee's remains staying with Phil, they were more open to letting us follow Renee's will, which was to scatter her remains in the ocean."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment of Charlie's statements. So be it. We would honor both Phil and Renee. Bella would be able to scatter her mother's ashes at Isle Esme. As I waited for him to let me out of the car, I realized that we would remember Renee for the person she was to us. Knowing that Bella would have heard the conversation, I was glad that she would be able to prepare herself for the conversation with her father.

We walked into a room full of happy, chaotic noise. Nessie and Henry were up running around in their nightclothes, and Jacob and Seth had made themselves at home, as usual. I could see that they were all ready diving into platefuls of food. I could smell the biscuits baking in the kitchen. They did smell better on the other end of the process. I noticed Charlie's distraction, as Bella approached.

"C'mon dad, I take it Sue didn't fix breakfast this morning?" Bella gently smiled at her father, taking his hand and leading him toward the kitchen.

"I let her sleep in. She's not an early morning person," he said.

"You can say that again," Seth agreed, through a mouth full of food.

I walked over to where the rest of the group was located and ended up sitting beside Tanya. We hadn't spoken much since the incident at New Years, and the loss of her sister. I had allowed my sisters and wife to do much of that communication. She looked over to me and grinned, grabbing my hand to squeeze it quickly in acknowledgment before releasing it and turning away to continue her conversation with Anna. They were bemoaning the lack of "appropriate" male companionship.

"Anna, isn't it a little too early to be that pessimistic? I mean, you've only known about the rest of us for a couple of months," I teased. "Tanya, on the other hand, has something to worry about. She has been around for awhile."

"Zarasa!" Tanya shrieked at me, sending a pillow crashing into my head. "I'll take you down the next time I can get Bella to distract you properly."

This was more like my and Tanya's relationship before she became convinced that we would make a good pair. Our family had long enjoyed a close relationship with the sisters, and then Carmen and Eleazar when they joined them. Even Esme had encouraged me at the time to consider the possibilities. Just like Rose however, Tanya had not been what I needed. The wondrous creature entering the room with her father trailing had met that need. They were each holding plates; Bella's obviously to refill Jacob and Seth's. I saw the steam rising off the biscuits.

"Edward, I'm glad for you, you know," Tanya said at my side, capturing my attention again. She had seen the look on my face as I watched Bella. I grinned at her.

"I'll find you and Anna good mates, don't worry. If not, we can just find you a good human and you can do the rest yourself," I said, teasing her, the last statement being made at a volume that Charlie wouldn't be able to hear.

The groups on both couches stared at me aghast. I heard Emmett mumbling something about founding out exactly when the aliens had abducted me and replaced me with a clone. Jasper just smiled, clearly enjoying himself. I saw Henry walking over to me, his face promising a serious discussion. He walked up to where Tanya and I sat on the couch and he placed his hand on my knee to gain my attention.

"Uncle Edward, I'll help you find Ms. Tanya a boyfriend, but not Anna; she's my girlfriend," he said with ferocity worthy of a grown adult.

Rose smiled in adoration at her child, reveling in his first crush. Emmett waggled his eyes at Anna, who rolled her eyes and then smiled at Henry. The whole living room enjoyed the moment of respite that Henry provided with his first childhood infatuation.

_He seems pretty serious for such a young man, Edward. You may want to watch making him mad about Anna. _Jasper sent my way.

I looked his direction and he shrugged his shoulders.

_What do I know about young vampires? I can only tell you what I feel coming off him. _

I shook my head at Jasper in wonder, before looking down to Henry, fondly. "I have been duly warned, Henry. No matchmaking for Anna."

He grinned at me, satisfied that he had accomplished his mission, and went over to crawl up in Anna's lap, as if staking his claim. I saw Charlie finishing his breakfast, and knew that he would want to talk with Bella about what to do. I slipped away from the group sitting around the couches and joined my wife. I sat down beside her, and she scooted her chair so that she could lean against my arm.

Taking a big drink out of the coffee cup he was holding, Charlie closed his eyes in delight. "Esme makes the best coffee, it's no wonder Alice bounces around the house. If I lived here, I'd be on a non-stop caffeine high, too." He opened his eyes and proceeded to tell Bella the information she would have already heard from our conversation in the car.

"What do you think you would like to do Bells?" he finished.

"If Phil's family wants to keep his ashes, then I'd like to do what Mom wanted. She's always wanted to have her ashes scattered into the ocean. But knowing how she felt about Forks, I don't think she would've wanted it to happen near here."

You could still see a slight tightening around Charlie's eyes, as she said this.

"Edward and I planned to take Jake down to the island where we spent our honeymoon for his graduation present. I think the whole family is considering going. I could scatter the ashes there. Would you want to be there as well, Dad?"

I wondered at that moment, if Charlie accepted, how we explain the sparkling in the sun. I realized, however, as I listened to his thoughts, that it wouldn't be of concern.

"Bella, I think that might be appropriate for you, Edward, and Nessie. I loved your mom with all my heart, but we both eventually moved on. I'll want to participate in anything we do here, but I think that might be your moment and not mine."

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"Mom had a few friends she left behind in Arizona, but really Phil became her everything in Florida. I'm not sure that anyone is going to travel to Forks for a service, so I think it will just be us. I was thinking about something last night, but I wanted to speak with you about it," she looked shyly at Charlie.

"Go ahead," he said, but with a little nervous laughter.

Bella turned to me and smiled. "Mom loved music and dancing. She was much better at it than Dad and I –" she let a little laugh out, looking over to see Charlie agreeing, " – she drove me crazy dancing around all the time. She really liked the 80's and early 90's music. She kept playing that stuff for years; long after it was acceptable. I don't know, I thought maybe we could just have a party here at the house in remembrance of her …"

Bella was interrupted by a pixie size hand slapping against her forehead.

"Edward, is she okay? Did I really just hear Bella mention a party and the words 'we could have' in the same sentence," Alice looked down into Bella face with fake concern. She kept moving her hand around Bella's face like a mother checking for a temperature. Even Charlie cracked a grin at Alice's actions. I was glad that Charlie had been focusing on Bella, because I was certain that Alice had moved with inhuman speed to get over to us so quickly. Bella finally grumbled at her, slapping at her hands half-heartedly.

"The people in our lives would be here to help us celebrate, and we could do something similar to the Potlatch that was held for Billy. Just a get together to have fun and remember her - and the best thing is that you and I wouldn't have to do a thing," she said, pointing to Alice who stood beside her, vibrating in anticipation.

I knew it was a done deal when Alice turned her eyes on Charlie. She had him tied around her pinky finger. I saw Jasper stand up from the corner of my eye and go over to the computer, powering it up. He was already thinking about which search engine to use to track down the caterers. I looked over to him, and he saw my attention.

_No, I'm _not_ whipped. I just know to only fight the fights I can win. It makes my life simpler, and I get to reap the benefits of Alice's good moods. _

Knowing that Emmett had fallen in love with the same musical time period, I stood up and motioned for him to follow me up to my room to begin combing through our CD collections. I placed a kiss to the top of Bella's head, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before I left her with her dad. I looked over to Jacob and Seth to see if I could catch his attention.

Jacob answered without even looking up from his conversation with Seth and Nessie. _Don't worry. I'll watch over her. If she gets upset, I'll be there._

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy.**_


	28. Anything for Love

**Song Credit: I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't do that). Artist - Meatloaf. Composer – Jim Steinman. Album – Bat Out of Hell II: Back into Hell. Label: MCA released in 1993.**

And some days I pray for silence

And some day I pray for soul

Some days I just pray to the god of sex & drums & rock "n" roll

But Anything for Love,

Oh, I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that

No, I won't do that

Meatloaf

Alice, as usual, outdid herself on the party. It was tastefully and respectfully done.

One good thing about not needing to sleep is that a lot could be done in a short time. Jasper and Carlisle rented a moving van and drove to Phoenix to pick up the stuff that Renee had left in storage. Luckily, due to space considerations during Phil and Renee's original move, many of the photo albums had been left for future transfer and therefore avoided destruction in the fire.

Alice and Rose had convinced Bella to sit down with them to pick out pictures from Renee and Bella's past. Using those pictures and ones that had been taken during our visits and the wedding, Alice and Rose created a large matted collage of Renee's life and had it framed. It stood on a tripod in the corner of the room. I particularly enjoyed the picture of Renee with a gap-toothed, piggy-tailed Bella. She had shrieked in embarrassment when she realized that Rose had slipped the picture in. Another picture of Renee and Phil dressed formally from the wedding sat to the side of the first picture. The TV on the wall played videos of Renee with Bella, Charlie, and Phil, as well as some scenes from her time with my family.

We invited the whole pack from the reservation, and the room was filled with people that were important to my wife and her father. Charlie's employees from the station came in shifts to pay their respects. We had taken the furniture out of the living room to open up the space, and Alice had set up tables and chairs in one corner. There was plenty of food and laughter. In the other corner of the room, Emmett had set up his music station. He was like a kid at Christmas getting the music ready. Anna and Henry sat on stools beside Emmett's declared DJ zone.

Emmett had spent the last few days creating a music play list. He decided to also download the videos that would be projected onto the wall behind him during the music. I had witnessed the practice run and he had it down to an art. I wrapped my arms around Bella and leaned over to speak into her ear, as I watched him check all the connections one last time. "Love, I should warn you. You've never experienced Emmett before in this light. He is a 'big hair' music fanatic and you may have gotten a little more than you bargained for."

She turned around in my arms, and stood up on tiptoes so that our mouths were just a hairbreadth apart. "I can probably name more songs from that era than him. I think Renee owned every 'Best of the 80's & 90's' albums ever sold on TV and she loved to bring them out and embarrass me. I usually had to run and hide in shame when I had friends over," she said before lightly grazing my lips with hers.

"Thanks for helping get this together. I have to admit our family is amazing. I knew the food would be a hit with the pack, but it just seems like everyone is having a good time. I even heard Sue chuckling about some of the more obscure Renee stories. Although, I could kill Rose for a few of the pictures that were slipped in."

Bella was delightful in her threats. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, as if she was really considering physical harm to her sister. I grinned at her, and she noticed the upturn of my lips. Looking up into my eyes, she chuckled. "I'll come up with some way to pay her back."

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to start the music," Emmett announced with flair, over the system.

He started with one of his favorites, Beat It by Michael Jackson. Most of the group stood around looking at the dance floor for the first minutes of the song, but Alice wasn't going to let the night stay that way. She pulled poor Jasper out on the floor and started the bash. Jasper was actually a very good dancer, so it was fun to watch him manipulate my little sister. Rose and Tanya joined in dancing together, and finally Emily and Rachel pulled Sam and Paul out onto the floor. Emmett kept the dance beat going, pulling out some B-52's, Run DMC, and MC Hammer. More of the group eventually joined in, and the laughter from the dance floor became infectious.

Bella looked up at me, "You know, I haven't even tried the whole dancing thing since you gave me a new set of legs. Want to join them?" she questioned. Her wish was my command, and we worked our way through the group finding Rose, Alice, Tanya, and Jasper. Emmett came over the mike and said, "This one is for my brother, Jasper," right before putting on AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. Bella looked up at Jasper in question, as she was doing some incredibly sexy moves in front of me. "It's a long story," he said to her, as Alice laughed from behind me.

Emmett threw Tony Basil's "Mickey" out for Alice, and "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" for his bride. I noticed as the crowd was swaying that Jacob had taken up the back wall, watching the group and talking with Charlie. I looked to Bella and motioned my head over to Jacob, and tugged Rose's arm pointing to Charlie. They both quickly picked up on my message and went through the crowd to retrieve them. Charlie and Jacob both put up fairly good fights, but the girls eventually won. I looked to Emmett and indicated with my head that Bella was dragging Jacob into the mix. Emmett picked up my unspoken message and about the time Bella made it back to me with Jacob in tow, Duran Duran's 'Hungry Like The Wolf" started blaring over the speakers. Jacob's laughter could be heard even over the noise of the group. I left them dancing on the floor to go find Nessie.

I found her sitting with Anna and Henry, watching Emmett work his magic. Stepping up onto the podium I finally got a clear glance at the floor and realized that almost everyone in the room including our parents, Seth, and Sue, were out dancing in the crowd. Emmett grinned at me.

"Will you take the controls for a minute? I have the next request, specifically mine, loaded and I want to go harass Rose," Emmett said to me. "All you have to do is hit this button to return to the preprogrammed list."

I smiled over at Nessie and she came to sit in my lap while the next song started to blare. The words "Step inside, walk this way" should have warned Rose, but as Emmett grabbed her from behind and slammed his hips to hers, the group of my siblings around her parted like the Red Sea. By the time Def Leppard's song had made it to "Pour some sugar on me" Rose had taken control of the situation. She turned Emmett's plan around on him, and before the song was through, half of the people present were laughing hysterically at the shock on his face. Appropriately, 'Under Pressure' by David Bowie and Queen played next, as Emmett made his way back to the stand.

I said softly for his ears only, "After all these years together, you should know better."

He grinned over at me, "Ah, but I do, Edward. If you don't think I'll reap the benefits, stick around later and find out."

I shook my head at him, as Nessie grabbed my hand. "Come on, Daddy; our song is next."

We danced to Cyndi Lauper's 'True Colors' and I grinned at the beautiful girl in my arms. I realized the subtle message she was attempting to send with her choice of songs. Jacob came over as the song was ending and asked Nessie if she would grace their group with her presence. Turning to look for Bella, I realized that she and Charlie had exited the floor and were sitting quietly in a corner watching the dancing. Bella's head leaned against Charlie as he had his arm thrown over her shoulders. Reading his thoughts, I saw that they had just finished talking about how much Renee would have enjoyed a party just like this. Bella caught my eye and softly patted the chair beside her.

We sat companionably as Emmett kept the music coming, mixing ballads with dance music from many of his favorite musicians, including a good many from the Violent Femmes. I saw Charlie's eyebrows raise at a couple of the songs Emmett had chosen, so I was puzzled when I read his excitement as Emmett announced he was about to play Meatloaf. My curiosity was satisfied when Bella started laughing softly.

"My dad loves Meatloaf. Ironic, isn't it; Mr. Straitlaced following the Bat Out of Hell?" she looked to me saying, before she turned and goosed Charlie in the ribs as he stood.

"Come on Bells, dance with your dad. I don't have to be coordinated to dance to any of his songs," Charlie said, clearly excited.

We had almost made it to the dance floor, Charlie following to my side, when Emmett announced, "This one is for my little brother, Edward." I heard the first notes of the song, and I realized in that moment that Emmett had possibly made a life-altering mistake. The video for 'I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)' started playing, showing the artist racing from the police on a motorcycle.

How in the world I had ever forgotten about this video I don't know, because it was an almost perfect representation of my and Bella's romance, or at least how I had viewed it until just a few days ago. The vampire, a hideous monster, in love with a beautiful human girl; his rage at the unfairness of his state – the hideousness; his attempt to stay away from her while she followed him. More poetically, his transformation at her touch and her challenge to him to take her into his world.

I froze, in horror. The individuals in my family and our friends continued to dance; oblivious to what was transpiring. Bella had stopped when I did, and I could see from the corner of my eye her glance to me, questioningly. Her gaze followed mine and I heard her slight gasp as the video had gotten far enough along for her to comprehend the look on my face. Just a bare second before I felt Charlie's hand clamp down on my shoulder, I read his startled revelations. He continued to stare at the screen until the final scene, and then I felt him pull me backwards towards the door that led to the back porch, his thoughts and feelings a mixture of everything possible. Jasper and Alice's heads whipped around and caught my eyes, as realization dawned on their face. I saw Jasper dive through the crowd to get to Carlisle, knocking Jacob sideways in his haste.

Charlie reached in front of me and opened the door, keeping a death grip on my shoulder as we stepped onto the back porch, Bella following on his heels.

"Dad …"

"Isabella, this is between Edward and me. I will be talking to you in a moment," he said in a stunned voice, releasing my shoulder and walking over to place his hands on the railing.

I could see his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared at the darkness before him. I heard my father and brother at the door and I waved my hand behind my back, signaling for them to give me a few moments. Possibly this could still all be salvaged. Hopefully, this could be played off as Charlie's vivid imagination.

Then my hopes plunged as Charlie's thoughts raced, filtering through several memories that were now making sense to him. _He never eats, never drinks_. Memories of Bella's staged anger after our baseball game – her rushing away to Phoenix. _Mr. Swan, your daughter has suffered a tremendous blood loss._ Charlie's anger came to the forefront at that memory. Charlie seeing the bandage on Bella's arm when she returned from the birthday party at this house, followed by my almost immediate departure from her life. Bella's changed appearance and skin temperature. Jake's transformation in front of him. _"Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in." _Nessie. He spun around to face me as his granddaughter came to the forefront of his mind, recalling her incredible growth and intelligence.

I remained quiet attempting to garner any helpful information from his thoughts. Bella stepped to me and joined her hand to mine, giving Charlie the subtle message of our union. Charlie's eyes flew to Carlisle, Jasper, and Jacob as they stepped out on the porch closing the door to muffle the sounds of the party. Alice had already warned everyone of the impending disaster. I heard Emmett's pleas of "_Sorry, I didn't think. I keep forgetting how intuitive he is."_

Charlie bravely turned his back to us all, looking back out into the back yard.

"I have one question for you, Edward. Did you leave to keep from killing her?" he asked softly. I did not mistake his quietness for submission; Charlie was enraged.

"Yes, sir. Even the possibility of it terrified me."

"Dad…" Bella began to interrupt.

He spun around and said in an iron-clad voice, "Isabella, for the love of all that is holy, please don't try to make excuses. If you try to defend any of this, I may lose what little control I have."

I squeezed her hand, silently asking her to allow me to take the brunt of his anger. Charlie_ was_ perilously close to losing control. I felt Jasper send a wave of calm in Charlie's direction. I was grateful for his intervention. Charlie's thoughts and emotions began to collect, allowing the rational man to slowly reappear.

He walked forward, to stand directly in front of me, staring me in the eyes. "Was it so that _you_ wouldn't kill her?"

"Charlie, I loved her almost immediately, but I would be less than honest if I didn't admit that I struggled in the beginning. When I left, it was because I thought she deserved a better life than I could offer," I said, trying to be as honest as possible. A million thoughts raced through my head at the same time. How much did he need to know? What would this mean for him know? Damn….

Bella stepped in front of me drawing her father's attention. "Dad…"

He started to interrupt her again.

"NO! You are going to listen to me," she shouted, standing as a miniature warrior between her father and me, poking her finger into his chest. "Edward left because he thought that leaving would be the best thing for me. He thought that I would get over him and go on to live happily ever after. There was a miscommunication and he thought I had killed myself…" she strangled out.

Charlie turned white and shook a little.

"…so he went a little crazy, and wanted to die too. Alice found out while she was here visiting. We went to go find him, and when we finally did, I convinced him that I couldn't live without him. I made my choices, Dad; fully informed choices. I would have died without Edward's intervention," she said, reaching up to place her hand against Charlie's cheek, looking into his eyes with sincerity.

Sue slipped out of the house coming to stand beside her husband, grabbing his hand.

Charlie looked over at her, "It's okay, honey. I've got this covered. You can go back inside."

Charlie was attempting to protect Sue from the knowledge he had just gained. As she gazed into his eyes with love, he immediately realized she already knew. I thought this knowledge would send him over the edge, but instead I was amazed to see Charlie start to laugh - it was probably in hysteria. Looking to the individuals on the other side of the window staring back at him, Charlie's eyes roamed the large group noting the contrasts. Very pale individuals, all with the same color eyes, and the dark skin of the Quileutes - individuals that he knew had hated us with a passion, until just recently.

Nessie came out and took her grandfather's other hand, looking up to him in anticipation. She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Everyone held their breath waiting for Charlie's reaction. I couldn't be of help to anyone; Charlie's thoughts were twisting and turning so quickly that I was sure that Alice had a headache by now. Then his mind settled on Sue, wondering why she would know. His eyes flew first to Jacob, then Sam, and further on down the line of bodies to Seth as he made the connection. Seth grinned broadly at him through the window raising his shoulders in a shrug.

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled. I read his finally settled thoughts. He saw my previous actions for what they were; an attempt to do what I thought had been right at the time. He wouldn't even silently speak the word he now recognized us as. He looked to his daughter and knew that she loved me beyond a shadow of a doubt, and that I loved her that way as well. In Charlie's newly discovered world, that was good enough for him - for now.

He released Sue and Nessie's hands, and grabbed the one that Bella had still tightly pressed against his cheek. "I believe you still owe me a dance, if that imbecile in there can get it right this time."

He walked through the door, mumbling something about not liking being the last one to know and marched Bella back onto the dance floor. He raised his eyebrow in challenge to Emmett, and for once my "big" brother was wise and kept his mouth shut … although he did silently ask me if he could play "Papa Don't Preach." He was uncontrollable … my soft growling answered his question. The beginning notes of "More Than Words" by Extreme started playing as Charlie began swaying with Bella, and around them, the party quickly came back to life.

I leaned up against the wall, across the room, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was worried. I kept hearing over and over in my mind, one of our cardinal rules. Humans can't know…. I felt a hand touch mine, and was momentarily distracted with the realization that someone had been able to approach me without my knowledge. It was a testament to how shaken I was by what had just occurred. Looking down, I found Henry staring up at me.

"Uncle Edward, it'll be fine. He's married to Nana Sue, and she's a Quileute tribal elder. That makes him part of the pack's family, and under the protection of the treaty. Aro basically approved the family's treaty with them by not opposing it when the Volturi came to Forks," He grinned broadly before continuing, "and that was before the family made him back down. Charlie is as much a part of our world now as the wolves."

I looked up to see Carlisle standing halfway between the dancing and Henry and me. I saw that he had been coming to check on me, but had stopped in mid-stride upon hearing Henry's words, astonishment written across his face.

_Out of the mouths of babes._

I determined to put it out of my mind. Tonight was meant as a celebration, and I was not going to allow something I couldn't solve right this moment to ruin the fun. I pulled Henry up into my arms and headed back into the mix. Emmett continued to play various mixtures of dance songs and ballads, and I enjoyed getting to dance with Bella to "Open Arms" by Journey; one of my favorite groups from the 70's and 80's. Tanya provided comedic relief when I had to admonish her (several times) that Seth was still a minor. I told her he was just too innocent for her, to which she responded with a sly smile. What she had planned could potentially give an entirely new definition to cradle robbing.

Later that night, as I was putting Nessie and Henry down to sleep in my old room, I heard Charlie's footsteps behind me through the still blaring noise from below. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at them.

"Son, I'm not going to try to kill you. Not even sure how I would go about that, but very soon here, you and I need to have a long talk," he said, but with a slight smile to his lips as he gazed at Nessie's face.

There are times in a man's life that he knows when to be humble, for sake of the sanctity of life. I answered simply, "Yes, sir."

**As always my gratitude goes out to CullenFest and crmcneill for helping me through this project.**

**By the way, crmcneill has posted his first Fan Fiction on this site for the Mentalward contest. His story Downward Spiral can be found at:**

**http: // www. fanfiction. net / s/ 5510962/ 1/ Downward _ Spiral**


	29. Mouth of Babes

From the mouths of little children and infants,

you have built a fortress against your opponents

to silence the enemy and the avenger.

Psalm 8:2

Nessie's body squirmed between Bella and me as we lay in bed, softly speaking to each other. She had woken during the night and crawled into bed with us. Luckily, Bella and I could dress in a blink of an eye, or my daughter probably would have embarrassed us both. Bella had just smiled at me as I nearly stumbled in my haste to put on the sweats thrown across the foot of the bed.

One year ago today, Bella had died giving birth to the miracle that now lay cuddled against my chest. Nessie's body heat reminded me of Bella's preference for the same sleeping conditions before she was turned. That sense of déjà vu was only enhanced by the fact that Nessie also talked in her sleep. Bella giggled as we heard Nessie's side of the argument she had had with Alice about the birthday party. Nessie had lost, of course. I expected that pandemonium would rule once we entered the main house. Nessie had asked for Alice to keep everything small. Having read my sister's thoughts, I knew there was no chance that Nessie's request would be honored.

"Alice is in heaven, planning another party so soon after Renee's celebration," Bella whispered over to me.

"Yes, she is. But you know that Esme and Rose have participated in this event as much as she has. We have never been able to celebrate a first birthday."

Bella smiled, brushing her hand through Nessie's long curls. "It's hard to believe a year has already passed. She's grown so much. Alice finally gave up on a theme because she said it was it was too difficult to decide for a one year old that looks to be at least five years old."

I added, " …and thinks like a college professor."

"Yes. That definitely makes it more difficult," she said grinning.

"Bella have I ever told you how incredibly grateful I am that you blessed me with her?" I murmured to my wife, as I brushed the bronze curls away from Nessie's face.

When Bella remained silent, I looked up at her. She was staring at Nessie and me with an enraptured expression. Finally, she responded, "She's as much your gift to me as mine to you, so I should thank you, too. Considering we didn't have a clue what we were doing, I think we did pretty well," she said, scrunching her nose at me, smiling.

She looked to the wall above our fireplace, where the picture of my mother, father, and I now hung. "I think your parents would have been proud of you, and her."

"They would have worshipped the ground she walked on," I replied, knowing that I couldn't have spoken the truth more clearly.

"They would have been proud of you, too, daddy," Nessie giggled, opening her eyes, and clearly enjoying the thought that she might have caught us unawares.

I rolled my eyes at Bella. We had both been immediately aware when she woke up; the changes in Nessie's breathing and heartbeat had given her away, but we went along with the charade. She sat straight up in bed with her hair hanging in mad chaos around her as she squealed in delight. She reminded me of Alice; the way she was bouncing in the bed and clapping her hands.

"I'm so excited! Lets get dressed and go to the house now," she giggled, trying to climb out of the bed.

I caught her by the waist and pulled her back up to the pillows. Reaching down, I pulled her pajama shirt up and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. She squealed in laughter and began shouting for Bella to rescue her. "Mama, help me!" she forced out as she gasped for breath. For emphasis, I growled into her stomach saying how good she tasted.

"Bella, I'm not sure that we have ever made sure that Nessie has all her ribs, perhaps that is an anomaly for hybrids as well," I said as I began to mark off each rib, calling them by their medical names. Nessie's squeals filled the bedroom.

"Mama, please," she gasped.

I barely heard the sound of the sheets rustling before Bella pounced on my back.

"Nessie, grab his hands," she shouted, as she placed her fingers against my ribs and began her own torture. I was surprised the bed withstood the resulting chaos. It was a pretty even fight between us, since I couldn't read her mind. Bella finally claimed victory by placing her legs against my stomach and shoving me off the bed. She and Nessie looked over the edge of the bed into my startled face. All I could see was the victorious grins on their faces.

As Nessie ran into her room to change, I crawled back into the bed, flipping Bella over onto her back. Caging her body between mine and the bed, I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Tonight, I'll count your ribs, but I _won't_ be using my fingers."

Her eyes darkened immediately.

"Promises, promises, pretty boy. Of course, you may just have to ask my permission to do it, since you're the one who ended up off the bed," she arched her eyebrows in challenge.

I laughed in good humor. "I usually don't have to ask, Bella. You're begging me by the end."

She snorted, grabbed my head and kissed me with fierce determination. Had it not been for the sound of Nessie's footsteps and clearing throat, I was quite certain that we would have stayed in bed all day.

Nessie looked at us, "You two have exactly one minute to get dressed, or I am going by myself." She huffed, and turned to walk down the hallway to the living room.

Bella looked to me and we burst out laughing at being put on the spot by our own daughter.

Nessie skipped ahead of us as we walked toward the main house, holding hands.

"You know that after Nessie's birthday comes yours," I reminded her.

"We have already made an agreement about that one, and I expect for you to keep your word. No presents." She leaned closer to me and softly said, "But you can give what I gave you… if you like."

I sucked in my breath as the visual image of Bella in black leather and stilettos raced through my head.

"I'm not sure your outfit would fit me, Bella, and the heels are a definite 'No'," I retorted in glee.

She burst out laughing, causing Nessie to look back at us in mock impatience.

The main house came in to sight, and I was immediately struck by a symphony of inner voices. It seemed that most of the guests had already arrived. Nessie squealed and broke into a run, jumping over the river and racing toward the house.

"She could care less about the presents, she's just excited to see everyone," I murmured to Bella.

"Girl after my own heart," she replied.

Zafrina met Nessie at the door, throwing her up into the air. Nessie threw her arms around the Amazon's neck. Senna and Kachiri stood just slightly behind their sister, beaming at Nessie.

"Nessie, my child, you were taking so long, I was about to come and get you. Your parents need to realize that others of us want to share you as well," she teased, narrowing her eyes in mock annoyance at Bella and me.

The Denali Coven had stayed with us over the past week since Renee's celebration, having been warned by Alice that their presence at the next party was required. Benjamin and Tia sat talking to Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam on the couches. Unfortunately, Anna had returned to Chicago; she had received word that her mother had been taken to the hospital and was not expected to live much longer. No doubt some of our family would be joining her over the next few days.

Zafrina looked down at Nessie in her arms, "Nahuel and Huilen sent their regrets, little one. Nahuel has been attempting to track down his sisters since we last saw you, and Huilen has accompanied him on his search. They were just leaving to track down another lead, when Alice's invitation found us."

She pouted for a moment, but then her happiness returned, undiminished. "I'm just so glad that you came."

"Where is your handsome werewolf, Nessie?" Zafrina teased.

"He'll be here later with the others. He said he had some last minute errands to run," she smiled as Zafrina passed her to Senna behind her.

I saw that Zafrina wanted to speak with me, so I motioned to Bella to go on in the house with Nessie and the sisters.

We walked across the back porch, watching the numerous bodies intermingle in the living room.

"Should we be concerned about Nahuel's missing sisters?" I asked in a murmur, trying to keep our conversation private from those inside.

"Nahuel said not to worry," she responded quietly. "Apparently, this isn't the first time they've vanished. Over the years, Joham has occasionally relocated his little coven without any notice, and Nahuel would have to go track them down. I think Nahuel's anxiety is heightened by the Volturi's decision to speak with his father, but he isn't overly concerned yet.

"Several nomads came through our area recently. From the gossip we heard, Aro is furious about losing Jane. Bella seems to have achieved near-hero status with most vampires outside of the Volturi. Normally I would've passed it off as rumors, but everyone we spoke to says the same thing."

"She won't like it. Attention like that just embarrasses her."

"I understand, but I thought I would let you know what is being said. How is she?" Zafrina asked, looking at Bella through the window as she intermingled with everyone.

I smiled; looking through the window at my mate, and Zafrina picked up quickly on my unspoken answer.

"I know that marriage agrees with the two of you, Edward. That's obvious. But is she okay with everything that happened?"

"As best as can be expected, I think," I said, as I watched through the living room window, monitoring Bella's movement.

She made her way over to Jasper and Henry. The two of them were sitting in the corner at a table pondering over a game of chess. I grinned as I saw the question Henry was about to ask Jasper, and Jasper's corresponding enthusiasm as he discussed the strategy. Bella walked behind Jasper placing her hands on his shoulders looking at the pieces on the board before him. She picked up one of the pieces, and made a comment to Jasper about it. I laughed when I realized that she was making some comment about the chess set that she had purchased him at Valentine's Day.

"I have to say Edward, when Carlisle opened the door and I was greeted by another hybrid, I was more than a little surprised. Rosalie filled me in on the history. Your family continues to become more unique as time goes by. He is quite an imposing young man, quite serious."

I couldn't help snorting. "Oh, just wait until you meet the other side of Henry."

She looked at me quizzically, seeing the humor on my face.

"He can be quite a handful, "I explained. "Just stick around for a day or so; he won't last long without doing something totally unexpected."

We both turned as we heard another car coming up the driveway. I gasped as I realized who was coming; who had invited the Romanians? Then I heard my daughter's thoughts as she realized who on her list of guests had yet to arrive. She was as devious as Henry at times. She had invited them personally.

"Zafrina, it seems my lovely child has invited Stefan and Vladimir.

She grinned at me. "They aren't my favorites, but they didn't bother me the last time they were here. I did notice they were more attentive to Nessie than anyone else, so I can see why she would feel the need to include them."

Zafrina and I walked into the back door as Carlisle opened the front one to admit the Romanians. His stance was slightly stiff, but formal and courteous. Stefan and Vladimir scanned the room silently, looking for Nessie and then Bella. Their eyes were quickly drawn to the small figure playing chess.

The two turned to each other with smiles of delight. Vladimir turned to Carlisle and spoke in his feathery voice, "All these years we have believed you to be quite the pacifist Carlisle."

Stefan picked up the conversation seamlessly, "But now we are beginning to see you in a totally different light. Who would have guessed you would be such a strategist, instead?"

Carlisle turned to them, puzzled. I was at an advantage as I saw their thoughts. They both were seeing a vision of the Volturi Chamber with Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting at their thrones. The chamber was crowded; visiting vampires floating about the chamber, mixed with the various Guard members. Felix was clearly visible standing just behind Aro.

Vladimir and Stefan breathed simultaneously, "The resemblance, quite striking."

Vladimir looked to Stefan before turning to Carlisle, "We really must visit you more often, Carlisle. These visits are proving to be quite stimulating."

Nessie had rushed over to the two figures as they were speaking. She stood before them patiently and smiled brilliantly when their eyes focused upon her.

"Little one, look how you have grown," Vladimir murmured, and then shocked us all by going down to his knee to look at her at eye level. "You will surpass even your aunt's glorious beauty."

"I doubt that," Nessie giggled, "but thank you for coming. My birthday wouldn't have been complete without you."

Stefan had left Vladimir's side and approached Bella, Jasper, and Henry. I walked quickly over to join them. I didn't want them saying anything that would upset her.

He stopped just before Bella. "Witch bane," he said in greeting, simply, but with great reverence.

The room went deadly silent. I was about to lunge for his throat when a quiet chuckle halted me.

I was astounded when Bella looked back at Stefan with poorly suppressed humor.

"You're the first one who's been brave enough to call me on it," she said, still not fully containing the humor in her voice. "She deserved it," she stated, without a hint of guilt.

"Many times over," Stefan smiled in response, bowing his head as he turned to go.

He was stopped, however, by a small voice and hand stuck out in greeting, "My name is Henry Cullen. Are you Dracula One or Dracula Two?"

Across the room, Emmett erupted in laugher while Rose looked mortified. I was really grateful that Nessie still tended to keep her childish observations to herself. I exchanged glances with Zafrina as she responded silently. _Okay I see what you mean now, and it's only been fifteen minutes._

Stefan smiled indulgently. He shocked us all by placing his hand into Henry's outstretched one. "I am Stefan, and that is Vladimir with your young cousin."

"Its very nice to meet you," Henry stated in a solemn voice, and then he turned back to Jasper and the game before him.

Our guests began to mingle, waiting on Jacob and the crew to arrive. Bella and I joined the group around the couches as Carlisle carried on a stilted conversation with the Romanians. Dracula #1 and Dracula #2. I snickered as the thought went through my head, drawing Bella's attention. I leaned over and whispered my thoughts to Bella, causing her to chuckle as well. I looked over to Henry in amusement.

Across the room, Henry and Jasper sat facing each other over the chessboard. Henry had quickly mastered the game, and was actually becoming dissatisfied with it as his mind grasped its limitations. Henry's intelligence continued to grow by leaps and bounds, and his interest in strategy and tactics had found a willing mentor in Jasper. He had already replaced Emmett as Jasper's favorite chess opponent.

"But, Uncle Jasper," I heard him protest, "On a chess board, everything is visible and has known parameters. The only real limiting factor is the player's ability to predict their opponent's possible moves. In real life, there are always unknown values, hidden assets, and surprises that can't be predicted; only reacted to and compensated for."

Jasper grinned hugely, and his thoughts expressed the pride of a teacher when a pupil grasps a difficult concept. He pulled out a tiny carton and opened it, revealing a deck of cards. "That's what these are for, Henry."

I smiled indulgently. Jasper's Chaos Chess deck certainly lived up to its name; never failing to turn an orderly chess match into a wild melee of surprises, sudden reverses, swearing, and the occasional impromptu wrestling match. Each card drastically changed game play in some fashion, adding exciting unknown elements to the calculated intellectual pursuit. The last time the deck had made an appearance, the game ended when Emmett broke an Italian marble chessboard over Jasper's head in frustration.

Jasper set the deck beside the game board and they began. I heard Jasper's thoughts leap in anticipation as Henry quickly became engrossed in the twists and turns that came with the cards. His eyes lit up in excitement as he lost a bishop to an ambush; one of Henry's pawns had been turned into a knight, courtesy of the cards.

Then all thought of chess came to a sudden halt in Henry's mind. His thoughts were awhirl with calculation, his experience with the chess board combining with fragments of vampiric history, and a dark epiphany now filled his mind: treachery, betrayal and deception. "Uncle Jasper, one moment please."

He jumped down from his seat and marched across the living room over to Carlisle, Stefan, and Vladimir. I was stunned by what he was about to say. I was even more stunned that no one else had ever deduced it before. Truly, out of the mouths of babes.

He stood before my father and the two ancient vampires, patiently waiting for them to recognize him.

Carlisle looked to him, "Yes, Henry?"

Henry stared straight at Stefan and Vladimir. "You were set up, weren't you? You didn't kill that lady vampire, the one they blame you for."

All activity in the room ceased.

_**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Visit her stories for good lemony experiences. She specifically wrote one of her chapters on Loving Edward for me - she is a doll.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral you are missing an experience. It isn't a happily ever after story, but is an excellent read!**_


	30. Only with the Heart

And now here is my secret,

a very simple secret:

It is only with the heart that one can see rightly;

what is essential is invisible to the eye.

The Little Prince, Antoine De Saint-Exupery

_Henry stared straight at Stefan and Vladimir. "You were set up, weren't you? You didn't kill that lady vampire, the one they blame you for."_

_All activity in the room ceased._

"It wouldn't make sense," Henry continued, oblivious to the silence. "You had nothing to gain from it, and everything to lose. What purpose or reason would there have been for you to do it? It would, however, make sense for someone else to make it appear that way, to use this action to reduce your power and gain power for themselves. The question is who?"

Stefan and Vladimir appeared stunned for the barest of moments before they smiled. These smiles were more terrifying than anything I had ever seen cross their faces - simply because this was the first time that I had seen them do so without derision.

"Ah, _Micul Print_," Vladimir breathed. "Such a perceptive mind. No, as we have maintained for over a millennium, we were not involved in Didyme's death, nor do we know the identity of the real culprit. We make no apologies for our war against the Italian scum when they ignored our calls for parley and came for us. Our only regret is that we were unable to settle the matter, then." Vladimir 's bloodthirsty voice clearly indicated that he relished the possibility of correcting that mistake. Images filled his mind of Caius, Marcus, and Aro at his mercy.

This was more in the line with the answers and thoughts I had come to expect from the pair. Rose was already striding across the room to pull Henry away from the conversation. Ever the intellect, Henry responded, "Perhaps if we figure out who could have gained from her death, we can identify the real culprits."

Henry turned away from Carlisle, Stefan, and Vladimir just as Rose was reaching for him. He grinned up at her, "I know, I know. Henry, behave; Henry, go sit over there; Henry, go to your room; blah, blah, blah."

Rose was in full-on mom mode now; her hands on her hips as she looked down at her son. "Henry, I know how smart you are, but there are times when it's best to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Henry eyed her quizzically. "Does that mean I shouldn't tell anyone about the skunk I put in Aunt Alice's closet?"

"WHAT?" Alice shrieked, darting up the stairs toward her room.

Henry's eyes followed her up the stairs and out of sight before he started giggling impishly. Over on the couch, Emmett stifled his laughter behind his hand. His mother scowled down at him.

Henry's smile turned angelic. "I love you, Mommy."

Rose cocked an eyebrow at her son. "I love you, too, sweetheart, but don't go thinking that'll save you from Aunt Alice. Now get back to your game; Uncle Jasper is waiting.

As he walked past his mother, Rose gave him a smack on the behind for his impertinence. He let out a surprised yelp, but the smile never left his face as he returned to Jasper and the chess game. Emmett continued to laugh under his breath, just as proud of his son's gift for mischief and mayhem as his brilliant intellect.

I was lost in thought for a while, still trying to absorb this new perspective. The leap of logic seemed obvious after the fact, but it took Henry's brilliant, perceptive and innocent mind to see past a thousand years of prejudice to the truth

When Henry spoke, I had seen Stefan and Vladimir's shocked thoughts. They _had_ been wrongly accused. Even more critically, they had been unjustly treated as criminals for over fifteen hundred years. The new knowledge did not make them any more likable; they had been amoral tyrants even before their downfall, and living with hate that long had irreparably marred their shared consciousness. But still…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella leaned over, utilizing one of my phrases that brought her so much humor.

"Hmmm. Just trying to wrap my brain around what we just learned; nothing really important in the scheme of things."

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and motioned for Nessie to join her. The little pixie eyed her nephew with an exasperated glare at having fallen for his bluff. If a skunk were anywhere near the house, we would've been able to smell it instantly, but Alice had panicked at the perceived threat to her precious wardrobe. Alice's visions had always given her advance notice if anyone tried to prank her. With Henry's hybrid nature blinding her visions, Alice was really going to have to up her game to outsmart him.

I turned to Bella and smiled. "I am, however, beginning to appreciate my sister's ingenuity for party planning."

Renee's memorial had been all about her and her life. Alice and Rose had utilized the images of Renee and Phil as the backdrops of all the activities. The dancing and food had served to enhance the moments. Nessie had argued vehemently that she did not want Alice to go overboard with the party, because of it coming on the heels of Renee's death.

Out of respect for Nessie's wishes, Alice had decided to forego a traditional party ambiance, instead creating the elegance of an old world gathering. Jacob had teased that we should just go into Seattle to the local "Chuck E Cheese" and scare all the children. Emmett had jumped at the idea. Alice had given them her best seriously-pissed-off-vampire look in response to the suggestion.

My eyes took in the long flowing dress that Alice had given Bella to wear and the suit she had insisted on for me. I understood now how it would all fit in. Even the Romanians in their somber black looked like they had been informed of the dress code. Long-stemmed white roses were artfully arranged in vases throughout the room, creating a heady aroma to the air. Dark green foliage served as the only break in the creamy white coloring of the flowers and the room. A huge table sat in the corner, covered with food in chafing dishes and trays, just waiting for the pack to invade. Nessie's party was designed to be a sophisticated family affair.

Within a few minutes, I heard several cars turn off the highway and realized the pack was about to arrive. Charlie and Sue came in first, followed by Seth. I saw Tanya's head turn his way and I heard the lascivious thoughts that accompanied her silent assessment of his physique. I hissed under my breath.

She turned and grinned at me unabashedly. _I can look as long as I don't touch, right? I know he'll probably do that imprint thing one day, but in the meantime_; she shuddered sensuously_… all that delicious heat going to waste. I could make _sure_ that he has the knowledge he needs to satisfy her, whoever she is._

Her thoughts were equal parts jest and pleading, and I chuckled at her persistence. Bella caught on that Tanya and I were having a private conversation, and grinned as she followed Tanya's gaze. She leaned toward Tanya and said, "That's my little brother you're drooling over. By human standards, he's not even legal."

Tanya sighed in mock defeat. "Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying."

Bella play punched Tanya in the arm and they both got up to stroll over to where the group of wolves had just entered. Sam and Emily came in next, followed by Paul, Rachel, Embry, Quil, Claire, Jared and Kim. I was momentarily saddened when I realized that Billy's smiling face would not grace the occasion.

Leah was another notable absence. I had asked Seth about her recently, and I was pleased to know that she had settled into college life well, and was making excellent grades. Seth had told me that her voice seemed calmer. She was evidently at ease with her new life. I had been grateful to Seth for sharing the information with me; I knew that Jacob and Leah talked constantly, but I hadn't wanted to trespass on the rules they had established.

As we neared the group, Bella's head jerked toward Emily, and she approached her with a questioning look on her face. Emily appeared confused by Bella's expression, until Bella looked around to see that no one was observing and softly placed her hand just above Emily's stomach. I was astounded that my wife had recognized Emily's condition but, moving over to join them, I realized the source of her knowledge. In close proximity, away from the noise of the group, a small fluttering heartbeat was apparent. Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Emily softly nodded her head.

"When?" Bella asked, as I joined them.

"Early Spring," Emily's graceful voice whispered.

"And he hasn't gotten you in front of a minister yet?" Bella's face turned angry, and she began looking around the room for Sam. When she located him, she started to step that way, obviously intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

Emily grabbed her arm, chuckling, "Sam would marry me today, Bella. He's been persistent about getting me to do it. He'd already obtained a license for us to go to the justice of the peace, but that was the day before Billy died. I just didn't want to say anything with losing Billy, and now your mom." She blushed gracefully.

"Billy and Renee would be the first one to tell you to go for it. Renee would be driving you down the aisle with a cattle prod. I can't speak for Jake, but I can tell you that I would feel insulted if you let the events of the past few weeks stand in the way of you making Sam an honest man. You know that Emmett has a minister's license, right?" Bella said.

My face probably indicated the same shock that Emily's did. I wasn't clear that I understood Bella. Was she really indicating what I thought she was?

Bella looked around the room at our gathered family, then back to Emily. "If you were going to plan a wedding, is there anyone else you would invite?"

Emily began to flounder, "Bella, we decided not to do a wedding. We were just going to go to the Justice of the Peace. We didn't think the boys would want to dress up for the occasion."

"What occasion?" Jacob asked, as he came through the door.

I wrinkled my nose at Jacob's smell as he walked through the door. I had become accustomed to him, but today it seemed to hit me as being distinctly different.

Bella looked at Emily waiting to see if she would share the news. Sam had obviously seen us speaking from across the room and came up behind Emily, wrapping his hands around her waist, total adoration written across his face. Emily took a deep breath and looked up at Sam with the same level of love.

"Bella figured out our little secret. She wants to know when I'm going to make an honest man out of you," she smiled to him.

"Today?" he answered hopefully, obviously having had that discussion with her several times.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, his face clearly reflecting his confusion.

Bella rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Jake, listen real hard and tell me if you hear anything different?"

He looked to her frowning, but she raised her eyebrow to him in challenge. Within a few seconds his eyes flew to Emily's stomach and then to Sam. His eyes narrowed. Jacob's position as a tribal leader suddenly surfaced and he made the decision to intervene.

"Sam, I think you and I should have a little talk," his deep voice rumbled, menacingly.

Emily started laughing. "Jacob, back off. I'm the one who's kept us from making it official."

"She has been holding off because of Billy and Renee," Bella piped in.

Jacob eyes rounded just before he laughed, "Well, then there's no other excuse. We'll just all go to the courthouse in the morning." He sounded very satisfied with his conclusion, as if his authority made the plan final.

I heard Nessie's thoughts as she stepped up to the group. She had finally been released from Alice's costume change to come back down stairs. I turned to her, not at all surprised by what I heard her thinking, and was momentarily shocked into silence. My baby stood before me looking like a miniature princess. Alice had secured the side of her hair to the back of her head, and her curls hung in a glorious mass down her back. She was in a champagne colored silk empire-style gown. She could have graced the royal court of any king as regal as she looked.

I swallowed, as my mouth was suddenly dry. She was exquisitely beautiful. The gown adorned her in a way that hinted at the woman she would become. I was suddenly grateful that I would have Jacob's help in keeping others away from her. I held on to my sanity for the moment only because Jacob's thoughts reflected the utmost admiration as he looked down to her. Bella reached up, placing her hand under my chin and shut my mouth.

"Ness …" Jacob whispered, "You are beautiful."

She grinned up at him. "You look very debonair yourself."

I then realized that I hadn't paid attention to what Jacob was wearing, or the other Quileutes, for that matter. I grinned when I realized that they were all dressed in dark suits or floor length dresses. Alice had performed another miracle.

Nessie looked up at Emily, and repeated Bella's words. "You know Emmett's has a minister's license, right?"

Jacob looked down at her questioningly. Bella took pity on him, and explained. "I made him get one. Actually, Edward is sort of the one that gave me the idea. I wanted a simple wedding with just a few guests; in the event I couldn't talk Alice into letting us just elope. But then Alice practically threatened me with great bodily harm if I didn't go through with her elaborate wedding plans," Bella said, huffing the last sentence.

"I know I told everyone I didn't want presents, but I changed my mind…" Nessie said.

I was immediately taken back to the night when Bella said almost the same words after her disastrous birthday party. _"Remember how I decided that I wanted you to not ignore my birthday? Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again." _I remembered with perfect clarity the desperation I had felt when I had given Bella that kiss.

"… I want you and Sam to get married here for my birthday, right now. Alice has already made sure that there's enough food to feed an army, and it's not like I'm going to eat my birthday cake. Everyone is already dressed and it would be so much nicer than going down to the courthouse. Besides, Mama and I won't be able to go there with you. PLEASE???" Nessie looked up at Sam and Emily with an angelic expression, adopting the perfect picture of pleading.

Alice had flown to my side, having overheard the conversation. I felt Alice vibrating in anticipation beside me. Emily looked at the faces around her, and then, finally, to Sam. The look of eagerness on his face was her undoing. Had Emily known what was coming, I think she might have chosen differently. She barely got the word out of her mouth before Alice picked her up and ran up the stairs; Bella and Nessie in hot pursuit.

The look on Sam's face was comical. One second he was holding the love of his life, the next he was pawing empty space.

"Should I be worried?" he said, looking to Jacob after regaining his balance.

"Probably," Jake mumbled. "Alice will have her up there for hours now. "

Sam looked to me. "Are they serious, can Emmett marry us?"

I laughed at the hopeful expression in Sam's face. "His signature on a license would be as good as any minister's in the state of Washington. Quite ironic isn't it?"

"No kidding," Jacob laughed. "Of course, I don't know what's a bigger leap of faith; getting married, or asking Emmett to perform the ceremony. Jut try to keep an open mind."

To say that Sam looked pleased would be an understatement. He looked at Jake and said, "I have to go back to the house. The rings and the license are there." He then looked down to his outfit. "Damn, I can't phase with these on; Alice will kill me."

I laughed, realizing that he was stuck. "C'mon, I'll drive and we can be back in half an hour. Alice will take at least that long on Emily."

Before leaving, Sam and I walked over to where Emmett was sitting. His shoulders slumped when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked, his gaze darting around the room; assuming Henry had gotten in trouble. When he saw that Henry was still sitting with Jasper, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam cleared his throat. "Would you do me the honor of marrying Emily and I?"

"You're shitting me," he burst out like a little kid, jumping up. Then, realizing the seriousness of the moment, he coughed, clearing his throat, "Certainly, I apologize. I would be honored. Do you already have a license?"

"I'm taking him over to the house to get it now. Tell Bella we'll be back soon."

Sam and I climbed into the Ferrari and headed out the driveway. I looked over and asked, "How opposed are you to speed?"

Sam just grinned and I took that as a challenge. Sam's laughter floated through the car as we took the first turn at ninety.

"Why in the world does Bella drive that old truck when she could be in this thing?" he wondered, as the inertia from the car's ferocious acceleration pinned him against his seat

"I have Jacob and my sister to thank for that one, Sam. One of the many reasons I still think about killing him."

We made it to the reservation in record time, and Sam was in and out of the house in a flash.

As we began our return trip, I saw him fumbling uncharacteristically with the ring box as he gripped it in his broad hands.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No, more like anxious. I'm afraid I'll get back and she'll try to put it off again. She's just been a little scared to mention it, thinking it would be awkward."

"Hurricane Alice is in control now Sam. Its a done deal," I grinned.

"You don't think Nessie will regret this?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"Are you kidding me? This is exactly what she wants. She didn't want this to be a party in the first place; she just wanted all of us to get together as a family. As you can tell, she has a broad definition of what family is."

I saw Stefan and Vladimir's image pass through his head. "Yeah, I'm a little torn on those two myself," I responded to his unspoken thought.

Sam was silent for a long moment, but I could see the awkward question forming in his mind. "I know that Bella's pregnancy was unique, and without attempting to be harsh, we all know how you originally felt. But, once you were able to accept the child inside of Bella, how quickly did you become attached?"

Sam's words triggered visions of a moment that was just as life changing for me as the night I realized that I loved Bella. Sitting in our living room, counting off the seconds that I had left with my love while she lay on the couch; her swollen, bruised belly a monument to my inability to protect her from the danger that I myself presented. My capacity for self-loathing had achieved new heights during those excruciating weeks, as I sat crushed under my own helplessness. For all my strengths, I couldn't save Bella, because she wouldn't _let_ me.

Then in the middle of all of it, I thought I heard a strange sound from Bella's direction, almost like a sigh of contentment. It seemed so out of place in that moment, and I had slowly realized that I was hearing thoughts coming from Bella. As the wordless thoughts continued, I was shocked to my very core when I realized that the source was not Bella, but the unknown being lovingly cradled in her body.

It had been a pivotal moment, hearing my daughter's thoughts, the wordless images and instinctive emotions of a child's mind adoring its mother and loving the sound of her parent's voices.

I had hated it; this little piece of me that had taken root inside of her and was threatening her life. But how could I hate anything that loved Bella so much? In that moment, I was no longer a husband trying desperately to save his wife. I was a father, as well, and the realization had sent me to my knees before her.

"It's an indescribable experience, Sam. The child becomes an immediate priority. Your mate and child become the reasons for any thought or action. You aren't even second priority in your life any longer, because their needs become more important than anything."

He sat in silence. "I wonder if I'll be a good father. Will I have the patience and wisdom needed to help him or her? Our life is a little beyond the ordinary," he chuckled, hoarsely.

"Carlisle is probably the best person to talk with, because you know I'm new to this as well. For whatever it's worth to you, I think you will do just fine."

I saw the house through the trees ahead of us. "We didn't know our presence was what triggered the gene, Sam. If it's your desire, we'll attempt to stay away so that your children won't have to undergo the same fate."

As I parked outside the door, I looked over at him. His face was astounded, and a little angry.

"Edward, we're family now. If I'm so blessed, my sons will be able to make their own decisions about how to live their lives. My job isn't to keep them from their fate, but to teach them how to manage it, and how not to let it manage them."

"_That_ is a lesson not easily learned," I growled.

"For whatever it's worth to you, I think you did just fine," he repeated my words back to me, smiling.

Nessie met us as we entered the house, holding a single creamy rose bud in her fingers. She motioned for me to hold her up, and once I complied, she worked to pin it to Sam's lapel.

"Nessie, thank you," he said, simply, earnestly.

"Thank you! It isn't often a birthday gets to be celebrated with a more momentous occasion. After you, then I only have to work on Paul and Jared."

I grinned at her words, because she reminded me so much of Alice with her scheming.

Emily came down the stairs transformed. Alice had replaced the previous gown with a floor length champagne dress, similar to Nessie's. I saw that she had originally ordered it for Bella to wear today, but had decided on a sapphire blue one. The fact that Bella and Emily were of similar size made it an easy switch. Alice had spent the time we were gone playing makeup artist and hairdresser. Emily glowed with her happiness. I heard Sam suck his breath in at the sight before him. I tried desperately to block out the images of what he planned to do later. Shaking my head to help with that process, I went in search of my own wife as Sam strode across the room toward the center of his universe.

Rose handed Emily an arrangement of flowers that she had gathered from one of the vases. She then led them over to where Emmett stood before the plate glass windows overlooking the small meadow of our back yard. To my big brother's credit, he treated the ceremony with due respect. The only humorous moment coming when Emmett asked "Who gives this bride?" The pack shouted in unison, "We do." Nessie held the bouquet as Sam and Emily exchanged their rings.

I leaned my chin against the top of Bella's head, savoring the peace of the moment. As Sam leaned down to kiss Emily, I felt Bella's shield shimmer and I was treated with a sojourn into her mind. _I remember the first time I saw them kiss like that, Edward. The joy of their love was palpable even then. I couldn't watch, it was so painful, because at the time my heart was with you. It's good to see them like this now. _

I saw the scene race through Bella's memory, the day that Jacob had brought her to Emily's house to discuss Victoria's maneuverings. So many things and events had brought all the people in this room together. Perhaps it really was fate that we would join for the first time together since the Volturi in celebration of Nessie's birthday, and a new beginning.

_**Micul Print - "Little Prince"**_

_**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Visit her stories for good lemony experiences. She specifically wrote one of her chapters on Loving Edward for me - she is a doll.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral you are missing an experience. It isn't a happily ever after story, but is an excellent read!**_


	31. Happiness

Welcome to my house.

Come freely.

Go safely;

and leave something of the happiness you bring!

Dracula, Bram Stoker

"Edward, when do you and Bella plan to bring out Nessie's gifts?" Jacob asked as he stuffed another mouthful of food into his face. He and I were sitting against the wall watching the mixing crowd. Nessie was playing hostess and mingling from group to group.

"What?" he challenged, seeing the incredulous look on my face as he took another bite.

"Exactly how much food can you get into your mouth at one time, Jacob?" It always amazed me just how much food he and the other wolves could consume.

He grinned and mumbled through his full mouth, "I'm a growing boy."

I snorted, eyeing his already massive frame.

"Bella went to get the gift from the family. Why? What's your hurry?"

He smirked at me and swallowed. "Well, my present has been outside the whole time, and I don't want to keep it out there much longer."

I raised my eyebrow at him in question. He began singing a tribal song in his head as he rose and began to walk away. Nothing good could come of that. I followed his thoughts as he walked through the crowd just waiting for him to slip.

I was distracted when I felt Bella sit next to me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey handsome, are you here by yourself tonight?"

I smiled as I continued to look around the room. "No, I'm with my wife."

She nuzzled just below my ear, and I hissed. "Is she the possessive type, or would she be willing to share?"

I contained my smirk. Possessive would be an understatement. "Hmm. What are you proposing?"

"Well, _my_ husband took me to this place just up river from here. It has this incredible natural hot tub. You look like the kind of guy that would know how to put some moonlight, hot water, and privacy to good use," she whispered, and then began nibbling on my ear.

I snatched her onto my lap and locked our lips immediately. A few seconds later, Alice stood in front of us, clearing her throat. Without breaking contact with Bella, I took the gift from my wife's hand and passed it to Alice. She cleared her throat again. I shooed her away with one hand, locking the other behind Bella's head.

"Edward Cullen, I am not going away! Release Bella immediately! You can do that later," she chimed. Bella groaned, and grudgingly ended the kiss, turning around to glare at Alice from my lap.

Alice's smile grew bigger. "Two words: Nessie, and Focus." She started giggling as she walked away.

"Interfering Pixie," Bella muttered under her breath. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss the back of her head.

"OK, everyone," Alice stood on the platform that led to the stairs and spoke loudly to be heard over the group. Everyone turned toward her while Nessie looked around uncomfortably.

"Nessie, please come up here," Alice waved her hand at her to come forward. Nessie blushed profusely as the crowd urged her forward

As she approached, Nessie looked up at Alice and growled, cutely. "I told you I didn't want a big to-do, or presents."

"Yes, Yes, I know, "Alice smiled tolerantly, "but we listened to you just like we listened to your mother."

Bella huffed from my lap.

"If everyone will go ahead and take their seats, its time for Nessie to open her gifts," Alice announced, jumping up and down in her excitement. From just behind her, Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

Nessie looked like she was ready to kill Alice with the glares she was sending her way. But Alice was on a mission, and she was not going to be denied. Within a minute, Nessie was sitting on one of the chairs, surrounded by her friends and family.

Alice handed her the family's gift first. Nessie slowly opened the box. She smiled when she saw the tickets inside. "So we're all going to New York?" she exclaimed in excitement.

Alice pouted. "They wouldn't let you and I go alone to New York for the fashion show, so everyone is going. Your dad found out that the Killers were also doing a concert that weekend, so he is dragging us all to it."

Nessie looked around in pure joy; smiling in anticipation of a family trip. Her other gifts included a brightly colored painting of the Amazon river from Zafrina and her coven, a Waterford crystal perfume decanter from the Irish group, a Mother of Pearl inlaid jewelry chest from Benjamin and Tia, and a beautifully carved yellow cedar flute from the Tlingit Tribe in Alaska from our cousins.

After Nessie opened the flute, Vladimir approached Nessie with a small package. "Young one, this is from Stefan and me."

As he sat back down, Nessie gently tore away the wrapping to find a black leather journal. The cover bore the simple label, "Dracula, by Bram Stoker." I was puzzled. This book was obviously old enough to be a first edition, but the original cover had looked nothing like this. Nessie turned to Vladimir in question.

"It is the original manuscript," Vladimir's dark whisper went throughout the room. We all stared in shock; it was a gift of incalculable value.

Stefan murmured, "There is an interesting historical footnote to this novel. We are reasonably certain that the Volturi were behind the publishing of this book."

"But, why would they do that, if it's their duty to keep the secret?" Henry questioned with interest.

"Disinformation; perpetuating inaccuracies regarding vampires. Fanged teeth, coffins, garlic, and the like; all meant to deflect attention from the truth."

"It was a finely choreographed public relations coup," Vladimir said conversationally, "but that wasn't its only effect. In the late 1800's, Stefan and I were attempting to increase our holdings via real estate and other financial investments. At that time, London was the financial capital of the world; so many of our dealings were made via intermediaries from England. Legends of vampires were nebulous and vague, so our odd appearance was attributed to illness or albinism."

"Then in 1897, before our financial plan could begin to bear fruit, this novel was published. The description of the fictional vampire was just too similar to reality, especially when combined with his name and country of origin. Our representatives began to get suspicious, and we were forced to end our business dealings."

"The Volturi never claimed public responsibility for this, but the results were obvious; distraction for the humans, and financial ruin for us. We have no doubt they were behind it, and this book is the crucial piece of evidence."

"Why is that?" Nessie asked.

Vladimir's expression darkened as he continued speaking. "Look at the title page."

Nessie obliged, opening the book to reveal the title, hand-written on the first page. Just beneath Bram Stoker's printed name was a simple inscription; "Marcus, of the Volturi."

"Two years after the novel was published, that manuscript, in Bram Stoker's own hand, was delivered to us. There was no note, just Marcus' signature on the title page. Though we cannot prove it, we are certain that Marcus manipulated Stoker to write that particular story. It has probably succeeded beyond his wildest dreams, what with the popular stereotype of vampires from Transylvania."

"Marcus has made it his mission in life to turn the entire world into our prison. On the day of our defeat, Aro and Caius wanted to execute us on the spot, but Marcus wouldn't stand for it. He blamed us for the death of his mate, and swore that death was too good for us. He decreed our punishment would be to live on, deprived of everything we held dear. We were reduced to paupers; our power and influence stripped away, our forces destroyed or conscripted into the Volturi, and we were denied any possibility of rebuilding."

"Well, at that time, at least," Stefan murmured darkly.

The crowd shifted uncomfortably, hearing the details of the Volturi's treatment of the Romanians. What had been done was understandable from Marcus' perspective, but now, knowing that the wrong individuals had been punished, it was an awkward moment.

Nessie rose to her feet and walked over to where they sat side by side on a couch. She leaned over to Stefan as if to kiss his check, but stopped just shy as if asking permission. Stefan inhaled a sharp intake of breath, but then nodded his head just slightly. She quickly feathered a kiss on both their cheeks before returning back to her seat. I wondered if this was the first public sign of acceptance the two had received since the day they had lost everything.

I remained silent, pondering. It was an exquisite gift, with layers of meanings. On the surface, the gift was beyond price, both intellectually and monetarily. But there was also the hidden message, the reminder of what the Romanians had suffered unjustly, and the reminder that our family was still threatened by the same unjust rulers.

I realized that Jacob had disappeared during the Romanians' gift, but I heard him coming back through the door. The minute the pack realized he was coming; they all attempted to conceal their thoughts from me, but failed miserably. I hissed my frustration with Jacob when I saw just what he had gotten Nessie for her birthday. His strange smell now made sense.

Bella looked up to me, and I snarled down to her, "I am going to take him out back and beat him to a pulp."

Bella looked to me questioningly, but then everyone in the room froze as the smell became apparent. Jacob came from behind Nessie and reached over her head to set the puppy in her lap. It began to whimper as soon as Jacob's overly warm hands let it go, but settled down when Nessie grabbed it into her arms.

Bella and I had heard all about the Valentine's Day gifts when we returned from Chicago. Emmett had been our primary source for the blow-by-blow breakdown. The family had purchased Nessie an assortment of gag gifts related to dog care in a dig at Jacob. In the end, Nessie had turned the tables on them, breaking out in fake crying about her desire for a "puppy." I looked up as Jacob's silent mental laughter rang in my head. He was looking at me with his eyebrow up in challenge.

Nessie squealed in delight, and reached down to kiss the puppy on the head. It was a Jack Russell Terrier, just like Jacob and Nessie had teased the family about. What in the hell were we going to do with a dog? The poor thing was going to be instinctively scared out of its wits at all times. The puppy buried its head into Nessie. She reached down to the collar to read the tag and burst out in laughter.

"His name is Fang," she happily announced to the stunned group. Tanya was the first one to succumb to laughter, quickly followed by everyone else. Our family did its best to remain silent, but I saw Carlisle and Esme laughing softly at each other. Bella and I remained in shock. I finally heard Bella's soft growling, "Jacob…" pronouncing his name as an expletive.

The puppy looked our way in response to Bella's growling, and emitted its own tiny response. The pack lost all control. Even Charlie joined in on it. My eyes opened wide with the audacity of the puppy. Had "Fang" seriously just growled back at Bella? Jacob's face split in a wide grin, clearly enjoying my and Bella's discomfort. He reached over Nessie to pat the dog on the head. Fang proceeded to snap at Jacob with his puppy teeth, obviously liking Jacob about as much as he liked us. Jacob jumped in response.

I wouldn't have thought the pack could have howled any louder, but the noise in the room increased exponentially in reaction to the shocked look on Jacob's face. The puppy threw its head back and attempted to howl along with them. Nessie sat staring down at the dog in utter adoration.

Hell, we weren't going to be able to get it away from her.

Sam said, "He's from all of us, Nessie. Jacob told us you wanted a puppy. Purebred Jack Russell Terrier, AKC registered with papers, shots, microchip, the whole works. We all voted on the name. The runner-up was 'Snack'."

Jacob and Nessie burst out laughing.

I heard Alice mentioning to Rosalie, "Guess we need to go get that stuff out of the attic."

Rose couldn't contain her laughter. I glared at her, and she quickly sobered, remembering that she too had a child, who happened to be staring at the puppy with greedy eyes. She attempted, unsuccessfully, to rein in her enjoyment.

Fang was obviously feeling more comfortable, as he stood up and stretched in Nessie's lap. He surveyed the room, looking at each individual, taking stock. It was interesting to watch his expressive face. It reminded me of the many times I had tried to figure out Bella.

Through my anger at Jacob, I had to admit the puppy was cute. He had one white ear, and the other was black. A brown circle surrounded the eye opposite the black ear, and he had an irregular black patch on his back. I watched his nose twitch at the various smells present in the room. Nessie continued to pet him gently.

Charlie handed Nessie a large bag. She pulled out a retractable dog leash, the first bag of dog food, a food and water dish, and a medium size dog bed. "Jacob said you had just about everything else. He suggested a 'manly' dog bed."

Jacob threw Rose a look, and I read his thoughts as he remembered a garish pink dog bed with "Born to be Wild" stitched in the side. I broke out in laughter as I saw what had occurred during my and Bella's absence.

"Jake just doesn't want his son to sleep in a girly bed," I threw out, knowing it would tweak him.

Seth was on the ground in spasms as he gasped for breath. Jared and Embry were smacking each other's backs in hysterics. Quil grinned down at Claire as she sat in his lap clapping her hands. She was as excited about the puppy as Nessie.

Jacob bared his teeth at me. I smiled back serenely. It looked like Bella and I were stuck with a dog. I wondered if the dog had psychological problems; he wasn't showing any fear. All animals sensed our predatory nature and shied away from us, yet he sat in Nessie's lap like a sentinel.

Nessie smiled up at everyone. "Thank you so much for being here for my party. Your presence was enough, but I love my gifts," she smiled so large that the dimple in her cheek flashed becomingly.

"Now, while we're all still here, I want to get a picture of the whole group," Alice chimed before we could even move. She disappeared for a moment and returned with a camera on a tripod. Alice spent several minutes arranging everyone to her specifications before she set the timer on the camera and dashed to her own position. "We're going to take five shots so that I can be assured of a good one, so everyone freeze."

As soon as the camera flashed for the fifth time, Emmett turned to Rosalie and deadpanned, "Maybe when we get these developed, we should ask the tech to touch up the red-eye from the flash."

Even the wolves, who had all been on their best behavior despite being surrounded by their ostensible mortal enemies, joined in the resulting laughter.

"OK, everyone," Alice announced yet again. "At Nessie's request, we have some outdoor activities planned. I should warn you that this will be very wet and messy, so if you plan to participate, don't do it in your party clothes. Also, human guests, I strongly suggest you watch from the sidelines. I see major bruising, concussions, and trips to the hospital in your future if you try to participate."

Alice had bowed to Nessie's request for fun at the party. Outside in large tubs were hundreds of water balloons: enough to start a small war. Water guns were inefficient for our use, because you couldn't make the water stream any more powerful than the capacity of the toy. Balloons, however, particularly the heavy duty ones Alice had purchased, could be hurled with enough force to rival bean-bag rounds fired from a shotgun. Alice's advisory to our human guests hadn't been an exaggeration.

As everyone dashed for empty spaces to change, I pulled Sam to the side and explained the level of ferocity this game could achieve. He gladly opted out for him and Emily; too busy enjoying his newlywed status. Kim took Claire, encouraging Jared and Quil to "go have fun." Rachel did the same for Paul, while Charlie and Sue looked on with a mixture of indulgence and macabre fascination.

In the end, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen and the Romanians gathered on the back porch with our human guests, while Sam and Emily remained inside, cuddled on the couch. Everyone else began to scatter across the meadow behind the house. I had opted out of the game so that I could speak with Eleazar.

Emmett and Rose headed for the river, figuring that several of the larger trees near the edge would provide cover. Nessie, Seth, Bella, Henry and the Amazon Coven headed toward the back of the garage, with a suspicious package in tow. The Denali and Irish Covens had bonded and were discussing the outcome they wanted with Siobhan. She laughed, looking up at Carlisle and shrugging her shoulders as they passed us. Benjamin and Tia had decided to strike off on their own, figuring that a smaller group would be harder to hit. The wolves determined to stick together, and were heckling Seth as a traitor. Seth looked at them and pointed at Henry, "Have you heard him talk about warfare and strategy? I'm sticking with either him or Jasper." Each group had grabbed several containers of balloons along the way, except for Nessie's. I wondered what they planned to utilize.

Alice and Jasper walked up to where I was standing by the back window and she handed me a small envelope. I nodded my head in appreciation, knowing what was inside. She had seen my thoughts and accessed the computer upstairs as she changed. I smiled at her in gratitude, and she giggled as they ran from the house, each holding a scooped wicker gauntlet that I recognized as Jai Alai cestae.

That sight made me doubly glad I was sitting out. I had been on the receiving end of that particular toy before. A human with a properly wielded cestus could hurl a ball at well above 180 mph, to say nothing of the speeds achieved with vampire strength. Alice and Jasper usually had to hold back to keep their water balloons from exploding in mid air from the sheer velocity.

I approached Sam and Emily as they sat on the couch, speaking softly to each other. Sam smiled as I stood in front of them.

"I was thinking that we needed to procure something for you and Emily in honor of your marriage. I hope you don't think me too presumptuous, but I thought about how nice it would be for you to get away for a little while, and of course Alice took care of the rest. I would guess that you two are booked on an all expense paid cruise out of Seattle, most likely for tomorrow," I reasoned, handing the envelope to them.

Sam started to decline, but I shook my head at him. "I'll sic Alice on you," I threatened. "Please, just go and enjoy. Once the baby gets here, things will change, and it may be a long time before you have any time to yourselves."

He opened the envelope and smiled at the correctness of my guess. "If we're going to make this cruise, we need to go home and pack," he told Emily. "Let me go see if Jake will let us take the car back to the house. He and the others can run home," he said, rising.

Charlie interrupted us at that point, "I'll drive you two home. I'm going fishing early in the morning with Mark. I need to get us home."

As Sam, Emily, and Sue started to the front of the house, Charlie remained behind. "Edward, after hearing some of the stories tonight, I think perhaps we need to have our little discussion soon."

I breathed a little sigh of relief, believing that I had dodged the proverbial bullet again.

He continued, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch."

DAMN! I nodded my head in agreement knowing, I wouldn't be able to put Charlie off any further. I shrugged the tension off and smiled as the two couples exited the house, holding hands.

Going back outside, I sat down beside Esme. Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen were standing toward the other end of the porch speaking with Vladimir and Stefan. Carlisle was interested in the information that the Romanians had shared regarding the publishing and history of Bram Stoker's book.

Fang had made himself at home in a blanket on Esme's lap. Seeing me look at the puppy, Esme said, "I figured he would get cold snuggled against me, so I found one of Nessie's old blankets." She shrugged with a smile on her face. Fang grudgingly honored me with a glance, before looking out through the railings toward the back yard. I smirked. Arrogant puppy, just like his father. Claire giggled as she gently reached over to stroke Fang's back. Kim and Rachel smiled at her enjoyment.

Suddenly Esme jumped, startling the puppy as she shouted out, "Wait! Stop! Before any of you begin, hold on one second." She flew by me, dumping Fang unceremoniously in my lap. She ran out into the flower garden and picked up the ugly gnome that I had given her for Valentine's Day flying back into the house with it. Fang followed her movement like I did, and then turned back to me.

I felt silly knowing what I was about to do. "It looks like you and I are stuck together. What do you say we make the best of it?" I held my hand out to him, allowing his tiny nose to get a good whiff of my scent. He turned, assuming much the same position he had held with Esme. As she came back to sit beside me, I muttered with glee, "Mom, if I knew you were going to love that ugly thing so much I wouldn't have bought it for you." She reached over and smacked me upside the head.

She called out, "You can start now."

For a few moments there was deadly silence as the opponents considered their plans. We could hear the murmurs from the deck, but each group was attempting to speak softly to keep their strategy silent. I was able however to read all their thoughts except Bella's.

Emmett had already begun climbing through the trees with a knapsack full of ammunition, planning to hit the opponents from higher up. He had directed Rose to lob as many balloons as possibly to make the other groups think that they were both still behind the trees. The wolves had developed a plan to keep the better shots' hands (mainly Jacob, Paul, and Embry) full of ammunition. Jared and Quil were manning the supply chain. The Irish and Denali clan were intent on targeting Jasper first, figuring he would be the stiffest competition. Benjamin and Tia were in the open near the riverbank, counting on Benjamin's ability to deflect any shots away with wind bursts, while Tia handled the water balloons.

Behind the garage, Nessie, Henry, Bella and Seth were preparing a crew-fired water balloon slingshot. I saw from Henry's mind that it was called the Beast, and could sling a water balloon 300 yards. He had already instructed Bella and Seth in how to hold the ends. He and Nessie's combined strength provided the pull back and targeting. Zafrina was directed to temporarily blind their targets as the balloons descended, while Senna and Kachiri were serving as the supply line, much like Jared and Quil. What intrigued me the most however was their ingenuity on ammunition. They had stolen their water balloons earlier and placed them in the freezer. Getting hit by one of their rounds was going to hurt. They had concocted some "special delivery" water shots for Emmett. He was going to be pissed. Esme looked over at me as I grinned in delight.

"Your grandchildren have mixed daisy perfume water balloons especially for Emmett."

She grinned in delight, "Let's hope he gets soaked, then." Kim, Rachel, and Claire giggled from their spot beside Esme.

The wolves were the first ones to break, sending a barrage at Jasper and Alice first. As the first rounds volleyed toward the wood line, I saw Jasper and Alice streak out and capture several balloons with their cestae. Using flawless Jai Alai technique, they spun in place and used the momentum to send their captured balloons hurtling back at extreme velocities.

The balloons streaked back into the woods at almost the precise spots they had exited, accompanied by the incredibly loud SPLAT when they found their targets. I heard one yelp, followed by several curse words. Alice's tinkling laughter rang out over the meadow and suddenly the sky was full of flying streaks of color.

I read Henry's thoughts as he determined precisely where his father was perched in the tree, and asked Kachiri for one of the "special delivery" balloons. I heard him calculate the precise range and he repositioned for the proper trajectory. The balloon streaked high into the tree and the sound of it hitting a vampire's body was obvious. Emmett began cursing a string of expletives as he realized what he smelled. His vocal reaction revealed his location, and the volleys began descending on him, intent on taking him down before he could reach anyone. The sound of his nails against the tree bark indicated that he was retreating back to where Rose was attempting to cover him. While they were occupied by the frontal attack, Benjamin took the opportunity to raise a wave of water from the river behind them. We all heard Rose's shriek as it crashed down upon them.

As the pandemonium built, even Carlisle and Eleazar stopped talking with the Romanians to enjoy the show. Vladimir and Stefan looked out over the chaos and shook their heads indulgently. I caught Eleazar's attention and motioned for him to come over to sit by me.

"I'm sorry for not rising to join you, Eleazar, but my newest family member has become quite comfortable," I looked down to the puppy sleeping in my lap.

"It isn't a problem Edward," he half spoke, half laughed as he sat down in the chair beside me. "I must say; this is the first time I've seen a vampire with a pet. It's quite amusing actually."

"Yes, leave it to Jacob to make me amusing," I smirked.

"What's on your mind, Edward?" Eleazar asked directly.

My eyes moved toward the tree line where I knew Henry was choosing his next target like a little Napoleon. In that moment, Nessie's mental voice caught my attention. She and Henry were deep in a whispered discussion about experimenting with a new launch angle, using terminology usually reserved for high-order physics equations. Her inquisitive, analytical mind never ceased to amaze me.

"Come to think of it, shall we go for a walk? This discussion should probably best be held in private." I rose and gently placed Fang back into Esme's lap. Eleazar and I walked through the house and out the front door, away from the war occurring behind us. When I thought we were far enough away that our conversation couldn't be heard I asked, "Have you been able to determine whether or not Henry has a gift? Carlisle and I have spoken about this and wanted your input."

He turned to me and stopped. "I get nothing from him, Edward." Then he chuckled, "Well, other than he is an extremely intelligent and inquisitive young man, and you don't have to have a gift to pick that up. He's quite ferocious as well. Seth is right, if I was planning to win in that competition, I would stick with either Henry or Jasper."

"So, when you say nothing, you don't mean it like what you sensed when you identified Bella as a shield?"

"No. When I read a vampire for a gift, it's always a very clear yes or no, accompanied by details of any detected ability. With humans, I have to concentrate and focus on them individually, but Henry and Nessie are as easy to read as vampires. Bella was unique in that I couldn't get a read off of her at all. In Henry's case, I can read him perfectly well, and he doesn't display an ability of any sort."

I sighed in relief.

"You're concerned. Why?" he said, having picked up on my emotion.

"We're only guessing that Felix is his father. Henry's thought patterns are already far more complex than anything I've ever picked up from Felix, and he isn't even a year old yet. We've been concerned that we misidentified his father, but your observation helps to solidify the supposition."

"Felix has always been a glorified thug, but that means little," Eleazar responded. "Perhaps Henry gets his intellect from his mother's side of the family? And even if that's not the case, it's perfectly normal for a prodigy to be produced by two otherwise normal parents. Honestly, Henry reminds me so much of Emmett that I'm tempted to chalk it all up to nurture overruling nature. I think you and Carlisle can rest assured that Henry will grow into a remarkable young man, regardless of his biological parentage."

"While we're on the subject, though, I should mention that Nessie's gift seems to be expanding in its scope."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, normally a vampire's ability remains static and unchanging. They can increase and fine-tune their control of their gift via experience and the like, but the actual limits of what they can accomplish remain relatively static. The sense I get from Nessie has shifted since we were here in December; strengthened in a variety of small ways. I can't say what the result will be, merely that her gift is increasing in power and scope. I've never seen anything like it."

"But, how is that possible?" I asked.

"I can't say for certain, but I would attribute it to the fact that she is still growing. Vampires are physically frozen from the moment they're changed, and their abilities remain static as well. Nessie, on the other hand, is still growing. Rapidly. My only theory is that her gift is growing along with the rest of her. There isn't really any way to test the theory, since she's the only known gifted hybrid in existence. I can only guess at what her abilities might become in the future, but I expect they will be extremely powerful.

We talked for several more minutes about our growing family before he clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I think the war has ended," he said, acknowledging the general lack of the sound of balloons streaking at inhuman speeds. We could hear relaxed laughter and joking conversation as the scattered combatants slowly assembled behind the house.

I could see through various thoughts that the groups had finally run out of ammunition, and had collected in the middle of the meadow to laugh at each other's appearances. Several individuals, particularly the wolves, were rubbing various sore spots on their bodies. Some were calling foul on Benjamin for his miniature rains storms, Rose glared at him good-naturedly and muttered "Moses" at him. Benjamin flashed her a devilish grin. The wolves were speaking with Jasper about the game of Jai- Alai. Clearly they would be utilizing his source for the game soon.

When we rounded the corner, I couldn't see anyone in the group who wasn't wet to some degree. At the same moment I made the observation, I felt an impact on the front of my shirt and looked down, startled. Alice had reserved one of the balloons for me and had waited for me to turn the corner, having foreseen where I would be returning. The sound made the whole group look up at me.

Jacob stated, "Hey, how come Edward got off Scott free?"

All eyes took on menacing looks. I began backing around the corner away from Eleazar, hoping that my speed would serve me at this moment. However, before I took two steps backwards, I was tackled from behind. I was momentarily amazed that someone had been able to sneak up on me until I smelled Bella's unique fragrance. With her speed, she had already carried me into the crowd, unceremoniously dumping me into a large mud puddle before I could react.

Jasper and Emmett jumped on me, shoving mud into my face, laughing the whole time. I threw my arm out to my side and snatched Bella's legs out from under her, adding her to our pile. She shrieked as I snatched up a large handful of mud and threw it in her direction. Hearing Emmett's next planned move, I flipped him over onto his back, spinning to grab Jasper around the neck. Unfortunately, what I couldn't account for was the rapid addition of multiple vampire and wolf bodies, as everyone piled into the scrum. It turned into a mud-wrestling battle royale.

The melee continued until a high-pressure stream of water shocked us all into immobility. Esme stood just to the side of the yard with the industrial-capacity fire hose that Rose had installed in the garage. Fire, of course, was always our biggest fear and Rose worried that one day something might happen in the garage to destroy her precious car. She had paid a mint to have the piping installed. Esme proceeded to hose us all down, as Carlisle and the other spectators laughed uproariously.

She shut the water off once she had everyone's attention, and placed her hand on her hip. "I wish you could see yourselves."

I turned to look at Emmett, and almost didn't recognize him as he was covered from head to toe in mud. He looked back me and we both began laughing. Soon the entire group had joined in, looking at each other in amusement. Esme produced a camera with her free hand and began snapping pictures of the group as we all posed in various frivolous positions.

"Okay, I have enough." The camera vanished into her pocket, and she snapped the hose back on in the same motion. Vampire and wolf alike scattered under the spray, headed in all directions. I saw Jacob grab Nessie and dive for cover, and then heard my mother's ringing laughter as Bella and I jumped hand in hand into the river.

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize for the delay in posting. Since I referred to so many of the presents given at Valentine's Day, I delayed the posting of this chapter to coincide with the posting of the final chapter (Emmett's) of Family Tradition. FT came out of a reader's request for out-takes from Harvest Moon - I don't think she knew what would come from such a simple request.**

**I was handed Ms. Meyer's four novels this summer by a friend. After reading them all within a week, I started looking for more. I have read a few fan fictions since that time. One of those was a story A Life Extraordinary by LolaShoes. In the story Bella asks the Cullens a myriad of questions preparing herself for the change. One of the questions was whether or not they had ever had a pet. The answer was yes - a dog. Emmett jokingly said the dog's name was "Snack." I laughed my head off. In honor of that story, "Snack" was referenced here.**

**Many thanks to MiDoRi-KoKoRo for her suggestions on bands that would suit Edward's fancy.**

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Visit her stories for good lemony experiences. She specifically wrote one of her chapters on Loving Edward for me - she is a doll.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. I have attempted to convince him that he needs to give up his day job and start a editing business. Help me in my quest! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral you are missing an experience. It isn't a happily ever after story, but is an excellent read! **


	32. Confession

Open Confession is good for the soul.

Scottish Proverb

Promptly at noon, as promised, I heard the sound of Charlie's police cruiser turn off the highway onto the drive. I was waiting on the front steps for him. Both Bella and Alice had wanted to accompany me; Bella, because this was her father and she thought possibly she would serve as a deterrent to any anger I was about to face; Alice, because she wanted to help me monitor the conversation. I had proverbially "put my foot down." Charlie needed to have this conversation with me, and me only. Even Nessie had attempted to convince me. When spoken words did not persuade me, she placed her hand against my face and pleaded, but to no avail.

Our guests had all left early this morning, headed back to their respective habitats. Even with our family of eleven, the house felt strangely empty without our cousins and friends. We had promised the Amazons that we would see them after Jacob's graduation. We had already planned a trip to Isle Esme in celebration, and hoped to have the opportunity to see Huilen and Nahuel at the same time. Siobhan requested that we make a trip to the Emerald Isle soon. Vladimir and Stefan left after spending some time speaking with Nessie. I heard Carlisle struggle as he attempted to make reparations to them. His normally eloquent speech was stilted as he wished them well on their journey.

I grinned at hearing Charlie's thoughts as he rounded the last corner. A man of few words, he was internally fussing at Mark's inability to remain quiet while fishing. When he saw me sitting there, his mind quickly switched gears. _Eager, isn't he? _I smirked at how inaccurate _that _observation was. Perhaps Charlie needed a little more training in his investigative skills. I stood as he stopped directly in front of me and rolled down the window.

"Charlie," I said in acknowledgment of him.

"Edward," he replied as he hit the unlock button, motioning for me to slide into the passenger seat.

Perfect. We sounded like two prizefighters sizing each other up. I did take it as encouraging that I was finally invited to sit on this particular side of the cage. I looked at all the controls on the console in front of me and thought just how much fun Emmett and Henry would have in this vehicle.

"We're going down to the diner to pick up my lunch," he said pulling away from the house. "Then we are going back to the house for the day. Sue went over to La Push to visit with Seth. I hope you don't have any objections?"

I wanted to laugh. Lke he was giving me a choice. "No, that'll be fine."

"I'm assuming that I don't need to pick you up anything?" he questioned.

Leave it to Charlie to get to the first issue so quickly. No small talk; he was going right to the heart of the matter.

"Edward, I need to know a few things fairly quickly. First, do I need to be concerned that your family, which now includes my daughter," he stumbled over his words for a moment, "has had anything to do with the people that go missing around this area every year?"

He was attempting to wrap his brain around the vision of Bella as a vampire … his baby girl sinking her teeth into someone. His picture wasn't too far off, if he would just substitute a snarling mountain lion in her arms versus the faceless person he was envisioning.

My own vision of her in that manner was clouded with desire. It was hard to watch her feed anymore without feeling savage satisfaction and desire mixed. Our siblings avoided going hunting with us after becoming unwilling observers to several graphic situations. I shook my head to dispel the feelings those memories roused in me. I smiled internally, certain that Charlie wouldn't want me to disclose my thoughts. Instead, I returned to the explanation by saying, "Charlie, my family doesn't feed off humans."

He turned slightly toward me after making the turn out of our driveway toward Forks, his quirked eyebrow asking silently for me to continue.

"Other vampires follow the more traditional diet, but we don't." I took a deep breath and sorted through what I thought he would be able to understand. "Carlisle is our father in many ways. He's never hunted humans, and has taught us to follow the same dictates."

I had spoken to the family, wanting to know exactly how much of our history I had permission to disclose. It was a unanimous vote. They all agreed that Charlie deserved full disclosure for any questions he asked.

"So, none of you have ever attacked a human?" he sounded amazed.

Damn. "No. I'm not going to lie to you Charlie. Some of us have slipped over the years."

Bella attempted to convince me that Charlie would understand my rebellion period. In fact, she insinuated that he would probably revel in the thought that I had served justice to the unjust. But, if he didn't question specifically which of our family had been the worst offender, I wasn't going to divulge that information. He looked over in a panic.

"Charlie, when a human awakens as a vampire, the first couple years are… challenging. The smell of human blood ignites a craving that I can only equate to addiction. To learn to live with that craving, to transcend it, is almost impossible. Only a few others live as we do."

"The eyes…" he murmured. He was sorting through the individuals he had just met, rapidly classifying the groups.

"Yes, vampires that live off animal blood don't retain red eyes, they gradually change to gold."

He startled, "But Bella …"

"Bella confounds us all Charlie." I heard him snicker. I started to explain but he held up his hand. "We're almost at the diner; hold off until after we leave. We have the rest of the day for me to understand this all."

Great; all day to face the inquisition.

Within just a few minutes he was back with a bag of steaming food. The smell was horrid. My nose must have twitched; giving me away.

He grinned as he put it between us. "I guess that explains why you never ate at the house. I always wondered. I figured you where just on some strange diet. Come to think of it, I guess you are." He smiled subtly at his own joke.

"Sue won't let me eat my favorite greasy foods. After Harry and Billy, she's all into cooking healthy. I'm using you to sneak around her." He grinned over to me. "You were saying about Bella…"

"If it would be acceptable, perhaps I should just start from the beginning." I took his silence as permission.

"Charlie, I have existed on this Earth for many years. Until I met your daughter, I never knew what it was like to be in love. I felt the love of my family, both biological and adopted, but I didn't know what it was like to have another person call to you." I was going to leave the rest of that unspoken. "But Bella was still a human, and the way I felt about her was unprecedented. My presence in her life drew the attention of others of our kind. I tried to protect her, but I wasn't always successful."

"The incident in Phoenix?" he guessed.

A hiss escaped my throat before I could contain it. I saw Charlie jump. "I apologize, Charlie." I laughed out loud at my lack of control. "It's an involuntary reaction I have when I think of that time." My laughter seemed to set him at ease. "Yes, the incident in Phoenix was one example."

Charlie stiffened beside me. "Is Bella still in danger from this … per…individual?"

I almost laughed again at his stumbling over a classification for our kind, but then dark satisfaction emanated from me as I said, "No, we took care of both of them."

Charlie jerked the car to a stop in front of his home and looked over at me. Seeing the savage look on my face, he smiled. I was stunned.

"Good, because I was about to ask how I would take care of that," he said. "I'm to assume that your kind can be killed?"

"Yes, but only another vampire or wolf can accomplish that feat."

"Jake…" he whispered. "Ah, I see now." And truly he did. I didn't think the distinction between the Quileute wolves and true werewolves was all that important here.

"What turned the tide between you two?" he asked as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. I followed him inside to the kitchen where he spread his food in front of him. Before he could take the first bite, I saw his mind recognize a fact.

"Wait. At the wedding, I saw you eat cake?" he asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. We can eat, but our bodies can't digest the stuff, so we have to regurgitate it later. It's a nasty process," I said with humor.

Charlie actually grinned, enjoying my discomfort as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Back to Bella, and I'll answer your question about Jacob soon. After Phoenix, I was torn. I loved Bella with every ounce of my body, but I was afraid. Afraid what my existence would mean for her. After an unfortunate incident during her birthday party…"

He interrupted me, "The stitches in her arm…"

"Yes, well, after the accident, I decided that Bella would be better off without me in her life. I left in the hope that she would forget me and move on to someone less dangerous."

He actually snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that was going to happen. Trust me; I tried everything. Sorry, but at the time I thought you were the Devil incarnate."

Realizing that I would have agreed with him until recently, I hung my head for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes again. "I thought it would be for the better. But we were both miserable. Then Alice received the news about Bella's cliff diving experience, and thought she was dead. I found out, and I just couldn't exist any longer without Bella. I provoked the rulers of our world in the hopes that they would destroy me, but Bella and Alice came to my rescue."

I realized that Charlie had gone completely still. "Edward, first I need you to understand there is no way that Alice would have "heard" about that incident, so I know you are holding something back. And secondly, are you telling me that my daughter walked into some gathering of vampires and came out still a human?"

Hmm… okay, where to go with this? I saw Alice's face clearly. _If he asks, or guesses, just tell him._

I looked at him for a long moment, determining just what to say. He raised his eyebrows. I saw now where Bella got that particular mannerism.

"Alice sees the future, Charlie." His thoughts struggled between horror, disbelief, humor and then finally settled on acceptance. "In her grief, she rushed to Forks 'knowing' it was too late to save Bella, but in hopes of being here for you. Imagine her surprise and relief when she arrived here and found Bella alive. However the damage of the misconception was done and I was already on my way to incite my own death."

"So her power isn't infallible?" he asked, setting his sandwich down, suddenly feeling a little queasy with this venture into the unknown.

"She sees the future when people make decisions. The future changes as their minds change. In Bella's situation, it was more as a result of her proximity to Jacob."

Charlie started to ask the question.

"Alice can't see the wolves' future, and their presence hides those around them. We believe it to be a defense mechanism. Alice just believes it to be her own personal persecution." I quirked my lips, remembering her rants.

I returned to my discussion. "Bella and Alice arrived in time to save me, but it came with a price. Humans cannot know of our existence. That knowledge is a death sentence. The leaders only allowed us to leave with the promise that Bella would be turned into a vampire."

Charlie's hands fisted hearing this.

"I tried, Charlie. I tried every way I could to keep her from becoming like me. We could have found a way to conceal her from our leaders. I think it might have worked. I thought if I could help her see what she was giving up that she would allow her life to progress normally. I would have stayed with her until the end, and then I would have found a way to join her. I'm glossing over a lot of arguing between us…"

He smiled knowing just how stubborn Bella could be.

"… but Bella was determined. She wanted this; to be able to live with me forever. I was determined to do everything in my power to keep her human."

"And what happened?" he asked quietly, suddenly dreading the knowledge.

"A negotiated deal… and Renesmee." I said, looking at him and dreading his reaction.

His faced paled to the point I thought he would pass out. I waited until his color returned to somewhat normal before I began to speak again.

"Charlie, I need you to know. We didn't know. I was worried about my strength and whether or not Bella and I could be…" I stopped. This was horribly embarrassing. This was Bella's father I was speaking too.

I grimaced and looked down before continuing. "I was worried that I might hurt her by making love to her."

His hand slapped down on the table in front of me. I jolted up and looked at his face. He was astounded. "The two of you didn't… do... _that_… before the wedding?" he struggled out.

I shook my head negatively at him.

"Then son, I owe you… well, not an apology… perhaps a thanks. Your behavior was above and beyond reproach and far more than I would have expected from any other young person today."

"I wasn't raised that way, Charlie." I saw the conversation between him and Bella race through his mind. _Maybe the times have, but Edward is very old-fashioned. You have nothing to worry about._

"Exactly how old are you, Edward?"

I smiled at him. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago. I became a vampire at the age of 17 when Carlisle found me dying of Spanish Influenza."

He looked incredulous. "You mentioned Nessie," he croaked out through his constricted throat.

I realized his mind was still reeling from the age issue, so I repeated myself.

"As I was saying, I was worried about being intimate with Bella. We never imagined that there was even a possibility of us conceiving a child. We returned to Forks about three weeks later, Nessie was born almost one month to the day after our wedding. Her astounding growth almost killed Bella."

I returned my gaze to him again. "I even attempted to get Bella to abort the child, because I thought she would never survive the birth. She refused, protecting the unborn baby inside her. She was set on her belief that everything would work out in the end, and I was set on my course, fueled by the dread that the child would be the death of her. We were both right."

I paused to formulate where to go next, and Charlie's horror ridden voice interrupted the silence.

"You bit her to keep her from dying, didn't you? You were forced to make a decision."

"Yes," I said just a little too harshly. "However, I don't want to leave you with the impression that it wouldn't have happened any other way. I had committed myself, but I was attempting to still convince her otherwise. I wasn't being very successful though, until the honeymoon."

We were both embarrassed by the connotation. I heard his thoughts tumbling through his mind, but again Charlie's ability to accept the unknown was unparalleled. Seeing Jacob's transformation first obviously helped in this matter. I knew he was about to ask.

"You asked about Jacob earlier. I asked his permission to share the story with you. You have been incredibly accepting of this situation so far, Charlie. I ask for just a little more patience in hearing the rest of the story."

He waved his hand at me to continue as he picked up his sandwich again.

"We lived in Forks many years ago, during the time of Jake's great-grandfather; Ephraim Black. The Quileutes carry a gene that causes their transformation into wolves, and it's activated by the presence of vampires. They had met our kind before, and the previous ones were a threat to the Quileutes' survival. We convinced Ephraim that we were different and wanted to live in peace. We agreed on a treaty with them that, as long as we never bit a human, we could co-exist in an uneasy truce. Jacob had heard the legends but didn't really believe them until he faced his first transformation. He hated me for two very good reasons. My existence had just altered his life in an indescribable way, and I had broken the heart of the woman he also loved, by leaving. My return did not endear me to him."

I heard Charlie snicker and looked up at him again from where I had been staring sightlessly. He was remembering many of the scenes between Jacob and me, including the night that Bella had broken her hand punching Jacob. I grinned, knowing that all that was behind us now.

"Okay, help me here, Edward. I know Jacob loved Bella with a passion. He fought tooth and nail, and, trust me, that has a whole new connotation for me now. So, you come back with a very pregnant Bella in tow, and it seems like Jacob did a 180-degree turn after Nessie was born. Now he's like Bella's best friend again, without the tension between the two of you. I asked Sue, and she said that was something you, Bella, or Jacob were going to have to explain."

And of course, Fate would find it funny to have me be the one. "Remember when I tell you this that Jacob is right down the highway at my house. If you want to take it out on him, I probably wouldn't interfere. I'm still a little upset over Nessie's surprise birthday gift."

Charlie laughed loudly. "You have to admit Edward, the puppy is cute."

I grinned. "Charlie, animals _run_ from us. They don't just wag their tails asking for a ball to be thrown."

We both chuckled for a moment, and then he looked to me and asked, "So, are you going to continue?"

I smirked, shaking my head, wishing I could just let this go. "Have you ever heard of animals imprinting?"

"I think so. Where they see something and then like a switch is thrown and they follow that thing wherever it goes. Ducks will imprint on chickens, etc…" Charlie answered giving a very brief synopsis while his thoughts were racing as to how this had anything to do with our conversation.

"The wolves have a similar phenomenon. When they meet their mates, it's like everything else before that time becomes less important. They can't break the bond; it's permanent and irreversible."

I saw him run through the look on Sam's face when he looked at Emily, Jared's as he looked at Kim. He definitely understood the concept.

"But, I don't understand. If he feels that way about Bella, how is he standing by so calmly in light of your apparent love for one another?"

Well, he had the concept, just not the right recipient.

"Jacob loved Bella with all his human heart, but he didn't imprint on Bella, Charlie."

I saw him remembering Jacob's face shining, similar to what he recalled on Sam's and Jared's. Then, in his memories, he followed Jacob's glances and saw them light on Nessie.

Charlie shot straight up, putting his hands on the table and leaning over at me. "Are you telling me that Jacob Black thinks that he's going to snatch up my granddaughter one day?" he yelled at me, a mix of fury, disbelief, and cold calculation apparent on his face. Had this not been such a serious situation, I would have laughed. He was running through many of the same scenarios involving Jacob that I had previously fantasized.

I held my hands up in supplication. "Charlie, it's inevitable. I fought it harder than you can ever imagine, but in the end I realized that no one would ever suit Nessie better than Jacob. He would die protecting her. And I can't imagine a better person to have as a son in law," I added with sincerity at the end.

His arms trembled with the onslaught of emotions.

"Charlie, truly, do you think I would let him live if he stepped out of the lines of propriety? He will protect her until she is of an age to make the decision about her life. But you need to understand she feels the same way about him. She is as possessive of him as he is protective of her."

He plopped down into the chair again in stunned silence.

"Right now, his only thoughts are to protect her and make her life as idyllic as possible. One day, he'll see her as more than just a little kid. I'll have to deal with his thoughts then, and I may be in a fury. But for now he just wants her to be happy."

"Edward, what do you mean 'I'll have to deal with his thoughts'?

I surrendered and said, "Alice isn't the only individual in our family with special skills."

"You read minds, don't you?" he guessed. But before he would let me answer, I heard his thoughts and was stunned. "There were times I wondered. I would turn and catch your amusement when something went through my mind. You were just too intuitive for a kid. Well, now, knowing you are over a hundred years old, I guess it could've just been the wisdom you had obtained over the years, but it makes better sense of the situation to know that you can do that."

Bella truly took after her intuitive father. He sat pondering for a few minutes before the reality truly hit him. He gasped. "So you've always been able to read everything I have ever thought about you." He blushed deep red reminding me so much of Bella.

"Only what you thought in my presence. I can't read everything from your mind, just what you are thinking at the time." Truly he didn't need to know just how often I heard his thoughts as I hid in his daughter's room.

This didn't help him much. He was still mortified. His thoughts turned to Bella, wondering how it was I could live with hearing everything that crossed her mind.

I answered his unspoken question. "I can't read her mind, unless she allows me too."

His eyes snapped to me. "And the others?" He was inquiring about their gifts.

"Jasper can control emotions, and trust me, that's a boon with so many headstrong people living together. Nessie can project her thoughts into your head by touching you." I saw various pictures of her placing her hands against individuals' faces run through his mind. "Yes, that's exactly how she does it."

"Finally, Bella can protect us from the mental gifts of others. She shields us."

He laughed, "That doesn't surprise me; she's always taken care of everyone." His thoughts then took a sad turn.

"Edward, I've been worried about Nessie's growth. I have attempted to not think about it around your family because I didn't want you to see my fear. What will happen?" he asked in an anguished voice.

"She's going to be fine. We've encountered others like her in the world. They grow rapidly until maturity and then their aging stops. At least one of them is older than me, so it seems that they are immortal as well." I couldn't keep the joy out of my voice.

Henry's face raced through his mind. "Yes, he'll follow the same pattern."

He took and deep breath, and I was astounded at what he was going to say next. "Well, I suppose it makes sense. You are a predator, and in the animal kingdom predators mature quickly, reaching their adult stature rapidly and remaining that way until their death. It would make sense that your offspring would follow the same pattern."

Then his mind altered course again, "Henry isn't Rose and Emmett's?"

"Not biologically."

I took a deep breath aligning my thoughts again for what seemed like the hundredth time. I was again astounded that I had ever thought this man simple.

"After Nessie was born, our leaders received information about her from another vampire. They came to Forks to investigate. I'm not going to make it sound like less than it was Charlie; they came to destroy us."

His hands fisted again on the table.

"Through the support of our various friends and the wolves, we were able to bring the situation to a peaceful conclusion, but the Volturi will never truly leave us alone. Alice maintains a constant vigil, monitoring their plans for us. We will not be caught unawares."

"The Volturi are the ones that destroyed the two… um…"

I felt a moment of humor, realizing he was having a hard time describing Vladimir and Stefan. It wasn't surprising that Charlie would find them as disturbing as we did. In reality, I was surprised that he wasn't more horrified. I took pity on him.

"Yes, the Volturi are the ones that destroyed Vladimir and Stefan's kingdom."

"Then pardon me for being a doomsayer, Edward, but from what I gathered listening to those two, these Volturi are ruthless. As you said, I doubt your family has heard the end of them, and that makes it my concern as well. Anyway, what does this have to do with Henry?"

"We believe that Henry was sired by one of the guards after they left Forks going back to Italy. The human mother was left here impregnated, and she didn't have anyone to save her when Henry was born. The wolves found Henry quite by accident. We couldn't just allow him to be destroyed or mature without guidance. One of the other rules of our world is that you take responsibility for the newborns you create. Since no one else was here to take on that responsibility, we stepped in."

Charlie had just gotten a very condensed version of our history. He stared down at the table, mulling over the implications of what he had just learned. He replayed our entire conversation in his mind again as we sat in silence. I saw his mind replay the first time he saw Bella after Nessie's birth, and I answered the question as I saw it unfolding.

"As I said, she's been the most unique of us all. When she woke up, after I bit her, she had an almost supernatural control over her thirst. We were going to leave until she could gain control; and we planned for her contact with you to be long distance until that time. When you came to the house unexpectedly and she was able to control herself, we began to hope that it wouldn't have to be that way. She wore contacts to hide the color of her eyes from you until they turned gold."

He cleared his throat before he looked back at me, "Now that this is out in the open, will you consider staying local so that I can watch Nessie grow up?" His voice held just a subtle touch of anguish at the thought that we would leave. He had been willing to accept our absence, but not gracefully.

I smiled over at him. "We're going to Seattle to the university. Bella and I have already been accepted, and I don't doubt that Jacob will receive word soon. We'll just be a few hours away."

I left Charlie at his house not much later. He had asked a few more simple questions for clarification, but I could sense his need to be alone. I left him still sitting at the table in the kitchen; his mind dancing around the information he had been given. I ran through the forest toward the house, anticipating seeing Bella and Nessie. I hadn't had to tell Charlie everything, like what happened to Renee, or the level at which our family did live under a threat, and for that I was glad.

Bella met me not far from the house, spinning me into a tree before she crushed her lips to mine. Alice had probably given the family a blow-by-blow account of Charlie's and my conversation. I tore my lips away from her only by sheer willpower, and of course the motivation provided by the sound of Nessie and Jacob running toward us.

__________

Misfortune struck again less than a week later, as Anna's mother finally succumbed to her long battle. We flew to Chicago to be with Anna for the funeral. It was easy to be thankful for the joy in your life when you witnessed her father's grief at his loss. Alice let me know through her thoughts that she saw that Anna's father would not last much longer. Anna would be coming to live with us not too long after the upcoming New Year, following her father's death.

We took the trip to New York; enjoying the sights, and the weeks began to pass quickly again as Halloween came and provided Jasper and Emmett the opportunity for their yearly tradition of pranks. Thanksgiving was celebrated with the wolf pack, and I couldn't conceive of a noisier, more chaotic event. Jasper and Emmett had spent hours on-line looking up every joke about Indians they could find in preparation for the day. I thought a war was going to break out at one point.

Jacob finally received his acceptance letter and financial aid packet for the University and Esme threw herself into the renovations at the newly purchased lodge property in Seattle. She informed us that each of the couples would have their own private cottages, with Carlisle and Esme renovating the main A-frame to accommodate the family living room. Even Jacob had his own place and joked that when Seth crashed, they would have an official "bachelor pad." I knew he was more excited about the small pool than anything. He was envisioning afternoons spent sleeping in the sun. I tried to remind him that Seattle wasn't much sunnier than Forks but he just accused me of trying to steal his joy.

I mentioned to her privately that she should plan for one more guest. She quirked her eyebrow at me and I explained about Alice's vision of Anna's impending adoption into the family. As I imagined, Esme was thrilled after the initial sadness over Anna's losses. I wondered just how many more fledglings Esme would take in and grinned with the realization that her heart knew no bounds.

As Fate would have it, not all things were "peaches and cream" as Jacob would say. Not long after Thanksgiving, Alice and I were engaged in a mental game of chess when she had a disturbing vision. Luckily, Carlisle was also reading a new medical journal on the couch, so he was immediately informed there was a problem when I hissed his name. I relayed the vision as it continued to evolve in her mind. Volturi guards were in Seattle. Alice didn't see them coming to Forks, they weren't here for us; they were looking for something… or someone. Dawning horror bloomed in our minds, and I quickly asked, "Do you see them coming for him, Alice?"

She shook her head negatively, but she was distressed.

The three of us dashed to the window, looking out onto the back meadow. The rest of the family and several of the wolf pack were engaged in a game of football. At that precise moment, Emmett picked up Henry, who was holding onto the football, and dashed through the line. Rose tackled Emmett and they fell into a pile giggling, Henry pressed between them.

"Then don't tell them anything," Carlisle whispered softly so that his voice wouldn't carry. "Let's keep this between us."

I turned to Carlisle in amazement. It wasn't like him to keep secrets.

"Edward, we don't know for sure, and my daughter is truly happy for the first time in almost a century. Please don't think badly of me to want to protect that happiness for as long as possible. Alice will let us know in time, if we need to inform Rose and Emmett of any concerns," he continued to whisper, staring out at Rose with a haunted look in his eyes.

* * *

Esme startled me from my recollections when she looked around the room one evening and announced, "I think I'd like to go to the Wyoming house for Christmas this year." As soon as Esme mentioned the possibility, everyone in the room began to smile in anticipation. Carlisle had built a huge log cabin nestled on acreage that backed up to Yellowstone National Park, just off of Highway 120 north of Cody, Wyoming. The Buffalo Bill Reservoir was located directly south of us. It probably would be a winter wonderland. Even going slow, it wouldn't take us but a good night's drive to make it there.

Carlisle looked around the room at our eager faces. He grinned and then turned to Esme, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I've already asked off until after New Years. After last Christmas, I wanted to at least be home to enjoy us all being together." He looked pointedly at Alice and Jasper.

Alice huffed, "Well, while some of you were socializing, Jasper and I had to go globe trotting to save all our skins." Carlisle laughed as he stood to go phone the cabin's caretaker.

I realized abruptly as I looked over at my family we weren't all going to fit. The access road to the cabin was difficult in the extreme, and would be nearly impassable in the middle of winter. We kept a pair of rugged Hummer H1's in Cody, so that we could swap out our regular cars for the trip to the cabin, but the two vehicles combined only had seating for eight. That left us three seats short. I heard Emmett reach the same conclusion, and we grinned at each other.

"Emmett, do you still have that number for Jasper's cousin up in Cody?

Jasper grimaced, and everyone other than Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and Henry burst out laughing. Bella looked to me for explanation.

"On one of our previous visits, we drove past a used car dealership: Whitlock Motors. Of course, Emmett just had to go inside to check the place out. When we introduced Jasper, the owner spent at least two hours trying to figure out if they were long lost relatives. I think he was beginning to narrow down some cousins in Texas just before we left."

Bella turned to Jasper and giggled.

"Sure, Bella, laugh, but the guy kept swearing I looked like someone he referred to as Cousin Bubba," he growled out.

"Seriously, Emmett, I need that number. I need to call and see if we can purchase something to get us through the trip this time. Maybe he'll have a Jeep or something appropriate in stock."

Alice chuckled before she said, "Have Jasper call, and maybe you'll get a family discount."

Jasper sighed in exacerbation. "Edward, just get it over with. Call the Hummer place in Seattle and see if they have any of the H1s pre-owned. We'll have to go a little slower on the highway, but you can just leave it there. We can take enough of the cars from here and share the ride back."

Rose spoke up, "Jake gets to ride in the Volvo."

As Rose and Jacob continued bickering, I began to grin in anticipation. I was conjuring up scenes of sledding, skiing, snowboarding and snowball fights. Bella looked at me, and I raced across the room to grab her up into my arms, placing kisses all over her face. Even Fang felt the anticipation and began barking excitedly as he ran around the room. Hmm… I'd have to watch out for him. Not so friendly wolves roamed those woods.

I was feeling devious, so I turned to Alice. "Um, Alice, we have a problem."

She looked up at me, and went still for a minute. Then, with a loud shriek, she waved toward Bella, Nessie, Henry, and Jake. "In the car! Now! We have shopping to do." She flew up the stairs to grab her purse.

Bella growled at me. I leaned down slowly, feathering my lips across hers.

"Sorry, Love -" I murmured roughly, suddenly overwhelmed by the lust engendered by her proximity " - but again, we have to perpetuate the human facade. Can't have you going down the slopes in a bikini. I would enjoy it, and it goes without saying that any human that saw you would as well… but then we would have to kill them so it really isn't a good option."

In the end, I went with the group to Seattle and purchased yet again another vehicle. I was lucky to find a 2006 H1 that had been traded in. It had been the last year that the model was available for commercial purchase, and it sported all the utility options we would need (I just didn't have time to make contact with our friends in the military to get a newer one). Alice had ransacked an outfitter store, purchasing clothing for everyone in the family, including outerwear and boots for Fang. Four new sets of skis were strapped to the top of the Hummer for Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and Henry.

Within just a day, we were packed and ready to leave as evening fell. We had gone to Charlie's earlier in the day to celebrate Christmas with Sue and him, after explaining our last minute change of plans. With Bella in the passenger seat, and Jacob, Nessie, and Fang already asleep in back, I followed the caravan of the Mercedes, BMW, and Volvo headed East toward Wyoming.

**Author's Note:**

**After my last chapter, I was asked to do an outtake on Seth and Tanya. I put together a little glimpse of an interaction between them and have posted under a new story Harvest Moon - outtakes. The chapter is called Seth and the Succubus. Hope you enjoy Starla1979.**

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Visit her stories for good lemony experiences. She specifically wrote one of her chapters on Loving Edward for me - she is a doll.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. I have attempted to convince him that he needs to give up his day job and start a editing business. Help me in my quest! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral you are missing an experience. It isn't a happily ever after story, but is an excellent read! **


	33. Premonition

Before I came for centuries

For something I could never see;

And what it was became itself,

And the force became at last the whole of me.

Premonition at Twilight

Philip Levine

We arrived in Cody mid morning. At the storage facility where we kept the other two Hummers, I was able to obtain another space so that we could leave the new one when we decided to return to Forks. We transferred the items from the three cars into the other two Hummers, made a quick stop at the grocery store for Jacob, and headed north.

As we started up the steep, winding mountain road, Bella laughed. "You know, when you told me we needed these things to get to this place, I wondered if you might be overreacting."

Nessie and Jacob were both staring out the windows at the sudden drops just feet from the tires, which were quickly replaced by thick forest limbs scraping against the sides of the vehicle. Fang barked frantically when he spotted a squirrel in one limb just several feet from where he stared out the window from Nessie's lap. I looked over at Bella as she gazed out the front window in fascination.

"This is Carlisle's favorite house. I think if there were a big enough hospital close to here, he would make this our permanent residence. We have a caretaker that keeps the house in order between visits," I murmured, grabbing her hand to bring it to my lips.

"Um, Edward, I know you're like this perfect driver and everything, but do you mind keeping both hands on the wheel?" Jacob stated nervously from the back.

I looked up into the rearview mirror and grinned at him. "Don't worry, Jake; I can drive this road with my eyes closed. See?" I closed my eyes, knowing there was a particularly straight patch of road ahead, and that I could accomplish it without taking us over an edge. As Jacob's hand connected with the back of my head, Bella and I both burst out laughing.

Even with the speed and reflexes of a vampire, it generally took us about half an hour to reach the cabin from the main road. Several years ago I had followed Carl, the old mountain man that we employed as our caretaker, on a trip back from the cabin. He had stayed to meet us because he wanted to explain the new generator system that had been installed, and I had been desperate to escape the amorous mood building at the cabin. He took the trail at speeds even I would have been fearful to attempt, much less in the old jeep he used as his primary source of transportation.

As we came around the last turn, I looked over to watch Bella's expression; wondering what she would think about the house.

I saw it in my mind. Carlisle had hired local craftsmen to build the home over thirty years ago. It was larger than any other home we owned; a huge A-frame design that featured four separate levels within. It more closely resembled a ski lodge in size than a private residence. The massive beams making up the A-frame were so large that the contractor had been forced to fly them in by helicopter, along with some of the construction equipment.

The drive curved along the side of a small field cut out of the forest. It provided a clear view of the wall of glass that composed the front face of the house. Because the house was built on a slight incline, the garage was built under the ground floor at the rear, with the drive curving around to it. The house was surrounded by evergreens on all other sides. Located atop a low ridge, the house featured spectacular views in all directions, both from the interior and the deck that wrapped around the first floor.

Carlisle had spared no expense. This and Isle Esme were the only two places we didn't worry about "drawing attention." Allowing Esme's decorating and interior design sense to run rampant had resulted in a masterpiece. The front half of the bottom level housed the living room, with the ceiling soaring the expanse of the four stories. Esme and Carlisle's suite shared the remainder of the floor with a den, kitchen and dining room. A rear door and patio provided access to the rear of the house via a flight of stone steps. The master suite also featured a large private patio above the garage, and I was glad that the contractors had been able to install my and Bella's Christmas gift in time.

Esme continually updated the house as newer amenities became available. Her color scheme provided the familiar palette of cool, light colors, but here it was in dramatic contrast to the natural woods and local artisan pieces that constituted the furniture.

The oversized fireplace had been made of local river boulders and featured a mantle large enough to lie down on. The massive, centrally located chimney soared the entire height of the house, with the spiraling staircase connecting the levels of the house wrapped around the stone.

The upper levels were divided into five separate living areas, each designed for privacy. Broad open walkways traversed the whole back wall at each level, granting access to the individual suites before widening out into smaller sitting areas where they met the angled walls of the A-Frame.

Alice and Rose had claimed the second floor because the two rooms located on that level were the largest after the master suite on the ground floor. The third floor had two nicely sized suites, and the fourth floor contained a single unit that had long been my domain. Each room came complete with a fireplace and a small outside balcony overlooking the view to the rear of the house. Although we had teased Esme mercilessly about the number of rooms she had constructed years ago, we would almost fill the house now.

Bella gasped, and I was instantly concerned by the look on her face.

"Edward, stop," she said, a touch of panic in her voice. Not knowing the source, I slammed on the brakes, causing Emmett and Rose to almost hit us from behind. Bella opened the door and streaked across the meadow to stand in front of the house. Esme and Carlisle had stopped the lead vehicle when they saw her fly by them. I turned the Hummer off and stepped out into the snow; suddenly worried when I saw Bella step gently onto the broad stairs that led up to the porch. I heard all the family members exiting their cars and their silent questions of "What's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

Almost in slow motion, Bella walked over to the panes of glass and placed her hands against them at shoulder height. Her softly stated "I know this place" carried across the meadow. I looked over to my family in consternation and then sprinted to her. I knew that I'd never shown Bella pictures of the house, so it was inconceivable that she would have any familiarity with it.

"Love …"

I saw her body freeze on hearing my voice, and wondered about the odd reaction.

"Edward, I know this sounds crazy, but I know this place. The second I saw this house, I knew there would be a piano in that exact corner, and the fireplace right there. As soon as I saw it, I had a sense of déjà vu."

"Bella, I'm positive that I've never shown you pictures. Possibly Rose, Alice, or Esme has, mostly likely while you were still human and that's why the memory isn't clear. There has to be a logical explanation," I said in an attempt to calm her down. She really was anxious about the house.

"Yes, you must be right. I'm sorry. I just felt this tremendous rush of… something. I almost said grief, but that wouldn't make sense."

She looked around to me and found the family looking at her from just behind. She was immediately embarrassed, just without the blushing.

Emmett took pity on her. "Oh, come on, Bella. Don't try to get out of unpacking by acting crazy. We'll all have to pitch in before we can start having fun."

Bella grinned back at him and the oddity of the moment was broken. We raced back to the vehicles to start forward, but not before I saw Bella look at the front of the house once more with a mysterious look on her face. Jasper threw his thoughts back to me from his and Alice's seats in the lead vehicle. _Edward, she wasn't lying when she said she felt grief. It was overwhelming. The only other time I've felt sorrow that strong was from you, when you left her. _

Even though Emmett had insinuated that the unpacking task would be tedious, it didn't take long for us to accomplish it. We focused on the groceries and items that would be placed downstairs in the kitchen and living area first, leaving the couples' unpacking for afterward. Esme informed Jacob that he would be on the third floor, and asked that I show him to his room when I took the luggage to my and Bella's room. I grinned internally at hearing my room being referred to in that way. I relished the fact that I wouldn't be roaming the woods alone anymore, avoiding the sounds that traveled through the cabin at night.

Nessie and Henry had already run through the house exploring, and were begging to share a suite on the third floor, just next to where I planned to put Jacob.

Bella stayed outside with Fang, letting him familiarize himself with the area and have a "Fang moment" as she'd taken to calling it. I picked up Nessie, Henry, and Fang's stuff to carry to the room; grumbling a little at the presence of the dog bed. Fang never slept in it; waiting until he knew Bella and I were otherwise occupied and then jumping in to sleep with Nessie. I wondered if I would be able to sneak him in on Jacob tonight. It would serve him right to wake up with the dog in the bed with him.

Bella came in through the back door with Fang in tow. He stopped at the door and scratched his front and back paws on the mat before stepping in. Esme had taught him to do this to keep from tracking dirt into the house. She was proud of her accomplishment, and regularly stated that Fang was better house trained than Emmett. Emmett had taken offense until one day after a hunt when he left a trail of dirty footprints from the door across the carpet and onto the stairs. Esme had taken the phrase "calling him on the carpet" to a whole new level.

Fang had sat beside Esme throughout the whole lecture; cocking his head at Emmett, almost as if he was saying, "guess she's telling you." When Esme turned around with a "humph" to return to the kitchen, Fang had turned as well and followed her, radiating anthropomorphic smugness. The look on Emmett's face as he went to get the carpet cleaner out was priceless.

I picked up our luggage and leaned down to kiss Bella's lips. "Come on, I'll show you our room now."

I motioned for Jacob and Fang to follow us up the stairs. We heard Nessie and Henry already giggling in their room and Fang ran down the walkway toward the sound. I motioned to the door on our left.

"Jacob, this will be your room now."

He opened the door, stepped inside, and stood awestruck. I set our luggage down so that we could follow him into the room. A huge oversized bed sat to one side, while the other side was dominated by a sitting area that faced a fireplace framed on each side by large floor to ceiling glass doors. I'd chosen this one because of the distinctly masculine colors Esme had utilized to decorate this room. Jacob walked to the double glass doors and stepped out onto the small deck. The distance to the ground was substantial and you could actually see over the tops of several of the evergreens.

When he came back inside, I motioned to the only door. "The bathroom and closet are through there."

His gaze returned to the huge bed and he grinned. "I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed where my feet didn't hang off the end." He walked over and fell backwards onto the dark blue cover.

Bella smirked as she headed for the door, and she called out, "No jumping on the bed." He snorted at her as we walked out.

I led her up the final set of stairs to our room. Setting the luggage down, I leaned over and picked her up. She looked at me, startled.

"I've carried you over every threshold we've shared. I plan to continue that pattern for eternity." She smiled up at me invitingly.

The room was similar to Jacob's in setup, but larger. The room was nestled against the apex of the house's frame, so the angled walls continued all the way down to the floor, with interesting architectural accents compliments of the roofline. It held an oversized custom bed against one wall, and a sitting room complete with a fireplace in the opposite corner. The back wall was entirely glass, broken only by the chimney and the double doors that led out onto the balcony. The view from the balcony was the best in the house, overlooking a small valley between the slopes of two small mountains.

Unlike Jacob's room, however, this one was more personalized. Copies of several of my favorite books sat on a small bookshelf, and others were scattered throughout the room. Random pictures of my family sat on the mantle; with a Georgia O'Keefe painting I favored hanging just above them. I'd installed a Bose home theater system in the room for sound and movie watching, and a small, eclectic collection of CD's and DVD's filled part of the bookcase as well.

As Bella wandered over to look at the bathroom, I went over and began a fire with the wood that was stacked in a container on the hearth. Bella come to stand behind me, and I turned to look up at her. She had a humorous look on her face, and I realized she was looking down at the rug in front of the fireplace. I smirked and shook my head.

"Emmett thought it would be funny. He took the skin of a bear I killed to a tanner and had it made."

The bear skin rug had been a gift from Emmett filled with innuendoes. Tanya and her sisters had come to stay here with us once. Knowing they'd be on the third floor just below me, Emmett had made a huge production of giving the gift to me. I'd spent most of that trip wandering Yellowstone National Forest alone

Bella knelt beside me, running her hands across the supple fur of the rug.

"Hmm…" she said as she threaded her fingertips through it. "I imagine the feel of this is pretty erotic against bare skin."

Less than a second later, she found out exactly how it felt as I lowered her stripped body to it. I reached for the sound system control and turned it on, loud.

Several hours later, Bella lay on top of me. I felt almost drowsy from the heat of the fire and the afterglow of our lovemaking. She was kissing a line from my ear to my neck. I was lazily running my fingers through her hair. She then wiggled down a few inches lower and started kissing my chest. I would definitely not look at the bearskin rug in the same way after this afternoon. As Bella again wiggled lower, I hissed.

"Bella, Esme understands the passion between newly mated couples, but at some point she is going to expect us downstairs to help with the decorations."

Bella let out a little grumble, and then proceeded to ignore what I'd said. I was about to attempt another plea when she moved lower again, and I was rendered totally mute.

_________

We rapidly hung up our clothes in the closet. I finished by unpacking a few things that I had brought; things I'd packed to make the room ours; not just mine. I added a framed picture from our wedding, a copy of the family photo that Alice had recently arranged in Seattle, and a shot of Bella, Nessie and I to the mantel. I'd also purchased copies of Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and a collection of Jane Austen's works for Bella when we'd gone to Seattle, and I set those on the shelf alongside my books.

When we finally stepped out onto the walkway, we could hear everyone else's voices coming from the living room below. I heard Rose giggle when she saw us coming down the stairs, and I braced myself for Emmett's comments.

Bella went directly to Emmett and looked up at him. "Remind me to get you a thank-you gift for that bearskin rug," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Whatever it costs, it'll be well worth it." She then walked over to where Nessie and Henry were helping Esme unpack boxes of Christmas decorations and sat down.

I heard his thoughts. _Damn, now no matter what I say, it won't be funny. _He looked up at me and I grinned in delight. Bella had outmaneuvered him again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking the decorations Esme left at this house to make it festive. She had also brought a few distinctive items from the Forks house that were special to her. She informed the group that, first thing in the morning, she expected us to make a trip into the forest to bring back a tree. We actually groaned in dread. Finding "the tree" in the past had resulted in several all-out brawls. We were all strong personalities and therefore had just as strong opinions on what constituted the perfect tree.

As evening approached, Rose proposed a snowman-building contest.

"Carlisle and Esme, you two are going to be the judges so you have to stay inside until we're finished," Emmett said boisterously, heading for the door. Carlisle readily agreed, and I saw that he planned to make use of the time alone with Esme. As soon as we were far enough away from the house, Emmett whispered, "Okay, now here's what we're going to do…."

An hour later, Alice was sent to get Carlisle and Esme. As we waited with the snow falling gently around us, I wrapped my arms around Bella and ran through a plethora of fantasies I would like to accomplish this evening on that bear skin rug. When Jasper and Bella both started snickering at the same time, I knew I'd better get my thoughts and body under control before the judging began.

We heard Alice laughing with Esme as they came down the slight slope of the meadow toward us from the house. Carlisle followed afterward, glancing up to the dark blue cloudless sky with a peaceful expression on his face. Fang had been wrapped in his coat, and boots. He looked ridiculous because Alice had color coordinated everything but, if his prancing in the snow was any indication, he was enjoying the walk. When Alice stopped before, us she turned to Carlisle. "You get to decide what the winners receive…" Then she grinned, dancing over to Jasper and added, "…and I already love it." Various sets of eyes rolled at her statement.

"Where's Emmett," Carlisle asked, peering around the clearing.

We all laughed a little as Alice said, "We got into a snowball fight earlier and Emmett got frustrated because Edward kept packing rocks in his, so he ran off. He's probably plotting something, so I'm sure he'll be back later."

Carlisle and Esme joined hands as they started at the first "sculpture." Jacob and Nessie had experienced the most problems with their artwork, as the temperature of their bodies started melting the snow almost immediately. In the end, though, they had created a very credible sitting wolf. Jasper had teased Jacob that it looked more like a German

Shepherd, but Nessie had just shooed him away. After Jasper's teasing, Jacob had constructed what looked to be a body at the feet of the wolf. The head and limbs had been torn from the torso and laid at odd angles.

My and Bella's snowman came next. We had been too busy kissing to do anything really ingenious. Nessie had finally taken pity on us and came over to help out after her and Jake's masterpiece was done. We had constructed the basic snowman. She had added the flourish. From the woods, she and Bella had gathered mistletoe to make a crown, and holly for a scarf. They had also found limbs to place in the snowman's crooked arm, as if he was coming home to start a fire. Emmett, of course, had made the comment that mistletoe wasn't needed in the upstairs bedroom, as the fireplace and bearskin rug had done just the trick.

Jasper and Alice's snow fairy came next. Alice had scaled the walls of the house to avoid Carlisle and Esme, and had decked the snow structure out in traditional pixie wear. Just where she came up with everything defied logic. Jasper had just smirked and helped her dress the fairy. It sported a kaleidoscope of Christmas colors, complete with bells.

The final structure was a huge Abominable Snowman. The creature stood over six and a half feet tall and had the arms outstretched as if to grab someone. Henry giggled as he waited impatiently for Carlisle to see his masterpiece. Rose held his hand and stepped to the side so that Carlisle and Esme could get a clear look. After a few seconds of their awed expressions, she then grabbed Esme's hand pulling her around to the back. "Look, we even created a little tail."

At that, the snow creature shuddered and came to life, roaring as it grabbed Carlisle and tossed him to the ground. Esme's eyes were wide as saucers as we all doubled over in laughter. The snowman came apart to reveal Emmett, laughing as he landed on top of Carlisle and pulled him over and over into the snow.

In Carlisle's defense, it didn't take him long to recover from the shock. He quickly gained the upper hand over Emmett, mostly because Emmett was laughing too hard to truly fight back. Carlisle shook the snow from his hair and began shoving snow into Emmett's laughing face. Henry was jumping up and down in his delight, as Fang barked in excitement.

When Carlisle started goosing Emmett in the rib cage, we knew it was going to get serious. Emmett was incredibly ticklish and became uncontrollable when he wanted to get away from the torture. Carlisle flew through the air from one of Em's frantic shoves, but landed on his feet. Emmett leapt up and took off, running full speed across the field with Carlisle in pursuit. We could hear their laughter as it echoed from the trees.

"Sorry, mom," Rose giggled. "We may have spoiled your plans for the evening."

Esme just shook her head with a silly grin on her face, looking through the darkening light toward the tree line where they disappeared. "He'll just come back feisty. So, was there ever really a contest?" she asked.

We all shook our heads negatively.

"Well then, don't come whining to me when your father pays you back," she smiled, turning back toward the house.

Jacob made himself a large cup of hot chocolate, and we all sat in the living room before the roaring fire. Within an hour, we heard Carlisle and Emmett returning. They came through the back door and we heard the stomping of feet as they attempted to shake the snow off. When they came through the doorway into the living area, Emmett had his arm thrown across Carlisle's shoulders.

The night came to a close a little later when we noticed Henry and Nessie's eyes drooping. Jacob carried Henry while I picked up Nessie and we took them to the room they had claimed. I took Nessie into the bathroom to change her into warm flannel pajamas, and Jake did the same for Henry. We tucked them into bed, kissing each of their foreheads. Fang had followed us and had curled up in his bed with his back to us, the little faker.

As we exited, heading to our separate rooms, Jacob started laughing softly. I looked over, already knowing what he found humorous.

"I swear, Edward, the look on Carlisle's face when Emmett came out of that snowman was the funniest thing I have ever seen," he chuckled.

"It was," I agreed. "But watch out for Carlisle, he has centuries of knowledge and experience on us when it comes to scheming. He'll find some way to repay us."

As he turned to go into his bedroom, I stated, "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night, Edward."

Bella had gone up to the room before me. I wondered what she had been doing, and found out as I opened the door. She had obtained candles from someone; I was guessing Rose. The room was bathed in the gentle flickering light of the ones she had randomly placed throughout the room, and the fire. I heard the gentle movement of water from the bathroom and walked in that direction. Bella had drawn a hot bath in the large marble tub and had the jets softly stirring the water. She sat in the midst with her hair pinned on top of her head. She smiled softly to me, and I left a trail of clothes across the tile floor. The heat of the water engulfed me as I wrapped my arms around her body.

Several hours later, Bella grumbled as I disengaged myself from her. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

I laughed quietly as I found my flannel pajama pants. "I think Jacob might get lonely all by himself in that big bed. I have the perfect companion for him. Save my spot for me; I'll be back."

I ghosted out and dashed to Nessie and Henry's room, then to Jacob's in a flash. I handled Fang as gently as I could, placing him in the bed beside Jacob's snoring frame. His reaction in the morning would be memorable.

**Author's Note:**

**Bella's premonition is covered in my story A Cullen Carol. It is a story I wrote for a Cannon Christmas competition on Twilighted. See my profile for the link.**

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Visit her stories for good lemony experiences. She specifically wrote one of her chapters on Loving Edward for me - she is a doll.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. I have attempted to convince him that he needs to give up his day job and start a editing business. Help me in my quest! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral you are missing an experience. It isn't a happily ever after story, but is an excellent read!**** Please go over and register a vote if you like the story!**


	34. Remember

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: I rarely put references to music, or songs that I've listened to while writing chapters. However, this chapter in particular is one of great importance to me. I felt the need to at least note the song that I listened to while writing – while imagining Edward in this situation. Casting Crowns – I heard the bells on Christmas Day. It is not the traditional carol that you know…please go listen.

"There are some upon this earth of yours," returned the Spirit, "who lay claim to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill-will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name, who are as strange to us and all out kith and kin, as if they had never lived. Remember that, and charge their doings on themselves, not us."

A Christmas Carol, Charles Dickens

Bella and I started laughing as soon as we heard Jacob curse the next morning. I had a hard time getting the words out to explain to her that Fang had finally resorted to licking Jacob's face to wake him up. We heard Fang whine, signaling his need for an outside "moment." Jacob was attempting to shake himself awake as he realized that Fang was in bed with him. Stumbling to the door incited another round of choice words as he almost shattered the doorframe, knocking into it with his toe. My silent humor shook Bella's body, as she lay draped across me.

"Poor Fang," she said, whispering.

Jacob called me several names as he stomped down the stairs. I smirked, recalling one of Emmett's favorite comedians saying, "She had the audacity to insinuate that my mother was not married to my father upon my birth." All in all, it was a good start to the day.

Bella pushed up on her elbows, looking down at me. She smiled serenely as she saw my humor, and then used one of her hands to run her fingertips across the planes of my face. "You are so beautiful."

"Bella, I'm not the one who is beautiful here," I said, slightly embarrassed, thinking that she was more glorious than anything I had ever seen. It wasn't just the physical attributes that drew me; it was the person she was inside as well.

"You have the most beautiful soul," she continued whispering.

"Bella…" I started to argue with her, but decided now was just not the time. I was still struggling with this final holdover precept from my curmudgeon days. The thing was, even though I could accept we weren't monsters, I still wasn't sure what waited on the other side for us. I wanted to dispel the notion that we were soulless creatures when I looked at Bella or my child. Goodness and light surrounded them too completely for me to not want to dismiss the long held belief.

I thought I had covered my slip up well by grabbing her chin and locking my lips to hers, but I was definitely operating under a misconception. Bella finished off the passionate kiss before she looked at me and said, "Good attempt at distracting me, but it didn't work. Are you serious? That's still in question for you?"

When she saw the guilt on my face, she moved in a blinding fast motion. She stood across the room staring down into the ember remains of the fire, the soft light reflecting off the curves of her naked body. I had to force my body to submit to my mind. She spun around and looked at me as I sat up in the bed. I could see that her mind was working furiously, but for once I wasn't so sure I wanted to know her thoughts. I waited anxiously. When she didn't say anything, I caved.

"Bella, please, let's not argue about this now. I really don't know where I stand. It was easy to have those thoughts about myself, but with you and Nessie involved now, I _want_ to believe differently."

I still raged to some degree, wondering if I had doomed Bella and, subsequently, Nessie, as most of us had always thought. She didn't budge, waiting for me to explain.

I looked down attempting to organize my thoughts. "Bella, I can accept now that many of the decisions I made weren't as horrific as I painted them; that they weren't the actions of a monster, but a man –" I stumbled only momentarily on the word, "attempting to deal with overwhelming desires and anger. But you have to understand; we've always known that we are damned creatures. It's hard to deny that knowledge when most of our kind acts without conscience or any concern for a soul."

She had come back over to sit with me on the bed, so I took her hands into mine and looked up to stare deep into her eyes. "You are everything to me. Everything. And since I don't plan to exist without you, it doesn't really matter. I've resigned myself to it. But I also made a promise to always be totally honest with you when you ask questions of me. We are here with our family to celebrate. Can we please leave this until another time for discussion?"

She crawled into my lap and leaned over, placing her head on my shoulder so that she could put her face into the crook of my neck. I noticed she didn't agree, but the silence of the moment wasn't strained. I craved to know what was going on in that splendid mind of hers, but she kept that privilege from me for the moment. After dressing, we walked hand and hand down to Nessie and Henry's room to wake them up and prepare for the Christmas tree expedition.

Carlisle met me at the bottom of the stairs.

_Thank you for the hot tub. I see what you mean about the newer version being more capable. Esme…_

"AARGH! Enough," I laughed, attempting to stop the vision.

Carlisle laughed at me as I shook my head.

"It's your Christmas present from us. I was going to let you know about it at home, and just live with your excitement until the next time we came. I didn't dream Esme would make the suggestion she did."

"It's a present well appreciated," he said putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of our house to begin the "tree expedition."

If any wildlife had been in a twenty-mile radius of the house, they had scattered as a result of the bickering before the tree was finally decided upon. It stood over fifteen feet tall and was well proportioned. I'd lost interest in the count after we had reached one hundred and fifty rejects. Esme was the pickiest of us all, but with her, we had learned to at least keep smiling. The state of Emmett's and Jasper's clothing was a testament to the very different strategy we used to settle the arguments between us.

Carlisle shaved the trunk of the tree outside while Emmett held it so that it would fit in the heavy iron stand Esme kept. I knew she would begin the decoration this evening. Traditionally, I was enlisted to provide the music while the others argued over the ornaments and stockings. In the meantime, the family decided to go hunting. Emmett had caught scent of a bear den close to one of the groves where we had looked. He was anxious to go see if it was a male or female, gleefully anticipating waking the bear from its hibernation if it was male. Esme had beaten it into his head to not disturb the females since the cubs were born during that time.

Bella declined to go with us saying she was going to stay at the house, and would go hunting later. I was a little hurt that she didn't want to come with me; as there were so many things I wanted to show her about the park. I offered to stay with her, because she had been so quiet during our tree hunting activities, and I wondered if she was angry about our morning conversation. However, she told me that she would be fine and that Jacob had agreed to stay.

When she came up and wrapped her arms around me as we prepared to leave, I decided I was being over-reactive. She glanced up with a twinkle in her eye as she told me to bag a mountain lion for her. I immediately suspected a plan to play a trick on me and searched Jacob's mind. Bella hadn't told him why, but he had readily agreed to help her with whatever she needed. As my family, minus Bella and Jacob, ran from the house, I wondered just what my lovely bride had up her sleeves. I'd have to probe Jacob's mind when I got back so that I could keep from falling prey to any scheming.

We traveled into Yellowstone after Emmett determined that the brown bear was in fact female. The grizzlies were protected in the park, so he had to make do with a few deer. I had fun with my siblings, and did "bag" a mountain lion, but a large part of my mind was still back at the house with Bella. I grew anxious as the hours flew by, again wondering if I should've stayed, but Bella had been so insistent. Adding to my disquiet, Alice had been evasive with me as well, focusing her attention on Jasper and Esme. I suspected she already knew what waited for me at home. Jasper finally came over to me after Alice caught me staring at her and said, "I feel like a grade school kid, but I have been asked to pass a message to you. Please stop trying to read Alice's mind. Quote 'You'll know soon enough.' End Quote."

I smirked at Jasper, commiserating with his petulance at being a messenger boy. Having delivered his missive, he turned and was hit square in the chest with a snowball. As a snowball fight began between my siblings, I finally made the decision to start back to the house with Nessie. I had no more gotten the words out of my mouth to tell Carlisle and Esme we were leaving when I heard Jacob running through the forest in wolf form. He was enjoying the thick snow, and the thrill of following our scent. More importantly, as soon as he recognized that we were just ahead he stated, "_Don't trespass into my head, Edward. Please. It's important to her." _I could hear the humor in his thoughts.

If Jacob was willing to laugh, I knew it couldn't be as bad as I thought so I purposely turned from his thoughts in respect of the request. Nessie elected to stay with Jacob and Henry to referee the war, so I made the trip back to the house in record time. I heard her in our room and elected to scale the side of the house to our balcony versus going through the downstairs doors. She smiled at me through the glass doors when she heard me leap over the railing. She opened the door and grabbed my hand; pulling me in as I shook the snow from my hair. I was immediately assailed by the smell of apple pie and stumbled with the memories that were invoked.

_Edward, if you don't stay away from those pies, I'm going to thrash you. _

_**Anthony! … **__come get your son. He won't leave the pies alone. _

Even more poignant was the memory of my father and me sitting in his car, hiding from my mother, with a pie and two forks Clara had pilfered for us. We thought we were being sneaky, but how I thought we could get anything by my mother, I didn't know. Later that afternoon, she had reached over and plucked a crumb off my father's waistcoat, just before the company arrived. She had mumbled, "We don't want the Hillmans seeing the evidence of your misconduct." My father and I had remained quiet, knowing that was our best option. I was momentarily overwhelmed with the memory; the smile on my father's face in response to my mother's admonishment.

I saw that Bella had placed several pies on the side table next to the love seat.

"Bella, have I done something wrong that you are going to make me eat apple pie?" I teased, attempting to pull her into my arms.

She giggled, "No, but Jacob might think you have need of _humble_ pie once in awhile."

I smirked at her as she pulled me over to sit down. She sat beside me and then turned to face me, curling her legs under her body. Looking behind her, I saw Fang curled up on our bed.

"Bella …" I started to complain.

She grinned putting her hand over my mouth. "He was lonely and came up here whining. You know I'm a sucker when it comes to him. And anyway, this isn't about him." She paused; the look on her face a mixture of love, anxiety, and determination.

"Will you make me a promise?" she asked.

"You know I'll do anything for you," I murmured.

"I'm asking that you remain here until I'm done talking," she said, grinning slightly.

"That doesn't bode well," I attempted to tease, curious despite the sense of trepidation.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them I saw her resolve. "Your belief … that you don't have a soul … it derives from Christian theology, correct?"

I should have known she wouldn't let it go. So this _was_ what had distracted her during the day.

"Why is this so important right now, Bella?" I asked attempting to understand.

"Because you're important, and I don't want this to go on any longer. And because I finally remembered how I knew this house," she said.

"HUH?" I replied brilliantly.

"Edward, you know I've never been particularly religious. Renee took me to church on and off over the years, but like a lot of things in her life, it didn't last long. Charlie was raised in church, but he spends Sundays fishing. I'm not the most knowledgeable about all the rules, but sometimes you just have to acknowledge what's in front of you."

I was totally lost, but I knew if I kept quiet she would bring it around.

Bella took my face into her hands, and I was overwhelmed with a sense of grief. I felt my muscles tense as a nightmare raced through my mind. Certain scenes stuck with horrific clarity; Bella's lifeless face staring back in a mirror as she tore through her wet hair with a brush; Carlisle begging her to listen; Jasper in her room holding his hand out to her; Esme standing beside her as Charlie wept and prayed. I cringed as I heard my name being sobbed from the other room. Pictures of the wolves celebrating with Billy, and finally, a vision of this house from the meadow in front. The vision approached the glass windows and our family was revealed inside… a Christmas celebration. Bella's hands pressed to the window, begging to be let in.

Bella's hands released me and I would've been staggering if I were still standing.

"Bella …" I gasped.

"I had that dream the Christmas Eve after you left. I'd forgotten it. But when you left this morning I went back to the window and it slowly came back to me. Charlie and I had watched A Christmas Carol that evening before I went to bed. What you didn't see was how it ended. I saw you, through the window, but I thought you were with someone else. I thought you'd finally fallen in love, and I was destroyed. I didn't realize the person coming through the door was me. When I woke from the dream, it was all Charlie could do to contain me. As I stood outside the window this morning, I realized something." She looked up to my eyes and gazed at me with intent.

"I was never forsaken. And neither were you."

I was frozen in my seat, still reeling from the emotions I experienced as she relived the dream.

"Edward, what caused sin for humans?" she asked, grabbing my hands and pulling me into focus.

"I'm not sure I understand your question, Bella." I forced out with a rough voice.

"How did sin originate? You've told me you've debated the Bible with Carlisle before, so tell me; what started sin in this world?" she asked, looking to me for the answer.

I cleared my throat. "The accepted version of the Old Testament is that Eve ate from the tree of knowledge."

"More commonly known as Eve biting the apple, right?" she inquired.

I could only nod my head affirmatively.

"Is the Christian faith the only one that believes that story?" she continued.

"No, numerous theologies accept the old testament, Bella. It's the events of the New Testament that come into question between the different beliefs."

"So, it's pretty well accepted that human sin started with a bite, huh? And being a vampire is started with what?"

She was being rhetorical, but she looked to me in small triumphant when I softly said, "a bite."

"So 'acting without conscience or any concern for a soul' as you described vampire behavior, or vampire sin, is started the same way. So the thing you believe damned you is no different that the thing that damned humans," she paused for a barely measurable moment. "Isn't that the point, as with humans, there is good and evil among us? Those who try to be better and those who relish their behavior and don't desire to be different?"

"When were vampires labeled soulless creatures?" she forged ahead.

"Thousands of years ago, I presume," I admitted.

"The people who labeled vampires as soulless monsters, what do you think was their basis for their opinions?" she asked as she brought one of my hands to her mouth to kiss my palm.

"I would assume the behaviors they associated with us."

"Okay, so now I have a medical question. Individuals with medical conditions like Schizophrenia, what were they considered during this same time period?"

"They were believed to be demon possessed, or witches."

"Why?"

"Because of their behaviors."

"Behaviors brought on by biological compulsion?" she queried.

"Yes, biological factors out of their control."

"And you agree with the current medical beliefs about these disorders?" she questioned.

I looked to her, a little perplexed, "Of course, with proper treatment and medication, patients who were considered hopeless less than a half century ago are now living healthy productive lives."

"So, again, it was ignorance that labeled these individuals as demonic creatures?"

"Bella, I still believe in demons. I have seen too much during my existence to explain that away," I qualified, wondering if she was contesting the existence of such beings.

"I do too, in humans and vampires," she shuddered. I didn't doubt that Jane's face, and those of the men in Seattle, flashed before her eyes.

"But just like your beliefs about the wolves were based in prejudice, the human beliefs were based on superstition and opinions, not facts or truth," she countered.

I wanted to be angry, but realized I would be a hypocrite if I did. My beliefs about the wolves had been based on my lack of knowledge. Much like the individuals with treatable mental illnesses were believed to be evil beings based up the lack of medical knowledge. I shuddered to think of how many of the treatments for medical conditions had been far worse than the condition itself. In a hundred more years, I wondered what I would shudder at from events of this age.

I looked over to her ashamed. She grinned. "I know Jake hated to admit the same thing as well."

Bella picked up one of the pies and held it in front of my face. "So sin started with a bite, whether you are human or a vampire. Now I'm not arguing that vampire behavior isn't extreme, and we experience everything much stronger than humans do, but it seems that in the end we may just be dealing with the same thing."

I stared at the pie in front of me. What could I say? Her logic was flawless, but she wasn't through with me yet.

"I learned one simple verse in church, but I had to have Jake's help to remember it," she said slightly embarrassed.

I snorted and Bella looked up at me. "Believe it or not, Edward Cullen, Jake is very knowledgeable about the Bible. Get him to tell you about the Quileute legends and how many of them mirror biblical events. It's amazing. His favorite is about the members of his tribe who waited out the Flood in canoes."

"Before I was interrupted," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I was talking about the verse in John where it says God sent his Son to save "whosoever" believes. Well, Jake and I took the time to look that up on the computer today. Do you know what one of the definitions for "whosoever" is?"

I ran through a myriad possibilities based upon the ancient Greek texts that Carlisle and I had viewed, but before I could respond, she answered her own question

"It was defined as 'no matter who'. _No matter who_, Edward!" she emphasized, and then turned to see my reaction.

She took my silence as permission to continue.

"Everything in the universe exists because God created it, and that includes you, me, Nessie, and the rest of our family, including the wolves. Do you really think the creator of this universe would condemn you for being what you are; something you had no choice in? Do you think he'll forsake you for waging a war with your sin? Isn't that exactly what we're supposed to do? I'm sorry, Edward; I just don't get it. Can you help me to see the logic of _your_ stance?"

I remained deathly silent, my mind a whirlwind of implications.

"I thought so," she said, after a minute of silence. "I'm going to join the family on that hunt now. I think you need time to mull this over."

She leaned down to kiss my forehead but I put my arm around the back of her head and drew her down for a brief reassuring kiss. She walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly, while I continued to stare into the fire and out through the doors at the treetops swaying in the wind. A few minutes later, I went downstairs to Carlisle's small study. Retrieving a worn out copy of the Bible in the original Greek text, I returned to my place on the couch upstairs. At least an hour passed as I read and thought through the information Bella had highlighted. Nothing in my knowledge could dispute what she had presented.

I leaned over and set the open book on the table, leaning back to rub my eyes. At that moment, the door to the patio flew open with a particularly strong wind gust, and I was shocked by the cold air that raced through the room; fanning the fire and flipping the pages of the book in front of me. Startled from his sleep, Fang jumped up and looked around the room frantically at the distraction. I stood up and went over to latch the door, jeering at myself for how distracted I had been by the smell of apple pie to not secure it properly. As I returned to sit, Fang jumped onto the couch with me. I looked over at him and his liquid brown eyes.

"Okay, just don't tell Bella or Nessie that you have me conned as well."

He laid his head on my leg as I leaned over to pick up the book again. I saw the wind had whipped the pages to Psalms, Carlisle's favorite book. His highlighting was evident on the page before me.

"Be still and know."

Literally translated – Surrender (_rapha_) and know.

"Surrender," I murmured softly, and Fang cocked his head at me quizzically. What was I really losing by surrendering, giving up my long, self-imposed persecution? Nothing. Nothing but the last vestiges of a fallacy. I took a big breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. Was it really that simple?

And suddenly I understood. It was.

The knowledge made my hair stand up on end, almost as if fingers had traced across the back of my neck. I heard a tinkling laugh outside the room, and dashed over to the door to ask Alice to come up, amazed again at my lack of observation. But the house was empty; unoccupied save for me, a disturbed Fang, and Fate.

I heard the family return not long afterwards.

I heard Rose's thoughts as she stood before the windows looking out. She was reliving Henry's first snowball fight, joyous in his laughter. Emmett felt nothing but satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around her, looking out into the snow himself. I heard Alice's whispered "stop it" to Jasper, and Rose's amusement at Alice's fake outrage. Through Rose's eyes, I saw Alice sitting in Jasper's lap in one of the side chairs. Jasper was kissing Alice's neck, biting her softly. I quickly stopped listening to his thoughts. It didn't take a genius to figure out where they were leading.

Rose turned to join the family, and I saw Esme was standing on a stool beside the tree. Carlisle was handing ornaments up to her for placement. Someone had already put up the stockings, and I wondered if Henry would be excited when he got his this evening for Christmas Eve. I continued to peek through others' eyes as Em picked up several huge pieces of wood and threw them into the fireplace. Embers danced into the air and Rose swatted his arm as she glided away from the onslaught. I heard Rose warn Emmett of dire consequences if any of the embers singed her hair and she had to lose another inch to his antics.

Carlisle called Jasper over to help Esme so that he could put on some music. Standing, Jasper tossed Alice onto the couch and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. Carlisle began loading CDs in the stereo system to provide music until I decided to join them. At the same time, I saw that he was wondering exactly what I was doing hiding in the room, since he knew Bella had been with them for the past several hours hunting. I discerned from his thoughts that Bella, Jacob, Henry, and Nessie had decided to venture into the petrified forest.

I had no excuse really for why I continued to sit on the seat in our room, staring into the flames and stroking Fang's back, other than that I was feeling complacent; at peace with the world and my surroundings. The crackling of the fire and the warmth of the tiny body sleeping in my lap lulled me. Emmett would probably crack a joke about my need to pull out a pipe and some bunny slippers. In a moment of self-awareness, I realized I was being selfish. However, I was enjoying the moment too much to disturb it. Looking down at Fang as he twitched in his sleep I marveled at just how much I had changed through Bella's subtle and not so subtle influence in my life. Standing slowly, I took him over to the bed and laid him on the blanket he had occupied earlier.

Stepping onto the deck, I looked up at the sky, and saw the faint glimmer of the stars behind the clouds. Feeling carefree, I stood on the ledge and leapt, falling backwards into the snow bank stories below. As the snow covered me, I was reminded of that night so long ago in Denali. I still saw the same face, only this time it was immortal and filled with love for me. As my father's face would be, when he realized just what I had come to accept this day. Coming out of the snow was almost symbolic this time.

I went through the back door, shaking the snow from my hair, running my fingers through it, and then stepped through the doorway into the living room. I looked to my family with a sense of peacefulness and joy. Alice's head jerked up, and a grin split her face. She started running toward me and sprang into my arms. She was chanting "Oh My!" over and over again.

I smirked at her as I put her down. At the same moment, I heard Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and Henry coming through the back door. I pointed in that direction in an attempt to redirect Alice's enthusiasm. She started dancing and ran toward the doorway. I turned, ready to face Bella for the first time since she had left me to "mull." A truly ecstatic smile stretched my face as I saw her coming through the doorway.

"Welcome home, Love." I repeated in my head again, _Welcome home_. The smile on her face was radiant as her nightmare finally revealed itself as a glorious vision of the future. I walked over and dragged her into my embrace.

I grabbed Nessie up and sat her between my legs on the piano bench a short while later. As commanded by Esme, we provided music as the family continued to decorate the tree, fussing over the placement of favored ornaments. At one point, Nessie silently asked, _Are you sure momma is going to like the ornaments we found for her? _I reassured her with a hug. Esme finally gave the tree her approval what seemed an eternity later. I was glad I only thought that instead of saying it. Rose made that error and received the infamous "death glare."

Jacob had gone upstairs to Bella's and my room and retrieved the apple pies. I learned from Bella that he had been frantic before they returned to the house, thinking that I would attempt to eat some and ruin them for him. If I had only known, I would have resorted to being about six years old and licked my finger to stick right in the center of them. As it was, my only humor was supplied by fantasies that possibly Fang might have stolen a lick or two while he was alone with them in the room. Jacob narrowed his eyes at my glee as he stuck his fork back into the one he was holding. He was on his second pie after eating several sandwiches.

Esme finally pulled Henry into her lap as Rose brought over a small package she had hidden. Rose handed it to Esme.

"Henry, as each of my children have joined us, they have been presented with a stocking to signify their place in this family. Nessie, Bella, and Jacob's celebration was overshadowed by the events of last year, but they declined to have a 'do-over'," she glared over at Emmett.

"What?" he said, raising his shoulders and eyebrows. "It seemed like a perfectly acceptable way to word it."

She ignored him and continued, "It was unanimous that this year belonged to you." She placed the package in his lap.

Henry tore through the paper and reverently held up the hand-stitched stocking. Esme had utilized the shirt that Seth had carried Henry home in, and fabric from Rose's first Cullen wedding dress. It was extraordinary in its simplicity. Henry grinned up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist; squeezing as tightly as he could. He stood up and ran over to Emmett, who was standing by the mantel in anticipation. Henry leapt into his father's arms, and the stocking was hung beside the ten others.

Still in Emmett's embrace, Henry turned around to Esme and asked, "So, when Anna comes to live with me, she'll get one too, right?"

A moment of shocked silence was quickly covered up as Esme and I looked at each other, wondering if he had overhead our previous conversation. Jasper supplied the answer, _Well, well, I guess that settles that, Edward. He's serious._ In an attempt to help avert the awkwardness, Carlisle pointed to Nessie and Henry and said, "Okay, you two, off to your beds. Santa comes tonight and presents won't be left unless you're asleep."

Nessie and Henry both looked at Carlisle like he had grown another head.

"Poppa, you seriously think we believe in that stuff?" Henry asked; a smirk on his face as Emmett let him down.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at Henry. "Far be it from me to convince you of the existence of mythical creatures," he said as his gaze traveled suggestively around the room, looking at his family.

Both Henry and Nessie's eyes widened noticeably. Then they ran for the staircase.

Alice giggled watching them dash up the stairs. "I've got it this time. I bought them Christmas pajamas, and several books I want to read to them." She pulled herself out of Jasper's arms and skipped up the stairs to join her niece and nephew. Within a few minutes, Alice was reading A Christmas Carol, at which Bella shot me a look loaded with significance. Twas the Night before Christmas came next, followed by one I wasn't familiar with called The Crippled Lamb. When she finished the last book, Henry sleepily said, "Poor Joshua, he was so far away from all the other lambs and he didn't know until the end that there was a purpose for him being there." Alice softly began singing not too long afterward, and we heard the rhythm of their hearts begin to slow into a peaceful cadence.

Jasper looked over, grinning like a fool. "She's been dying to read those books to them. She missed being here so much last year."

The light from the fireplace flickered, sending light and shadows dancing around the room and across the faces of my family. Each of the couples sat wrapped around each other. Jacob stared into the fire. For a moment I worried about him, remembering the feeling of being the lone man out. But his thoughts were at peace, wrapped around the comfort he felt now, ensconced in our family. His mind flickered through scenes of his past Christmases with Billy, his mother, and sisters. He marveled at the realization that being here felt no different than his memories.

Alice softly padded across the wood floor and climbed back into Jasper's arms. "I'm grateful for the fact that we are all together this Christmas," she said, looking up at Jasper with adoration in her eyes. And so began our yearly tradition. Tomorrow, we'd all sit around and watch the traditional sappy movies after the presents were opened, but on Christmas Eve we always revisited the past year and identified something we were grateful for.

In addition, we had long since determined that presents needed to be small and thoughtful. As vampires, we weren't the best at keeping our desires in check for the most part. We had all the material things we wanted. This presented a dilemma when it came to gift giving; what did you get for someone that already had everything. In order to make Christmas more meaningful, Esme had designed a tradition where we drew names and made donations to charitable programs instead. Small gifts would be exchanged in the morning, but the true presents came tonight.

Alice turned to Esme. "Esme, I drew you and I made a donation in your name to fully fund the University's summer design program for underprivileged youths and the scholarships." She and Esme met in the middle of the great room and hugged.

Jasper leaned down and kissed the tip of Alice's nose as she sat back down. "I'm happy that I don't want to kill Bella anymore." It took a full second for his impertinence to register before we all burst out in laughter. "Sorry," he said, attempting to bring his humor in check. "I even had a great follow up line. 'Bella, I drew your name and I donated to the blood bank."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but even he found humor in the situation. Jasper had just recently admitted to Jacob that he'd attempted to attack Bella on her birthday, starting off the events that had forever changed our lives. Jacob took it in his stride, and harassed Jasper in ways that garnered even Emmett's respect.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm thankful that I get the experience of being an Uncle. Nessie and Henry bring such joy to my life." And then, as if he couldn't stand to be serious, he added, "…and sometimes it's the joy of being able to give them back to their parents." I saw visions of some of Henry and Nessie's more creative pranks gone wild. Jasper shook his head in remembrance as we all snickered. "Jacob, I drew your name. I donated the money to build the new cultural center on La Push. Don't let the other elders know, as I'm not sure they would accept the money from me. I did it anonymously through the bank."

Jacob's eyes rounded. "But the amount that was given…" He stopped, unable to fathom Jasper's generosity.

"Consider it a payback for Custer killing all the "damn Indians," he joked, making reference to Nessie's outburst during the Valentine's Day celebration. Carlisle had come close to cleaning her mouth out with soap for that one.

Rose giggled and said, "I'll go next. It goes without saying that I'm grateful for your gift of Henry to me, Jacob, so I'd be cheating if I only said that one." She said looking at Jacob, but then she stood up and went over to stand in front of Carlisle.

"Thank you, for putting up with my anger and for loving me in spite of it." Carlisle stood and embraced Rose, and we quietly watched as she sobbed gently into his chest. He soothed her by slowly stroking her hair. She turned her face toward me, still clinging to Carlisle. "Edward, I drew your name. I decided to donate to Mr. Holland's Opus Foundation on your behalf. I knew that the Foundation had made large gifts after Hurricane Katrina and Rita, and decided that they'd probably overextended themselves attempting to help the schools affected."

I was astonished by her gift. Carlisle and I both had desired to go to the area to help with efforts utilizing our medical knowledge, but the nature of the weather there restricted our ability to do so. I smiled at her in acknowledgment of her generosity.

Emmett began to speak as Rose slowly disentangled herself from Carlisle and made her way back over him. "Like Alice, I'm grateful for us all being together this year. The last two Christmases have been nightmares. I'm not happy when we aren't all together."

I'd learned from Rose just how unhappy Emmett had been at my self-imposed absence the Christmas after I had left Bella. Emmett might be the jokester of the family, but he valued our family cohesion more than anyone.

He turned and smiled at Rose. "I had it easy this year. I drew your name. I contacted Cars4Causes and worked out a gift to help them. It'll support the program, but they were also looking to start an apprenticeship for kids who are interested in learning to be mechanics."

Rose leaned over to kiss him and, for a moment, a collective thought went around the room that we would have to leave. Carlisle cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Emmett," he said loudly to gain Em's attention. When Emmett finally tore himself away from Rose's lips, Carlisle continued, "I had the pleasure of donating to the Seattle YMCA on your behalf. They were in need of renovations to the building. The basketball wing will carry the name McCarty. I am grateful that this is a season of new beginnings." He looked directly into my eyes as he said this. He knew, and he was allowing me to know he knew. _When you deem it the right time, may we talk?_ I softly nodded my head in acknowledgment of his silent request.

Esme reached over and grabbed Carlisle's hand. She smiled with great love and reverence at her mate as he turned his head to her. "I am grateful for the blessings of family we've been given this year, and for the fact that I've been allowed the pleasure of seeing my children be such wonderful parents … and uncles and aunts. I couldn't of dreamed of a more enriching experience. Bella, I picked your name. I created several scholarships for children of police officers, through the Police Benevolent Fund."

Bella's grin split her face. I knew that, when she was still human, the finances for college had been a concern. Although I would have spared no expense in that endeavor, Bella had been stubborn. Like me, Charlie would have given everything to see Bella go to school. Now someone else wouldn't be forced to do the same while working in a public service position.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm grateful for this family, and for Charlie finding Sue." I knew she found solace in knowing that Charlie would no longer being alone. She continued, "Carlisle, I selected your name. I donated to World Challenge in your honor. They are currently attempting to build several clinics in Africa where people can obtain free medical care. The donation will fund them through next year."

"Did you make sure they had extra supplies for bandages in your own honor?" Emmett mumbled under his breath, in a blatant attempt to harass her.

Bella grinned, "Actually, Emmett, I did. I sent money for supplies as well. They were particularly in need of several jackasses to carry supplies to the more remote clinics. I asked if I could name them." Her evil smile, as she looked at him, was priceless.

Emmett, however, won this round when he looked at her and said, "Well, at least we know there isn't a poor ass running around with the name Bella. It would feel insulted at the insinuation it was that clumsy."

Jacob roared his laughter, raising his hand in the air and marking off a point with his finger. Even Bella giggled in good humor.

"Jasper, I picked your name," I said through the last vestiges of my laughter. "When I went to the University to interview for the graduate program I learned that the Observatory was soliciting donations for a new telescope. If you use the name Whitlock to go to school this time, you may run into some questions."

His eyes crinkled in anticipation of visiting the center.

Emmett mumbled, "Great, he'll be dragging Henry along as well." Rose punched Emmett in the side rather hard.

"I'm thankful that the animosity between the Quileutes and our family has finally resolved," I finished.

I waited for a clever come back from Jacob, and I wasn't disappointed.

"I'm thankful that I'm finally getting used to the vampire smell," he reached up and pinched his nose for show.

"Well, we aren't as blessed," Rose threw out, referring to the 'wet dog smell' she constantly complained about.

Jacob jumped up and ran over to Rose, throwing himself next to her on the couch. "C'mon Rosie, you know you love me," he said, grabbing her up into his arms planting kisses all over the top of her head. She was stunned and sat perfectly still for just a few moments, but it was long enough for Jacob to accomplish the plan I saw in his mind. Rose would now "stink." He laughed, jumping away from her before she could even react. Emmett's body shook with silent laughter as he looked at his wife's face. The muscle along her jaw twitched and Jacob made a run for it. He yelled over his shoulder as he hit the door, "Alice, I drew yours, and I need to talk to you about that, but later." I saw shreds of his clothing fly onto the deck as he phased on the fly. Rose followed him down the steps into the meadow, and they chased each other around the area. They looked for all the world like a human and a dog rough-housing in the snow

"If I didn't know better, I would think they had a crush on each other," Emmett joked, watching the game of chase between his beautiful wife and the wolf.

The game ended when Jacob grasped one of Rose's ankles in his mouth, sending her flying onto her back. She dusted herself off and then shoved him in the shoulders, sending him flying halfway across the meadow. She beat him back to the house and announced, with a sniff, she would be back down after a "long shower." Her sniffed disdain sent the family into spasms.

Bella went to Jacob's room and retrieved a pair of sweats for him and left them at the back door. She called out to him from the front. "Jake, don't scar Alice's eyes any further; your clothes are in back." Alice shuddered delicately.

Within just a few moments, Jacob entered from the back, laughing. He of course made sure to shake his hair out just as he passed Bella and I, sprinkling us with the melting snow.

"Alice, I made a donation to the Boys and Girls Club of the Gulf Coast in your honor."

Alice squealed in delight, jumping over the table to land on the couch beside him.

"But what I want to know is where did all that money in my account come from? I told the teller that there must be a mistake and she indicated that my account is receiving…"

Alice threw herself at Jacob, putting her tiny hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop him.

"You decided on an investment that deposits the interest into your checking account," she explained, but Jacob again attempted to mumble something.

Emmett took over, "Really, Jacob, you can reinvest the interest and it would compound over the period of the year for a substantial return."

They were lying through their teeth. Bonnie and Clyde had struck again. They had been using Jacob's money, with his not so informed consent, to play the market again. I was astounded when I realized just how much money Jacob had earned with their manipulations. The deposits into his checking account were only the tip of the iceberg. It was Emmett and Alice's idea of spending money. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Alice kept her back to Carlisle, attempting to avoid his gaze.

"Don't you remember us setting it up to deposit the interest, Jake," she said, attempting to lead him down a pathway to preserve her hobby. "We can leave it in the main account, and it will help your principal; it's up to you. Lets go look." She dragged Jacob up and started for the second floor, intent on getting away from Carlisle.

"While Alice is harassing Jacob, may I suggest we place the presents under the tree?" Esme smiled.

The rest of the night was spent in gentle conversation, spoken over Jacob's soft snoring. At one point, Emmett restrained Rose from placing a pillow over his mouth. As the light began to dawn over the horizon, we heard Nessie and Henry stirring. Fang jumped to the floor from the bed and beat them down the stairs. Nessie and Henry's eyes lit up when they saw the packages under the tree, but Esme refused to allow them close until Bella returned from taking Fang outside.

Alice and Rose divided the presents into appropriate piles as we waited. As soon as Bella sat down beside me, Esme told Henry and Nessie they could start. I'm not sure what she expected, having never spent a true Christmas around kids, but the room looked like an explosion in a paper factory within just seconds. The atmosphere was already contagious, but Jasper, in fun, focused on Emmett, causing him to jump in full throttle. His squeals could be heard above Henry and Nessie's.

Carlisle laughed at Esme's stunned expression. "Not the orderly present opening you remember, sweetheart?"

She looked at the grandchildren enjoyment over the things they received, and a magnificent smile spread across her face. "No, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

I saw Bella look into a box that Alice had given her. She glanced over to Alice with a quirked eyebrow. Alice grinned at me, "_a little present for you for later." _I hissed as I saw the mannequin in the lingerie store - decked out in an extremely revealing version of a Santa outfit - and imagined just how Bella would look in it later. As everyone watched Emmett try out his new Wii system on the big screen, the rest of us finished the opening of various presents and began the clean up by throwing the paper into the roaring fire.

Bella sat on the couch holding her Waterford crystal ornaments to her chest with obvious emotion.

"Nessie wanted to get you something each year to put on the tree. Since last year was such a mess, we decided to make up for it this year. The first Christmas together is to signify our marriage, and the baby bottle is for her birth."

"And this one?" she asked opening up the box and holding up the one depicting an angel.

"For Renee."

She closed her eyes in an effort to contain her emotion. I pulled her into my chest, holding her close. In that moment, I knew that the angel ornament would also signify my own personal angels; my wife, my daughter, and my own personal guardian - the angel Fate - that I now believed had asserted herself in my life once again the previous day.

**Author's Notes:**

**Bella's dream is covered in my story A Cullen Carol. It is a story I wrote for a Cannon Christmas competition on Twilighted. See my profile for the link.**

**May the holiday season find you and your family blessed in a multitude of ways.**

**Things I am thankful for:**

**God **

**My seven children. They each bring a different blessing to my life. No they aren't all biological - five are adopted - but mine just the same. (Esme and I have a lot in common.)**

**My wonderful husband - who puts up with my Twilight addiction (including my infatuation with both Taylor and Rob - :)).**

**My two betas: **

**CullenFest - You are the best, and I hope you have a wonderful, healthy Christmas **

**and New Years in merry England.**

**Crmcneill - My personal Ego. He balances me is so many ways. Happy Holidays to **

**sunny Cali.**


	35. Different

Wherever we are,

it is but a stage on the way to somewhere else,

and whatever we do,

however well we do it,

it is only a preparation to do something else that shall be different.

Robert Louis Stevenson

I moved from Bella's side for the second time that morning when I heard Nessie stirring on the floor below us. I'd gone below once already to retrieve more firewood, and inadvertently met up with my father and brothers.

"I'll get her, Bella," I said as I smoothed her hair back from her face. She rolled over onto her side, grabbing my pillow to snuggle against as I climbed out of the bed. She was adorable with her hair spreading behind her.

"Okay. I'm feeling particularly lazy after last night. I'm going to cuddle back into these covers for a while. Hmm. Not as warm as you, but it smells the same."

She looked up and quirked her eyebrow at my expression. "What? I did do all the work last night, I have an excuse to want to lay in bed."

I snorted at her as I threw on my shirt.

"I guess you did, and you do," I smiled down at her as I placed a kiss against her head.

I made my way down the stairs to the room Nessie and Henry had claimed. Nessie sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her, looking at one of the books that Carlisle had given her for a Christmas present. She sent me a glorious smile as I entered the room. She held her finger to her mouth and pointed over to the bed, where Henry was still asleep. I sat beside her and she handed me her hairbrush. This was our morning routine. Brushing Nessie's hair was one of the things I looked forward to every day. Rose pitched a fit when I took over, but I was Nessie's dad, so that position held certain privileges.

I ran the brush slowly through her waist-length hair, gently pulling the tangles out.

"Up or down?" I asked softly.

"Braided, please. Henry and I want to go see the geysers with Jake today, and it'll get in my eyes."

I laughed softly as I began to divide her hair. "We can't have it getting tangled into any of the limbs as you streak through the trees."

She smirked a familiar grin up at me. "Uncle Jasper mentioned something about us going snowmobile riding tomorrow?"

"Yes, he enjoys visiting the areas we can access and Emmett loves racing through the snow. Jasper made the arrangements once Alice told him the day will be overcast."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

My hands stopped halfway through the braid. "For what, Ness?"

"That you have to worry about whether or not there will be sun, that you can't go where you want, when you want."

"Nessie, it's become such a part of my life that I don't think about it anymore, other than to plan around the limitations. I'm just glad that you and Henry won't have to live under such limitations. It brings me joy to know that you'll be able to live your life almost normally."

She turned to look up at me, "I do live normally, daddy; our kind of normal."

I twisted the rubber band around the thick end of the braid and then pulled her back into my lap. "What are you reading?"

"Brothers Karamazov," she replied, turning the book over for me to see the title. Carlisle had bought her a copy of the English version.

"Hmm. I have a copy in Russian; the translations lack the eloquence. When you're ready to read it in Dostoevsky's language, I think you'll find it more enjoyable."

"I was actually considering putting it on the shelf. So much of what I've read recently was in preparation for my and Jake's discussion with you, and momma beat me to it." She pouted her bottom lip out, reminding me of Bella's attempts at manipulation.

"It seems that Jacob and I need to have a discussion soon. He's been complicit in several planned attacks against me."

She rolled her eyes in a way that Bella blamed all on me. I had personally been on the receiving end of that look from Bella too many times to accept the blame in totality. "Right," she murmured.

I grinned down at her. She cuddled into my shoulder and I laid my head on the top of her head staring into the remains of the fire, contemplating the fact that my little girl was growing up entirely too fast. I glanced down and saw the new braided promise bracelet that Jacob had placed on her wrist Christmas morning. The original one had become frayed and now rested in a place of honor in the jewelry chest that the Egyptian coven had given her for her birthday. She had carried it and the other gifts she'd been given with her, refusing to leave them behind in Forks for even a short period. Too fast… I sighed and pulled her even closer to me.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll always be your little girl," she whispered up to me, having guessed the direction of my thoughts.

"And I'll make sure that no one, including Jacob, ever hurts her," Henry promised, coming to stand beside us, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I laughed inwardly at Henry's ferocity as I pulled him into my lap as well. "I trust that you'll do just that, Henry. Let's get you two dressed and you can run and wake up Jake. He's developed a habit of sleeping late since we've gotten here. We wouldn't want to encourage such sloth."

I dressed both of them in a few seconds and sent them on their mission. Jacob sent a string of silent curses my way, controlling his verbal assault around the two ecstatic children jumping on his bed. I decided to make it up to him and ran to the kitchen to fix him a cup of coffee - nasty smelling stuff. However, upon seeing Carlisle reclining in front of the fire, I decided to cut the niceties with Jacob short. I handed over the cup, telling Nessie and Henry to stop jumping long enough for him to wake fully, and went back down to sit with my father.

"Carlisle, it seems my daughter has already made arrangements for the day with Jacob, so I was wondering, if Bella hasn't made plans, would you be amenable to a trip to the back country today?" I asked.

I saw his eyes light in pleasure. "You have to ask?" he grinned and jumped to his feet. "Let me go speak with Esme and I'll meet you in the garage after you talk with Bella. If it will do any good, I'll come beg her."

I knocked him in the shoulder for his jest, but ran back up to the fourth floor. Bella was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. Before I could even get fully through the door she teased, "A day to read all by myself, how will I ever survive?" I saw the humor in her eyes as she looked over the edge of her book at me.

"Are you sure, Bella? Carlisle and I tend to get distracted when we're out there, so I can't promise I'll be back early."

She lowered the book and looked fully at me. "Edward, even if I had hesitancies, the sight of Carlisle begging would win me over. You know I can't say no to him. I could hear the anticipation in both of your voices even from up here. Come here," she ordered, crooking her finger at me.

She locked her lips to mine, running her fingers gently through my hair. "Go have fun with Carlisle," she mumbled against my lips. Then she looked deviously at me. "Perhaps we'll send Jasper and Emmett off together and have a girls day at the house. Pedicures, manicures, and swapping stories."

I knew which activity she was most interested in and heard my sisters both squeal from the second floor. Poor Emmett and Jasper would be sent packing.

Going back down the stairs, I passed Fang lounging on one of the landings. "Looks like you'll be the remaining vestige of Cullen male presence in the house. Make us proud." He quirked his head at me, then put his head back down on his paws and went to sleep

I met Carlisle in the garage where he was pulling out the snowsuits we'd utilize for our human deception. The snowshoes, however, were a necessity. The snow was quite deep, and although as we ran we floated across the top of the snow, the minute we slowed to a walk, our weight created problems in the thick snow. Jasper had these designed specifically for us to utilize. As Carlisle and I slid the shoes on I could hear his excited thoughts.

"Let's go," he challenged, pulling on his stocking cap and sunglasses.

We took off running northwest to cross Mirror Plateau. As we ran, Carlisle and I both laughed as we startled packs of deer and elk. Yellowstone encompassed over two million acres and even with the amount of visitors it received every year, there were still areas that were remote and had been seen only by a handful of humans (and most of them park rangers). The backcountry of the Tower District was one such area.

I had allowed Carlisle to take the lead, so when he began to slow I fell in behind him. I was figuring we were about halfway across the expanse of the plateau. The Grand Canyon of Yellowstone was directly west of us, and the best examples of the petrified forests lay northeast along Cache Creek. That was the area we had visited on Christmas Eve day. So I was puzzled at our break. I then heard Carlisle's thoughts. _A wolf pack, Edward, directly ahead._

Moving to stand beside Carlisle on the slight ridge, we saw the wolves several miles ahead in a clearing. The pack had brought down an elk and had obviously gorged themselves from the looks of the carcass. Several younger ones cavorted in the snow just at the wood line, nipping at each other's heels, while the older ones cleaned themselves spread across the snow.

The pack was unusually large, about fifteen members. Yellowstone had begun the reintroduction of wolves back into the park in 1995 after determining that the species had become extinct in the area. It had begun as a small project, rifled with controversy from local farmers. Recently declared a success, the project was capturing fewer and fewer wolves in Canada and releasing them. However, wolves were still protected in Yellowstone and therefore were off our menu, even if I could've talked Bella into it.

Before the direction of the wind turned and we scared the pack away, I heard him say _Let's stretch our legs and see how fast we can get to the highway._

I took off and Carlisle fell behind this time. We passed through another section of Petrified Forest at Specimen Creek, and I noted in my head to bring Jacob, Henry, Nessie, and Bella back to this location, as it was spectacular. Highway 212, which came in to the park from Cooke City, was just ahead. With the snow on the ground it was questionable as to whether or not the road would be open, even though road crews worked tirelessly to provide access. I slowed as I approached the area, letting Carlisle catch up. It was deathly quiet, which bore hope that we wouldn't encounter anyone at the road crossing, and definitely not in the backcountry. We darted across the highway and entered the Tower district. Huge snowdrifts sat to each side of the road, monuments to the road crew diligence. Carlisle came to stand beside me.

"Your call, Carlisle. Which particular trail do you want to follow?"

Carlisle spent a few moments considering his favorite spots. He was preferential to many of the smaller, unnamed waterfalls present in the area. I saw his thoughts settle on one of the larger ones, not far from the Montana border. I grinned in anticipation, as this was also one of my favorites. I read his thoughts a bare second before he shoved me into the nearest snow bank and took off at a run. I heard him laughing in good humor, knowing that I'd just let him get away with it. In moments like this with Carlisle, I attempted to shut off my gift, focusing instead on the environment around me, so that we could play. In a situation where I felt threatened, it would have been impossible; the self defense mechanism just too strong. With my brothers, I didn't allow such intimacy, it was almost as if I couldn't. I had often pondered the significance of that without coming to an absolute conclusion. My only thought was that perhaps it was the bond of Carlisle as my sire that made it different or possible.

I stomped the snow off and took off after him, when I caught up I repaid him with a similar shove into a much smaller snowdrift as I passed him. We continued the horseplay as we traveled across the land, jumping creeks and snowdrifts along the way. At one point, Carlisle tackled me from behind, causing us to roll end over end and crash into a tree. The impact knocked the tree over and covering us in several feet of snow. I heard him chuckle from underneath the deluge.

The 1988 fire had damaged this section greatly. Huge charred stumps of trees still stood as reminders of the devastation caused that year to Yellowstone. When all the fires had finally been extinguished, more than a third of the park lay in "ruins", as the public had declared it. The national park service had taken a stance to allow the fires to burn themselves out naturally, garnering significant public outcry. Now, less than a decade later, it was difficult to see the effects of the devastation. The land had almost completely regenerated itself. Carlisle had read in a Xanterra portfolio that researchers had determined that the land that now lay within the parks borders probably experienced such horrific cleansing about once every 200 years.

Our family held significant stock in Xanterra, the corporation that operated most of the accommodations at Yellowstone. Much of our information regarding the park and its maintenance came from the stockholder updates. Alice and Emmett had done the research on the company's polices and practices and recommended investing. It worked to our favor when the 2004 ruling regarding snow mobile use was instituted due to the environmental damage done to the park by the hobby. Jasper was a registered guide through the company, and arranged all our expeditions, allowing us privacy. It would be difficult to enjoy the trips without the normal "roughhousing" as Esme had named it. The physical excesses of vampire wrestling matches would be difficult to explain to the normal tour guide.

I dug my way out and reached into the snow pile beside me to grab his hand.

"Come on, old man. I know the arthritis is probably slowing you down," I teased as I pulled him up.

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet," he retorted. He continued his protesting by saying, "No bickering kids, noisy grandkids, or mangy dogs - and I mean that in the wolf and regular form." He was attempting to look truly offended by the life to which he was daily subjected.

I held my breath for a moment attempting to keep my humor in, and then doubled over laughing. "And I thought Bella was a bad actress."

He sniffed beside me, continuing his charade, staring out over the snow ahead of us as if my humor offended him.

I hit him in the face with a snowball and took off running. Within a few minutes, I heard the waterfall ahead and started slowing my pace. The Yellowstone River held the two more commonly know waterfalls, the upper at just 100 feet, and the lower, which was just over 300 feet. Carlisle's favorite was smaller in comparison at about 75 feet, but the surrounding area was magnificent. Two small mountains came together forcing the stream between them to flow over a head that was about 15 feet across, but the rock below it feathered out given a larger radius toward the bottom for the water to flow. Spruce trees grew plentiful around the water's edge and the water pressure had developed a pool at the bottom. A couple of miles down the stream several more creeks combined forming, with the help of underground springs, a large lake. Carlisle and I had hunted the game that came to the area on occasion.

As the waterfall came in sight, my breath was literally stolen away. Huge icicles clung to the rocks, but the waters continued to flow uninhibited. Snow lay thick across the ground, providing backdrop to the thick emerald green of the trees. Startled by our appearance, a pair of Bald Eagles soared from one of the trees downstream, apparently heading toward the lake. The sight was unexpected. Carlisle turned to me, grinning.

Rocks littered the base of the fall, with many of them being far enough away that you could sit and enjoy the site without getting sprayed. It wouldn't have mattered to Carlisle and I, but I could imagine the unsuspecting human we might encounter, and how they would react to a "person" with ice hanging off them. The vision of Emmett breaking out of the frozen snowman and tumbling Carlisle to the ground flashed through my head, and I broke out into spontaneous laughter. Carlisle slanted a look over at me as he settled on the rock beside me.

"I'm sorry; just remembering the Abominable Snowman."

"Ha!" Carlisle said, rolling his eyes. "I should've known better. I smelled Emmett all over the thing, but just figured it was because he had helped build it. How in the world did you get him to stand still that long?"

I grinned even harder. "Rose threatened to cut him off."

Carlisle laughter echoed through the small area. "Hasn't he realized what an empty threat that is with her? What's the record? Two days?"

"And that was when he accidentally damaged her lift and it was going to take two weeks for the replacement to arrive," I added.

We quieted, listening to the flow of the water as it fell hitting the rocks. Far off, I could hear sounds of wildlife venturing out to forage for food. Carlisle was comfortable with silence. I filled silence, generally with music, having never been comfortable with self-reflection. It didn't historically end well for me. Today though, I smelled the clear clean scent of the air, flavored by the evergreens and leaned back resting on my arms to stare at the sunlight that was provided by the occasional break in the clouds. Prisms of light filled the air as the sunlight hit the snow, Carlisle, and me.

"Carlisle, what made you question your father's faith?" I said, finally breaking the silence.

He was startled by the question, but he turned to look at me; angling his body slightly so that he could look down at me while he spoke.

"He held to his misguided beliefs with viciousness, Edward."

"You've told me as much before, but what I really want to know is what you didn't accept."

He turned to stare at the cascading water. "Clergy of the time, including my father, held very dogmatic views of the world and who belonged and who didn't. Racism was supported, sexism was rampant, and anything that didn't fit the mainstream doctrine was looked at as heresy. Of course those terms are things we utilize for description now, but they in effect adequately identify my father's religion at the time. He was part of the puritan movement, which was as much motivated by politics as religion. They even amassed an army to go against the King. They were delusional. As in every movement, not all were fanatical, even though history would probably describe them as such. John Wesley came out of the group; breaking away from the tyranny he witnessed."

"I just didn't see the God who was claimed to be the creator of the universe approving of what had been done in his name through religion. The Crusades, multiple wars, bigotry, hate… It just didn't fit for me."

He looked over at me; his eyes shining with joy, "It's apparent that you've come to peace. I …" He cleared his throat, apparently unable to speak.

I sat up quickly and grabbed him. Carlisle's body racked with sobs, and I quickly joined him. It was extraordinary that Carlisle and I could feel this free with physical affection. He'd grown up in a very rigid English society, and the early 1900's definitely didn't promote physical contact between fathers and sons. I remembered only a few times of my other father touching me. But I couldn't be sure if that was as a result of my memory loss or reality. I craved Carlisle's embrace in a way that was almost indefinable; the best I could do was equate it with acceptance. Carlisle had held me in this way when I raged during my first year. I realized later just how brave and selfless he had been to expose himself to an angry newborn in that manner.

"I'm sorry," I forced out. "For taking so long, for putting you through Hell, literally."

He shushed me, patting me on the shoulder as I released him. I rubbed my eyes from the stinging dryness, and saw him doing the same. Placing my hands on my legs, I clenched them in emotion. Carlisle laid his hands across mine, squeezing reassuringly before releasing me.

"I am dying to know, Edward..."

I looked down at my hands and began a detailed review of every point that Bella had presented to me, the texts I had reviewed, and then I did what I thought I would never do. I told Carlisle of my "visits." I looked up to see if he was shocked. His visage was as calm and patient as if I was repeating a grocery list to him.

"Hmm. She did present very valid points," he smiled over at me. "It's amazing we didn't put that together in all the _discussions_ we've had."

I chuckled at his description of our arguments.

"Carlisle, may I ask a very private question?"

He looked to me in amazement. "Edward, you know we've never held back from each other… sometimes to our detriment."

"Did you ever really believe that we didn't have a soul?"

He grinned, looking down at the rock we were sitting on. "No," he softly stated after a minute. "As Bella and I discussed the night of her birthday party, I know that by accounts we are 'damned' but I heard my father call too many good people that same word to truly believe it. I look at you, I look at Esme, and our other children," he glanced to me with a face full of happiness, "and now grandchildren. There's nothing I see on a daily basis, in anything that surrounds me, which convinces me any differently. Bella's revelations only add further foundation to my premises."

We sat in companionable silence a little longer, but I felt as if the conversation wasn't complete yet.

"Carlisle, did you ever regret creating me?" I asked the question I had long wondered, but never asked. I had skirted the issue many times because I didn't want to add to any sense of guilt Carlisle might have.

"Never," he stated emphatically, turning back in my direction. "I regretted that your transition was difficult, that I didn't know how to make it easier for you. I regretted the edge to our relationship as you struggled to define yourself. I regretted I didn't step in when you left, but I've never regretted making you my son. Never! You where exactly as you were supposed to be, and I wouldn't change anything."

"Seriously?" I laughed out loud and turned to him with an incredulous look on my face. "Because, now looking back, I think I would have 'kicked my ass' years ago as Jasper has so long threatened. C'mon, I've been 'a royal pain in the ass' as Emmett has so eloquently put it at times."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Well, okay, there have been moments. But wouldn't my calling you into question be like the pot calling kettle black. I know that my "uptight puritanical morals," as Emmett has also so gracefully called them, have driven the family crazy too."

Not ready to accept defeat in the 'one up war' I added. "I think I have you beat though. 'In reaction to my homosexual tendencies, my sexually repressed moral compass has unjustifiably called into question the free spirited nature of my siblings'," I said, quoting Jasper.

Carlisle snorted and threw me a look, "Mere child's play, Edward. When you can top, 'Blood deprived, egotistical SOB' come let me know."

We both remembered clearly the day that Rose raged at Carlisle, and the air filled with the laughter we both felt over the family's accurate descriptions of us.

"I never understood the 'blood deprived' part," I let him know. "She's as lily white when it comes to that issue."

"She was just ranting Edward, pure and simple. Honestly, I believe she was challenging my 'rigid self control'. She just wanted to see me lose my temper."

"We're a pair, aren't we," I acknowledged, slowly calming from my laughter.

"Hmmm… I believe we are, Edward."

"Carlisle, I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I love you… as a father, and as a friend. Those three words continue to grow in meaning for me every day, and I can truly say I've never meant them more. I fear you are going to hear 'I'm sorry' more from me over the next few years. I'm beginning to see the perils that being a father brings, and I predict that I'll be finding more and more examples of where my struggle against you was really just the struggle of a child against his father – and less as a result of being a vampire."

He chuckled. "Well I'm definitely no model for father of the year; I've made many mistakes. Nothing in my twenty three years as a human prepared me to be the father to a pack of blood thirsty savages."

I was stunned by his statement for a moment, and then saw the absolute shrewdness of his wit. I shoved his shoulder, but he was prepared for my reaction, so I didn't get the satisfaction of throwing him into the snow.

"Edward, I love you as well, and I'm having difficulty finding the words to express how I'm feeling right now. The change in you over the past few months has far surpassed anything I would've imagined. May I show you? It's so much simpler for you to just see, than for me to put it in words."

I nodded my head in curiosity.

For over an hour Carlisle silently ran through memories of our life together, starting with the moment he saw me beside my mother in that hospital so long ago. Visions of my newborn anger, and our time together before Esme joined us. I saw my astonishment as he carried Esme's body into our home, and my embarrassment the first time I walked in on them kissing. My joy when he married her in the simple ceremony. The top of my head as I knelt before him upon my return from my sojourn into rebellion. My shock when he brought Rosalie home and my consternation at Emmett's first practical joke. My amazement when I came home to find out that we had been joined by two others, and that they had displaced me from my room. The feral look when I begged his keys to leave Forks – the first day I met Bella Swan. The joy on my face the day of our wedding, the look of adoration as I held Nessie's tiny body, and the relief I'd felt when Bella opened her eyes to her immortal life. But when he focused on the face he saw on Christmas Eve, I felt the distinction. He saw serenity.

"It brings me such joy and peace, and it's difficult for me to define for you the importance this holds for me. You are my son in every way that matters, and I'm grateful for your happiness. I'm also grateful that we won't be at odds any longer about what the future holds."

He stopped and I sensed his disquiet. He was attempting to hide something from me, but then I heard him make his decision.

"Edward, we're being transparent here, right?"

"Of course, as you said before 'often to our detriment,' we've never been anything but honest."

"Okay. Then I need to be frank about another reason why it means so much to me. I've worried that if something should happen to me, you wouldn't be prepared to take over the family. I can rest knowing that I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Carlisle…" I gasped in shock, rendered speechless by even the thought of our family being without him.

"Truly, why are you surprised that I've consider such thoughts? Our family is everything to me. I would lay my life down for any of you, as I know you would for me. We've chosen a way of living that isn't easy, and we've made enemies. It's my responsibility to see this family through the trials that life hands us. I took on that role when I made the decision to create you. Edward, if we are ever faced with another situation with the Volturi, one of us must survive. Henry pegged it; Aro will come after me. Jane's initial attack on me on New Year's Day emphasized his strategy. He sees me as the critical link; we have to have another plan in place. If it comes down to my sacrifice, I'm placing responsibility on you to salvage our family," he stated emphatically, glossing over my horror.

I couldn't respond and turned to look down at the water running by the rock we sat on. I was astounded at Carlisle's directive. Venom filled my mouth with just the thought of the battle I would put up to save Carlisle. To even imagine losing him brought out every ounce of fight housed in my body.

He took in a breath of air, and blew it out through his mouth. "Either of your brothers could do the job, but "doing the job" is quite different than being the right person for it. Emmett will help keep you from getting too morose in the duty, and Jasper will help manage the operations, but you are the responsible one. You will look at the decisions that need to be made and analyze what is the best judgment to make. And now I know you will be guided by the right premises."

I felt his hand under my chin lifting my face. He looked at me with tenderness in his eyes. "I hope we're never faced with that possibility Edward. I want to hold Esme for eternity, and watch my grandchildren grow up, and possibly depending on what is in store between Nessie and Jake, my great-grandchildren. I didn't bring this conversation up to ruin our outing. The responsibility has always been yours; I just wanted you to know the level of peace you've given me in knowing that you're ready now."

I felt like crying again. I realized my hands were shaking. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Edward, truly I didn't mean for this outing to take this turn. It feels extremely odd to even be talking about this, but when is the best time? I think it would be difficult no matter when it occurred. No one wants to think about what will happen if they are no longer here. To make plans for an uncertain future." He looked to my face. "And you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free," he quoted.

He was sending me a message laden with symbolism. From a book that stressed relationships, and described the Messiah as very much human; experiencing sadness, hunger, and fatigue. Emotions he and I had worn like mantles for too long.

I remembered his statement Christmas Eve. _I am grateful that this is a season of new beginnings. _

"New beginnings …" I mumbled looking to him, acknowledging his challenge.

"Yes, new beginnings," he responded as his face began to brighten. "And the first selfish act I am going to engage in is staying away from the house until the sun goes down. Let Emmett and Jasper deal with the women, and whatever they have concocted during their "swapping stories." I'm not so sure being the first male to walk through those doors is such a great idea."

I grinned agreeing. "What do you propose?"

"Well, first, I want to go swimming," he smiled impishly. "I want to see if the lake is as clear as I remember from the last time. I'm pretty certain we aren't going to encounter anyone else up here this time of the year. The only worry we'll have is how to dry off before the water freezes on us. Then we'll do whatever strikes our fancy on the way back"

"Come on, Edward," he said as he jumped up and threw me a pleading look, "remember, it's all about balance, and I've had enough of the serious side today. I may even go skinny-dipping and see if my father turns over in his grave."

He took off running down the creek and I heard his taunting comment float back on the wind, "Are you going to let the 'old man' beat you?"

I stood up and stretched before taking off after him. Skinny-dipping, huh? I had my phone in my pant's pocket. I wondered how much ammunition I would get by capturing that on the camera. I grinned devilishly. I was about to find out.

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write this story even when I've felt like giving up.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. The Mentalward Contest is about to close. Please go register a vote if you like the story!**


	36. Value

Author's note: For readers that haven't read Family Tradition, the Valentine's Day outtakes, I need to clarify a point. Rose and Jacob restored Bella's truck as a gag gift to Edward. I realized The Thing was mentioned in this chapter so I needed to make that clear.

Grief can take care of itself,

But to get the full value of joy,

You must have somebody to divide it with.

Mark Twain

The rest of the week passed quickly. Esme insisted on taking the family to Artist Point to see the falls. Later, Jasper led us on an extended snow mobile trip taking the family through many of the park's famous sights. The trip was routine for all but our newest family members, but seeing the delight on Bella and Nessie's faces made the sights new in my eyes. Not surprisingly, Emmett and Jasper fell into the river at one point as they brawled with one another. Alice and Rose promptly made them ride on the snowmobile together back to the house, refusing to accompany their wet spouses. Jacob took full advantage of the situation to harass them. We went skiing, snowboarding, and spent the early evenings before the huge fireplace as a family. When Jacob and the kids fell asleep, the couples spent the nights, well… being couples.

Carlisle and I didn't speak about our backcountry conversation, but it was apparent to everyone that something had changed. Carlisle's countenance was more youthful and reflected a new sense of mischievousness. It was almost as if he had been liberated from a great burden. I was certain that Alice had seen the conversation, but she never asked and I never offered. Bella gave me an enigmatic smile that evening when we returned, but she, like Alice, never questioned me about what occurred during our trip.

It was with a sense of sadness that we began packing the Hummers to return to Forks. It would have been nice to stay longer, but Carlisle had to be back at the hospital and the reservation school would resume classes on Monday. We exchanged everything out once again in Cody, divided up into the cars and started the journey home. The early morning sun, shining through the tinted windows, woke Jacob as we crossed into the state of Washington.

"Edward, as much as I hate to end the vacation, will you please drop me off at Seth's?" he asked when he saw the Forks city limit sign. "I need to do laundry and get everything together for school."

At the reservation, Jacob unloaded his bags from the back of the car, pausing to kiss the top of Nessie's sleeping head and Bella's cheek. He waved goodbye to me as he slung the bags over his shoulder and loped into the house he and Seth shared. Arriving home, I pulled the car in beside the others in the garage. Everyone else had already unloaded and gone inside. Nessie roused as we opened the car doors. "Are we home?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Go on inside and your dad and I will bring in the luggage," Bella informed her.

Nessie scrambled out of the back of the car with Fang yipping at her heels. With an adoring smile, Bella watched her run through the door, and then turned to me. I'm not sure what she saw, but suddenly her look turned predatory and she began stalking toward me. She backed me into the car door, placing her hands to each side of me as she rose up on her toes. "So… we're home, and I'm thinking that we haven't been to the meadow in awhile. Rose and Emmett owe us a baby-sitting night." She whispered against my neck; her breath sending heat throughout my body.

Having picked up the mood Bella's actions were invoking in me, Jasper intervened and stuck his head out into the garage. "Bella, quit picking on my brother and at least let him get the luggage unpacked before you manhandle him."

Bella snorted into the curve of my neck, "Doesn't the word manhandle imply that the person being handled isn't enjoying the attention, Jasper? Trust me, from where I am standing, he's enjoying it very much."

I threw her over my shoulder. Meeting Jasper at the door, I handed her to him. "Take her inside before I get myself in trouble."

I couldn't resist smacking her bottom as he turned to go in, earning a growl from her. I'd take her to the meadow, but unlike her Christmas night celebration I'd be in control this time. I'd have to call Jacob and ask him to keep the wolves away. I grinned in anticipation as I entered the house, but Esme was on the phone with Anna, and the conversation I overheard let me know that my plans would have to be put on hold.

Alice's vision had been fulfilled; Anna's father had passed away just the evening before. In the end, everyone but Carlisle and Jacob flew to Chicago, as Carlisle hadn't been able to get leave so soon after coming back off vacation, and Jacob couldn't miss school. When we arrived at her house, Anna ran to the car and into Esme's arms. Esme stayed with Anna, helping with the arrangements. The family stood beside her as she laid her father to rest beside her mother. Over the next few days, Emmett helped her sort through the will and legal documents while the rest of us helped to pack up the house.

About a week into our stay, Esme looked to Anna and informed her that Carlisle had called, and that he had converted Jasper's study into a new bedroom for her. Esme had been patient, but I knew she didn't like being away from Carlisle this long. She laid her hand on Anna's and said, "It's time to go home."

The stunned look on Anna's face at the announcement was indicative of her thoughts. She had truly never conceived that she would be included into our lives in that manner, and had dreaded the time alone in Chicago without her parents to occupy her. Once the idea took root, though, it grew exponentially. In the end, Esme had to stymie Anna as she attempted to devise a plan to sell everything to pay back the "cost of the inconvenience." Esme contacted our caretaker and placed Anna's home under his management as well.

As the group boarded the plane to return to Seattle, I heard the first class attendant's thoughts and interest. Later in the flight, she used words like cult, and weird religious sect as she attempted to explain us to the other attendants at the back of the plane. Our increasing numbers were making the charade almost impossible. Overhearing the same comments, Esme murmured to Emmett, "Okay, Captain, I'll tell Carlisle we're getting that plane now." Emmett couldn't have been more pleased.

If Emmett was ecstatic, Henry had been euphoric since landing in Chicago. He'd held Anna's hand at every opportunity and generally hovered in her vicinity. Rose took Anna aside at one point and confessed Henry's infatuation. Anna treated the situation with great dignity, never encouraging or belittling Henry. Her excellent diplomatic skills shone in the way she maneuvered around what could've otherwise been rather disconcerting circumstances.

When Carlisle and Jacob met us at the airport, Rose glared at Jacob before saying, "You'd better not have driven my car here to pick us up.'

"C'mon, Rose, you're going to have to get over this preoccupation you have with me. Emmett's going to start wondering."

Rosalie shuddered gracefully at the thought, causing the group to express varying forms of humor.

Then it hit me. We weren't all going to fit in Carlisle's Mercedes and the Volvo. Carlisle grinned at Esme as he handed her a set of keys. "Everyone else has something to drive, so I solved the problem." He led Esme to a brand new Suburban in the parking lot.

"Unfortunately, it's not environmentally friendly, but when your family gets as big as ours, you're left with few options," he told her.

Emmett mumbled under his breath, "Thank goodness he didn't buy her a passenger van. With some rims, this could actually look fairly decent." Rose was already speculating as she eyed the dark blue monster.

"Where are we going to park this thing? Edward and Bella already take up four spots with all their cars; maybe Edward just needs to get rid of the Aston Martin?" Alice teased, throwing me into the fire to roast alone.

"We'll just move it out to the other garage with Bella's truck; to keep it company," Rose added in. I instinctively growled at her, thinking my baby would be delegated to the pariah garage with The Thing, and realizing in vexation that the Volvo was going to have to take that "honor."

Esme took pity on me. "Don't worry, Edward; I'll make sure that the garage at your cabin in Seattle can hold them all." I'd seen the layout of the cabins she was having restored and knew that the garage would have to be bigger than the house. Oh well; as long as the Vanquish was stored properly, I could survive.

Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and I followed the Suburban home. When we arrived, the girls decided to help settle Anna into her new room. I took a very tired Renesmee back to the cottage, breathing a sigh of relief when I crossed over the threshold. The vacation to Wyoming had been fun, and the trip to Chicago a necessity, but there was nothing like being home. I tucked Nessie into bed and built a fire in the stove while I waited for Bella. As I slouched on the chair in a pair of sweats, I was hoping that Alice had gotten a glimpse of my evening attire. She deserved a little suffering for making the suggestion about the car.

Bella came through the door an hour later, holding Fang. She placed him on the floor and I heard the soft tapping of his nails as he headed toward Nessie's room. She slowly walked over to me, and I pulled her into my lap, sensing her need to be held.

"Too many deaths lately…" she muttered, fidgeting with her bracelet as she snuggled down into my arms.

"Anna will be fine, Bella. She's grieving, but she's had time to prepare. Her parents' health has been failing for some time." I replied, rubbing my jaw along the top of her head.

"I know, but it's hard to watch it either way." Then her lips quirked slightly, "I was surprised that Jasper wasn't more upset about losing his study."

"Well you have to understand. We've moved so many times that when the time begins to draw near, you almost instinctively start thinking about the packing process. He just saw this as a way to go ahead and get the job done earlier, and to have Carlisle do the work for him."

She looked up to me a little amazed. "Huh… never thought of it that way."

I began to run my fingers through her hair gently, soothing her.

"Carlisle asked that you come over to the house early in the morning. He said he had something he wanted to talk with you about."

I tensed briefly, wondering if something had happened during the time we went to Chicago. But then Bella continued by saying, "He told me to inform you that it wasn't anything to worry about, he just needs a favor from you."

I relaxed immediately. She smiled up at me and brought her lips to mine. Softly, she feathered kisses across my lips before she tenderly brushed her tongue across them, seeking permission to enter. I felt the light brush of her fingers through my hair as she slid her tongue along mine. My gentle lover was making an appearance tonight. I put one arm around her and the other under her knees, lifting her so that I could carry her to our bed. Laying her on the cover, I covered her body with mine as I slowly began to unbutton her shirt, kissing my way down the skin that was exposed.

"I love you, Edward," I heard her sigh.

"And I love you," I murmured against the soft skin of her abdomen.

**_____________**

"Bella said you needed to see me," I said to Carlisle as I opened the door to his study the next morning.

I saw that Alice was already sitting in one chair and I took the other.

"Yes. I have a plan to repay Emmett for the snowman stunt. It will take some time and I need your help in accomplishing it. If you agree to participate, I just might consider letting you off for your part in his little scheme," he whispered conspiratorially as he leaned forward and steepled his hands on the desk. Alice and I knew when it was time to turn traitor. When it came to retaliation for pranks in the Cullen house, it was every man for themselves, and we knew Carlisle was serious when he assumed this posture. Alice giggled as I saw the vision in her mind, "Yes, that will work very well." I nodded my head in agreement.

We collaborated on just how to make the fine details of Carlisle's payback work for over an hour. However, as Alice and I stood up to leave, Carlisle waved me to sit back down and asked Alice if she would have Jasper and Emmett come up to join us on her way out. Alice and the girls were heading out to Seattle to shop for Anna. Bella was tickled that Alice finally had a new subject for her shopping addiction, but had agreed that she and Nessie would accompany them anyway. Henry was, of course, stuck to Anna's side. Esme's new vehicle was already coming in handy. Alice called the outing a 'girls' road trip'. Poor Henry.

I looked to Carlisle quizzically. He answered my question, silently. _I want to talk about Anna. _

We heard the Suburban exit the garage and Jasper and Emmett entered the room within seconds, taking the chairs to the side of me. Emmett, being Emmett, had to turn his around to straddle it, putting his arms across the top and resting his chin on them. Carlisle waited until he was certain that our conversation couldn't be overheard.

"I wanted to talk without the girls around," Carlisle looked at us. "I'm curious about your reaction to Henry's infatuation with Anna?" He looked to Emmett first, and I was curious about Emmett's reaction as well.

Emmett thought for a moment before responding. "He seems intent on her, Carlisle. He didn't talk about her a lot before, but when he did, it was always with a possessive tone. Honestly, it reminds me of seeing Edward with Bella. That's the only other start to a relationship I have to compare it to. It's hard for me to define, really. You just notice the different tone in his voice. Last night, it was hard to get him to go to sleep, even as exhausted as he was. I finally let him go say goodnight to her, and then he was willing to sit down with me and read. Rose talked with Anna in Chicago and explained. I couldn't ask for her to handle the situation any better."

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. I really wasn't surprised by what he was about to say. "It sounds crazy, I know, but I think he sees her as his mate. The behavior fits."

Carlisle looked to Jasper.

Jasper let out a breath of air in a huff before answering. "Carlisle, the way Henry feels about Anna is identical to the emotions Nessie feels about Jake. Even from the beginning, there was a sense of possessiveness when she thought about him. I mean, what do we really know about the hybrids? Nahuel doesn't seem to have found his mate yet, so there isn't really a standard to go by. I know we don't imprint like the wolves, but there always seems to be that infallible moment of recognition; once the correct person is available, it just happens. I know I felt it with Alice. Edward certainly felt it with Bella. I think I know the answer, but was it the same way for you?"

He nodded his head toward Carlisle and Emmett. I saw in their memories the first moments they had met their mates. Em's first memory was of a pain-blurred haze, and the vision of Rose as an angel. Carlisle's vision of a human Esme filtered through his head, and I realized in that moment that he had comprehended more of my past dilemma about Bella than I had discerned. He had left Esme human and walked away, believing it was in her best interest. I had always known, but until I saw it at this precise moment it never struck me just how much Carlisle and my histories of love had in common. He too, had only turned Esme when she was dying.

But more importantly for this conversation, the answer to Jasper's question was 'yes'. They had both known the moment they set eyes on their mates that their fates were sealed. For Emmett, after recovering from the change, he never looked back. For Carlisle, he'd assumed he would spend eternity alone, in love with a human. Such had been part of the impetus to change me for companionship. He hadn't desired a mate other than Esme.

"Edward?" Carlisle's soft voice asked.

"Yes, his thoughts are identical to Renesmee's. Even days old, I could see the possessiveness in her thoughts when she thought about Jacob. Anna hasn't thought anything of it. She's content at this time. She does think about the possibilities; its difficult being a single person in the midst of happy couples and not. I should know." I couldn't help grinning and my brothers and father joined me.

"But I don't sense she's in a hurry to find someone. Perhaps things will change as Henry matures? It's not like she is going to have to wait long. Maybe Em and Rose are just getting the chance to know their future daughter-in-law ahead of time?" I responded, knowing what he was asking.

I saw Emmett gauging Anna in his mind. Of course his first thought was her looks, and he focused on certain physical attributes. Jasper and I both reached up and hit him on the back of the head at the same time.

"What?" he startled, and then grinned that boyish look that almost always worked on Rose. "Well, she _is_ hot. I may be in love with Rose, but I can definitely appreciate beauty. And if I say so myself, my boy didn't do too bad for himself if that's the case."

I smirked and shook my head, while Jasper burst out laughing and Carlisle threw a paperweight at Emmett.

"Why the need to conference about it, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, pointedly ignoring Jasper and I as he caught the paperweight in mid air.

"I wasn't in Chicago with you, so when you came home, I was a little taken back by his manner. After the stocking incident on Christmas Eve, I should have known that he considers her more than a crush, but I wanted your feedback on the things you had observed. It will definitely make for an interesting couple of years. And we have the issue of what will happen if Anna doesn't return his affections."

Emmett snorted. "Don't sell Henry short. If persistence comes into play at all, I'll bet it's a done deal. Add in the consideration that he's incredibly bright, comes from a good family, has looks and money, you know… all the prerequisites."

Jasper laughed at Emmett's forced pompousness. We all knew that, underneath his bravado, there was a vein of truth. He was incredibly proud of Henry. Em's parenting style had been a pleasant surprise for us all. I imagined hours and hours of sports shows and events, and while he did fulfill my expectations, he also spent as much time reading and debating with Henry.

Carlisle smiled at him, with the same look of parental pride. "We'll see, Emmett, we'll see. For now, let's focus on making Anna feel at home."

"So, just how long is Alice planning on keeping the women and Henry hostage?" Carlisle asked Jasper, switching to a new topic

"At least the rest of the day. I imagine they won't be back until after sunset," he quirked his eye at Carlisle, sensing his mood.

"What do you say we have a 'boys' day out'? I'm thinking a little hunting competition and possibly a trip to the springs. _With_ trunks this time, Emmett!" he teased.

Emmett grinned in remembrance. "What's the wager? Can't be fastest kill or Edward will win. Most tasty would put me in first."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Can't be wolf or Bella and Nessie won't speak to us."

Carlisle's laughter boomed through the room. "Okay, maybe we'll just go hunting. But what if we make the wager to be who makes it to the springs the cleanest. I think between the three of us we can take Edward out, even with his unfair abilities."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he really want to go there with me? He smirked in challenge.

"The prize?" Jasper asked.

"Loser's car has to go in the garage with The Beast until we move to Seattle?" I suggested, hoping that my speed and hearing would help insure my success.

"Not fair; Jasper's motorcycle doesn't take up enough space," Emmett whined.

Carlisle upped the ante. "He'll just have to explain to Alice why her Porsche is in the Thinghouse." Jasper eyes widened in something akin to fear.

At least I knew my brothers and father supported me in the belief that Bella's truck would be better off driven off a cliff. Even with the modifications that Rose and Jacob made, it was still as slow as molasses.

We all looked at each other, and said in unison, "Deal."

**Please go check out hopeforastalemate 's story:Breaking. It's an interesting twist on Carlisle.**

**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Congrats to Crmcneill for winning Judge's Choice in the Mentalward contest for his story Downward Spiral!!!!**


	37. Season

Song Credit: Turn! Turn! Turn! Artist – The Byrds. Producer – Terry Melcher. Album – Turn! Turn! Turn!. Label: Columbia released in 1965.

To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)

There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)

And a time to every purpose, under Heaven

The Byrds

As we checked into the Fairmont Olympic in Seattle later that month, I relived the bargaining between Rose and Henry that had brought us to this place.

"_I don't want a party, momma. It's not like we know when my true birthday is, anyway. Nessie got to tell Aunt Alice how she wanted her birthday done, and I want the same privilege. I'd like to go to Seattle to see the city, then a trip to Denali to see the cousins, if they don't mind. If you insist on buying me a present, then I want a remote control car like Aunt Alice received for Valentine's Day and nothing else. Nessie and I could have races, then." Henry stared at Rose, insistent on his plan._

"_Henry, honey, it's your first birthday and I can't help but want to do something special." Rose glared back._

"_Who is the birthday party for, anyway? Is it for the person celebrating, or for the people who are planning the celebration?" He parried._

"_It's for everyone. And your birth is an important event for this family to celebrate. Are you going to look at your grandmother and grandfather and tell them that their desire to celebrate your birth is unjustified?"_

Rose had pulled out the big guns with that statement, but the negotiations had continued for another hour between Rose and Henry, while the rest of the family sat watching; heads bobbing back and forth like spectators at a tennis match. In the end, they had both persevered; Henry got his trip and the family got to shower him with gifts.

We were in Seattle for the weekend to "see the city." Jacob, Seth, Charlie, and Sue would be heading back to Forks at the end of the weekend while the rest of us were flying to Denali. Rose and Alice had planned a birthday party for Henry via Tanya and Kate. Carlisle had promised to work multiple midnight shifts to get another couple of days off.

Alice had seen overcast days for the weekend, so Henry had planned a trip to the Museum of Flight and the Space Needle for the first day, and the Underground Tour for the evening. The next morning, we would "Ride the Ducks" on a tour of Seattle before heading out to the airport to fly to Denali. This would be Emmett's inaugural flight in his new plane. Afraid that Carlisle would change his mind, Emmett had opted to buy a used Gulfstream G550, almost identical to the one we had utilized to return from Italy, rather than wait on the long list to have one commissioned. He hadn't seen the plane in person yet (having used an agent through OneSky to purchase it), and he was worse than the kids at Christmas waiting to see his new baby.

Rose and Alice had arranged for our family to occupy suites next to one another. We took up almost the whole floor; reserving seven units. As we unpacked what would be needed for the two days, Henry bounced enthusiastically between the rooms, urging us to hurry. Nessie quickly joined him. They reminded me of Fang when he became excited and I wondered if Sam was faring well with the dog. Fang had looked disgruntled to be dropped off and left behind, and he had a tendency to be a tad destructive when he was unhappy. I was hoping that he would target Jacob's stuff if the mood struck him.

We met in Esme and Carlisle's room to begin the day's journey. As we drove across the city, Emmett became so boisterous that we could clearly hear him from the car behind. Though the football season had just concluded, he and Jasper were arguing about the Seattle Seahawks. They had differing opinions on what should be done with the team for the next year. Anna brought the conversation to a feverish pitch when she suggested they just trade the whole team and start over. She was a Chicago Bears fan and egged Emmett on with her observations. I heard Carlisle chuckling when little Anna didn't back down from Emmett. When we arrived at our first stop, however, the jovial atmosphere in the cars disappeared. We sat in silence, waiting for Henry to give us the okay. Through Rose's thoughts, I saw him look up at her and smile sadly. "I'm ready, momma, whenever you are."

We unloaded silently, following Rose and Henry as they made their way across the cemetery grounds holding hands. Carlisle had arranged for Lucy's burial as soon as her body had been released from the coroner's office. The detectives had contacted Lucy's family, but they had declined to be involved in any of her arrangements. It was our assumption that her rebellion had severed the ties. Carlisle couldn't bear for the then infant Henry's mother to be buried in a pauper's grave, so he had anonymously donated the funds to have her buried in a perpetual care cemetery, not too far from where we would be living in a few months. Jasper had Jenks track down where her burial plot was located, and Esme had arranged flowers to be regularly delivered. Henry carried a dozen scarlet red roses as he made his way across the snow and grass for the first time.

Rose stopped beside him, and the family formed a half circle behind her and Henry. A simple marker sat in the ground with Lucy's name, birth date, and estimated date of death.

"February 1st. It seems as good a birthday as any other." Henry's small voice carried across the silent space.

He went to his knees and placed the roses in the submerged vase created in the foot marker, leaving his hand on the plaque.

"I know it seems silly to speak with you here," Henry started speaking without prompting, "because it's only your body that rests in this place, but I want you to know that I'm okay. I have a good mother, father, and family who love me. They'll make sure that I grow up to be a good person, and that I never forget you and the sacrifice you made to bring me into this world. I just wanted you to know so that you don't worry about me."

Anna was obviously overwhelmed by the emotions Henry was expressing and the pain of her own losses. Bella wriggled from my arms to go over and wrap her arms around our newest family member. Realizing once again just how many deaths this family had experienced in the past year, I looked to make sure that Jacob was okay and went over to stand beside him, noticing the tears pouring down his face. He acknowledged my presence by bumping my shoulder.

"My momma doesn't want to take your place; she just wants to be my mom too. I hope you can see us, see her, and the way she makes me feel. My dad, well he is a big teddy bear, and although he can be gruff at times, he'll always be there for me; no matter what mistakes I make. I have a ton of aunts and uncles and a cousin to keep me company."

The rest of us stood silently; overwhelmed by the conversation that Henry had decided to carry on with his mother.

"And I want you to know. One day, I will find my real father. And I will make him pay for what he did to you, leaving you to die alone."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, having heard Henry's declaration in his thoughts just seconds before he spoke. I felt Jacob shiver at the declaration. Jasper turned to me. _"Oh dear God. He means every word of that Edward." _I stared at Jasper's horrified face and then turned to find Carlisle's eyes looking to me as well. _"We have a problem."_

Yeah, what a major understatement. I saw Emmett's arms locked around Rose in reaction. His thoughts were going in a million different directions.

Henry unknowingly continued as our silent communication occurred. "We'll be moving near here soon, so I'll be able to come back more often. In the meantime, I love you. Always believe that."

Henry stood to his feet and grasped Rose's hand. He stepped into her side, leaning slightly against her. The family remained frozen for a few moments in reaction to what we had just heard. Jacob saved the day, breaking through the shock first.

"Henry, I think she'd be proud to know that you think of her, but I'm not sure that she would want revenge," he attempted to rationalize.

Henry turned to Jacob and solemnly stated, "Whoever he is, wherever he is… he will understand what he did to her. And the worry I know he puts Momma through everyday. Revenge is one thing, Uncle Jacob. Justice is another."

Damn. He was entirely too perceptive. Rose lead Henry away from the grave and we made our way back toward the cars. Even Charlie's face reflected the strain, as he and Sue held Nessie's hands.

We loaded up and started toward the Flight museum. I thought that the mood would be sullen, but Emmett was always quick to recover, and everyone followed his lead. It wasn't that he didn't take anything seriously; he was just ready to live in the moment and only focus on what he could take care of at that time. He just didn't "borrow trouble", as my mother would say, and he firmly believed that everything would work out. Emmett spent hours talking to Henry and Nessie about the history of the planes at the museum. The tour guide finally left us alone after realizing just how expansive Emmett's knowledge of planes was (plus the fact that he was embarrassed several times when Emmett corrected him).

The Space Needle was another experience altogether. It turned out that Charlie was afraid of heights, and literally turned green when we made it to the top. I left everyone else at the viewing stations and led a very queasy Charlie back down to the bottom level. He was extremely embarrassed when I handed him the brown paper bag "just in case."

"Charlie, I've watched your daughter vomit. You won't bother me." And then just for fun I added, "Unless there is too much blood in it."

He rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the wall behind us.

"I can get you some ice. It always made Bella feel better to have me beside her when she was sick."

Charlie stilled beside me and then I realized just what I had said. _Crap_!

"You know; just when I start to like you, you open that 'Oh so proper' mouth of yours and remind me of just how much I wished I could kill you at times," he mumbled. "Want to tell me just how many times you snuck in my house?"

I moaned and he chuckled under his breath. "I guess I knew better than to leave that tree standing but, now that I think about it, it wouldn't have stopped you anyway."

"Charlie, I swear to you that we didn't do anything more improper than kiss."

"Huh! I know that now, but you're still avoiding my question," he said, then waited.

He was good with silence. I bet humans broke down during interrogations with him.

"Edward?"

Perfection. Just the right amount of authority and parental concern to raise every ounce of guilt I'd ever felt. I heard the group approaching and hoped I could postpone just long enough for them to get here: surely he would forget about it before we were alone the next time.

"Won't work; I'll just ask in front of your mom, dad, and family. I bet Jacob will tell me," he threatened.

Charlie chuckled when I blurted out, "Hey, the dog did it, too."

I took a deep breath realizing I wasn't going to get out of telling him the truth, regardless of how much I wanted to. "Charlie, I could give you the answers by days, hours, and minutes. But to be truly candid, it would probably be shorter to just tell you how many nights I didn't stay there."

He frowned at me, and just before the group stood before us he privately sent me a disheartening message. _Don't worry. Your time is coming. It'll take us both to keep Jacob away from Renesmee. I just might enjoy the look on your face when you figure out the first time that they've been sneaking around._

My own snarling response to his observation caused the family to look at us in puzzlement.

"Charlie's just… enlightening me," I explained, badly.

The underground tour proved to be interesting. I paid to have it private for the family. Most of the information given on the tour centered on how the city shut the underground down in fear of the plague, as well as the rumors of gambling halls, prostitution, and illicit drug dens. The tour guide was very entertaining, and in true form for such businesses, expounded on the fact to generate fiction. When "Dan" intimated that we should stay together as a group and not dally due to sightings of vampires and rumors of people disappearing in the underground, Alice, looking around frantically, squealed in horror and jumped into Jasper's arms. I thought Jasper was going to lose it. "Bring 'em on," Jacob and Seth mumble under Alice's squeals. Sue swatted them both on the back of the head. We came out of the tour laughing hilariously at Jacob and Seth being chastised by a woman who barely hit them mid torso.

Back at the hotel, Bella cornered me in the hallway to ask what had occurred between her father and me. When I told her, she started laughing. I was shocked, expecting horror from her at the very least.

"Did he turn purple?" she asked.

I replayed the moment in my head. "No, he just growled a little at me while he kept his head resting against the wall."

"Then you need to know that he wasn't that surprised. He was probably more shocked that you told him the truth so quickly."

Still chuckling, she grabbed my T-shirt and pulled me into Carlisle and Esme's room where we were all gathering. I groaned when I heard Alice's plan; she had spoken to the siblings and railroaded them into a night of clubbing. As usual, Carlisle and Esme were prepared to stay and babysit, but Sue threw out another option.

"Go out with the kids, and we'll stay here with Henry and Nessie. We'll be asleep early anyway. There's no reason for the two of you to sit around a hotel room, when you could go out and have fun."

Carlisle started to argue, but I caught his eyes. _New beginnings_ I stated silently in my head. I knew he couldn't "hear" me, but my silent challenge was received nonetheless. He looked to Esme and she shrugged her shoulders.

Alice squealed and grabbed Esme by the arm. "C'mon, Esme. I have just the right outfit for you. Carlisle, I'll send something over to you by Jasper." Esme looked slightly lost as Alice pulled her out of the room.

Sue looked to Seth, "I'm certain you have a fake ID. Have a good time, but no drinking." She rolled her eyes at Seth's guilty face, and then looked around the room at the rest of us. "I hold you responsible for him coming home as sober as he is now."

I noticed she didn't say anything about worrying about him. I guess that was a benefit of having a son who could transform into a giant wolf.

Bella told me that Alice had already planned for the evening, and had told the girls to bring the appropriate clothes for themselves and mates. She didn't help my concentration as she pulled her clothes off and pulled on her outfit; a black "thing" that she called a skirt; a backless shirt made of gold material that came down in a deep V in the front; and high heels with crisscrossing leather straps that climbed up her calves. She threatened to spill out of the ensemble with even a moderate breath.

"Where's the rest of it?" I croaked out through the venom in my throat.

Bella looked down, puzzled, as if to see if something was missing. "This is my outfit, Edward."

"Over my dead body," I vowed.

She turned and gave me a smoldering look. "That can be arranged. See? The skirt just has to be pushed up a little, and I can let these go," she said, pushing up the flap of fabric that she called a skirt and hooking her finger around the tops of the lace underwear she had on.

"So you see, with just a few small maneuvers, this outfit could be over your dead body, with me still in it, of course," she finished with a seductive leer, smoothing the black material back down.

I started to grab for her, but was stopped by Alice mental snarling. _Edward, really! It's nothing different than what everyone else wears, and your mother has just entered the room. Behave! And compliment Esme as well; she is extremely nervous. _

I took a deep breath, attempting to ignore Bella's knowing smirk and turned toward my pixie sister. Esme stood next to Alice, in an outfit similar to Bella's, and she looked "smoking" as Emmett would say. This was my mother; what was Alice thinking? Then I saw the wariness and vulnerable look on Esme's face. I schooled my features and walked over to her.

"Esme, you look beautiful. In fact, stunning would be a better description." I said, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips. "I don't think Carlisle is going to know what hit him."

She smiled at me, "I'm not sure I know what hit me."

I smirked at her, picturing her in the various styles of dresses from over the many years we had spent together.

"You've always been beautiful. I'm just not sure I've ever seen you with this much beauty displayed."

Alice hissed at me from the side. Esme just grinned wider and said, "She honestly thinks I'm going go out like this. I told her that we would just see if it passed the doctor's examination."

"We'll see," I told her softly

She crinkled her nose at me adorably as we turned to go meet everyone. I could hear Jacob's loud laugh coming from the room and heard Emmett respond. Nessie and Henry were chattering about how they were going to miss all the fun. As we entered, Sue exclaimed, "Here they are, so now you can all get going and enjoy your evening."

Carlisle stood from where he had been resting on the arm of the sofa and turned toward us. I didn't know whose metamorphosis was more amazing, his or Esme's. Without the trappings of his conventional clothes, dressed in what Alice considered appropriate clubbing attire, Carlisle didn't look any older than Emmett or Jasper. It was easy to forget sometimes that he and Esme were both changed at just a few years older than me.

The hair had to go, though. It was still styled in the traditional, "I am doctor, hear me roar" look. Walking over to him as he continued to stare at Esme, I put my fingers in his hair and destroyed the careful styling. Now he looked as disheveled as I did.

"Perfect," Alice announced as she started pulling Jasper toward the door. "Charlie, Sue… hugs and kisses. Henry and Nessie, be good. Don't wait up," she giggled.

Carlisle finally moved, taking a half a step forward toward Esme, "Where's the rest…"

"_Don't_ go there," I interrupted. "I almost had my head ripped off by the evil fairy for muttering the same thoughts."

Jacob went over to place a kiss on Nessie's head as Alice grabbed the wraps that Jasper had been holding for the five girls. I was so astounded by Bella and Esme's outfits that I hadn't noticed what he had been carrying. Luckily, the wraps covered everything but Bella's legs. I was wondering if I could convince her to just wear it the whole evening when I heard Carlisle thinking the same thing about Esme. Jasper and Emmett on the other hand were only thinking about how incredibly sexy their wives were going to be, dancing in the outfits. I guess this was just another lesson Carlisle and I were going to have to learn.

A limousine met us at the door of the hotel. Looking at Alice, I asked, "Just exactly how did you have the time to arrange all this?"

She giggled and leaned over to whisper into my ear, "Before Jacob and Seth decided to go, I saw us partying together." She winked up at me. "Even Carlisle and Esme. It's going to be an interesting evening. Well, as long as it didn't change," she frowned, still slightly annoyed with her lack of clarity when the wolves were involved.

As the doorman began to close the door, he said, "Have a nice time, but be careful; Seattle can be a dangerous place at night."

Jacob muttered, "Yeah, we'll be real careful. We all want to come back in one piece."

Emmett, Jasper, and Seth laughed, enjoying Jacob's subversive humor. I looked over at Jasper, wondering if he was comfortable with being put in this position, and glad that we had hunted the night before leaving Forks. His eyes were still gold, with no hints of black, and he seemed relaxed; already imagining getting Alice on the dance floor. The past year had been a respite for him, with the family avoiding close human contact except for the necessities such as the airplane rides (and even on those Alice had chosen ones that had been almost empty).

He sensed my concern and looked my way. He smiled a crooked grin. _I'm fine. Seriously, having the wolves around helps make the smell of the blood less appealing, almost diluting it. I thought when we brought Anna on board that I would finally get my wish of not being the loose cannon, but look at her. It's like she was born to live this life as well. Not one hint of weakening since she gave it up. Like it was nothing. It's just not fair. _

I chuckled, enjoying his discomfort, and he narrowed his eyes at me. At the same moment, Bella wiggled on my lap, turning around to speak with Rose and Esme. The heat of her bare skin on my jean-encased legs instantaneously distracted me. A few more inches forward and she would be on top of me, with only a thin piece of silk and my jeans separating us. I was hit with a wave of lust so strong that I swore my eyes crossed, and it was all I could do to keep from ravishing her in front of everyone. My hands clamped down on her arms to keep her from wriggling any further and I threw Jasper a menacing look. Bella looked down into my face, concerned about my reaction, and then gave me a naughty smile when she figured out the problem. I wasn't going to make it through the night without embarrassing myself.

We unloaded at the club that Alice had selected and walked through the door after presenting IDs. The group heckled Jacob after he presented his and the bouncer said, "Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Jacob shrugged his shoulders and said, "Bella provided a perfectly good ID and I saw no reason to mess with perfection."

His broad grin cut through his russet face, and I was bombarded by the reactions that many of the female patrons had to seeing him. In fact, I was practically overwhelmed with reactions from both sexes as our group made its entrance. The females had already calculated that there was at least one unattached male, assuming that Anna was with someone, and half of the club was speculating as to which of us was the available one

Rose attempted to flirt with the male waiter to obtain a table where we could all sit together. When that didn't work, Emmett pulled her to the side and grinned appealingly. The waiter's eyes traveled up Emmett's bulging arms and across his chest before settling lower. He stammered and blushed up at Emmett, "Right this way."

Jasper leaned over to Rose and said at a volume only our family could've heard, "Sorry, babe, but you're not his type." She backhanded him in the stomach, and the rest of the family snickered. The waiter led us to a table on the second level that overlooked a good portion of the dance floor. He specifically told Emmett, "If there is anything further I can do, just let me know," and then turned to leave with one final appreciative glance.

Rose looked at Carlisle and I read that she was a little embarrassed that the freedom we as siblings had established on such adventures was being used in front of him. In the past, I had always been the odd man out, the brunt of all the sexual jokes, set ups, and connotations. I grinned now, realizing that Jacob and Seth would now be taking my place in that particular hot seat.

I could sense my siblings' uncertainty with regards to Carlisle. Why they continued to be delusional about his sexuality was beyond me. They lived with him, heard him and Esme in the bedroom. I'd inadvertently seen enough to know that believing him to be a repressed individual was the epitome of naiveté. He was just well mannered enough that he didn't throw his and Esme's relationship in anyone's faces; well, except Alice's and mine. Such was the luck of living with vampires like us.

We ordered a round of drinks, and promptly began pouring them into the plants around us when we knew we weren't being observed, which was actually proving difficult. Seth and Jacob started drinking cokes. Alice jumped up and took Jasper to the dance floor within a few minutes. Rose and Emmett followed. Bella eyed me, and I leaned over and said, "Take Jacob and get Anna to take Seth. I want to talk with Carlisle for a moment."

Bella did even better than that; she also grabbed Esme and forced her onto the dance floor. Carlisle took in the movement, specifically those of my siblings, and shook his head. "This is considered dancing?"

I chuckled. "This generation's version, at least."

"If I didn't know any better, I would believe they're having sex out there."

"Don't look too close; they may be."

He shook his head and started laughing, and then his humor was abruptly cut short. I followed his gaze, already seeing the scene in his mind. Alice and Rose where showing Esme several grinding moves, spooning her body between theirs to produce the movement. His eyes weren't the only ones fixated on the threesome. I heard his soft growling.

Bella grinned over at them from where she was twisting her body around Jacob. If I hadn't known the true nature of their affections, I would have assumed they were lovers the way they were moving around each other. I probably should have been more jealous, but I was actually enjoying the view of Bella's body from afar. I wasn't worried about Jacob. He had once tried to explain just how imprinting changed sexual attraction. His attempts had been inadequate, so he finally resorted to just showing me Quil's description. _I can't imagine. I just don't… see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces. _I understood more than he knew, since no one had sparked my interest before Bella. You could recognize an appealing face or body, but the emotions or feelings just weren't attached. Jacob was simply having a good time out on the dance floor with Bella.

Seth was in an entirely different situation. While not attracted to Anna, with whom he was dancing, he was most definitely aware of some of the other bodies undulating just inches from him. He _was_ a healthy sixteen-year-old, after all. I wondered what some of the women eyeing his body would think if they knew their thoughts were technically illegal. Far be it for me to stop Seth from having fun; he had his own decisions to make in life. For now, he was deciding to enjoy the "accidental" sway of their bodies against him in the mix.

Just then, a voice came from behind us. I'd heard her thoughts as she approached and had prepared to handle the situation. Then I realized she'd pegged Carlisle as being more approachable.

"Um… excuse me, but my friends and I over there wanted to know if you or your brother are available," the leggy blonde asked Carlisle, looking between he and I.

I started to snort at the look on Carlisle's face, but I held back. He exuded charm as he looked first to her and then to the table where several of the women were eyeing us. He smiled at them, and I could hear their heartbeats increase.

"No, I'm sorry, we're married."

The girl became flustered, thinking that Carlisle meant that he and I were a couple. I could see that he didn't realize the connotation of his wording. But then she grinned and said, "Well I guess that counts us out, but our friends over at the other table will probably want to know if you swing." She was indicating another group, of men this time, who were eyeing Carlisle and I just as obviously.

Before Carlisle could embarrass us any further by responding that he did, of course referring to the dance style, and not what the girl was meaning, I spoke up. "What he meant to say is that we are married to the two women who were just beside us." I followed up by nodding toward the group.

"So I'm assuming that one of the other guys is here without someone?"

Taken in by our camouflage, she didn't particularly care which one of us it was. Actually two were but I wasn't about to harass Jacob in that way. I couldn't put aside that he was in fact already taken. Hearing her thoughts, and that she really wasn't looking for anything other than a dance partner, I decided to make Seth's night. Taking a good look at her I decided she was quite stunning, and Seth would just owe me for this one.

"The shorter, dark skinned one," I said, mentally laughing at calling Seth's six foot four frame short, but in comparison to Jacob he was. "His name is Seth, and our friend won't mind if you cut in."

"So she's single, as well?" she followed up, her mind already calculating the possibilities for her friends.

"Yes, but straight." I was attempting to ignore the stunned expression on Carlisle's face. I was afraid I would insult the young lady by laughing.

"Very good. But if your wives don't mind, I'm sure some of our group would love to dance," she said as she grinned and turned to go back over to the group to impart her news. She had already decided to reserve Seth for herself. She was going to disappoint some of her girl friends and make several guys happy with the news about Anna.

Carlisle's bewildered face was amusing. "Is everyone so forward? I feel like I was just interrogated. Perhaps we should have just worn a sign with our statistics," he murmured.

His thoughts did present an amusing picture. "That's what you get for not coming out with us before. I don't know why it's taken you so long, now that I think about it. You and Esme look as young as the rest of us, especially dressed the way you are. I think we'll just have to make this a tradition from now on."

He looked to the dance floor in doubt. "I'm not so sure about that, Edward. I understand the nuances of real dancing. This, well …"

I quick memory of Carlisle and Esme entangled flashed through my mind, and I decided to intervene. "Carlisle, you can't expect me to take risks if you aren't going to attempt some of your own. Come on, let's go join the others. I think you'll get the hang of it just fine … let your instincts take over, and let go of the man."

Carlisle begrudgingly walked with me to the floor. Esme grabbed him and spun into the crowd. I sensed that Jessica, the blond, had followed us and saw Seth's startled expression when she called him by name. I quirked my eyebrow at him as Bella grabbed my hips from behind. Anna danced over to Jacob, leaving Seth with his new dance partner. I thought of Seth for bare seconds before the feel of Bella's breast rubbing against my back robbed me of any other priorities.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her around to my front so that I could bring her tight against me. Aided by the access afforded by the skirt, I pushed my leg between hers. The contact made us both groan because I could feel the heat and wetness through the thin layer of silk. She put her hands to my face and pushed her shield aside, letting me hear how the friction of her against my leg was bringing her to the edge already. I growled down at her as she took the opportunity to release my face and rake her nails across my nipples, adding to the pleasure.

"Turn about is fair play," she said, flipping to put her bottom against me. She took my arm and wrapped it around her waist, ensuring that there was no space between her and me as we continued to move. "Ah… nice," she said as she rubbed her butt against me. Her words blurred in my head and I found my lips and teeth already attached at the curve of her neck before I was even cognizant of moving. The fine vibrations of her sigh increased the venom in my mouth as if her skin was begging me to increase the pressure.

Jasper utilized my distraction to smack me from behind. "Calm down, cowboy. We just got here."

The distraction was enough to release Bella's emotional hold on me, marginally. I pried my lips away from her neck and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Fair play, huh? We'll see if you're _screaming_ that later."

When I flipped her back around and jerked our bodies together, I could see that her eyes had gone black… much, much better. I grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. Holding her hands in one of mine I used the other to cup the back of her head and lifted her to kiss while I continued to move our bodies to the music. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter and her direction to Jasper to separate us. I couldn't help but smirk when I felt Bella pulled from my arms and saw my little sister instead in front of me.

She tapped her head and said, "_Saw what was about to happen, and you aren't ending the night that quickly." _She picked up in the dancing so rapidly that a human wouldn't realize that the exchange was anything other than a dance maneuver. I took a deep breath and calmed the monster. Alice grinned up at me as I began repeating the same dance moves with her body, just with much more space between us.

Hearing Esme's distinctive giggle a little later, I searched and located Carlisle and Esme through the crowd. His face reflected a lack of control as well, the seductive nature of the dance finally having connected with his desire. Esme had her mouth at his throat, and her hands twisted in his hair, making it even more disarrayed than I had. I spun Alice so that she could see the fruit of her handiwork.

She hissed for a moment and I could hear her anger. "Leave them alone. He needs to let down his hair for once."

She responded back, "I'm not worried about his hair, she seems to be keeping that under control, it's his hands I'm worried about."

I could see one of Carlisle's hands grabbing Esme's butt, but a quick glimpse at his mind told me where the other one was.

Alice hissed when she heard suspicious moaning coming from Esme. I spun Alice back around quickly in response, "Yeah, you don't want to know."

"Edward Cullen, I'm not mad that they're doing that. Actually I'm quite tickled. I'm mad that Carlisle is trying to control it. Damn Cullen men."

I grabbed her hands, bringing them over my shoulders to keep her from flying over to them. "Leave them alone, little sis. At this point, it would be more embarrassing than fruitful."

"Nope, not gonna."

She pulled from my arms and grabbed Bella as well and started toward them. I was left dancing with Jasper. Emmett and Rose were just to our side. What the hell, half the people had already envisioned it anyway. Jasper cracked a smile and looked at me. _Definitely breaking out of your shell here, Edward. Last time Emmett tried to get you out on the floor with him, you about ripped his arm off._

Before Bella and Alice even made it ten feet through the crowd, I heard Emmett say _DAMN! Get a load of Esme._

Esme had taken control of the situation, without Alice's help. When they had started the dance, Carlisle had clearly been on the leading side. As he caught on to the mood of the music and the crowd, he had become more aggressive. But somewhere along the way, Esme had turned the tables. I saw through the collective visions that we were all watching them while continuing our own dancing. And if Emmett touched my ass one more time, I _was_ going to rip his arm off.

Esme was straddling Carlisle's leg, reminiscent of the move that had about sent me over the edge with Bella. She was moving her hips in rhythm with him. Carlisle's face was frozen in severe planes as he stared in lust at her lips, as they started traveling down his body. As she slowly worked her way down his abdomen, she continued swaying against him to the loud beat. Her hands slid across his hips and down his legs as she kissed direct across the front of his jeans and down the inside of his thigh.

When she reached the squatting position, she spun quickly, pressing her back against him and started slowly back up. Rubbing herself erotically against him, she dropped her arms so that she could use them to brush the back of his legs as she rose. The strength of her legs let her do this in slow excruciating movements, never once slowing the grind of her body. I heard many male thoughts fly through the room about what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around them. For a moment, my anger problems re-surfaced, and I wondered if I should just kill them all, but then I realized that Esme was having too much fun. She could care less what her moves were doing to anyone other than Carlisle.

When Esme reached her full height, she raised her arms above her head, moving them gracefully. It was a calculated move to emphasize to Carlisle just how little covering the top offered. It worked. Our group heard Carlisle's rumbling growls from across the room. About that time, I felt my own torture press her body against my back as she returned from her aborted rescue mission. When I turned to grab her, Rose stepped in front of me instead, and Emmett snatched Bella. Rose threw me an arched look, and I nodded, acknowledging the royal princess. She smacked my shoulder and slid in front of my body so that we could continue our voyeurism on Carlisle and Esme.

Esme continued her seduction by sensually arching her body around to press up against Carlisle's back. Placing one of her small hands on his hips she continued to sway while the other hand roamed under his shirt to brush the muscles of his stomach. Carlisle's eyes slanted from the pleasure and turned black.

"Five minutes," Emmett whispered.

Rose looked over her shoulder causing her hair to tickle my face. "I'm giving it three."

I heard Jacob's deep voice rumbled from where he was dancing with Anna again. "Give the Doc credit, I give him at least another ten." Then he squeaked out as he saw Esme lean up and bite Carlisle's shoulder none too gently, "Scratch that. I'm with Rose; I give it less than five."

Alice was uncharacteristically quiet because of Jacob and Seth's interference. Of all people, Seth got it right, as he continued to move his hands across Jessica, barely even glancing toward Carlisle and Esme. He started counting, "5, 4 , 3 , 2, " and at the pop of "1" Carlisle spun around and slung Esme over his shoulder, heading quickly out the back door. Within a second, we heard sounds on the roof that would have been imperceptible to humans, but were quite clear to us. I was hoping that Alice had thought to bring more clothes in the limo; otherwise it was going to be an interesting trip back to the hotel for Carlisle. Esme had ripped the clothes right off of him as she straddled him on the roof.

We left Esme and Carlisle to their own little world, but continued to swap around dance partners for the next several hours as we took turns sitting at the table and occupying the dance floor. I noticed throughout the night that Emmett and Anna paired together often for dancing. I was glad that he was, in his mind, "helping her to have a good time." The lovely Jessica ended up being partnered with me at one point, and I realized that, unlike the other times I had come dancing with the siblings, now I could let my guard down a little. Being taken did have it benefits. I smiled at her and saw her pupils dilate and was immediately grateful the music was too loud to allow conversation with a human. By the next song, I was able to pass her back off to Seth, leaving me partnered with Bella again.

The music being played was definitely representative of a spectrum of tastes and Lenny Kravitz's American Woman started playing. It was slower than the crazy hypnotic beat that had been playing but definitely had a hard dance rhythm. Bella's smile should have warned me. As the chords of the electric guitar created the thrust of the song, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck plastering her body to me.

"So, where were we, when the pixie so rudely interrupted us?" she murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't know about you, but I was about to do what Carlisle did," I said, leaning over to nibble on her ear lobe.

She brought her hips against me during one the downbeats of the song quite wildly. Running one of my hands up the bare skin of her side, I made use of the flimsy nature of the top. I heard her breathy gasp, her hands clenching into my hair. Not be outdone, she loosened one hand and slid it down my chest, and between our hips. Now, the sounds were coming from me as I wrapped my other arm around her back, bringing her to my lips. The smell and her response, the feel of our bodies moving to the beat …

"Edward, take her outside," Jacob's exasperated voice barely broke through the waves.

The next thing I registered was Bella's back against a brick wall in the alley, her silk underwear in shreds, her legs wrapped around me, and the heat of her mouth and body. She reached up and put a hand across my mouth to keep me from exposing us as I roared my pleasure. I felt the shivers of her body as she laid her head on my shoulder in her own aftermath. She giggled softly. "Edward, I would have laughed if you'd ever told me that we would have sex in an alley."

"Not the most gentlemanly way of doing things," I admitted, but couldn't dredge up an ounce of regret as I slowly lowered her legs so that she could stand. "Don't get rid of that skirt, please. I've suddenly become very fond of it."

She shook her head at me and then helped me to straighten my shirt and jeans. "You know, Alice is going to make some comment about being proud of you. And Emmett will find something to say."

"Maybe, but first I need to find Carlisle some pants and a shirt."

We both heard his soft "Thank you" from above us, and laughed.

As I watched our group dancing from our table later that evening, seeing each laughing face through the strobing lights, I realized that we were all facing different seasons in our lives. As so often happened with me, I related events in my life to music. As the Grunge music from the club blared, a simpler song emerged in my head. As the lyrics for one of my favorite songs from the 60's, Turn, Turn, Turn, ran through my mind, I saw each person.

Sam and Emily's glowing faces; a time to be born. Billy's grave face as he spoke to me the last evening of his life, and Renee's collapse; a time to die. A time to heal brought to mind Bella's face in the moonlight at the spring. Alice's tinkling laugh reminded of the time to laugh. Jacob's tears falling as he heard Henry speak; a time to weep. Rose's face as she looked at Emmett and Henry - and Charlie and Sue as they looked at each other - a time to build. Carlisle's nervousness at stepping out of his comfort zone to try the new beginnings; a time to break down. A time to dance - Seth; a time to mourn - Anna. Esme and Emmett were experiencing a time to love, and Jasper a time of peace. I thought of a time to embrace as I imagined the way in which Nessie accepted all those around her. And for me - well it was a time for every purpose. But the one that stood out the most clearly - Henry's solemn promise at the graveside this afternoon - a time to hate.

**Turn, Turn, Turn has been done by numerous artists throughout the years from the original, to alternative, country, and rock - as well as several haunting versions in regards to the events of 911 (although I'm not supporting an anti-war campaign - my brother was in the Pentagon when the plane hit and I still have nightmares) - look through UTube, you'll probably find one you'll enjoy.**

**I've added two new outtakes on Harvest Moons. One deals with the Santa Outfit that Alice gave Bella. The other - the bet made at the end of Chapter 36: Value between Carlisle and the boys. Hope you enjoy if you go over to read them.**

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check out her stories here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! Now help me convince him to write the second chapter!**


	38. Reaction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

For every action,

There is an equal and opposite reaction.

Sir Issac Newton, Third Law of Motion

We arrived back at the hotel just before dawn. I thought about going to get Nessie, but realized she would be up soon anyway so I left Sue and Charlie alone. Seth and Jacob barely spoke to anyone as they stumbled into the suite they shared. Both had partied hard at the club, and had already fallen asleep in the limo on the way back. They had managed to rouse themselves just enough to make it into their room before they were snoring again. Henry's planned "Duck" tour was several hours away, so I decided we'd let them sleep. Bella joined me in the shower to wash off the smell of smoke, and then I joined her on the couch to watch the sky turn from dark gray to light. I leaned back on the arm of the couch and she laid on me, snuggling her cheek into my chest, reaching over to join our hands.

"Dancing is a lot more fun when you can actually do it," she admitted freely. "But I have to admit; Jasper is a much better dancer than any one else. Where exactly did he learn those moves?"

My chest vibrated with my amusement. "When Jasper loosens up, he definitely has a bohemian side to him. You should have seen him in the 60's."

"I bet," she giggled, and turned her face to look into my eyes. She rested her chin on me. "Not that you're not incredibly sexy out there. I guess you just can't be Mr. Perfect at everything."

"Give me time to practice, Bella. I've never had a partner to dance with. Jasper and Alice have been practicing most of the moves for over half a century, in and out of bed," I scoffed at her.

She laughed softly. We lay entangled in each other's arms, speaking softly until we heard Nessie's footsteps as she ran down the hall toward our room. She used the electronic key we had given her to open the door. Seeing me looking at her over the edge of the couch, she ran and jumped over the back to land on top of Bella. We quickly sandwiched her between us.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Mmm… yes we did," Bella said, snuggling against her.

"I heard all kinds of stories about you, mama. Grandpa Charlie is so funny," she giggled.

"I bet," Bella answered, sounding none too pleased.

"I'd sure like to know about those stories," I whispered to her several hours later as we loaded into the boats for our tour.

"Humph .." she scolded, glaring at me.

If the angles of Jacob and Seth's eyeglasses were any indication, they slept through much of the tour of the city. However, they were at least awake enough when we prepared to split company that I wasn't concerned about their trip home. After numerous rounds of hugs and kisses were exchanged, Jasper finally called foul and told Jacob and Charlie to load the car and leave. We waved goodbye as we pulled off in the other direction.

Emmett's excitement increased exponentially as we approached the airport. By the time we turned into the section reserved for private hangers, he was bouncing in his seat like an enlarged version of Alice. Carlisle exited the Suburban and entered the office, returning within a few minutes. We followed a guide truck to a hanger about half way down the strip. Emmett exited the Volvo and began walking toward the hanger as quickly as he possibly could while still maintaining the human facade. I heard him exhale as he turned the corner. Carlisle chuckled, having followed him, and said, "She's a beauty, Emmett. I think you choose wisely."

"I'm going to call her "Ms. Rosalie". That's the only other beauty I can compare her to," we could hear him exclaim.

"Yeah, I'm so beautiful I've been left behind," Rose muttered from beside me as she and Henry appeared at my side. Throwing my arm around her shoulder I pulled her forward and said, "Let's go meet your competition."

We arrived later that afternoon in Denali after landing the plane in Anchorage. Emmett made good use of his new toy; arranging to turn around and fly to South America, Egypt, and Ireland to pick up our friends. He asked me to ride as co-pilot so I kissed my girls goodbye and loaded up. I heard Emmett's mind focusing on the details of take off before he turned to me.

"Edward, I need to ask something," he said, looking embarrassed.

"Go ahead." My curiosity was instantly sparked by his expression.

"Have you noticed anything concerning in Anna's thoughts?" he questioned.

His mind was racing and I wasn't sure which particular thought he was referring to, or if he was referring to them all. "Just spit it out Em, I don't know which question you want answered."

He banked the plane, set it on the course south and turned to look at me again. "Well, I know Carlisle wanted us to go to extra lengths to make Anna comfortable, but I think she may have misinterpreted my actions. I… Hell, I don't know how to say it without being blunt."

He hesitated, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing when I realized what he was about to admit.

"I think she may be interested in me. I can't say there is anything that's specific, just a weird feeling I get. I asked Jasper, and he looked at me like I had grown two heads. So I thought I would check with you to see if you had picked up anything in her thoughts."

I'm sure my look was absolutely incredulous. "Emmett Cullen, you have the biggest ego I've ever witnessed. I can assure you that Anna's thoughts are purely those a sister would feel for her brother. Rest assured her thoughts are no different toward you than Alice or Bella."

I saw him take a deep breath and relax. "Ok, I guess I'm overreacting. Maybe all that talking we did about her possibly being Henry's mate made me a little more observant of her than I would normally be."

I took pleasure in the time alone with Emmett. We discussed politics, environmental concerns, hunting practices, and generally anything else we could be argumentative about. We also spoke about the surreal feeling of being parents, and our growing family. As our friends boarded the plane, the topics turned to more trivial topics.

The Denali house was packed on the day of the party. The Romanians, Huilen, and Nahuel were the only notable absences. Vladimir and Stefan did call Henry to offer apologies. They had been "held up" and we chose not to ask by what. Stefan informed Henry they would see him soon and that a present would be awaiting him in Forks upon our return. I chastised Nessie for giving the pair my phone number. She just grinned, and then stated that if she had a phone of her own she wouldn't have to give out my number. I ignored her hint, not wanting them to have that much access to her.

Initially, Henry pouted realizing that Rose had ignored all his requests, but the RC car and other presents brought him out of his sullen mood. All of his gifts involved spending time with the family, culminating with one of the most extravagant gifts I had ever seen. Rose and Emmett bought Henry a partially restored 1966 AC Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake, one of only two in existence.

I knew all about Rose's car collecting and restoration hobby, but the sacrifice she made for this gift was staggering. She had purchased the _other_ Super Snake at auction for over $5 million dollars the previous year, but then traded the one-of-a-kind vehicle for a wreck that had been totaled by a crash into the ocean, all so she could spend time with her son repairing a vehicle that was as unique as he was.

Rose's growth never ceased to amaze me.

Two weeks later, the annual Valentine's Day celebration of gag gifts served up the usual pandemonium in the household. Henry shocked the family with the ingenuity of his, conning Anna into partnering with him. In the end, he targeted Rosalie, of all people. The astonishment on Rose's face when he enacted the winner's right to enforce the usage of a gift was priceless. When she glared at him, he smirked and reminded her of his over-the-top birthday party.

The family spent the months of early spring going back and forth to Seattle, helping with the renovations at the main house and cottages. The painting weekend established several favorite memories, including Bella being covered in stripes compliments of Jacob's roller. She in turn painted his bedroom pink as he slept. Jacob only accompanied us sporadically as he continued to work hard to complete his course requirements for graduation.

Bella's phone started ringing early the morning of March 30th. It was Jacob, calling to let us know Emily had gone into labor. Several hours later, Gabriel Uley was born. Jacob's description of Sam's face as his son entered the world provided the family entertainment, as we were restricted to the house by the sunshine. Our introduction to our newest family member occurred three days later when they came home from the hospital. The baby's brown eyes took in our large group and promptly fell asleep.

As I watched Bella cradling Gabriel to her body, I felt a momentary pang of longing. I would have loved to give her another child; a houseful of children even. I'd never imagined the emotions being a father would evoke in me, but seeing Bella smooth her cheek against Gabriel's fuzzy hair amplified them. Nessie, our adorable, incorrigible child, was growing up far too quickly for my tastes. At a year and a half old, she now looked like a six-year-old human child. Her accelerated growth had robbed us of all but a few weeks of experiencing her as a baby, and those had been overshadowed by doubt and fear.

As I watched Nessie and Henry interact around Gabriel, I wondered just how it would have felt for them, to have more siblings. As children will so often do, they had adapted, forming their own unique relationship. Biological siblings couldn't have been closer. Watching the females of my family hover around Emily and the baby, I realized little Gabriel was going to be one spoiled baby. The overflowing nursery, compliments of the shower that Alice had orchestrated, was just a start.

Spring break was spent in Seattle, letting the girls furnish the cottages, since most of the furniture would be staying at the Forks house. Esme took both Jacob and Seth shopping. She was, of course, scheming to get Seth to apply to the University as well. He was only a year behind Jacob in credits and could've easily taken extra course work and summer school to graduate early. He made it very clear that he had seen the Cullen way of doing "extra work" by observing Jacob, and he had no desire to "be a slave." Alice rolled her eyes at him after he concluded his declaration and said, "That's okay, you'll be with us soon enough."

When Seth looked at her pointedly, she replied, "I don't need visions to know that; I'm thoroughly familiar with Esme's tenacity."

Seth muttered under his breath, "Like mother, like daughter."

She reached up to pat Seth's cheek as she walked by him to get in the truck, smiling at his comment. "You might as well buy something you're comfortable with."

I saw Anna bump Emmett with her shoulder, snickering at the interplay between Alice and Seth. Emmett's declaration on the airplane trip from Denali had made me more aware of Anna's actions around him. She did spend a good amount of time interacting with him, but it was always in an appropriate context. I was pleased that Emmett had become more relaxed after Jasper's and my confirmation.

April quickly turned into May, and the family began to plan the trip to Isle Esme for Jacob's graduation present. He was 'pumped' to finally see the island after having heard so much from Bella about the beauty of it. Seth was coming as well, so we had already decided that we would need to take a yacht from the coast to the island to provide extra sleeping space. Nessie and Henry were going to share the "blue" room, with its newly refurbished headboard. Carlisle and Esme would stay in the master bedroom (or the chicken coop, as Bella still jokingly called it). My siblings, wife, and I could care less about sleeping space; we'd scatter to the far ends of the island for the privacy we would need.

"Edward, we really need to decide what we are going to get Jacob for graduation," Bella told me one afternoon, running her fingers across the back of my neck, effectively distracting me from the composition I had been working on.

Nessie and Henry were outside playing with the remote control cars. I'd heard them in the garage earlier "fine tuning" the toys with Henry's set of tools. I had caught thoughts of 'necessary modifications' as I passed through the area. Nessie's experimental nature, combined with Henry's ingenuity had resulted in a lot of memorable moments. I briefly wondered just what they had done this time.

Jacob and Seth were playing football with Emmett and Jasper, and the girls had accompanied them. Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting. Or at least that's what he told the family. Images of Esme were prominent in his thoughts after a long weekend at the hospital, and I didn't expect them back from 'hunting' anytime soon. The house was strangely quiet, which was why I had gravitated to the piano, while Bella sat on the couch reading a book.

I turned, pulling her into me. As I began to kiss the line of skin exposed by her shirt, she swatted at me.

"Stop, you're distracting me." She laughed, attempting to wriggle out of my arms.

I emitted a playful growl, placing one longer kiss just above her dormant heart before releasing her.

"Bella, really, I just don't know. Alice has already bought him a whole new wardrobe from her and Jasper, for which he is going to pitch a fit. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose went in on the laptop and software they wanted him to have for school. We aren't left with much other than just a gift he would enjoy."

"Well, graduation is Friday and we leave the next morning. If we're going to take the present with us to the island, I need to go this week to purchase it."

"Why don't you just ask Seth? Maybe there's something Jacob has mentioned to him?"

She opened her mouth to respond.

"DADDY!!!!" Nessie and Henry's voices screamed in unison.

BOOM!

The windows of the house rattled with an explosion. We were both instantly running in the direction of the noise and I heard everyone else's expressions of dismay from out back. I beat Bella to the door, running as fast as I could. As we opened the door, Fang flew by us, yelping as he dashed into the house and up the stairs.

I was on the verge of panicking. An explosion that size could only mean a large fire as well; one of our few fears. My anxiety decreased minimally when I spotted Nessie and Henry huddled together, staring straight ahead. I followed their gaze and saw Jacob's Rabbit engulfed in flames. The blaze was spreading rapidly as gasoline continued to spew from the ruptured gas tank; setting the trees around it on fire.

I then heard Henry's thoughts. _Major miscalculation. Of course increasing the speed is going increase kinetic energy on impact, and my connection on the NOS bottle must not have been tight enough…_

His eyes were as big as saucers as he peeked out from behind Nessie. The sight of him hiding behind her would've normally been humorous, as he wasn't much smaller than she was. Although his growth pattern was similar to Nessie's, he was already almost as big as she was. As she grew, Nessie was growing into a build similar to Bella's, and I knew from Alice's fuzzy visions that Henry was going to rival Emmett in size.

Nessie saw the others come around the corner from the back of the house and threw her arms out, protecting Henry.

"It was my fault," she stated emphatically, defending him.

Jacob gazed in horror at his burning car, and I saw Rose blur around us to the garage. Within a second, she had the hose out, pouring water on the fire. _And they laughed when I talked about the necessity,_ I heard her thinking.

Rose focused first on the trees to keep the fire from spreading. A rain shower started pouring down; helping the process, and I was glad for once that we lived in one of the rainiest place in America. We all stood rooted in place until the fire finally sputtered out, five minutes later. The trees around the driveway were charred, and very little remained of Jacob's car.

Nessie and Henry's thoughts were frozen in a repetitive mode. I was able to see from both perspectives just what had led up to the explosion. Henry had altered his car with a complicated addition of Nitrous Oxide under Nessie's instruction. He and Nessie had been racing, and she had purposely cut him off. He spun the car to the side in an attempt to avoid getting it scratched, but hadn't calculated for the burst of speed the NOS would give the car at that moment.

Unfortunately, Jake's car sat directly in the remote control toy's path. The toy hit the Rabbit from the back with enough force to puncture the gas tank underneath. The wrecked toy had scraped along the driveway, throwing off sparks, which, in turn, ignited the gas pouring from the tank. The NOS had fueled the blaze by force-feeding the oxygen to the fire. Nessie and Henry had yelled as they realized what was about to happen.

Jacob continued to stare at the charred ruins of his first car. The rest of us turned to face Henry and Nessie. Under our grim stares, they joined hands, knowing that they were in deep trouble. Nessie looked at Jacob's side profile and I could hear her thoughts. She was horrified and devastated at the time. She was well aware of what Jake's car had meant to him. She started crying, huge tears running down her face. Henry stepped in front of Nessie. "I'm responsible for the damage to Jacob's car, not Nessie. I wasn't …"

He stopped immediately when Emmett growled at him with a stern look worthy of Carlisle.

"I believe you two need to go to inside now. Go sit on the couch and we'll be there in a moment," I told them.

Of all the pranks and experiments they had tried, this was the most destructive, and the one that put them at the most risk of being hurt. We needed to come up with a consequence that would make an impression. I turned to Jacob, for once in my life at a loss for words. Bella walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in comfort. I saw Jacob's body begin to shake and I was shocked by his thoughts. Jasper's face displayed his amazement. Jacob was laughing.

"Well, Sam always said that car was going to go out in a blaze of glory, but I don't think this is what he meant," Seth spoke softly, alluding to Jacob's driving skills.

I heard Jacob slight snort, as his laughter spilled over. "Damn, I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

He looked at Bella, with a curious mixture of humor and sorrow. "Did you see Nessie's face? I almost caved, but I knew you'd rip my arm off if I went over to comfort her."

"Jacob Black, you had better not let her off easy on this, Imprint or not! She and Henry need to learn a lesson," Bella stated emphatically.

"Don't worry, I'm upset with her, trust me. But the looks on their faces," he said, attempting to reign in his humor and speak in a low voice.

Emmett came over to me. "Edward?" he questioned.

"I think we need to get in there before too much time has passed. I personally don't want them to have enough time to rally."

As we entered the house, I saw Nessie and Henry's eyes snap over to Emmett and me as they sat beside each other on the couch. Nessie's eyes wandered quickly to Jacob and I saw her face fall slightly. I was proud of the stoic look on Jacob's face as I saw it through her thoughts. I started pacing in front of them as Emmett spoke to me non-verbally.

_They're going to have to pay for Jacob's car in some way. How do we help them understand the seriousness of what they were playing around with?_

The door flew open and Carlisle ran into the room, Esme right behind him. His eyes quickly scanned the room and I heard him count down the list. I saw his body relax when he realized everyone was okay. _Heard the noise._ He grinned slightly at me, and sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Esme into his lap. _Ah, the joys of parenting. _He shrugged his shoulders at me and cracked a grin. _The floor is all yours._

Bella stopped my pacing by grabbing my hand and pulling me to her side, and I saw Rose do the same for Emmett. Bella lifted her shield so I could hear her thoughts. _Let them come up with the consequences. Charlie pulled that on me when I visited. I realized what he was doing as I grew older. My consequences were always harder than his probably would've been._

Hmm… definitely an intriguing idea. I wondered what they would devise. I looked at Emmett, asking permission. He obviously didn't know my plan but waved his hand toward the couch and kids, granting permission.

"Nessie, Henry. I don't have to tell you how much trouble you're in. What do you think would be an appropriate punishment?"

Nessie's face snapped to mine. Michelangelo couldn't have sculpted a more beautiful angel. The tears running down her face only served to enhance the perfection of her features. It would have been easy to allow her to dissuade me. She took a deep breath.

"We didn't mean for what happened to happen. Henry and I know we have to make reparations. Obviously we can't get a job in town, but perhaps there is something here we could do to earn money. In addition, I know just earning money to repay Jake isn't enough. We've destroyed a valuable possession of his. We know other things have to be sacrificed. The things most important to me, other than the family, are Fang," and her voice broke as she said his name, "and my piano lessons with you. I don't feel it's acceptable to make Fang pay for my mistake, so I think it's only appropriate to suspend my lessons for a period of time."

I now understood the saying "this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." Nessie had definitely dug deeper than I would have. I would miss our special time possibly more than her.

Henry glanced up at Emmett. "Uncle Jasper and I had a trip planned to see the new telescope. Of course, this isn't enough, so I think the money I was saving to fix up my car is going to have to go to help pay for a new one for Jake."

Rose flinched. It was barely noticeable, but I could tell from her thoughts that she was in the same boat as me, as she was looking forward to spending time with her son working on his car.

Henry glanced up at Emmett. "Daddy, I think we have to give up Henryball for awhile…"

Now it was Emmett's turn to wince as Rose's head snapped around to glare at him, and I realized Henry had just started another fire. Attempting to smooth over the awkward moment, I looked at the two of them and asked, "Is that all?"

"No, it isn't," Nessie said, and then stood. Henry followed. She walked over to stand in front of Jacob. I was proud of him at that moment. I heard his thoughts; the pull of the imprinting phenomenon to pamper her. I was seeing Jacob the tribal elder before me instead, over-riding personal desires for the good of the whole.

Nessie forced her eyes to his. "I'm sorry." Henry echoed her.

They turned to look at me when Jacob didn't respond. I raised my eyebrow at Nessie and saw Emmett giving Henry a similar look to my side. They turned and went up the stairs; Henry to his room and Nessie to mine, where a terrified Fang awaited her under my bed.

"We'll come get you when it's time to go home," I told Nessie. I saw her barely perceptible nod.

"Thanks for the help there, Carlisle. Feel free to jump in whenever you see the need," I said sarcastically. He was grinning ear to ear, enjoying the moment. "And by the way, button your shirt correctly; whatever deer you took down last must have buttoned it up wrong when you were done wrestling."

He started laughing unabashedly at my petulance and Esme joined in.

Later that night Bella and I stood at the window looking out onto our tiny garden. The flowers were just beginning to emerge from their winter slumber. I had her wrapped in my arms as I gazed outside.

"I feel responsible. I walked through the garage and heard them collaborating on modifications, but I didn't stop to ask. If I had, I would have known what they were doing."

I shuddered, thinking of what could have happened. Bella tightened her arm around mine, comforting me.

"If something had happened to either one of them, I don't know what I would do, Bella."

"Well, it didn't, so we can't sit and let the 'what ifs' drive us crazy. And I think Nessie and Henry have inadvertently given us the perfect gift idea," she mumbled.

"So you're going to give him The Thing, right?" I said hopefully, but I knew what she was going to say.

She snickered, "Not in your wildest dreams. The Vanquish is off limits and so is the Volvo, as well."

I turned her in my arms, curious as to why she would salvage the Volvo. She grinned and stood up on her tiptoes to put her lips close to mine.

"That car is very special to me, and if I remember correctly there are several Volvo fantasies left on our to do list."

"Bella, I bought you the Ferrari because I felt it would suit the new you."

"You suit the new me, and remember, I like old things. Seriously, I'm not averse to the Ferrari; it's just that the other cars have more meaning to me. And Jake has all but taken it over, anyway. I noticed you handed him the keys quickly enough tonight to get home."

"Um, because other than driving him or letting him phase, there really weren't many other choices."

We both laughed lightly; remembering the tow truck showing up to haul away the charred remains of Jacob's car.

"Honestly, let him have it. If I want a fast car, I can take the Vanquish. You trust my driving skills enough now for that. And honestly, I think being in your car is sexier anyway," she said in a throaty voice.

She pressed her body to mine and for several hours we didn't speak.

Nessie screaming voice jolted us out of the bed. Within a second, we were dressed and by her side. She was still asleep, but was screaming.

"JACOB… JACOB… WHERE ARE YOU?" She kept screaming it repetitively.

I saw the dream as it unfolded in her head. Nessie was obviously in the woods, searching frantically for him. The trees and foliage passed by her in blurs as she ran at full speed. Every so often, she would catch glimpses of red-brown fur. But the wolf in her dream always stayed just out of reach. Nessie screams grew more frantic as the dream continued.

Bella sat down to wake her, as we had both frozen temporarily, watching her thrash.

"Nessie, honey, wake up." Bella said, gently shaking her. It took Bella several attempts to get Nessie awake, but she finally sat up with a gasp. I already had my cell phone out, dialing Jake's number

"Mamma, something's wrong with Jake. Something's wrong. He won't talk to me. He's running away." She sobbed, huge tears running down her face. "He hates me, I just know it."

Bella looked at Nessie's face with concern. "Nessie, you're just having a nightmare. He's okay. You're just reacting to what happened today. Jacob was a little mad, but sweetheart, he'd never leave you."

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then looked at Bella and said with sincerity, "I'm afraid."

"What's up, Edward?" Jacob's sleepy voice came on the other line.

"Jacob, Nessie needs you to reassure her. She had a bad dream about today, and she's upset."

Bella was holding the sobbing Nessie as I held the phone to the side of her face.

"Jake…" was all she could manage through the tears. She looked at me just seconds later and burst out again. "He hung up on me…"

I rolled my eyes and went to go get a pair of sweat pants to leave at the front door. I was calculating him to arrive in less than five minutes.

Later, as Jacob sat in the chair by the stove and held Nessie in his arms, Bella took me back into our room.

"Edward, what did you see in Nessie's dream?"

I told her the details. The look on her face was one of concern. "Bella?"

"I just don't know, Edward. The dream you described; I used to have dreams about you and me, and this was eerily similar to some of the ones I had that I've told you about." She shook herself as if to dispel the mood. "This has been a distressing day."

"Bella, go back to bed. I'll get Jacob a pillow and blanket so he can get comfortable."

She nodded her head in agreement, but as I stepped out of the bedroom, I saw the fear in her face.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check out her stories here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! **


	39. Art

Behold, on wrong swift vengeance waits,

And art subdues the strong.

The Oyssey, Homer

The day of Jacob's graduation started off sunny but, true to Washington weather, it was raining by noon. The graduation was held at the tribal school, and most of the tribe was in attendance as a sign of support for Jacob. Leah was the only missing face. She had planned to be present, but had fallen sick during finals and had to stay to complete her term. I heard Jacob speaking to her, reassuring her that he understood. As I saw Sam raise Gabriel to his shoulder, I wondered just how coming home would feel for Leah. I heard Jacob and Seth's thoughts as they spoke with her. Leah did seem to sound stronger, less antagonistic as they shared stories of the tribe and us.

Charlie and Sue accompanied us all the way to the airport the next day, even going so far as to follow us onto the plane as we prepared for takeoff

"Okay, if I hear that you give Carlisle or Esme any problems, I am going to be disappointed in you," Sue warned Seth in a serious tone. "And no going out to any of those South American bars unless Emmett, Jasper, or Edward are with you. I've heard too many stories of innocent children going missing from there. And make sure to wear suntan lotion, I know you have dark skin, but…"

Emmett started snickering quietly as Sue continued to lecture Seth. "Why doesn't she just microchip him; it would be simpler."

Jacob snarled at Em, but Seth started laughing in response. "Mom, Emmett had a good idea. Maybe you should just take me to vet and get me microchipped, if it will make you feel better."

Sue smacked the back of his head and told him to straighten up, or he would just stay home. Sue continued to worry over both Jacob and Seth until Charlie finally pulled her off the plane. "Let the boys go, Sue. Carlisle and Esme won't let anything happen to them."

Bella and Nessie waved bye to Charlie and Sue through the airplane windows as Emmett powered up and started toward the runway. Jacob and Seth were in awe of the plane, not having seen it earlier. A few minutes into the flight, Seth looked at Rose with a playful expression. He wriggled his eyebrows, and asked if she was going to be the flight attendant. "C'mon, Rose, you'd look good in one of those outfits."

When she ignored him, he pressed at the armrest, and mimicked a dinging noise. "Pardon me, miss; I would like a Bloody Mary." He snorted and elbowed Anna, sitting beside him.

"Do you think you could possibly find me one?" he continued razzing her. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you could, you'd probably want her for yourself."

Even Jasper broke into a grin at Seth's banter.

"No Bloody Mary, huh?" He said, seeing the sneer on her face. "How about a Bloody Hurricane? Bloody Passion?" He continued down a list of mixed drinks, sounding genuinely interested.

Rose's lips finally began to quirk slightly. "I'll make you a Salty Dog," she threatened, "or maybe a Dog's Bollocks, since we may have the genuine article here somewhere."

He looked down at Fang who rested at Nessie's side and said, "I do believe she is threatening you." Undaunted, he continued. "Hmm … I can see nothing I have in mind is tickling your fancy. Okay, what about a Bloody Chicken?" He looked up at her hopefully. When she growled at him, he conceded, "Okay, maybe that isn't worth the effort to chase it. A Bloody Bull?"

Jacob broke up laughing. "Seth, you'd better stop. I'm not sure you'd survive the fall from the airplane.

"What? No drinks? That's a Bloody Shame," he utilized his last choice.

"Is it a prerequisite for Quileute boys to have terrible senses of humor?" Rose asked over the laughter of the family.

"Well, we are handsome and smart, so we need to have some flaw to make you vamps feel better," Jacob responded. Rose finally caved, throwing a cushion at them.

After that, the trip to South America passed uneventfully. I sat with Bella and internally reminisced about the previous trip. I'd been a nervous wreck on the way to the island, so keyed up with the thought of touching Bella. The return home had been excruciating. Bella had barely spoken to me and I'd assumed she was angry for me putting her in danger.

She looked over at me and grinned. She was as excited as Jacob. Her memories were hazy, and she wanted to create new ones. I pulled our linked hands to my mouth, pressing kisses across the top of hers. I nibbled along the side of her pinky, and I saw her eyes turn dark. _Later. I have better ideas for your mouth._

I leaned in and kissed the lobe of her ear. "Promise?" I responded, and I felt her telltale shiver.

Upon arriving at the dock in Rio, Rose ordered the boys out of the speedboat, saying that the girls were going to have the fun this time. Under Rose's expert driving skills, the boat did an almost three hundred and sixty degree spin in front of us and began to head out to the open sea. A group of sailors threw catcalls at the five women and one girl as they speed past a large ship. We were stuck on the slow luxurious yacht. Jasper took the helm and the men, including Fang, sat on the deck watching the waves pass by us. What would have normally taken less than an hour took us three times as long.

Rose had pulled the shallow bottomed speedboat up to the front of the dock. Jasper pulled the yacht up to the end, allowing Carlisle and I to jump out and safely guide the front of the boat and tie it off. Carlisle had arranged for the dock to be extended in anticipation of the necessity of deeper waters to moor the larger vessel. Seth and Jacob had already made themselves at home in the small sleeping quarters, so they helped to carry the luggage and boxes up to the main house.

I heard Seth, at the front of our group, as he commented to Carlisle about the beauty of the island as we walked up the sand pathway for the short trip to the house. The sun was beaming brightly overhead, and prisms of light from our skin bounced off the deep green foliage whenever a stray beam hit us. I heard Nessie's excited squeals up ahead as Fang found her, and saw Jacob's face light in pleasure. He was thrilled to be through with high school. The last few weeks had been hectic, and I knew that he was excited to be able to spend more time with her. When we came through the last of the vegetation and Jacob and Seth caught sight of the house, I heard their collective whistles.

"Man, Carlisle, you don't leave the rest of us men with a lot of room to work. I can see why this is one of Esme's favorite places," Jacob teased as he walked up and threw his arm around Carlisle's shoulder.

"Jacob, Esme is the mastermind behind this creation. I was just there to support her in it. That is the only credit I can take.

When we entered the house, Jacob and Seth's stomachs were sent into overdrive by the smell of the dinner that Esme and Bella were cooking. The hunger pangs became apparent to everyone. I smirked, remembering Bella's stomach doing the same thing. Of course, we now knew that her body had already started eating for two, but the memory was still a good one (now that we were on the other side, of course). She came up to me and I pressed my hand over her abdomen reminding her of the last time. "My little nudger…" she whispered as she looked up from my hand to my face. We both heard Nessie's peals of laughter from outside as Henry joined her. "Not so little anymore…" she murmured, smiling gently.

Later, we sat around the living room as Jacob and Seth ate, and then Esme brought out the huge congratulations cake that she and Bella had baked and decorated. Seth and Jacob devoured half of it in one setting. Alice darted over to sit beside Jacob when he finally groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"Okay, so, we have some presents for you. And you have to agree to accept them all nicely or you don't get any of them." Jasper walked over and attempted to pick her up over the back of the couch.

"Stop, Jaz," she said as she slapped at his hands. "I've got it under control."

She leaned over and looked up at Jacob with an imploring look on her face. "Are you going to play nice?"

Jacob wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Okay, Alice, bring out the clothes, obviously that's what you're nervous about. As long as its jeans and t-shirts, I agree to keep them," he teased her.

"Pfft, like that will even happen," she spit at him. "And I didn't bring them here; they're already at your place in Seattle." She grinned at him, clearly enjoying their banter. "I only brought you some of the summer clothes for here. Cut off jeans and sweats aren't allowed on Isle Esme; it's an official rule."

"Somehow, I don't think that has ever been a problem," he challenged.

"Doesn't matter, its official now."

Jacob shouldn't have been shocked when he saw what she considered "just some of the summer stuff", as he had lived around Alice for over a year now, but his expressions were humorous to say the least. When she also threw a bag down in Seth's lap, he at least displayed enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

Jacob began to tear up when Rose brought over the gift from her, Em, and our parents, and he realized that they had bought him a laptop. His computer was older than the one that Bella had used in high school. For most of his projects, he had utilized one of ours out of necessity. Rose purchased "only the best for Jake." She had spent hours researching the top AutoCAD program on the market, knowing that it would benefit Jacob in his schoolwork. In the end, she called the company and obtained a commercial version. She had it booted up so that he could see it. She wriggled between he and Alice, and the pixie sent her an incredulous look. "Move over, Alice, this is more important than a cute set of swimming trunks."

My family traded pleased looks at Rose and Jacob pressed so closely together. It was amazing to see just how much their relationship had changed. Anna wrapped her arm around Em's and leaned into him smiling. I saw an uncomfortable look pass across Emmett's face in response. He looked in my direction and I nodded my head slightly, letting him know it was fine. He really was nervous about her. Even after my first reassurance, he had returned to Jasper and I several times with other concerns.

"So now you can start designing your own plans instead of just fixing others," Rose said, drawing my attention back to the gift giving. Jacob's thoughts were going a million different directions. He was excited, but also a little nervous about taking such nice gifts, even from us. Rose must have picked up on his stress by the acceleration of his heartbeat. "Think of this as a business investment. I'm beginning to believe you and I should start a design firm. It'd give me something to do other than just be beautiful," she grinned.

Jacob barked out a laugh even through the tears and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "AARGH! Not so close or I'll smell like wet dog for a week." With those words, everything was back to normal.

Seth handed Jacob a package. "It's from all the guys."

Jacob unwrapped an Apple iPhone. He looked over at Seth, shaking his head. "Sam decided we had to have the ability to contact you quickly, and this way you can have your music too. We've already paid for a year's service. Jasper programmed all our numbers and emails, connected with your Internet account, and downloaded your favorite bands."

Jacob expelled a huge breath of air.

"I can teach you how to use the calendar application for school as well Jacob. It'll help keep everything organized," Jasper offered.

As Jacob sat silently, unable to determine what to say, Nessie walked over to him with the final gift: ours. She crawled up into his lap and handed him the small package. He unwrapped it to find a key chain. In a moment of distorted humor, Bella had found one with a howling wolf head on it, and decided that it was a must to give him the Ferrari key on. He looked puzzled, and then his eyes widened when he realized what was attached.

"_No_ way. I'm not accepting this. I can use the truck until I can find another car." He attempted to stand up and Rose put her hand against his shoulder stopping him.

"It's a done deal, Jake," Bella told him. "We've already transferred the title into your name, with a little forgery help from Alice. As part of their payback, Nessie and Henry have entered into a slave labor contract with Esme to pay for the insurance for the next four years. That will get you through college. If you don't want it, that's fine, but it will sit at the Forks house while we go to Seattle. Think of it this way; Emmett's Jeep can finally go back into the Frou-Frou garage when you take it off my hands."

I noticed that Bella used the word "when" and not "if". She was clearly giving Jacob the message. I'd felt funny giving Jake a used car for a present, but when I mentioned it to Seth, he'd all but fell on the floor laughing. "You're kidding me, right? I'll tell you what; if he doesn't want it, I'll take it off your hands. I wouldn't want you to stress out too much about that poor car finding a home."

I saw Jacob struggle. He _loved_ that car, treating it like a baby, but he was overwhelmed with what he saw as our extreme generosity.

"Jacob, I bought the car to be enjoyed. You'll do that; whereas the previous owner didn't have enough sense to appreciate it." I jumped sideways as Bella pinched me in the ribs.

"I'm not taking it back, Jacob. It's yours," Bella said with finality, throwing me an evil look.

Jacob stared down at the key in his hand for a long time. When he glanced up, he looked at each of us separately, "Thank you, for everything. I'm honored to be considered a part of this family."

Jacob, Seth, and the kids retired early that night, exhausted from the travel. Esme and Carlisle stayed at the house to watch over Nessie and Henry. The rest of us went for a midnight swim in the ocean. The full moon reminded me of my and Bella's first night here. I swam under her and ran my hands up her legs and across her body surfacing in front of her. She smiled brilliantly at me and touched her finger to my lips.

"Did I ever tell you I had a panic attack our first night here?"

I was amazed. When I turned to find her standing nude in the moonlight, she had seemed so serene and fearless. I remember the look of calmness on her face.

"No."

"I was in the bathroom, and suddenly I was so afraid. I was about to take this huge step off into the unknown. If I hadn't have been so sure of your love for me, I think I would've attempted to make a run for the boat."

I gathered her into my arms, feeling dizzy at the feel of her bare skin against me. "Hmm. I bet I could've out raced that boat." I felt her vibrate with laughter as she pressed against me.

"Bella, I was probably just as nervous as you, if not more so. I was frightened out of my wits; thinking about touching you; how much I wanted to make love to you. But I was so afraid that I was about to ruin everything."

"I'm so glad we're past those awkward moments," she murmured.

"Speak for yourself. You still make me feel like a bumbling idiot at times," I admitted.

Her face turned up to me and I saw the moonlight in her eyes. She shook her head slightly and smiled at me. "Mr. Cullen, you hide it well."

I pulled her to my lips.

______

The next morning, we set off on an expedition. We took the newcomers all over the island, showing them the parrots, and the dolphins (from afar). Jacob and Seth loved the dive into the clear waters for the purpose of observing the marine life. I was jealous that the wolf gene obviously did not translate into "predator" with aquatic life.

"Them's the breaks," Jacob replied when I admitted my grievance.

Seth became flustered later that day when he saw the girls in their bikinis. I saw from his thoughts that he was taken aback by their bodies, as well as his reaction to them. He kept repeating the word "sister" in his head. After several long swims in the ocean, he was able to calm his seventeen-year-old hormones. He was soon back to his original form, asking Jacob to bring sunglasses from the house.

"The sparkles are getting to me," he announced in mock horror as he covered his eyes.

We had decided as a family to visit one of the larger areas of beach across the island from the house, bringing along large blankets to lie on the sand and enjoy the freedom of basking in the bright sun. Fang entertained himself chasing the waves. "This feels amazing," I heard Bella groan in near ecstasy.

"Yes, it does," Anna replied from next to us. "Forget Seattle; let's move here."

The group broke out in murmured agreement. Carlisle answered from his and Esme's blanket. "If I thought this island was big enough for us to all survive without killing someone, I just might consider it."

Emmett proposed a game of beach volleyball just an hour later and we began to divide into teams. Nessie and Henry pouted, knowing that they wouldn't get to participate, but their punishment was still in effect. Emmett volunteered to make the trip to the house to grab the net and balls. I was busy helping clear out the beach area, smoothing the sand when, within a few minutes, I heard his panicked thoughts. _Crap, I knew something was up. EDWARD!_

I saw through his thoughts what was occurring. Emmett had entered the house to find the equipment and turned to find Anna had followed him. She had closed the front door, leaning against it. Her face was provocative, full of lust. I turned to dash toward the house, and saw that Carlisle was running toward me, Nessie in his arms. "Edward … Emmett and Anna." I heard him say, "Rose is just behind them," as I blurred past him, sensing Jasper following me.

I continued to monitor the progress of what was occurring in the home as Jasper and I made our way. Anna let loose of the door and began to approach Emmett, swaying her hips seductively from side to side.

"Emmett, I think we have something we need to talk about," her sultry voice called to him.

Emmett began to back away from her, and held his hands out, "Anna, I'm sorry if you've misunderstood any of my attention, but I need you to know…"

Emmett's back hit the wall and Anna stepped just in front of him, placing her finger to his lips. "Shh… Emmett, no one needs to know."

Anna leaned up toward Emmett and put her finger on his bare chest. "The family is down by the beach. I'm sure we can make the most of the next few minutes."

"Anna …" he stumbled for a minute, on what to say to her. "Rose is the love of my life. I don't desire anyone else."

"Desire, huh? Funny you should use that word…." she whispered, just inches from his skin.

Then I saw all hell about to break loose as Rose threw open the front door.

"Damn, Jasper, we need to be there NOW."

Rose stormed through the front door and saw Emmett against the wall, his hands held up in the air in an attempt to not touch Anna. Anna slowly turned to Rose with a look of challenge on her face. Rose gasped at what she saw, and slowly began stalking over to the two.

"Is this what you want?" she screamed at Emmett, never even looking at Anna who still stood just inches from Emmett.

"Rose!" Emmett attempted to explain, but for once was tongue-tied with anxiety.

"Shut up, you big oaf! How could you? How could you do this to me and your son?" she raged, coming to stand just beside Anna. I was afraid she was going to grab Anna and we wouldn't be there in time.

"Rose… it's not what you think," he sputtered, attempting to calm her.

"Do you want her?" Rose growled, completely ignoring the earnest expression on his face.

Emmett's eye bulged from the fury he saw in Rose's face.

Jasper and I lunged through the door at the same time as Rose screamed, "Well, I won't give you up, so if she is what you want, then you'll have to share." She grabbed Anna's face and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Emmett slid down the wall in shock.

The flashes from the camera that Jasper had grabbed indicated that he had gotten it all on film. Rose and Anna broke apart, spitting and wiping their mouths, as Emmett looked on flabbergasted. Then Rose slapped her knee, busting out in laughter just in front of her mate.

"Rose, I'm not so sure you were supposed to get so emphatic on that kiss there. I was almost afraid you were going to give me tongue," Anna burst out, wiping at her eyes out of human habit. "I'd probably been on the ground, too," she chortled. She staggered over to lean on the couch in her humor.

Rose looked down at Emmett's still stunned face and slumped down ungracefully to her butt, beating the floor with her palms in enjoyment.

"Damn it, Rose, I didn't think we had the timing right. You could've prolonged it a little longer," I told her, watching a myriad of emotions pass over Emmett's face. He was just beginning to register what had happened.

"Nah, it was fine. I heard you behind me and knew you'd make it work."

Emmett began to pull in deep breaths as recognition dawned. He growled the word, "Carlisle."

That did it for all of us; Jasper and I leaned into each other, our bodies shaking with merriment. The girls both broke out into new peals of laughter. Emmett slowly inched his way back up the wall and looked at his wife and Anna, snarling. He then slowly moved past them and glared at Jasper and I.

"_You_ two were of no help _at all!_ All those times I asked if something was wrong and you just reassured me," he snarled at us.

Jasper was doubled over, completely captured by the humor of the situation.

"Um… if you remember, I told you that she didn't have any feelings for you other than as a sister. This is exactly something Alice or Bella would have done to help get back at you."

I whooped, seeing the menace in his face. As the growls increased, turning into a steady noise, he started walking toward the door, and then he took off like a shot toward the beach.

"Should we be worried about Carlisle?" Anna asked, attempting to calm.

"Nah, he can take care of himself," Rose cackled. She went over and threw her arm around Anna's shoulders. "Come on, lip-lock sister. You need to hold your head high; Carlisle couldn't have asked for a better payback. You're now an official Cullen."

Jasper continued to chuckle as we walked back to the beach. "Oh my, his face. I've never seen Emmett so shocked. I don't know what he was more disturbed by; Anna coming on to him or seeing Rose lock lips with her."

"Yeah, it's a close call. He didn't even have time to get turned on by it," I thought out loud.

That observation caused all four of us to break down in laughter again, requiring a few moments to collect ourselves. As we hit the beach and Jasper dangled the camera victoriously, I saw Esme shake her head.

"One day, I'm going to start pranking on all of you. Carlisle took out of here like a bat out of hell when he heard Emmett coming. I'm not sure when he'll come back," she pouted.

"Blame Carlisle," Alice pointed out to Esme. "He's the one that blackmailed each one of us into participating. Well, except Anna; he just charmed her."

Esme grinned and nodded her head, "I believe you're right, Alice. I'll take it up with him later.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Anna told me to come tell you she was following Uncle Emmett. She said you'd know what that meant. But I was distracted and when I remembered I told Poppa. He hurried to let you know."

"It's okay, Ness. It all worked out fine."

"Exactly why did you have to be there, Edward?" Esme questioned.

"Well because first, I wanted to be there. And secondly, so I 'could recount the story over and over again from everyone's perspective'," I quoted Carlisle's thoughts from that morning in his study months ago.

We heard the screeches of parrots taking flight on the other side of the island and figured that Carlisle and Emmett must have made it that far before the battle ensued. Figuring it would be awhile before they resolved their dispute, we began the volleyball game.

________

We had two weeks to spend on Isle Esme, so we had to arrange for hunting trips back to the mainland. It was on the second trip that we were scheduled to pick up the Amazon coven, Huilen, and Nahuel. Emmett and I had elected to stay with Jacob and Seth, allowing the others to go on the yacht for the first venture. Upon their return, he and I took the speedboat over for our hunting, and to pick up our friends. I smiled when we returned to the dock from the rainforest and found the group already sitting in the boat. Nahuel's face warned me that something was wrong, but when he saw me looking, he quickly formed his thoughts.

_I'm sorry we haven't been able to visit sooner. I've been looking for them, but to no avail. I've given up hopes of finding them. _

He believed that the Volturi had destroyed his father and all his sisters, possibly shortly after the rulers had left Forks.

_I have no evidence either way, but what other explanation is there? They've disappeared off the face of the Earth. I'm certain that Aro and Caius probably destroyed them all as a result of my father's arrogance. _

"I'm sorry, Nahuel. I can't help but think that if you hadn't come to our defense, your sisters and father would still exist."

_I disagree, Edward. My father was on a mission of destruction either way. It was only a matter of time before the Volturi became aware of them. The altercation at your home may have hastened the confrontation between them, but I believe it was inevitable. I don't grieve the loss of the man who created me, but I had always hoped that my sisters would choose a different path._

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I hear I have a new friend to meet," he directed his attention to Emmett, cutting the line of conversation off. He was ready to move on, but had wanted to let me know that he and Huilen's quest had been fruitless.

Emmett beamed and spent the trip back to the island filling Nahuel in on his son.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check out her stories here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! Now help me convince him to write the second chapter!**


	40. Life

Life is divided into three terms

That which was, which is, and which will be.

Let us learn from the past to profit by the present

And from the present to live better in the future.

William Wardsworth

Emmett was still waxing rhapsodic about his son as the boat pulled up to the dock at Isle Esme. Once Huilen was out of the boat and on the dock, she turned to me. "Emmett certainly adores Henry. He sounds like a little angel."

I snorted, remembering a similar conversation months earlier. Zafrina's mind echoed my humor as she arched her eyebrows and linked her arms through Huilen's.

"Let me tell you…" she began, as they followed Emmett up the pathway. Kachiri and Senna followed.

"How's Renesmee doing, Edward? She was just a baby when I last saw her," Nahuel asked.

He grinned at the look on my face. _As proud of her as Emmett is of his son?_ I nodded in agreement. I filled him in on Nessie's physical and intellectual growth. "She and Henry are quite a pair. For their latest escapade, they blew up Jacob's car." I was silent for a moment, grinning at the memory.

"Nahuel, may have a few moments of your time before we go up to the house?" I asked, pointing over to the beach.

"Certainly." He took the lead, going over to the small patch of sand to sit down.

"I know you said that you reached your physical maturity at about seven years after your birth, but what pattern did it follow? I ask because we aren't quite certain what to expect. Nessie is almost five months older than Henry, but he's already almost her size."

"I grew rapidly at first, but it tapered off more and more as I got older," he responded. "I can't define any specific pattern, but by the end of my sixth year, I was equivalent to a human teenager. My last year filled in my adult-like characteristics." His verbal answer was concise, but I saw the memories as they filtered through his mind. Like Nessie and Henry, the growing Nahuel had always looked more mature, more adult-like than his physical age would suggest.

"I'm embarrassed to ask, but sexually?"

He laughed in good humor.

"That's an interesting question. I was aware of human females from the beginning, but I didn't feel desire until around the end of my fifth year in existence. I never experimented, however; I didn't want to recreate my father's mistakes." He frowned, and then continued. "Until Alice came looking for us, I hadn't met any female vampires, other than my sisters and Aunt. I certainly didn't realize that others lived as family units, except for Huilen and me. My father informed me that, as a rule, vampires lived a solitary existence, and at the most, will join as mated pairs."

"So you haven't felt a particular bond with anyone?"

"No, physical lust, but not the bond I see between your family members and their mates," he answered and looked at me curiously. "I assume you're asking because of Nessie and her 'wolf-people'."

We both smiled at his usage of Nessie's words describing Jacob, from so long ago.

"Well, Nessie's situation is unique because of Jacob's imprinting. We're more curious because of Henry and Anna."

"Anna?"

"I guess Zafrina, Kachiri, or Senna didn't fill you in," I said, and then explained our newest member, and Henry's interest.

He looked concerned. "And she doesn't remember anything about her creator?"

"No. I've seen her thoughts; it's all fuzzy for her. She woke up on the side of the road, and then lived as a nomad in the New York area until she finally gained control many years later. She then returned home to watch over her parents until they died."

"Interesting… is that common?"

"I've encountered others who didn't possess clear memories of their creators, but not many. Most vampires fear the Volturi and know the responsibility that comes with creating a newborn. Alice's sire was destroyed by another vampire, so she was left without guidance. We may never know about Anna."

He looked pensive. "I'll trust you on this, Edward. I assume if she had nefarious purposes, you or Jasper would have discovered it by now."

I nodded my head, letting him know we'd already thought about this. "It's an unfortunate fact in our world that we have to think of such things, but we automatically scan for any suspect behaviors or activities. I'm sure you know you fell under the same suspicion, even though you came to our aid. Old habits are hard to break," I grinned at him; a little embarrassed at my admission.

"I understand. Huilen and I watched Alice and Jasper closely for the first leg of our journey to meet you. I'm not talented in the way some of your family members are, but I could see the goodness in them. I only relaxed after I realized her anxiety to return to your family was exactly as it seemed. Having Kachiri accompany them helped. Huilen had met her and the sisters during her travels when I visited with my father."

Huilen noticed my questioning look. "Huilen refused to accompany me when I visited my siblings. She hates Joham with a passion."

He paused for a few moments, and then said, "I should mention that my sister's development seemed to be more rapid than mine. I witnessed my youngest sister, Amunet's, growth. She was physically mature by her sixth year."

"Physically mature?" I asked, wanting to understand completely.

"Adult like… capable of reproducing." He answered. I could see his unspoken thoughts. Amunet's monthly cycles had regulated at that time. "I heard enough from my other sisters to know they followed a similar path. I suspect Nessie will, as well. I only have myself to compare Henry to."

"Have either of your sister's attempted to reproduce?"

"No; humans are strictly food to them. They don't have the control your family members possess; few do. My father has kept them away from other vampires as well; to insure his secret."

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, looking out over the gentle waves, while I mulled over the information he had shared. If Nahuel's sisters experienced monthly cycles, then it was possible that hybrids were fertile. The question was whether or not it would take another vampire to reproduce, or if a human donor or sperm could survive the process. I had no way of knowing. It wasn't as if I was going to harvest eggs from any of them to experiment, so my knowledge was more comprehensive, but still not conclusive.

"I appreciate your willingness to share the information, Nahuel. I wanted to ask these questions the first time you came to Forks but I was rather distracted, so I'm grateful for your forthrightness now."

"I'm not sure anything I told you helps," he replied, "but I can imagine just how disconcerting being a parent to either one of them would be. I remember everything from birth, just as Huilen remembers everything from the moment she woke up from the change, but remembering isn't exactly the same as experiencing the events from the other side. Huilen can give you a better view of just what it's like to raise one such as me. The only other person who would have such knowledge would've been my sire. I don't think, even if he still exists, that he would have anything beneficial for you. His relationship with my sisters wasn't nurturing; he saw them as subjects and himself as a deity."

"Thank you, none the less," I said, rising to my feet, not wanting to impose any further on his willingness. I had time to ask more questions as they occurred to me, as he and the others were planning to stay until we returned to Rio on our journey home.

The noise of laughter filtered through the trees as we walked the path toward the house. Bella smiled at us and rose from the couch when we walked through the door. She held her hand out to Nahuel in welcome. "It's good to see you for a social visit this time," she stated, charming him.

"My thoughts as well. Kachiri tells me that the ocean is exceptionally clear here. I can't wait to go diving," he grinned in anticipation.

"Seth and Jacob will probably join you. The water in Forks is too cold and murky to enjoy that activity. I've had to physically drag them out of the water several times since we've been here."

I looked down and realized that Henry had ventured over to us. It was amazing how he seemed to sneak up on me at times. Henry was extremely curious about Nahuel, having heard the tales of another hybrid male, and how his existence had played a large role in saving our family. Nahuel noticed where I had focused my attention and bent down to greet Henry.

"You must be the young man I've heard so much about?"

"Don't worry; I promise they fabricate most of the stories. The adults in the Cullen family seem to be incapable of understanding the difference between scientific reasoning and troublemaking," Henry responded impishly.

"Really?" Nahuel's tone reflected his enjoyment of Henry's observation. "Perhaps they just don't understand what it's like to have the intellect and inquisitive nature of a mature adult confined in the body of a little boy. Such a dichotomy would certainly inflict severe constraints and challenges on even the most tolerant person."

Henry's eyes lit in fascination. "Exactly," he responded, excited to finally find someone who understood his point of view. He grasped Nahuel's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go for a walk," he said, leaving Nahuel very little room to argue. I saluted Nahuel, wishing him good luck as he was led outside. Nessie scurried around Bella and I and followed them out the door.

"I believe we've been dismissed," Bella murmured and then laughed softly.

I turned and saw Jacob staring at the door with a concerned look on his face. He was worried about kids' safety. He caught me looking at him, and I shook my head letting him know that everything was fine. I was satisfied that, at least for now, Jacob didn't entertain any of the jealousy Bella and I had previously feared. The family burst out laughing at that moment, capturing our attention, as Emmett finished telling the sisters and Huilen about Jacob's exploding car.

"So, just how much longer are they on restriction? I was hoping to spend some time playing with the little ones," Zafrina asked, while Senna sat quietly by her.

"Actually, they're already off. They just missed out on the last beach volleyball game. We all about caved at that one. Watching them sit on the sidelines with those puppy dog faces killed me," Emmett admitted to Zafrina with chagrin.

"Don't let them get to you," Huilen warned us with a large smile on her face. "I've heard the stories of the immortal children and their ability to endear themselves to those around them. As a child, Nahuel had a similar effect, and I can see it in Nessie and Henry as well. As mature vampires, our camouflage is designed to entice our prey, but I suspect that half-vampires have their own abilities to entice or endear themselves, comparable to the immortal children. They may not be aware of it yet, but just wait."

It was a smile produced by many years of memories. I saw them run through her mind … pictures of Nahuel attempting to con her, then endeavoring to charm his way out of situations when the con attempts failed. I realized that Nessie had displayed the same ability to win over the individuals that came to our rescue, but we had never thought to accredit her abilities in that manner. It made perfect sense when viewed that way, but secretly, I still relished the idea that she was just that adorable.

Seth looked quizzically at Alice and asked the question that we had all forgotten to ask of her. "Alice, in all the post 'battle' discussions, I don't believe I ever heard just exactly how you found Huilen and Nahuel. Did I miss that conversation?"

I was curious as well. I'd meant to ask Alice this same question after the Volturi left, but had spent the first few days enjoying Bella's ability to lower her shield. The resulting glimpses into her mind of our shared history, and her experimentations during lovemaking had literally put everything else but her and Nessie out of my thoughts for a period of time. Couldn't actually say I was in much better shape now; I was definitely enjoying the benefits of being newly mated.

"Well, the day Jasper and I left, I spent the first few hours just standing in the woods; scanning the future and trying to see every trick the Volturi would come up with," Alice said. "I couldn't see how the encounter would play out, but I knew Aro wanted us in the Guard, and would use any excuse to achieve that end. The logical assumption was that, if all else failed, Aro would use the uncertainty of Nessie's future as his trump card. I thought that, if we could determine just what would occur as she grew, we might have a chance."

"Even with all the research we did when Bella was pregnant, the only real lead we had to start with was your story about Kaure, the housekeeper. It was too much of a coincidence for a human to have knowledge of something like that, so Jasper and I traveled south."

"We made a few detours to contact other vampires who might be willing to help us. I could tell most of them would say no, but I would also scan their futures to see if I could find any blank spots. My premise was that, if a male had created a hybrid and that hybrid still existed, then my visions would blank out like they did when Bella was pregnant."

"After we found Peter and Charlotte, we went to South America to find Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. I knew that Carlisle had a relationship with them from the past, even though we'd never met them. I remembered him mentioning that the family remained in the rainforest as much as possible," Alice stated.

Zafrina interrupted, stating, "I must say it was an experience to see the two of them for the first time. Jasper's scars made us very wary until he explained he was one of your sons, Carlisle." She grinned over at my father in affection. "We'd heard rumors that you'd established a large coven. Senna was the first to make the most obvious observation, though, when she pointed out Jasper and Alice's eyes. It was enough for us to listen," she nodded toward the smaller female who sat beside her. Senna lowered her head in embarrassment; being the focus of attention made her extremely uncomfortable.

"After we explained that Carlisle needed help, we mentioned that we were trying to locate a specific vampire who might be responsible for a local legend, and I asked Zafrina if there were any other vampires in the area. She mentioned Huilen, but explained that she was very reclusive. That sparked my interest, wondering why she would visit so rarely, when it was evident from the way Zafrina spoke that the group had established a friendly relationship with her."

"I asked Kachiri to accompany us in finding Huilen. I wanted to meet this 'reclusive' vampire, if for no other reason than to ask about others. I wasn't expecting to find a hybrid, considering she was female, and my hypothesis had been that my most obvious chance was to find a male who might have mated with a human. When Kachiri led Huilen back into the clearing, she had left Jasper and I in, it was all I could do to not snatch Huilen up in celebration." She looked over at Huilen in joy. "It was the first time I can honestly say that I was glad my visions went blank."

The group murmured their agreement.

Huilen looked at the faces of our group. "I don't deserve the credit. I wasn't willing to expose Nahuel to others of our kind that were unknown to me. Nahuel, though, had followed us in curiosity, when he saw Kachiri. He heard Alice's story and was immediately determined to accompany them back to your home. He wanted to meet the other hybrid, and we were both shocked when we realized that Nessie's mother had survived the birth." She looked over at Bella with a mix of sadness and longing. Memories of her sister raced through her mind. Nahuel's features were a mirror image of Huilen's beautiful sibling.

Nahuel returned with the Nessie and Henry within a couple hours of his kidnapping. His thoughts relayed the rapid fire questioning to which he had been subjected. I internally laughed at his stunned expression, but found no comfort in the fact that he, a similar creature, found them astounding. The group talked long into the evening, catching up on the events of our lives.

______

The next morning promised a glorious day and Bella approached the family with the request that they accompany us to the small cliff above the rocky outcrops to scatter Renee's remains. Initially, she had thought about utilizing the beach behind the house, but changed her mind after having spent so much time at that location with Jacob and Seth. I'd wondered when she would decide to scatter the ashes, but had left the topic up to her decision.

Although our guests hadn't met Renee, the whole group accompanied us in support of Bella. It couldn't have been a more appropriate day to honor her spirited mother. The mid-day sky and calm ocean rivaled each other for the clarity of their deep blue colors, and a slight breeze played with the few white clouds that dotted the horizon. The frolicking bodies of porpoises could be seen scattered throughout the water, and the noises of the small forest filtered to us.

Bella turned to the group, as she stood at the precipice. "If my mother could have chosen to be memorialized anywhere in this world, I have a feeling it would have been a place such as this. She loved the ocean, and the freedom it represented to her. I'm grateful that in the end, she was aware of everything in my life and I can honestly state that there were no secrets or hard feelings between us. For that reason, I can say that I'm truly a lucky person, as so few can claim that same distinction. Renee wasn't much on pomp and circumstance, so to do this in a simple manner exemplifies her ultimate wishes."

She opened the container that held her mother's ashes and turned, tossing them into the slight breeze. I heard her whisper, "Bye, mom." The wind caught the remains and spun them, dancing in the air as they traveled slowly down toward the sapphire blue water.

"Look, daddy, Nana Renee is saying goodbye," Nessie said softly from where I held her in my arms.

I saw the corner of Bella's mouth lift slightly at our daughter's observation. I felt the withdrawal of my family and friends a few minutes later, as they faded into the forest, leaving us alone out of respect. I slowly approached Bella and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding Nessie on my hip with the other. We stood in silence watching the waves lap at the rocks below us.

A little later, Bella turned her body into my side, so that she could wrap her arms around both Nessie and me. I picked her up, settling Nessie into her lap and sat down, placing them into my own. Bella opened her mind to me and I saw her run through her hazy memories, reliving the life that had helped shape the two glorious people I held in my arms, as she told Nessie about them. The sun traveled across the sky as they giggled, and in the case of Nessie cried, about the woman she had never known. We sat as a family until the light of day filtered into twilight. Bella smiled up at me, remembering our conversation of so long ago.

"The end of another day, the return of the night," I murmured.

"But no longer sad?" she questioned.

"No … no longer sad," I stated, knowing she was gently teasing me.

"Let's stay and see the stars," Bella suggested.

The clear black night provided an incredible tapestry of constellations. Nessie and I named as many as we could see. She took particular joy in pointing out the ones that Jasper had said were symbolic of each of us. I swore in that moment that the family wouldn't celebrate another Valentine's Day without me there to defend us. "Crabby" indeed …

"We need to bring Henry back here. He would really enjoy the view. He has me beat on how many he knows," Nessie said, and then yawned widely.

I was guessing it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep. Bella had caught the same action and smiled serenely up at me. She continued to watch Nessie as she battled against the lull, her eyelids fluttering up and down as she struggled. Nessie released a deep breath and snuggled into the two of us, finally losing her fight.

"She is so incredibly beautiful, just like you," I whispered to Bella, not wanting to disturb Nessie's sleep. I ran my fingertips gently across her cheekbone.

"Stop! She's you made over. Luckily, she didn't get anything from me other than my eyes. And to be honest I truly wished she had gotten your green ones."

"Do I sense a moment of disappointment over my appearance," I teased her, enjoying the lightness of the moment."

"Ah… you know I think you're perfect. But I have to admit, I've wondered what a pair of really good green contacts might look like on you," she responded, giving as good as she got. "Perhaps I'll get Alice to order some, so that I can see."

I laughed and leaned in to put a kiss on her forehead. "I spoke with Jacob about Nessie-sitting tomorrow night. I'd like to take you into Rio for a night on the town, just the two of us. I thought I could show you several of the city's sights, then we could go to a local Samba club we've frequented, and possibly then on to some of the more underground clubs for dancing."

"I don't know, Edward; you know dancing has never been my skill. I was surprised I was able to do so well in Seattle when we all went," she hedged, clearly not too excited about my proposition.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that life has changed dramatically for you? All you have to do is watch someone the first time and you'll have it stored perfectly in your head. It won't take you but a few minutes to master it, and I'd love to practice with you." I was pretty certain where the practice would lead, but she didn't have to know my salacious thoughts. "Then in February, we can come back for the Carnival."

Her eyes widened in anticipation. "I'd love to see the Carnival. I've always wanted to go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

"Ah… New Orleans; home of the real vampires," I teased. I actually enjoyed The Big Easy for the jazz music. "I'll make you a deal. Next year, we'll live the decadent life and do both. We'll have to arrange it with our professors, but I'm fairly certain we can charm them into letting us take off for a couple weeks."

"I'll hold you to that," she said, just before leaning over to kiss me.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check out her stories here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! I'm so excited – he decided to finally write the second chapter!**


	41. Anger

Anybody can become angry - that is easy,

but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree

and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way

that is not within everybody's power and is not easy.

Aristotle

As the boat leapt through the waves, Bella laughed in delight as the spray misted over her. We were on our way to Rio, just the two of us. Alice had packed everything in a bag for us to change into, insisting on keeping Bella's outfit a surprise from me.

After we brought the boat into the dock and secured it, she interlinked our hands and we began the stroll toward the waiting taxi. Although unnecessary, I'd reserved a hotel room for us. If I was lucky, we might possibly end up back there before the end of the night.

As the taxi cruised toward the hotel, Bella slid under my arm, turning her head side to side as we drove through the teeming streets. I saw her eyes widen as she took in the colorful people. _Did I just see a naked woman on that corner? _I chuckled under my breath, knowing she could feel my reaction. Just loud enough for her to hear, I whispered, "Close to it." The cab pulled in at the hotel and I tipped the driver, grabbed the bag, and followed Bella in.

Bella and I had been working on her Portuguese and her version was close enough to please the clerk at the desk. With our perfect memories, learning new languages was as simple as thumbing through a dictionary and a textbook over the course of an evening, but that couldn't teach the accents and slang that came with true fluency. Nessie and Henry had been studying linguistics along with Bella, and they were all picking up new languages very quickly.

Language and music were my area of responsibility in the kids' education. They usually ran willingly into my lessons after the dogmatic instruction Emmett gave them in Mathematics and Economics. Jasper had taken over the History lessons; Esme and Carlisle the sciences; Bella had dragooned Alice into helping teach them English, while Rosalie (naturally) taught Auto Shop. One of my favorite moments of their studies was walking into the garage and seeing Rose's long, elegant legs sticking out from under her car, flanked by two pairs of much shorter legs as she instructed them on the finer workings of a precision engine.

When we entered the room, I turned to unpack the bag, but Bella's hands stopped me.

"Alice didn't want you to see my outfit, which means it's probably totally inappropriate, but she made me promise," she grinned, looking up at me.

Something about the earnest expression on her face reminded me so clearly of when she had been human. I brushed my knuckles across her cheekbone, saying a silent prayer of thanks for my undeserved blessings. Her eyes changed, darkening from amber to black and she leaned up, kissing me softly. She pressed her body into me as she cupped my face in her hands.

"Mmm… any chance I could convince you to just stay here the rest of the evening?" she rumbled at me. The vibration of her voice against me captured my attention.

I broke away from her, slowly putting space between us. "Love, don't tempt me," I hissed. "You know I have difficulty saying no to you. Please, let me do this for us. I want to show you the city. Perhaps you can tempt me back here earlier than I have planned," I pleaded.

"OK," she smirked. "I'll leave you alone, but I'd be perfectly happy staying here with you all evening. Just imagine the things I could do to you with uninterrupted time," she insinuated. Then she began playing dirty, throwing me visual images of our bodies tangled together, her lips on my flesh. I moaned in response; the erotic glimpse into her mind setting my skin ablaze with passion.

"Bella…" I pleaded.

"Hmmm?" She murmured against the skin of my neck, sending me a final vision of her body arched in ecstasy.

She was so unbelievably dangerous. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was winning. But there was nothing that said we couldn't both emerge with our desires met. I slid my hands up her legs and grabbed her hips through the wide legs of her shorts, growling when I felt the lace tie of her bikini bottoms. We still had time, I realized with satisfaction. Casa Rosa didn't really get started with the dancing until later, and we could shorten the walking trip I had planned. I continued rationalizing about the time we could cut out as I lowered our bodies to the bed. She laughed seductively, knowing she had won a concession, at least.

"Minx," I said, just before pressing my lips to her neck. She shuddered when I licked down her collarbone, then across her shoulder back to her neck. "I'm not going to allow you to distract me all night, Bella," I told her as I began unbuttoning her shirt.

She grabbed me and flipped me over onto my back. "I don't need all night, Edward. I just need your undivided attention for an hour or so," she said as she gripped my hair and gazed hungrily into my eyes.

Without removing my eyes from hers, I lifted her up with one hand, removing her shorts with the other. "You have it," I said, fanning my breath across the skin of her breast.

__________

Alice had packed black pants and a dressy black button-down for me, but had gone all out on Bella's outfit. I had almost changed my mind about staying at the hotel when she walked out of the bathroom with the deep blue outfit on. It was comprised of a long flowing silk skirt and jacket. I suspected that there was a smaller 'something' under the jacket, but I hadn't asked to see it. I was waiting impatiently to unwrap the gift, like a kid at Christmas. Bella had twisted her hair away from her face, leaving it flowing down her back, enticing me even further.

Our appearances garnered a significant amount of attention when we entered Casa Rosa just a short while later. We were led to a small table in the corner; my siblings and I had come here many times in the past, and Santiago, the club manager, knew us well. I saw him threading through the crowd and tables on his way toward Bella and I. Couples were already on the floor, performing the intricate steps of the various renditions of the Samba, and Bella's eyes were glued to them.

"_Senhor_ Cullen," Santiago exclaimed in heavily accented English.

I rose, shaking his hand. He never flinched, having dealt with us before. My siblings had guessed that he knew exactly what we were. As I had told Bella about Kaure, some of the Brazilians held a more liberal belief system, devised from a mixture of old legends, superstitions, and fact. He knew there was something unusual, even otherworldly, about us, and therefore garnered our respect and patronage through gentility.

"Where are your brothers and their lovely wives?" he asked, and then focused on Bella in appreciation. "And may I have the pleasure of introduction to this lovely lady?"

I looked in pride at Bella as she rose and extended her hand. As he placed a kiss against her knuckles, I informed him, "This is my wife, Isabella."

"_Perfeito_… even though some of my waitresses will be disappointed you are no longer available, young Edward. I must say, Isabella, if this young man ever loses your affection, I would be happy to step into his place."

Bella flirted right back, saying, "Somehow, I doubt a man of your good looks and obvious importance isn't taken. I have no desire to fight some beauty for your affection."

"_Bom, Senhor_ Edward, you've found one worthy of you. Don't let this one disappear, or stray too far; many would steal such a one as this," he said to me, never taking his eyes off Bella.

"And they would find it very difficult to separate Edward and me," Bella assured him gracefully. "Trust me; it's been tried before." Her tone was light and relaxed, but she spoke with conviction.

"Yes, somehow I sense you would be a formidable enemy." He smiled at her. "I will warn the women that have so long chased your husband that a lioness protects him now. Enjoy your evening with us, Isabella, Edward." He acknowledged me with a slight bow as he left.

Within a minute, drinks were delivered to our table. Bella looked down in surprise, "Our regulars," I grinned. She moved her seat over so that I could wrap my arm around her.

"What's the story with this building?" she asked, curious.

"Casa Rosa was a famous brothel during the 60s, 70s, and 80s, earning the name from the color it's painted. It was finally shut down, but re-emerged as the club you see it now."

"And Santiago?" she asked.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was asking. "He made the transition nicely to his new managerial position. He knows more about the extracurricular activities of the political leaders of this country than anyone, but he has a reputation for discretion, and he's well protected in return."

She shook her head at me. "How in the world did you survive, Edward?"

I looked at her curiously, puzzled by her question.

"High school over and over again, while all the time you and the family have lived these unique lives; experienced history; met such interesting people. How did it not drive you crazy?"

"The things we're privileged enough to do are the perks, but we're still just a family. Carlisle needs to practice medicine; it's as vital to him as blood. We have to maintain the human façade in order for him to have that opportunity. We all make concessions for each other. It's a part of being who we are. Besides, I had to lurk around high school to meet you," I teased, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She snorted. "Ah, the power of the _la tua cantante. _I had to all but lure you into killing me to get you to notice me," she murmured, running her hand up my thigh.

I let her off easy and began talking about the history of the Samba dance. Bella questioned me several times about particular movements she saw.

"Are you ready to try, Bella?" I asked, not too much later, and chuckled at her expression. "I'm not asking you to do the intricate moves at first, just attempt it."

Taking a deep breath to bolster her courage, she began unbuttoning the jacket she had on. I laid my head down on the table, groaning, when I saw what Alice had provided. The top covered even less than the bikinis Alice insisted she wear, wrapping around her neck to lay across her breasts and then tied low on the back.

"The pixie is trying to kill me," I murmured into the table. Bella chuckled in response.

As I expected, Bella picked up the dance quickly, and proceeded to thoroughly seduce me on the dance floor. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Santiago hadn't been exaggerating when he said others would try to steal her away, as a regular string of admirers attempted to cut in. She rebuffed them all, politely but firmly, allowing only one dance with Santiago before we left for the evening.

I grinned up at the moon as we walked along the beach, remembering Santiago's professions of undying love when we said our goodbyes. We'd both taken our shoes and jackets off so that we could walk at the edge of the waves as they crashed against the sand.

"I'm sorry we missed walking through the shopping districts and the historical sites. Of course, I enjoyed our time alone before the club even more, so I'll have to make that up to you when we return. _Carnival_ is a completely different experience."

"I'll hold you to that. So where are we off to next?" she said, swinging our joined hands between us, the waves breaking over her feet.

"One of the underground clubs, for more dancing. The crowds are more rambunctious there, and my instincts are screaming at me to tell you to stick close by my side," I said, expecting the reaction I received.

Bella's soft snarling told me what she thought about my warning. I swung her around into my arms looking down into her face. "I know, I know, but give me a little break here. I spent the first years of our time together attempting to protect you from everything. I'm still the quintessential cave man I was, even if the package is little sturdier and I should know better."

She rumbled at me again, and I amended, "Okay, even if the package is absolutely deadly."

She snorted at my concession. "Edward, lead me on to the den of iniquity, and quit worrying."

The den of iniquity was thumping by the time we got there. It was well after midnight, and the locals had packed the place. I held onto her hand and pulled her through the crowd toward the floor. Unceremoniously, I pulled her into my arms.

"And I thought the place in Seattle was busy," she said, just loud enough for me to hear. "Definitely a different crowd here. I almost took a guy's hand off back there when he pinched my butt."

She grabbed me to keep me from tearing through the crowd, laughing at my expression. "Edward, calm down. You can't expect to come into a place like this and not experience something close to a mauling. I'd be happy to provide that experience for you too, if you're jealous. Hey, dazzle boy, a little focus here! Remember me, your wife? Yoo-hoo…" Her amused expression helped me break through the red haze.

When my eyes finally met hers, she had the audacity to wink at me. "Remember how sturdy the goods are now? No harm done." She grabbed my hips and pulled me to her, supplanting the thought of killing with another urge, equally as primal. I put my hands to her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm appropriately dazzled now," she said breathlessly, breaking away a few minutes later.

I threw back my head and laughed at the satisfied look on her face. We danced for hours, enjoying the music. Intermittently, we held up the wall 'drinking' and commenting on the characters that made up the crowd. Lots of looks were sent our way, but, for the most part, we were left alone. I teased her with details of the thoughts that were crossing the minds in the crowd, snapshots of the lives represented. At one point, she put her hands over her ears, begging me to stop.

A curious look crossed her face. "Edward, are you committed to staying here much longer?"

I shrugged, letting her know that I was open to other options. I was hoping she was thinking about the possibility of going back to the hotel and starting up where we left off.

"Let's go, I just had a thought," she offered. This time she grabbed my hand and pulled me. "We should walk, the night is so nice," she offered, dragging me down the sidewalk.

When we crossed the threshold of the hotel room, I picked her up and pinned her to the wall. "Excellent idea, Love" I murmured.

Her laughing body was not the reaction I'd anticipated. I broke away from my dedication to her neck and looked at her in puzzlement.

"You had your chance earlier to take me up on that idea. I have another one now."

I groaned in despair and she grinned at me. "Grab our bag and let's check out. I want to take you somewhere."

I whined the whole way to the dock.

"You sound just like Henry when he doesn't get his way," she had the audacity to inform me, clearly unimpressed with my grumbling.

"I just don't see the need to leave a perfectly comfortable bed away from the family to travel back to them.

She smirked. "Just trust me."

We had just stepped out of the taxi when I heard their thoughts. Bella heard the child's scream and took off running in that direction. I caught her quickly. She was frantic to get to the sobbing child.

"Bella, it's a large group, let me handle them," I spoke to her softly, attempting to get her to focus. "You take care of the mother and the child."

I knew there was no possibility of us not becoming involved. Even if my conscience would have been able, there was no way Bella's mothering instinct would have allowed her to walk away. We sped to the alley where I could see the woman struggling through the minds of the men accosting her. Rio had huge problems with street gangs. Generally their involvement surrounded drug dealing and other illegal activities, but harassment of innocent citizens often occurred, particularly when the group was comprised of the younger members attempting to make an impression among the ranks.

The little girl hovered at the entrance to the alley, watching in horror as the men heckled her mother, slowly ripping her clothes to terrorize her. Bella spun the child into her arms in an effort to protect her from what was happening. The child cried out in joy, sensing rescue and brought the group's attention around to us.

"What do we have here? Much nicer entertainment, for sure," the leader said in guttural Portuguese. "You're pretty enough that I wouldn't mind," he leered at me.

He glanced behind me as the other men stepped to his side. The child's sobbing mother took advantage of their distraction and hastily began to put back on her torn clothes.

"Damn, I'll leave you for them." He indicated the other four beside him with a shrug. "Your woman is more my style."

I growled instinctively, seeing the things he imagined with Bella. My fury began to soar, and then Carlisle's words echoed in my head. _You may want to rage, but you have to stay calm. Anger is our enemy, turning us into unprincipled creatures._ I needed to calm down. Bella would tear his head off in a second, which is exactly what we didn't need to happen. What I had to do was focus so that we could get out of this situation while attracting as little attention as possible. I did, however, step between him and Bella.

"It would be in your best interest to leave. Now," I stated simply. Jasper had taught us that utilizing clear and concise directives during confrontations was always the best option.

"_It would be in your best interest to leave now,"_ the leader mocked.

I understood why he felt invincible; in his mind, the odds were in his favor. The child's mother scooted against the wall in our direction, attempting to get to her daughter. The man closest to her punched her in the stomach, dropping her to the dirty cobblestones. I heard Bella hiss, but kept my focus on the men. The woman was determined to get away from them and she began to crawl toward us. When she reached me, Bella moved to grab her off the ground.

Just a little too quickly.

I saw the leader's eyes widen in recognition of the unnatural movement. We were out of bargaining time. The leader made a ticking noise out of the side of his mouth; a signal to attack. Three of the thugs lunged forward.

As my body tensed for the movement, the instructor's words echoed in my mind. _Think of how water runs easily over the rocks in the stream. Harness the motion of the water as it flows over you… _I had to focus hard to keep from moving too fast. Every instinct I had snarled for me to just demolish them. If the woman and child hadn't been present, I might have done just that.

One of my attackers was slightly faster than the others, and he charged in swinging. Stepping into his charge, I grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to spin him around me, adding a shove to slam him into the wall headfirst. He fell unconscious to the ground. The second, larger one attempted to grab me from behind but I bent my knees and reached up to grab his arm as it passed over me. Rolling him across my back, I added just enough force for him to hit the ground hard, knocking him unconscious as well.

The third one had run by me during the tussle, straight at Bella. Rage wasn't nearly a strong enough word to describe what I felt seeing him so close to her. She crouched in front of the mother and child, her lips drawn back in a ferocious snarl. Her would-be attacker took an unconscious step back in response to the deadly glare. She stepped in, close enough for him to touch her, and delivered a vicious kick between his legs. As he dropped to his knees, gagging, she chopped him in the neck, knocking him out cold. I was hoping that she hadn't broken his neck.

I spun to find that the leader and his sidekick had produced knives, and were advancing methodically towards me. The others had been young and naïve; these two were the deadly ones.

Well, to other humans, at least.

Bella told the woman to turn around, and knew she was providing me with the cover to do whatever I felt was necessary to subdue the attackers. I didn't doubt that Bella continued to watch; in her mind 'watching my back.'

I could see from their thoughts that the leader was handier with the knife, while his comrade relied more on his larger size. They split apart, going to either side of the alley. The plan of action was to work their way down the alley to get on either side of me and then attack simultaneously. I began walking toward them, wanting to put more space between them and the women.

My actions took the two by surprise, and the largest one broke ranks and ran at me with his knife poised. The leader followed, just a few steps behind. I waited until the large one was almost on me and stepped sideways, my hand snaking out to trap his wrist in a joint lock. The knife fell from his grasp and he stood frozen in place by the pressure I was exerting on his overextended wrist. The leader pulled up short; his charge obstructed by the trapped body of his partner.

Holding the joint lock, I stepped in and struck my captive directly below his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. He crumpled to the ground.

And then there was one.

The leader had backed off several steps. His thoughts were conflicted; pride demanded that he continue the fight, but I was obviously not the easy mark that he and his cohorts were used to bullying. He wavered for a moment, and then leaned forward in a crouch, brandishing his knife once again.

I smiled as he edged forward.

"Last chance," I mocked. "Coward."

His eyes widened at the insult and he charged. He was smarter than the others; I could see from his thoughts that the charge was a feint. He intended to pull up short once I committed to my defense and attack from an unexpected angle. It might've worked against a human. Against a vampire, there was no chance.

I countered with a feint of my own, then darted in the opposite direction. His blade slashed thin air, then dropped to the ground as I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. I lashed out with the other hand and locked my grip around his neck and forced him to his knees. Gasping for breath, his eyes widened in horror at my unexpected strength.

As he struggled futilely against my grip, I leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You're lucky they're here or you'd be dead." In a move almost too fast for him to see, I released his throat and chopped him in the temple, knocking him out.

I turned to where the woman huddled against Bella, holding her child. "May we escort you to your home?"

She turned to look at me, but then glanced down at the street in shame and I saw her plight. Her husband had been murdered, and she and the child left to fend for themselves. She had been robbed and stripped of everything. They were living on the streets while she attempted to earn the money to buy the bus tickets back to her home, on the other side of Brazil. She had an extended family and knew they would welcome her home with open arms, but she had been too prideful to contact them for help. Her only option had been to consider the world's oldest profession. Luckily, we had found them before she made that decision.

Bella was already going through our bag, taking out a set of clothes to give to the woman. They wouldn't fit perfectly, but they were better than what she was wearing. I was grateful for Alice's compulsivity, in that it would inadvertently provide something for the woman to wear. Bella's hand blurred, putting money in the pants pocket for the woman to discover later. I turned my back to them so that she could change, using Bella as a shield.

"Bella, I'm going to deliver these men to the police station. From what I could tell from their thoughts, I'm certain this will be… appropriate retribution. Would you stay here with them while I take care of that? Then we'll make sure to get these two fed and on a bus home." I spoke in English, not wanting the woman to hear the details of our conversation. I also didn't let Bella know that I had determined to strip the men naked, utilizing their clothes for binding, as a personal touch to their comeuppance.

"Even better," Bella responded with a smile. "We passed a café a block back, and it's still open. Meet us there."

I had to make three trips over the rooftops to arrange the unconscious men in the spot I chose. During that time, Bella chatted with the woman and her daughter and got them something to eat. We accompanied them to the bus station in the city and saw them on their way before returning to the boat.

"Edward…" Bella said a short while later, catching my attention from where I was standing at the wheel. We were about halfway back to the island, with nothing but open sea visible in all directions. I had yet to totally calm down after our incident. I turned, looking at her.

"Will you please turn the boat off here?" she requested, and then continued. "Exactly what was that; what you did with those guys?" she questioned, patting the seat beside her; indicating for me to sit. I powered the boat down to a stop and sank into the seat next to her.

"Pardon?"

"Those moves. You never taught me that when I asked for your help before the Volturi came."

"Ah… Well, as you know, most humans feel a natural aversion to us, but every now and then, there are a few who still want to pick a fight, be they drunk, stupid or crazy. When that happens, the most challenging part for us is how to end the fight without attracting suspicion. It's not like we're in any physical danger, but how do we explain when we get stabbed or shot and don't get hurt?

In the early 1960's, Jasper discovered a Japanese martial art form called Aikido that places an emphasis on non-violent defense, using an attacker's strength and momentum against them. Once he mastered the art, he insisted that the rest of us learn it as well. Even Carlisle enjoyed it, what with the emphasis on defense and non-violence.

You saw how, when they came at me, I used their movements against them and directed them around me. It makes it easier for us to subdue opponents without revealing ourselves. With our strength and speed, the most difficult part is moving slowly enough that we still look human. The techniques aren't really effective against vampires, but they do come in handy when dealing with stupidity," I spit out, still a little angry.

Speaking of angry.

"I'm still upset with you, Bella. I didn't want them touching you. I know you could handle any of them, but it's still my job to protect you."

She laid her hand over my clenched fists. "Edward, I wanted to exact a little revenge for them punching her. It was all I could do to keep from tearing him apart. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that she would see me."

"I know, Love. I just have a hard time controlling my temper when it involves you or Nessie."

"Really?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

I looked at her when she continued, "Edward, I've never seen you so calm in a situation. You may have felt out of control, but really I wouldn't have known. Carlisle will be proud of the control you exhibited. Trust me."

She must have seen my doubt, because she continued, "Edward, everyone is scared or angry at times. It's not what you feel, but what you do with what you feel that counts."

She looked at my face, and huffed in exasperation when she realized I wasn't agreeing with her. "What did your instincts tell you to do, Edward?"

I laughed softly. I knew I could tell her anything, and it wouldn't change anything. She would love me no matter what. Such was one of the benefits of Bella's love; she would always forgive me everything. "I wanted to rip their heads off and dance in their blood as a celebration of ridding the world of them."

"What would you have done previously, Edward?"

I knew what she meant. She was referring to my rebellious days.

"Well, before, I'd have ripped their throats open, drank their blood… and then danced in celebration of ridding the world of them," I admitted ruefully.

"What stopped you from doing either one?" she asked, leaning her head back and looking up into the vast night sky.

"My desires had to come second." I looked over at her, admiring the peacefulness on her face.

"Second to what?" she countered.

"What had to be done to resolve the problem while preserving the sanctity of our lives."

She looked over at me with a curious mixture of happiness and victory. "Foregoing personal pleasure for the benefit of the whole; you become Carlisle's son more and more everyday."

I shook my head at her in disbelief. I would never rival my father in anything.

"So, where were we going when our little adventure interrupted us?" I questioned, attempting to get away from the misguided praise.

"Here," she responded.

"Here?" I must have heard her wrong. "There's nothing here."

"Exactly," she answered, turning her head slightly to look at me. "What do you hear Edward?" she asked.

I took a moment. "Other than the waves, nothing," my quizzical response tickled her.

"Exactly! No glimpses into other's private lives; no Nessie's dreams as she sleeps in the room next door; no wolves prowling the forest outside the house; no overgrown brothers bothering us or attempting to teach us how to have 'marital bliss'. There's no one here to bother us, or intrude on your mind. Absolute nothingness; and at least a few more hours for you to enjoy it. You haven't had this opportunity since we came to the island the last time and, well, we were a little distracted then. As much as I love making love to you, Edward, this; this nothingness, is something I don't have the opportunity to give you often. So I'll forego the pleasure of spending the night in the hotel to give it to you."

I looked at her, stunned. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We cuddled together in the silence and watched the stars begin to fade into the dawn.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check out her stories here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - Many Many Many thanks to him for his help with the fight scene in this chapter. I would've been lost without his help in wording a good chunk of that area.**

** If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! I'm so excited – he decided to finally write the second chapter!**


	42. Courtship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: For those of you who didn't know, I've been taking requests to write some one-shot scenes to help flesh out some of the details of Harvest Moon. They can be found under the title Harvest Moons on my profile. I have other scenes in the works, but the two I've just posted are the Cullen family attending the Killers concert in New York (during Nessie's birthday trip), and Henry's birthday party in Alaska (mentioned in passing in Chapter 38). Writing Henry's birthday party necessitated some changes to Chapter 38, specifically an expansion of the description of Henry's party and Henry and Nessie's "sentencing" after they killed the Rabbit.

Courtship consists in a number of quite attentions

not so pointed as to alarm

nor so vague as not to be understood.

Laurence Sterne

We stayed out in the middle of the ocean until the sun rose, shining brightly, midway into the sky. A boat had passed us in the distance, but I wasn't concerned enough to even move. I had propped several of the cushions, making a couch of sorts, and Bella lay across me, her arm thrown across my chest. The feel of her skin against mine was like silk. I was playing lazily with a strand of her hair, twirling it between my fingers. She had attempted to give me "nothingness" but I had seduced her into greeting the dawn by engaging in my favorite activity. The shimmer of her face from the combination of ecstasy and the sun's caress had made my unnecessary breath catch. I had enjoyed the peace, though, and wanted her to know my appreciation for her gift.

"Love, your intuitiveness about my needs… I didn't thank you last night. As you said, the opportunity to enjoy silence is something I'm not often granted. I'm not accustomed to others thinking of me; looking to satisfy my needs. It's just another example of how drastically you've changed my life. You'd better monitor how much you spoil me; I could grow used to it."

She turned her face to look at me, propping her chin on her hands against my chest. "I'll make you a promise. If you'll agree to my attempts at pampering you, I'll agree to stop complaining about you doing the same thing."

Excitement ran through me like electricity. If she was willing to be more amenable to gift giving, there were plenty of things I would like to give her that I'd been unable to in the past. Visions of Bella and me in the Alps at our own private chalet, or possibly an island of our own ran through my mind. My face must have given my thoughts away, because she interrupted my fantasies, "within reason, Edward, within reason. Let's start with small gifts." She smiled at me, shaking her head side to side in warning.

Hmm. Small, as in her definition of small, or mine? I was clever enough to not ask for her to define my parameters; most certainly our ideas would be very different. I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I pulled her even closer to me in reaction, which was really a feat considering how little space existed between us already.

"Do you ever marvel at just how completely our lives have changed, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes. For me it comes in waves of awareness. For instance, I am aware of what an honor I've been granted in being your husband each and every time I look into Nessie's face, or kiss your lips."

"I'm aware of the fact that you need psychological help, because you obviously don't have a firm grasp of reality," she responded. "Edward, get real. I'm the one who's been given a great gift. I want to stand up on a mountaintop and shout to every female in the world that you're mine. It's quite a relief that I can't read their minds like you, because I'm sure my control wouldn't hold in certain situations." She nuzzled into me, rubbing her cheek against my chest.

"I'm aware that you're the delusional one. You didn't have a line waiting behind you to snatch me up," I countered.

"I'm aware that's because you scared them all off," she laughed. "If you'd given them even the least indication you were available, there would've been a stampede."

"I'm aware that it wouldn't have mattered. You were the only one brave enough to stand up to Rosalie," I nodded with mock seriousness, causing her to giggle.

We continued the "I'm aware" conversation as we dressed, cranked the boat, and completed the last leg of the trip back to the island. An unfamiliar boat was docked at the end, just to the side of the yacht. Bella looked at me in question, and I could only shrug my shoulders.

"I'm aware that our time alone is over and we are about to enter reality again, darn it," she said causing us to start laughing just before we cleared the tree line at the house.

We heard a squeal coming from the beach area and heard Nessie running through the trees toward us. I released Bella's hand and caught our daughter in midair as she leaped toward us. "I'm so glad you're home. Nahuel, Seth, Henry, Jacob, and I spent the afternoon swimming, and Zafrina kept us entertained all evening with stories and pictures of her home, but I missed you." She looked to us both, pouting slightly. I squeezed her to my chest, putting a kiss to her forehead.

Then all my attention was caught by the combination of a startled gasp and jumbled thoughts from the house. Bella glance in the same direction to see Kaure looking out a window of the house at us.

"That's Kaure, my new friend," Nessie said. She grinned and waved to the shocked woman in the window. "Let's go in. I told her my mother and father were coming home this morning. I wasn't supposed to come back to the house while they were here, but I told Uncle Emmett that I just had to be here to see you, " she said with the same look I was certain she had implored Emmett with.

I saw Kaure's eyes widen in recognition and she stepped back in a moment of fear and uncertainty. I was certain I saw her crossing herself. The boat; I should have realized that it was most likely the cleaning crew. I hadn't considered the possibility that Kaure would return to Isle Esme after our last encounter.

"Nessie, you'll need to go in and get her away from the doorway so that your mother and I can enter the house," I whispered to her.

"Oh sorry, right," she looked toward bright patch of sun that lay between the cover of the trees where we stood and the shade of the deep porch that surrounded the front of the house.

I lowered her to the ground and she ran into the house. I heard her calling to Kaure in Portuguese.

"Well, this was unexpected," Bella said, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"She already suspects what I am, Bella. She's confused about you, however. Her legends only contain stories of women destroyed by the _Libishomen, _and she has now determined just who Nessie is."

Bella started toward the house, in fear of what Kaure might attempt to do to Nessie. It was unnecessary, as there was no way that Kaure would be able to harm a hair on Nessie's head. Even if she'd been physically capable, she wouldn't have raised a hand toward Nessie. Our glorious child had already bewitched her. I caught Bella's hand as she stepped through the door.

"She's fine, Bella. Don't rush in; you'll scare Kaure and Gustavo. Act as if we are an ordinary couple coming home." I heard her slight snort in response to my description of us being anything close to normal.

Kaure stood in the doorway to the room that Nessie and Henry were sharing. She stared at us in fear, but as before, I was impressed by her resolve to face me. Her eyes snapped to Bella, noting the differences in her appearance. Her feelings of fear were at war with the stories that Nessie had shared about us. She was incapable of resolving the two polar images at the moment. Deep within her consciousness, she knew that Bella was now like me, but she decided to handle the situation by ignoring the obvious.

Nessie ran back out of her room holding a brush, with Fang in tow, having released him from his crate. My loving, intuitive daughter was providing a perfect tension breaker. Bella produced an incredibly comforting, serene smile for Kaure. The small Indian woman nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned to continue her cleaning. Bella started to move after her, concerned but I squeezed her hand softly. Kaure needed a few moments to digest what she had seen and what she suspected.

Fang ran over to me, in greeting, and I picked him up, rubbing his favorite spots around his collar and behind his ears. When I placed him back on the floor, he made quick work of jumping onto the couch. Nessie flopped down beside him and held the brush up to me in invitation. She saw my quirked lips. "Aunt Rose offered, but I knew you would be home early."

She added low enough for my and Bella's ears only. "Jake and Seth are at the edge of the woods, making sure that Kaure and the man don't go down to where they could see the beach. Poppa got mad at Emmett for letting me come back, so they returned from the other end of the island so that they could be closer, just in case."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Our exchange was too quick for Kaure to even realize something had occurred. I sat down and began the process of detangling her long hair. Nessie started asking Bella questions about the evening as she joined us on the couch. As the time passed, I monitored Kaure's thoughts as she straightened around us. She was thrilled to see that Bella was still alive, but frightened by what she didn't want to comprehend.

Nessie jumped in glee when she heard that her mother had danced the Samba with me. "One day, I want to learn to dance like that with Jake."

I barely kept my eyes from crossing, imagining Nessie seductively angling her hips toward Jacob like Bella had me. I took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to get the visual out of my mind. I was going to be a mess when Nessie reached maturity. Bella smirked at me over Nessie's head, realizing the direction of my thoughts.

"A casa está limpa. Nós estamos saindo agora," Gustavo's guttural voice drew my attention, letting me know that the house was clean and that they were leaving.

"Obrigado, sua ajuda é apreciada," I thanked him for their work.

He left carrying many of the supplies, but I saw Kaure hesitate. Nessie jumped up and ran over to her, squeezing the tiny woman around the waist.

"Eu apreciei encontrá-lo. Eu espero vê-lo outra vez um dia," Nessie said to Kaure, telling her how pleased she was to have met her, and that she hoped to see the small woman again.

Kaure smiled down at the top of Nessie's head, and then looked back to where Bella and I stood holding hands.

In the language of her ancestors she spoke to me. Loosely translated she said, "The last time we met, you begged me for knowledge to save your woman. At the time, I didn't have anything to give you but despair. But this much I know now, you were miraculously protected from the Angel of Death. Be aware…" She shivered slightly and then ended quoting one of the disciples, " … for unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required." She startled, and then regained her composure, exiting after her prophetic statement.

"What did she say, Edward?" Bella questioned me, quietly.

I tore my eyes from the door that Kaure had closed behind her. "Nothing that I didn't already know."

She growled at my evasion, so I offered a synopsis, "which is that I should be immensely grateful for the things that have been given to me."

I heard the family returning to the house as the boat took off from the dock, and shook off the sense of foreboding.

_________

Later, Alice proposed that the family make a trip to the south end of the island, where the parrots made their homes in the canopy. Our visitors hadn't had the opportunity to see the colorful residents, so after grabbing water for Jacob and Seth, we set off. Alice started to walk around me as we began the journey and I grabbed her hand, realizing suddenly just how much I missed her company. It wasn't as if we didn't see each other on a daily basis, but before Bella, Alice had been my closest companion. She grinned and wrapped her arm around my waist so that we could walk together.

_I've missed you too, but you've been so happy I haven't wanted to intrude._

I envisioned a hunting trip just the two of us.

_Nope, you've ignored me so completely that I demand something more personal._

I grimaced and envisioned a shopping trip, knowing that she was angling for something grander.

I heard her chuckle. _Too obvious, Edward! I'm disappointed._

I caved, envisioning taking her to a chick flick **and** a shopping trip. This was quite a concession, as my accompaniment of her on previous trips had plagued me with hundreds of lustful thoughts. A male in the theatre with hundreds of women watching sap, as Emmett called it, was bad enough. Add in the lure of my alluring camouflage and I was innately uncomfortable during most of the show. Alice knew it and considered it an appropriate sacrifice for my "ignoring her." I saw her skip before she beamed up at me.

_Much better, but it's just the two of us. I have the one picked out already. Jasper refuses to go see it with me because of all the emotional women. I'll help you shop for your anniversary present. It's just a couple of months away, so it's never too early to start planning._

I remembered Bella's words from the previous evening. Alice stopped mid-stride and looked up at me with astonishment and then a growing respect in her face.

_Wow! Ok! We can work on that. Major props on the contacts idea, by the way. I need to help you through the whole role-playing deal though…_

I snorted and sent her visions of different scenarios that I could imagine based upon human memories I'd had the distinct displeasure of seeing.

_Mere child's play. You have unique circumstances that could make this fun. Rose could definitely help us …_

I growled slightly at Alice, letting her know that I wasn't going to go the route of Rose and Emmett's escapades.

_Ok, baby steps. I can work with that._

My body tensed, seeing some of the visions that came to her mind, but our silent conversation ended as we reach our destination. She wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug before she flitted over to join Jasper and Bella. I heard Jasper tell Bella, "Don't ask, we gave up long ago when they communicate that way."

I noticed a few upturned trees behind the group and grinned over at Carlisle and Emmett. When I stepped across a large gouge in the ground, I knew I'd found the spot where Emmett had finally caught up with Carlisle. The tropical flowers were blooming in a mass of colors, and the parrots' calls echoed in the trees above us. I wondered momentarily why they didn't fly away from such a large group of predators, and reasoned that possibly the distance between the ground and the tree limbs provided them a false sense of security.

"The birds in our forest do the same thing," Zafrina said from behind me, noticing the direction of my gaze. "Possibly they believe they are safe because we have no interest, and don't pursue them. You, on the other hand, may pose them a risk," she teased gently.

Bella answered for us, "No, not enough blood to make it worthwhile." She arched her eyebrows playfully at Zafrina before walking to join the others ahead of us.

"Well, there you have it," I looked over at Zafrina laughing.

I saw the top of Henry's head approaching us through the tall shrubs ahead. I grinned, hearing his thoughts before he broke through the foliage. He approached Anna, his arms laden with an eye appealing arrangement of various flowers that he had picked. It was almost as big as he was. He had wrapped the kaleidoscope of colors in a large flat bladed leaf, creating a bouquet. He grinned appealingly up at her and handed her the flowers. He never said a word, allowing the gift to speak for itself, and then he turned to dash back into the jungle.

I hadn't considered just how this would make the other women feel, so my shocked thoughts echoed all the other males. We had just been shown up by a one year old. Well he did look like a five year old, but that didn't make it any better.

Esme looked to Carlisle's face and quickly told him, "Don't even think about picking it." She was indicating the vibrant red flower he had been attempting to pluck, behind his back, without her notice. "It's already too late. Face the facts; you've been outdone by your grandson." She notched her chin slightly into the air and grabbed Rose's arm stalking off.

Bella looked at me and gave me a similar disgusted look. "_That_ was a gift I would've accepted," she huffed and turned to grab the still astounded Anna's arm.

Nessie "humphed" at Jacob and left him standing, his arms stretched out to her. "I didn't even know it was okay for me to start giving you flowers," he called out after her. He was thinking that he was doomed either way – facing Nessie's ire or mine. He hadn't quite decided which was worse.

Jasper was attempting to calm Alice. She punched him in the stomach, cutting off his attempt at manipulation, and then followed her female counterparts. As a final insult, we were deserted by the "sisters" and Huilen. The men all stood staring at each other. Their thoughts were as scattered as mine. Just then, Henry came tearing through the brush with his arms loaded with other flowers. He had planned out one for each female member of our party.

Seeing the glares directed at him, he asked, "Am I in trouble again?" Seeing the possibility even in Carlisle's eyes, he squeaked and ran toward the women. He didn't stick around long enough to hear Emmett answer, "No, but we are."

Seth and Nahuel had the audacity to start laughing. Seth looked over toward Nahuel, "Ah, the benefits of not being in love." He threw his arm around Nahuel's shoulder, propelling him forward. I heard him begin to speak, "Let me tell you about these girls that I met when we went to Seattle. Since you don't have the whole red-eye thing to worry about, perhaps you can join me…" He continued speaking about his plans to revisit Jessica and her friends on his next trip, inviting Nahuel along for the ride, should he so choose.

"Should we be worried about what they're going to do?" Emmett asked me, hoping I would have insight into something that would help.

"We should be more worried about what they're _not_ going to do," I didn't have to go any farther in my implication. Their faces fell, mirroring mine.

Jacob grinned on that one. "Well, I guess I don't have to be worried about that yet."

I didn't even have the energy to growl at him, I was expending it imagining a long night ahead not wrapped in Bella's arms. The guys begged me to search the girls' minds for appropriate apology strategies. It was easier said than done, since they were expecting my intrusion. I was however finally successful in coming up with some ideas. It was too bad they couldn't return the favor by searching Bella's mind for me.

We agreed on a supporting alliance. When Emmett returned from chasing Rose down, hours later and smelling of daisies, we didn't so much as let out a peep of insult. Nahuel, of course, had to be let in on the secret. Jasper spent the afternoon diving into a sunken ship he had located just off shore many years past, in hopes of finding something unique for Alice. Henry had tagged along in an effort to make up to his Uncle. Having never disturbed the contents of the ship, Jasper was excited to uncover a small box of antique jewelry, of which any of the pieces could have graced a museum. Henry excitedly helped him clean the pieces. Carlisle went for simplicity. He spent hours building Esme a sand castle complete with moats and working bridges. It was amazing to watch his hands, so skilled at surgery, produce the mini architectural masterpiece.

Jacob had narrowed his eyes at me in challenge as he devised a necklace for Nessie from delicate seashells he collected from the shore. He probably discarded a hundred before he found the ones he desired. He then carefully bored tiny holes in them, through which he threaded heavy duty fishing line he had found on the yacht. A small starfish served as the centerpiece. I wanted to object, but the smile on Nessie's face as she squeezed his hand made me realize I would come out the loser on the end of that argument.

I attempted blatant seduction that evening, complete with blankets, the beach at sunset, a fire, candles, and promises of abject submission to any of her desires. When that didn't work, I broke out the guitar that I'd left on the island previously. I was hesitant to sing to Bella. I was much more comfortable behind the keys of the piano than picking the notes out on the neglected instrument. I'd always hummed the melodies of music to her, but to actually sing exposed my insecurities regarding my voice. I wouldn't have entertained the possibility if my pixie sister hadn't taken pity on me and handed me the guitar with a roll of her eyes, and a cryptic "if all else fails." I started with a love song and continued into a gypsy piece I'd once heard from a nomad. By the time I transitioned into the third piece, a serenade in Spanish rich and intricate in its somber words, Bella had finally laid her head against my shoulder. I played long into the night, the wind off the ocean lightly fanning our hair and the flickering candlelight.

Henry, of course, reminded us of our idiocy the next morning when he simply stated, "If you would have just picked some flowers along the way, you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

Anna grinned sheepishly at us. It was disconcerting having someone so young do something so blatantly romantic. She was torn between the feminine pleasure of Henry's gift and the feeling that it just wasn't right. I took her aside at one point, sitting on a lounge across the room, and attempted to ease her discomfort.

"Anna, I don't think Henry will do anything forward. His actions are just like any other boy with a crush. You're doing fine, and handling this all with amazing finesse."

"Edward, you have to understand the position I'm in. Rose filled me in on your theory. I wouldn't want the family to think I was taking advantage of his feelings. It's all a little strange," she said, pulling on her hair in nervousness

I looked over at Nessie playing chess with Jacob; the delighted look on her face as she trounced him. I then looked back to Anna, motioning in their direction. "I think we have some precedence for strange."

Her lips quirked in humor but she added, "But Jacob and Nessie know they are made for one another, so therefore some degree of familiarity is allowable for them."

"And you don't have that sense? Is that your point?"

"My point is that I don't know what to think. Henry is obviously going to be a handsome man, full of life and charm, wisdom and intellect. He will be formed by this family, which means he will be nothing short of amazing in both temperament and morals. Who wouldn't feel some degree of pleasure at being singled out by such a creature as a possible mate, but entertaining such observations feels almost predatory," she cringed, not sure I was understanding her.

I tapped my head and murmured. "I understand completely."

She grasped the side of her head, closed her eyes, and exclaimed, "AARGH!"

The family continued in their own pursuits around us. I heard Jacob ask for a rematch as he solicited Jasper for help. Alice and Seth pulled chairs up to the table to watch. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and our friends were engaged in conversation, while Henry, Emmett, and Rose were laying on the floor, playing Monopoly.

I smirked at her when she finally looked back at me. "Really, it's okay. The worst that can happen is that, when he grows up, the two of you realize that you weren't meant to be. Somehow, I sense if either one of you really has an interest, the other doesn't stand a chance of refusing."

She looked up and caught Henry looking across the room at us. "He's a force of nature," she admitted, smiling fondly over at him.

"Don't sell yourself short, Anna. You had the wherewithal to survive on your own for many years, and did so admirably. Such speaks of a kindred soul."

Henry walked over to us from across the room and squeezed between our bodies. I was astounded to hear his thoughts. This little man was going to show us up again.

"Anna, I accompanied Jasper on his dives around the ship wreck. Well, as we swam closer to shore, Jasper and I located a small oyster bed."

He placed a small pouch in her hand. When Anna opened it, a large pearl fell into her hand. It was unpolished, straight out of the oyster that had produced it. However, hints of the almost creamy white translucent shine could be seen, as it lay cradled in her hand.

"Uncle Jasper said it was a beauty in the rough. It just needs a little polishing, and it'll transform into something wondrous."

Henry's allegorical statement was apparent. He turned to me.

"Jacob said that you knew someone in Seattle that could polish this and possibly make a pendant out of it?" he asked, hopeful.

"I most certainly do, Henry. He'll help you on your quest," I said. Seeing the look on Anna's face, I was certain that Henry didn't need any from us; he was doing just fine on his own.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing. I don't know why she puts up with me. **

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! **


	43. Evil

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

The world is a dangerous place to live,

Not because of the people who are evil,

But because of the people who don't do anything about it.

Albert Einstein

Looking back on the weeks spent in Forks after our return from Isle Esme, I would always remember them with a degree of peacefulness.

Upon our return, we were met with a surprise from Paul; he and Rachel had flown to Vegas during our absence to get married. Paul explained to a very upset Jacob and Alice that it had actually been planned for some time. Paul had officially asked Jacob for Rachel's hand of course, but Jacob always assumed that he would be there for the wedding. Alice was angry that she had been left out of the planning. Paul offered an olive branch to Alice when he indicated that Rachel wanted her help on a small celebratory gathering on La Push. After Jacob finished glaring at Paul about the haste, his face fell and he asked if there was a "reason" that it had to be hurried. Paul laughed, only fueling Jacob's anger, which resulted in a snarling, jaw snapping wolf match in our back yard. In the end, there hadn't been another little wolf on the way, just the desire of an imprinted pair to make things official.

The move to Seattle began in earnest, and we made several trips to move items into the completely restored cabins there. Jacob spent a large portion of the summer with his friends on the reservation, enjoying their last days of brotherhood. Bella began the job of packing the things we would take with us, and it was during that activity that I noticed her melancholy. Nessie was with Jacob at the reservation, and Bella and I were using the time to pack some of our more important possessions.

She was bent over a box putting some of Nessie's favorite items in it when she paused, looking around the room sadly.

I knelt down beside her and captured her chin in my hand. "Love?" I asked.

"I don't know, Edward. It just hit me that we'll be moving. You would think that it wouldn't bother me, considering Renee and I moved around for so many years. I think it's just that I've established roots here like nowhere else," she confessed.

She had looked around Nessie's room with a wishful look in her eyes and said, "This is our first home. I know I'll experience this feeling throughout eternity as we move around, but I wonder if this place won't always be special for me."

I proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the chair in our cozy living room. "It'll be special for us both, Bella. My life began here. I'll never forget that."

Bella accepted the sense of camaraderie from me, and we worked together to determine what to take with us, and what to leave.

As promised, Stefan and Vladimir came to visit, spending several days. Nessie and Henry were as infatuated as always. Stefan later told Carlisle and I that he and Vladimir had heard gossip regarding a conspiracy and Didyme. They were unable to locate the source of the rumor, but it was clear that they would not be giving up.

Henry had challenged Vladimir to a game of chess, and finally met his match. Jasper decided that regular chess just wasn't enough of a challenge; he set up a game of cube chess. Cube chess was essentially a three-dimensional chessboard; played with eight chessboards side by side, each simulating one layer of an eight-level stack. The chess pieces moved as normal, but could also move vertically, transitioning onto the other boards in simulation of upward or downward movement.

Henry was practically drooling by the time Jasper explained the rules, and the match was on: Cullens vs. Romanians.

The game went on for two straight days, pausing only for Henry to get some sleep. In his absence, Jasper and Vladimir faced off over the board, staring at it intently; their minds buzzing with multiple layers of strategy. In the end, the game was a stalemate, but Henry was already considering ways to make the game even more complex, pondering possible rules for 4th and 5th dimensional chess. He was already playing chess at the Grand Master level; soon, there might not even be a title sufficient for his skill.

The atmosphere at the house had definitely been different than their previous visits. Carlisle was more congenial, but he placed the responsibility of entertaining the duo solely on me, indicating that it was, in fact, my daughter who continued to invite them (conveniently forgetting that this particular time had been Henry's request). Stefan smiled eerily when he heard Carlisle's instructions.

"So Carlisle has already abdicated his power to you, young Edward? I can't say that we didn't see this coming, but we are quite startled at the swiftness of his decision. Carlisle's gentleness has served the family until this time, but perhaps a change is needed; someone who isn't afraid to take matters into hand," he had rambled.

At one time, the statement would have enraged me with the audacity of his implication, and the degree of ignorance that his statement portrayed, but then I realized that he was testing me.

I replied, "Carlisle is our father, and will ever remain as the leader of this family. However, in all well-managed kingdoms, there are duties for rulers, and duties for the subordinates. I offer my humble services…"

Stefan roared in laughter, which in itself was quite astonishing. He thumped my back in good humor before gliding over to where his companion sat arguing with Jasper.

Nessie and Henry both spent an inordinate amount of time with the two during their stay. Vladimir and Stefan's original hesitancy to touch Nessie had disappeared, so I felt a degree of anxiety each time I walked into the living room to see her or Henry sitting flush against one of them on the couch, reading through the books they'd received as presents. Even my pride couldn't cover up the sense of foreboding when I watched Vladimir stand behind Nessie as she played the piano for him, his hands placed lightly on her shoulders, eyes closed. It was truly the only time I'd seen anything close to happiness on his face. Both Nessie and Henry pouted the day they left.

The memories flew through my mind as I drove the Suburban to Charlie's office to pick him up. From there, we would head to his house for Sue and Seth, and then on to the airport, followed by a short run by the new houses to drop off some of the final items packed in the back. Jacob and Bella would be picking up Charlie and Sue upon their return, as they were attending a freshman orientation session at the University that day.

Sue had finally convinced Charlie to take another short vacation. Along with Seth, they were going to Florida to see Leah for a long weekend. The stubborn girl hadn't taken a break from school since she enrolled, taking overloads and summer classes. At this rate she was going to graduate more than a year ahead. Sue complained that, if she was going to see her child again, she would obviously be forced into traveling to the Sunshine State.

It wasn't surprising to anyone who knew Leah that she had decided to follow a career as a lawyer. Seth shared that she was interested in pursuing criminal law. If she could stand up to a host of vampires, it made complete sense that she would reduce a defendant to a blubbering mess.

Charlie didn't know he was inadvertently handing me a wonderful opportunity. Bella and my wedding anniversary was this very weekend and being able to use his house played right into my plans. Alice and Rose were helping me take care of the other arrangements.

The station was teeming with activity when I pulled up. The frazzled receptionist hooked her thumb toward Charlie's office. "He's back there."

I made it halfway down the hallway when his thoughts jumped out at me. The animal was sitting in a holding cell, smiling directly at me through the clear glass. He radiated a twisted confidence; that his actions would remain undiscovered, believing, justifiably, that no one would connect the murders with a vagabond.

I saw the faces of the women, the girls that he had raped and murdered over the past few years as he traveled. Although his mode of operation really hadn't changed, the distance he had put in between his victims had kept the pattern from being too obvious.

I wanted to rip his head off but, as Carlisle had shown me years ago, I knew it was better to let the authorities handle human affairs. I had abided by this rule in Rio, and I would do so now.

Ridding the world quickly of this man would be a benefit to all. I briefly contemplated calling Jacob to come take the family to the airport so that I could follow the monster from here. It would be easy to dispose of the body with no one the wiser. But this was not my fight, and to give the information to Charlie would be just as effective, if not as timely.

I stepped into his office, and received a quick smile as he spoke into the phone and shuffled papers into a file folder, shoving it quickly into his desk with one hand and writing the information he was receiving on a scratch pad with the other. He was anxious to get out of the office and get on the plane with Sue, having finally embraced the idea of a vacation. He hung up the phone as he jumped to his feet.

"Edward, I'm sorry; there's always some unpleasant surprise at the last moment. Mark can handle this in the morning," he said, holding up the piece of paper he had been scribbling on.

He saw the look on my face and quickly sat back down. "Why does something tell me that I'm not through with surprises?"

I shut the door, leaning against it and went straight to the matter. "Charlie, the man outside in the holding cell. You need to find a reason to hold him, get his fingerprints, and process his DNA. He is responsible for at least ten murders scattered across the country … Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, and a couple of small towns in between. Last year he hit the East coast. I don't know the women's names because he didn't, but I can look at unsolved cases from the cities and most likely identify the women." I grimaced from the faces that floated through my head. "He left DNA in each one of them, so hopefully when the bodies were discovered appropriate processing occurred so that it can be compared. I believe you'll get a hit on his fingerprints in a least one of the cases."

Charlie's face turned as white as mine. In his head, I saw him cancelling the trip to start the investigation. He slowly put the paper down on the desk.

"Don't cancel the trip yet," I interrupted. "Sue will kill you if you don't go. You'll only be gone over the weekend, and the lab probably won't be able to process anything until Monday anyway. Come up with a charge and hold him in jail until you can get back. I don't think you're going to find it too difficult to hold him once the information starts coming in. I promise I'll spend as much time as needed here to track down the women's identities. Or you can just release him and drive to the airport yourself, and I'll take care of it," I hesitantly said, in equal parts truth and humor.

Charlie's lips turned crooked at my attempt, and he looked down at the desk. "I knew there was something that I didn't like about him, but I couldn't find anything other than the damage to Newton's to charge him with. It's only a misdemeanor charge, I was going to release him to keep from having to deal with the paperwork, but I can hold him until Monday on that. It's the benefit of being a small town; plenty of empty jail space."

He took a long deep breath before forcing out, "How many women did you say?"

I was astounded by Charlie's thoughts; he was as vengeful as I was, just at a very different level. He was actually contemplating letting me at the man. Bella had told me that Charlie would probably understand my nature more than anyone, and I realized I had again underestimated this man.

"Too many. If you want me to listen to him, I might pick up on even more," I replied, trying to keep it simple, but his face and thoughts reflected that I wasn't as controlled as I thought.

_I assume this isn't the first time you've used your gift to correct wrongs, Edward?_

I shook my head, looking down at my hands.

I saw through his eyes as he stared at the top of my head for a few moments. _We all make mistakes, Edward. I'm going to make a guess that you hold yourself to a higher level of responsibility for yours. I can also hazard a guess as to what your particular brand of justice involved, but you have the benefit of knowing without a doubt that the individuals deserved to meet their maker. What I wouldn't give for the ability you have, to live with a clear conscience knowing that I got it right each time._

He clapped his hand down on my shoulder in a sign of understanding as he walked by. I waited in his office while he went to handle the situation. I heard him speaking to Mark about his hunch, and the surprised thoughts of the man, as he was led, not to freedom as he thought, but to a cell. I saw him already beginning to develop a scheme to hide his actions under a guise of mental illness. Perhaps it would have been better to deal with it as a vigilante. I comforted myself in knowing we would bury him so far in the system that his actions wouldn't make a difference.

We rode toward the house in silence for a few minutes before he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I glanced over at him and read his sincerity. Perhaps it was time. I turned back to the road and began another chapter of baring my soul with my father in law.

"Charlie, when we talked before I told you that not all of the family had been as pristine as Carlisle about following the 'no human' rule. In fact, I have been the worst offender of them all."

I stopped to listen to his thoughts to see if I had shocked him, but he laughed internally knowing exactly what I was doing. _Go ahead …_

"I was not the most obedient creature after Carlisle created me."

Charlie attempted to swallow his laughter, but it came out as a bark anyway. I glanced sideways and smiled as well, thankful that Charlie was willing to listen and give me a chance. I knew what he was thinking. _No big surprise. _And I guess it wasn't to him, after being the recipient of the aftermaths of some of my worst decisions.

"Carlisle was patient, and kind, and everything you would expect him to be. I was a terror. But in time, we made a life together. I was never completely settled to this existence until Bella changed it all for me Charlie, but I was even worse back then. When Carlisle brought Esme home and saved her, I used their burgeoning relationship as an excuse to lash out in resentment and follow our feral nature. I ran away from them and existed on my own for several years. During that time, I used my skill to feed off what I called the "dregs of society." I focused on men and women such as the one that sits in your cell. I felt like it was a way to satisfy the pain of our hunger and at the same time feel like I was doing something virtuous with what had been given to me."

I paused for a moment to look at him.

"I felt very different about my existence at that time."

"What happened to bring you back to Carlisle?" he asked, softly.

"My conscience. I could hear their thoughts as I drained the life out of them, and although they were infused with evil, it was still a person's son or daughter I held in my arms. I know now that what I was feeling was the paradox of my actions. I was killing them for my own pleasure, but I held Carlisle in contempt for saving my life by the same means, and for the same purpose. At the time I didn't know that was the underlying premise of my growing discontent, but it is crystal clear to me now. I broke when one of the men looked into my eyes and said, 'I'm sorry' with his last dying breath; he was envisioning me as an avenging angel. I'd never heard a moment's guilt in anyone until that day. It was the same words that Carlisle had shouted out to me as I turned from him and fled; his attempt to beg me to stay. It all came crashing down on me."

"I went back to the home where we had last lived. He and Esme had disappeared. I couldn't go in public because of my appearance and I knew it could take weeks for the red to disappear out of my eyes. So I had to sit in that house, rummaging through the things they had left, and I realized something; there was nothing of me left there. Carlisle and Esme had taken it all with them. I knew the essence of who they were, and I accredited their actions accordingly; they couldn't bear to leave anything of me behind, as I had done to them."

"Finally, I stole into town one night and broke into the bank. Carlisle had continued to deposit small amounts through wire into the account, leaving me a paper trail to follow them by. When I found them, it was the most humbling experience of my life; well, until I had to beg your daughter's forgiveness. It was humbling, not because of their reactions to my return, but because of my own guilt. I fell at Carlisle's feet and sobbed. He looked into my blood red eyes, which indicated that I'd violated every principle he'd ever taught me, and simply welcomed me home. I've never killed another human after that moment. I've come close, but I've never violated that principle."

Then I realized that I wasn't being totally accurate, and grimaced. "Well, again, until Bella."

"Son, you're going to have to let that go. I've talked with her and Jacob, and from my understanding, you saved her. And quite honestly, I believe their versions more than yours. You're too tightly bound by your morality to be an unbiased source."

He was silent for a moment, and then he opened another bombshell. "So thinking back on the past few years, this leads to another line of questioning. If you didn't kill the human terrorizing Seattle, which one of your brothers or sisters did?"

I paused for a moment, considering my answer. "That wasn't a human in Seattle, Charlie. It was a rogue vampire and a newborn army she created to destroy Bella."

Charlie gasped beside me as I continued. "I killed her mate in Arizona and she thought it would be appropriate payback to go after Bella."

"Wait … " he half shouted, "that's when Jacob got hurt." I saw him piece it together in his mind. Jacob being brought into the house cursing, my father and I attending to his unconscious form.

"He was involved in the fight as well? And Seth and the others too, I suspect."

I nodded my head.

"Just how much else has gone on in my town without my knowledge?"

"Truly you've heard it all now, Charlie. Other things have happened away from here, but in Forks, the incidents have been between the female vampire and her group, and our leaders."

I saw his incredibly perceptive mind shift and I stiffened, dreading his next question.

"Renee?" he asked, his emotion apparent from the tremor in his voice.

"Yes, she was a victim of another vampire; a particularly nasty one named Jane," I responded, my voice also displaying my sorrow.

His head whipped around and I answered before he could even ask the question.

"Jane no longer exists."

"See, your ability has come in handy for riding the world of undesirables," he concluded, basing his presumption on faulty reasoning.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want him knowing the truth, I decided to be evasive.

"I didn't destroy Jane, Charlie. I would have been more than willing, but I wasn't given the pleasure. Someone else got to that little monster first, but that's not my story to tell."

My evasion served only to fuel his curiosity, and I watched as he filtered through all the possibilities. When he finally allowed himself to contemplate Bella the certainty sank into his bones.

"_Huh_," was his only reaction. He said it with just enough incredulousness that a normal person would have jumped in to reassure him. I remained silent, immobile except for my hands guiding the car down the last few blocks of his street.

Seth was standing outside the house and quickly noted the look on my face through the window. I'd told Jacob once that he was lucky to have this young man as a friend, and his actions proved that I was just as lucky as he lunged toward the car, yanking the door open and making a general racket.

"Mom was about to call the station to chew them out for keeping you, Charlie. Go on in and change and I'll load the luggage. Hurry; even with Edward driving, it's going to be close."

He all but shoved Charlie up the sidewalk in his haste. Charlie shot him an irritated look but quickly headed inside to do as ordered.

"You okay?" Seth whispered watching the door close.

I laughed, clapping my arm on his shoulder. "Yes. Charlie and I are fine; we've just had some odd bonding moments this afternoon. He just realized we all pulled the wool over his eyes regarding Renee, so he may be a little grumpy on your trip."

"Great, just great. Thanks so much, Edward. Maybe you should come with us. You can help me manage the cranky she wolf _and_the lone ranger. I'm not sure which is going to be more fun."

"Well, it's good you're such a big boy, then."

He grunted, clearly unimpressed with my attempt to smooth everything out, and then he grinned.

"Actually, I think it is appropriate that you stay here. With Esme and Carlisle gone, you're the one who will be responsible for making sure everyone behaves here. Suddenly a she wolf and an angry law man don't sound so bad in comparison to what I'm leaving behind."

I shook my head, laughing at his observation. I'd heard enough of Jasper and Emmett's thoughts to know Seth just might be right. They were as bad as a bunch of real teenagers, planning a party when the parents were away. Luckily Bella and I would be doing our own sort of celebrating this weekend; hopefully the house wouldn't burn down while we were otherwise occupied.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing, and for her convincing me to make Edward just a tad more 'out of control' in the next chapter. **

**Crmcneill – For putting up with my cranky behavior this week and convincing me to not give up when I couldn't get the next chapter right. His famous words – We'll fix it.**


	44. Moral

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A moral being is one who is capable of reflecting on his past actions and their motives

… of approving of some and disapproving of others.

Charles Darwin

After dropping Charlie, Sue, and Seth off at the airport and running the last boxes to the Seattle house, I made it back to Forks in record time. The fishing gear and bags sat organized just inside the front door and, after packing it into the Suburban for them; I went looking for the family. Esme beamed at me as I walked into the kitchen, rolling her eyes adorably as Jacob sat at the table beside Nessie, lecturing her on water safety. Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, and Henry would only be gone for a week on the fishing trip that Carlisle had given Henry for his birthday, but you would have thought she was leaving for boarding school from the look on Jacob's face. Bella and I had already moped about our feelings of abandonment.

I had left Esme to deal with the heartsick wolf, and went in search of Carlisle. Promising to drop them off for him, I helped him finalize his reports for the hospital, wanting to spend a few moments of time alone with him before he left for the week.

The excited squeals from the back of the Suburban had been deafening as it pulled away from the house. Emmett promptly grabbed Rose and threw her over his shoulder, running into the woods the moment the truck disappeared into the darkness. Her infectious giggling could be heard well after they were engulfed into the forest. Jasper had taken note and accomplished the same feat, with Alice, running into the house. Laughing, Bella and I looked at Jacob and Anna.

"Up for a hunt?" Bella suggested.

Anna grinned and answered, "Anything but going back in there tonight."

But today was another day, and I stood leaning up against an outer wall of Forks High School at twilight. Out of habit, I kept shifting from foot to foot attempting to appear casual to anyone who might have ridden by on the street. I was waiting for Alice to come out and inform me that everything was ready.

Alice and Rose had both proven Godsends in setting up an anniversary celebration for Bella and me. They had worked on all the fine details while I bargained with Mr. Greene, the principal, on the use of his building. In the end, Forks High School was all mine for the evening. Of course, with the understanding that any damage found the next morning upon his inspection would be my sole responsibility, and "that the basketball court sure was in need of refinishing." Whatever it cost would be worth it.

My eyes automatically blinked, attempting to dislodge the contacts, and I remembered Bella's complaints about them during Charlie's first visit with more sympathy. They were irritating. Several more pairs resided in a container in my jeans pocket. Jasper and Emmett had harassed me unmercifully when I came down the stairs from my 'make over."

"He shore was a purty human," Emmett had said in his best hillbilly slang. Jasper had added in a few stanzas of Dueling Banjos, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

Rose had taken a bite out of her mate, though, when she pointed at me and said, "Em, you wouldn't have gotten that lucky back in the hills of Tennessee."

Never one to back down, he had responded, "Yer probly right."

The door opened beside me and Alice's beaming figure stepped through, bringing me back to the moment. "She's all yours; confused, but all yours."

I straightened out and walked over to the pixie, picking her up to put kisses on her cheeks.

"Enough. You still owe me my movie night, so I'll make you pay even more when we get to Seattle. Now we need to do one more thing before you can go in."

I put her back to the ground and she broke open the vial she held in her hands.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I'm not certain it's going to have the same effect."

"Well, this is as close as I can figure to recreating the "la tua cantante" effect for Bella. Our venom can provide a concentrated version of our smell, and we know how she reacts to yours. Putting this on you and your clothes will at least provide an initial blast of your scent, and I've already seen it working." Her eyes twinkled and then she mumbled, "and the aftermath, so trust me."

I grinned at her and her fake grumbling. "You're enjoying every moment of this, so don't attempt to con me into believing any differently."

"You have no idea," she laughed, then promptly began blaring a song in her head to keep me from seeing such said "aftermath."

She straightened my collar and tousled my hair just a little more. "Now remember, walk in with your head down, so that she doesn't see your eyes until you sit beside her. Oh, and stumble too, just for old time sakes. If you can, make sure to slam your book bag down on the table as you sit; it'll send your scent over to her in a wave. It will be perfect."

"Really, are you sure I can remember to do all that?"

She smirked and then walked around behind me, inspecting her and Rose's handiwork.

I obviously passed inspection because she giggled out, "Okay, little human, go meet your vampire."

"Thank you, Alice."

I barely caught her soft "You're welcome" as I stepped into the familiar hallway. I could hear the TV playing in the biology classroom down the hall, a recorded lecture on the phases of mitosis. It was as close as I could get to recreating the lesson that day. I couldn't hear Bella moving, but like a sixth sense, I knew she was waiting; sitting in my seat in the lab class.

I opened the door and, remembering Alice's words, kept my face turned downward. I heard Bella snicker slightly as I stumbled across the threshold of the room, knocking into the desk pressed up against the wall. She obviously realized what was happening as I saw her freeze through the cover of my eyelashes. I continued down the center aisle and tripped, falling into the seat beside her, also remembering to throw the backpack down. I heard Bella gasp from the concentrated wave that hit her and then I looked up. If the first gasp was barely perceptible, the second wouldn't even have been heard by a human, as she took in the green of my eyes. Her eyes went pitch black.

She moved so quickly that I didn't even have time to react. I found myself thrown across the top of the lab table, her body caging me, her lips molding mine. I was lost for a moment in the sensation and then lifted her from me.

"That's definitely not how it happened, and… had my lips been that close to you… things would have ended very differently."

I put my fingers to her lips, silencing her reaction, and jumped off the table with her in my arms. I put her back into the seat. "Now behave… and let's do this again."

I grabbed the book bag and walked back out the door attempting to control my delight. If Bella's reaction was any indication, this was going to be a fun evening. This time I made sure to bump into a few more desks along the way, and I barely heard her "I wasn't that clumsy." I wasn't going to burst her bubble.

I slipped back into the seat, and Bella improvised. Obviously she wasn't willing to recreate the whole glaring incident and then spend several moments apart mimicking my Denali trip. As soon as I pulled out the notepad and turned slightly away from her, I heard her perfectly mimic my tone.

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Edward Masen."

I turned to her attempting to recreate the scene perfectly. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

Bella began laughing. Not the soft variety I had done that day, but a deep, life-infused kind. She leaned over and grabbed my chin before I could move away and planted a big kiss on my lips.

"Okay, Edward I'll play along for a little, but I need you to know I also have plans for you tonight. If I can't have you right here, on this table, then I'm not promising to play along much longer," she murmured against my neck causing my skin to burn.

She blurred back into her original position and gave me a look full of mischief, and resumed our little game.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town wants you… oh, I mean, has been waiting for you to arrive," she said, arching her eyebrows at me playfully.

Minx. So she was going to play huh? I could work with that. I didn't really know just how much Bella remembered from that day. The general events surely, but her memory wouldn't have recorded it word for word like mine. But before I could continue, she began again.

"It's so cold and wet here that people have a tendency to fantasize about warm, wet places… and things," she said in a husky, sexually charged lilt, looking up and down my body all the while, reminding of me of several of the things I'd murmured to her just the prior evening.

She was good; really good. I took a deep breath to calm myself and caught a whiff of something that almost ruined everything. My mind must have been pulling tricks on me, because it smelled like my own personal persecutor: Bella's blood. A growl ripped out of my chest without warning and Bella's eyes widened. I tensed and took another deep breath and breathed in just the intoxicating smell of the female vampire beside me. I broke from my role to apologize.

"Bella, I'm sorry, just a moment of losing control."

She saw my sincerity and relaxed, impishly continuing our little role-playing.

"So what brings you to the friendly town of Forks, Edward?"

"My brothers tend to get in trouble, so we have to move around a lot to avoid complications."

"I bet. I saw your brothers earlier… they're hot."

I snickered as I looked down at my notebook. I heard a scraping sound as she moved the microscope out of the way and scooted closer. I looked at her like a human, wary with the unconscious recognition of danger. She stared straight at me, mesmerizing me with her eyes. I looked down, wishing I could have found a way to produce a blush.

"Am I annoying you?" she asked, amused, repeating my words and emotions exactly. I was amazed she had remembered as much as she had.

"Not exactly." Her gaze was causing another kind of reaction in my body, but it was far from annoying. It didn't help that she was leaning toward me to breath in my scent, and the deep cut of her shirt was displaying an incredible amount of cleavage.

"Mouthwatering," she mumbled, and I was silently agreeing with her as I took in the view. Then her head jerked up as if she heard something. "Infernal bell. Well there's always tomorrow," she murmured as if she was attempting to hide her words.

She stood, shoving the books that had been stacked before her into a bag that I recognized as Alice's. Then she leaned close into me and blew her breath through my hair, ruffling the strands and saturating it with her smell. So…. She had figured out what I did that day to discourage Jacob.

"Sleep well, Edward. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later." Then she dashed from the room, as I had, leaving me with her unspoken promise. My clever little vampire. She knew exactly where she was supposed to go next.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I wasn't really surprised to see The Thing waiting on me. If I was going to play a role, Bella was going to do her best to make me do it as accurately as possible. Our time at the school seemed so short but apart from dealing with the mitosis slides to determine the stages and the reasons for her relocation to Forks, our personal conversation really hadn't occupied much else. It had just seemed an eternity as my throat burned.

Even I had to admit that Jacob and Rose's modifications to the truck had immensely improved its performance, but it was still too slow for any self respecting Cullen to drive. I pulled into Charlie's house much later than I would have liked and pulled the key from my pocket. For the second time that evening, the smell of Bella threatened to overwhelm me as I entered the house. I knew some of her clothes were still in her old bedroom, mostly things that Alice had refused to allow anywhere near us, but I would have thought that her smell would begin to fade as time passed. A pulse of venom rushed through my body, destroying the contacts I was wearing, so I dashed up the stairs to throw the next pair in.

Sue was beginning the remodeling of Charlie's house in the outdated kitchen, so Bella's room was still exactly as it was when she had lived here. I walked over to the window and opened it wide, breathing in the wet, moist smell of the woods. It helped to clear my senses from the lingering smell of 'human Bella'. I was certain she would be here soon; possibly already waiting in the woods after taken the Volvo home. I reached in my bag and brought out a copy of the CD I'd recorded for her so long ago, putting it into the player she'd left behind. Turning off the lights, I crawled onto the bed, putting my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling as the music played softly.

The memories of my time here with Bella asleep, her arm thrown across me, head on my chest, were still some of my most prized possessions, so much so that we naturally resumed the position during the interludes between our love-making. Instead of hearing her thoughts through sleep, those were the times that we spoke about our dreams and hopes for everyone in the family. Without the chaos and the angst that had been so prevalent, we were also able to share bits and pieces of our past that had previously gone unspoken. Bella had taken Rose's advice, repeating memories from the past over and over to avoid losing them. She had also begun a journal of her human life. With Jacob and Rachel's help; she had even been able to recover some of the events from her earlier visits to Forks.

Within just a few moments, I heard her approaching through the woods. She flew up the side and through the window, moving slowly over to where I lay and brushed her hand across my face before lying down beside me.

I leaned in and placed my lips against hers, and amazingly, she refused to budge … keeping the kiss chaste and gentle, finally pushing me away. I wondered what was happening, and she grinned at the look on my face.

"Edward, you know why I can't do that. I have to be careful when I'm around you," she said, perfectly imitating my aggrieved tone.

Touché.

"You are so frustrating, it just isn't fair. You get my hormones raging and then stop cold, leaving me hot and bothered," I whined, in reply. Okay, she'd never said that, but it was pretty much a synopsis of everything she had said, and it was just too funny to not utilize it against her.

She looked at me, shocked for a moment, and then we both started laughing. "We're not really good at this," she snorted.

"Personally if we're going to attempt at role playing, I'd rather skip all this and move on to our honeymoon stage, I'm always up for more practice there. But it's unlikely we'll ever have the opportunity to use the high school again, so I wanted to at least revisit the scene of the circumvented crime before we left Forks."

She flipped me over, grinning down into my face. "The green contacts had me before you even opened your mouth, you know," she said, staring down into my eyes and shuddering deliciously against me in reaction.

"Alice ordered more."

"Good, because those are definitely… sexy. I'll make you a promise, go take a shower, and I'll meet you back here in a moment and we'll take care of that frustration you mentioned earlier."

"Shower?" I asked.

"I believe you need a human moment… and make sure to use the Strawberry shampoo," she instructed, giving me the final step to make me a Bella substitute.

I smirked, wondering if Emmett would hear about this or not. I knew Bella well enough to know she had something up her sleeve, but I knew that, whatever it was, it would be memorable.

A few minutes later, I was dried off and putting on my clothes when I heard her call at me through the bathroom door.

"Would you do me a favor? When you come out, would you please shut your eyes and hold your breath. I have a surprise, but I need your help with it. "

"Bella?" I asked, confused. I knew that I had asked her to do things like this for me in the past, and for the most part she had always complied, so I couldn't refuse such a request from her.

"Please," she begged. "I think that it'll perfectly complete the night."

As I laid my head back against the headboard of Bella's bed, I wondered just what my bewitching bride was up to. I heard her coming up the stairs and the unexpected noise of liquid sloshing. My curiosity almost had me opening my eyes, but she knew me too well and I felt her hand go across them. Within a moment, I felt her spreading something warm across my lips, and I wondered if she planned to lick it off. Then the sensation of my lips tingling caused me to, against my better judgment, slowly open my mouth to taste whatever she had rubbed on them. My reaction was instantaneous. Fire ripped through my throat as I found myself across the room, my back against the wall. Bella stood by the bed holding the goblet of my own personal addiction.

My voice was barely recognizable as I rasped out "Bella?"

Bella started to step toward me, and I cried out holding my hands out to stop her. I didn't trust myself just yet.

"It's my blood, but of course you know that. It's the stuff that Dr. Gerandy froze and stored. He called Charlie when he heard through the town gossip that we were moving to Seattle to go to college, wondering if I wanted it transferred to storage there. Charlie called me in hysterics and asked if I had a need for any blood. He was of course being facetious, but I realized as he spoke that I just might have a need for it after all."

She had to raise her voice to be heard over the rumbling coming from my chest. I felt the contacts in my eyes dissolve from venom racing throughout my body, and looked down to see my hands curled into talons. I locked myself in place, feeling every bit the raging animal again; my breath coming in pants, drawing the aroma in and fueling my hunger. Even feeding as I had done last night to give Alice the deep golden eyes I needed for the green contacts to work, the smell of Bella's blood sent me into a raging thirst.

She bent down, holding the glass between her hands, cupping it, beckoning me as Eve had Adam with the apple.

"I have so little to offer you, so little that I can give you that you don't already have. I spoke with Jasper, about what it feels like to drink human blood. He told me that it's something I can't imagine, even better than sex. I personally can't imagine anything better than that, but I'll take his word for it. As Jasper spoke with me, I realized something. You've never been able to enjoy blood without guilt. If I could give you that, why wouldn't I?" She held the cup up, inadvertently sloshing the ambrosia around, causing a strong wave of the smell to hit me.

I snapped, and growled like a newborn, and I grew scared for Bella. "Bella, please stay away," I forced out, barely recognizing my own voice.

Her concern showed on her face, but she continued, ignoring my softly spoken words. "And if this guilt free gift could also be the thing that calls to you more than anything else in this world… well, that makes the offering even more special."

She scooted a little closer before continuing. "I spoke with Esme, and she reminded me the primary reason the family has attempted to practice the vegetarian ways is because of your upmost respect for human life; the unwillingness to take life to satisfy the demands of our bodies. I asked a question that had never occurred to me. If we so chose, couldn't we survive off donated blood, like you brought me when I was pregnant with Nessie? Before she answered, I realized the answer. A family such as ours could decimate even the most thoroughly stocked clinic and for the most part the American Red Cross has to beg for humans to come in. No one in this family would willingly put a human in danger through even the possibility of denying the potential of a life saving fluid. Not to mention that existing in society with red eyes would be a little difficult," she finished with a smile, actually having the audacity to attempt humor.

I put my head down into my bent legs, having completely stopped breathing in an effort to eliminate the temptation, but nothing could keep her seductive words out. "Call me selfish, Edward, but I didn't want anyone else to have this but you. The man who has given me everything, who reserves an entire high school for the evening and takes the time to dress up like an awkward teenager just because he loves me," she said, moving a little closer.

I hissed at her, asking her to keep away in the only way that I could in that moment. I was afraid that I was going to jerk the cup out of her hand in a hunger-induced oblivion if she came any closer. My throat was now so inflamed that I couldn't have spoken even if I'd tried. However, if I thought I was astonished by what she was doing and saying, what she murmured next dazed me.

"I spoke with Carlisle, Edward. He knows what I planned. I wanted to make sure that what I desired to offer, on this day of celebration, didn't go against the foundations of the family. I also wanted to make sure that, if you accepted my gift, it wouldn't make it more difficult for you afterwards. He doesn't view it as a violation of the family principles, Edward, but he was worried about this. I promised I would be honest with you about that. Carlisle told me that you have more self control than anyone he has ever met, but his worry is that this could make it harder for you."

I looked back up in astonishment.

"If you tell me now that this-" she paused glancing down to the cup I was attempting to ignore, "-could cause you to violate your principles after tonight, well, I'll go right now and dump it all down the drain and chase it with bleach."

The words 'dump it all' almost undid me. That could only mean that there was more. I groaned, slouching even farther into the floor. Every cell in my body was screaming for the relief that only her blood could provide me. I kept swallowing the venom that flooded my mouth, attempting to hold myself together.

She persisted in her soft imploring voice. "But if your consideration for refusal is based on the principles of 'do no harm' then I challenge you to accept this; a once in a lifetime opportunity, and the most personal gift I can ever give you."

She risked everything by grabbing my head and leveling our eyes. "Carlisle told me to tell you one more thing. He said if you so chose to accept my gift, you needed to know 'this isn't failure, it's a love offering.' He said you'd know what that meant."

I froze like a statue at her words. Carlisle knew exactly what I would be feeling. He knew I would first and foremost consider his feelings, his acceptance of me. They meant even more to me than satisfying the demands of my body with Bella's proposed gift. "This isn't failure…" The reversal of the words I'd said about myself so many times. The words he'd adamantly contested every time.

Bella grew frustrated with my silence and rigidity, and she huffed out, "Edward, can you just for once do something selfish; something just for you? Don't tell me that you were selfish by creating me, because you only did that when there was no other option. Why don't you deserve it?"

The confusion and desire warred within me as I tried to sort through my conflict. In reaction, I remained immobile, devoting all my energy to the battle within me. When I didn't respond she stood slowly and started for the door, taking my silence as the answer to her question. Incredibly, she seemed disappointed in me. She would be the first person in my life that would be disappointed in me for actually withstanding. I heard the creak of the stairs as she started for the kitchen. I wanted to weep, envisioning Bella's blood being poured down the drain.

Suddenly, it was too much; the smell; the romantic gesture of her offer; the thoroughness of her planning; Carlisle's acceptance if not permission; and the raging hunger. My body began moving before I even thought about it, blurring down the stairs, capturing her body between mine and the sink; my hand stopping the motion of hers just as she began to tip the cup.

She relaxed against me and I inhaled to get the oxygen I would need to speak. My vision went red from the smell in the kitchen and I quickly remembered her previous words "all of it.' I slowly spun us to look across the kitchen and I knew in that moment I didn't stand a chance. The bags of Bella's blood sat on the table in a tub of hot water. Close to the amount that an adult body would contain, to partake of this gift would be as if I had drained her that first day, as I'd fantasized.

I didn't even recognize the sounds coming from me as Bella pried my fingers off her wrist and turned to look up into my face. My eyes were glued to the table.

"Emmett told me I needed to stay out of your way, so I'm going to step over to the corner of the room. It's up to you, but I want you to know I offer this out of love, and nothing you could ever do would make me, or the family, feel any differently about you. I spoke to each and every one of them."

She threw her shield away and within a moment I saw each face as she spoke to them. The individual reactions were varied, but reflected to different degrees acceptance of either decision I made. Even Jacob, although his was tinged with just a subtle hint of disgust. I whimpered, as she released me and stepped away, and almost snatched her back to me in defense. Instead I let go, 'selfishness' winning out over self-control. I'd never moved so quickly in my life as I blurred to the table, barely registering the uncivilized way I tore into the first bag with my teeth. But as the bag tipped into my mouth the taste and smell of Bella overwhelmed me, I moaned in ecstasy reaching out to steady myself against the table. I distantly realized that, following the initial reaction, snarls began echoing throughout the room as the animalistic side of me took over.

To describe the essence of Bella's blood as nirvana wouldn't have done it justice. Nothing in my existence, from my past indiscretions, or Emmett's memories, prepared me for the heat that burst out from my throat and stomach, electrifying every pore, saturating my body with completion. It far surpassed even my perfect memories of the brief tastes of her, the first being polluted with James' venom, and the second with my panic.

I attempted to slow down; so that I could savor it like the fine wine I'd once compared it to. I wanted to roll it on my tongue, examine the bouquet, but the beast within me was controlled by the frenzy. Instead, I gulped greedily relishing the flavor, energy raced through my body, and I could feel myself growing stronger, almost as if my muscles became larger, stretching and flexing in rapture. My arms felt empty and the small rational side realized what I was missing, and that was to have her body locked in my embrace. The beast wanted a thrashing, moving body to dominate. I struggled to regain some control, knowing I could hurt her in this crazed state.

My free hand crushed through the table as I grew overfull, but I knew in that same corner of my mind, that it was almost over. It had taken less than a minute for me to consume it all. When the last drop filtered from the final bag, I sank to the floor, feeling almost… it was hard to pinpoint a word, but 'drunk' was what I could equate from human memories.

Bella approached me softly and slid her arms around me from behind.

I should have expected the reaction I felt, having seen the aftermath of Emmett's experience, but when her skin slid along mine, the lust was overpowering. I snapped. I caught a glimpse of Bella's startled gaze when I flipped her underneath me and began ripping her clothes away with my teeth. I registered that I was being rough, and the genteel Edward forced the feral one to glance briefly into her eyes to make sure that I wasn't hurting her. The look in her black eyes, when my red ones met hers, was hard to decipher, but she must have realized what was happening because she mouthed, "Don't stop."

It was good she gave me permission, because I wouldn't have been able to. Her cries echoed along with mine in the kitchen over and over again for the next few hours. The feeling of her blood within me, flowing through my tissues and saturating every pore of me, combined with the heat of her body surrounding me burned away the last vestiges of civility. The table fell victim to a mock escape attempt, and I peripherally heard the phone blaring from being knocked off the hook. Just when we had been near that wall?

At one point, I slammed her into the counter by the sink, tearing the cabinets from the wall, and things became a little more dangerous. As I threw her to the floor, the cup she had originally tempted me with tipped over and coated the front of her body. She and I both froze momentarily. The last of my own personal paradise smeared across the body that supplied it. It was symbolic of Alice's dream, except in this one, Bella's blood covered body was immortal, not lifeless.

I kneeled, pinning her trembling body, and began following a trail of the cool liquid with my tongue, paying particular attention to the spots where it pooled in natural dips or ran across peaks. The symbolism wasn't lost on my mind, and a low rumble issued from my chest. When I reached her neck, I found a pool of blood just above her clavicle in the natural indention leading to her neck. I wasn't quite sure whether I was being mocked or rewarded. My body shuddered as I placed my lips there, using my tongue to lap the liquid.

The collective experience suddenly overwhelmed me and I wanted to possess her. In response to the urge, I put my hands behind her back and jerked her upwards, seizing her neck with my teeth. The smell of the blood smeared across our entwined bodies wafted up. It was everything of my darkest fantasy; her body at my command; my lips at her throat; the smell of her blood; my throat coated and my body saturated in it. I was out of control, bordering on violent, when I claimed her again, bending her body into submission, and I felt surrounded in blinding light when I heard her scream my name and I joined her in oblivion and ecstasy.

"Mine," I growled against the bite mark I'd left on her neck Christmas night.

"Forever," she responded faintly through the roaring in my ears.

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing, and for her convincing me to make Edward just a tad more 'out of control' in this chapter. **

**Crmcneill – For putting up with my cranky behavior this week and convincing me to not give up when I wanted to. **

**Be on the lookout for hopeforastalemate's new story a sequel to Breaking!! **


	45. Absolution

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

The truth brings with it a great measure of absolution.

R.D. Laing

_The collective experience suddenly overwhelmed me and I wanted to possess her. In response to the urge, I put my hands behind her back and jerked her upwards, seizing her neck with my teeth. The smell of the blood smeared across our entwined bodies wafted up. It was everything of my darkest fantasy; her body at my command; my lips at her throat; the smell of her blood; my throat coated and my body saturated in it. I was out of control, bordering on violent, when I claimed her again, bending her body into submission, and I felt surrounded in blinding light when I heard her scream my name and I joined her in oblivion and ecstasy. _

"_Mine," I growled against the bite mark I'd left on her neck Christmas night. _

"_Forever," she responded faintly through the roaring in my ears._

A stray beam of sunlight filtered through the window, sliding over us and rousing me from my stupor. At some point in the early morning, I'd picked her up and transferred us to the bed that had fueled so many fantasies. It had been my intended destination but, as always, she managed to surprise me. Bella was wrapped in my arms, at once both lovingly embraced and possessively caged after my fall from the transcendent rapture of my blood-fueled sexual frenzy. I lay in a stupor of total satiation. We were wrapped tightly in the blankets, cocooned from the world. It was warm in this paradise, and scented with her blood and the aftermath of our mating. It was so very quiet, and I realized I could live in this space, this moment, forever.

The atmosphere reminded me of the peacefulness of the forest in those minutes just before dawn, before the birds began their symphonies and the animals stirred from their beds. It always seemed to me that the forest had a sense of anticipation during that time, as if it was waiting to see what would break the silence and what the day would bring. Depending on where we were living at the time, the instigator of the awakening differed. In Forks, it was as likely that the rain would herald the morning as anything else. I took it as a good sign that today we were blessed with the sun.

Bella stirred and stretched lightly, making a move to slide out from under me. Snarls ripped out of me at the possibility and I tightened my grip on her. The primordial scream _MINE_ echoed through my head again, and my mouth locked at her throat; warning her nonverbally to not move. Bella's body stilled in response. Ashamed, I began to sob lightly into her throat, in response to my instinctual actions, my mind at war with my body.

She pulled her arms free of my grip and began to lightly run her fingers through my hair. "Shh…I'm fine. More than fine…" Her words were reminiscent of what she had attempted to tell me the morning after our first night on Isle Esme.

I struggled against the desire to overpower her again, knowing that it came from the blood lust. I forced my teeth and lips away from her neck, and began to take large deep breaths. Her smell suddenly became stronger than anything else, soothing me. At first, I thought the monster had retreated back to his cage, waiting to rage again some other day, but the supposition felt wrong. The constant sensation of hunger and bloodlust was gone, replaced by the mental equivalent of a contented purr.

It was difficult to even comprehend, but it felt as if the monster and I had reached an accord, two halves assimilated; the uncontrollable part absorbed by the more dominant; a blending triggered by the selfless soul imprisoned below me. The realization tilted my world on its axis for a brief moment. I would have to speak to Carlisle about this strange new mental state.

For now, however, as the world stirred around us, my bride lay below me, attempting to comfort me; doing what I should have been doing for her.

"I love you," I murmured against her throat, surprised at the rawness of my voice. I shouldn't have been; I'd barely spoken to her the whole night, communicating mostly through snarling.

She softened perceptibly as she heard the calmness of my voice. "As I love you."

She continued brushing her fingers lightly through my hair. "Love seems such a simple word after that, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." I agreed, after the briefest hesitation.

I unclenched my arms from around her and rose on one elbow. My hand was shaking as I gently ran my thumb across her cheekbones and nose, marveling at the woman below me. I didn't have the words to describe what I was feeling. I wished I could let her see into my mind, to let her know just how complex my feelings for her, and what had just occurred, were. Instead, as I gazed into her eyes, she granted me the same opportunity; lowering her shield and letting me see that she felt the same. As she touched my face, I saw myself through her thoughts, the calm green-eyed Edward and the beast; savage desire personified, red eyes and all.

"I need all of that, you know, the gentle lover and the savage beast. Maybe it's part of our nature, or maybe it is just the uniqueness of you and me."

She ran her fingers down the bare skin of my back, gently feathering her touch across me.

"Thank you," she said, surprising me.

"For?"

"For accepting my gift."

I didn't know what to say, so instead I rose, taking her into my arms and went to the shower.

"Are you going to let me walk anytime soon?" she asked, her impish behavior reappearing.

"Maybe, but not today. Today, I'm your slave; here to pamper you senseless," I responded as I managed the task of washing our hair and bodies; erasing the last vestiges of the chaos from the previous evening, intentionally replacing the smell of my now extinct tormentor with strawberries.

I was brushing through the tangles of her wet hair, when my cell phone began ringing. I was lucky that I'd placed it in my bag the previous evening or it would have been broken into a thousand pieces during the chaos. I was going to ignore it, entranced by the process of sliding my finger through her hair, but Bella overruled me.

"Can't be Alice checking on you, so that leaves the most obvious person…who deserves to know that everything is alright," she said, before answering it. She smiled into the phone and said, "He's right here," before handing it to me.

"Carlisle…" I said.

I was suddenly unsure, nervous. Why, I didn't know. This man, my father, had been through much worse with me. I was suddenly angry at myself for even doubting his unconditional love. I heard him take a deep breath of relief when he heard the calmness of my voice. I could also hear Nessie and Henry shouting in the background, telling Esme to pull up on the rod or the "big one" was going to get away. Carlisle had obviously stepped to another part of the yacht to call me. I was certain Esme was providing a distraction for the kids so that he could do so.

"Son, it's good to hear your voice. I don't want to know the details; we can speak when I get home, but…I just needed to know you're okay," his reassuring voice carried across the line, affirming that I had been silly to consider anything other than his acceptance.

I smiled into the phone. "Carlisle, I would very much appreciate the opportunity for us to speak when you get home. For now, though, go help Esme with that 'big one'."

I heard his soft chuckle, and could imagine the tilt of his head and calm expression on his face as he was probably staring over the water, focused on dissecting my words for anything to be concerned about. He paused for a moment and I wondered what he was considering.

"I'll do that. We'll be home in time to pack the final bags, perhaps you and I'll make the journey to Seattle together. That'll provide us an opportunity to talk privately," he suggested.

"Yes, I'd like that," I responded before saying goodbye to him.

I glanced at Bella as I shut off the phone, and saw her take a deep breath. I knew she was preparing to speak about something that was important to her. I might not be able to read her mind, but she was rarely out of my sight and I was becoming more adept at reading her nonverbal signs. "Edward, now that my brash decision has been acted upon, I have to admit I'm nervous, and a little ashamed."

I raised my eyebrow in question, silently urging her to continue.

"This whole thing was one big impulse decision. When I picked the blood up from Dr. Gerandy, I came close to throwing it away…"

Her words were obscured by the hissing noise coming from me, and her face quirked in humor as she placed her hands on my chest to soothe me.

"Down, boy," she said quickly. "Obviously I didn't do that, but I wondered just how I would propose this to you. I stacked the odds in my favor by putting it on your lips, and now I'm sorry I didn't play fair. I deluded myself, believing that it wouldn't be any different than the incident with James or the day of Nessie's birth. I wanted to believe that, if you truly didn't want this, you could walk away again. I…" she stopped her rush of words.

I realized she couldn't find the right words because of this guilty delayed reaction eating at her.

"Love, I made the decision. Up until the point I followed you into the kitchen I could have walked away, but I didn't want to. Your conscience should be clear. I'm struggling; I feel shaky right now, but probably not for the reasons you suspect. I need to wrap my mind around my feelings and thoughts, and I need to speak with Jasper and Carlisle. I promise you I'll talk with you once I get it all worked out so that I understand it."

She nodded her head solemnly. Then she grinned. "You don't _look_ out of control."

She couldn't know the turmoil I was still feeling, of being feral and rapturous at the same time. I was about to jump her to show her just exactly how I felt when her next sentence stopped me.

"Edward, um…I want to ask a favor."

I was afraid she was going to ask me not to assault her again. If she had been human she would have been bright red in the face. She was clearly embarrassed and silent as she attempted to form her words.

"Bella?" I asked hoping to encourage her after the silence went on for a few moments.

"Geez … I can't believe I'm going to say this." She took a deep breath and then looked up at me with a hopeful look on her face. "Can we…uh…not put away the…um…new Edward just yet?"

I barked out a laugh. She grinned bashfully and looked down at her hands. I leaned forward to put my mouth close to her ear.

"Say it," I challenged.

A brief chuckle exited her body. "I love you," she responded hesitantly, clearly hoping that would be enough.

"No. Say it, Bella. If you're brave enough to enter the lion's den and dangle the ultimate feast in front of him, you're brave enough to tell me what you want," I responded roughly, thick desire racing through my body.

She raised her eyes to me again, and I could see that she was struggling. Her eyes turned black and she began to stalk towards me on her hands and knees, forcing my body backwards so that I was leaning against the headboard, her lips just shy of mine. "I want to feel a little scared; not knowing exactly what you are going to do to me next. I want to feel the scratch of your nails across my back, and your hands wrapped around my thighs. I want to feel your body twisted around mine, consuming me. I want you to fu…" she stopped eyes going wide. I was stunned and incredibly turned on that she'd even come close to saying the word. She finished in a rush, "me senseless again."

Damn. I heard the headboard crack as our bodies crashed against it. As I snatched her to me, I realized I was going to have enough problems explaining the destroyed kitchen to Charlie. Now I was going to have to add a broken bed to it.

Bella and I had spent the day in the remains of the bed, only surfacing as the evening began. We stopped by the store in town, picking up more soft drinks per Alice's text message and headed toward home. As we neared the house, the music was almost deafening. Emmett and Jasper had used the excuse of Carlisle and Esme's absence to throw an actual party. I could read Emmett's mind. He was actually enjoying having others to "party" with, having never had the opportunity apart from our collective family. Bella turned to me with a worried look when we caught the scent of several of the pack members.

"Edward, I told Jake and Seth. I am assuming that they told the others, but I can't be sure."

I focused on the minds present in the house and smirked. Half of them were close to passing out, but the others knew. I realized I was in for it; they were waiting for me to walk through the door to satisfy their curiosity. "They know."

She looked quizzically at the sound of exasperation in my voice. I shook my head in disbelief. "Just be ready for a few surprises."

Bella stopped me as I came around the corner of the truck and softly kissed me wrapping her hands around my waist.

"You okay?" she whispered against my lips.

"Mmm…we could just go straight to our cottage, Bella," I said, feeling the heat resurface instantaneously. It was all I could do not to take her against the side of the truck.

"Mmm…yes, we could, but that would just prolong the inevitable," she murmured, and I smiled against her lips. I wasn't going to push the issue, but I could tell that swaying her to my point of view wouldn't be too difficult.

After giving me a moment to compose myself, she pulled me through the door and all eyes snapped to us. Before any questions could be asked or words said, money was being slapped into various outstretched hands. Emmett shoved a roll of bills toward Jasper, while Rose placed her cash into Jacob's shaky paw. Anna and Alice just grinned as Paul's bleary eyes looked at me and he muttered, "Dammmn."

Embry was draped across the arm of the chair but attempted to raise his hands toward Paul.

"You haben't even obened yur eyes to see," Paul spat out.

"Don't haf to, can smell 'im," Embry garbled.

Quil gagged from his prone position on the couch. "Tha smell, gad that's awfull."

I grew momentarily concerned about the couch, seeing Quil's body heave slightly. There were discarded pizza boxes and drink cans spread all over the destroyed living room. Alice went over to turn the stereo down, and as I followed the motion of her body I noticed at least one of the tables in splintered pieces, another looked shaky. Esme was going to have a fit. Jasper sat propped up against the wall, Fang at his side, and I shot him an admonishing look. He shuddered slightly at the red color of my eyes, but then shrugged his shoulders lackadaisically.

"Jasper…"

"They asked, and we had fun with the aftermath," he drawled, in great humor.

Bella started forward concerned, believing the pack to be drunk. I captured her hand.

"Love, Jasper is just having some fun with them. They're not really drunk."

Jasper grinned unrepentantly at Bella's furious look, but I felt the subtle change when he let up on the Quileute's. Quil sat up shaking his head, as if to clear the cobwebs.

"Remind me to never drink, that's was a horrendous feeling toward the end," he said, jumping up grabbing the sodas out of my hand. He was going to put the rest in the refrigerator, and snag one believing it would wash the taste out of his mouth. "Drunk or not, you still stink, Edward," he said to me in a teasing voice as he passed me by. I reacted viscerally to Quil's close proximity, but I stamped down on my body's natural reaction, fueled by the blood, to destroy him.

Jacob snickered, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. The others began shaking off the daze, starting to laugh at their experiment.

"I agree with Quil, that was horrible," Embry echoed.

The pack continued to commiserate with each other and Emmett joined in having been a willing victim of Jasper's fun before. I looked back to the group after visually following Quil into the kitchen, and saw Jasper's eyes locked onto me. I should have known that my reaction wouldn't go unnoticed. I felt Bella release my hand and she whispered up to me, "Go have your talk. I'll stay here with the others."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead before looking back at Jasper. He stood up quickly, having overhead Bella's comment. I followed him out the back door and into the darkness, breaking into a light run to catch up with him. We didn't go far; in fact, we were close to the cottage when he stopped and began to walk slowly, allowing me to move to his side. We broke through the tree line into a small clearing. I knew it was one of his favorite spots to bring Nessie and Henry to star gaze. Silently, he sat down and then leaned back on his elbows to gaze up into the heavens. I sat beside him.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"No…because I'm not sure I know," I responded, and I slipped for a moment reliving the thrill of the previous evening, the thirst, the sex, and the domination.

His face contorted in what looked like agony for a moment before he regained control. "Damn."

At a loss for words, I simply nodded in agreement.

He paused for a few moments and continued to gaze into the sky. "Before I met Alice, I wandered for a time alone. I'm not sure you'd call it praying, but I desired above all to find happiness, and I wished for it a lot. I was miserable, existing day to day while battling my training and desires."

I saw his memories of those times as he ran through them with crystal clarity. Jasper moving through town to town, attempting to resist and in some instances succeeding. I also saw his hunger and just how far he would go before it overtook him.

"I look back and I'm amazed that getting rid of the thirst didn't rank higher. Maybe I just didn't comprehend that there could be another way, or maybe in reality it really just wasn't as important. But first and foremost I was lonely, and sad, and morose. I missed the joy of my human life. When I walked into that building and saw Alice, it really was like coming home. She's a nuisance at times; an emotional dynamo and a conniving little pixie all rolled into one…but she's mine."

MINE. The word rolled through me and I was transported back to the moment I'd really lost control; lust overwhelming me again.

I felt a blow to my arm.

"Argh…Edward…a little pity here," his desire-ridden voice called out to me through the fog.

I shook my head and snarled attempting to focus.

"Wow, is there anything left of Charlie's place?" he asked.

When I grinned and shook my head in embarrassment, he laughed. "Guess that explains why Alice called Sue's contractors and paid them extra to have the dumpster sent there early. I bet she has the shovels waiting for you when we get back."

"By the way, thank you for last night. I'm not sure what Alice saw, but whatever it was; I reaped the benefits." He winked at me with a degree of delight, before turning back to look upwards.

"Alice completes me, as Bella does you. She is happiness incarnate for me. I flounder when I can't be near her, because she helps me to manage my darkness. I didn't wish for my monster to be gone, Edward. I wished for happiness, and that's what I got. I'm just doubly blessed that she continues to help me with both. It's easier, you know, since the incident with Bella. Not perfect, but easier. In coming so close with someone I cared about, it diminished the pain slightly."

"But with you, we've always known that, above all else, you wanted to destroy the monster; to banish him from existence. It was an impossible task, but no one could convince you of that. I give you credit for what you were able to do, like Carlisle. I've never seen someone with such control, but the 'monster' is an integral part of our nature. We all worried that someday it was going to come down crashing around your head. And in effect it did, when I attempted to attack her and forced your hand."

"My guess is, when you finally gave into Bella last night, you realized the beast is as much a part of you as all the other; controllable not by denying him or locking him down, as I've so often heard you say, but by being him as well. You've hampered yourself too long, spending energy on something that you weren't going to accomplish. Bella was your key; your true test. Had you killed her as a human, I believe it would have driven you mad. The combination of Edward and the 'monster', as you call it, would have been disastrous at that point. I feared for you then, but now I fear for anyone that comes against you. People believe Carlisle to be the passive one in the family, and I don't deny that premise, but in a fight he would be the one I'd be the most wary of. Henry was right to peg Carlisle as our center of strategic power. Battles are generally won by intelligence and composure versus might."

"I think you give me too much credit, Jasper," I strangled out, astounded at what he was implying.

"Of course you do, Edward. Of course you do…and that is the beauty of it. Just like Carlisle you want no recognition, or even credit. You're the luckiest SOB I know," he said harshly.

I jerked my head toward him, reading his unspoken thoughts. He was envious of my foray into our taboo; that I had been able to enjoy the blood so thoroughly without even a moment of guilt. I also read the dichotomy of his feelings, his joy that I'd finally let go, but his anger at me as well. Then I read his guilt for being angry. His thoughts jerked spasmodically across the spectrum. I grimaced, and he noticed.

Unexpectedly, he laughed. "Now you know how I feel being around all you neurotic vampires."

I barked out another rough rasp, and he joined me for a moment.

"Jasper, I wouldn't presume to portray that I regret what happened last night, because I would be lying. But I would regret if it changed you and me."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"Edward, do you even remember how many times you've stood by me and picked me off the floor…even the night of Bella's birthday party. You can't fool me; I know what you felt. You never once had an ounce of anger at me; it was all directed toward yourself. I may resent you at the moment for being able to live out one of my primary fantasies and desires, but it's nothing more than a transitory moment of jealousy. As you saw, I'm just as proud that you finally let go. So just let me be bi-polar for a little, and we'll get back to normal. Bella will kick my butt for you if I stay in it too long."

I smiled at him, knowing he meant it.

He paused for a few minutes, but I could see that he was doing it to organize his thoughts, so I granted him silence. "Bella's blood, it sated the hunger didn't it? I don't feel the need in you any longer?"

And so we came to my own confusion, the thing I most wanted his feedback on. "I'm still so glutted by last night that I'm not sure I could say either way, but yes when we were in town, the humans…they smelt even less appetizing than the animals we hunt. I don't know if it's because the comparison to Bella's blood is ludicrous, or if it's just a result of being fully satisfied."

"That's what you wanted to know from me?"

"Yes, to help me recall how Emmett was after he returned from his experiences. I know his mind, but not his emotions. He could tell me, of course, but you can better compare the reactions."

"Em's more complex than he wants people to know, but for the most part he lives in the moment, which is why Rose is the perfect companion for him. She grounds him, and he helps her to indulge in frivolity. When he slipped, his biggest emotion was fear of what Rose would think of him, and whether he'd irreparably damaged their relationship. But think back, Edward. He was stronger afterward; not just physically, but also less likely act on his urges towards humans. His emotions weren't the same as yours, but because he had Rose's love to see him through it, it made them a stronger couple.

And if you will remember, Esme built them one of their private houses just afterward. I know we're mostly static creatures, not changing much from the moment we were created, but I think, just as with all living organisms, we have the opportunity to learn from the events in our existence. We choose whether to experience that change, and whether or not the results will be positive or negative. In your case, finally answering the call of your la tua cantante was your saving grace because, by letting go of the control and seeing that you could handle it, you finally put an end to your self imposed torture." He paused momentarily, thinking about the blood I'd consumed, "I may envy you, but I wouldn't trade what I have with Alice for a thousand nights of bloodshed. She's _my_ saving grace."

We remained silent for a few minutes watching the stars blink in and out around the cloud cover; his thoughts and my emotions soothing to the other.

"Let's go back to the house. I'm curious to see what Emmett has employed next to torture the wolves," he said, standing.

He reached down to grab my hand hauling me up and then pulled me into a brief hug.

"Don't tell Emmett I gave you that," he said as he disengaged from me. "He'll make our life hell."

"Yes, he would," I replied as I started running in the direction of the house, following my brother.

As we leapt across the river returning to the house, I was still pondering the implications of what Jasper and I had discussed. My distraction made me slow to notice the collective anticipation of the group gathered on the back porch. Comprehension finally dawned, but it was too late. With a gleeful roar, Emmett crashed headlong into me. As we sailed through the air, I saw the collage of similar visions; Emmett on his knees, begging Bella.

"Bella, please. You don't understand. He's been able to have fun with the aftermath many times. We've never had this opportunity, and his abilities have always made it unfair when we were the recipients. You can block my thoughts and he'll never know what's coming. It's a morose Cullen tradition, but it's still a tradition. If someone slips, the others are obligated to help that person relieve the excess energy."

"Emmett, I believe I took care of that last evening for all of you, and I had plans to continue along that same path later," she'd said, quirking her eyebrows at him and earning the approving chuckles of her sisters.

Jacob had thrown his hands over his ears, yelling, "TMI! TMI!" as the other pack members howled with laughter.

Emmett had ignored Jacob's outburst and continued to plead. "Bella, please…I've never asked you for anything. Please, Please, Please…" He'd augmented his begging with a plaintive expression he could only have learned from Henry, knowing she would cave for it.

Paul had laughed at the scene. Even on his knees, Emmett was almost as tall as Bella. It was funny, seeing such a large individual plead so earnestly. A sense of anticipation had filtered through the group when her lips quirked.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" she'd asked, displaying the chink in her armor. "I need him intact later."

"Cross my heart and hope to…um…well, you know," he'd actually emphasized his statement with the juvenile movements.

When she'd finally nodded, he had jumped to his feet, smacking his hands together. "Excellent!" had been his only statement. His face transformed with unholy glee.

As we slammed into a tree, shearing it from the base and almost toppling it onto the house, I realized that I could have warned Bella that his idea of 'hurting' was certainly different from hers. He landed a solid blow to my stomach before I grabbed him around the waist, bringing his body down onto my raised knee. The unnecessary breath whooshed from him. He quickly gasped in and started chuckling darkly, fueled by the thrill of the fight.

"More on even ground now, aren't we, pretty boy."

I focused all my strength into my arm and threw a punch into his jaw. His body flew several yards from the inertia. My body was humming now, from the venom pumping.

"Yes, we are," I said. Emmett was on his feet again before I finished speaking.

Animal blood sustained us, but human blood was a perfect match to our metabolism, fueling us in a variety of little ways that animal blood couldn't quite match. This was doubly true of Bella's blood for me. I could feel strength and speed like nothing before vibrating through my body.

Emmett crouched, watching me and planning strategy that I couldn't hear, thanks to my bride. I mimicked his stance. He leaped forward and we collided in mid air, falling to the ground and wrestling for control. We were both laughing maniacally at the sheer enjoyment of the fight.

That's when it got interesting.

Jasper was begging Bella as well, not wanting to miss out on the fun. Emmett got a good grasp on one of my arms, wrenching it behind my back and landing a particularly brutal kidney punch, but I pushed backwards hard, sending us into another tree.

Jasper charged into the melee, earning a powerful kick to the stomach from me as he ran up on us. Pandemonium ensued. We had one rule; no biting, and to be honest, that had come close on several occasions when the blood rage was still fresh. Other than that, pretty much everything was game.

Jasper and Emmett tagged teamed me on several occasions, but Emmett wasn't above sucker-punching Jasper so, in the end, it was a free for all. You punched or slammed whatever you could get a hold of. I distantly heard the cheering of the group that surrounded us. In the end, Emmett was laughing so hard over Jasper's colorful expletives that he was rolling on the ground holding his stomach. Jasper and I sat on top of him, but there was no indication that he cared. I glanced at Bella and I jumped up, blurring over to her, immediately concerned. She sat on one of the steps, and was leaning against a post. Inconceivably, she looked tired.

"Bella?" I said, falling to my knees before her.

She smiled softly, patting my cheek. "Sorry, keeping up with you guys was more difficult than I would have thought. I'm glad I didn't have to attempt that for the first time with the Volturi. I'm not sure I could have kept everyone under my protection. I think maybe we should practice with this more, just in case we ever have the need."

"Sounds good to me," Emmett bellowed out from behind me, already savoring the excuse to engage in more fighting.

She stood and wrapped her arms around me. "Now, unfortunately Alice has other plans for our evening."

"Let me guess, it involves a certain destroyed kitchen and some really large shovels."

"Yup," she grinned, wrinkling her nose at me.

Several days later, the screams of Nessie and Henry entering the house announced the return of the fishing expedition. Fang came tearing down the stairs to meet the two, bouncing around them and yipping happily. Nessie snatched him off the floor and kissed the top of his head before she flew over to the couch, jumping across my lap so that she could snuggle between Bella and me. Henry ran toward Rose and leapt into her arms. Carlisle entered the room sedately; wearing the ridiculous fishing hat that Rose had bought him over a year ago, his hand entwined with Esme's.

Esme was smiling until she noted the absence of several pieces of furniture. She narrowed her eyes at me. I knew I was going to shoulder the blame one way or the other. Either she was assuming I'd lost control after my 'slip', or she was going to hold me responsible for not keeping the others under a tighter reign.

"I've already ordered the replacements, Esme. Seth has agreed to accept the delivery and make sure that they are placed correctly," I offered, attempting to pacify her.

She didn't seem to be too impressed, but I noticed that her gaze slid to Emmett. She'd guessed just who had been responsible. Em shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at her.

All our friends and family joined us for our last evening in the Forks home. Bella had spent the previous day with Charlie, actually going fishing with him so that they could have some time to themselves, but he and Sue had come to see the kids and to say their farewells to us all. Charlie had taken one look at my eyes and shuddered.

"Do I need to know?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to. No one was murdered," I replied with respect.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later, you know," he added.

"Well, you're the one who wanted know if Bella needed the blood that Dr. Gerandy was storing."

He froze for a moment, and then stifled a snort.

When Nessie finally fell asleep, Bella and I ran to the meadow to spend our last night in Forks wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, the caravan began for the final transfer of the family to Seattle. Carlisle, per our agreement, slid into the passenger seat of the Aston Martin, and I took the lead with Bella, Nessie, and Fang in The Thing, behind us. It wasn't one of our most inconspicuous moments. Cars such as a Porsche, Mercedes, Volvo, Ferrari, Aston Martin, and BMW were fairly conspicuous. Add in the oddity of a Ducati street bike, a monstrous Jeep, a Suburban, and two trucks (one that should have been put out of its misery long ago) and I was glad that the rain was heavy. It would mean less traffic on the way, and therefore fewer spectators.

Quil was driving Billy's old truck, following Seth in the Volvo. Jake had given Seth the truck so that he would have transportation to come back and forth to see us. Embry was driving Esme's Suburban. They would stay with Jake overnight and head back to Forks in the morning. I glanced back and felt a wave of nostalgia as I saw the rest of the pack and their families waving goodbye as they stood under the cover of the porch.

"Not sure I'd ever thought they would be waving anything other than pitchforks at us," I murmured to my father.

"Wrong legend, Edward," Carlisle quickly replied, chuckling. "However, it is amazing just how much change our family experienced this time in Forks. Esme sobbed most of the evening. She didn't want to leave."

Bella had done pretty much the same thing. She was excited about starting college, but wanted to cling to the security of the familiar. Charlie had admonished her before leaving, telling her that one way or the other she would have made this move to college. He'd reassured her that nothing would change, and that he'd only be a phone call away. As Bella's father had been there to reassure her, so mine sat patiently, waiting for me to begin our conversation. As the caravan finally made it to the highway, I turned my focus to him. He saw my hesitant glance and smiled reassuringly.

"I was worried you would be disappointed in me," I admitted to him, going right to my biggest fear. I expected him to immediately reassure me. Instead, he hesitated for a moment while he formed his thoughts, increasing my anxiety.

"May I ask what I've done in the past to give you the impression that my love for you would be based upon the decisions you make?" he questioned.

"Absolutely nothing," I growled, angry that he was going to turn this around and blame it on himself. The thought brought me pause. Bella had accused me of doing this very thing, over and over again.

He took advantage of my stunned silence. "Like you, I had fears. My biggest one was that if you decided to accept Bella's gift, it would make everything more difficult for you. Honestly, I was being selfish. I've been enjoying the carefree Edward entirely too much. I didn't relish the idea of you in torment once again. It seems that my concern was unfounded, but something is clearly different."

I repeated my and Jasper's conversation, so that he would have knowledge of our thoughts. It seemed the easiest way to bring him up to speed on what Jasper had hypothesized. Carlisle gazed out the front windshield in concentration.

"When you were with Charlie and Sue last night, how did it feel? Did the smell of their blood generate thirst?"

"Barely a tickle. The herd of deer Bella and I found the other night smelled just as good. And that is just a shame…really, Carlisle, deer, of all things? I could understand if I'd run across a mountain lion."

His face reflected his amusement, but more prevalent was his delight.

"At what point did it change for you?" I asked. To be honest, I'd been amazed over the past few days as I looked forward to this talk with Carlisle that I'd never asked before. Perhaps it was because I'd never thought I'd be faced with this possibility.

"My indifference came in small steps. I didn't have a dramatic episode to serve as the catalyst like you, just the day-to-day necessity of building the tolerance. One day I was in the midst of surgery and realized that I hadn't even registered the blood splattered across my surgical scrubs. But I think what you are confused about is bigger than just the blood issue isn't it. Do you still doubt Jasper's supposition about your indulgence and the subsequent effects?"

I acknowledge his question with a nod. "It's difficult to accept that I would be so rewarded by falling from grace."

"Falling from grace, or finally accepting grace? There is a big difference," he murmured.

I shook my head slight, and frowned in consternation at his statement.

"Grace: Webster defines it as mercy, clemency, or pardon. In theological study, it is believed to be the influence or spirit of God operating to regenerate or strengthen the person to which it is given. Edward, the premise of you drinking Bella's blood troubled me. By the way, Bella can be a spitfire in an argument…" he grinned over at me, allowing me to see her determined face through his thoughts, and I smirked in agreement. Then he moved on, "But I cannot argue the point that you have come through this stronger."

"I'm not so sure. I'm struggling with my instincts. It's been difficult to be around the wolves. My reactions to them have been magnified exponentially. I can't imagine what I would do if I were faced with one of the Volturi at this moment. I'd probably rip them to shreds before even asking a question."

"I highly doubt that. The rip to shreds part…probably, but only after you'd methodically thought through the best option to manage their defeat. You've assimilated the best of the man I love with the creature you are. Jasper is right. With the ability to read minds, you were dangerous before, but now I think formidable is a better description. Your reaction to the wolves is a natural part of being a vampire, but the ability to manage those reactions is still all you. Allow it to be what it is, Edward. The biggest concern you have right now is really how you are going to attend classes," he said, looking to my eyes.

He was admonishing me slightly for the bad timing of my 'slip up'.

"Well, I can't deny the timing is rotten, but I figured that some doctor I know might have to provide a note saying that I had the flu, so that I can hunt for several more weeks to dilute the color. Alice has contacts ordered and waiting at the cabin. I'm hoping I won't have to be out more than a week or two, and I'll earn the professor's forgiveness afterward with my diligent groveling and seemingly sleepless nights of research."

He nodded his head in approval of my plan. We spoke then, for the rest of the trip, about the trivial things that make up the complex tapestry of life. I heard the stories of Henry terrorizing Esme with earthworms, and Nessie changing the fuel mixture on the yacht to test her theory that the motor was capable of more horsepower. I then informed him of just why several trees were now missing in the back yard of the Forks house, and of Bella's explanation to Charlie and Sue about the totally stripped kitchen. Carlisle spoke about his eagerness to practice at a children's hospital, and for the first time, I seriously considered the option of practicing medicine. If the thirst was actually under control then couldn't I follow through with that possibility? Carlisle saw the hope in my eyes and I heard his nonverbal thought. _Edward?_

"Carlisle, I could do it now. Actually pursue medicine. Not this time around, because we need access to the research equipment, and honestly I'm too selfish to give up the next few years with Nessie. But, once some of our more impending questions have been answered, and she and Jacob have married…I could do it. I'd have to figure out how to deal with the age question, but you've been able to navigate those waters, so perhaps with the right clothing, etc… I could carry the charade off as well," I said in a rush, expectation making my speech rapid.

My mind began churning. As we pulled on the street leading to our new homes, it seemed as if the possibilities were as endless as the water that stretched on the eastern horizon.

_**To my amazing Betas – without them this story would be a wreck:**_

_**CullenFest – In the midst of your own excitement and possibilities – I'm amazed you take time for me! Please check out her two stories here on FF.**_

_**Crmcneill – Always my voice of reason … I'm grateful as always for your patience and amazing editing skills. Please check out his story: Downward Spiral!**_

_**For those of you that enjoyed my other story Family Tradition, I will upload another chapter by tomorrow per a reader's request. It is Henry's Valentine's Day story mentioned in the "Reaction" chapter. **_

_**I need to give credit to two individuals who supplied amazing ideas for this chapter. **_

_**Raven Jadewolfe – Thanks for supplying up the idea for Jasper to make the poor wolves drunk. I know you indicated it came from another FF but I would have never thought of the idea. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hopeforastalemate – For telling me that there was NO! and I emphasize NO way that Jasper would be all happy about Edward's luck. By the way check out her new story The Scarlet and The Gold.**_


	46. Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

There is no place more delightful than one's own fireside.  
**Cicero**

Alice exploded with tinkling laugh as I tensed next to her.

She'd made me bring her to see the new Nicholas Sparks' movie: Nights in Rodanthe. I guess it was better than the first plan; she had originally intended to cash in her movie night chip and torture me with Sex and the City

We were, quite possibly, a bigger oddity at this movie than we would have been at the other. Most of the audience was female, and we were the youngest by far at this showing. I was hoping that it would reduce the amount of attention we generated.

It didn't.

Human minds were fixated on sex; I'd realized this long ago. Then, however, I'd acted sanctimonious. Now I had to admit that I wasn't so far off from the human mind ninety five percent of the time. Bella and I had just celebrated our second year of marriage, and I knew from observing the rest of my family that the newlywed love never really wore off for vampires. It was with a degree of acceptance that I endured the lascivious thoughts running through several minds in the theater. Nothing new or interesting…or I would have stored it away for use later.

Alice sat down and leaned into my shoulder, grabbing a hand full of popcorn (which she would grind to powder and toss under the seat). I wrapped my arm around her and used the other to remove my sunglasses as the lights began to fall. Alice had taken me shopping for Nessie's birthday present, so I would sit through the movie with her, as promised. I'd missed my sister, even if I had been occupied with Bella and Nessie. Jasper had willingly turned his mate over to me throughout the years for our "dates." Most times, he did this to get out of a situation he felt less than desirable; movies, shopping etc…

As the movie played, I reminisced about the day. We'd had fun shopping. She'd linked our hands and pulled me from store to store. At first, I'd felt even more conspicuous, wearing the sunglasses I'd needed to cover the faint red of my eyes. Then I finally decided to just not worry about it, and bask in her infectious enthusiasm. She'd patiently waited for me at the book and music stores, and I repaid the favor at the shoe store. It was amazing how many she could try on before she decided on a few pairs.

Next was a visit to the "girly shop", as Henry had begun to call it. Calling this my own personal nightmare would be kind. Outfits were held before bodies as I was coyly asked whether or not "my boyfriend would like this" or "is this sexy?" One girl, who reminded me of Bella, avoided me all together, and I saw an image run through her mind of the young man privileged enough to hold her hand. I walked up to her.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked softly.

She jumped when she looked up to see me beside her. She unconsciously stepped back a couple of steps.

"Try the outfits over there," I advised, pointing her to softer colors and steering her away from the black stuff that women so often thought was the only way to appear sexy.

Alice stepped to my side and smiled gently at her.

"Yes, I think my brother is right. The pale blues and creams will really set off your appearance," she agreed, gently leading the young lady toward the section.

A little while later as she shyly waved goodbye to us, Alice turned and grinned at me. "That was sweet. Although I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she looked up and saw you standing there."

"All fear, of course. She's a smart woman; she's thoroughly entranced with her husband," I responded.

Alice focused on the outfits and the young woman's decision to wear them for a moment, and we both glimpsed a vision of a joyful couple welcoming a baby.

"So, did you see anything you wanted to pick up for Bella?" she asked, and then giggled when I smirked and proceeded to pick up several outfits, including one in blue.

I grinned as the movie continued around us, enjoying the feel of Alice snuggled into my side. She would be sniffing soon; Emmett had already warned me that the movie ended on a sad note.

During our recent conversation, Jasper had told me that she was his salvation. In truth, before Bella, she had served as my light as well. Alice had refused to allow me to wallow in my melancholy over my decades alone, forcing me into activities as a part of the family. As I watched her with Henry and Nessie, I wondered had she ever longed for child of her own. She had caught my contemplative look once and shook her head slightly at me while answering my question. _No. Getting to be an aunt is all I could ever hope for. I get to spoil them rotten and then send them home with you. _And that she definitely did.

True to form, Alice sobbed at the end of the story. "It's too bad they didn't realize how special their relationship was until it was too late. It's amazing what some humans…or vampires-" she looked over at me smirking "-have to go through to finally give in to the inevitable."

I reached over and goosed her side as she attempted to dance away from me. "You can go ahead and say it, Edward. You've yet to admit it."

As I opened the door for her to get into the Porsche, I conceded, "You were right."

I closed the door on her squealing. It would help the humans, but not me. She was enjoying her moment, basking in the glory, and made sure I knew it as I walked around to the driver's side. She patted my hand as we started out of the parking lot. I knew she was attempting to formulate her thoughts about something, so I focused on the road, attempting to give her some privacy.

I wasn't too successful. As I'd told Emmett many times, it just wasn't something I could turn off.

Alice was remembering Jasper's face when he and I had come back to the house from our discussion about my anniversary celebration.

"Edward, thank you for speaking to Jazz when you and Bella came home from Charlie's. I don't know if you realize just how much it meant to him…and me. I knew it was going to be fine as soon as I saw your decision, but the fact that you went to him first, well…it emphasized to him just how much you value him. I know Emmett's infectious humor has been easier for you to be around in the past years."

"Alice, I won't attempt to tell you that being around Emmett hasn't been easier, because Jasper and I are very similar in how we think and feel about things.

"You mean over-think and over-feel," she added.

I ignored her and continued. "But I respect Jasper's keen intellect and reasoning ability. If there have been any limits placed on the relationship, it's been by me, not Jasper. It's been me and my inability to accept certain things about myself. Suffice it to say, I believe our stay in Forks has irrevocably changed us both."

We were both running through memories of Jasper and his niece and nephew. Nessie and Henry couldn't run as quickly as Jasper, of course, but they were still lightning quick. Jasper couldn't care less. He customarily threw them onto his shoulders and took off loping through the woods. He enjoyed every minute of the imps clinging to him, sitting late into the night underneath the stars, playing chess, or leaning back against a couch to listen to Nessie play piano. In fact, my siblings had all decided to spend the next four years at home around the young Cullens. Jacob, Bella, and I were the only ones attending college this time; Jacob and Bella experiencing the opportunity for the first time, and me with a plan to utilize my time to conduct research.

Alice shrieked, hearing one of her favorite songs on the radio, and leaned over to turn it up and sing along. She bounced in the seat and looked over at me. "C'mon, Edward, sing with me."

She laughed when I shook my head, and continued bellowing out songs as we crossed the city. I noticed when she stopped and looked over to see her staring out the window. I felt a flash of concern until I saw what she saw. Rose and Emmett had taken Nessie and Henry hunting for the evening, and Bella and Jasper were at home alone.

"How fast can you get us there?" she challenged.

"Well, we're in your car, so as fast as you want," I teased, but my foot did step on the gas harder.

Alice leapt from the car almost before it came to a full stop in the garage. She paused just long enough to throw my shopping bags at me as she blurred through the door into her and Jasper's cabin.

Esme had found property just south of Magnuson Park. Originally, the house and outer buildings had been part of the old naval station. Esme had converted what had been the senior officer's quarters for her and Carlisle. Bella and I now occupied what would have been one of the junior officer's homes, renovated in true Esme style, of course. Each of my siblings occupied identical residences.

When the base closed and the land was sold in the early seventies, a private business owner had bought the buildings and the acreage, believing he could establish a resort. Although Lake Washington bordered the property on the east, and the park lay directly north, the idea had never taken flight. It had changed hands several times since then.

Although not surrounded by acres of forest like the Forks home, its proximity to the children's hospital and the university made it tolerable for us. We'd still have to drive to some of the state parks surrounding the area to hunt, but we'd made these concessions before. This was one of our short term purchases, and Esme believed that, with the renovations and privacy fence that had been put up around the acreage, the property would now be more marketable when it came time to sell.

The main house was at the end of a large central yard, and the six smaller ones sat along the periphery forming a loose circle. Esme had the central area immaculately landscaped, leaving a broad open area for our more physical "shenanigans," and installed an Olympic-sized pool directly in the middle for Jacob. I leaped over said pool on my way to my and Bella's house. As I flew by Jacob's cabin, I could hear him typing on the computer, obviously working on a paper already.

Esme had added large garages to the back of each house to provide room for our cars, and completely gutted the interiors. Each cabin had a large master bedroom and a slightly smaller second room divided by the kitchen / living room area. Per Rose's request, the master bedrooms and living rooms each had large fireplaces. Esme and Carlisle's house was much larger and had a huge living room for our family's use. We still spent most of our time together at the main house, separating only at night for privacy.

This evening, however, Bella was alone at the cabin and I planned to use it to my advantage. As I entered, I could hear the shower running. Bella's scent wafted through the house, carried by the hot steam, and my packages and keys were placed quickly onto one of the side tables as I hurried by a sleeping Fang to join her. She had rearranged the living room furniture as we had discussed, and I put away a mental note to lecture her for not waiting.

I knew I was expected; she had already built a fire (quite funny considering the August heat), thrown some "mood music" into the CD changer, and turned back the sheets. I grinned as I peeled off my shirt. Arguing could wait until later.

"You're back even earlier than Jasper thought," she said softly when I stepped through the doorway. Bella stood with her back to me; her head leaned back under the stream of steaming water. The all-glass shower displayed her figure to perfection against the black marble tile. I shuddered and hurried to shed the rest of my clothing, and then stepped into join her.

Esme deserved an award for the bathroom. Bella and I had already utilized the large jetted tub several times, and the shower was oversized and provided a built in bench. Streams of water could be directed from various angles from the multitude of massage heads. Most importantly, she had installed commercial grade water heaters per my request. The sensual onslaught of the luxurious shower was irresistible, and adding in the naked body of the woman in front of me made it overwhelming.

"I had some incentive when Alice realized that Rose and Emmett were being generous," I said as I brought her body snug into me and nuzzled against her throat.

"Well, Jasper did say that might tip the scales. And don't pout about rearranging the furniture; Jasper helped me fit in the piano when it was delivered today, so I didn't do all the work by myself. I'm really pleased with the space we still have."

She turned around to face me, running her hands down the plane of my stomach. "Now you can properly thank me," she grinned mischievously.

"Yes, ma'am," I mimicked Jasper's drawl, "but we really are going to enjoy this shower first. Every time we get in here together, you distract me."

An hour later, I slid out of the covers to add more wood to the fire. Returning to the bed, I was once again amazed at what Bella had done with our bedroom. It was the perfect blend of Bella and me. We'd purchased a king size bed custom made out of iron, heavily reinforced and constructed with our pursuits in mind.

Bella had been mortified when Charlie asked about her old bed. The cleared kitchen had been easily explained; Bella told Sue and her father that she had decided to help them out with the renovation. She had lied admirably; saying that, after suffering through the cooking for several years on the outdated appliances, she felt it only fair to take out a little of her aggression on them.

Charlie hadn't batted an eye, but he cocked his eyebrow in a familiar expression when he checked her room and saw the bed. Bella had choked out, "Well, Edward and I spent the night here that evening…" Before she could even finish the sentence, Charlie had blanched and covered his ears.

Bella insisted on a separate Bose system in our bedroom, and the unit occupied space with our favorite books on the overloaded shelves. My family portrait was displayed above the mantel, and an oversized chaise lounge similar to my black leather one in Forks rested near the large planes of glass that overlooked the woods to the rear of the house. We had already spent hours reading together; our bodies entangled on the piece. Soft rugs were scattered across the wooden floor, including a faux bear skin one in front of the fireplace, and Bella had teased me that she was waiting for me to bring back another real one. She had worked with Esme to combine the black accents of leather and marble with the familiar soft palettes of colors to our room, living room, and kitchen.

Nessie's room was altogether different. It was an explosion of color and chaos, perfectly fitting her personality. Bella had acquiesced, but with the understanding that the room had to be kept clean. She left Ness to manage for herself apart from that. Nessie was now the physical equivalent of an eight year old human child…almost; she still seemed other-worldly at times, long and graceful for such a young age. Henry was already taller and more muscular than she was, quickly heading toward the stature Alice's visions had predicted for him.

Bella smiled at me as I dove onto the bed and wrenched the covers from her body. As I lazily trailed kisses across her collarbones, she asked, "Did you have a good time with Alice?"

"Mm...hmmm," I murmured against her skin. "Bought you some new lingerie but you don't need it right now anyway."

She arched against me and asked, "And Renesmee's present?"

"I even had it wrapped," I answered quickly.

She started chuckling, "Aren't you going to even look me in the eyes while I'm talking to you?"

"Distracted," I murmured, as I ran the tip of my tongue along the shell of her ear. I felt her shiver and was immensely pleased.

"Two minutes…just give me two minutes, and then you can go back to being distracted," she proposed, running her fingers along my ribs to break my concentration.

I squirmed, trying to get away from the torture, but I rose on my elbows to look into her eyes. I was satisfied to see her eyes widen slightly as the process brought me firmly against her from the waist down.

"Okay, one minute," she said in a husky voice.

I smirked, enjoying her reaction.

"Nessie invited the Romanians again. They'll be here tomorrow; the Denali coven, as well. The others couldn't come and sent apologies. Nessie was fine, and talked with them all. She's actually excited about it being a smaller crowd. Jake is finishing up his paper, and I told him you'd proofread it for him in the morning, while I cook the meal for the wolves. He's expecting them, Charlie, and Sue here before lunch. Alice told me that it's going to be sunny and warm so we planned to just do the party around the pool. And your advising professor called…I told him you'd be at his office early Monday morning, and that you'd fully recovered from the flu. Your contacts and doctor's note are on the counter."

She said it all in a rush, clearly aware that I was counting down the seconds in my head. I began lowering my lips down to her as I approached fifty five, and she giggled as she reached the end of her dissertation. I gently molded my lips around hers and carefully kissed her, reminiscent of earlier times. "Ah… Bella, Love, have I told you today just how much I worship you?" I whispered.

"Yes, but I like it better when you _show_ me," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders elegantly and pouting her lips out in challenge.

True to Alice's word, the day dawned clear. It was most likely going to be a beautiful day. I walked over to Jacob's and let myself in. Leaving the breakfast casserole Bella had sent on the counter, I made coffee and walked into his bedroom. He was lying on his stomach, sideways, across the oversized bed. Several pillows were piled over his head.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" I called out as I set a large mug on the bedside table

He snarled out from under the mound, "Go away."

"Late night?" I teased.

"The paper was bad enough, but the noisy neighbors didn't help either."

"I'll talk to Anna about it, if you think it'll help," I said in mock seriousness.

His snort was slightly muffled.

"What? Are you attempting to say it was Bella and me? I kept her lips far too busy for any noise to escape," I said in an attempt to rile him. It worked.

I laughed as the pillow bounced off my chest. "C'mon Jacob, get moving. At least let me know where the paper is and I'll look over it while you get in the shower. Our little princess will be up soon, and you know she's going to want your full attention. She crashed out with Henry last night, so I suspect you have less than a half hour."

He moaned and rolled over throwing his arm across his face. "Okay, Okay. I'm moving."

He slowly slid up to lean against the headboard and grabbed the coffee, gulping down most of it quickly. I left him alone, knowing that once he was at least vertical we were on the way. He stretched and then looked over at me.

"At least you're quiet. I want to kill Seth in the morning. He's so damn bubbly; like a male version of the pixie. No respect for those of us that would rather stay in bed."

I held my hand out for his cup and he put it in my hand. He was up with clothes thrown over his arm heading for the shower when I returned with it filled again.

"Thanks, Edward. The paper's by the computer. I appreciate you looking at it for me," he mumbled.

While he showered, I sat down at the table and quickly went through the English paper, needing to make very few suggestions. Jacob was as intelligent as Bella had said, not that I was surprised. I'd witnessed his keen feel for strategy during our strategy planning for the battle with Victoria, but this was the first glimpse I'd gotten into his academic ability. I was done before he came out toweling his hair dry. He sat down beside me and proceeded to devour the entire casserole and the pot of coffee. I looked around his cabin during the time he ate, knowing better than to talk to him. Jacob _was not_ a morning person.

Jacob and Seth had given Esme, Alice and Rose full license to decorate, requesting only "very large beds." Jacob had gotten spoiled by the size of the bed at the Wyoming house. The cabin ambiance reflected the two men with dark and light earth tones, and Quileute art scattered throughout. Jacob had snorted at the cost of some of the art work, telling Esme he could just get the stuff for free. Esme reminded him that purchasing the items helped to support members of his tribe, which rendered him silent.

Emmett stepped in and told Esme to not make it too "frou frou", so she let him order the entertainment system and the leather sectional. A wide screen television and Wii system completed the feel. Esme framed pictures of their families and scattered them throughout the rooms. Emmett couldn't resist antagonizing Jacob a little. He'd found a Teen Wolf movie poster, framed it, and placed inside Jacob's bathroom over the marble tub.

The only difference from the other cabins was that Esme had enlarged this one and given both Jacob and Seth master bathrooms, similar to Bella's and mine. In the others, the second bedroom had a much smaller one, with a half bath in the hallway. Jasper had rolled his eyes at the half bath, but Emmett reminded him it was all about resale value.

"So, I hear Dracula One and Dracula Two are coming," he snarled slightly, drinking his last cup.

I grinned over at him, knowing this was my sign that it was okay to communicate.

"When it comes to those two, Nessie listens to you about as much as she listens to me. I guess we're stuck with them," I said.

"Damn."

"I know."

"You gonna protect Seth from Tanya this time?" he asked, smiling down into his cup.

"Hmm… something tells me that Seth is more than capable of taking care of himself this time around. Those dates with Jessica seem to have educated our young babe."

"To a degree. I forbade him to cross too many lines. I want him to get through college before he makes any big decisions or does something he might regret."

My eyebrow must have given my incredulousness away, because he chuckled.

"That's the breaks of being the Beta. I get to tell him what to do, whether or not he likes it. If I have to wait, he's going to suffer along with me."

I hissed at him in response to his reference to Nessie. The damn mutt just laughed at me.

He was saved only by the fact that our guests began to arrive at that moment. Jacob and I walked out together to greet Vladimir and Stefan, and they were both staring at my eyes almost immediately; their curiosity barely concealed to the others, and obviously apparent to me. Carlisle's greeting was significantly warmer than the last time and as we walked into Carlisle and Esme's home, I told them, "It's not what you think."

"Actually, young Edward, you may find this hard to believe, but that is a relief to us," Stefan answered for the two of them in the strange manner I'd come to expect.

By lunch time, Nessie's was firmly ensconced in midst of the family and friends that had come to see her. Unfortunately, Gabriel was sick, and Emily had to stay home with him. Nessie seemed more upset over his absence than the others. She loved "baby Gabe", as she called him, and had spoiled him mercilessly before we left Forks. Jacob promised a trip home the next weekend to see him, and Henry had quickly piped in with his desire to go as well. Having finally realized that she would see "her baby" soon, Nessie settled quickly into the party atmosphere.

This time Nessie had won the argument with Alice. The pool was decorated in a simple pool party theme. Splashes of color were reflected by the table cloths and paper lanterns that hung from the railings of the Cabana. Lights were strung as well, waiting for the evening to appear.

We'd built a large covered Cabana next to the pool on the "quad", as the family had begun to call the area that the houses surrounded. Esme had requested this on the off chance that a plane might fly over the clearing, necessitating a hiding spot in the shade. Today, however, the poolside was populated with a mixture of sparkling bodies and dark skin. The only hold outs on the sunbathing were Vladmir, Stefan, and Nessie, who was cozied up between them, keeping them company in the shade. Sam, having been elected to grill the hamburgers and hotdogs "for the humans," had been quickly relocated downwind by Jasper, and was currently being begged by Fang. Bella's side dishes and the birthday cake were piled on the picnic tables, awaiting the wolves typical feeding frenzy.

"Esme, how in the world did you find this place? I thought we were going into the great unknown when we came through the gates from the main road," Paul asked, drawing my attention.

"Luck, really," Esme responded. "I told the real estate agent what I was looking for, and toured several places, but when Carlisle and I saw the map, we knew we'd found the perfect place for Bella,"

"Huh?" Seth looked up, confused.

Esme giggled mischievously. "This property is almost exactly between St. Edward State Park and Wolf Bay, so she is right in the middle again." She looked over toward Carlisle with a soft smile on her face.

He chuckled at her seemingly innocent expression. Emmett's, however, turned unholy with mischief. "Isn't there a Catholic seminary there?"

Esme's tried to compose her face, but the façade cracked, "Hmm…yes, I do believe there is."

"How appropriate," my own father razzed me.

Of all people, Rose came to my rescue. "I think we can effectively say it's too late for Edward to join the priesthood. It was close for a while, there, though."

"Well, you know Edward," Alice added. "He has to put himself through agony before he makes a decision."

"What, sex or no sex?" Tanya added in, earning a smirk from me. That really encouraged the group and they began to throw out insults at me.

I grinned, letting them have their fun, and caught Vladimir staring at me. _You aren't going to challenge them?_

I shook my head, answering his unspoken question. "You know how the intellectually inferior are; they have to find something to make them feel better about themselves."

The sunbathing and swimming continued for several hours as the wolves gorged themselves. Finally, Alice decided it was time for the production to begin and forced Nessie to get out of the pool to open her presents.

Bella and I had bought her a new laptop so that she could spend time on her own studies while Jacob worked on his. In general, the others gave her more junk for her chaotic room, which is exactly what she'd requested. She was probably one of the only-two-year-olds alive in possession of their own personal flat screen, Wii, and stereo system. I didn't even want to think about the computer programs that Jacob and his brothers had bought her. Our cousins gave her a newer iPod, replacing the one I had bought for her that first Christmas.

And then came Vladimir and Stefan. She snuggled between them, holding the small box in her lap. Nessie and Henry's previous presents had come from some unknown stash of priceless books, and I wondered which one they'd chosen to grace her with this time. I'd come to expect them to go overboard with their gift, but what they gave Nessie even stunned me. She pulled the tissue back to uncover a priceless Dacian gold bracelet. When she reached maturity, the bracelet would wrap around her arms several times, and the ends portrayed the Dacian Draco – a wolf's head on the body of a serpent.

Vladimir reached gently into the box and cradled the bracelet as Stefan removed the box from Nessie's lap. The bracelet was then placed in her hands.

"This bracelet belonged to someone very special to Stefan and me. You could say it is a family heirloom," Vladimir murmured cryptically, intentionally envisioning Nessie as an adult wearing the bracelet to protect his private thoughts from me.

"But it's…a wolf," Nessie stated breathlessly.

"Young one, our people were originally called Dacians, from the word "daoi" which means wolf in our native tongue. This bracelet was designed at our direction to carry the Dacian standard of the wolf. It was a symbol of high status and regard," Stefan started.

Vladimir picked up Stefan's sentence. "You see, the wolf and the vampire go back farther than many know. You, my dear, represent the reunion of a relationship that has been forgotten, lost to the ravages of time and war. It is appropriate that the bracelet would belong to you now, forever."

She looked up at them with huge tears in her eyes. "Thank you, I will treasure it forever," she solemnly promised, handling the bracelet with great reverence before placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Henry's gift brought out the competitive nature of the women. He gave Nessie a soccer ball.

Several weeks earlier, Henry and Nessie had engaged in a volatile "discussion" about the differences between men and women. Henry had made the critical mistake of declaring to Nessie that men were more suited for competitive sports. Even Jasper had raised his eyebrows at the fury of her response.

Nessie, citing anatomy, had quickly pointed out that, other than the differences in physical strength, women were actually better designed for the long term activity that certain sports required. This resulted in a quick repartee as to which sport would be the one most likely to prove or disprove the theory.

Soccer had won.

Considering we were vampires, it really wasn't going to do much good using us as the test subjects, but Rose arched her eyebrow at the boys and stated that it wouldn't matter; that she and the other women could defeat us on the field anytime.

Such a gauntlet couldn't be thrown down and ignored. Emmett raced to Esme and Carlisle's house for the goals, setting them up in the cleared area. What resulted was a public shaming. Normally, my gift gave us an edge in these family contests, but Bella had been practicing with her shield. She was somewhat distracted from her own game play, but I was doubly hindered by her keeping me from sensing everyone's thoughts. The girls won soundly, and a good deal of the win could be laid at Nessie's very capable goal work. It was almost impossible to get the ball by her. Henry finally conceded her superior ability when she pointed to the score cards that the wolves held up with glee.

The laid back celebration continued into the night, and Vladimir and Stefan approached me after Bella had carried Nessie and Fang to our cabin for bed.

"Edward, may we speak with you, your father, and brothers away from the others?"

I nodded my head and saw not only my family, but Garrett, and Eleazar separate from the group beginning to walk toward us. By unspoken agreement, we moved through the woods toward the lakeshore. The moon hung heavy over the broad expanse of the lake, reflecting off the water and casting an eerie glow to the night. They looked toward the group that had accompanied us and they both smiled slightly seeing Jacob standing beside Jasper. I read Stefan's thoughts; he was more than pleased that Jacob had naturedly assumed he was one of the "brothers."

"We've been traveling more frequently over the past several months, and we've run into an abnormally large number of vampires who are dissatisfied with the current reigning authority. Many are survivors of the covens that Aro has destroyed in his quest for power. We are aware that your family does not plan to make an attempt to overthrow the Volturi, but we wanted you to be aware that there are many that have grown weary with the status quo," Vladimir smoothly spoke, suggestively while Stefan whispered the word "pity."

Stefan looked directly at me. "Rumors are rampant about the one who destroyed the witch, and the powerful coven that now exists outside the rule of the Volturi. They discuss that this coven exists not for mutual self-interest, but solely for the benefit of each other. Most of these view you as even more potent than Aro and his buffoons. Also, they are aware that, although you practice a different lifestyle, you claim traditional vampires as your closest friends. Your choice is seen as eccentricity and the rumors of your allegiance with werewolves only add to the mystique. Even your association with us has not deflected the masses from their interest."

The last sentence was said with a degree of bitterness.

"We worry about Aro's reaction, and about the possibility that the others will seek you out. It is inevitable that one or more may come, and we wanted you to be prepared. The young ones must be protected," Vladimir emphatically ordered, looking directly into my eyes.

He was deadly serious. Having garnered both his and his brother's affections, Nessie and Henry were foremost on his mind.

"If we are needed, we can be here rapidly. In fact, we are considering staying in the vicinity for awhile, just in case. Perhaps we will visit the Yukon Territory. It has been a hundred years or more since we traveled in that area," he continued.

I saw Carlisle tense at the words, and I did as well. Their worry was startling and it must have been evident in my family's reaction.

Stefan focused on Carlisle and backpedaled a little. "I'm not saying that anything is of immediate concern, though perhaps young Alice should keep an even closer watch on the Volturi, Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded acknowledging the sage advice.

In the end, Stefan and Vladimir lingered after the Denali clan and the wolves returned home. They stayed through the week with us before beginning out on their new journey. It was the longest amount of time we'd spent with them out from under the auspices of pending war. It was unnerving to us all that we actually began to like them. Their dedication to our children was undeniable, and after much searching through their thoughts, I couldn't find any malevolent intentions. I finally relaxed, knowing that they wouldn't have been able to control their thoughts that long around me.

The only mark on their character was the cell phone I saw Stefan surreptitiously hand my daughter as he kissed her forehead in farewell. She was already buckled into the Volvo, ready to begin the trip to Forks with Henry, Jacob, Emmett, and Anna for the weekend. She grinned impishly at me, knowing that I'd caught them. What was the use in arguing? She would find a way to call them anyhow; she always did. Bella and I, along with the rest of the family, waved goodbye to the hands raised in the back window as Jake pulled off. Stefan and Vladimir quickly followed my car in their rental, leaving for parts unknown.

I looked over at Rose standing by herself. "So what are you going to do with yourself with all the responsibilities gone for the weekend?"

"Well, I planned to sleep late, eat bon bons, and watch sappy movies," she giggled.

Carlisle laughed at her plans and she threw her arms around his waist in reaction.

"I need to replace one of the structural supports on Henry's car, and this will be the perfect weekend to get it done. He's saved enough through the slave labor to buy metal for one of the panels that needs replacing, and I want to have the underpinning secure before we start," she said, finally admitting more Rose-like plans.

Bella and I both had school work, so the family finally split going to our own pursuits. The weekend without the extra members went quickly, so it was with a degree of exasperation that I jumped up from the couch from cuddling with Bella to answer the phone that continued to ring persistently.

It was a number I didn't recognize, and I almost didn't answer, but some sense told me to do so.

"Hello,"

All I heard was sobbing on the other end of the line, the whistle of the wind, and the sound of running feet, or paws.

I grew panicked. "Hello," I stated more emphatically.

And then I heard her hysterical screaming, "DADDY…"

_**I know I say this every time, but I really do have two of the best Betas around:**_

_**CullenFest – In the midst of your own excitement and possibilities – I'm amazed you take time for me! Please check out her two stories here on FF.**_

_**Crmcneill – Always my voice of reason … I'm grateful as always for your patience and amazing editing skills. Please check out his story: Downward Spiral!**_


	47. Grief

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

_And grief lies all within,_

_And these external manners of lament_

_Are merely shadows to the unseen grief_

_That swells with silence in the tortured soul_

_William Shakespeare_

_The weekend without the extra members went quickly, so it was with a degree of exasperation that I jumped up from the couch from cuddling with Bella to answer the phone that continued to ring persistently._

_It was a number I didn't recognize, and I almost didn't answer but some sense told me to do so._

"_Hello,"_

_All I heard was sobbing on the other end of the line, the whistle of the wind, and the sound of running feet, or paws. _

_I grew panicked. "Hello," I stated more emphatically._

_Then I heard her hysterical screaming, "DADDY…."_

"NESSIE," I shouted into the phone, and felt Bella instantly at my side. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

Her sobbing was driving me crazy, because I couldn't figure out what was happening and my mind was immediately assuming the worst. Bella grabbed my hand out of my hair. I took a deep breath to bring my mind and body under control.

"Nessie, listen to me. I need you to take a deep breath and tell me where you are," the calm voice I used belied the chaos I felt inside. Something was terribly wrong and my daughter was in the middle of it. "Nessie, take a deep breath," I said, one more time.

"On the way home," she gasped out, and began crying again.

"Couldn't…reach…you," she finally whispered. "Not long ..." was the only thing I could understand after that.

I grabbed Bella and carried her out into the yard, headed for Carlisle and Esme's house, and I heard the scream of the yellow Porsche as it came down the driveway. Jasper and Alice had gone into town; I couldn't believe that something was wrong, because Alice would have seen it coming. Nessie must be having a theatrical moment, it was the only explanation.

When I heard Jasper's thoughts, however, I knew something was wrong. He blurred to the other side of the car and carried Alice toward me. I fell on my knees, dropping Bella, when I saw her blurred visions of the future. Jasper placed Alice in front of me and we clasped upper arms, staring directly into each other's eyes, lost in the terror. I distantly heard Bella start screaming Carlisle's name.

Carlisle rushed over, grasping us both in an attempt to separate us, but we were frozen solid; locked to each other for support. Alice was attempting to see clearly, but everything kept blurring. _I didn't see anything, Edward, nothing! Then everything started going blurry. I don't understand what I'm seeing._

I was as confused as she. There had been nothing, then suddenly faint visions of Jacob fighting the Volturi. I saw Nessie flying through the woods on Seth's back…arriving in less than half a minute. We both broke, lurching to our feet and turning toward the wood line where they would appear. It was striking enough that they had risked running the whole way, even at the imperceptible speed they could maintain. We heard them before they cleared the line; two wolves and the vampire.

But my heart broke when I saw Nessie's thoughts. "NO," I roared, causing my family to cry out in horror as I fell back to my knees, just as Nessie appeared, riding Seth's back with Sam beside them. Emmett stumbled into the clearing behind them. He collapsed to the ground at the same time that Nessie fell off Seth's back directly in front of me. Seth immediately changed back to human form, lying on the ground and sobbing. Alice danced nervously beside his naked form, and then knelt down. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist, desperate for comfort. Rose began asking Emmett about Henry's whereabouts as I snatched Nessie to me.

Seth interrupted Emmett's attempt to speak. I was unable to contemplate what I knew I was about to hear.

"They used Leah to block Alice's visions. Aro must have read that we blocked Alice from Edward. Nessie, Henry, Anna, Jacob, and I …," his voice broke, making it impossible for him to speak. I began rocking back and forth in reaction to what I was seeing. Alice brushed her fingers through Seth's hair to calm him; I couldn't even speak to tell her that it was useless to try. Soon, they would all be as anguished as he.

"… we were near the cottage when they surrounded us. The big one, Henry's father; he had Leah. She hadn't changed, probably believing that they were going to abide by the previous truce. He ripped her apart in front of us. I heard her heart stop before her body even hit the ground," he strangled out, and I heard Esme's cry, accompanied by anguished thoughts of the young woman who had suffered so much because of us.

I grabbed Bella to me, wrapping both her and Nessie in my arms, knowing what was coming next. "Jake and I both went crazy, changing immediately in defense. We took point, and Anna got behind, putting Nessie and Henry between us. We were surrounded.

They said they wanted Henry, and that the rest of us were useless to them. Jacob ordered me to get Nessie and Henry and run. He told me I couldn't turn back, no matter what. I couldn't disobey. They both grabbed my fur as I ran by and we started this way. One of them tried to grab at us, but Nessie was smart enough to lay flat on my back, Henry didn't and the vamp was able to knock him off. I started to turn and he screamed at me to keep going."

"I kept telling him to go back, but he wouldn't listen," she gurgled against my chest. "Daddy …"

I put my hand over her mouth stopping the inevitable words. I couldn't face it just yet. I rocked her gently, trying to absorb the pain from her and cope with my own at the same time.

Seth continued, "The rest I saw through Jake's eyes. Anna grabbed Henry and threw him on her back, preparing to run, but the other one, Demetri; he grabbed her. He ripped Henry off her back and threw him to Felix, at the same time as they pinned Jake to the ground. It took four to hold him. He just kept telling me to run, that he'd get them out of there and be right behind me."

I heard the command in Jacob's voice; the order that Seth couldn't disobey. Jacob knew what was coming. His allegiance had been to Nessie first, to get her out of there. I believed at that moment that he thought he would be able to get Anna and Henry free as well.

"Felix had Henry in his arms, and Henry just stared into Felix's face for a time before he spoke to him. I knew him well enough to know he was stalling, giving time for Nessie and me to escape."

"You're my father, aren't you? The one that left me here inside my mother's stomach," he said to him.

Felix had smiled at him indulgently. I could see that through the collective memories.

"I've looked for you, for awhile. I had no idea that the Cullen's had found you until just recently, or I would have come sooner to take you home," he'd said in a delighted voice.

Henry had stared at him, and I saw the anger cloud his face. Then he'd reigned himself in, knowing that anger could cloud reasoning.

He'd looked over to the snarling Jacob and Anna locked inside Demetri's arms. "So we are to go to this Volterra place, then, away from here."

Felix had nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I won't resist if you let my friends go unharmed," Henry had bargained, causing the group of vampires to laugh at his audacity.

Felix's face had actually shown pride in the strength of his son's convictions and loyalty, even if it had been to the 'wrong' group.

He shrugged his shoulder, seemingly caring less about what happened to Anna and Jacob. His miscalculation was in not knowing the strength of Henry's bonding with them. Henry's eyes had met both Anna and Jacob's, begging them to let him go, seeing it as the only way to resolve the situation peacefully. He studiously averted his eyes from Leah's dead body. He remembered Leah from when he was an infant, before she left us attempting to rid her life of the burden of knowing us. Now she'd paid the ultimate price.

Seth had continued the story in his traumatized monotone as I lived it out more vividly through his thoughts. My family was going to be destroyed by what came next.

Felix had actually turned in what seemed agreement with Henry's bargain, but Demetri had other plans. Anna was shredded to pieces within seconds and thrown to the ground where her remains were instantaneously torched by two of the guards. Henry's loud scream of anguish accompanied Jacob's snarling. He'd struggled in Felix's arms. Felix had been caught unaware and Henry burst from his arms with unexpected strength. He leapt at Demetri's throat, focused on avenging his mate's death.

Demetri backhanded him out of mid-air, and Henry's flailing body landed back squarely at Felix's feet. Felix had attempted to grab him again, but Henry spit in his face, dancing back from the arms that would have imprisoned him.

"You will never be my father. Never! And I will fight you every moment of my existence, and one day…one day I will destroy you," he threw at the vampire that towered over him.

The last thoughts Seth had heard were _You must take care of her, Seth, I'm ordering you. Unless you imprint, I'm asking you to take my place with Nessie. Tell her every day that I loved her with all my heart and soul. Tell…_

And that had been it, before Jacob's pain and Henry's silence caused Seth to stumble.

Bella started screaming in my arms realizing, from Seth's shared directives that Jacob had finally paid the ultimate price of being part of our family.

But I saw the scene from Jacob's point of view. He'd attempted to free Henry, breaking away from the ones that had held him. But the freedom had been only temporary; they'd captured him again just before he could've gotten his teeth into Felix. Realizing there was no chance he was going to make it out alive; he was attempting to distract them all long enough for Henry to run.

As Jacob had been loyal to the end, so too had Henry. He'd jumped on one of the other guard members who was tearing into Jacob. In a miscalculated move, Henry's life came to an end as well. The guard over-reacted, slamming Henry in the chest. His beating heart couldn't withstand such a direct blow from a full grown vampire, exploding instantaneously. Felix destroyed the offending guard in reaction. Jacob's last breath had come just a second later. I watched as the vision from his eyes slowly faded.

Seth had not shared Henry's fate with the family. He had buried his face into Alice's lap, unable to go on. He had seen the destruction of his best friend, his sister, and someone who he considered a nephew. I was attempting as best as possible to console Bella and Nessie as they began to mourn the loss of a man they had both loved…a man I'd loved as well. Jacob's teasing face from the morning of the birthday party raced through my mind, accompanied with the memories of so many other times. Times he'd hated me, as I had him. Times of quiet, reflective moments. His face as we'd thrown his father wheelchair far out into the ocean. His words '_He will never be bound again' _now prophetic for this day. I couldn't even think about Henry or Anna.

My family stood unmoving, unable to absorb what had happened and they still didn't know about Henry. They were assuming from the way that Seth had told them that he was now in the control of the Volturi. Their horror at that was bad enough. They didn't understand the true destruction that had occurred.

Sam looked to me and I attempted to start speaking. He saw the devastation in my face and walked over to where Rose stood beside the still silent Emmett.

"Rosalie, Henry is gone as well. He attempted to free Jake and was killed in the fighting," he said solemnly, with great respect for the young boy who had attempted to battle for his brother's life.

Rose went to her knees beside Emmett, almost in slow motion. Unlike the rest of us, they didn't touch. That was when I finally registered Emmett's thoughts. He was blaming himself for it all. He'd left them temporarily to run back to the big house to retrieve something. When he smelled the smoke from Anna, he had begun running toward the cottage.

By the time he arrived it was too late. He'd run into the clearing just in time to see the ashes scatter in the wind, and Leah and Jacob's ravaged bodies. It was the same spot that Jasper and I had visited the night I returned from Charlie's. He'd followed the scent of Seth and Nessie to the reservation. Sam had been the only one home and they'd run across the territory to arrive here. Emmett had met them when they'd stopped to let Nessie start making calls, his grief upon discovering the fate of his son unbearable, having believed he was with them from the absence of a body. In the end, they had begun toward home as Nessie hung onto Seth with only one hand, dialing with the other.

Rose had realized at almost that precise moment that Emmett hadn't played into the story. In total shock, she screeched, "Where were you?"

Before he could even answer, a loud keening sound ripped from Rose's body as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking violently. Emmett, startled from his shock, attempted to place his arms around her, but she shoved away from him in revulsion. In the midst of what I thought couldn't get worse, it seemed as if tragedy struck again. Emmett's arms stayed outstretched toward Rose, but she accepted only Carlisle's comfort. He'd dashed to her when he saw her reject Emmett.

"Daddy…Seth won't tell me, did he…did they suffer?" Nessie whispered, but it was as clear as a gunshot across the yard.

I heard the deep intakes of breath as everyone around us pondered the devastating question.

"It happened so quickly, they didn't feel anything," I lied, risking a glare at Sam, challenging him to contradict me. The memory of Jacob's agony would serve as our own personal hell.

I don't even know how long we stayed in that position; time had ceased to have meaning as the sound of my family's grieving filled the air. The sound of car doors closing caught my attention and I looked up to see a furious Stefan and Vladimir. I read their thoughts. Nessie had called them in between her attempts to me. _Jacob, Henry, Anna? _They literally shouted at me having already taken account of who was missing.

I shook my head looking down and the fury that radiated off of them woke me up.

"Damn Aro. Damn _all_ of them! He is not fit to rule this world, so bound on gaining power. Enough is enough, we're going to Volterra. Their deaths will not go un-avenged," Stefan swore.

"We still have connections in certain places. Perhaps it is time to at least take out the source of the infection, and perhaps the healing can occur afterward," Vladimir intoned.

They said this as their bodies blurred across the grass.

At that moment I realized, perhaps they were correct. Wasn't it time to finally take action? I found it hard to believe that Felix had come all this way without Aro's permission. They would keep coming until slowly but surely they destroyed us all. Jacob's pain, his sacrifice, would serve as my catalyst, my mantra. If Vladimir and Stefan could somehow get me into the castle, it was quite possible that I could get close enough to Aro. I'd be able to hear the guards' thoughts and maneuver around them. Human blood would change my scent to be more like theirs, foreign to what they'd come to expect of us. My scent would blend in with the others that visited the castle daily. I wouldn't cheat; Bella's gift had given me an idea. I would just pray that a human wouldn't suffer from me stealing blood from a clinic. It would also give me the advantage of the strength that I would need. Aro was deadly, but he had also grown weak in his self-righteousness. I wondered when was the last time he had actually engaged in hand to hand combat. I knew one thing for certain. My experience with Victoria was fresher, and in that I had an advantage.

I looked into Bella's eyes and saw that she knew where my mind was going. She was furious, her grief having transformed at this point. She locked her hands to my face, securing Nessie firmly between us.

_Edward, I don't know what to do. We don't have Jake …_

She stumbled for a moment and I felt the waves of misery wash across her.

_We don't have Jake to leave Nessie with this time. I know that Carlisle and Esme will raise her if we don't come back, but what happens if we don't? She'll suffer the loss of all three of us. But I can't be away from you. I can't live, if you don't. _

I knew this would be difficult for her. She would have to face her aversion to human blood, but her shield would prove immeasurably beneficial to a planned attack. The Volturi would have to know we were coming. Aro may have been arrogant and greedy, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that we wouldn't allow four of our family members to die without retribution. He probably thought I would only come for Henry, Jacob, and Anna. He didn't know that I would also destroy him in Leah's memory as well. Aro had sadly miscalculated the strength of our bonds.

I looked down at the tear stained face of my daughter and I didn't know what to do. Could I deprive her of all three of us? It was unimaginable. Suddenly, without even touching either of our faces, I saw something that shocked me. Nessie threw her thoughts into both mine and Bella's heads, bringing into light Eleazar's foreshadowing of her expanding gift. She envisioned Bella and me both at the castle destroying not only Aro, but Cauis as well.

The instant I had my daughter's permission, my sister gasped, seeing a very different future. In this future, I saw my grown up daughter, on my arm, walking down the aisle to a tall dark haired man. When he turned, instead of Jacob's broad face, Seth's beaming smile watched her progress. From where she sat on the first row, Bella's somber eyes met mine, reflecting the bittersweet mixture of grief and happiness.

I knew then that at least Bella and I would come back from Volterra together, and that Nessie and Seth would honor Jacob's last request.

Now, ask yourself, "What day is this?" April Fools.

A/N: To make it up to you, the next real chapter will be posted tomorrow as well as at least one if not more outtakes on Harvest Moons.

_**To my amazing Betas – without them this story would be a wreck:**_

_**CullenFest – In the midst of your own excitement and possibilities – I'm amazed you take time for me!**_

_**Crmcneill – Always my voice of reason … I'm grateful as always for your patience and amazing editing skills. He even offered to go down in flames with me for this chapter. **_


	48. Children

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: Yes! The last chapter was an April Fool's day joke! Since all of you were such good sports about putting up with my warped sense of humor I decided to go ahead and post the REAL chapter tonight. Thanks for putting up with me. To make it up to you, I'm also posting an outtake requested by hopeforastalemate regarding Bella and Carlisle's discussion about her gift to Edward over on Harvest Moons - Parenthood. I also have one more that I hope to post before the end of the weekend regarding the girl's day without the boys. To really make up to those of you who are miffed at me, I'm hoping to also complete the mature version of the blood chapter. Due to FFn's self-elected purity police, who do not deserve mention here, you'll have to pm me or leave me a message that you want it.

Special thanks to my Beta, _**Crmcneill **_for putting extra work into getting both chapters edited for me.

Let us put our minds together to see what life we can make for our children.

Sitting Bull, Lakota Sioux

_The weekend without the extra members went quickly, so it was with a degree of exasperation that I jumped up from the couch from cuddling with Bella to answer the phone that continued to ring persistently._

_It was a number I didn't recognize, and I almost didn't answer but some sense told me to do so._

"_Hello,"_

_All I heard was sobbing on the other end of the line, the whistle of the wind, and the sound of running feet, or paws. _

_I grew panicked. "Hello," I stated more emphatically._

_Then I heard her hysterical screaming, "DADDY…."_

"NESSIE," I shouted into the phone, and felt Bella instantly at my side. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

Her sobbing was driving me crazy. I couldn't figure out what was happening and, like every parent, I immediately assuming the worst. Bella grabbed my hand out of my hair. I took a deep breath to bring my mind and body under control.

"Nessie, listen to me. I need you to take a deep breath and tell me where you are," the calm voice I used belied the chaos I felt inside. Something was terribly wrong and my daughter was in the middle of it. "Nessie, take a deep breath," I said, one more time.

"Gabe is sick…"she started, and had to clear her throat to try again.

'Gabe is sick, and the damn doctor at the hospital told us we would have to wait. They were just being mean. I could tell…he didn't want to deal with us, because Gabe's Native American. They're pricks," she said, finally gaining her voice.

I held in my laughter, but made a mental note to speak with Emmett about his language around Nessie. At the same time, I heard the very real worry that infused her voice. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nessie, what symptoms is Gabriel exhibiting?" I squeezed Bella's hand for support.

"He never recovered from being ill last weekend and he's getting weaker. He keeps throwing up and having diarrhea, and he's lethargic. His temperature was high last week, but now he doesn't have one…and we don't have time to wait for hours to see some jackass."

I was really going to have to speak with Emmett, but I realized I wouldn't be alone as I heard Jacob's distinct snarl in the background.

Then my little girl broke through the irate vampire. "Daddy, something's really wrong with him. I just know it. We'll be there in a few minutes, I'm bringing him to you and Poppa," she cried into the phone. I'd have to thank the Romanians, as she was obviously using the phone they had attempted to hide from me.

Bella was already calling Carlisle, having heard every word of our conversation. He was at the hospital for his shift, and Bella made arrangements for us to bring Gabriel immediately to him in the E.R. She then dashed to Jacob's house for clothing. Not knowing specifically who was coming, she came back through the door with an assortment of items from both Jacob and Seth's closets.

Jasper and Alice had gone into town, so only Rose joined us at the main house; having noticed the commotion. Esme's face fell when she saw our worry, but I quickly explained. Rose ran back to her house, changed out of the grease stained coveralls, and grabbed the baby seat we kept for Gabe. Within a minute, she had the Suburban waiting in front of the house. She had already called Jasper and Alice to inform them.

It was a testament to the pack's worry that they had chosen to travel as wolves versus driving. It was faster, being able to run across land versus being constrained by the speed and legalities of a vehicle. It wasn't as if the human eye would've detected them, but vampires and werewolves traveling at speed through an urban area was much more challenging than a simple run through the woods. One had to stick to rooftops and other relatively deserted areas, and always be on the lookout for the unexpected pedestrian

I heard their thoughts just before the sound of the paws reached the others. Sam was sick with worry, glancing over at his son, carefully wrapped snug against Nessie's chest. Nessie had wrapped her free arm carefully around the baby and hung on to Jacob's fur with the other. The only time she had trusted the careful swaddling had been when she had attempted to call me. At first I was shocked that Emily hadn't come with them, but then I reasoned that she wouldn't have had the strength to hang onto Sam for the long journey at the speeds they must have been traveling.

They blurred through the tree line and Nessie wrapped her arms around Gabe and leaped off Jake's back. Bella threw the clothes and shoes at the wolves, and we hurried to the Suburban. I gently accepted Gabe from my daughter, and quickly examined him as we began loading. Seth ran by me, picking Nessie up and all but jumping over the second row into the back seat. Jacob followed, leaving the front seat for Esme. Sam sat on the other side of the car seat.

As Rosalie gunned the SUV forward, I pulled the swaddling from around Gabriel. Nessie was right, he was very sick. The muscle tone of his body was slack from his lethargy, and his tiny chest fluttered like a bird's wing from his rapid breathing. I felt his body to check for signs of a fever, and he barely shivered at the feel of my hands.

"Edward, I'm sorry for worrying you, but Nessie insisted on bringing him to you and then Henry joined in on the argument."

"Sam, it's never wrong to worry about family. What can you tell me about his symptoms from before?" I asked as Rose continued to navigate the road.

I knew I should probably place him in the seat, but I'd protect him in the case of an accident. I was more interested in using the time to examine him. Pneumococcal disease had proven rampant in the last few years in Alaskan Natives. With the close proximity, Gabriel might possibly have been exposed. As Sam listed off the symptoms, I grew increasingly concerned. The baby had all the typical signs of a viral infection, but he should have recovered by now.

"And recently?"

"Just the fact that he can't keep anything in his stomach. And he seems to be growing weaker." He looked embarrassed before saying, "He won't even nurse."

After all we've been through I thought it funny that he would be embarrassed by that. I leaned down and placed my ear against Gabe's chest wanting to get a clean listen to his chest. I could hear the last vestiges of the viral infection, but his lungs were fairly clear. Then a thought hit me.

"Sam, how did you treat Gabriel?"

"Emily called the clinic, but they were closed, so we called the emergency line. The clinic aide checked with someone and told us to give him aspirin, and if the fever didn't come down after forty eight hours to bring him in."

I gently pulled his eyelids up, looking at his pupils, and I knew.

Nessie hissed at the sight of my eyes narrowing. I read her thoughts, she thought the "Jackass" had something to do with it. "I'm gonna kill him, Daddy," she threatened. She reminded me of when Bella had made cute threats as a human, although Nessie was far more deadly than Bella had been at that time.

But this was not the time for humor. I suspected that Gabriel was in the early stages of Reyes Syndrome, and we needed to get him to the ICU immediately. His cardio-respiratory system would need to be monitored, and access to a ventilator and medicine to regulate his metabolism and fluids were critical. More importantly, I was worried about the possibility that his brain had begun to swell, as evidenced by the distortion of his pupils. A human wouldn't have picked up the slight change for probably a day or more, so I was hoping that we'd caught it early. In the event that his brain swelling continued, we would definitely need corticosteroids.

Alice and Jasper were waiting when Rose pulled into hospital. Esme had called to let Carlisle know we were pulling in, and he met us at the door. Sam followed closely behind me while the others went with Alice and Jasper.

"I believe that he's probably in the very early stages of Reye's Syndrome. The symptoms fit, including that he had a viral infection last weekend. All the requisite symptoms now, including that someone recommended that they use Aspirin to treat his fever. I looked at his pupils just before we arrived, and I noticed a slight difference in them."

All this was said in a rush of words as Carlisle took Gabe from me. We followed him into the emergency room. The nurses cut a wide berth around us, and I realized that my father had already made an impression on them, both professionally and personally. I knew that Emmett would harass him mercilessly when he realized that the legacy of Carlisle had struck again. But it also reminded me of a question that had gone unasked.

"Where are Emmett, Henry, Anna, and Emily?"

Sam looked over at me, somewhat distracted. "They're probably screaming into Seattle right now. I hope your car is still in one piece," he attempted to joke, but his attention was fixed on his son's tiny form as Carlisle examined him.

"Sam, I believe Edward has accurately diagnosed Gabriel's condition. I need to place him on an IV to hydrate him, and do a CAT scan. I'm worried about the swelling that Edward picked up on. I need to see if it's necessary to start medicine to reduce it or whether we just need to monitor him. The benefit is that he is in the very early stages. We'll treat any other symptoms that appear. Unfortunately, there isn't a cure for this illness; it has to run its course."

Sam looked to Carlisle for reassurance.

"Treatment of this condition has proven effective in most situations, Sam. We found it early and that just helps the odds of him fully recovering."

Carlisle didn't want to focus on the fact that some infants didn't. His words were enough though and I read Sam's belief that Carlisle would do everything for his son.

"I'll need you to join everyone else in the waiting room so that I can get him stabilized. As soon as he's back from the tests, we'll come get you so you can sit with him for awhile. Perhaps when Emily gets here, you could have her pump and give the milk to the nurse for his feeding tube," he indicated to Sam.

Sam turned red with embarrassment as he backed out the door. Carlisle shook his head at me in amazement.

"The things humans are embarrassed by…" he muttered, too low for the nurses to hear.

He turned to the head nurse, who was busy getting an IV of fluids ready for Gabriel and announced, "This is my brother, Edward. He's also a doctor, and will be helping, at least for the moment since we're short on staff. Please take him to where he can change in scrubs as soon as you're through."

He sensed my amazement. _No time like the present to see if this is what you truly want to do. You're more knowledgeable and skilled than the other doctors here, even if you've never practiced. No one else would have connected the events so quickly or noticed the slight differences in his pupils. I hate to challenge you so swiftly, but the lab is closed over the weekend, and I'm not comfortable sending Gabriel's blood to someone who isn't in on the secret. I'm not sure what will show up in his blood, and we don't want to start a riot with the discovery of another species. Can you handle this?_

I nodded my head hesitantly. He was right; no time like the present. If my blood lust was going to reappear, then Gabriel might truly be the best choice to find out. I would never hurt him, and the faint smell of wolf that emanated off him would definitely help.

After I dealt with the nurse's fantasy of helping me change, I returned to the ER, decked out for the first time in my life in surgical scrubs. Though I had been to med school twice, I'd always dropped out before having to endure rotations. My hands shook slightly when I reached the tray containing the blood collection kit. Carlisle was busy with a more thorough examination, but I knew he sensed my disquiet.

_You'll be fine._

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped the tubing around Gabriel's tiny arm and, for the first time in my existence, drew blood out of a living being with something other than my razor sharp teeth. I'd held my breath out of instinct, but forced myself to breathe after putting pressure on the tiny opening and accepting the Bugs Bunny band-aid from the attending nurse. To describe the feeling of relief I felt as the scent washed over me benignly as exultation would be minimizing it. I was not so naïve to think that pure human blood would be as easy, but for now, I would take the victory.

_Look for any pathogens, which might explain the symptoms. I think you're accurate in your assessment, but it can't hurt to eliminate all other possibilities. My guess is you'll have the lab to yourself, but it's under observation so make sure to maintain your facade. _

I nodded slightly, acknowledging him, and then turned to charm one of the techs into directing me to the lab. As Carlisle had guessed, the lab was deserted, and once I was able to convince the tech that I didn't need any _help,_ I got right to work. How in the world Carlisle dealt with the extra attention, I didn't know. I'd have to watch the master in action to learn.

I felt a thrill as I sat down to the state of the art equipment. Even the lab at the University wasn't as blessed. I'd have to see if Carlisle could sneak me in here again to do some of the research I planned to do regarding our kind. Against every impulse, I moved slowly, at human speed, placing drops of Gabriel's blood on the slide and covering it before placing it under the scope.

I could've just looked at the slide with my naked eye to search for things that humans would only find under direct magnification, but the combination of the high resolution and my vision opened up a world of "nerdy treats." I was enthralled with the world that appeared before me. His white blood cell count was slightly up, as would be expected. Even as I watched, the warrior cells were attacking the remaining invaders. His immune system was fighting the vestiges of the virus, and was winning.

I'd spent numerous hours over the last decades studying disease pathology and immunology. It had become somewhat of an obsession, probably founded in the event that brought about my immortality. I could honestly say that, in this area, I knew more than even Carlisle, and had enjoyed the consults we'd done over the past decades as he ran across new discoveries. He'd always brought the prepped slides home to protect me from the smell of fresh blood. The process, while intriguing, had limited my ability to see the battle process unfolding. I could've watched the cells for hours as they slowly died from the lack of oxygen.

Knowing that my own enjoyment of the moment was secondary, I tore myself away from the scene and began to scan for any other signs of known disease. Nothing. I ran through the hundreds of common and exotic illnesses that I'd studied. Then I looked for any parasites. If it had hit a medical journal or article, I'd cataloged it into my brain. I couldn't find anything, which supported my supposition.

I looked up and realized that I'd been distracted with this far too long. I needed to let Carlisle know, but then an errant thought hit me. I fixed a new slide, and then searched the lab for the appropriate stain. Aided by the microscope I was beginning to lust over, my vision brought into play Gabriel's molecular structure. Hmm…23 pairs. So either Gabriel didn't carry the gene, or something occurred to the genetic structure after a carrier faced the combination of puberty and contact with a vampire. Possibly there was a trait hidden in an allele activated only by some curious combination of events.

It would be interesting to follow Gabriel and see just what occurred to Sam's heir as he matured. Assuming that they didn't banish my family from their existence, we would know sooner or later. When I had time, I'd love to follow the allele theory further. It would be interesting to know if the transformation could be predicted, even if the idea was Orwellian in nature.

I made my way back from the basement to the ICU unit and caught Carlisle's attention.

"Nothing. I checked against everything I know."

He acknowledged the information with a nod. The techs had just arrived with the mobile CAT scan machine and he motioned me forward to watch the images. We were both relieved to see that the swelling had just begun, so we really had caught Gabriel in time, thanks to Nessie's insistence.

_I hate to use corticosteroids, but I'd rather not take the chance of letting the swelling progress any farther. I'll need to monitor his liver and fluid levels. Do you agree?_

I nodded and then quickly whispered, "I'll talk with Sam and Emily and get their input."

Emily had arrived along with Emmett, Anna, Henry and the rest of the pack while I had been in the labs. The crowd of handsome men in the waiting room had proved a major distraction to the female staff. The senior nurse had been on the verge of an eruption before Henry had charmed her into letting the family move to a more private venue. It was all I could do to keep from laughing when I saw that she had placed the family in the chapel.

Everyone was whispering when I walked in, and it was the quietest I'd seen them together as a group. Bella eyed me with a speculative smile when she saw me in surgical scrubs. She arched her eyebrow as she grinned appreciatively. I mouthed the word "stop" at her. Her giggle captured Sam and Emily's attention where they were standing together in a corner, wrapped in each other's arms.

I walked over and explained what we were facing with Gabriel.

"So the steroids will help reduce the swelling?" Emily asked, her voice wavering from the tears.

"Yes, and Carlisle will monitor him to make sure that they don't cause any permanent damage. But he doesn't want to start that without your permission."

"Of course, whatever you think needs to be done."

No one left, waiting throughout the night. The nurses found the Quileutes again following them back from the cafeteria. We were probably asked a hundred times if there was anything we needed, and I finally forced Seth and Embry to stand by the door, so that the others wouldn't be harassed. Their handsome faces were treat enough for the nurses that stopped by. Sam and Emily had gone to sit with Gabe. Nessie finally looked at me with the "puppy dog" eyes.

"Will you please sneak me in to see him?" she asked.

I heard the same question echo in Henry's head as he grabbed my hand, just before he said, "Just for a few minutes."

I knew they would fall asleep soon, so any visit wouldn't last too long. Silently, I led them to the room. Sam had his head leaned back against the chair, and Emily was sound asleep in his arms. Gabriel was covered in the tiny bed, lines running to his body. I could already see the improvement, his frantic breathing had softened into a smoother rhythm, and he was keeping the liquids down.

Nessie and Henry scurried over to stand on both sides of his bed. Nessie gently placed her hand on his arm and patted him softly.

"Hold on, little one, you're going to be fine. Poppa will take care of you," she whispered.

"And Nessie and I will take care of that doctor that ignored us," Henry murmured darkly.

Nessie's delighted eyes met his over the tiny expanse of Gabe's chest. She inclined her head in a regal manner. She said "Yes, we will" but it was so faint that even I didn't hear it clearly, but it was evident in her thoughts.

I moved into the room to discourage the plotting. Henry leaned down into Gabe's ear and hummed lightly; a soft nonsensical song, but it was special nonetheless. I knew they couldn't stay much longer. One of the nurses would catch them here, so it was with reluctance that I mentioned the need to go. For a moment, I thought I would have to drag them away, but I nodded over to Gabriel's sleeping parents and that reminded them that they needed their rest, too. Henry took one of my hands and Nessie the other as we walked through the hallways of the children's hospital.

"Uncle Edward, do we have to go back to the chapel?"

"No, is there something you would prefer to do?" I asked.

"Can we go to the roof and look at the stars? Gabe likes to do that too," he said, looking up at me imploringly with his startling blue eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure how we can make it to the roof, but there is a small garden I passed that might do the job."

I pulled him and Nessie into my arms and made my way to the garden. I settled us into a chair in a dark corner of the small area so that we could look up at the night sky. Wrapping my arms around the two of them, I snuggled deeply against their warmth.

"How much do you love me, Daddy?" Nessie asked.

This had been a nightly ritual of ours when she'd been smaller. "To the moon and back," I said, smiling deeply.

"I love you more," she said, throwing her usual answer back to me.

"Impossible," I said, and then lightly ruffled my fingers through Henry's hair, causing him to look at me. "You and Henry are _my_ stars. You can't even conceive how much the two of you mean to me and the others," I said, looking down into his face, sharing a quiet moment with him as I ran my fingertip across the black slash of his eyebrow.

"As Gabe is the legacy of his tribe, you are the legacy of ours. The best of all of us; wrapped into two brilliant minds and loving souls. I'm so proud of both of you for sticking up for Gabe and insisting that they bring him to Carlisle …"

"And you too, Daddy," Nessie interrupted.

I smiled at the interruption before continuing.

"If you ever feel alone, I want you to look up in the night sky and when you see the infinity above you, know that our love for you can only be measured in the same manner."

"Uncle Edward?" Henry asked

"Yes."

"How much do you love me?"

I grinned, leaning down to kiss the back of his head. "To the moon and back," I answered, knowing he had some witty comeback. I waited in anticipation.

He turned and stared back up at the sky with a pensive look on his face. "Thank you," he whispered solemnly.

Within just a moment, he looked back at me and continued. "Uncle Edward?"

"Yes, Henry."

"I love you to infinity."

_**I know I say this every time, but I really do have two of the best Betas around:**_

_**CullenFest – In the midst of your own excitement and possibilities – I'm amazed you take time for me! Please check out her stories here on FF.**_

_**Crmcneill – Always my voice of reason … I'm grateful as always for your patience and amazing editing skills. Please check out his story: Downward Spiral!**_

_**Please also check out hopeforastalemate's new story The Scarlet and the Gold. It's not a cannon story – be prepared – but she is a great writer. She has singlehandedly caused me to begin to consider the Volturi in a whole new way. **_


	49. Moments

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take,

but by the number of moments that take our breath away.

Anonymous

**Two Years Later…**

As the family traveled back to the Forks house for the Christmas break, I reminisced about the changes in our life over the past few years.

Our lives had long since stopped being measured by months or years. Now the passage of time more closely identified with the little moments that expanded our universe. Before moving to Forks, time had seemed frozen with our never changing existence. Our family numbered only seven, not counting our cousins, and the pack had been our enemies, watching us like hawks from the other side of the treaty line. Now we numbered them as family. Our numbers had expanded to include my mate, two hybrid children and their mates, and life was filled with the unexpected moments that came from such a diverse group.

Gabriel would turn three in the spring, and Emily and Sam were expecting another child around Easter. Jared and Kim had finally married, and were attending Peninsula Community College in Port Angeles along with Quil and Embry. Paul and Rachel had made Jacob an uncle the past year with the birth of their daughter. Seth was in his sophomore year at the university, having moved in with Jacob after his high school graduation, and Bella and Jacob were half way through their junior year.

Charlie and Sue had settled into marital bliss, and Bella loved to tease him about the small "spare tire" he was sporting due to Sue's cooking. Sue had completed the remodeling of the house, and Bella's old room was now a guest bedroom. I'd grieved when Sue ecstatically presented her handiwork to us; I could barely catch the faintest wisp of Bella's human scent. The family laughed at the grateful expression on my face when Sue presented me with a box of Bella's old clothes. I knew I would be devastated when the scent finally faded from them.

Our friends flourished as well. The Denali coven came for regular visits, providing harassment for me and entertainment for everyone else as Tanya jokingly pursued Seth. He played along, never one to back down from a challenge. In the end, oddly enough, the two became friends. They'd done well to hide their collaborative plan of "torture Edward" from me, but Seth finally slipped one day as he instinctively shied away from her smell.

Emmett wore out his plane ferrying our friends from South America, Egypt, and Ireland to see us, or us to them. Jacob wasn't as fond of Nahuel as the others, finally having realized that a competition could occur. Nahuel never gave any indication of an interest in Nessie, his mind having already identified Jacob as her mate. Jacob, however, was just a little overprotective when Nahuel was around, his actions reminiscent of the way I'd hovered over Bella.

Renesmee and Henry's exponential growth was gradually tapering off. Nessie, having turned four on her last birthday, could easily pass for a fourteen year old girl, maturing in ways I didn't even want to consider. She was exquisitely beautiful. As Stefan and Vladimir liked to point out on their frequent visits, they had been right; she did rival her Aunt Rose in beauty. Henry was filling out as Alice's fragmented visions had predicted; he already stood close to six foot tall, with a muscular frame that promised to rival Emmett's. He kept his hair long, past his shoulders, generally pulled back into a pony tail.

Nessie and Henry's bond was stronger than we could have ever imagined, as close as true siblings. The strength of their relationship was only surpassed by the feelings they had for their mates, Jacob and Anna. Anna had long since realized that she harbored feelings for Henry, but she had been very careful to keep appropriate boundaries. The adults all knew, of course, because she'd requested a family meeting at one point to discuss her quandary. Rose and Emmett had been ecstatic, much to Anna's relief.

The uniqueness of our situation was hard for Anna. The perception of others when we went out in public was that she and Henry were already a couple, his size causing him to appear older. His apparent devotion was obvious, leading to the assumption that the relationship was more intimate than it was. Nessie and Jacob were in a slightly better situation. Nessie's tiny frame made her appearance as a fourteen year old believable, and with Jacob's huge stature, it was naturally presumed that he was an "uncle" or a "close friend of the family."

My siblings continued to enjoy the lives they'd built in Seattle, most of which they focused on Nessie and Henry. Henry's car was nearing completion, having undergone a complete restoration at the skilled hands of Rose and Henry. Jacob had spent many hours working on the priceless vehicle, as well, and Rose had already begun to talk with him about starting a design firm when he graduated.

Esme practically glowed with the life that surrounded her. She was the foundation of our family, ordering us to and fro. The wolves had fallen into her orbit as well, and she was busier than ever keeping up with all her "children." After the success of the original Halloween party which our family conducted at the hospital (financed by an 'anonymous donor'), the director of the hospital had courted Esme to continue with various events during the year. He was amazed at Esme's ability to find financing even during harsh economic times. The only downside to her newest passion was that Nessie and Henry couldn't attend. The rest of us could still pass for our assumed ages, but they were still growing too fast. Other than the hospital situation, though, Seattle was a welcome change from the small town existence we had utilized in the past. It was easy to be more anonymous in a large town.

We were all pleased to see that Carlisle's work at the children's hospital satisfied him in ways that other positions had failed to do. As we watched him interact with children and their families, we often wondered what had taken him so long to find this niche. His compassion and inherent goodness made him a favorite doctor at the facility. And children? Well, we'd all but avoided them during our years of existence, perhaps because they often saw so clearly, or because deep inside we'd all harbored some of Rose's angst about our inability to procreate. Whatever the reason, it had inadvertently kept us from a wondrous world. The kids knew something was different about Carlisle, but most had dubbed him an "angel." Unaware of their own children's intuitiveness, the adults agreed, seeing him as the salvation for their beloved.

My life, well, to say it had changed from the day I met Isabella Swan in that classroom at Forks High School, was a completely inadequate description. I was a different man, full of hopes and aspirations, and my life was filled with laughter and love. It was a given that I would apply to medical school after I finished my graduate degree in Bio-Chemistry. I probably would have done so already, had I not continued to do research under the auspices of studying. Bella and I both wanted to enjoy the last few years of our daughter's life before she and Jacob made their own decisions.

Bella looked over and caught my eye. Her shield came down, and I chuckled in amazement that she knew me so well. She reached over to grab my hand as her own special memories floated through my mind. She saw me brushing Nessie's waist length hair every morning, a daily ritual that neither she nor I wanted to give up. Then I saw my and Henry's heads bowed over the fiddle that our Irish cousins had given him for his birthday. As he played, Henry's face was transformed, his large hands flawless on the delicate instrument. A memory of Rose, sitting in my lap as we watched the wolves during a game of charades, flashed through her mind, focusing on the change in our relationship. Rose's smiling face looked down at mine in a teasing manner. She'd been calling me to task for using my ability to cheat. Regardless of the reason, the intent of Bella reliving this memory was clear. Rose and I had grown much closer.

Then Bella's memories changed, and I couldn't miss the satisfaction inherent in these memories. Visions of Jacob and I together ran through her mind, interacting during special family events as well as life's daily activities. He had become my best friend. It went far beyond just the reality that one day he would be my son in law, the man responsible for my daughter's happiness and welfare. Jacob and I had discovered that, in many ways, he and I were so very much alike.

It would be a lie to say that life was perfectly idyllic. The Volturi still prowled on the periphery, like clouds on the horizon of an otherwise clear sky. One memory in particular ran through my head as we turned onto the driveway of the Forks house.

My siblings and I had run into Afton and several of the guards during our visit to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. The whole family had gone, eager to see Bella, Jake, and Seth's reaction to the Big Easy.

Seth had been a mad man, and I laughed, remembering how many necklaces the man had given out as he enjoyed the overtly sexual nature of most of the event. Seth was still one of the purest, most unselfish men I'd ever known, but he was also a full grown man now. He'd abided by Jacob's dictates, but his enjoyment of life and all things associated with it was often a challenge to our group, who had existed for so long in a prescribed bubble. His exuberance, combined with his werewolf scent, attracted the attention of several rogue vampires who had converged on the city, intent on using this human celebration for easy hunting grounds.

We'd quickly caught up with him in the alley where he towered over the two ill-kept creatures. Jacob scolded him for getting too far ahead, and for his arrogance as he stood before them alone. Seth had scoffed, saying that he could take them on even in his human form, as they were such "pitiful specimens."

It was at that moment that I'd heard them coming. "Volturi," I'd hissed.

Hearing my warning, the family had formed a tight grouping protected by Bella's shield. Jacob had stepped to my and Seth's side with Jasper and Emmett protecting the back of the group, placing the girls between us. I'd been immediately grateful that Nessie and Henry hadn't accompanied us. Although they needed less and less sleep as they'd aged, they still needed some, and had remained at the house we'd rented with Carlisle and Esme.

When the small contingent had appeared at the end of the alley, the poor creatures between us panicked, clearly aware that being between us was not a place they wanted to be. Their curiosity at "the smell" they'd followed was forgotten in their haste to escape. One dashed up the wall of the building to our side and disappeared over the rooftops.

The other made a critical mistake, lunging at me in desperation. I'd heard Jasper's shout just before I grabbed the wretch, spinning him around to restrain him. He had continued to struggle, attempting to break my grasp, but hearing his thoughts before he reacted made it easy to contain him. He snarled, half in anger and half in fear, seeing the group before him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Cullens," Afton's sarcastic voice had echoed slightly in the alley.

He'd turned to the others, faces that I'd seen in the past, but had remained nameless. "For those of you who are unfamiliar with our unexpected guests, may I introduce the… _family_ that chooses to live as aberrations of nature."

He'd said the word "family" with contempt, attempting to rile me, having witnessed my temper in the past. I'd wondered briefly if he'd forgotten that I could read his every thought, or if he just didn't care. Regardless, his attempts at baiting me weren't working, and I smiled graciously at him.

"Good evening, Afton. What a pleasure to see you here. I apologize if our presence interrupted your chase," I murmured, looking up the wall that the other vampire had climbed. We'd interrupted the acquisition of the two rogues.

"He's headed for their lair, in an abandoned building near the waterfront just north of here," I offered, seeing the atrocities the two had committed through Afton's thoughts.

I forced the struggling captive toward the one that appeared to be Afton's right-hand man and unceremoniously dumped him into the guard's arms. The rogue struggled, trying to escape, but Afton's hand grasped his shoulder. Afton's thoughts flickered, and the rogue collapsed into a dazed heap. He then looked to one of the females at his side and she subtly nodded her head. I'd heard her thoughts. She felt the other vampire's presence fading as he put more space between us. Interesting…so they now had one who could sense the presence of vampires as well. Not quite a tracker's capability, but still a useful skill for offense and defense.

The group around him murmured at my apparent helpfulness. Our cooperativeness disturbed them, in direct contrast to the insinuations of sedition they'd heard spoken against us.

"We respect and uphold the law," I'd stated neutrally.

Several of Guards were scanning our group, most settling on Bella in a mixture of both awe and wariness. They'd heard Aro's rants. Jane had been feared, and the vampire that killed her commanded respect, regardless of which side of the line she stood on. I absorbed their thoughts in detail for later review with the family.

"Are you here hunting?" Afton asked incredulously, and insincerely. He knew the answer, but was attempting to regain control of the conversation after my seemingly innocuous statement. He was bringing into the forefront the thing that most set us apart from them, in an effort to point out our strangeness.

"As you are quite aware, that isn't the case," I murmured and nodded my head at them in acknowledgement.

"Give our regards to Aro, Marcus, and Caius," I'd said, as I turned, placing my back to him in apparent disregard for his threatening stance.

I hadn't been concerned, knowing I'd sense in time if he decided to attack. In effect, my actions had been a slap in the face, indicating that I hadn't feel threatened by him. It worked; the Guard contingent was amazed at my apparent disregard for him. We ignored the chorus of hissing as we walked calmly out of the alley. Jasper's face still amused me to this day, a portrait in amusement and approval as we strolled away from the place where they'd remained frozen.

Bella's voice interrupted my musing. "What are you thinking about?" she asked smiling gently at me.

"I'm sorry. I was just a little lost in remembrances. I was thinking back to our confrontation with Afton in New Orleans of all things."

Her growling echoed softly in the SUV. "I'd much rather deal with a direct confrontation than the other stuff."

She was referring to a run in the girls had with a group of rogues several years earlier. We'd pondered their intent but never come to a conclusion. The women had left only one of the rogues alive, and Esme had delivered her own personal message to him and any others like him that she protected her own. Carlisle still snarled whenever the event was discussed.

The Volturi had made several other visits to Seattle, always managing to avoid contact with us. Alice had seen the visits beforehand, and hadn't seen any potential problems. Rose, however, always left town with Henry and Emmett when Alice foresaw an impending visit. It seemed like an overreaction, but no one could blame her.

We all suspected the Guard was here for Henry, but could never find any evidence. During each visit, I had gotten close enough to scan the thoughts of the searching Guard members, but their instructions were never specific, always some variation of "search for any evidence of immortal activity in Seattle." For all we knew, it could merely have been Aro and Caius keeping an extra close eye on us.

"Yes, I agree. I prefer dealing with them face to face as well," I noted as I pulled the Range Rover into the garage.

Jacob pulled the Ferrari beside us and Nessie jumped, out giggling in excitement over being so close to her complete family. Fang jumped out after her.

Now fully grown, the little Jack Russell had developed a serious case of small dog syndrome. Growing up around us had inured him to the instinctive fear that vampires inspired in other animals. When we would take him to the park for walks, other, much larger dogs would whimper and run in terror from us, but Fang seemed convinced they were scared of him.

"Go on in. Jacob and I will grab the bags," I told Bella.

Jacob shook his head and joined me at the back of the Rover. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but seeing you in a new vehicle is quite a switch; I got used to the old man car.

"At least you got it right this time," he teased. "A Range Rover Autobiography with a supercharged V8 is a big step up from a Volvo. Did you get tired of the lack of creature comforts?"

"It was time," I shrugged in return. We'd practically driven the wheels off the Volvo, and a replacement had been inevitable. That didn't mean we'd gotten rid of it; Bella had too many fond memories of that car, and she had put her foot down when I had suggested selling it.

"I expect we'll be toting the Volvo around with us until the wheels fall off. Blame Bella," I smiled. "She isn't good at letting go of things that have sentimental value, which is why you're still alive." I retorted in retribution for being called an 'old man' and the implication I needed creature comforts.

His thunderous laughter filled the garage as the others began to pull in around us. Seth jumped out of Esme's Suburban, just as excited as Nessie. Leah was back in Forks for the first time in three years, and we were going to the reservation school for a party in her honor. She'd graduated college a full year in advance and had spent the summer and fall studying for the LSAT. Seth had nearly phased in his excitement when Sue called to tell him that she had scored in the ninetieth percentile, effectively making her eligible to attend any law school she wanted. I'd been waiting for her to decide so that I could make the appropriate calls, but to date, she hadn't told anyone where she was considering. I was hoping to glean that knowledge from her during this visit.

After carrying the luggage into the house, Bella and I took off on a quick run to the cottage to drop off our personal stuff. I was distracted during the run, thinking about Leah. I was worried, actually. Sam and Emily had found their 'happily ever after' as Bella called it, and I wondered just how Leah would react. I'd seen her through Seth's thoughts, and Jacob still spoke to her weekly. I knew from them that she seemed happy with the life she'd built in Florida. Now, though, she was at another crossroads. Change was often difficult for humans, and I wondered how Sam and Emily's burgeoning family might affect her.

Bella flew through the door in front of me and turned with a quizzical look as we set the luggage down. "I _never_ win against you in a race. What has you so distracted?"

"I'm worried about Leah, and how this afternoon's party might be for her."

Bella smiled indulgently. "She's a big girl, Edward. Just because she's been away from us for over three years, I doubt she's lost her ability to cope with the pack. She's quite capable of taking care of herself. Trust me, I know," she said, referring to the time that Leah had come to Jacob's defense when she'd still been pregnant with Renesmee.

"You're right, of course," I conceded.

"I should be jealous that another woman has occupied your thoughts so much, but I find it incredibly sexy that you'd be so concerned for her," she murmured, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me toward our bedroom.

"Bella …"

She smiled seductively and wrapped her other hand through my hair. "We have time; I made sure of it. Don't tell me that you don't want to take advantage of a few stolen moments in our first bed?"

"Moments?" I growled at the implication.

"Um… minutes?"

My rumbling grew louder, and she burst out laughing.

"We don't have time for your usual hours, Edward. Either take advantage of what we have, or..."

She didn't get any further as I quickly fused our lips together.

* * *

Most of the group had already arrived by the time we pulled into the parking lot. I didn't see either Sam or Emily's car, and I wondered briefly it they would come. Sue hadn't invited anyone apart from us, the wolfpack and the tribal elders, so Nessie and Henry bounded out of the cars, ready to enjoy a party. Seth had informed us that Leah had "pitched a fit" once she found about the party, so to find out that she'd kept it small appeased the "angry she-wolf," even with the knowledge that we'd been invited.

Nessie ran ahead, dashing through the doorway, and I heard the wolves greet her in traditional style, whooping loudly. As Bella and I entered, my arm around her shoulders, I was immediately struck by the happy ambiance of the thoughts of those present. Bella goosed my side to gain my attention. She pointed toward the front of the room and that's when we both got a good look at Leah. She was smiling, standing beside her mother while she ribbed Jacob in the side. Bella looked at me, and I leaned in to whisper, "She's just fine."

Bella smirked in a "told you so" fashion before we joined the group. Sue had decorated the room and hung a huge banner of congratulations from the rafters. Sue had informed us that Leah didn't want presents but, as Esme put ours on the table, I saw that we weren't the only ones to ignore the instruction. Leah hadn't allowed anyone to send graduation presents, so the event was being used to make up for the perceived offense. We had compromised and decided to buy her one present from the whole family. Alice had sulked, until Esme told her the "sky is the limit".

Nessie had joined Old Quil, sitting at his feet. She stared intently into his face as he relayed the news from her last visit. I couldn't imagine what could be so critical in the two weeks since she had been here last. Reading their thoughts, I overheard a mixture of who had gotten in trouble, and who was sick. Nessie lived for these moments with the tribal elder, having formed a deep attachment to him. I knew that he saw her interest as respect, a respect he found sadly lacking in many of the young people of his tribe.

Henry stood next to Anna, displaying an uncharacteristic shyness. Having our perfect recall, he remembered Leah clearly. I saw the minute he decided to approach her to introduce himself. He would be the first of our family to do so, even though Leah was aware of our presence.

Sue smiled at Henry as he approached her, and I saw Leah tense slightly. Her thoughts registered that she recognized his smell, but was uncertain of just who he was.

"Henry, have you met my daughter, Leah?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Ms. Sue, but it was a very long time ago," he smiled shyly down into Leah's confused face.

"I'm Emmett and Rosalie's son, Leah. I was just a baby when you saw me last."

I saw the moment that Leah realized just what Henry had said. I stilled in reaction, wondering if she would react harshly. Henry was still a child in many ways, no matter how he appeared. I didn't want Leah's explosive temper let loose on him. I started to move instinctively, and Bella's hand grabbed my arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Emmett had grabbed Rosalie around the waist, securing her as well.

I turned to find Bella staring intensely at Leah. "Don't interrupt, Edward. It's going to be fine."

Bella had read the physical cues just seconds before I heard Leah's thoughts. I relaxed, knowing at that moment that Leah had really come to peace with her life.

She smiled softly. "It's good to meet you, Henry. If half the stories I've been told about you are true, you're probably the best revenge I could have ever wished on the Cullens."

Henry broke out into laughter quickly, and we all joined him. "And that's only the stuff they've caught me at," he replied.

Nessie had flown to his side, sensing that perhaps this was the best opportunity she would have to initiate contact. Leah's eyes widened at the sight of her. Bella grasped my arm even tighter.

"Renesmee," she nodded in acknowledgement of my daughter. "You're even more beautiful in person than the pictures Jacob inundates me with." She cocked head slightly in study, and I stifled a grin at her next thoughts. "Perhaps you have just a little too much of your father in you, but I guess that's better than being like your mother."

Nessie roared at her dry wit, smacking her hand to her legs. "Well, at least I inherited dad's grace."

"Well, there is that," Leah offered in good humor, and it was my turn to grab Bella's arm.

The introductions broke the ice and slowly each of my family made their way over to speak briefly to Leah.

She saw Bella and me coming. _Hello, Edward. Renesmee is stunning, and marriage obviously suits you. _She told me quietly, before Bella brought us to a halt before her.

"Congratulations, Leah. Seth has done nothing but smile since he heard the news, and Sue has been over the moon."

"Thank you, Bella. I must say that I've heard nothing but the best about your family from my brother, and Jacob," she offered.

The moment was awkward to say the least, but they both smiled slightly before we stepped away.

_Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought._ Bella sent my way, and I chuckled softly at her relief.

It was an hour into the party before Sam and Emily arrived. Gabriel had spilled juice all over himself and Emily, resulting in another shower. Sam was worried that Leah would be insulted, assuming his delay was personal versus circumstances. Nessie caught sight of them first and went over to grab Gabriel as he ran clumsily into her arms. His squeals of glee echoed throughout the room, drawing several amused glances. I heard Leah's thoughts as she looked up from a conversation with Embry and saw Sam and Emily. She did feel a degree of pain, but it was nothing like what I'd expected. Perhaps there would always be a moment of grief when she saw Sam, but it would seem that Leah had used her time away to heal most of her broken heart.

Sam and Emily both hurried over to Leah, and began babbling their explanation, bringing an amused smile to Leah's face. She grabbed Emily giving her a gentle hug around her burgeoning stomach, and then turned to face Sam.

"Sam, "she said, softly.

"Leah, you can't imagine how pleased I am to see you."

Sam was struggling. His tie to Emily was permanent and unbreakable, but that didn't mean that he didn't remember or feel his emotions for Leah. I'd read it in the collective of the pack's thoughts, but seeing it before me was painful. There had been a time that all Sam wanted was for Leah to leave, figuring that it would ease the pain. Her three year absence had proven his theory wrong. I was once again reminded of Bella's position, what it must have felt like to love both Jacob and me at the same time, to be torn between the love of a lifetime and a soul mate.

Leah took pity on Sam, reaching over to grab his hand and squeezed it softly. "Thank you for coming, both of you. Now, where is the little one that I've been hearing so much about?"

Nessie heard Leah from the across the room, where she and Gabe had been playing with Claire and Nicole, Paul and Rachel's little girl. The wolves surrounded them, trading off insults. She stood and placed Gabriel on her hip, realizing that everything was going to be okay. But in a last moment decision, she snagged Jacob's hand just in case, making him come over with her. She grinned down into Gabriel's babbling face as she walked up to Emily's side, drawing Leah's gaze. As Gabriel turned to smile at her, a gasp escaped Leah's lips, and her face transformed, as if she were looking at her own personal sun.

In that moment, I was reminded again of how small moments in life are the ones that take our breath away.

Jacob, however, said it more poetically when he uttered, "Oh Hell."

_**I apologize for the delay in posting this. I had several requests for outtakes, and needed to complete them before posting as they all occur before this "time-jump" chapter. If you're interested they're under my outtakes – Harvest Moons. The outtakes include: Jackass (Henry and Nessie's revenge against the doctor), Anniversary (the more mature version of the Anniversary celebration) – and hopefully by the end of the weekend I'll have - Halloween (a start of a new tradition for the family), and A Girl's Day out (a little different view of the women – includes the scene with Esme mentioned in this chapter).**_

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Please visit her story.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. **_


	50. Natural Selection

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Historians will have to face the fact that natural selection

Determined the evolution of cultures in the same manner

As it did that of the species

Konrad Lorenz

_As Gabriel turned to smile at her, a gasp escaped Leah's lips, and her face transformed, as if she were looking at her own personal sun._

_In that moment, I was reminded again of how small moments in life are the ones that take our breath away._

_Jacob, however, said it more poetically when he uttered, "Oh Hell."_

Everyone in the room froze as they realized what had just transpired. The wolves were almost as still as we were. Leah's eyes were frozen on Gabe's and he stared right back into hers.

Leah's mind was a curious mixture of exultation and chaos. A tiny part of her mind raged at the pull of her imprint, wanting nothing to do with the life she thought she'd left behind. That part of her mind screamed "NO." It was a testament to the strength of Leah's will that she could put up a small fight against the overwhelming nature of the process. The larger, more dominant portion of her existence was wrapped in bliss, and the sense that the world that had finally righted.

The minds of human children were often scattered, flitting from one thing to another, and Gabe's wasn't any different. I'd listened to his happy thoughts enough over the past few years. Appropriately, he focused on whatever was put in front of him, or things he could reach, tear down, or stick in his mouth. This time, though, it was different. He stared up at Leah and recognized her as someone important. Why? He didn't know, but suddenly Leah placed up there with his mother, father, and Nessie. He stretched his hand out to pat her cheek.

"Le …"

Sam jerked, hearing his son almost call Leah the endearment he'd used years ago.

Emily was the first to recover. I wasn't surprised to hear her thoughts. I'd learned long ago that Emily's heart was similar to Esme's, it knew no limits. She could care less that Leah had once loved her husband, or that they had been madly in love. That had been forgotten for her long ago. Suddenly, her desires had been fulfilled. She saw before her the healing of her 'sister', and the guarantee that her son would be loved in the way that she felt from Sam.

She grabbed Leah's neck and hugged her as hard as possible. Between Emily's round stomach and Leah's rigid posture, it was an awkward moment. When Emily finally released her grasp, Leah bolted, the infuriated side winning for the moment.

"I have her," Jacob yelled, following Leah out the door with Seth hot on his tracks.

Sam continued to stare down at the floor in shock.

Emily called out to me silently._ Edward. I think you may be the best one to handle him. You know - with the whole Jacob/Nessie thing - you're probably the only one he'll listen to._

I saw Emmett pull a chair behind Sam, and I gently pushed him down in to it. Emmett straddled another seat beside the one I pulled up for myself. Carlisle was conferring with Sue and Charlie, and Jasper was leaning in a corner, helping Sam from a distance. I listened silently as Sam slowly worked through what had just happened again.

"I'd be a hypocrite to admit what I'm feeling right now," he finally mumbled.

Emmett surprised me by being reasonable instead of attempting to utilize humor in the situation.

"Sam, can you honestly say that you could find a better person for your son?" Emmett said, revealing his paternal side.

"NO! Leah's… She was the most wonderful woman I'd known until my imprinting occurred. And even then, she still cared about Emily and her feelings, even agreeing to serve in the wedding. I guess I really can't say that I would expect her to react any better. It's just unexpected, and I'm having problems wrapping my head around it. She's Emily's second cousin, for goodness sake."

"Once removed for Gabe," I added, my mind processing his concern. "Did you know that marriages between first and second cousins constitute ten percent of the marriages around the world? In fact, I read one article that proposed that eighty percent of all marriages in history have taken place between second cousins or closer."

"There are many famous examples, even beyond the rabid coupling of all the monarchies in history. Charles Darwin, the father of evolution, married his first cousin; President Roosevelt and Eleanor; Albert Einstein and his wife. Genetically speaking the concerns of problems between first cousins are similar to women over forty having children. The risks are minimal beyond that."

Emmett's snort interrupted me and I looked at him.

"Damn…You are the biggest geek I've ever known. I'm so glad you have Bella to take up some of that time at night now. No more medical journals for you!" he bellowed out, laughing.

Even Sam managed a snicker at that one.

And then a thought hit me. I looked around the room at the other wolves and their imprints. Nessie saw the look in my face and hurried over._ Dad?_

"Paul is with Rachel, who is a direct descendent of Ephraim through Billy. Sam, you've imprinted on Emily, someone who shares lineage as well through her Clearwater ancestor."

Nessie picked up on my train of thought. "Quil has imprinted on Claire, who is Emily's niece. We need to find out Kim's background." She was already drawing a lineage chart on a napkin as she knelt beside me. My finger followed the lines as she nodded her head.

I heard the other's thoughts as we did this, some amused, some tolerant, and some clearly tickled at our copper heads bent together. She had taken to coming with me to the university during my lab adventures, as eager to study as me. She looked at me, coming to the same conclusion as I had.

"The imprinting, it's choosing members of Ephraim's bloodline to strengthen the tribe, using consanguinity instead of shying away from it, which has always been the argument against familial marriages. Look at them, dad; not a one of them has any sign of genetic problems. My guess is if we can get them to give us samples of their blood, we wouldn't find any recessive traits. Perfect specimens every one of them, almost as if it's creating a super-race of wolves in reaction to our presence," she postulated.

"Exactly."

"Consanguinity?" Sam's voice interrupted.

"The amount of identical DNA," Nessie answered his question quickly as I pondered the realization.

I'd never gone back to look at Gabe's blood like I'd thought about during his hospital stay. I wondered what would be the likelihood of getting them all to submit a sample so that we could look at it. Even if they'd been in the hospital before, it was highly unlikely that anyone would have done chromosomal research, much less a recessive traits analysis on their alleles. Why would they? The wolves wouldn't go to the hospital or doctor now, but I surmised that, if I could get my hands on the medical history of the tribe, it would show an extraordinarily healthy subgroup: Ephraim's heirs hidden among the others, whether or not the trait was ever activated. And Nessie ....

I looked back into her face, "And you, well, you're the boldest move of them all. If your genes are combined with Jacob's, we don't even know what might come of that."

I'd long ago gotten over my sensitivity of discussing this with her. It was easier to talk about the future scientifically, rather than consider exactly how those genes would get mixed.

"Gabe and Leah are both direct descendants of Ephraim, and would possibly carry the gene on both sides," she began to talk in earnest; excited about the possibility we were seeing. "Dad, this is good stuff. Speaking of Darwin, this is a perfect example of survival of the fittest. We're the environmental pressure causing recessive traits to become dominant. We'll know about Gabe in a couple of years, but I would bet on this about as much as anything that Aunt Alice tells me, too. The alpha line will become stronger through Gabe and Leah, plus the chief's line through Jake and me."

I nodded my head in agreement and placed my finger on the two remaining names, Seth and Embry.

It was then that Nessie and I became aware of the others around us. I'd actually ignored their thoughts in my excitement. Everyone at the party had crowded around us, listening to our back and forth banter.

Embry frowned at me before saying, "These genes aren't for hire. I'm going to find someone who's allergic to dogs. And if we find out that Sam and Emily's next one is a girl, I'm moving. I don't want to be that closely associated with him. Seth and I at least dodged the bullet with Paul's little girl."

The group exploded in laughter, and I could see the tension slowly fading from Sam's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. If I can put up with Jacob as a son-in-law, you can handle Leah," I said softly, leaning over to slightly punch him in the arm as the laughter continued around us.

He sighed before he looked at me. "I can't say I'm happy, I can't say I'm unhappy."

Emily slid her hand on his shoulder as she came to stand before him. "Well, I, for one, am ecstatic. He deserves someone like Leah, and she deserves someone like Gabriel. He's his father's son, you know."

She was looking in his eyes with loaded significance. She was thinking that he couldn't miss the perfection, the rightness of the moment. He kissed the top of her hand and squeezed gently.

It was at that moment that Jacob and Seth pulled a hesitant Leah back into the school. Her eyes scanned the room immediately to find Gabriel in Nessie's arms. A smile crossed her face before she grimaced in reaction to the other emotions warring within her.

I smiled as Sam made his decision. He stood and pulled Emily along with him to meet Leah at the door. With Emily held at his side in one arm, he pulled Leah into his embrace with the other.

_________

"Well, I never saw _that_ coming," Emmett commented when we walked back into the Forks house later that evening. "Like father, like son, I guess."

Jasper took care of him for me, shoving him halfway across the living room into one of the chairs, shattering it.

Esme murmured, "Not even home one day and you're breaking the furniture."

The party had continued after Leah's return, even if it had been somewhat awkward. Leah valiantly tried to stay away from Gabriel. In the end, he'd taken matters into his own hands, walking over to her and crawling into her lap. The peacefulness that radiated from her at that moment was immense. Even Jasper had gravitated toward her, basking in the emotion.

Although Emily was perfectly content, Sam still had a way to go. He felt like he was a hypocrite. He loved and cared for Leah and wanted her happiness. He would die to ensure his son's happiness. It was just odd to know that he'd been involved with Leah, and now his son would follow in those footsteps. Nessie had decided to stay with Jake, volunteering to take care of Gabriel, Claire, and Nicole for them while they discussed this newest development.

Carlisle grinned and came over to sit by Bella and me on the couch, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Think we can talk them into letting us draw blood? I'm as intrigued by your and Nessie's theory as you are. I'll arrange time at the hospital lab if you can talk them into it."

Promising me time in that lab was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"I'll hold them down if I have to," I swore, bringing an amused look to his face.

"Enough of the medical talk; it's time to get down to the more important things. Thanks to the University's schedule, we have two weeks to enjoy Forks, but only a few days to get ready for Christmas. We need to decide when to go look for the tree, and get the decorations up," Esme announced, eliciting a round of collective moans throughout the group.

Henry, the ultimate suck-up, told her, "Don't worry, Nana, Nessie and I'll do the work if no one else wants to."

Anna snorted, turning to look at him. "Your presents have already been bought; schmoozing her won't make any difference."

He grinned at her like a lovestruck fool and reached over to grab her hand, squeezing it gently. "Ah, but it never hurts to lay the ground work for next year."

"By that time," Rose busted in, "you'll be almost fully grown and she can stop perpetuating the whole Santa myth for you."

"What? There's no Santa Claus?" he shouted out in an incredibly believable insulted tone.

Rose rolled her eyes at Henry as Emmett's deep bass laughter echoed beside her.

"So it doesn't matter if I've been naughty or nice?" he asked.

"You've been _trying_?" Rose parried back sarcastically.

I didn't even hear Henry's thoughts before he moved. One moment Rose was cuddled into Emmett's embrace, and the next she was thrown over her son's shoulder, her upper body dangling over his broad back as he pinned her thrashing legs. Her blond hair streamed almost to his knees as he raced toward the river.

The family stood at the picture windows laughing as he ran across the small yard. We heard Rose alternately threatening and pleading with him to let her down. Henry forewarned her.

"Mama, since 'Santa' won't care if I've been naughty or nice…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud splash as he and Rose plunged into the river.

"The water actually looks pretty cold with all that ice floating in it," Alice giggled, clearly enjoying the site of Rose and Henry dunking each other in the frigid water.

"Right now they're enjoying themselves. They'll be in soon enough," Jasper stated softly over her head, watching the pair as he embraced Alice from behind.

"I, for one, am going to my room. I'll not fall prey to Henry's scheming when he comes back in wet from that mess," Anna grinned, her fake affront apparent to us all.

Carlisle picked Esme up and headed for the stairs. "I'll see if I can distract 'the boss' for a few hours so we can relax first."

As they climbed the stairs, Esme's giggling told us what their brand of relaxing would include. Alice grabbed the front of Jasper's shirt and they quickly exited out the front door, safely away from the thrashing in the river. I held Bella in my arms, resting my chin on her head as she laughed at Rose. She'd gotten her hands on a significant chunk of ice and knocked Henry in the head with it. The ice had just shattered into pieces, but the surprised look on Henry's face was priceless.

"You're a lucky man, Emmett Cullen," Bella stated in reaction to the joy apparent on his family's faces.

He looked down at Bella and reached over to tweak her nose. "Yes, I am."

We left Emmett leaning against the wood supports as he watched his wife and son through the large windows. The grin seemed almost permanently etched on his face. Henry challenged us to join them as we jumped the river upstream. Bella shook her head, as Rose used his distraction to jump on Henry's back and almost submerged him. I chuckled as Henry almost gagged on the water he swallowed.

Bella and I joined hands, walking slowly toward our cottage. Suddenly she let go of me and stepped into my side, wrapping her arm around my waist before turning her face up to me with a shy smile.

"I would love to be a fly on the walls of the reservation school right now. I bet the conversation is colorful to say the least."

"They're family, and they're strong. They'll get through it together."

"Edward, speaking of family, do you realize that this is our fourth Christmas together as a married couple?"

"Has it been that long?" I teased. I knew to the second the time I'd spent with her before and after our wedding.

She snorted before saying, "It's been painful, hasn't it?"

"Agony," my tone was anything but tortured, the immense satisfaction I felt at my circumstances evident in my voice.

"I didn't know you were into pain so much, Mr. Cullen."

A bark of laughter escaped me before I could control my reaction.

"We haven't stalked the mountain lions in this area in a while. Are you up for a hunt before we go home?"

I wanted to tell her that a certain lioness had my attention right now, but then I contemplated the additional aggression I would experience with her at home if we were both fully fed. The wait would be worth it, I realized, assuming we even made it out of the forest. She raised her eyebrows at me, and bit her lip as her face transformed in delight. The impish look on her face told me she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I tell you what, love. If we happen to run across a mountain lion, I'll let you have it."

She tugged my arm, pulling me forward into the woods.

_______________

We'd suffered through the annual tree finding experience and, as I played the piano and Henry accompanied me on the fiddle, the others decorated the tree in true Esme style. Nessie and Henry participated in our Christmas Eve celebration of gift giving for the first time. The house glowed in warmth as we all congregated before the fireplace to discover who had pulled our names, and which charity or program would receive monies on our behalf. The "I'm grateful" part brought numerous dry eyed sobs.

Henry and Nessie insisted on Alice continuing her tradition of reading several Christmas stories, but this year, Henry put Alice in his lap. She looked like a tiny doll in comparison to him. Henry harassed her continuously throughout the reading, making various noises appropriate for the stories. His rendition of Ebenezer Scrooge was actually pretty funny. He was, however, completely serious when she brought out The Crippled Lamb. Henry loved this story, and remained solemn during the entire reading.

Jasper taunted Henry by saying, "Please don't tell me you're going to bring home a lamb one day. They're for eating, not raising. Fang is bad enough."

Fang growled at Jasper, sensing the slander sent his way, causing us all to laugh.

Henry grinned and then looked at the group while he hugged Alice ferociously. "I just think it's a good story for us all to remember. We all have a place in this world and a purpose."

Nessie fell asleep on the couch leaning against Jacob, and he carried her up to Carlisle's study to "tuck her in" on the couch, before crashing out for sleep himself in my old room. Nessie had insisted on sleeping there because she could fully stretch out, but Jacob would have probably broken the poor thing. He's stated he'd slept in worse places, but in the end Nessie had won.

Emmett informed Henry he was on his own, that he was getting too big to be carried, so with a salute he left the room to get his "handsome sleep" as Rose called it. It was a peaceful night as we sat around watching the roaring fire.

The Quileutes, Charlie, and Sue arrived the next morning, and the house was immediately transformed into happy chaos. Esme and Bella had spent part of Christmas Eve day cooking, and with what Sue brought, there would still food left when the pack was done. The noise and greetings provided me the first opportunity to approach Leah privately. She had walked around to the back yard and stood on the porch, hesitant to enter. She glanced through the glass at the group inside.

"Leah, please come in," I said, as I stepped out to meet her.

_Promise you won't bite?_

My mouth popped open in reaction and she smirked, looking out onto the back yard. _I'm sorry, Edward, that was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it._

"It was actually fairly funny, Leah. I'm proud of you. Emmett would have appreciated that one."

Her lips curled slightly upward allowing me to see her appreciation of my observation.

"We do strange really well here, Leah. It's going to be fine."

_I know. I'm just a little disoriented. I had my life all planned out, and BAM! I have no desire now to leave, but it angers me that the last three years of my life have gone to waste. I had plans, but now I have Gabriel. He's more important than anything else, but how do I keep a piece of myself. _

"You know the University of Washington has the highest ranked law school in the Pacific Northwest, and it's in the top ten of public law schools in the nation. Your scores on the LSAT and your GPA are good enough to get in."

I let the bait sink, wondering if she was going to take it. I heard her thoughts flit around the possibility, and then discredit it. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get a scholarship, afford the books, and a place to live. She was thinking of possibly starting at a less expensive school, or even taking off some years to save. Here was where we saw if my skills of persuasion would work.

"Leah, I could sit here and play games with you, but I think you would bite my head off if I tried to be coy. There is an empty place just waiting for you to move in, and there is at least one or more of us going to the University every day. Seth has the truck you can borrow, and more importantly you're only a couple of hours away from La Push, less if you do the trip in wolf form. You can stay at your and Seth's house when you don't have classes, and at the cottage in Seattle when you do."

When she didn't immediately reject me either verbally or non-verbally I continued on.

"Jacob never used his scholarship at the university, because of Alice's financial manipulation with his inheritance. When he went to speak with the financial aid officer, she was actually disappointed, but he wanted to leave the money for someone who needed it. She indicated that the monies earmarked for Native Americans are significantly under-utilized, and was tickled when we brought Seth in. She mentioned to your brother that he can use the finances for both undergraduate and graduate programs. That would include law school as well. With your grades, there is no way that you wouldn't qualify."

"I'm not just saying this because it's you, if it makes you feel any better. We tried to talk Embry, Jared, and Quil into the same arrangement. They wanted to be closer to Sam. I'm thinking you may need a little of both, time with your pack, and time with Gabriel. I'm not saying it will be easy. Jacob gets nervous when he is away from Nessie too long, but you're a resilient person. If anyone can make it work, you can. And as for food, well, if you can get over the smell and your previous revulsion, Esme cooks a buffet daily for Jacob and Seth. We'll just make them let you go first so that you can actually get some of it."

She jerked her head down. _I'll think about it. _

"And that's all I can ask," I murmured softly.

We both turned to the glass when we heard something slamming against it. Gabriel stood on the other side, slapping his open hands against the glass to get our attention. He grinned widely when he realized he'd garnered Leah's attention. Her resulting smile was brilliant, and probably one of the few genuine ones I'd ever seen from her.

"Trust me; you can't fight that kind of affection. I've tried."

She let out a cough to hide her amusement over my admission.

Gabriel became impatient and began motioning to her with his hands in a grasping motion.

"Your better half is calling. He's ready to eat and is waiting on you. Bella told me once that men get crabby when they're hungry. I have to agree. I've seen Gabe hungry, it isn't a pretty sight."

"Thank you, Edward, and your family, for being willing to accept me back after my behavior from before."

"You were a newborn, it was the least we could expect from you," I replied, attempting to keep a straight face.

Her astonished eyes jumped to my face. "Good one, Edward," she choked out through her amusement, before moving toward the door to join the family.

A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting several promised outtakes. I have now posted Halloween (a request for the beginning of a new tradition) and Girl's Night Out (as mentioned in the last chapter) under Harvest Moons. Sorry!!!

_**All credit goes to my two totally awesome Betas. Their expertise in reviewing my documents is invaluable:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Please visit her stories here.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. **_


	51. Fatherhood

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

The father who would taste the essence of his fatherhood,

must turn back from the plane of his experience

take with him the fruits of his journey

and begin again beside his child

marching step by step over the same old road.

Angelo Patri

"Daddy, why does mama make it so hard to buy for her for special occasions," Nessie grumbled beside me as we slowly walked through the levels of Pacific Place.

"I think it's just a part of being a mom…making life difficult," Henry answered from behind me, eliciting restrained laughter from Emmett.

Even though it was still over a month away, the four of us had come to the mall to shop for Mother's Day. Afterwards, Nessie and I were going on a father/daughter date, while Henry and Emmett did the "male bonding thing". I didn't ask where they were going, and I still wasn't sure what Nessie had planned for me. For now, I was just enjoying the stroll through the mall holding my daughter's hand.

Henry was walking beside Emmett, attempting to behave. Our looks attracted enough attention, and his naturally outgoing personality only added to the spectacle. The general consensus in the thoughts of our spectators was that Nessie and I were brother and sister, and that Emmett and Henry were brothers. The boys were attempting to determine if Nessie was dating either Emmett or Henry, in the hopes of approaching her if they determined she wasn't.

"It would be_ so_ much easier to just buy her clothes, but that wouldn't go over well," she stuck her tongue out, imagining Bella's reaction.

I smirked, pulling her into me to hug her gently.

_What a nice young man. He seems to take great responsibility for his sister. Would love to see what their parents look like, they both are stunning. _The thought filtered out from one shop. It was then followed quickly followed by: _What have they been feeding the other two? They are quite handsome as well._

"I'm thinking we just need to buy mom a new car," Henry said. "That would be the easiest thing to do, and she needs one anyway. I bet I can guess exactly what she would like, and then she can fuss at us about how it doesn't have enough horsepower and start tearing it apart. She needs a new project anyway, since we're almost through with my car. Speaking of, when do I get to get my license, dad?" he grinned endearingly over at Emmett.

"Henry, you just turned four," Emmett whispered and then rolled his eyes at his son as if that was enough explanation.

Henry held his hand out before his six-foot-one frame and asked, "Do I _look_ four? Please tell me I don't have to wait twelve more years. I'll run away from home out of sheer boredom before that."

Emmett laughed. "Promises, promises. I can see it now. Peace and Quiet. No more explosions and chaos. Peace and Quiet. No more calls from the Quileutes complaining about some prank you and Nessie pulled. Peace and Quiet. No more calls from Charlie wondering if you're the culprit. Did I mention Peace and Quiet?"

"Blah, blah, blah," Henry teased, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. His lack of concern was apparent to everyone.

Emmett grabbed him in a headlock, bringing his head down so that he could thump him.

"Henry," Nessie broke in. "I heard Uncle Jasper on the phone the other day arranging our birth certificates with Jenks. Don't let your dad pull your leg too much. He said something about he didn't want to have to drive you and Anna on your first date."

Emmett scowled at Nessie while Henry beamed in joy.

My mind had stuck on the words "first date." Henry couldn't possibly be thinking about the first date yet; he was younger than Nessie. I knew she looked almost fully mature, but I'd been blessed so far in that Jacob still treated her like a china doll. I'd never caught any thought even remotely sexual in nature, but it was only a matter of time. I was going to be a raving lunatic when that happened.

It was bad enough that I had to put up with the humans. I knew why they looked at her. Even dressed in a simple long sleeve top, jeans, and multicolor tennis shoes, she was stunning. I glanced over to Nessie and instinctively growled. She rolled her eyes at my reaction.

"You know, Henry. Your idea might not be a bad one. She's been eyeing an M6 Convertible, and the BMW dealership is just around the corner."

"500hp V-10, red, and fully loaded, of course," Henry added as his excitement peaked.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement, and I could tell they were in their own little world, two peas in a pod. Nessie and I waved goodbye as they turned to go back to Emmett's jeep. Emmett threw his arm around Henry's shoulders and the two walked off scheming.

"Have fun …" Nessie's tinkling laughter burst out, seeing the look of anticipation on their faces. "You know they'll spend the rest of the day harassing some poor salesperson now."

"Yes, but whoever they are, the commission for the car will be worth it."

We stepped to the farthest side of the walk to avoid the sunlight coming through the skylights and continued slowly traversing the shops.

"There's just nothing here that would interest mama," she finally said an hour later.

I looked down at my watch and grinned. "Good thing I made that appointment with your mother's _other_ Edward when he called to say he might have something of interest."

Nessie squealed in delight. "Are your serious, dad? Why have you made me wear myself out looking here if you received a call from Mr. Nudelman?"

My laughter fueled hers. "Because I knew you'd need something to complain about."

Stepping into Nudelman Rare Books was always a treat. Our hyperaware senses added a layer of pleasurable nuance not detectable by humans. The smell of the antique tomes promised hours of enjoyment. I could even smell hints of previous owners mixed in with the flavor of the remarkable collection.

An accomplished author and research scientist himself, Ed's love of all fine literary art was apparent in the care he took with everything. This was just one of the stores he owned, but Seattle was his home and we were lucky enough to get calls whenever he found a particularly rare piece.

Mr. Nudelman met us at the door. Nessie hadn't accompanied us the other times, but now that her growth was slowing, the subtle changes were explainable by 'growth spurts'. He was pleased to finally get to meet my sister, the infamous Renesmee, having been instrumental in helping Carlisle find the copy of Little Red Riding Hood that he'd given her years ago. After the appropriate pleasantries, he looked at me with a pleased expression.

"Edward, I've been offered the ability to represent a private owner in the sale of a copy of The First Folio. I, of course, thought of Bella first."

The possibility was beyond exciting. To actually have the opportunity to possess a copy of the first collection of Shakespeare's plays was unimaginable. Only a few were still in existence, and most were in museums.

Bella and Edward had spoken on the phone regularly after she'd located him through the internet. She'd become one of his favored customers, and it was no wonder he'd thought of her. She, in turn was so impressed with his love and knowledge of literature that she'd once joked that she'd marry him if anything happened to me. I had just rolled my eyes at her wit; he couldn't handle her, but back to the subject at hand…

"Its condition?" I asked, attempting to appear calm, but he sensed my excitement.

"Excellent. This is the copy that sold at Sotheby's from Dr. Williams's Library back in 2006. It is one of the forty known complete copies."

I knew he had complete integrity in his work. If he said it, it was true, but I had the benefit of seeing it through his eyes. It was immaculate. Nessie beamed beside me, feeling the waves of satisfaction rolling off me. We'd just found Bella's gift. I knew what it had sold for at Sotheby's, and I also knew what the few other copies that had come up for sale over the years went for. I'd pay it, and Bella's other Edward knew it.

"Can you arrange delivery in the next two weeks?"

"You don't want to inspect it?" he asked, but wasn't too surprised.

Carlisle and I had both bought from him before. Bella had all but become his best friend, while Alice had grumpily wondered why she couldn't show the same enthusiasm when shopping for clothes. We trusted him, and he knew that we were as honorable.

I smiled slightly. "As always, your word is enough."

Nessie strolled through the room, looking at the other volumes as we worked out the details for the money transfer and arrangements to have the book brought to Seattle. He planned to personally courier the package. As we were beginning to finish off the last of the negotiations, Nessie walked up with several books in her hands, including a first edition copy of Jack London's Call of the Wild. She grinned handing them off to me.

I read Mr. Nudelman's thoughts. He, as others, thought I was a doting big brother. Little did he know I was taking the rare opportunity to spoil my girls rotten. Bella had said she would stop fussing over gifts. We'd see what she said about this one. Nessie, however, had no problem with asking. She was far from truly spoiled, but anything to do with books or music was an automatic 'yes' in our house and she knew it. I grinned like a fool when we got in the Range Rover.

"I think you're more excited than mama is going to be. How much ammunition do I have over you with the knowledge of how expensive that little gift was?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I bluffed.

"Mmmhmm" she mumbled.

"So where are you taking me this evening?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"Good try, daddy. I heard those negotiations. Mama is going to stroke if she finds out, but don't worry; I'll keep that little card for later."

She pulled an envelope from her backpack purse and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out tickets to the Ballard Jazz Festival, more importantly she'd purchased ones for Boardwalk .

"Originally I thought of just going to The Comet Tavern. Jasper told me that several really good bands are playing tonight, but Aunt Alice said it was going to be overcast and I thought you might enjoy walking along Ballard Avenue, and I can actually get in lots of the shows without being too dishonest."

Her anticipation rivaled mine as I leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed her into a hug, all but pulled her into my lap. I imagined the evening walking to and from the various venues. I couldn't wait.

In the end, I acted more like a teenager than she, did dragging her place to place and dancing like a fool with her. It was well into the early morning before I realized she was just about to fall asleep as she walked. I picked her up, cradling her into my arms.

"Ness, I've enjoyed my evening with you," I whispered into her hairline as I began walking to the SUV.

"Me too, daddy…promise me…it'll always be this way between us."

"I promise."

"And daddy…?"

"Yes Ness?"

"Even if my babies are wolves, I want you to take them on dates like this."

I attempted to stifle the mixture of my growling and laughter as she rubbed her face into my chest sleepily. She smiled contentedly just before succumbing. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over to her sleeping form as I drove back through the city. Times like these made my respect for my parents grow. The love Carlisle and Esme had for my wife and siblings was no different from the overwhelming feelings I had for the copper haired beauty strapped into the seat beside me.

Just how many times had we broken their hearts, pursuing our own paths of self discoveries? How it must have hurt them to see each one of us struggle at some moment or the other. Rose, Emmett, Bella and I had been lucky so far. Other than the natural exuberance and experimental curiosity, they'd been model children. I wasn't fooled, I knew somewhere between here and forever, they were going to make mistakes. I just hoped I had the patience and wisdom that my own parents had shown when my time of reckoning came.

Bella and Jacob were waiting for us on the couch. He was sound asleep, his head leaning against the back of the couch, while she was tucked under his arm, leaning into him and watching television. I took Nessie to her room and settled her in before returning. I shook my head when I saw she was watching a TV sitcom about a teenager that killed vampires.

She grinned before saying, "The station is running a marathon, and Jake thought it was a hoot. Ever seen this before?"

I grimaced. "Alice was addicted at one point. She thought the male vampire was really 'hot'."

"How many of the other creatures that she fights in the episodes are actually real?"

I thought through the episodes that Alice had tortured me with. "A few," I admitted.

She nodded her head slightly over to Jacob, "Wolfie boy thought so. I didn't know."

"Do I get my wife back?" I asked grinning at Jacob's arms locked around her.

I watched her carefully extricate herself from him and then slowly lower his body to the couch as I threw her a pillow. Within a second, Jacob settled in and began snoring.

"_Great!"_ I mumbled.

She began laughing and walked up to kiss me. Unfortunately, she carried the smell of Jacob with her. I grabbed her arms stopping her short.

"Um, Love, you stink." I said, attempting to be nice, but knowing it came out strong anyway.

She giggled, "Picky, picky. Okay, I'll get a shower. We have to go to La Push in the morning anyway. Emily went into labor and delivered not long after you left on your date with Renesmee. A strong healthy little girl. Seth and Leah went on to their house after Leah came home from classes last night, and I told him we'd all come in the morning after Nessie and Henry wake up."

Time alone with Bella in the shower was always time well spent. I began following her, unbuttoning my shirt as we went, but then I heard a noise out near the pool and trained my hearing in that direction.

"Bella, go on and I'll be back in a little. I want to check on something."

She looked at me concerned.

"No, it's fine."

Bella tantalized me by quickly stripping off her top and jeans. She was wearing a matching underwear set that could've only come from my glorious little sister's devious mind. I started forward unconsciously before she waved her finger at me. "Go be the protector …"

Just before I walked back through the bedroom door, the g-string panties landed over the top of my head, a subtle reminder of what I was leaving behind, and to hurry. I growled back at her and was rewarded by her giggling. After bypassing the snoring wolf, I stepped through the door of the cottage and saw Emmett lying back in a chair by the pool, gazing up at the clear sky above us.

"Emmett?" I softly questioned.

He turned around and grinned slightly. He waved me over while inviting me with his thoughts and at the same time apologizing for disturbing me.

I sank into the chair beside him. His mind went in a thousand different directions, and I waited for him to settle on what he wanted to say. It reminded me of the time he'd thought Anna was 'making moves' on him, and I couldn't entirely stifle my humor.

He glanced over at me and I admitted, "I was just remembering the conversation about Anna in 'Ms. Rosalie.' Sorry!"

"I've never paid you or Jasper back for that, you know. It might not be wise to remind me."

He saw how worried I was by the breadth of my smile.

"Am I a good father?" he asked suddenly, throwing me for a moment.

"What?"

"It just overwhelms me at times, my worry. Henry is such a good kid and I wonder if he doesn't deserve someone better. Of course, we all know what Rose has wanted for decades, but I never expected to be a dad. I was totally happy with my existence, even without Henry. Now, I'd be lost without him. Today, as I watched him and his excitement about finding Rose the perfect car…" he whispered the last just in case we were close enough for her to hear.

" … well, I just wondered how much better a man he would turn out to be if he had someone for a father that really knew what they were doing, instead of someone attempting to catch up. I look at Rose, and the expectations she has for Henry, and I get worried that one day I'll disappoint her. It scares me…to think I'd let her down and dishonor him," he finally admitted.

"Emmett, I was having similar doubts tonight as I drove Nessie home, wondering if I will be as unwavering as Carlisle when the inevitable trials hit. We'll just have to get through it together."

He continued to stare up into the sky as he continued along his pathway of self doubt.

"Em, you've done fine. Henry is wonderful, and you're a big part of the reason why. It's fine to have the doubts, but you can't let them control you." Then I smirked. "After all, that's my job."

He laughed as I continued. "And I refuse to take yours and sit in front of the TV all day watching sports."

I heard Carlisle's thoughts just a brief second before he joined us, knocking Emmett's legs over a little so that he could sit on the end of the chair.

"Why are you sitting out here, may I ask?" he asked of us, after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"We're contemplating our future failures as fathers," Emmett offered, causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"I'm glad that I only have to worry about failing as an uncle," Jasper offered, shoving my legs over to sit like Carlisle. He grinned. "You guys are too loud. Fella can't sleep with all the self flagellation out here."

Ignoring Jasper's wit, Carlisle grinned and looked at Emmett and me. "You're both fine fathers. Nessie and Henry are lucky to have you, and I must admit to you that Esme and I are enjoying seeing them challenge you, in more ways than you can imagine."

"I sense just a little too much enjoyment in his tone, Emmett. How about you?" I mumbled.

Carlisle moved quickly dodging Emmett's lunge. "I'm not going into the pool tonight. Esme is waiting, and I for one am going back to my warm bed. I came out here to tell you two to quit worrying. You can always blame Jasper for all those trips into the woods and star gazing if the kids get into trouble." He laughed gently at Jasper's affronted huff.

He punched Emmett's arm and ruffled my hair as he walked away. "Go to your beds, boys. We only have a few hours to sunrise, and tomorrow brings our meeting with the newest Uley cub."

Visions of G-strings filled my mind as the rest of us parted company.

We arrived at Sam's house just before lunch. Jacob had ordered a truckload of pizza's to feed the pack and we were quickly forgotten as the delivery man drove in right behind us. Sam, Emily, and baby Joanna arrived just a few minutes later, and pandemonium ensued as everyone attempted to help them out of the car. Jacob picked Emily up out of the seat, leaving Sam to get the baby. Emily fussed the entire time that it took Jacob to get through the crowd and into the house. He placed her on the sofa. All that could be seen above the pink blanket was a head full of black hair as Sam carried the baby seat in and set it beside his wife.

Emily laughed at the group surrounding her, telling them to back up as Gabe crawled beside her on the couch. He was anxious to see the baby that was causing all the uproar. It was then I noticed both Embry and Seth standing toward the back of the room. Neither had looked at the baby and I was amused by their thoughts.

Neither wanted to look at her, for fear of actually imprinting.

Finally, Embry decided that resistance was futile. He'd actually closed his eyes when Sam had walked in, and slowly opened one, tensing in defense. Relief poured through him when he saw her and felt absolutely nothing other than she was a cute.

I chuckled and unfortunately drew the attention of most of the room. Sam narrowed his eyes at me and scanned the room in an attempt to locate the source of my amusement. When he saw the relieved look on Embry's face, he knew immediately what had happened. He grunted at Seth, inadvertently drawing his attention. When Seth's eyes hit little Joanna, his whole body tensed. I burst out laughing at his expression and thoughts. Sam began swearing as the others wolves looked at Seth's stunned face and frozen body and began cackling. Seth's eyes grew as round as saucers and the room went still.

Seth couldn't hold it for long though, and he cracked up, bending over at the waist in laughter. That is when Sam realized he'd been scammed and charged at Seth, intent on revenge for the practical joke. Embry opened the door, allowing the two brawlers to tumble outside, then shut it softly, as if this was an everyday event. Hearing the wolves' thoughts, I realized it was. Emily continued on with her conversation with the women as if nothing had happened.

Baby Joanna and Gabriel were held, coddled, and kissed to their hearts' content by the women of my family before they and their mother began to tire. Sam and Seth had returned, much worse for wear, from their scuffle in the yard. Neither looked too upset, though, about the drying blood trails from their noses, or ripped clothing. _Mangy mutts_ Leah thought briefly, and then grinned, knowing I caught her thought.

The biggest surprise of the evening came just as we were about to leave. Nessie jumped up and ran out the door, coming back just a few moments later with Carlisle's medical bag. The wolves all began to groan, but I remained rooted to my spot. She'd actually convinced them to allow us to draw blood. How in the world she'd accomplished this I would never know, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sorry, dad. I forgot to tell you that they agreed the next time we were together that they would let us." She said silently to me, _"We give mama a priceless book for Mother's Day, and I give you science for Father's Day. Now tell me, who's going to be happier. Just kidding; I already have your present…LA LA LA LA."_

Carlisle and I worked like maniacs, drawing blood before they changed their minds. The funniest was Leah. We inadvertently found out that she couldn't stand the sight of her own blood. "Makes me nauseous," she stated.

I grinned over at Bella who was studiously ignoring the whole process. "Bella couldn't stand the sight of human blood either," I said, telling on her to the wolves.

"Now _that's_ funny," Embry said while he put two fingers in front of his mouth like fangs.

Bella just stuck her tongue out at him.

Nessie had decided to stay the night and return in the morning with Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Bella and I would be alone for the evening, and we were entirely too close to our meadow not to take advantage of the opportunity. It would most likely be ablaze with the spring blooms, and I smiled at the thought. The research on the blood stored in the back of the Suburban could wait. I called over the top of the car to tell Esme where I was taking Bella, and that we'd be home in the morning as well.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe you have nefarious plans for my body," Bella murmured as I sank into the driver's seat, but she was clearly delighted with the thought.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned in response.

The image that stuck in my mind as we prepared to leave the reservation was of Sam standing on his porch cradling the newborn Joanna in one arm, while Gabriel rested on the other hip. Possibly because of the conversation my father, brothers, and I had just the previous evening, I was struck with the vision of Sam as not only the Alpha, but also a doting father. Gabe waved goodbye as Esme's Suburban and my Land Rover pulled out of the driveway.

"Seeing Sam with Gabe and Joanna like that reminds me of a parable I heard once during Old Quil's storytelling," Bella said, obviously having been struck by the image as well.

In response to my inquiring look she smiled and then continued, "I just realized that the way in which Sam will raise his children will have ramifications for us for eternity."

"Sam is wise, Bella. He doesn't allow the previous misunderstandings and prejudices direct his decisions."

"I know, and that is what made me smile."

As always, I was curious to know more about the Quileute. Their heritage was truly intriguing to me. I looked over to Bella again as we were nearing the trail where we would park to continue on to the meadow. "What was the parable?"

"It won't be as good coming from me, because Old Quil told it with such grandeur, so let me show it to you," she said as she placed her hand alongside my face and threw her shield away.

The light of the fire threw shadows across the elder's face as he sat stoically in his chair of honor. I could see through Bella's memory that many of the wolves sat around the fire they'd built for the gathering. Quil had been telling many stories that evening, but the night was growing late and the gathering was about to disband. He looked at each of the wolves present and began the last parable of the evening. His face was authoritative as if he was about to impart a very valuable lesson. His deep voice carried over the group.

_A grandfather talking to his young grandson told the boy, "You have two wolves inside of you struggling with each other. The first is the wolf of peace, love and kindness. The other wolf is fear, greed and hatred."_

"_Which wolf will win, grandfather?" asked the young boy. _

_"Whichever one we feed," was the reply._

**A/N: Have you ever done something and then later realized what an idiot you must have looked/sounded like? Well, I did it really well this time. I researched Seattle to find a rare book dealer, and contacted said person to ask permission to utilize his name and store in this chapter. Little did I know when I was speaking to him that I was communicating with a "real" author … someone unlike me, who really knows how to write. I want to thank Edward Nudelman for allowing me the pleasure of not only using his personal and business names, but also for his personal communication. I've since read several of his short stories and poetry – GOOD stuff.**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please go over and visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. The only way to thank him is to get through these next few chapters, so that we can get to a section in the story he has been dying to write for me. ;)**


	52. Knowledge

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Knowledge is happiness.

Because to have knowledge – broad, deep knowledge,

Is to know true ends from false, and lofty things from low.

To know the thoughts and deeds that have marked man's progress,

Is to feel the great heartthrobs of humanity through the centuries;

And if one does not feel in the pulsations a heavenward striving,

One must indeed be deaf to the harmonies of life.

Helen Keller

"Alice, divorce Jasper and marry me," Seth pleaded sincerely, placing his hand over his heart.

Alice's tinkling laughter drowned out Jasper's amused snort.

"Seth, you're just a little too young for me. I like men who are a little more mature," she retorted, staring up into Seth's eyes with mock seriousness.

"Ok…you like old men…"

This comment earned a snarl from Jasper as the rest of the family, including Leah, began laughing.

Unperturbed, Seth continued, "…I can start aging again, if it will help. We can talk to my Alpha. Maybe he'll let me skip out on our weekly runs. I can even grow my hair out long for you then. I've heard you have a particular fetish for that."

Seth continued with his flirtation path by wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. In reaction, Alice ran her fingers through the short glossy black hair on Seth's head, earning a growl from Jasper just before she tugged it hard. Seth yelped.

"Quit flirting, Seth, and start studying. I have a superior intellect, and you're wasting its valuable time. The only thing you should be paying attention to are the principles of economics." She emphasized the point by tapping her finger on the section of book they'd been working on.

"I think he was hoping to marry you to have that superior intellect available to him at all times," Jacob suggested from where he was sitting beside Nessie.

"Well, it was either her or Emmett, and he's just not my type," Seth said with mock sincerity.

Seth should have known better. I pulled Bella up in my arms just in time, snatching her out of the way as Emmett grabbed Seth and dashed for the door, laying "smoochie" kisses all over the top of Seth's head as he ran. Seth at least had the courtesy to wait until they cleared the porch before he "went wolf", as he liked to call it.

"Emmett, leave Seth alone," Alice yelled out at them. "He needs to study and he's using you as a distraction."

"You're playing into his hands, Emmett! Let his leg go, Seth!" she yelled, as Seth grabbed Emmett's leg with his teeth and jerked, knocking Emmett off balance. We felt the vibrations as Emmett slammed into the ground.

Carlisle chuckled as Alice stomped her foot in vexation. "Emmett Cullen, I swear if you don't separate from him, I'm calling Bonnie and Clyde off for awhile. And Seth Clearwater, you'll have to deal with the "not your type" person for all the help on Economics. As intelligent as Emmett is, I'm still better. So make your decision, both of you."

Even I was impressed with the determination in her voice. Seth had asked her help in making a good grade, and she took her tutoring seriously. Emmett came through the door first with a bashful look on his face. Alice snarled when Seth didn't immediately follow.

"Give the guy a break, sis; he had to go get another pair of pants."

Alice chuckled softly, "Ok, I'll give him that."

Carlisle, Nessie, and I passed Seth as he returned, on our way to my garage. We were going to the hospital so that we could utilize the lab for our private research project. Carlisle had obtained permission from the hospital director this time, so we wouldn't have to operate in stealth. The man was "willing to do anything for Esme's husband". Carlisle had rolled his eyes when he realized the decision was being made as a result of Esme's worth as a social organizer, as opposed to his selfless work at the hospital.

We made it to the hospital in short order and quickly set up the microscopes, slides, and stain. Nessie placed the carrier between us on the counter, and reached for the first vial. She and Henry's ability to be around humans and the smell of their blood had astounded us almost as much as Bella's control. The family had come to the conclusion that their human side gave them an added layer of control.

"Slide one will be Embry's. I'll do the staining and slide prep since you and Poppa know what you're looking for. If you find anything, let me know, because I want to see it and then I'll map it on the paper we brought."

She expertly handled the glass and handed identical slides to both Carlisle and me. Looking at each of the chromosomes took extraordinary patience and time. As before, when I used the lab for Gabriel, these microscopes combined with our vampire sight opened up a world of wonders to Carlisle and me. We were doing in one night what would take humans weeks to accomplish. It was tedious work. We quickly eliminated the sex chromosomes because of Leah, but had to look through the others. I heard Carlisle's excited gasp and knew he'd found something.

"Edward, I'm on the twenty second chromosome and I believe it may be our culprit. Its structure past the centromere is different. I'm going to bypass it and look at the last two, but I'll come back afterward."

I was directly behind him, and was just moving to look at that one as well. Nessie had been right. So far, there was no sign of any recessive mutations. The wolves were an exceptionally genetically favored group. Pulling the twenty second one into light, I saw exactly what Carlisle had described. I followed his plan and fast forwarded to the last two.

"Wait, Edward, the last one is something I've never seen. It's the mutated one clearly. I've never studied the genetic makeup of wolves, but I suspect that when we can, we'll see the similarities."

Number twenty three was normal, and I whistled when I brought the last one into view under the magnification. "Say hello to my leettle friend," I mimicked Al Pacino in honor of Emmett. He'd driven us crazy with that line for years.

"My thoughts exactly," Carlisle chuckled. "I think we need to locate some good research on the genus Canis. I wouldn't even know where to start with that one. Now, the other one is a different story."

Nessie had all but pushed me out of the way and was glued to the microscope looking at the structure. She'd taken over intermittently either Carlisle or my microscope during the scan of the previous ones. I poked her in the ribs to get her to move over, and with a grin at her disgruntled expression, I went back to the original suspect. As I followed the matching alleles down the chain, Carlisle, having done the same, called out, "22q31-q32."

I smiled in satisfaction finding it right afterward, but was immediately puzzled. It was a dominant trait, not a recessive one as we'd thought. Over the next few hours, we worked through Leah, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared and Sam's blood samples. We found exactly the same genetic structures. Nessie had long since fallen asleep against me and I'd quickly found an unused stretcher and laid her out on it. By unspoken agreement, Carlisle and I had held Gabe's blood until the end. He grinned at me, nodding his head at the slide.

"You do the honors, Edward. I'm curious to know if little Gabriel will be running with the pack one day."

I slowly worked through the sample, and when I hit the twenty second chromosome, I smiled. Carlisle saw the change in my posture and I heard his thoughts.

_You know, I think Sam will be pleased. At least Leah won't be the only side of the couple capable of enjoying that part of their nature. Just as Nessie said, imagine their offspring and how strong the characteristics will be_.

I turned to him and leaned back into the chair unconsciously, the habit of acting human being so ingrained into my actions. So we'd figured out the why, but not the how.

"But what activates it, the creation of the extra chromosome and, subsequently, the transformation?" Carlisle mumbled softly, questioning the same thing as I was contemplating.

"Well, we know that changes in hormones can activate many processes in the body like puberty, so possibly their bodies have just adapted to utilize that process," I postulated.

Carlisle added, "However, almost all of the original pack were well past puberty so that couldn't have been the trigger, at least not solely."

I heard his thoughts. He ran through every process he could think of, as I did the same. We were attempting to identify a biological process that would occur during that period of a human life that might serve as the catalyst. We were running into dead ends.

And then, as if divine providence was sending us an answer, a nurse covered in blood walked by the door. Carlisle and I turned toward the smell, and I heard the thought strike him at the same time.

"Our smell. It acts as a pheromone for humans," he said, his eyes slanting in excitement.

"And the accessory olfactory system in humans picks up pheromones."

Carlisle grinned, "for some stronger than others."

"And that sensory input travels not to the cortex, but the hypothalamus…" I added.

"…Which matures at puberty, and then utilizes hormones to the control the various processes within the body." Carlisle's voice was beginning to show excitement, mimicking mine.

"The hypothalamus is also associated with influencing anger, body temperature, and mating behaviors."

Carlisle sat up as I heard his thoughts center on those facts. "The aggression of the wolves when they first face the transformation, it makes sense when you consider that fact. They come in contact with our scent, and it begins the reaction. The chromosome with the trigger allele receives the chemical messages that the hypothalamus sends, and begins to transform them creating the mutated chromosome pair. The hypothalamus would be sending out high doses of the hormone, which explains the fever, and the additional aggression. Most likely, in some way, the hypothalamus is also altered through the process, and continues to send out increased levels of the hormones afterward, maintaining the higher body temperature."

"Carlisle, I just remembered something. Pheromonal cues can affect the female reproductive cycle. Research has shown that in certain species, a female will remain unproductive until her mate is available. They did various experiments attempting to manipulate the process. Finally they covered other males in the mate's urine or semen and the female's cycle started again."

I looked up to find him smiling at me. "If you tease me like Emmett did, I'll swear …"

"… Edward, I'm grinning because I'm pleased. You know I've always enjoyed talking shop talk with you. So you believe that the cessation of Leah's cycle is a way of protecting her from becoming impregnated by anyone other than her mate. It's quite possible, since Gabriel's scent will alter at puberty, and definitely after his change."

"Yes, and think about it. The imprinting recognizes the mate, and for those for which the mate is not available yet for procreation, it protects them by turning off the sexual impulses. Thank God," I added.

Carlisle burst out in laughter, and actually placed his hands over his mouth attempting to stifle it in an attempt to not wake Nessie.

"Edward, I hate to inform you, but if the smells I've been picking up off Nessie are any clue, your time of reckoning is quickly approaching."

I grabbed my hair in my hands and placed my elbows on the lab table in front of me. "I know, don't remind me. I was attempting to ignore it, hoping for one more year since Nahuel indicated his sisters weren't fertile until they were around six," I mumbled toward the floor.

"Edward, she's half human and you know that there is a wide variety in the ages of maturation. Look at Henry, he already looks fully grown."

"His father is a beast though. He'll probably keep growing," I mumbled.

Visions of Felix ran through both of our minds.

After a few moments I looked back up at him. "Carlisle, promise me something."

He quirked his eyebrow at me and silently said in great humor, "_Yes."_

"Keep me from killing Jacob, please."

"I promise. Well, speaking of killing, let's check on our other little scientific inquiry."

Carlisle rose, going over to a locked cabinet and brought out several petri dishes. Over the years I'd seen too many of Carlisle and Esme's sexual escapades through my gift, so to share this experience with him really shouldn't be that humiliating. Both Esme and Bella had clearly enjoyed the ways in which our 'little friends' had been harvested, so I refused to allow my embarrassment to rule me.

He handed me the one labeled with an E and he took the other with his initial. Within a second, he stated the obvious. "Day forty five and the sperm cells are still active. Is it the same for yours?"

A simple nod was all he needed.

"This settles it. A fertile human female is basically guaranteed to become pregnant if a vampire male has sex with her. Probably the only limiting factor is whether or not they survive intercourse itself. Aro must never know. He'd use this knowledge to wreak havoc."

I agreed. This particular knowledge was better let undiscovered by anyone other than us.

"Is there any reason to continue monitoring this, Edward? If not, I can take them down to the basement and make sure the petri dishes, the wolves' blood, and the slides are destroyed in the incinerator?"

I shook my head, lost in my thoughts for the moment. I felt his hand gently squeeze my shoulder gaining my attention.

"We'll keep Jacob's for comparison when we can access data regarding the other genus, but I'll destroy the rest. I'd lay odds that his is the one you're most interested in anyway. I'll meet you at the SUV."

I quickly cleaned up the lab, making sure that we hadn't left any evidence and then gently rolled the stretcher to where I'd found it. I pulled Nessie in my arms and made my way to Rover. Carlisle was beside me before I'd even finished buckling her in to the seat.

"So we know from your other experiments that forty five days is just the beginning of how long the sperm can stay alive, and that the numerous environments you've exposed your experiments to have had no effect on the viability," Carlisle said, looking back at Nessie as we pulled out of the hospital drive.

"She's sound asleep. She's like Bella was, once she's gone it takes a hurricane to wake her. You can speak freely."

"Actually it's a shame that you can't submit this work as your dissertation. Talk about astounding the medical community," he said, looking out the window with a slight smile.

"Somehow I don't see that as maintaining a low profile. The premise of bio-applications of analysis is fine. Lightner was excited enough with that research."

"Indeed," he conceded in his slightly accented voice.

"I just have to finish up teaching the undergraduate class this week, and make it through my meeting with the dissertation committee on Friday and I'll be done."

"You say that as if you haven't enjoyed it this time around," he teased, knowing full well that wasn't entirely the truth.

"You're quite aware that I've enjoyed the lab, and the new research to which I've had access. But dealing with the undergraduate classes I've had to teach has been interesting."

"I'm sure you've had nothing to do with the increase in enrollment of females in the biology classes at the University. I attempted to dispel that notion for Dr. Lightner when we spoke last. He, of course, disagreed. He told me that if he could convince you to come back as a research professor that the department would be able to argue with the University for more endowments and space. He sees you as his 'golden child,' and I believe he is going to attempt to woo you."

"Pfft… he sees this _face_ as his 'golden child.'"

Carlisle chuckled, enjoying teasing me.

"I don't think you have a lot of room to talk, considering the amount of nurse transfer requests the hospital gets for the emergency room now."

He laughed out loud. "Okay, I'll drop the subject. Have you and Bella spoken about what you want to do about medical school yet?"

"We've talked. Jacob and Bella still have one more year, and I know that Nessie will want to think about college soon. I'm hoping that I can convince her to wait on marrying Jacob until she gets out of college …"

His laughter echoed through the truck, drowning out my words. _Sure… love to see you pull _that _one off. How long did Bella make it out of high school?_

"We had unique circumstances…"

Impossibly, his laughter grew louder. He was taking deep unnecessary gasps of air. Ok, it was funny. I was sounding like Bella in this conversation – attempting to rationalize marriage away. I couldn't even argue that point.

"You know, at least you could be the one to support me here."

He snorted and then patted my shoulder with his hand, attempting to appear reassuring. But just when he almost had himself under control the laughter started again.

"I won't give my permission for the wedding unless he assures me she will attend college," I huffed out.

"That is something I can stand behind, Edward. I won't even attempt to support you in the other, because it isn't going to work. You and I both know that," he smiled over to me, his humor at my obstinacy apparent.

Since he was in such a good mood, I took the moment to propose what Bella and I had discussed.

"Would you consider staying here for another four years, Carlisle? The University Medical School ranked number one for primary care, and number six for research and internal medicine according to the latest U.S. News and World Report stats. I'm sure with a recommendation from Dr. Lightner my application would be considered. Nessie is interested in pursuing a chemistry major. We can get Jenks to produce the necessary documentation like he did for my undergraduate degree, and she can apply at the University. They can live in the cottage, where he'll be close enough to La Push. I know it's a risk. We don't usually stay in one place this long, but it'll give me four more years with her before we have to make a decision that will possibly separate us. If you think it's too much, Bella and I can stay but we just don't want to be away from the family …"

He stopped my uncharacteristic rush of words by putting his hand on my arm. "Edward, it'll be fine. We'd already been discussing possibly buying some land on the Oregon coast somewhere, but Esme would love to remain here. It's close enough to Forks and the Wyoming house that it makes it comfortable. I suggest we put it before the others and see if anyone has objections. I doubt you'll find any, and quite honestly it will make me more comfortable staying near the pack."

"We'll speak with the group then, and if they are amenable to the idea, I'll go ahead and begin the application process for the medical school," I said, pulling down the road toward the house.

Esme met us at the front door. "Edward, bring Nessie inside to sleep. Bella went on to school with Jacob and said she would meet you after your class to ride home. She had to go in early to meet her study group."

I carried Nessie up to one of the guest bedrooms and tucked her in bed. She'd probably sleep most of the day. Several of the copper colored ringlets fell in her face and I gently brushed them back before turning to leave. Esme stood at the door watching me with a gentle smile on her face. She looked like a model standing in the door, but all I could think about was the incredible leader she was for our family, and how much she meant to me.

"What are you grinning about Edward Cullen?" she spoke gently while shaking her head at me.

"You," I said racing over to her and picking her up to hug.

She squeezed me hard in return and then patted the sides of my face. "I'm so proud of you. But before you have me sobbing like a baby, you need to get to school. I believe you have a few more classes to teach before you are freed from the devoted student base you've acquired."

I rolled my eyes at her and finally let her down to the ground. After kissing her forehead, I ran to the house to take a shower, get dressed, and grab my computer and portfolio. Within a few minutes I was driving toward the biology building. One more week of teaching undergrad classes.

Not that I hadn't enjoyed the experience, but the undivided attention of a large group of humans was never my idea of fun. All grad students were required to teach at least one undergrad biology class a semester, and as much as I'd pleaded, it hadn't done any good. The infamous Dr. Lightner could probably even make a vampire flinch if he really tried.

I glided into the room and set up my props before all the students arrived. Several groups of giggling co-eds were already in place. As I heard their thoughts I reminded myself…two more classes. Within just a few more minutes, the classroom was full, and I began reviewing information for the final that would occur during the next class.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, Mr. Professor, you're looking mighty fine in those pants_. Her thoughts hit me at about the same time as her scent wafted to the front of the room. Bella had entered through the door and sat at the back of the room. I was incredibly grateful that I was facing the board because my smile would have given me away. Biology lectures just weren't that interesting. Practical application, however…

_I never knew just how many women were taking your class, Edward. You'll have to fill me in on their thoughts later tonight. Or maybe you can just show me, since you totally ignored me last night for some microscope. The blond in front, she's really staring at your butt. Should I tell her it's much more attractive with the clothes off?_

I turned at the moment to catch her eyes to warn her off her little game, disguising it as a glance around the class for any hands raised in question. Unfortunately, the blond she'd just mentioned was the one who was brave enough to raise her hand. Bella grinned seductively at me as I answered the student's question. I startled when I saw Bella unbutton the top three buttons on her shirt. The valley between her breasts was clearly apparent, but just to make sure that I was aware of the fact; she brushed her fingers across the bared skin as if she was readjusting the shirt. My moan was apparent only to her, and conversely her resulting giggle would only be heard by my ears.

I forced myself to turn back to the board…for my own sanity.

_I just realized that, in a few days, you are going to hold the title of Doctor. Would you be willing to check out a few things for me? I have a few aches that I'm sure you would have just the medicine for. In particular…_

I turned around quickly, calling on another student, attempting to distract Bella. It was a very bad move. She was shrugging out of her jacket, which just so happened to make the gap in her shirt widen out dangerously. I locked down control of my body and, as quickly as possible, I stepped behind the desk. I began picking up various papers to give a plausible excuse for why I would have moved.

_Hmm…bend down like that again. It stretched your shirt across your shoulders. My mouth began watering just imagining the taste_.

Then she played dirty. Suddenly I saw the fantasy in her mind. I was lying on our bed face down. Bella straddled my waist in one of those torturous outfits that Alice helped her purchase. As I shared the fantasy, her outfit solidified into a blue g-string.

She whispered to me, "Do you like that one, Edward? Alice gave it to me just the other day. I've been saving it. Maybe I'll wear it tonight."

Her fantasy continued in our collective conscious. She ran her hands along the muscles of my back, watching them twitch in anticipation. Then she followed along my backbone with her tongue as she slowly lowered her body to mine. Her hands entangled in my hair as she nibbled along my shoulders.

I dropped a pencil, using the excuse to bend down behind the desk.

"Bella, you'd better stop. My mind can pay attention to both you and the students, but my body is all about you," I told her quietly, using the desk to hide the quick movements of my lips, and my body's traitorous reaction.

I stood and realized I'd only made it worse. She had a pen pressed to her lips, and the way she rubbed it across her lips was blatantly erotic. I turned away with a soft hiss when her tongue ran across the tip.

As I continued with the review, she flashed a vision of us entangled in our steaming shower. I was leaning back against the tile as Bella slowly worked her way down my chest, her nails embedded in my thighs holding me still. I gasped softly as her vision had her lips wrapping around the part of me that refused to listen to logic at the moment. Several of the students looked at my back with questioning looks. I, in turn, looked at the clock on the wall. Fifteen more torturous minutes. Surely Bella couldn't do too much damage to my fragile self control.

I was so wrong. By the time I dismissed the class, I was a shuddering mess. She'd sent me pictures of us in about every position we'd ever attempted, usually choosing ones where she was shouting my name or moaning incoherently.

I promised myself that we were going out in the Volvo as soon as Nessie fell asleep this evening. The images she utilized of our time making out in the back seat of the car were definitely ones worth recreating.

She slowly glided towards me as the last student walked out of the classroom. I stood as still as stone as she trailed her fingers up my arm. She continued toward one of the doors behind me. Opening it, she turned toward me.

"What a nice closet you have, Professor Cullen. Oh, and look, there's a way to lock the door from the inside."

It was either a miracle or a sign of her thoughtful planning that she had decided to wear a short skirt to class that day. The silk underwear lay in shreds on the floor as I wrapped her legs around my waist and buried my face in her hair. I moaned, feeling her body surround me as I used the leverage from the wall that I'd forced her against to mesh our bodies, making it impossible to know where one ended and the other began. My fingers wrapped around her small hips, holding her totally immobile so that I could pay her back for the excruciating hour of torture she had just inflicted upon me. Neither of us lasted long the first time.

"Hmm. You know, my physical science teacher didn't give me this kind of attention when I was his student. Perhaps I didn't get the full experience of that class. I think I'll file a complaint," she pondered playfully, once she was able to talk.

A rumble issued from my chest at the thought of anyone touching a hair on her head, and she smiled in satisfaction at her little game. Hmm…the perfect payback was conveniently at hand. I was out the door and back within a second, all my stuff in hand. Bella had taken the time to right her clothes and brush her fingers lightly through her destroyed hair, assuming we were about to depart towards home. So when I locked the door to the closet behind me, she turned toward me questioningly.

"The next class will be here momentarily. You are going to have to be extremely quiet to keep them from hearing you Bella."

Her look was a mixture of horror, incredulousness, and guilty pleasure. Within a moment, I'd laid out several lab coats in the tiny space and had Bella's naked body pinned below mine. I grinned when she threw me her first thought of retribution. I was so much better at being quiet than she was, but it would be close considering she was going to use her gift against me to increase my pleasure. As we heard the class begin to fill the room, I placed Bella's hands over her mouth and began my slow descent down her body with my lips.

A/N: I promise this is the last technical chapter. I had to finish the explanation of the wolves. Why, oh why, didn't I have a professor like this in college?

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please go over and visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. The only way to thank him is to get through this next few chapter, so that we can get to a section in the story he has been dying to write for me. ;)**


	53. Surprise

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

The road of life twists and turns;

And no two directions are ever the same.

It can only reveal itself as it is traveled;

Each turn in the road reveals a surprise.

Yet our lessons come from the journey;

Not the destination.

(Don Williams, Jr. & Unknown)

I'd finally received approval from the dissertation committee and hence received my Ph.D. To celebrate the fact, the family insisted on going to the Wyoming home for a two week vacation as soon as Bella's classes completed. It was utterly ridiculous, considering how many doctorate degrees were held in the family, but Esme, as always, won.

Jacob had been unable to accompany us due to obligations on the reservation. It was by far the longest separation that he and Nessie had ever experienced. Jacob was a chaotic wreck and called numerous times a day to speak with one of us. Bella grew tired of answering the calls and finally gave Nessie her cell, since he and Charlie were the only ones using the connection anyway. Jasper, being witty, changed the ring tone to the first stanza of the song "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon. I was weary of it within a day.

Early summer found the woods around the house teaming with wildlife and color, and although we were limited to the areas we could visit by the warm sunlight, we spent the first few days together as a family. Alice cheated at cards, and Henry obliterated everyone at chess. We had several "knock down drag out" (as Jasper called them) football games, and spent most of the time during the day haunting the woods around the house.

For Bella, Nessie and me, it was an interesting time. Jacob had been an integral part of our little family from the beginning, and his absence left a gaping hole. I enjoyed having Nessie's uninterrupted attention, knowing that within just a few years she would leave us, but even I strangely missed the mutt.

Nessie cried on and off, and it began to worry me. At first I thought it was because Jacob wasn't with us. Then the men were asked to leave for the day to keep from embarrassing her. She'd finally "had her first monthly" as I was primly told by Alice, and the girls requested the day at the house alone. The men didn't have to be asked twice. I willingly left, leaving Bella to sort out the woes of femininity.

Nessie was uncharacteristically quiet that evening when we returned, and I couldn't resist the paternal instinct to check on her when I noticed she had wandered off by herself. She was sitting out back on a bench that Esme had placed just at the tree line. It looked over a small stream that wound its way through the woods and the sound of the water running over the rocks was almost hypnotic. She barely looked up when I sat down beside her. I heard her sniffle, as her thoughts randomly jumped from one subject to another. I tried not to smile when I knew where she was heading.

"I don't like this part of being partially human. It sucks."

There wasn't really anything I could say. This was probably one of those times it was better to just sit quietly. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She started crying again in a few moments and proceeded to soak the front of my shirt in true Bella fashion.

"It is my understanding that it gets better, Nessie," I said, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I sure hope so. I'm an emotional wreck."

"You just take after your mother. She destroyed several of my best shirts in her day."

We both heard Bella's huff of protest from inside the house. It wasn't much, but Nessie let out a tiny chuckle in response.

"Go take a hot bath, Ness. Your mom can rub your back while you fall asleep. I'll stay downstairs so that you can enjoy the privacy."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek before heading back into the house.

Several hours later, I was playing softly on the piano when Bella approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"She's finally asleep," she whispered, just before beginning to run her fingers through my hair, pulling the strands softly.

I groaned, thoroughly enjoying the calming action.

"I can honestly say that I don't regret losing those memories. I suspect that I was just as miserable. Poor thing. She's draped across the side of your bed sound asleep."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sit with me for awhile and let me play for you, Bella," I requested of her.

She grinned and twirled her finger, indicating for me to turn around, but she stayed standing where she could run her fingers through my hair. I played for hours.

Just before dawn, we were joined by Alice.

"Edward, I can't remember the last time I was serenaded all night," she said as she slid in next to me on the bench. "I have to admit that I've missed it. I don't suppose I could talk you into it more often, could I?"

I shook my head, making it very clear that I had better things to do with my time than provide mood music for her and Jasper.

_Okay, you have several decades of catching up to do before I can really harass you._

Alice placed her fingers on the keys and began one of Mozart's piano duets. We were laughing before it was over, attempting to play it on one instrument. Even for us it was difficult as we had to fight over several of the notes. Alice's good nature was infectious, and before long I had her on the couch tickling her mercilessly as Bella looked on in mock impatience.

Our time went quickly, and a week later we were locking up the house and on the road back to Seattle. The phone rang when we were less than an hour away from the houses. Nessie answered it, squealing, and causing Fang to begin yapping. I rolled my eyes at Bella. She laid her hand on mine.

_I was the same way with you. You can't imagine the giggling I did when I would actually get a call from you. Let her have her fun._

My smirk was the only answer. I heard Nessie tell Jacob that we would be home within the hour just before she closed the phone down. Looking into the rear view mirror, Nessie smiling face gave me pause. It was if she had grown up over night on this trip. It wasn't just the fact that she had "become a woman" as Rose kept calling it. She just seemed softer, less angular. It struck me at that moment; she physically looked like Bella did when I'd first met her. The face, well, unfortunately it was all mine.

The caravan pulled into the drive with Esme and Carlisle in lead. Jacob must have been watching out the window because he and Seth both came racing out of the door of their house. Nessie almost ripped the door off the SUV in her haste to get out, and Bella and I followed her at a more leisurely pace, grinning at each other. I'd even missed him, I had to admit.

And then my life changed irrevocably.

Nessie came around the side of the truck, running toward Jacob. He looked at her and came to a standstill, the shock apparent on his face as her scent hit him. I realized in that moment she still carried the smell of her first menstrual cycle. Jacob remained frozen for the moment, confusion over his feelings momentarily clouding his thoughts. I heard him fumble for clarity as he asked himself, "What the hell?" Seeing his look, Nessie stumbled for a moment halfway to him, but then her grin widened as she moved quickly toward him, and we all heard her whisper "finally." Jacob was no longer looking at her as a child.

She leapt into his arms and put her lips to his for the first time. His thoughts shifted instantaneously in response, and he grasped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he returned the kiss. Lust poured off of him as he felt her body plastered against him and the mating instinct roused from its slumber. His feelings for Bella, long ago in the tent, paled in comparison. I had been full of rage then, but the feelings I felt now made it all seem tame.

Faintly, I heard someone roar, and as I was thrown to the ground, I realized belatedly that the livid snarl had come from me. Only one thought was going through my head; I was going to kill him! He was lusting over my baby girl, and I was going to tear him to pieces! I fought hard, snapping at my father and brothers as they restrained me. I heard Emmett's unmistakable laughter, along with Bella screaming "get him out of here" through the roaring in my ears.

The whole time I struggled, I heard everyone's thoughts. Emmett was enjoying the moment. Henry and Seth stood between the pile of bodies I was currently under and Jacob and Nessie, crouched ready to catch me. Carlisle was panicking, having seen the deadly intent on my face. Jasper was attempting to regain control of his emotions. He was overwhelmed by the rage he was feeling off me, the thrill of the fight off Emmett, Carlisle's panic, and Henry and Seth's anticipation. The women, I realized, had formed a second defensive line between us.

And while the drama unfolded, my daughter and her mate continued to kiss feverishly totally oblivious to the scene around them. However, when Jacob pulled her even closer, venom raged through my body and I tore against Carlisle and Emmett. I growled as Emmett wrenched my arms behind me forcefully enough to cause pain. Carlisle grabbed my legs as Emmett grappled my torso and I was quickly being carried through the woods towards the lake. I wrestled against them the entire time, attempting to break free.

"Edward, dude, you're going to have to calm down. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Fuck you!" I swore out, and Emmett bellowed in laughter.

"Carlisle, that has to be a first."

I tried another tack. "Carlisle, I release you from the promise you made me. You don't have to protect him from me."

"Ignore him, Carlisle. If we let him go right now, there will be murder," Jasper's voice carried from beside me and I snarled at his interference and attempts to calm me.

"Jasper, stop with the mood control, you're just making me angrier!" I shouted in irritation.

When we reached the lakeshore, Emmett slammed us to the ground, his body on top of mine, while Jasper sat on my legs.

I panted in frustration. I could still hear Jacob's thoughts. His hands were dangerously close to Nessie's rear end and I could hear in detail exactly what he wanted to do with them. Outraged, I screamed in protest. Jasper yelled Bella's name, and the thoughts of my family suddenly went silent. Mercifully she'd blocked them from me. You would have thought I would have been grateful, but instead it enraged me further. Who would be there to protect her from him?

"Bella!" I bellowed.

"Edward…" Carlisle's calming voice came from beside me, and I forced my eyes open to look at him.

Even I was startled by the face staring back at me through Carlisle's thoughts. I looked almost demonic.

"Edward, he loves her, and you know it. Do you remember how out of control you felt when you realized you loved Bella, when you first desired her…"

My growling interrupted his words, but he waited patiently for me to stop. Emmett and Jasper sat on top of me, enjoying the moment just a little too much.

"…I imagine Jacob's reaction will be a little more controlled the next time."

"Not going to be a next time…I'm going to tear him to pieces," I responded, adamantly.

Carlisle chuckled as he sat down on the ground beside me. "Jasper, call Alice and let her know we are going to be here for a little while."

Emmett and Jasper pinned me for hours as they attempted to rationalize with me. I waited patiently. I was hoping that my forced calmness would fool them. I should have realized that Jasper would be my downfall.

"It isn't going to work, Edward. You can't disguise your true emotions."

Then I felt them tense just a second before I smelled the reason. I grinned in anticipation. I couldn't believe that Jacob was stupid enough to come looking for us. Venom raced to my mouth in expectation. How could he be so gullible? I was pleased, as for once it looked like I was in luck. One good maneuver from me, and I'd be free to tear into him. I began to plot.

His salvation came with the honesty of the thoughts I heard as he made his way to us. He was mortified by the intensity of his sexual reaction. It didn't mean it was going to stop. It just meant that he was disturbed by the sudden onslaught. He was attempting to wrap his mind around the newest gift from his legacy. Mixed in was his concern for me, and what this must also feel like for me. I began sobbing in reaction. How could I hate him, when he was being so decent?

"Are you kidding me, Black? Get out of here," Emmett yelled into the night. "We were just getting him calmed down."

"I have to speak with him, Emmett," his deep baritone voice came from just behind us.

Jacob stepped out of the woods into the small clearing, his eyes instantly finding mine. He came and sat beside Carlisle, just out of reach of my razor sharp teeth.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

Rumbling issued from my chest. It was instinctual and I couldn't help it.

"Edward, I can't control my thoughts, but I will control my actions."

"You're forgetting I've been in this situation with you before," I threw out.

"I don't have a reason to keep Nessie warm, she'll be just fine," he chuckled, remembering out posturing over Bella, in the tent.

"I assume we need to set the ground rules," he added.

"Just one…go away and come back in about four years," I snarled.

I felt my body shake from my brothers' laughing. Even Carlisle joined in.

"I would assume that kissing and holding hands would be acceptable," Jasper offered, attempting to help. "Anything else and you won't have to worry about Edward; I'll kill you," he finished in a sinister voice.

"I've already spoken with Henry about the way to treat Anna and those are the specific parameters I've set as well. It would seem perfectly acceptable to give Nessie and Jacob those same terms," Emmett said, poking at my shoulder in an attempt to get me to respond.

"Fine," I spit out, hoping against hope that they were going to release me.

I felt Emmett begin to shift, but Jacob stopped him, "Um … Emmett, can you keep him that way just a little longer. I think Seth and I are going to go to La Push for the night, just to give him a little more time to cool down."

What they didn't hear was Jacob thinking he needed the time to adjust to his reemerging sexual drives as well. He disappeared into the tree line, and Emmett and Jasper continued to hold me for the next hour ensuring that he had plenty of time to escape. The minute Emmett released me, I jumped to my feet. My father and brothers stood grinning at me. I brushed the grit off my body in agitation.

"You made me promise, Edward," Carlisle smiled while shrugging his shoulders. He was enjoying my discomfort.

Jasper added his too cents saying, "I think it is a fine agreement, Edward. You'll know if he cheats, but honestly I'd be more worried about Nessie than Jacob. She is your daughter, after all."

"Shut up, Jasper," I growled.

Emmett burst out laughing. "I was told to fuck off, so I think we're getting somewhere."

They stayed close to me as we slowly walked back toward the house. When we made the "quad", Jasper and Emmett broke off toward their homes, seeing that I was fine and able to control my feelings. Carlisle stood in front of me, looking directly into my eyes. He didn't say anything for awhile, just staring at me, taking my measure. Finally, he smiled slightly, shaking his head at me, before he engulfed me in a tight hug.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected, Edward. I believe you even let us tackle you, which means you weren't as mad as you could have been. I love you, son. Now go home and fix this."

I turned and was somewhat relieved to realize that Jacob and Seth had disappeared as promised. However, one unexpected presence remained. Leah sat in one of the lounges by the pool, looking up at the darkening sky. At first I thought it would be rude to intrude. Although she'd finally accepted our hospitality and she'd never been impolite, she still kept her distance from us. I was still shaken, and knew I was going to face the music when I walked into the cottage, so I decided to utilize her as a distraction. When I walked up, she gave me a brief smile.

"Sounds like I missed all the fun," she softly said.

I grunted, but then admitted, "I made an idiot of myself."

"And you're using me to postpone the inevitable?" she asked, nodding over at the cabin.

"Exactly," I admitted, settling back into a chair just down from her.

"Wonder if Sam is going to react the same way?"

I looked over at her in question until I remembered the whole collective consciousness thing. Sam would see everything through Gabriel when the time came. I grinned brightly, enjoying the fact I wouldn't be alone.

"Glad I can make you feel better," she said sarcastically, responding to my apparent appreciation of the irony.

"Yes, thank you for putting things into perspective for me. I'm big enough to admit it helps immeasurably."

"And I'm human enough to still find some degree of satisfaction that Sam will have to live with the phenomenon of Gabriel and me," she grinned in satisfaction up at the sky.

"I bet."

_Edward, you might as well come on home. She's waiting up for you._

_Daddy, quit avoiding us with Leah, and get in here!_

Leah saw my grimace and accurately guessed at its source. "You're being paged, aren't you?"

"Yes," I groaned. "Leah, I'll leave you to your dreams of future payback. For now, it seems I must go face mine."

As I entered the door into the cottage, I felt twin sets of eyes glaring at me. They sat side by side on the couch. Fang looked up from between them, and if dogs could talk I'd bet he would be saying, "I'm going to enjoy this."

I leaned back up against the closed door, my hands behind my back.

"Ness, I'm …."

"DON'T YOU DARE, Daddy! Don't you dare try to get out of this by saying sorry! I haven't seen him in over two weeks, and you ran him off," she shouted, and then burst into tears. Big, fat, break-her-daddy's-heart kind of tears…

So I was to be the bad guy. Jacob ran out of here with his tail between his legs, using me as an excuse to deal with his emotions and feelings, but I was to take the higher road and get held accountable for mine. I rolled my eyes and earned Bella's criticism of my actions in the narrowing of hers.

A vision of Carlisle ran through my mind, and I decided to take a master's lead. I walked over and knelt before my wife and daughter, humbling myself before them.

"Renesmee?" I said gently, attempting to garner her attention.

She took a deep breath that was interrupted by hiccups, and Bella handed her another tissue from the box she had to her side. I saw a mound of used ones to the other. Fang rested his chin on his paws looking directly at me. I could swear the damn dog lifted his lip at me, showing his teeth, in support of his female pack members. Traitor…

Nessie blew her nose loudly and then squared her shoulders back to glare at me. I could only imagine how my biological mother must have felt at moments like this … when I attempted to act older than my age and impart sage wisdom. Staring back at me was the feminine version of myself, indignation, teary eyes, and all.

"I was inappropriate and lost my temper. I apologize, truly. Jacob and I have come to an agreement. I can cope with you holding hands, and if you must, kissing," I huffed out the last part, earning a grin from Bella.

Truly, I wished I could just forget about the second option. They would be entirely too close in proximity to accomplish that feat, in my opinion. Then I thought of another parameter that we hadn't even discussed. Jacob had lost his ability to negotiate when he ran like a scared puppy.

"And you are only allowed to go on double dates, with Anna and Henry," I said, grinning internally, until I realized the error of my thinking.

Henry and Nessie together, doing anything, was never the sanest of plans. I'd just bribe Anna somehow to keep them apart. If that didn't work, I'd beg.

"Or one of your uncles and aunts. I won't suggest dates with your mother and me, because trust me; I can't handle it right now. Is that acceptable to you, Bella?" I asked my mate, praying that I would find support here.

I looked up into her face and breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw the twinkle in her eyes and crook to her lips.

"Your dad will be fine, Nessie. If you and Jacob want to go out with us, it'll be fun. I'll keep him under control," she said as she tapped the side of her temple.

I moaned in defeat, knowing that I was about to experience a whole new definition of Hell…going on dates with the big bad wolf and little red riding hood.

Jacob, Nessie, Anna, and Henry initiated my torture the next weekend. Rose was never prouder than the moment Henry drove his fully restored dark blue Shelby Super Snake out of the garage with Anna in the passenger seat. The car looked every inch the priceless collector's item that it was, and Emmett (being Emmett) had given the car a final flourish by adding a license plate ring that read "Yes, It Is, And No, You Can't."

Henry had only been able to take it out one time previously, and that was the inaugural run that he'd done with his mom by his side. Appropriately, Anna was the second person allowed to ride in it, with Emmett eagerly awaiting his third place ranking. As he maneuvered the car out of the driveway with Anna at his side, the look of ecstatic pleasure on Henry's face brought a bright sheen to the eyes of the females of our family. They were just happy that Anna would finally be able to experience a relationship with him.

Nessie and Jacob followed them in the Ferrari, and she blew me a kiss as I stood outside to watch her go on their first date. Jacob had come to the door to escort her to the car. To his credit, he had asked my permission first before asking Nessie out to the movies. He stood stoically, waiting for me to answer him. When I could finally force the affirmative answer out, he grinned slightly. "You're doing fine, Edward, and I promise I'll never make you regret giving me permission to court Renesmee."

As soon as they were out of the drive, Emmett and I immediately followed, ignoring Bella and Rosalie's protests. We shadowed as best as we could throughout the movie, Jacob's dinner, and the stroll in Pike Place Market. The boys scored major brownie points when they purchase roses for the girls, and Emmett punched me in the shoulder in reaction, proud of Henry's manners. When I heard them make the decision it was about time to return home, Emmett and I raced back to our cabins to relax on our sofas with our fuming wives.

I sat frozen beside Bella as Jacob kissed Nessie goodnight on the front porch, and then walked to his cabin. I relaxed with a sense of satisfaction as she finally entered through the door. Then, after a perfect retelling of the night to her mother, she softly kissed my cheek and said, "Daddy, stay down wind next time. We could smell you."

As Bella slapped her knee in humor, I grumbled under my breath. We could hear Nessie giggling as she closed the door to her room.

"What?" I said to Bella as she shook her head at me.

"Just give it up, Edward. Obviously they tried very hard to not let you ruin the evening, even going so far as to cover their thoughts from you. Jacob and Henry are perfect gentleman with the girls, and I'll throttle you if you follow them again."

Nessie's "Thanks, mom" made me fume … well, at least until we heard Nessie's deep breathing soon afterward and Bella moved to nibble just behind my ear.

A few weeks later, on Father's Day, Nessie and Bella surprised me with a custom made Martin's Bearclaw Spruce guitar. Nessie indicated with a grin that this was something that I could take anywhere to woo Bella. I was well aware of how expensive the gift was, and started to argue, but it only took one glance from Bella (along with the word 'Shakespeare' echoing from her mind to mine) to shut me up. I became more adept at the instrument throughout the summer months sitting by the pool with the family.

Although I was prepared to remain grumpy and resentful about the fact that Nessie and Jake held hands at all times, I couldn't find any fault with his manners. His thoughts were something entirely different, and Bella became proficient at distracting me or forcing me away from the scene whenever she saw the pained look come across my face. We did finally begin to accompany them on outings, and the love that was apparent between them made my acceptance of the gentle affections more tolerable. Henry followed suit with his actions, and we were ecstatic as Anna glowed with contentment.

As summer turned into fall, I realized that Nessie had finally caught Alice's bug, desiring a big production for her birthday. She'd called every one of the friends and family, inviting them to the party at least a month ahead of time. We'd teased her about the early notice, but she'd snorted saying, "I want them to have plenty of time to plan."

The acceptance of the invitations was immediate and overwhelming. Everyone promised to be there. Esme and Carlisle suggested going back to the Forks house for the event, which would give us much more privacy. The acres we owned in Seattle worked fairly well for our family unit, but adding in a crowd of guests (not all of which shared our lifestyle) had the potential for disaster. Charlie, Sue and the wolves' mates would be fine with them, having already been exposed to our motley group before, but it would be better to keep them away from other humans as much as possible.

Emmett and Jasper flew across the world gathering everyone, and in the days before the party we spent hours shuttling our friends from the airport to the house. The only disappointment was that Huilen came by herself; Nahuel was off chasing down a new rumor regarding his sisters. The house burgeoned with happiness as Nessie basked in the glory of everyone's attention. Returning home from the shuttle responsibility, Emmett spent the next day building a perfect play list, and on the morning of the party he had the house vibrating from the music.

Nessie had specifically asked for no presents. Instead, she'd requested that donations be made to the building of a new clinic on La Push. She hadn't let go of her experience with Gabriel easily. In the midst of the dancing though I caught sight of her hands raised in beat to the music as she danced with Henry. Being her parents and her love, Jacob, Bella, and I ignored her request, and I saw our gift glittering at her wrist.

Jacob had cornered me one evening just several weeks prior to discuss Nessie's birthday present. He wanted to give her a bracelet similar to the one he'd given to Bella. Instead of a wolf, Jacob had carved a piece of black onyx into the shape of a raven. It was amazing to think that he could create such a delicate carving with his huge hands. I would have believed it to be difficult for him to hold such a small piece of stone and create the exquisite piece, but that was exactly what he did.

He went on to explain that the Quileute had many tales of Raven. He was an important character in their folklore, utilized to teach the legends of the people, and to instruct young children in the culture. Raven brought light to the people and provided for them. Conversely, he was also known as the trickster, constantly in trouble from playing tricks on his family. Jacob explained that Nessie personified the Raven for him in so many ways. I saw his point as I thought of Nessie at Old Quil's feet, listening and absorbing everything she could about the people that she now thought of as her family. And we all knew just how much trouble she and Henry caused with their quizzical and mischievous natures.

Jacob had been concerned about my reaction to him giving Nessie a piece of 'real' jewelry, but seeing the beautiful, tiny black bird cradled in Jacob's hand I couldn't refuse. I did however insist on buying the bracelet this time, and I had the jeweler attach the Raven securely. With Jacob's permission, Bella and I followed a symbolic precedent by attaching our own charm, a heart shaped sapphire.

Perhaps because we were all having such a good time…perhaps because the music was just so loud…perhaps because I'd been listening to the jumbled thoughts of so many in one location…or just perhaps because life always seemed to throw me a curve ball…whatever the reason, I didn't hear them until they were almost on us.

The Volturi.

They were so close! Why hadn't Alice detected them? I sorted through the thoughts of the approaching vampires, searching for Aro's distinctive mental voice. I found it quickly. Smug and triumphant, he was hiding nothing, basking in anticipation of a moment that was the culmination of a plan years in the making.

And then I saw the reason he was here.

The grief almost crippled me. How could I have been so wrong? Our family was about to be shattered once more. Jasper gasped as I bent forward in pain.

I froze in panic for a second as the family stared at me.

"Volturi. Here. Now." I stuttered out as I ran toward the back door. There was no more time to explain. I grabbed Rose and literally threw her to Garrett.

"Whatever happens, don't let her go," I commanded. Though his mind raced with questions, he complied immediately and locked her to his chest. Rose was furiously demanding an explanation, but there was no time. Jasper was behind me in an instant

Leah started grabbing the humans and children, shepherding them into the house. I felt the fine vibrations as she changed and knew she probably had them backed into a corner, standing guard over them. Charlie protested her action, but quieted at Sue's request. Leah would fight to the death protecting Gabriel and the others.

Sam hit a speed-dial button on his phone and said only two words "Cullens, now!" as we raced across the yard. Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Sam, Jasper and I formed the first line of defense as the horror descended upon us. Coming out of the forest line was the entire Volturi guard in ceremonial formation. Behind them, the horde of witnesses stood in a loose grouping at the tree line. It was an eerie moment of Déjà Vu; almost all of our party guests had stood with us in the clearing that day long ago, and were now ranged to our left and right, crouched in preparation for battle. Wolf intermixed with vampire as before.

Emmett growled as Henry stepped beside him. "Dad, it's too late. They already know I'm here."

I heard Alice's gasp from behind me, and she mumbled, "How did they get around my visions?"

Even as she said it, I saw the answer. Three telltale heartbeats echoed from within the ranks of the Volturi guard, too fast and regular to be human. They were concealed beneath robes of grey, but that concealment couldn't hide the dark skin and eyes

Nahuel's sisters. They had been acquired, not destroyed, used as cloaking devices against Alice, one staying near Aro and Caius at all times. I heard Aro's thoughts as he smirked at me from between Felix and Demetri, gloating over his preparation.

_As I told you, young Edward...calmly and carefully. Nothing is gained by haste. I always win in the end._

Aro's thoughts gave everything away; his need for an audience had shown itself yet again, even though I was the sole spectator to this private show. I gritted my teeth helplessly as I saw just how thoroughly this trap had been prepared for us.

The eyes of the Volturi were glued on Henry. Alec was the sole exception. He glared at Bella.

Caius forced his gaze away from Henry, seeking out Carlisle standing beside me. In an unprecedented move, he stood as the authority. He held his hands up in supplication. "Peace, Carlisle. We do not come to judge or accuse you. There is a matter of the law that must be resolved, and we require you as witnesses."

Aro jerked his arms from Demetri and Felix's grasp. I heard a chorus of gasps from behind and beside me at the belated realization that Aro had been under restraint.

"I fail to see the problem, Caius," Aro said. His eyes settled on Henry again, and they glared at each other. Henry squared his shoulders in preparation for the coming blow, and Aro grinned as he announced to the gathering, "I'm here to claim my son."

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please go over and visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. Thank him, please!**


	54. Anguish

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

For my part, whatever anguish of spirit it may cost,

I am willing to know the whole truth;

to know the worst and provide for it.

Patrick Henry

_Aro jerked his arms from Demetri and Felix's grasp. I heard a chorus of gasps from behind and beside me at the belated realization that Aro had been under restraint._

"_I fail to see the problem, Caius," Aro said. His eyes settled on Henry again, and they glared at each other. Henry squared his shoulders in preparation for the coming blow, and Aro grinned as he announced to the gathering, "I'm here to claim my son."_

There was a moment of silence that was heavy with portent. Then Caius spoke. "Aro, you will be silent."

Aro obliged without protest, schooling his expression into a featureless mask. But there was no disguising the smug triumph in his thoughts.

"Dad," Henry spoke to Emmett.

"Yes," both Emmett and Aro responded, causing my family to tense in indignation.

Henry ignored Aro and spoke to Emmett, "I'm going back inside, and I'm taking Mama with me. I'll come back out as soon as our uninvited guests leave."

He turned his back on the Volturi and walked into the house as if he had not a care in the world. I knew differently; his thoughts were raging. Jasper and I were the only one that knew his fear. The others just thought he was being Henry, bold rashness and all. Emmett's lips curled in amusement, and we all heard Rose's strangled sob when he took her from Garrett's arms.

I saw through Sam's mind that the others were close. Brady, Collin, and the seven other wolves raced into the yard behind us and quickly joined the line, snarling and snapping in anticipation. They were no longer juveniles, and had grown in size comparable to the older members. We were all here, and we were ready to fight.

Vladimir and Stefan filled in the spot where Henry had stood, their presence in the front of the line a marked change from their attitude in our first confrontation, standing to the rear in morbid fascination and anticipation. Caius narrowed his eyes at them in annoyance, but Marcus' anger flared. Jasper and I both faltered for a moment from his feelings and thoughts. The man was in pain.

Caius stepped forward slowly, turning to the aside so that he could address both our family and the Volturi witnesses. His attitude was formal and composed, but his thoughts dripped with gleeful malice as he saw his revenge close at hand. I knew in that moment that Caius and Aro had planned it all. His show of neutrality was all a part of the ultimate plan.

"Four years ago, subsequent to our previous mission here in Forks, Aro engaged in a sexual indiscretion with a human woman. This action resulted in a hybrid child. The woman and child were abandoned when Aro returned to Volterra. The law is clear that a vampire is responsible for the care of his offspring until such time as that offspring is judged able to control their own behavior and abide by the law. For the Volturi, the law is paramount, above all else in importance. Therefore, it is an especially difficult duty that is placed before us. One of our own has transgressed the law, and we must convene court to examine the evidence against him."

Caius then turned to Carlisle. "With your permission, we will have our tents erected for the day, and begin the judicial process as soon as the third elder arrives. Carlisle, you would have been our first choice to stand in Aro's stead. However, you and your family are required as witnesses, and therefore you are ineligible. In the interests of impartiality, we have requested Amun's presence to serve as the third member of the tribunal."

I heard Benjamin and Tia's thoughts. They were extremely anxious hearing this announcement, remembering Amun's abandonment at the last gathering. I'd read Benjamin's thoughts during our visits. The relationship between he and his maker was strained, and he knew that Amun placed most of the blame on us. Had Benjamin not insisted on staying to witness for us the last time, Amun believed he would have been able to remain out of the sight of the Volturi. Amun would not be a neutral party. It didn't matter either way; it was all an elaborate ruse.

My father nodded his head, granting permission. He was giving us time to speak, and plan.

"Felix, Demetri," Caius commanded, "have the guards set up Aro's tent first and then convey him and Sulpicia there. He'll be under your supervision until further notice."

As he turned and secured Aro's arm, Felix had the audacity to wink at Bella, who stood directly behind me.

"Caius, one moment," Carlisle spoke gently. "We were involved in a family celebration upon your arrival. There are humans present, all of whom are under the protection of our treaty with the Quileute tribe. We demand safe passage for them, as well as the prohibition of hunting activities in the area, pursuant to maintain both the treaty and the law."

"I understand the dictates of the law, Carlisle," Caius answered with a slight sneer of his lip, and then he raised his voice to address the Guard and the witnesses. "No human is to be _**touched**_ during our sojourn here."

Aro's laughter echoed across the way in response to Caius' emphasis on the word 'touched.'

No one moved from the line of defense as the Volturi began to retreat, setting up several small tents on our lawn. Sam ordered the others to stay in line, and then said to me. _Edward, we need to talk. The rest will stay here and protect us._

I nodded, letting him know I agreed. I placed my hand on Carlisle's arm and squeezed gently. Jacob, Seth, and Sam followed my family, leaving Paul in charge of the line of wolves on the lawn. I heard Sam's warning to Paul to stand guard only, and to remain calm. Paul's snarky comment wasn't worth repeating. We entered the home with our friends directly behind us.

Charlie stood at the window looking out over the yard. "How in the world did you keep all this a secret from me last time" he said, his eyes on the mass of vampires on the lawn.

"Charlie, we've arranged for you and Sue to leave and go home. Would you be willing to escort the others with you?" Carlisle questioned.

"We're not leaving," several voices rang out in unison, drowning out Charlie's similar response. The mates had made a decision. We would stand unified.

Alice returned with clothing for the wolves, and within seconds, Jacob, Seth, and Leah joined the group in human form. Sam stayed as Alpha so that the wolves outside could hear our conversation.

Numerous glances were directed at Henry as he stood rigidly at the window, uncharacteristically quiet. Anna was lodged under one arm, and Rose clung to him under the other. Jasper started toward them, sensing his distress, when Henry's dead voice stopped him.

"How long has he been planning this, Uncle Edward? What did you hear?"

I hesitated, gathering my thoughts before speaking. "I didn't see everything, but I saw enough. He's been planning this practically since the moment he left Forks last time."

Henry's mind was moving at the speed of light, calculating and processing and deducing. "In hindsight, it makes perfect sense. Because of the parity of strength between us and them, he knew that he would never be able to engage in all out war without heavy loses on both sides. He lusts after your gifts too much to destroy you, if at all possible. Because of what happened last time, he also knew that he would be unable to justify an attack without risking the loss of the Volturi's…credibility."

The tone of his voice clearly indicated his scorn at the idea of Aro having credibility.

"So before he leaves Washington, he impregnates my biological mother. He knew that if she actually conceived and I was born, then I would come to your attention. If Sam and Jacob hadn't found me, I can only imagine the result if I had been left to follow my instincts. He knew you would immediately investigate any abnormal activity in Seattle, even if only to eliminate any pretense for the Guard to come back. He played on your compassion, knowing that you would be unable to destroy me, and he anticipated that you would incorporate me into the family. He believes that he and Caius will be able to manipulate this hearing and that I will have to return with him. Once I'm there, he knows that he has you at his whim. The fact that he gets to hurt all of you in the process is just an added bonus."

"Historically, it's a common tactic; a ruler would insure the loyalty of his vassals by holding a hostage, someone of value, whose life the vassal would be unwilling to risk. Plus, there is an additional benefit; he'll have access to everything that's been said or done in my presence since the moment I was born. You remember the rumors about Aro having an informer in our midst? They were all true. It was me. The perfect spy, one who had no idea he was a spy."

"He designed and implemented a perfect plan to place you under his control, then sat back patiently to watch it unfold. You'll never attack the Volturi while I'm there, and if they are ever under attack you won't hesitate to come to their defense. He'll have a hold over us without having to constantly watch his back or manage you. As long as he has me under his control, he controls all of you. He truly believes that he will be able to convert me to his way of thinking as soon as he gets me back to Volterra."

Carlisle looked over at me and I nodded slightly. Henry, with his brilliant and perceptive mind, had perfectly summarized what I had seen and heard through Aro's thoughts.

"And that's just the short term…" Henry trailed off, staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Seth prompted.

Henry was quiet for a long moment. "Aro is over three thousand years old. We think in terms of months or years, but someone that old must think in terms of decades or even centuries. He wants our gifts incorporated into his guard, and since he can't have them right away, he's planning for the future. With me bound to him, there is an implicit connection to the rest of you. He has all the time in the world to pick the family apart piece by piece and take what he wants."

Then a spike of fear passed through his thoughts. "Uncle Edward, do you remember the night you and Uncle Jasper told me about the Volturi?"

My thoughts traveled back to that night, years ago, and I remembered Henry's amazing grasp of the situation. And his prediction of whom the Volturi's first targets would be.

"_I bet he didn't want Grandpa Carlisle," Henry noted, staring at the wall intently._

_This statement drew both my and Jasper's gazes. _

_Noticing our looks, he clarified, "Him and Grandma Esme are the glue that hold us together. If I were trying to defeat us, that would be my first action. _

Jasper stiffened in realization as well, his thoughts returning to that night. _Of course._

"You can't let it happen," Henry said forcefully. "It would tear the family apart."

"Then we fight," Seth growled.

The thoughts in the room reflected my amazement at hearing such words spoken in a deadly tone coming out of Seth's mouth. Eleazar spoke at that moment, attempting to be a voice of reason.

"We must discuss this rationally, Seth. I agree with your sentiment, but no good decision is made in haste. Let's all sit down."

The groups organized around each other. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, and Carmen rallied around Eleazar as he took a chair. Benjamin and Tia sat to their side. Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam took one of the couches and the Amazons stood behind them, with Huilen, Peter and Charlotte at their side. Nessie stood wrapped in Jacob's arms, but her gaze was fixed across the room on Henry's motionless form.

Seth, Sam and Leah ushered Charlie, Sue, and the wolves' mates to the other couches, making them sit. Vladimir and Stefan went to Nessie and Jacob's side. Emmett stepped behind Henry placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Jasper, Alice, Bella and I stood together as Carlisle took a chair across from Eleazar, pulling Esme onto his lap as he began speaking.

"I don't expect us to have much time; Aro will have planned to have Amun here quickly. The basis for their argument will be that Aro is Henry's father…"

Carlisle's words were drowned out by hissing from Rose and Henry. Our father had to speak loudly to get them to calm.

"Rose, Henry, I use that term in the loosest possible sense, and I agree with your reactions entirely, but now is not the time to squabble over terminology."

"How does the law for your kind differ from that imposed by humans?" Leah asked of Carlisle. Her mind was running through scenarios from law school, visiting notions such as abandonment and child custody laws. I was impressed that she was actively participating in the strategy.

"Those premises won't apply here, Leah," Carlisle responded. "Our laws center around keeping the secret of our existence from humans, and the responsibility of a vampire to their progeny is part and parcel of that. Destruction of a negligent vampire is almost immediate."

"Then why haven't they destroyed Aro already?" Emily asked, clearly puzzled.

"The Volturi are big on upholding the law, and that means the accused gets a 'fair' trial," I answered. "Normally the trial would just be Aro touching the witnesses and gathering all the information he needs to make a decision. In this case, since he is the one on trial, they have to go through all the motions. I'm certain he's given them some excuse. He and Caius have had years to plan this. His mind was focused on his victory, at successfully surprising us, but he slipped long enough for me to hear what Henry deduced."

"Is there any chance that Aro isn't Henry's father, Edward?" Esme asked, in a marginally hopeful voice.

Images of Henry's mother with Aro ran through my mind, his seduction of her…scenes that I would rather forget. He'd sent Demetri and Felix into the city with the charge to look for any unusual occurrences or troublemakers. Upon their return each evening, he would find some excuse to touch them. Felix's attraction to Lucy was her downfall, as Aro fell victim to the lure of the substitute Bella as well. He'd even called her Bella during the act, fantasizing in his mind, while telling her a partial truth, that it meant "Beautiful" in Italian. Lucy had almost died in Aro's arms several times, never knowing how close he'd come to sinking his teeth into her neck.

I shook my head sadly, and heard Rosalie begin to sob against Henry. Within the blink of a human eye, Emmett was holding Anna and Henry had wrapped his arms around his mother. She clutched at the front of his shirt as he gently told her "It's going to be okay."

"We feel responsible for this misunderstanding," Vladimir spoke up looking at Stefan.

"We thought you knew to whom we referred when we spoke of Henry's father," Stefan murmured.

"It is irrelevant now, but just which one of the Volturi did you assume was the sire?" Vladimir questioned.

"I would have bet on the big guy," Charlie answered, looking over to Henry.

"Felix?" Stefan said in a shocked voice. "That child over there has more intelligence in his little finger than Felix possesses in all of that distended body."

"Charlie is correct, though," Carlisle replied. "It has been our assumption all along that Henry was Felix's son."

I remembered the moment that Stefan and Vladimir had first seen Henry.

_The two turned to each other with smiles of delight. Vladimir turned to Carlisle and spoke in his feathery voice, "All these years we have believed you to be quite the pacifist Carlisle."_

_Stefan picked up the conversation seamlessly, "But now we are beginning to see you in a totally different light. Who would have guessed you would be such a strategist, instead?"_

_Carlisle turned to them, puzzled. I was at an advantage as I saw their thoughts. They both were seeing a vision of the Volturi Chamber with Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting at their thrones. The chamber was crowded; visiting vampires floating about the chamber, mixed with the various Guard members. Felix was clearly visible standing just behind Aro. _

_Vladimir and Stefan breathed simultaneously, "The resemblance, quite striking."_

_Vladimir looked to Stefan before turning to Carlisle, "We really must visit you more often, Carlisle. These visits are proving to be quite stimulating."_

I'd been too consumed with other things to consider the possibility that my assumption had been wrong. They'd known all along that Henry came from royalty…Micul Print, The Little Prince; their gift of _The Prince_, by Machiavelli; their joy at finding him in our presence. It all made sense. They cared for Henry now, but then they'd almost seen his presence as a tactical advantage. Which, in a way, he was. Aro's Trojan Horse.

"It would have made little difference to you either way…" Stefan began, but was then interrupted by Henry.

"Because they love me for _me_, not for what I can be _used_ for." He all but swore out.

"Exactly!" Rose snarled. "You're _my_ son, and I love you! They'll take you away over my _burning pile of ashes!"_

Henry's face hardened as he considered his mother and her conviction against the forces arrayed out on the lawn. "Mom, Dad, I love you both more than I can say, and I know you would both fight to the death to protect me, and I would do the same for you. I haven't given up on the trial, but Aro has had years to put this together. We barely have minutes."

He squeezed his eyes shut and his face contorted as he considered his next statement. "If the verdict is that I have to go with Aro, you _have_ to let me go.

"NEVER!" Rose roared, and she buried her head against her son's chest, wrapping her arms around him with all her considerable strength.

Henry's eyes met Emmett over the top of his mother's head. He did not speak, but the look that passed between them spoke volumes. Emmett said nothing.

I, however, was the recipient of his private thoughts.

_Uncle Edward, I'll be fine, but I can't even think of doing this if my family isn't safe. Mama isn't going to let me go. You have to stop her. Promise me you'll protect them, and in return I promise I will come home. As soon as I can, I'll find a way._

"How will the court be conducted, Carlisle?" Zafrina asked from between her sisters, reclaiming my attention.

Carlisle's face showed the strain he felt, while he answered her. "In Volterra, the Volturi bring the witnesses before them in the great chamber. Once the evidence is held they make a decision, and justice is immediate. However, they are just as adept at holding court at a moment's notice, as you saw from the last time they visited Forks. They've brought the witnesses to insure that we will participate, but they are immaterial. The decision regarding Aro's fate will be made by Caius, Amun, and Marcus, and it will be final."

I heard the excitement outside and felt Bella flex slightly. She was testing her shield, in response to the increased noise, probably making sure that the wolves outside and all of us inside were protected.

_Sam, the other one has arrived. Several vamps just brought him and a female into the tent with Caius and Marcus. _

Our reprieve had come to an end. We hadn't even had time to strategize. I couldn't help but feel pleased that Caius mentally shied away from coming close to the wolves as they stood in a defensive line between us. His movements, however, didn't reveal his hesitancy. He strode to within a few feet of them.

"Amun has arrived, Carlisle. We do not wish to prolong this process unnecessarily. The sooner we can come to a resolution, the sooner justice can be delivered and we can settle our concerns and depart."

We had no problems hearing him, but had to explain to the humans present. A sense of panic invaded the room. I wanted to scream when I saw Henry slowly scan each face present, committing them to memory. I saw him make the decision just as he strode from the room carrying Rose. He refused to cower. In addition to his mother, he picked up a chair from the porch and carried it across the yard. He sat the chair down underneath a tree and lowered himself into it, settling Rose in his lap. He raised his eyebrow at the three elders standing as authority just to the other side of the wolves.

"I would say let the trial begin, but since this is clearly a mockery of justice, perhaps charade or travesty would be more appropriate," he said to the group, caring little if he upset them.

Emmett and Anna stepped behind him. Without the others seeing, Emmett tugged slightly on Henry's hair in warning. Henry let out a slight puff of air in reaction and secretly grabbed his father's hand for the briefest of moments in reconciliation. He arched his eyebrows toward the Volturi in challenge but remained quiet. Aro, with an almost identical expression on his face, stood across the meadow, Sulpicia at his side, Renata behind him.

_Isn't my son beautiful, Edward? Amazing, isn't it, the feelings that course through your body when you realize that such a remarkable creature belongs to you. Is that how it feels for you when you look upon the visage of your lovely daughter? _

I knew sooner or later he would begin this particular brand of torture. It was too much for him to curtail.

_And Bella…I must say, she grows lovelier every time I have the privilege of seeing her. Henry's mother was but a poor substitute in comparison, but I must say that she did breed me a fine son._

He was trying. I had to give him credit. I wondered how graphic he was going to get before he realized, it wasn't going to work. Mercifully, I heard Marcus' thoughts, just before he called my name, drawing my attention away from the devil in front of me.

"For our first witness we call Edward Cullen."

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please go over and visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. Thank him, please!**


	55. Torture

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

You can chain me,

you can torture me,

you can even destroy this body,

but you will never imprison my mind.

Mohandas Gahndhi

"_For our first witness we call Edward Cullen."_

This was an unexpected turn of events. I wouldn't have thought I'd be called at all, much less as the first witness, but then I read Caius' thoughts. He was going to exploit me in the same manner Aro had utilized in the past. I would be the recipient of questions, but more importantly, I would serve as the court's mind reader.

"Charles," Caius said, gesturing toward the line of witnesses, and the sandy haired man's gaze jerked toward the elder in response. "Your services are also required. We must trust that what is being spoken is the truth. Please step forward, so that your skills may be utilized."

From Caius' tone, it was clear that this was not a request. Makenna looked at her mate in concern. It was a smart move on Caius' part, because I would have lied if I thought it would do any good. Marcus, Caius, and Amun looked at me from across the line of wolves and it was evident that they expected me to step forward and leave the safety of our "guard dogs" (as Aro was calling them in his mind). As I strode forward past the wolves, Paul whined and turned sideways to block me. _I don't trust them. _

Bella grabbed my shirt from behind.

I would have laughed at their protectiveness had the situation been any different. Bella used my moment of contemplation to grab my hand.

_I'm going with you if you cross that line. And you aren't going to convince me any otherwise, so don't try._

I laid my hand on Paul's shoulder, letting him know to allow us through. The contact caused considerable rumbling throughout the Volturi, and I remembered Victoria's reaction when she saw Seth's tail brush across my shoulders during that fight so long ago. Many of the Volturi Guards and witnesses were extremely uncomfortable with our association with the wolves. Even with the clarity provided last time, many still thought of them as werewolves.

Aro grinned in anticipation when Bella and I stepped through the wolves. The Volturi were arrayed so that I stood facing them, while Charles stood nervously to one side, at right angles to both groups.

"Edward, we'll begin with your questioning but afterward, we require your presence as well to disclose any information that a person may conceal. In order to provide a fair and equitable trial we'll count on Charles to indicate whether or not you are providing full disclosure.

"It may seem asinine but we will start with basic questions. Your name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Your sire?

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Your status in this organization?"

Caius was attempting to subtly point out our differences and discredit our lifestyle, as Afton had in New Orleans. On the surface, this was a trial for Aro, but Caius was going to utilize the opportunity to throw subtly disparaging comments at our family if at all possible.

_Careful, Edward. _Bella indicated, sensing the same ploy.

"I am his son," I replied simply.

Cauis' livid face turned to Charles, as if seeking confirmation.

"I will notify you if any of his statements are untruthful," Charles volunteered, bravely.

I looked back to the three standing before me and realized that Marcus was distracted. He was staring at Henry and what I heard was astounding. For the moment, joy warred with sorrow. Marcus had seen Didyme as a human, before Aro had changed his sister. Visions of her, ran through my mind and I saw what the Romanians meant by the family resemblance. Lucy had subtle influences in her son's face, but Henry clearly resembled his paternal aunt, in more ways than one, considering the laughter and joy that Henry had brought to our lives. Marcus's deep depression lightened as he gazed at Henry, as if seeing a ghost of his love.

"I asked your status in this organization, Edward. You indicated a human relationship. Answer the question," Caius spit out sarcastically.

"We are not an organization, as you are well aware. We willingly coexist together as a family. We are not bound by hierarchy and regulations. We choose to stay together."

_He is attempting to determine the rank order. I wonder if he is attempting to decipher who to take out next after Carlisle. _Bella's thoughts filled my head.

"Perhaps I should ask my question in this manner," Caius continued. "You are Carlisle's first 'child,' correct?"

"That is correct."

"As all the participants are aware, you are the biological father of another hybrid, a hybrid whose existence caused a rift in the long standing relationship your father had with the Volturi …"

I tensed at his reference to Nessie's existence being a problem, but calmed myself realizing he was attempting to bait me at the exact moment that Bella squeezed my hand in warning.

"…During our last visit with your family, we became aware of the existence of several other hybrids. Since that time, we've offered positions within our organization to the aforementioned hybrids, and this has been met with enthusiasm on both sides. It is apparent that hybrids mature into successful vampires, with appropriate respect for our authority. However, we also know that the maturation of a hybrid is different than the process of a newborn. Would you please repeat the information regarding the growth of these unique creatures provided to us by the other hybrid during our last visit?"

_So this is how they are going to prove he needs to leave, by using the fact that Henry hasn't fully matured yet. _Bella surmised quickly.

"Nahuel testified to the fact that he was approximately one hundred and fifty years old, and that he reached maturity at about seven years after his birth, being fully grown at that point. He went on to explain that he hadn't changed since that time."

"Renesmee turned what age today, Edward?" Amun asked.

I heard Bella gasp beside me at the reminder of the day, but truly I was more interested in what I heard from Aro.

_I was beginning to think that we had missed out on our opportunities to find you all together, Edward. Your daughter and my son haven't insisted on their traditional soirees in several years. When word reached us of this celebration, I knew my time had come. I was afraid that we would have to lose our opportunity at a crowd and just visit your home in Seattle. Such a lovely place from the satellite images I've been able to see. Either way, isn't it poetic that today began your family so many years ago with Renesmee's birth and Isabella's change, and so it will start mine as Henry joins Sulpicia and me?_

"Renesmee turns five years old today," I answered, ignoring Aro's taunts.

"And Henry, his age?

"We celebrate his birthday on February 1st. He turned four this past February."

"You are unclear as to his date of birth?" Amun asked. He was still angry with us for Benjamin, but he knew his part. He was playing his role as prescribed.

"We only know a general timeline, but the coroner assigned the date of Lucy's death as February 1st."

Marcus spoke for the first time. "Edward, Aro asserts that he is the biological father of Henry. You've read his mind. We need to know if this claim has merit."

Marcus' anxiously awaited my answer. Unlike Aro and Caius, he had something other than power in mind. Even though it would establish Aro's right, I couldn't deny the information. My fingers went to the bridge of my nose in distress. Bella moved in closer to me, providing comfort as she recognized the sign of my stress.

"Aro was intimate with Lucy. I don't know for how long, or when, just that he was."

Marcus' face glowed with happiness for a brief second. "We can establish the timelines, Edward. Aro remained in Seattle when we left you last, and he returned to Volterra several days after the rest of us."

_Some of the most difficult days of my life, Edward. I've never strayed from my wife, since the moment I first put my lips to her neck. _

I started, realizing that Aro had chosen his mate as a human. He grabbed Sulpicia's hand in response to my gaze.

_Yes, Edward. I chose Sulpicia as you chose Bella. Of course, I didn't put up as much of a fuss as you, but my dedication is the same. I must admit your little wife has been the first temptation to enter our marriage. I remembered Bella's smell, through your memories, during my indiscretion. As you saw, it provided such enlightenment and spontaneity to the moment. I was so close at times to experiencing the infamous succubus experience. Your Tanya intrigues me as well, how she continuously participates in that lifestyle I'll never understand._

_It is inevitable, you know, you standing by my side or your death. Bella is my key, either to controlling you or to making someone else within my ranks happy. _

His gazed flickered over to Felix for a moment.

_I don't believe Sulpicia would accept a second wife, however common it may be in some societies, so I'll have to forego my guilty pleasure. Of course, it will be difficult for Isabella to get over your loss; I anticipate Chelsea will have to focus on her for awhile to build the relationship with Felix. She'll have to catch her at times with her shield down. In your honor, I will give Chelsea free reign, and ample time to accomplish that task. She's been marginally successful with Marcus. And Felix, well, I've seen him with others, Edward. He can be quite persuasive sexually and whether you will find this comforting or not, he will make a fine husband for her_

My body tensed from the images he ran through his head.

Sensing my rage, Bella sent me a visual of us wrapped in a gentle, loving embrace. _Don't let him get to you, love. I'm right here, and I can only imagine what he is saying._

Aro's voice continued over the top of her's._ Of course, to avoid it all, all you have to do is place your hand in mine. I anticipate your incorporation into my kingdom so much more now, your control is amazing. I'll let Carlisle live if you come willingly …_

I saw Jasper look toward Sulpicia at that moment, and heard him shout at me. _Anger…she is enraged._

I met her eyes and internally cringed at the thoughts I heard. She blamed Bella for this, both their defeat from before and Aro's subsequent actions. Then I saw more than she wanted me to. She'd agreed, even though it had angered her. Aro had openly discussed the option with her. In her greed, she'd seen the perfection of the plan, even though it meant infidelity. I saw the murderous feedings she'd committed in reaction when Aro left her to seek out Lucy. I saw the plans she had to punish Bella and me both, using my body to at least pay Aro back in part for even envisioning his diabolical plan.

She was torn between the thrill of victory and the acidic feeling eating away at her regarding the events that led to this day. Aro had humbled himself before her, appealing for forgiveness. It hadn't been enough. It wouldn't be for Sulpicia until Bella and I were made to pay.

Caius picked up the pace, by asking, "Explain to us how Henry came to live with the Cullens."

_I am curious, as well, young Edward. I so anxiously await the first moment that I can place my hand on him and see the memories. Such an anticipated treat._

He was really making me angry, but I squelched the emotion. His ego and duplicity knew no bounds.

"Henry was brought to us by my daughter's mate. He was found by the wolves during a trip to Seattle, and they, in turn, brought him back to us. In the absence of a responsible parent, we made the decision to accept and raise him as one of our own."

And then I couldn't resist adding, "We were lucky that the wolves found him when they did. He certainly wouldn't have lasted much longer. He was too weak to make it out of the apartment where he'd been born."

Aro didn't even flinch at the peril he'd placed his son in. It was obvious from his thoughts that, had progeny not resulted from his efforts or the child died, he would have returned again and again until he'd been successful. Henry was right. He thought in terms of hundreds of years. Sooner or later, we would have unknowingly taken in Aro's offspring. My eyes darted to Henry, and I read his thoughts as I met his gaze.

_Uncle Edward, I know he's bombarding you with his demented schemes and thoughts. I can see now this isn't going to work. I need Kate over here to take care of Daddy. She's probably the only one who is going to be able to contain him. And Tanya, do you think she can hold onto Mama? Scratch that, it is going to take more than one. Papa and Nana aren't going to be of use, or Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice is going to have to comfort him, and herself. I can't ask any of the wolves because she may just snap at them in her anger, and we don't want to add to this nightmare. Liam, Maggie, and Siobhan are my only options then because Benjamin and Zafrina are going to need to help Aunt Bella watch over you as we leave. I don't trust them to not do something afterward. The wolves…_

I cut him off with a glare. I wasn't ready to admit defeat. Yet.

_O… kay_ was his response to my reprimand.

_So Henry is attempting to soothe you. He is an amazing child. He will be of such comfort to his Uncle_.

Caius glanced to Aro, and then made the decision to move forward. I was surprised when I saw that he would call Carlisle next. I wondered what he would gain from my father.

"Young Edward, I thank you for your clarity regarding the thoughts you have discerned from Aro, the details around Henry's arrival into your family, and your knowledge of hybrid existence. I'll ask you and your mate to step beside Charles so that we can bring your _father _before us."

Caius added a sneer to his voice when he said the word 'father' implying his disdain for the premise. Bella pulled at my hand to move to the side. It was an extremely uncomfortable situation. Volturi guards were now directly at our backs, Felix prominent among them.

"Bella, my dear," Felix murmured, leaning slightly toward Bella, "this is as good a time as any to walk on the dark side with me. Wouldn't you like to take this opportunity to switch allegiances?" he offered in slight humor, although he would have been quite happy to receive a positive answer from her.

"I'm a little more into brain than brawn, Felix. No offense intended."

"No offense taken. You have no idea of my hidden depths. Perhaps sometime …" he concluded suggestively.

Bella smirked. "Felix, I know all about your hidden depths; when you walk, I can hear something rattling in that empty space between your ears."

Felix gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her. I contained a laugh with some difficulty. My beautiful bride…

Our family stood intermixed with the line of Quileute wolves now, having moved forward. Henry, Anna, Emmett, and Rose had maintained their position by the tree line. However, as Carlisle and Esme moved forward, Henry quickly stood up, setting Rose on her feet.

_Edward, I don't like this. It's too convenient that you and Carlisle would be the first to be questioned, and that they have kept you in their midst._

Jasper's unease mirrored Henry's. He was not pleased with the arrangement. Neither was I.

Carlisle came to a stop before Caius, bringing Esme into his side. My father was impressive. Although characteristically gentle in nature, he stood before Caius, Amun and Marcus in a manner that benefited a coven leader. With his focus on humanity and the defense of all that was gentle and good, it was easy to overlook the fact that he was the leader of one of the largest covens in the world. He exuded power and strength, and as Carlisle stood before Caius with one elegant eyebrow slightly raised, I was immediately struck with a thought. He had depths we'd never explored. He'd spent decades with this group. _Stregoni benefici: mortal enemy of all evil vampires._ The words 'mortal enemy' reverberated in my mind. Just what had he done to earn that legend, I wondered.

_This is unbearable; Carlisle doesn't deserve what Aro is planning._

An errant thought came from the group just to the side of me, and I became dizzy with the implication. Dissension from within the Volturi, it was inconceivable. I had caught Heidi's voice. A series of images flashed through my mind as she remembered her friendship with Carlisle centuries before. My gaze flicked to Demetri. I wondered if he knew Heidi's thoughts, and whether he might share the sentiments of his clandestine lover. Certainly Aro must know their involvement.

_Uncle Edward? You have that look on your face._

Henry caught my attention again. It wasn't that my other family members' minds weren't racing through their thoughts. They just weren't demanding my attention, giving me time to focus, knowing that Henry and the trial were encompassing my mind.

I looked up and caught his gaze and then intentionally threw a quick glance at Heidi.

Henry turned and his mind locked on her face. _A friendly?_

My eyes flicked up, than back to level. It was the same silent code I had used with Alice for decades, and Henry picked it up instantly

While I had been distracted with Heidi and Demetri, Caius had already established Carlisle's name and position. I noticed that he didn't utilize sarcasm or condescend to Carlisle. Again it was all part of the carefully plotted plan. I heard Caius remembrance of his and Aro's planning.

_Don't attack Carlisle, Caius. He is still too well respected. The boy, well, he hasn't established such relationships. But go cautiously; we must maintain the belief that I'm the one on trial. Execute your barbs with precision and only when you can act in context._

"Carlisle, please define your relationship with the Volturi."

"I lived as Aro's guest for a little over two decades."

_I grieved his loss, Edward. I know you find that difficult to believe. I had plans. Caius was not convinced, but in the end he understands who is in charge. I envisioned your father at my side. I would have allowed him to continue with his peculiarity; it was trivial to me in comparison to what we were gaining. Such light in our world of darkness. Your father's compassion, it added life to us. Will you be responsible for his death?_

"And why did you choose to leave us?" Caius asked of Carlisle.

"Disagreements over our choice of food source. As you are aware, my family and I do not feed off humans. You, Aro, and Marcus attempted to convert me to your way of thinking, and I in turn attempted to persuade you."

A ghost of a smile crossed Marcus' face and I caught a glimpse of Carlisle ensconced in the library in Volterra with him, arguing vehemently.

"During your time with us, you were present during multiple trials were you not?"

_Ah… very clever._ I heard Carlisle think. _You plan to show that even I abided by all the rules, even when the choice was difficult._

"As you are aware, I was not only present, but occasionally sat as an adjudicator at Aro's request."

"And you never disagreed with the parameters of the law or the consequences for breaking laws, did you, Carlisle?" Cauis said with an odd lilt. He was reminding Carlisle of something.

As Carlisle looked to Esme for support and her eyes indicated her compassion, snapshots of memories flashed through my mind. I saw sorrow on Carlisle's face as he stared into a mirror in what must have been his chamber in Volterra. His countenance almost appeared drawn and the marble below his fingers clearly depicted cracks as he gripped the counter tightly. As I continued to see his thoughts, I saw the two immortal children he'd admitted to having met. Their angelic faces peering up to him in trust.

Further visions flashed of one of the childrens' destruction at the hands of a vampire I'd never seen, joy in his mission written on his face. The child had not been destroyed quickly or painlessly. I saw Carlisle's agony as he tenderly held the other, speaking to him just before he quickly ended the child's existence. A merciful killing versus the grotesque spectacle that had preceded it. Carlisle's heart was broken as he burned the pieces. I was almost glad that I didn't know what had happened to the other vampire as a result of his cruelty.

_Ah, Edward, I don't have to posses your reading skills to know what Carlisle is remembering now. You would have been thrilled to have seen your father then. He was glorious in his righteousness and anger. I didn't agree with the way in which Joseph dispatched the immortal child, and for a moment, I thought your father was going to volunteer to provide justice for the transgression. I was so hopeful, but then he regained control. I was almost as impressed with his ability to reign in the anger. The children were beautiful, and I dare suggest that Carlisle's duty that day was the beginning of his end with us. Such a pity._

Aro had given Carlisle the duty to test him. As always, my father took blame for things that were not his to shoulder.

"At times, I disagreed with the process, but the law requires all personal feelings to be set aside and for the letter of the law to be followed. I was able to accomplish that task, regardless of my personal concerns."

"Would you like me to take care of the transgressor again, Caius? I remember it was always your responsibility to assign those duties. Perhaps this time it won't pain me so much."

Gasps were heard around the yard, but Aro's delighted laughter filled the air.

"Carlisle, how I have missed you," he murmured, chuckling in mirth.

I was amazed to see he meant it.

"What does the law state in regards to a creator's responsibility to his newborn, Carlisle?"

"A vampire who creates a newborn must take responsibility for that creature, teaching the newborn the rules of our society until such a time as the newborn has demonstrated sufficient control over his or her behavior."

"A final question, if I may," Amun stated.

Aro grinned eerily at us at the exact moment I heard the words form in Amun's mind.

"Carlisle Cullen, as a former honored guest, and dare I say a friend, of the Volturi, how do you explain that you did not contact Aro, Marcus or Caius when the hybrid child was brought to your doorstep?"

"The responsibility for the care of a newborn falls on the maker," Carlisle rejoined. "In our society, it is not uncommon for others to stand in when a sire has failed to do their duty. It has never been the decree of the Volturi that only a maker may participate in the keeping of a newborn, merely that the maker bears the ultimate responsibility. When that person willingly walks away, it is for that person to stand justice, not those who abide by the law and mentor the victim of another's misjudgment. I had no obligation to track down Henry's creator. My duty, and that of my family, was to provide him the knowledge and skills necessary to keep our existence a secret."

I tried not to gloat. The look on Amun's face was one of furious indignation. Even Aro's unnatural enjoyment diminished slightly. Of course, Aro quickly began to calculate how to repair the damage. He would have his opportunity. Aro's act was next.

**A/N: I've posted a new outtake over on Harvest Moons called In-laws. It is at two readers' requests to see Rose/Emmett's and Sam/Emily's reactions to the Henry/Anna and Gabriel/Leah pairings. I hope you enjoy! **

**I'm working on a follow-up posting to the Girls' Night Out outtake, dealing with Carlisle and Esme's reactions afterward.**

**Thanks to hopeforastalemate for challenging me to write the Volturi in a slightly different way. I plan to begin posting a new story soon in which I address her challenge. It will be an alternative story beginning in New Moon. Unloved … Unwanted. Please go over and visit her stories – they are amazing!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. Thank him, please!**


	56. Perfidious

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Crmcneill was "slicing and dicing" this chapter we began a debate on new Team T-shirt ideas. This stemmed from my acknowledgement that I was bought a Team Jakeward shirt by my co-workers to wear to the midnight showing of New Moon. I'd suggested a Team Ménage a Trois one but they'd been unable to find it. (Insert smile here.) Anyhow feel free to add to the list in reviews and I'll post on the next few chapters. Warning – several are risqué – please do not venture below my normal credits if you are easily offended.

"It was that fatal and perfidious bark,

Built in th' eclipse,

and rigged with curses dark."

John Milton

"Edward," Caius intoned, returning his attention to me. "Is there any information pertinent to the questioning that Carlisle thought about, but did not state?" he asked, hoping to catch us in something.

"No, he has answered accurately in all respects," I was able to answer gleefully.

Caius looked to Charles. Charles was silent, returning Caius' gaze stolidly.

As Caius thanked Carlisle for his testimony, Aro leaned down slightly and placed an adoring kiss to Sulpicia's lips. I'd never felt more like a voyeur. Love, rich and deep, poured between the two. I had difficulty reconciling the evil we'd experienced at their hands with the pureness of their feelings for each other. Aro might lust after Bella and her power, but his connection with Sulpicia was permanent and unbreakable. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him. He was reminding her of his love before he had to come before us and publicly announce his perfidy.

Aro turned and caught my speculative glance. He smiled gently.

_We are blessed, are we not, Edward? We have the love and devotion of extraordinary women. Just as Bella saw your need and grasped your hand to provide comfort without asking, so Sulpicia knows mine._

As he began to walk forward toward Caius, Amun, and Marcus, his thoughts returned to a day long past, and I caught his meaning.

"_Did you get the information you needed?" _Sulpicia had asked.

"_Yes, but in the process, I had to endure the loss of one of my pets," he ground out._

"_Was what you gained worth what you just sacrificed?"_

"_Immeasurably so…," Aro replied,_

"_Then, in the end, it will all be worth it. You still have Alec to immobilize your enemies. Jane was fun for a time, but she is not irreplaceable. On a related note, one of your newest recruits proved very helpful on this latest trip. She was quite eager to please." _

_Aro took the brush out of her hand and began to stroke her long hair. _

"_My congratulations on the success of your mission, my dear. I have missed you while you were gone. I wish I could welcome you home in the manner you deserve; with great fanfare and ceremony … a triumph fit for a Roman Emperor."_

"_This is more than enough. Besides, if I were welcomed back as you desire, it would be known that I left in the first place. After all –" her smile becoming a sneer "- the wives never leave the tower. What foolishness."_

"_You never cease to amaze me, my sweet," Aro smiled. Then he sighed again. "What a Pyrrhic day! Even in victory, this day cost me far more than I expected to lose."_

"_Aro, I have been your mate for thousands of years. We know each other's wants and needs without even speaking them, hence my recent absence."_

Rage cinched my stomach as Aro passed just in front of me. They'd had Nahuel's sisters even then. Sekhmet, Amunet, and Nephythys. They were all named after ancient Egyptian goddesses, the goddess of destruction and healing, the goddess of air, and the protective goddess of the dead. Joham's arrogance had almost rivaled Aro's. In the end, though, he'd begged. Aro had charmed the girls as he escorted them away from their father's burning body.

And then Aro's thoughts revealed something that nearly broke my control.

We had always assumed that Renee's death was an unfortunate coincidence, and that Aro had not orchestrated it. He hadn't. Sulpicia had. She had taken Amunet with her to Florida, in order to disguise her actions from Alice. She had gathered a band of rogue vampires and unleashed them on the city. Word had spread and reached the Volturi by normal channels, which Sulpicia had monitored with no one the wiser, so that she was discretely out of the way when the Guard detachment arrived to clean up the mess. She had planned it perfectly, even to the point of staying away from Volterra until after we'd left, so that I couldn't catch her thoughts. Aro had been immensely pleased when he realized what his mate had done. Had the plan failed with Renee, their next target would have been Leah.

_Renee's death was an inconvenience. Fortunately, I just needed her long enough to startle your mate, Edward. The timing worked perfectly, I must admit pride in that orchestration. Renee's entrance caused Bella to lower that amazing shield just for a moment. Shaking your father's hand gave me everything I needed. __ At the time, I thought I had just been the recipient of an amazing coincidence. I had no clue that my Sulpicia had arranged it all. Amazing, considering just how angry she was, and still is, at me regarding the necessity of Henry._

_Ah … to see Henry's face that first time. I was surprised that you didn't pick up my excitement. I stamped down on it as quickly as possible, but I was bursting with pride. Even Sulpicia eagerly anticipates his incorporation into our family. She is quite surprised by the maternal feeling this situation has brought forth, even if she is angry about the method in which it had to occur._

Bella squeezed my hand, and I realized that I'd been growling at Aro's revelation. The only positive at this moment was that Carlisle had taken Esme back behind the protective line of our family and friends. I caught Alice's attention and stared directly into her eyes.

_Edward?_

I moved my eyes toward Emmett's tensed body, then to Kate.

_I don't understand._

I moved my eyes to Henry then.

_OH. Henry is telling you to have Kate restrain Emmett if this doesn't go well. Is that it?_

I moved my eyes in an affirmative manner.

_Edward. I hate to tell you, but Henry isn't leaving here without a fight. We're ready on this side of the line. Haven't you noticed that we're all choosing our targets? We've been strategizing over here while they're distracted with you and Carlisle. Jasper wants Demetri. Emmett has his dibs on Felix, of course. Aro and Marcus, well, I guess you and Carlisle are going to have to take care of them. Tanya wants Caius with a passion, in revenge for Irina. Benjamin and Zafrina are going to cover Bella so that she can keep us shielded. Vladimir has threatened anyone that gets between him and Alec. Stefan decided on Renata, although he is a little upset because 'it will be too easy with Bella's shield.' I'm taking out Chelsea if Bella can keep me protected. Jake and Anna are staying with Nessie and Henry. The others are going to divide the rest of the guard. Our only question is the sisters and what to do with them. We don't want to hurt them if at all possible._

I, too, believed this could only end in a fight, but I could still hope.

Aro stood before his fellow leaders. He didn't assume a look of innocence which was probably his wisest move. He turned slightly so that he could see Henry to Sam's side. Again, Aro's longing for Henry was real, even if it was tainted by his manipulative behavior.

Henry's hair was clenched into Sam's black fur. Whether he was holding the huge wolf back, or whether he was doing it in stress, Aro couldn't figure out. Aro was better not knowing. Sam was personally envisioning Aro's head in his mouth. He was wondering if he could have the pleasure of chewing on it a little, or if that would put him at too much risk from the venom. Henry had sensed Sam's agitation.

Caius made short work of the introduction. It was a formality; everyone knew who Aro was.

"Aro, we are here today to ascertain whether you engaged in behaviors that violated the law, and if this is found to be the case, to develop an appropriate resolution. Because of the nature of our relationship, Marcus and I will abstain from questioning you, in order to eliminate the perception of bias in these proceedings."

The air was broken by several wolfish snorts, and mental echoes sounded in my mind from both sides of the dividing line. I couldn't track down the sources, though; it had happened too quickly.

Amun stepped to the middle, directly in front of Aro. Now he was beginning to feel the precariousness of the position he was in. I felt a sense of delight as his pompous and self-important air suddenly vanished. The thrill and sense of worth engendered by his prominent position in this situation had finally given away to anxiety. If he asked the wrong questions, Aro might have to answer in a way that would be damaging to their case. Charles stood ready to detect lies, and I was prepared to say whether or not he was withholding information. In that moment, I knew that Amun would meet some terrible strange end if this didn't go Aro's way. Something that couldn't be directly traced back to the Volturi, of course, Sulpicia was obviously quite capable of arranging his demise clandestinely.

"Aro, the question of the day is whether or not you are the father of the hybrid that the Cullens have named Henry. Would you please share why you believe yourself the father of Henry?"

It was a well worded question. It gave him the ability to answer in any way that he choose. Aro sent a self-conscious glance at Sulpicia, part act and part earnest.

"After our confrontation with Carlisle's family, we returned through Seattle. My mind was preoccupied by the damage that our presence and misunderstandings had caused in the relationship between ourselves and the Cullens, a relationship that had been cordial up until that point."

He looked distinctly uncomfortable with the next information that was to be shared. "I have always surrounded myself with the unique and unusual. It is no secret that I seek out powerful or gifted vampires to be included in the Volturi guard. Our world would not be secure if I didn't utilize perception and discernment in recruiting those that assist us in enforcing the law. In fact, it is my responsibility and duty to do so. My commitment to this duty is such that some have termed it greed or avarice. While I do find such labels somewhat insulting, I cannot deny that there is some truth to them. After all, when one pursues his duty with passion, he finds personal satisfaction in its successes, and walks a fine line between professional pride and greed. When one's duty is the recruitment of gifted vampires into an organization that requires their presence to succeed in its duty, that line becomes fine indeed."

"In this instance, however, my greed was my downfall. You see, when Edward came to Volterra so many years ago, for just a short moment, I was able to live the temptation he felt for Bella's blood before she became one of us. Reliving his La Tua Cantante experience was intoxicating. I still do not completely understand how he was able to leave her human for so long. I envied his control."

"But I cannot say that is the whole story. You see, I became infatuated with Bella after that experience. How much was from my own attraction to her, and how much was a result of now sharing Edward's emotions, I'll never know. It was a combination of her power and her beauty for me. Then I saw Henry's mother through Felix and Demetri's thoughts. I'd sent them to the clubs to ferret out any potential lawbreakers. Vampires, particularly rogues, like to frequent such places, and it is common practice to engage in reconnaissance missions, even if such scouting expeditions are not directly related to our primary mission. They often run across others of our kind. Most often, these individuals are simply law abiding citizens of our world, but our unexpected presence helps to ensure that continued pattern of obedience. In those rare instances that our patrolling guards encounter a lawbreaker, well, suffice it to say there is an expedient resolution."

"It is common for me to collect information from Demetri and Felix…to see through their eyes. When I saw Lucy, I knew that I'd found the solution to my problem. What I did, it was unprincipled. I have apologized profusely to my wife, and begged forgiveness. Our marriage has never faced such a crisis. I have garnered Sulpicia's forgiveness, but earning back her trust in me as a man, a husband, and a leader will take some time. I have only one explanation. I was attempting to resolve my problems utilizing Lucy."

He was the master of deception. He'd answered the questions perfectly, and in a way that I wouldn't be able to call him out. He was giving an accurate answer, and the only thing he was leaving out was the information that hadn't come from this moment. Depending on how Marcus asked his question of me, Aro would most likely fly through this unscathed. Venom pooled in my mouth in response.

"Can I say with one hundred percent accuracy that I am Henry's father? No. However, the family resemblance is indisputable. I spent several days and nights with her and the timing is appropriate. I left and returned to Italy, unaware that I had actually impregnated the young woman."

Amun pondered his next question carefully. "Did you ever consider the chance that a hybrid child would result from you indiscretion?"

"Yes, I did …"

As the sound of gasps filled the air from the witnesses, I realized Amun had cleverly not asked exactly when Aro considered it, and he had not cornered himself. Damn, Damn, _Damn_!

"… I sent several scouting parties back to Seattle. I instructed them to look for anything unusual, and if they found anything to make immediate contact with me. They came away from their missions empty handed each time. At that time, I also confessed to Sulpicia exactly what I was searching for, and she began to help with the process. Ironically, she even sent several spies to seek out the Cullens. Only one returned, and that many weeks after instructed. He admitted that they had attacked the females of Carlisle's coven and were roughly handled by the group. He was subsequently executed, as his instructions were to seek out any evidence of a child, not get in a brawl with a law-abiding coven. However, there was no sign of a child."

As I registered Esme's pleasure over the statement, I pondered Aro's answers. He was so very clever and his control over the information running through his head was unparalleled. He'd manipulated everything in such a way that he could be held blameless.

"What are your plans for Henry, Aro?" Amun asked, clearly pleased with where the testimony was going.

Aro's eyes turned to where Henry still stood by Sam, glaring at his 'biological donor' (as Henry was beginning to call Aro in his head).

"In the past, I've delegated the tedium of organizing newcomers to others within the Volturi. Henry, however, is different. He is my child as well. After consulting with my wife, I intend to take on Henry's upbringing personally. We have much time to regain, and I've left instructions with several of our servants to prepare Carlisle's old chamber, beside Sulpicia's and mine, as Henry's new residence."

Many on our side of the line were distressed by the information that Carlisle had been kept so close to Aro, and even more by the idea that Aro had kept the room vacant for centuries. He truly had assumed that, sooner or later, Carlisle would return, or in the most recent years that one of Carlisle's coven would join them. The breadth of Aro's scheming became more and more apparent as this farce of a trial continued.

"_Henry,"_ Nessie's voice called out silently. I almost gasped though, when he turned to look at her. _"Come here, I have an idea and we need to discuss it." _

As Henry immediately started toward her, Nessie caught my stunned gaze and an abashed look crossed her face. _Sorry, dad. It's been my and Henry's little secret. I've been very careful to not use it around you. We've been practicing it for the past year. It's driven Uncle Jasper crazy because he's known that something was going on during our outings with him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _

As Eleazar had predicted, Renesmee's gift had grown exponentially. The thought that she could project her voice into others was stunning. I wondered at that moment if it was limited to vocal transmissions, or if she could also project the images she accomplished through touch. Henry grabbed Nessie's hand and they walked swiftly toward the house. _Talk quietly_, I thought but then saw their plan. As Henry opened the door to the house he was already contemplating where paper and pen would be located. Nessie would use her newly 'outed' gift.

Unfortunately, Fang had been waiting by the door, irate to be shut inside. He tore across the yard barking furiously. It was clear his intent was to attack those that were threatening us. I panicked, realizing he might be the first victim of this fiasco. I began to lunge for him, but Jared beat me, blurring toward the tiny Jack Russell and snatching him up by the scruff of the neck just before the tiny dog ran through the demarcated line. Fang hung from the giant wolf's mouth, his body twisting and contorting in his ferocity.

He was undaunted, having 'played' with the wolves before. He continued to growl as loudly as possible at the offenders. Nessie ran back to Paul retrieving the furious dog. Fang's body wriggled the whole way back to the house, attempting to break away. I saw Leah jerk when Nessie passed by her, silently asking Leah to follow her into the house.

_It is a sad state of affairs that even your lowly mutt has no respect for us, Edward. Perhaps that would have been Demetri's first chance at trying out your peculiar lifestyle. I don't think though the dog would even whet his appetite._

Amun had utilized the distraction to ponder his strategy.

"Aro are you willing to step aside and allow Caius and Marcus to lead while you take on Henry's training?"

I thought Aro would be enraged, but his pleasure spiked. _Watch and learn, young Edward._

"Yes. I've already discussed the possibility with Sulpicia. I will, of course, allow the Guard to make their own decision as to whether or not they feel I'm capable of performing both duties successfully."

What would anyone expect from that loaded statement? A chorus of "NO!" and "No, Master you must lead" echoed from the group behind us, as Aro grinned internally.

The eerie cadence of the unified voice from the Volturi immediately took me back to the day in the field not far from here.

"_We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"_

"_No, Master," they whispered in unison._

"_Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"_

"_Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."_

The commitment of the group behind us was undisputed. This was going to be a massacre for both sides.

Caius brought me back to the moment when he turned toward me, "Is there anything that he thought about during his testimony which he did not share?"

"Other than he knew what the reaction would be to his last suggestion, before he even murmured a response, No."

Aro could care less at being caught in that. As they'd planned, Aro had thwarted the system by controlling his thoughts only through the testimony. They'd formed the question beforehand to ensure his success.

After looking to Charles for confirmation, Caius smiled in his perceived victory and then began to speak. "Well, then, it seems the evidence is clear that Henry is Aro's progeny. The law is resolute that when…"

As my family began to shift subtly arranging themselves for attack, Henry's voice rang out clearly, "One moment."

He stepped through the line and came to stand before the three Volturi leaders, just to Aro's right. Aro reached out in his need to touch Henry. He'd never been this close to his son, and the need to touch him for once was an expression of his desire to connect with the creature before him, not as a way of gaining his thoughts and memories, although that would happen as well.

Henry glared at the hand stretched toward him, and arrogantly raised his eyebrow in challenge, adopting a look of disdain. For a moment, rage and wounded pride warred within Aro, but then delight blossomed.

_He is so like me in my youth…arrogant and dismissive. It took me centuries to become the man I am today. I am so glad that your lifestyle hasn't driven this from him._

Henry turned his eyes to Marcus. He'd already identified him as the most likely member of the triumvirate to listen to his plea. I was amazed at the plan that he, Nessie, and Leah had concocted.

"Uncle Marcus …"

Both groups reacted to this acknowledgement. Hissing was interspersed with murmurs of pleasure. Marcus almost smiled. It was the closest to happiness I'd ever seen on this man's face. I wanted to warn Henry to tread carefully…exploiting a bond so newly formed might not be the wisest thing to do.

"… needless to say that I am quite aware that Caius has no desire for me to be in Volterra. We are equally as aware of Aro's desires. Therefore, I ask you as the neutral party to this trial. The premise of these proceedings is that I am being treated as a newborn vampire. Am I correct that other than the incident that occurred here in Forks last time, there have been no other trials regarding hybrids?"

"Yes," Marcus murmured, gliding closer to Henry.

It was notable that Henry did not flinch or move as his Uncle came to within just a foot of him.

"So Nahuel's sisters were given a choice to join the Volturi because they had reached full maturity?"

"That is correct," Aro answered from beside Henry, appreciating the way in which Henry had phrased the question as if there had been a choice for the three females.

"During the first trial, Nessie had her father and mother to speak for her and represent her interests, and she was even allowed to show herself directly to you. The sisters were allowed to define theirs. Logic insists that I ask, am I allowed representation?"

Aro chuckled darkly. "Henry, you aren't on trial, I am."

"I disagree. They've brought you here to review an error of judgment on your part. And for that, yes, you've just stood your trial. It is blatantly clear that you broke your own law, whether by design or happenstance. Your trial is over. You are guilty."

The tone of his voice clearly defined his thoughts on the reality of calling this farce a trial, and I was astounded by the audacity of his statement, even though it was all true. Henry obviously didn't care whether he angered Aro or not. In that second, I realized that Henry, by approaching the trio, had positioned himself directly beside Aro. Dear God, what did he have planned? I could only pick up his next rational step.

"But, in essence, I _am_ on trial because the fact of the matter is that you and your representatives continue to state that a maker must be in control of a newborn until such a time as that newborn is judged capable of controlling their behavior. Pardon me if I am being obtuse, but I believe you are calling my behavior into question. I have been unable to give or elicit testimony on my own behalf."

**Thanks to hopeforastalemate for challenging me to write the Volturi in a slightly different way. I plan to begin posting a new story soon in which I address her challenge. It will be an alternative story beginning in New Moon. Unloved … Unwanted. Please go over and visit her stories – they are amazing!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories here on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. Thank him, please!**

**Team T-shirts (Hint Hint – as you can tell a good many of these come from the male perspective so you can see just who is to blame):**

**Team Jane – 1) Because I'm into pain; 2) Because pain is sexy**

**Team Felix – Because size does matter**

**Team Demetri – Because nothing says I love you like a stalker**

**Team Marcus – Because at least he's moody for a reason**

**Team Quil – Because older men are more experienced**

**Team Cauis – Because everyone needs a little piece of ass**

**Team Alec – Because I don't feel anything when I'm with my boyfriend either**

**Team Sam – Because when you go black ….**

**Team Aro – Because I need a man who really understands me**

**Team Paul – Because the sun even shines on a dog's ass some days**

**Team Heidi – 1)When jail bait just isn't enough 2) Because purple is the new black**


	57. Innocence

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Crmcneill was "slicing and dicing" the last chapter we began a debate on new Team T-shirt ideas. This stemmed from my acknowledgement that I was bought a Team Jakeward shirt by my co-workers to wear to the midnight showing of New Moon. I'd suggested a Team Ménage a Trois one but they'd been unable to find it. (Insert smile here.) Anyhow feel free to add to the list in reviews and I'll post on the next few chapters. Warning – several are risqué – please do not venture below my normal credits if you are easily offended.

The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails.

William Shakespeare

"_But, in essence, I am on trial because the fact of the matter is that you and your representatives continue to state that a maker must be in control of a newborn until such a time as that newborn is judged capable of controlling their behavior. Pardon me if I am being obtuse, but I believe you are calling my behavior into question. I have been unable to give or elicit testimony on my own behalf."_

"In order to do this appropriately according to the only law that I know, I've obtained a Guardian Ad Litem to represent my interests," he said as Leah stepped through the line, ignoring the rumbling coming from the wolf pack.

She stepped beside him, causing Caius to back up a few feet. Leah grinned at his reaction. Man,_ he stinks, Edward. Couldn't I at least have the ability to hold my breath as well? Well, at least I can make him miserable for just a little while. _

Even in the midst of this chaos, I had to work hard to hide a smile.

Aro looked in astonishment at his son. He was only beginning to perceive just how intelligent Henry was.

_I must give Carlisle and your family credit. He is amazing. Of course, he had an excellent genetic contribution, but the manner in which you have cultivated him…simply astounding. You've nurtured his intelligence without destroying his spirit, and I thank you._

Aro turned to the others, shrugging his shoulders elegantly.

Leah turned to me. "I'd like to call Edward Cullen again."

"No need to move, Edward. You can testify from where you are," Caius informed me. Pompous ass.

I looked up and saw Tanya looking at me. _No way…he's mine._

Leah moved before me, after nodding to Henry. Henry continued to stand close to Aro, too close, and I really wanted him to move away.

"Edward, when the Volturi first came to Forks, we learned about Nahuel's growth. Is that correct?

"Yes."

"At a later date, you had further conversation with him about the hybrids, is that also correct?"

"Yes."

"Did the information you revealed during your second conversation with Nahuel indicate that his sisters had developed at the same pace?"

Damn, Henry was good.

"No. In fact, just the opposite."

Caius' gaze jerked to Charles. The nomad looked bored. He was intentionally remaining as silent as possible.

"Was the difference solely between Nahuel and sisters, or were there differences in the development of the girls as well?"

"The girls did mature faster than Nahuel, but even within them, he believed there to be variation."

"Can you be specific about what type of maturity we are speaking about?"

"Specifically, we discussed exactly when a hybrid reached adult size."

"Did Nahuel mention anything regarding other types of maturity?"

"Yes."

"Please elaborate?"

"He admitted to sexual desire burgeoning in his fifth year."

"And Henry is approximately four and a half years old, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Has Henry experienced sexual desire yet?"

I smirked and looked down quickly. Why, oh why, did I have to be a mind reader?

"Yes, quite often."

Henry blushed bright red, and the unmistakable sound of Emmett chuckling filtered across the yard. Anna buried her face into Emmett's chest in embarrassment. Rose grinned in good humor beside her husband.

_It's okay, Uncle Edward. I told her to ask it. I feel awful that I have to embarrass Anna in this, though. That should be private. I've only kissed her, it doesn't matter what else I would like to do. _

_So, my son is already experiencing desire. Hmm… perhaps I'll need to establish a consort for him. _

I was hit by the juxtaposition of the two statements – one light, one dark. As if a consort was possible; Anna would destroy anyone who got near him. My mind was momentarily thrown at this unexpected realization. What would Anna do if Henry was taken away from us? She'd be the first to jump into a fight if Henry was threatened.

"So, if what I've heard you say is correct, it would seem that the hybrids have a range of growth similar to humans, in that they mature at different times. Is that a correct summary of what you learned?"

"Indeed it is," I replied with great enthusiasm.

Cauis was angry beyond words, but Aro's thoughts concerned me the most. He remained unnaturally calm, solely focused on his pride in Henry's maneuvering.

She looked toward Henry and he slightly nodded.

"Thank you, Edward. I have no further questions," she said before turning to Charles. "Unlike others, I will not make play on words. Did Edward Cullen lie about any part of his conversation with Nahuel?"

He shook his head slowly.

Aro's admiring gaze was focused on Leah. _You surround your family with such amazing and dedicated creatures. I hope you will bring some of them with you when you join me. How charismatic you are. Beings are drawn to you, human or otherwise. Carlisle is wise to have chosen you for his replacement._

Even with the control I tried to exert, I twitched slightly.

_Don't worry. You didn't give away any knowledge I didn't already possess. You've used our time away from each other to frivolously enjoy your family. I've spent the time planning and scheming. I know everything about you. Everything. Your strengths, your weaknesses. Henry is going with me, Edward. One way or the other._

"I need time to counsel with the Cullens for a moment. Edward, Bella, Henry please join me."

Henry's brilliance never ceased to amaze me. As we walked back through the line, he kept his back to the Volturi, and mouthed a thank you to Leah as soon as we were behind the line of wolves again.

"Next I'll be asking about Henry's behavior over the past few years. Who would be best to call as witness?"

A symphony of offers sounded out, and Henry was distraught. He didn't want anyone stepping back across the line after having maneuvered my and Bella's escape. A general argument broke out as to who would go, and I clearly thought that Jasper was going to win. He'd spent so much time with them that he really was the best choice, but then I saw my father draw himself up, having made a decision.

"I'm going back as the witness."

When everyone tried to forestall him, he looked around the group and then his eyes came back to me.

"I think Aro is about at the end of his patience. Whether or not the witnesses will be enough to circumvent a battle is unclear. He is too calm, which means he has another plan. Edward, any ideas?" All I could do is shrug.

"Jasper?"

When all Jasper could do was produce the same shrug, Carlisle seemed to become even more firm in his stance.

"I do not pull rank in this family often, but this is one of those moments. Let's go, Leah."

Esme was at his side immediately, a look of fierce determination on her face. She said nothing, but foremost in her mind was the ironclad certainty that she would be going with Carlisle. He turned to look at her, intending to protest. In a calculated move she placed her hand just above his heart, and whispered a single word. "Yield."

Carlisle's head bowed in great distress as his thoughts returned to a heated private moment with Esme, and the epiphany that resulted. Esme's one word had reminded him that they two were one, and inseparable. Without a word, he relented, taking her hand as he stepped across the line.

As they made their way back before the council, Carlisle gave me silent orders. _Edward, you remember our conversation in Yellowstone. I will trust that you will follow my previous requests. Son, do not step back across this line. _

I dashed to stand beside Sam, my eyes wild with fear. I attempted to capture his attention so that I could visually argue with him. He studiously ignored me.

_Get back further. That is an order. I've given you so few in our lives together that I am expecting you to listen to me this time._

He thanked me silently as I stepped back to stand by Kate. Frustration filled me as I warred with the orders he'd given me. Now my father, mother, Leah, and Henry were the only ones amidst our enemies.

Sensing my distress, Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind, laying her cheek against my back and her hands on my stomach. The feel of her against me momentarily soothed me, and I placed my hand above hers, lacing our fingers.

As Leah began questioning Carlisle about the day-to-day details of our lives, revealing the small moments that had added to the tapestry, my mind raced. Had I not felt we were at a great precipice, ready to fall over the edge, the memories would have been endearing. Carlisle revealed the inquisitive nature of both Henry and Renesmee and several of the crazier schemes they'd been involved in over the years.

_Uncle Edward._ Henry's voice reached me. _I need you to speak with Kate. You're in an ideal situation to do so. Carmen, Tanya, Kachiri, and Senna are beside Mama and I think they'll do what is needed, but Kate is my only hope for Daddy. Uncle Edward, look at me._

The earnest expression on his face as he looked at me across the yard was heartbreaking. _I'm not giving up. I'm just making contingency plans. Please._

I nodded swiftly, giving in. Kate startled when I leaned over gaining her attention. I moved my eyes to Emmett, who stood with his back to us, clearly positioned to charge across the line at a moment's notice. Kate understood instantly. She let go of Garrett's hand and picked up Jasper on her way to Emmett. 'Let's prepare' she whispered to Jasper.

Once at Emmett's side, she linked her other arm through his. Emmett glanced down and quickly gave her a boyish grin, never understanding that he and Jasper had just been maneuvered. I wondered how Kate kept Jasper from sensing her emotion, but then I realized he would probably be picking up stress which could be explained by the moment.

_Thank you!_ Henry's reply came.

_Such passion in my son, Edward. I regret that I have missed his childhood and appropriate trickery as he developed. I know I'll be able to live them through his memories, but still… I regret I had to leave him with you for so long, but when duty calls, personal feelings must be put aside. I knew the longer I left him, the more information I would be able to cull from him later. Although I may have wanted to act on my emotions, my duty won. It is the paradox of being a leader, setting aside your own wants for the need of others._

Leah had led Carlisle through her questions regarding the past few years. Henry had matured, and it was clear through the information that Leah presented through Carlisle that his natural exuberance had been funneled into less dangerous ambitions. Carlisle talked at length about Rose and Henry's restoration of his car, and Henry's insistence on the family being involved in events at the hospital. Even the events with "Jackass" were revealed.

_How Henry's parentage eluded you for so long, I'll never know. Did you not recognize his actions as being those of a leader? He and Renesmee identified needs and liabilities, and appropriately handled them. Your daughter and my son, they would make fearsome leaders. Perhaps we should mate them. The wolf can be obliterated_. _There is enough affection between them; Chelsea can do the rest._

Aro's chatter had become nothing more than a slight nuisance. He'd lost his power to annoy me, and his last statement actually reassured me that Aro didn't know everything. Anna's revelation had been kept a secret between the family members and wolves, and her burgeoning romance with Henry a recent development. Aro would have had to keep his spies far enough away from us to not raise suspicion. It would seem Henry's affections had escaped his notice.

Having finished with her questions, Leah thanked Carlisle. Turning to the group, she indicated, "I am through with my questioning, and would like to make a closing statement."

Aro was eager to hear Leah speak. He enjoyed watching the maneuvers she'd induced into the process. His lack of concern continued to worry me though.

"The Volturi came this day to reclaim a newborn created by Aro. The foundation of your law is that newborn vampires require guidance until such time as they are able to behave according to vampiric law. Specifically, the law states that the sire of a newborn must take responsibility for his or her offspring until this level of maturity has been achieved."

"You are proposing that Henry be judged a newborn because he is not yet physically full grown. However, no other vampire is judged by this criterion. In every case, a young vampire is judged solely by his or her level of maturity, not the number of days that have passed since said vampire was turned. A vampire's maturity and adherence to the law is judged by his or her behavior, not some arbitrary number."

"Though Henry is a hybrid, and not a vampire, if he is to be bound by your laws, then he must be considered as an equal under those laws, not held to some arbitrary standard. Carlisle's testimony has proven that Henry does not exhibit the behaviors that would call him under jurisdiction of the law. He has never fed off or attacked a human. He has never engaged in behaviors that would expose him or your society. In fact, his only interactions with humans have been to comfort or take care of them…hardly behaviors that will bring him under scrutiny."

"Regardless of the sins of the father, Henry's behavior has been above reproach, with respect to the law. His maturity and self control are all the evidence necessary to show that he is more than capable of deciding for himself."

The word "bitch" echoed from somewhere among the ranks of the Volturi guard.

"Yes, but she's our bitch," Jacob said from beside Nessie, eliciting a lengthy round of chuckles in both vampire and wolf timbres, with Sam's being the particularly loudest.

Leah had been short, sweet, and to the point. I wondered if it would be enough, and then my fledgling hopes sunk when I heard Amun's thoughts.

"I would like to redirect," he indicated, nodding his head toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you've shared with this court anecdotal stories of the hybrid you consider your grandson. I believe that we need to summarize the testimony in regards to his behavior. You have stated that Henry and the other hybrid, Renesmee, share similar patterns. Is this correct?"

"It is," my father's voice rang out clearly.

"In their early years you have indicated that they engaged in behaviors you label as pranks, such as the destruction of an automobile, and chemical experimentation with explosive results. Is this also correct?"

"Yes."

"So as Henry and Renesmee have matured, it is your testimony that the behaviors of these two creatures have also changed to maturity more worthy of a vampire?"

"That is correct."

"Therefore, this leads me to believe that you are proposing that Henry and Renesmee are fully indoctrinated vampires, aware of their station in the hierarchy of your coven, obeying all the rules as established by your leadership?"

This was a dangerous point. Renesmee and Henry were both still constantly in trouble with Carlisle, as the rest of us were. It was the nature of our family. Amun had witnessed this during our visits. We'd rebelled against the strict structure of the Volturi, believing that, as a family, we had the ability to challenge each other at times. Free will was a notion that was foreign to the guard members facing me across the narrow divide. Obedience was expected, and disobedience was quickly rectified, usually in the form of the destruction of the offending vampire.

Carlisle, however, wasn't fooled, and answered with confidence.

"Yes. In my position as leader of this coven, I have chosen to abdicate much of my authority to give absolute commands. As such, we practice a democracy instead of a strict hierarchy. We obey the laws of our kind, but we live within a different structure."

"Has Henry obeyed your every command?" Amun rephrased.

"I do not interfere with how my children choose to raise their children," Carlisle said resolutely.

Amun fumed silently in response, his gaze turning to Charles. The nomad was silently examining his fingernails, utterly bored with the whole process.

"No further questions," Amun said as he stepped back next to Caius.

"I believe we've heard enough," Caius stated. "Let us counsel."

The three elders ghosted to the far side of the yard. I was the only one privy to the farce being conducted across the way. Their deliberations took less than a minute, and they quickly returned to their place at the forefront of the Guard's formation.

Caius took a step forward as he began to speak

"The decision of the tribunal is unanimous, and I have been elected to render the decision. There are two intertwined matters here that must be decided. First and foremost is the matter of Aro's violation of the law. Although Aro behaved irresponsibly, we have no reason to believe that he intended to break the law. Further, as the humans were kept unaware of Henry's existence, no actual violation of the law occurred, despite the obvious potential. As such, though we find Aro guilty of a negligent violation of the law, we spare him the traditional sentence of death."

Caius' gaze turned in our direction, and his thoughts turned malicious. "As the enforcers of the law, the Volturi find it gratifying when others who do not share our duty act to enforce the law on their own out of a sense of responsibility to our kind as a whole. As such, we offer our thanks to the Cullen coven for their decision to intercede and raise Henry in the absence of his sire."

"As to Henry's custody, this is a difficult matter for us, as so much of the nature of these hybrids remains a mystery. As such, we are forced to judge them by the only factual criteria available to us, specifically, that they are not fully matured until the approximate age of seven. As Henry is still more than two years shy of his majority, we cannot accept his claim of maturity on face value."

"This, then, is the judgment of the tribunal. Henry is not yet fully mature, and is therefore the sole responsibility of his sire, Aro. Henry will be returned to the custody of his sire, who will then be responsible for his care, under the direct supervision of the Volturi. We will insure that no further violations of the law occur. This decision is final and immediate."

In victory, Aro glided to within feet of the line of wolves. Anna cried out as she ran for the house, and the thoughts of the others overwhelmed me. They thought she couldn't stand to see Henry leave. How wrong they were. Anna was a whirlwind of motion as she packed bags for both Henry and herself.

Rose began screaming and I heard the sounds of struggle. Kate, bless her, had incapacitated Emmett and Jasper. I could hear the incoherent raging in their minds.

Anna blurred by me in the chaos, and before anyone could react, she was standing right next to Henry, dropping several duffel bags at her feet. On top was the cylindrical container that housed the telescope that Jasper had given Henry for Valentine's Day several years back. She looked over at Aro and said, "Where he goes, I go."

Aro recovered quickly, "And just who might you be?"

"Anna. I'm Henry's mate."

Aro had heard of the female vampire of course, but discounted her presence. Now, his delighted laughter filled the air as he gazed triumphantly at her. "How perfectly marvelous. Henry and Ann…a. Caius, we really will have to strive to ensure history does not repeat itself."

Carlisle's gaze fixated on Aro, his eyes black with anger. In all my existence, I had never seen Carlisle so enraged. He roared as he lunged for Aro's throat, the guard too distant to intervene.

Carlisle had reached his breaking point. Aro was referring to the two immortal children that Carlisle had met during his time in Volterra. Their names had been Henry and Anne. The memory was over so quickly that it was difficult to see it through Carlisle's rage, but my father felt intense guilt over their destruction, and Aro had just played that card.

As the scene before me blurred, almost in slow motion, I was reminded of the moment when Leah looked upon Gabriel's face for the first time. It is the small moments in life that take our breath away. As Carlisle wrapped his hands around the Volturi leader's throat, visions of our life ran through my mind: Nessie's face when she'd realized that Jacob no longer saw her as a child; Bella's tears of joy and pain as she lay dying on the table in the house behind us, a bloody Nessie clasped to her breast; Rosalie's desire for the dying man she carried to Carlisle and her love for the baby laid in her arms; Esme's victory when she visited town with Carlisle and I for the first time, and Jasper and Alice's humbleness as they asked to join our family. I thought of the wolves and the losses we'd all faced.

But mostly, as I started to blur forward, I thought of the fact there was no way I was keeping my promise to my father. He was not going to be left alone in the maelstrom converging upon him.

A stand-off had ensued, with Aro in Carlisle's grasp. The Guard had moved to protect Aro, and the wolves had countered with a chorus of furious snarls and roars as they crouched in readiness.

"Henry will _not_ be leaving with the Volturi," Carlisle hissed into Aro's face. "He is _our_ responsibility, one we've taken on without help from his _creator_. After all, I know full well how children can be treated in Volterra."

"The law is the law," Caius countered arrogantly. "The law has been on your side twice in recent memory. Will you disavow it now simply because the ruling is not in your favor? If so, we will not hold back. There will be losses on both sides, but we are prepared for that. Are you?" Caius was looking in anticipation at Carlisle. He was eager for a fight, as was the rest of the guard.

"Poppa, _stop!_" Henry exclaimed. He rushed by Leah, who was now a snarling wolf, and threw himself between Carlisle and Aro. Aro dangled in the air from Carlisle's hands and he'd closed his eyes. A dark sense of glee oozed from him. Carlisle looked feral, as if he would gladly tear Aro apart. Esme had placed her back to Carlisle's and was ready to defend him from attack. The Volturi guards were tensed and waiting, close at hand.

"STOP," Henry shouted, throwing out his hands in a gesture to both sides, half pleading, half commanding.

His authority rang out clear, and I was amazed when both sides froze in silence.

"_Poppa_, please look at me…" he begged Carlisle, lightly patting his face.

Carlisle was as immovable as a stone. Henry reached to his hands wrapped around Aro's throat and grasped firmly, attempting to pull them away from the leader's neck. Finally accomplishing the feat, he captured his grandfather in his embrace, holding him to his side.

Carlisle leaned into Aro's face. "I will destroy you if you touch one single hair on their heads. I will make it my mission in life!"

Henry stepped back slightly, carrying Carlisle with him. Aro had won and he knew it. This had been his contingency plan all along. He had planned on putting Rosalie on the stand and goading her into attacking him. Carlisle was an unexpected bonus.

Aro pulled himself erect and straightened his cloak as he announced, "I've been attacked by a member of the Cullen Coven. I..."

"Stop, Aro…" Henry began to speak, but then Aro interrupted him.

"Dad..." he smiled condescendingly, indicating the form of address he preferred, knowing it would infuriate Emmett.

Henry shut his eyes for a moment. "Father," he countered.

"Acceptable," Aro murmured.

Emmett's snarling could be heard across the way. Aro began to spout his dribble about reparations, but Henry clearly knew where he was going.

"There is no need to say any further words, Father. I will go willingly as long as no one here is harmed."

"You will not, Henry," Carlisle all but roared.

Henry turned to Carlisle with a tortured look on his face. "Will you deny me the privilege you've given the rest of the family? Everyone else has been allowed to make decisions for themselves. Your sons and daughters have all at one time or the other gone out on their own, Poppa. Do I not deserve the same trust?"

Aro grinned at Carlisle, and then said only loud enough for he and Henry to hear. "I told Edward this already, Carlisle, but it is particularly satisfying to say this to you. I always win."

Henry placed his hand dead center of Carlisle's chest, holding him away from Aro.

"Henry, I will fight as will the others," Carlisle pleaded. "There is no need for you to leave. Perhaps Aro would agree to a fight to the death between us to settle the score once and for all. Our covens do not have to be involved."

"NO! I have a say here. You cannot fight for me…you have to live for me." He turned, still holding Carlisle back, and asked Aro, "At what age will I reach maturity in your eyes?"

"You will be fully mature at seven years of age. You may make your own decisions at that time."

"Will I be allowed contact with my family?" Henry asked.

"You will be with your family," Aro added with pleasure.

"Father…" Henry almost choked on the word. "…stop. You want to go home quickly, do you not? Antagonizing Poppa isn't going to help. May I be allowed to call my family here?"

Aro glared in victory at Carlisle, before saying, "Acceptable, under supervision."

"I need time to say goodbye to my mom and dad."

Aro started to say something extremely caustic but stopped, seeing the determination in Henry's face. Clearly he realized this wasn't a point to contend.

"Hurry, son. We've wasted enough time here," he said as he turned and walked back toward the Volturi triumphantly. They glided backwards, giving us a wider gap.

Henry all but dragged Carlisle and Esme back into the fold. Leah followed. Henry fell to his knees in front of Emmett.

"Daddy," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around Emmett's immobile body just as Kate let go.

"Kate," he screamed when Emmett attempt to lunge toward the Volturi.

Kate stood with her hands stretched wide in warning to both Jasper and Emmett.

"Please. I don't have much time. I can handle it. I can do this to keep you safe, but you have to stay safe. For me."

He grabbed Emmett's face, forcing his dad look into his eyes. He leaned in, placing his lips next to Emmett's ear. It was to be a private conversation, but my damned gift didn't even allow for that.

"Daddy, you have to stay strong for momma. Don't let her do anything stupid. I'll be back. I _promise_. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Emmett could barely shake his head for the grief that was coursing through him. In return, he placed his mouth to his son's ear.

"Henry, please. Let me go. We can take them. We can make this work. There is no reason for you to leave."

"And have one of your deaths on my hands? I don't think so. It is only a little over two years, and he agreed to allow me to call. I will call every week. But you have to promise me…don't come after me. Stay here or at the house in Seattle so I'll know where to come home to. Mama is going to rail at you, but don't give up on her. Do you understand? She needs you more than you know."

"Henry," Emmett sobbed, wrapping his arms around his son. "Please don't make me do this."

"Have I ever asked for anything?" he pulled the ultimate card on his dad. "Anything at all?"

Emmett went still, knowing that he'd lost.

"Please, daddy, promise."

Emmett was waging a war with himself, and Henry waited patiently for the words that would give him peace.

Emmett could barely form the words 'I promise.' But, it was enough. Henry heard and relaxed into his embrace. "They cannot change who I am. I'm Emmett's Cullen's son. I'll never be anything to them other than a prisoner. Remember that."

He slowly tore himself from Emmett's embrace and then approached Rose, who was struggling against our cousins and friends. They let her go, and Henry and she fell to the ground together.

"NO, NO, NO, you_ aren't_ going!"

Henry didn't even attempt to rationalize with his mother. He sat with her firmly embraced in his lap and held her sobbing face to his chest. He slowly stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead repeatedly as she screamed obscenities at Aro and threatened his life. His only words to her as he finally rose and carried her to Emmett were, "Mama, don't lose faith in me."

As Henry turned to walk through the line of wolves, Anna was by his side in an instant, carrying the duffel bags she had brought from the house. Henry eyed her in amazement.

"What are you doing? I have to go alone. You have to stay here, where it's safe."

"I'm following you. If I don't, you'll spend the whole time I'm gone worrying about me and missing me, and I'll be doing the same here without you. The only right place for me in this world is with you," she told Henry bravely, although she was visibly shaking.

I'd known Anna's plan as soon as she had run to the house. At least Henry would have her with him. It was small consolation.

Henry was shaking his head. "Please. I _have_ to go alone. I don't know what will happen there, and if you're there, they'll use you as a hostage against me. You _have_ to stay."

And now Anna was angry. "You'll go alone over my burning pile of ashes! I'm your mate! How dare you ask me to just abandon you? I'm going and that's final!"

Henry was silent for a moment before nodding his assent.

Henry and Anna joined hands, and then their eyes scanned us before they turned and disappeared into the mass of grey robes. Emmett could barely contain Rose as she began to struggle, screaming Henry and Anna's names, begging them to come back. Carlisle had fallen to his knees and wouldn't even allow Esme to touch him. He was blaming his own loss of control for the mess that had occurred. Garrett and Eleazar had tackled Jasper as he attempted to attack. And as the chaos ensued behind me, Stefan and Vladimir slowly ghosted to my side as I watched the group before us begin to disappear into the tree line.

"What is he saying to you," they whispered.

I softly repeated word for word.

"Uncle Edward. Don't let them come for me. I am and will remain a Cullen. Nothing can change that."

But Henry's assurances seemed weak and frail in the face of Rose's sobs of anguish.

Whatever Henry might believe, by abiding by his wishes, we'd placed him in Aro's hands now. Aro, who with a single touch would know him as intimately as he knew himself. And then there was Chelsea, twisting his mind and allegiances away from us at Aro's order. Who could say if the Henry we loved would even exist when they were done with him?

Save for Rose, we were silent in our grief.

**I'll be posting an outtake in Harvest Moons tomorrow that deals with the story of Carlisle's reaction to Esme destroying the rogue vampires, and his story about the immortal children. It is called Aftermath, please go over and read it.**

**In addition, by the end of the weekend, the first two chapters of my new story Unloved, Unwanted, a New Moon alternative, will be posted as well. The story? Abandoned by Edward and Jake, Bella runs away, right into the arms of danger and the Volturi. Can her new family help her heal? When the ****Cullens**** come back for her, which side will she choose, and who will win her heart in the end?**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. Thank him, please – he put up with me being grumpy over this chapter in ways you can't imagine!**

**Team T-shirts (Hint Hint – as you can tell a good many of these come from the male perspective so you can see just who is to blame):**

**Team Jane – 1) Because I'm into pain; 2) Because pain is sexy**

**Team Felix – Because size does matter**

**Team Demetri – Because nothing says I love you like a stalker**

**Team Marcus – Because at least he's moody for a reason**

**Team Quil – Because older men are more experienced**

**Team Cauis – Because everyone needs a little piece of ass**

**Team Alec – Because I don't feel anything when I'm with my boyfriend either**

**Team Sam – Because when you go black ….**

**Team Aro – Because I need a man who really understands me**

**Team Paul – Because the sun even shines on a dog's ass some days**

**Team Heidi – 1)When jail bait just isn't enough 2) Because purple is the new black**

**Team Whoever takes their shirt off – Because all jail bait is hot (compliments of Twimom TF298)**


	58. Farewell

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As stated before, Crmcneill and I began a discussion of Team Tshirts during an editing session. This stemmed from my acknowledgement that I was bought a Team Jakeward shirt by my co-workers to wear to the midnight showing of New Moon. I'd suggested a Team Ménage a Trois one but they'd been unable to find it. (Insert smile here.) Anyhow feel free to add to the list in reviews and I'll post on the next few chapters. Warning – several are risqué – please do not venture below my normal credits if you are easily offended.

Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens.

JRR Tolkien

_But Henry's assurances seemed weak and frail in the face of Rose's sobs of anguish..._

_Whatever Henry believed, by abiding by his wishes we'd placed him in Aro's hands now. Aro, who with that single touch, that had occurred when Henry rescued him from Carlisle, would know him as intimately as he knew himself. And then there was Chelsea, twisting his mind and allegiances away from us at Aro's order. Who could say if the Henry we loved would even exist when they were done with him._

_Save for Rose, we were silent in our grief._

The anguish of the mental voices behind me was overwhelming. His words from before were my only comfort.

_Uncle Edward, I'll be fine, but I can't even think of doing this if my family isn't safe. Mama isn't going to let me go. You have to stop her. Promise me you'll protect them, and in return I promise I will come home. As soon as I can, I'll find a way._

"Okay, Henry," I whispered softly, "I'm going to keep you to your promise."

"Edward, Vladimir and I will leave as soon as possible to go back to Europe in order to be close to them," Stefan said softly from my side. "Henry knows how to contact us if needed and Aro won't give our proximity a second thought. He's ignored us for years as part of his punishment. If necessary, we will find a way to get Henry and Anna safely away."

But his and Vladimir's thoughts now went to Renesmee. Jacob and she stood embracing, with fat tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

"Our princess… This is going to destroy her, Stefan," Vladimir murmured in concern, and they left me to go to my daughter.

The wolves were all furious. They had been ready and willing to fight, but Henry had effectively bound us. At Sam's command, a large group of the younger members took off into the woods following the Volturi, with Paul in the lead so that Sam could stay behind. I was worried about that decision. Paul was irate, his mind picturing unfathomable cruelties inflicted on Henry and Anna at Aro's hand. He couldn't, however, disobey Sam. _Follow them to ensure they leave without further incident. The leaders will surely be expecting that. Once they are safely outside the boundaries, protect the lines._

Had we done the right thing? There wasn't a single one of us that wouldn't have given their life for Henry. We could've fought, and would've done so without hesitation. But if our collective grief was excruciating now, how much more would it have been at the end of a battle? It was already too much for Jasper to take, and he lay motionless on the ground with his head in Alice's lap.

We had to begin planning. Henry had a little over two years before he would return home. Aro had made a promise in front of our multiple witnesses, which he would not be able to ignore. His strategy to thwart that promise was simple; he planned to disconnect Henry from us. Aro would not win; I made myself and Henry a promise.

But first, I had to help our family and friends.

Alice sat slumped over Jasper's prostrate body. Bella's shield couldn't protect him, and the agony was overwhelming my brother. His own grief would have been ample enough. I picked him up from the ground, tugging Alice up with my hand. In seconds, we were on our way to the cottage, where I tenderly laid him in Bella's and my bed.

Brushing the hair back from his face, I asked, "Jasper, can you still feel them from here?"

"No," he strangled out.

"I want to stay with you, but I need to get back to see about the others," I hesitantly admitted.

"Henry, Anna …"

"Shhh, Jazz. We are going to figure this out," I promised him.

Alice crawled into the bed with her mate, curling against him like a tiny doll. She wasn't in much better shape. Kissing her forehead, I tucked the covers around my siblings, leaving them wrapped in each other's arms.

When I returned, Bella looked up from where she and Tanya knelt, their arms around Rosalie and Emmett's rigid bodies. _We have them for now. _

The others had come out from the house in response to what they'd seen. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing Charlie and Sue near Seth's frantically pacing figure. Leah was doing her best to control him, but his thoughts were incoherent with sorrow. His friendship with Henry resembled the ties between my brothers and me.

Jacob and Nessie sat under a tree with Vladimir and Stefan beside them. Jacob looked up, meeting my eyes, sadness etched into his soul. In an instant, I was beside them.

"Daddy," Nessie cried.

Jacob wisely handed her to me and I sat beside him on the bench, cuddling my baby. She and Henry were nearly inseparable. I ran my fingers through her hair gently as she watered down the front of my shirt.

"Ness, Henry made us a promise, didn't he?"

Her barely audible hiccup was the only answer I received.

"Have you ever seen him not follow through on a promise?"

She mumbled "No" and I found her ability to start vocalizing a good sign.

"Then we'll wait for him to follow through with that. I've never seen anything Henry can't accomplish if he puts his mind to it."

"Daddy, he wrote letters to everyone…while we were in the house talking. I was mad at him for doing it, but he said he was just making contingency plans."

The little sneak. He had used almost those exact words with me.

"I'll make sure to get them. Is there a letter to you?"

Her increase sobbing was my answer.

"Wait here for me."

I found them in Carlisle's study, where Nessie, Leah, and he had gone to talk. Henry must have been writing at light speed to get them done while they spoke. The top one was perhaps the most poignant to me. It was Anna's. Henry had no plans for his mate to accompany him into the bowels of Hell. This letter could stay here in this place until Anna and Henry's return. She could take him to task over it then. I leaned it reverently on the mantel.

Thumbing through the stack, I found Nessie and Jake's. For our friends, Henry had written letters to the coven as a whole, but for our family he'd written to the mated pairs.

I slowly walked back out into the scene of destruction.

Peter and Charlotte stood slightly to the side of the rest of the group. Their connection had always been to Jasper, even though Henry and Nessie had always included them in family affairs, slowly winning them over as well. It was this initial allegiance that I was going to utilize.

"Peter, Charlotte, I have a letter for Jasper and Alice from Henry. I was wondering if you might be willing to run it to the cottage for them. There's one for you as well."

Charlotte had always been the quieter of the two, so I was slightly surprised when she spoke, "Certainly, anything you need us to do. Truly…anything, Edward."

She grasped my hand and squeezed it slightly and then took the letters.

"We will be near if needed, don't hesitate to call," Peter said in farewell. They would be leaving after their trip to the cottage.

Jacob and Nessie came next. I gave the letter to Jacob, knowing that Nessie would soak it with her tears, but he wasn't in much better shape, so I wondered if the letter wouldn't get ruined either way. Against my better judgment, I turned to Jacob, "Perhaps some time alone at the beach might be a good place for you and Renesmee to read that."

I'd not allowed them alone since the moment they had realized their new found passion. Jacob's astonished look would have been comical at any other time.

Stefan took the one addressed to him and Vladimir, and his other hand clenched into a fist in reaction. "We will be leaving soon, Edward. We don't want them to get too far ahead of us."

I nodded my head in reaction and turned to go. Then a strong sense of foreboding overwhelmed me and I turned back to the two. I didn't want them to leave without knowing my respect for them. It seemed imperative for some reason. My first thought was to stick my hand out in a gesture of friendship; instead, I grabbed Stefan in an embrace.

"Thank you" was all I could manage.

He awkwardly patted my back before I released him and repeated the gesture to Vladimir.

Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam stood with an infuriated Benjamin and Tia. Benjamin's thoughts were focused on what he perceived as Amun's cruelty.

"Edward, I tried like last time to envision a happy ending," Siobhan said quietly. "Carlisle has too much faith in my ability." Liam had his arm around his mate. Maggie leaned into Tia's arm, she was thinking about all the half-truths the Volturi had manipulated to present their case.

"Don't give up hope yet," I softly said to the group, handing Siobhan and Benjamin the appropriately labeled letters.

"Tia and I will not be going back to Egypt, Edward. Amun has effectively cut his ties with us through his actions," Benjamin swore.

Tia nodded her agreement. "I've told Benjamin that nothing I have there is worth the chance of seeing Amun again."

Liam said, "Amun will be kept with the Volturi for a period of time, Tia. Possibly it would be good for you to convince Jasper to fly you there. I don't think Emmett is going to be ready anytime soon."

We all looked over to where Emmett and Rose sat entangled as still as statues.

"I would ask Carlisle to stay with your family Edward, but this is not the time to bring in new members. We'll speak to Eleazar. The snow will be a welcome change from the heat, and the contrast significant of our new start."

"I'll fly you myself Benjamin, to retrieve your personal items if you are serious about the change. There is no need for Amun to keep those things from you. And you know that Esme would throw up another cabin for you in a second, if you so desire."

"I'm surprised you haven't already been targeted by the government as a compound, Edward. Eleazar and Carmen have room, and he has already offered…after last time. My conscience is clear. I will take you up on the offer of the flight though."

Tia grabbed her mate's hand in a sign of support.

The Denali and Amazon covens stood together with Huilen. I went to Garrett first. He was holding Kate wrapped in his arms. Both Jasper and Emmett had said harsh words to her after Henry disappeared. I knew that they were both immediately contrite, but neither had taken the opportunity to say sorry. Garrett solemnly gazed down onto the top of Kate's head.

"Kate, you know they didn't mean it," I said of my brothers' actions.

"Edward, don't worry a moment about that. I knew when I helped you with Henry's plan that they would be mad at me, at least for awhile."

"They're already over that, but a little too embarrassed to say sorry."

Eleazar looked up when I handed him the envelope with his coven's names printed on it. Carmen's breath hitched in reaction. Zafrina accepted the one for her, Senna, and Zafrina. Huilen appeared surprised by the one to her and Nahuel.

"Eleazar, would you and Carmen please go to Carlisle and Esme for the moment. I need to speak with Sam first."

The group all turned to look at my father and mother. Carlisle…he was kneeling on the ground his shoulders slumped in a defeated posture. Esme's grief contorted her features, but it was amplified because Carlisle was refusing to accept her comfort. He felt he was unworthy of her. Eleazar started toward them immediately, with Carmen close behind. Esme saw them coming and a brief look of gratitude crossed her face.

The Quileutes had come together as a group, including Charlie within their ranks. All the original pack stood with their mates and families, apart from Paul, who was still with the newer members patrolling the area. Sam turned as soon as I approached. "Damnit, why didn't he let us tear them apart?"

The others verbalized their agreement. His use of profanity was unprecedented, and clearly denoted his level of agitation.

"Because he couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone. Leaving with them was, in his mind, the only option."

When I held the envelope addressed to American Kennel Club, La Push Chapter the group let out reluctant laugher. "Little Punk," Embry muttered.

Seth groaned when I held the one specifically addressed to him out. "I can't handle this. I can't handle this."

"You can, and you will, Seth, because that's exactly what he expects you to do. Now I must ask a favor. I need you to help Bella with Emmett and Rose. I have someone I need to deal with first."

Seth drew a deep breath in, before beginning to walk toward them. His thoughts were a mess. He didn't even know what to say. Seth didn't have to say anything at all. His presence would be comfort enough. The boy was sunshine incarnate. I couldn't wait to see which lucky girl finally caught his attention. She was going to have to be extremely special to deserve him.

I quickly strode across the yard, weaving around the grieving clusters of our friends and family. I caught Eleazar and Carmen's attention and in understanding they cleared a pathway to Carlisle. Without breaking my stride, I picked him off the ground and began running toward the woods, leaving Carmen and Eleazar to comfort my mother. He began struggling against me, but I was able to counteract his maneuvers. By the time we reached my and Bella's meadow, he was fighting mad. Which was exactly how I wanted him.

"Go ahead and yell, Carlisle. It'll make you feel better."

"How dare you treat me like a child," he roared, shoving at me as soon as his feet touched the ground. "I am your father."

I kept silent as he stood looking at me in a rage. At least he wasn't trying to hold it in. Better to get it out now, versus later. Carlisle had always been the glue that held us together, and we needed him now more than ever. There wasn't time to allow him to work through this gently and easily.

"Then stop thinking like one," I taunted. It was exactly what was needed to enrage him. I wasn't attempting to be cruel, but sometimes the burn of the treatment was worth the cure.

Carlisle lunged at me, ready to at least 'thrash me.' After several minutes of our altercation, I would have liked to throttle whoever perpetuated the myth that Carlisle was a pacifist. A particularly brutal left punch left me reeling, and I second guessed my strategy to not defend myself against his planned actions. Had this really been about aggression, I would have hated to see the end result. It wasn't as if we were going to grow tired.

This was a tried and true Cullen tradition, beating the hell out of each other as stress release. For Carlisle, this was about releasing his emotions, and slowly but surely he returned to me. Finally he reached out with his arm in need, not aggression, grabbing me to him. We collapsed in a tangled mess to the ground and began grieving together about the loss our family had just suffered.

"Carlisle, he planned to go after Rose. Would you have rather it been her?" I finally said.

"That is a ludicrous question, and you know the answer," his strained voice replied. "We should have fought, I don't care what he made us promise, Edward."

"I can't say I didn't think the same thing."

He laid down on the grass, looking up toward the sky.

"What are we going to do?" he pondered, not really looking for an answer, just acknowledging the quandary of our situation.

"We're going to do exactly what we promised. We're going to continue on, and wait for him and Anna to return." I paused briefly, wondering just how far Carlisle was ready to go. I finally realized I just needed to proceed. "And in the meantime, we need to prepare."

"Prepare?" he said, softly.

Wondering about his reaction, I said, "For the reality of war."

"If Aro doesn't release Henry in two years, that is exactly what it will come to," Carlisle mused. "And don't think I didn't see you coming over that line. I thought we had an agreement?" he said, cutting his eyes over to me.

I was pleased with my father's reaction. He didn't even blink at the thought that we'd have to fight.

"Our agreement was that we would attempt to make sure that one of us survived. I don't particularly remember agreeing that person would be me," I said, attempting to hedge around his argument.

"Good try, Edward. It didn't distract me though," he offered to the conversation, as his hands came up to rub his stinging eyes. Then he continued, "Thank you. For dragging me out here. I was suffocating, wanting to break down, but forcing myself not to."

"You are going to have to make up to Esme. You hurt her feelings."

"I am undeserving of her."

"Of all the people in this family, you are the last one I would have expected of a 'pity party'."

He chuckled a little at being called out in such a manner.

"Want to tell me about what happened?"

He knew to which event I was referring, and that I would have at least seen Aro's thoughts. Without speaking, he ran through a previous untouched memory of his time with the Volturi. Aro had only given me one side of the story. Carlisle filled in the rest. The agony I felt through his memories was excruciating.

"When Aro heard Anna's name, he knew he had the tipping card. I lost control, and for that I'm immeasurably sorrowful."

"I would expect nothing less from you than for you to feel that way, Carlisle. It's your nature, but just because you feel that way doesn't mean you have to embrace the guilt. You're the embodiment of our conscience, but you've given me the job of calling you on it when it's out of control. This is one of those times. It will be easier to deal with you than Rosalie if she'd been Aro's trump card," I said bluntly, hoping to get through to him.

He saw the look on my face and shook his head. "You are enjoying my loss of control entirely too much for the circumstances, son. Perhaps I need the morose Edward back."

I ignored his quip. "I've seen you destroy other vampires, Carlisle. I've never questioned your ability to do what must be done; I just enjoyed seeing your hands wrapped around Aro's throat. I'd be a hypocrite to say any differently. I was aiming for Caius, although I know Tanya would have drawn and quartered me for it later."

"We need to go back," he finally said, taking the reins of control again. "I'm afraid we'll find them in the same position. I fai.."

Throwing my hand up to his mouth to stop the words, I growled at him, "Enough! You have the right to have needs, Carlisle."

I reached into my back pocket and brought out the last two envelopes. One was for Bella and me. The other was addressed to Poppa and Nana.

Carlisle sobbed when he saw the writing, putting his head against his knees. He'd gone through the shock, and then the anger. Now he needed to feel the grief.

"Edward, it's inevitable now. Either Aro or I will end up dead. There isn't room enough in this world for the two of us."

"Well deal with that when the time comes."

"Yes, we will," he said, with particular vehemence.

It took us just a minute to make it back to the house. Esme still sat on the ground, as Carmen held her in her arms. Carlisle wasted no time kneeling before her in supplication. Esme, in turn, wasted no time lunging into his arms. Most of our friends had left in our absence. They'd all told me as much through their thoughts, upon seeing me leave with Carlisle. They wanted to give our family time to grieve in peace, and would return the next day to start the process of being returned home. I heard Jasper and Alice's thoughts in the house. Nessie and Jacob hadn't left as I expected, and as the group came from the house upon hearing us return, we all began to make our way to where Bella and Seth sat with Emmett and Rose. They hadn't moved an inch from the moment Henry disappeared into the wood line.

_Edward, you'll need to help Rose,_ Carlisle thought at me._ She won't be willing to take comfort from me right now_.

Carlisle took Emmett into his arms, and I held Rosalie, while the family sat around us. Bella scooted to my side so that she could slowly brush Rose's hair with her fingertips. Emmett was the first to break, his huge body all but dwarfing Carlisle's. He began rocking like a child in Carlisle's arms. We sat as he poured out his sorrow. The stars began to twinkle above us. It wasn't until Rosalie glanced into the sky, and saw Ursa Minor directly above us, that she broke.

"Little Bear," she whispered.

̴

I made a fire in the stove while Bella tucked Renesmee in her bed. She might look like a grown woman, but Nessie was still our little girl in many ways. Jacob had returned her to the house after their visit to the beach. I couldn't decide which one of them was in worse shape.

Her hands slipped around my waist, smoothing against the muscles of my stomach.

"Thank you for forcing Rose to go to hunting. We're going to have to watch her closely. I can see her spiraling into a depression if we don't."

"Loss is a difficult thing for us, Bella. She and Emmett both will need us until Henry and Anna come home."

She spun me around to face her, staring up into my eyes. "Are they coming home, Edward?"

It was then I saw the mist over her eyes. I knew what she was feeling…the need to cry and no way to release it.

I smirked slightly before saying, "If Henry has anything to do with it."

A strangled sound came out of her throat, and I grabbed her into my arms. Then and only then did I allow myself to mourn for Henry. Bella and I made it to the chair, where she sat in my lap and we held each other, great tearless sobs wracking our bodies. It had been too important after their leaving to hold it together for everyone else. But in Bella's arms, I could release the emotions that I'd held back all day. It was cathartic, this combined grieving.

It was time to face his letter to us. I leaned up to pull it out of my back pocket. I gave it to Bella to do the honors, and she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Her voice quivered as she began to read it.

_Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella,_

_I have so little time; please forgive the brevity of this note. If you are reading this, then I had to leave. At this point I don't know what Aro will require of me, but I need you to know, I will come home as soon as I can. He may be the man that impregnated my mother, but he will never be family. If our parting will be as difficult for the others as I expect it will be for me, I'm going to need you to be strong for them. Perhaps because of the experience of your separation and suffering, you two will be the only ones to understand. _

_I hate to place this incredible burden on you, but I beg upon all that is right in this world that you will keep them all together. I trust you to do this._

_I love you. Those three words have never seemed so inadequate to describe how I feel. Suffice it to say, I wished I'd told you more often now. _

_Henry Cullen_

His last name seemed to be scrawled in a moment of haste, as if to remind us…as if that was necessary. Other than Renesmee, there wasn't a one of us that was biologically related in this family. It didn't matter who our sires were, or that we had come from varied backgrounds. It didn't matter that some were purer than others, or that some of us had stumbled more. What mattered is that we were a family, against all the odds placed upon us by the nature of what we were. This was the bond that Aro didn't understand…and in the end I believed it would be his downfall.

"Bella, make me a promise?"

Her angelic face turned to me in question.

"We will never doubt him…no matter what happens."

She smiled slowly. It didn't replace the grief in her eyes, but it bred hope into the moment.

"I agree. He deserves that."

The pops and crackles from the stove momentarily distracted us, and I hated to ruin the peacefulness of the moment after the chaos of the day, but it was necessary. I wasn't going to keep this from her, having promised to always be honest.

"My love, there was more to what I learned from Aro…"

I hugged her to my chest and softly told her of Sulpicia's treachery, and complicity in Renee's death. Bella's body froze, her clenched muscles clearly outlined under her white skin, as soon as I reached the point where Sulpicia had planned the rogue's trip to Florida. It wasn't until after I completely finished that she made any sound.

"That bitch is mine if I ever get the chance," she strangled out, her eyes full of fire.

I was surprised by the words coming from her mouth, but I understood her anger.

"I always suspected there was more to the story, Edward, and I'm infinitely sorry that the slip in my shield allowed Aro to see Henry, but one way or the other he would have found out. However, it does give me a great reason to kill her."

I placed my forehead to hers, staring deeply into her soul. "My love, I wouldn't dream of denying you of that privilege."

Then, as only Bella could do, she distracted me with her lips…her anger funneled into something infinitely more pleasurable for us both.

I spent the next few days ferrying our friends home. True to what he'd declared, Benjamin took only hours in Egypt to collect his and Tia's possession. She'd stayed with Eleazar and Carmen, not even wanting to see the place that she'd considered home. Each group, as they departed swore allegiance to us, and offered their services at any time. It was an unnecessary gesture, we knew their honor. Henry and Anna's loss had forged stronger connections between us all.

Getting Rose to leave Forks was incredibly difficult, and I finally took matters in my hands, cradling her in my lap the whole trip home. Emmett ate and moved, but his demeanor was almost zombie like. At least they clung to each other for hope, and that was the only miracle that survived the horror of Nessie's birthday. After many threats, Bella, Seth, and Jacob did go back to school the next week. It was with little enthusiasm though. I pulled the guilt card and asked, "What would Henry and Anna expect you to do?"

Leah added her own manipulation to the pot, providing support for my actions. Even Leah, in her own way, missed Henry and Anna.

Carlisle approached me with the same question. "Are you going to allow the opportunity of medical school to slip by?"

He'd noticed that I'd skipped the last few classes.

"I just felt that my presence was needed here more."

His sorrow filled topaz eyes looked at me in rebuke. "Aro doesn't need to win, Edward. In any matter. You called me on my faults, and I'm calling you on yours. Get to class. I have no doubts you can teach the lessons, but you still need to go through the motions. There are enough of us around to watch over Emmett and Rose."

It was on Sunday evening, during my review of my notes from classes, that I heard Esme screaming our names. In a flash, everyone was out of their cottages running for the main house. Her solemn expression of the week had been replaced by joy, and she reverently handed Rose the main phone line.

Rose stared at the cordless perplexed, until Esme said, "It's Henry."

Rose's only reaction was a gasp, but it was enough. Henry's voice was clear, "Mama…"

Bella and I grinned at each other. Obviously, Aro had met his match, and had been forced to follow through on his agreement. Carlisle ran through the house collecting the cordless extensions, and Rose and Emmett listened in on every conversation, soaking up the sound of Henry and Anna's voices.

And so a pattern was established, Rose and Emmett fed off the weekly phone calls, and then Jasper and I would take them hunting to nourish their bodies. One evening, Jasper forced Emmett to go with him and Nessie to the observatory. Nessie was as disturbed by Henry's absence as his parents. Jasper's hope was that, by keeping Emmett and Nessie busy in the activities that Henry enjoyed, they wouldn't slip further into the abyss. Jasper wasn't past using his gift as well. I was amazed at my brother's determination. His ability flourished with the constant usage. At first I thought it would drain him, but he informed me one evening that it was the only way for him to keep the lethargy he felt at arm's length. Alice squeezed my hand and communicated to me silently.

_Don't worry Edward; I'm taking good care of Jasper. _

Her grin, at my grimace, wasn't exactly the beaming Alice we all knew, but it was better than what we'd experienced over the past few weeks. She read me clearly.

_You don't even want to know what I looked like when you were gone. Never again._

I teased lightly, "And I really don't want to know just how you're taking care of Jasper."

She stuck her tongue out at me before leaving. I went to find Rosalie. At first the vacant house worried me, but then I heard a faint stirring in the garage. I found her sitting in the driver's seat of the Super Snake. She had her head leaned back against the seat and her eyes closed. I was hesitant to enter, knowing the sanctity of this project, and wondering whether she wanted me nosing through her thoughts.

"It okay, Edward."

Her voice sounded almost rusty from the lack of use. I slid into the passenger seat and leaned back as well. That evening, I was treated to many of Rose's memories of Henry, some of which I'd never enjoyed before. It was good that she focused on them, but she still finally curled into my chest, needing to be held in her pain. I spoke to her about the unbearable days of when I'd left Bella, and the feeling that nothing would ever be right again. I spoke to her about my belief that Henry would keep his word, and that he would be back. And so a stronger bond was also forged through this event between us. I spent many days in Rose's company. I even learned to prune a rosebush from Emmett, as he tended to the gift that Henry had given Anna so long ago.

October slowly gave way to November.

Henry and Anna continued to call every Sunday, like clockwork. It was, however, the subtle shading of the tone of his voice that began to worry the others. It was indefinable at first, the change, but it was there. Henry became more distant, and the conversations became shorter. I felt great sadness when Rose stood by the phone the Sunday before Thanksgiving, waiting for a call that did not come.

**Please go over and visit my other story, Unloved … Unwanted.**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. **

**Team T-shirts (Hint Hint – as you can tell a good many of these come from the male perspective so you can see just who is to blame):**

**Team Jane – 1) Because I'm into pain; 2) Because pain is sexy**

**Team Felix – Because size does matter**

**Team Demetri – Because nothing says I love you like a stalker**

**Team Marcus – Because at least he's moody for a reason**

**Team Quil – Because older men are more experienced**

**Team Cauis – Because everyone needs a little piece of ass**

**Team Alec – Because I don't feel anything when I'm with my boyfriend either**

**Team Sam – Because when you go black ….**

**Team Aro – Because I need a man who really understands me**

**Team Paul – Because the sun even shines on a dog's ass some days**

**Team Heidi – 1)When jail bait just isn't enough 2) Because purple is the new black**

**Team Whoever takes their shirt off – Because all jail bait is hot (compliments of Twimom TF298)**

**Team Alice – Because I work at the mall**

**Team Rosalie – Because I'm high maintenance and worth it**

**Team Lauren – Because everyone loves a critic**

**Team Jasper – 1) Because every girl can use an * * without even being touched (compliments of TheLadyKT) 2) Because Southern Boys love it in the grass (compliments of TheLadyKT)**

**Team Zombie – Because not all the undead smell pretty (compliments of squidbert)**


	59. Sorrow

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As stated before, Crmcneill and I began a discussion of Team Tshirts during an editing session. This stemmed from my acknowledgement that I was bought a Team Jakeward shirt by my co-workers to wear to the midnight showing of New Moon. I'd suggested a Team Ménage a Trois one but they'd been unable to find it. (Insert smile here.) Anyhow feel free to add to the list in reviews and I'll post on the next few chapters. Warning – several are risqué – please do not venture below my normal credits if you are easily offended.

We should feel sorrow, but not sink under its oppression.

Confucius

"Edward, our connections tell us that he is still there," Stefan said. "Aro keeps him close at all times.

He was responding to my phone message, left after Rosalie's frantic begging.

"It seems they attempted to keep Henry and Anna separate, but that didn't quite turn out the way the Volturi expected," Stefan continued, with a hint of humor shading his voice.

"Now they've both been established in the room just next to Aro and Sulpicia. Our source heard a rumor that Afton made a disparaging remark about Anna, and Henry tore his arm off. In the aftermath, Henry indicated that anyone caught near her would die. The next morning, she was brought back from the other side of the castle and established in his room."

Rosalie had closed her eyes at the news. She was elated to know that Henry and Anna were okay, having assumed the worse when the phone call hadn't come. Now her thoughts were centered on why they hadn't called in the first place.

"Stefan, do you have any idea why he didn't call?"

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. We've not been able to speak to him directly, of course, and our source isn't included in the inner circle. Of course we'll continue to keep watch and let you know if we hear anything."

I thanked him for the effort on our behalf before I hung up. The room was quiet, everyone contemplating the news. Nessie broke first and rushed out the doorway. Bella followed her, and wrapped her arms around our daughter in comfort. They walked to the pool area and sat on a chair beside each other, where Nessie finally laid her head on her mother's shoulder to cry. The ability of Bella to comfort Nessie during this time must have felt like the sting of venom to Rosalie. Even I was sometimes jealous at just how close Bella and Nessie were.

"Rose, Emmett, there is an explanation. I have no doubt," I said to break the silence.

Rose nodded her head softly, but didn't say anything as she stood. Emmett followed her silent form out the door, going to their cabin.

Esme placed the heels of her hands to her eyes as soon as she thought they were out of hearing range. "I cannot bear this. She's slowly falling apart. So am I, for that matter."

She gripped the front of Carlisle's shirt as he pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"We have to give him the faith and trust he asked for," Carlisle said, supporting my statement.

"Well, at least we know they're okay physically," Alice added.

Thanksgiving was anything but happy. A pall hung over the annual tradition with the Quileutes. Sam was the only one capable of saying grace. Nessie, however, continued to slide deeper in despair. She snipped at us all and, astonishingly, even acted out against Jacob several times. The wolves originally teased him about seeing the true side of female behavior, but as Nessie began to look haggard, even they began to worry.

Rosalie refused to go anywhere for Christmas, stating that if Henry decided to call that he would most likely try us at the Seattle home. I thought the 'I'm thankful for' moments would prove difficult, but I wasn't prepared for the chaos of Alice's tradition. She hadn't bothered to bring the books to the house, believing that the angst of the tradition would be too much for all of us. Upon realizing this, Nessie rose from the couch infuriated, her hands clenched to her side.

"How dare you all act as if they never existed! Ignoring a tradition in hopes that it wouldn't hurt makes it all the worse. I am ashamed to be part of this family," she yelled.

Fang jumped off the couch, and crawled under it in reaction. In the stunned silence that followed, she turned to look at Alice's devastated face. Nessie then realized the horror of what she'd just said, in her anger. Alice stood regally and walked out of the door, ignoring Nessie's earnest pleas. Rose stood unsteadily, and followed her sister. Nessie looked down in humiliation, horrified at her childish outburst. When she rose to leave as well, I held her hand keeping her from doing so. Within just a minute, Rosalie walked back through the door, with Alice in tow. The Christmas Story and The Crippled Lamb were firmly gripped in her hands. Esme rose taking the books from Rosalie.

She looked to the group and quietly said, "I appreciate that Alice wanted to protect us from something she felt would be hurtful. I'm equally as thankful that Renesmee felt the need to remind us that above all we are a family."

She sat in Carlisle's lap and opened the first book to begin reading.

"Nana, wait," Nessie called out gently from where she sat between Jacob and I. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie … I am deeply regretful for my outburst. I had no right to take my anger out on anyone, much less the two of you. I've not been thinking clearly since Henry and Anna left, and I am mortified that I would infer that anyone in this family has forgotten them. Please forgive me?"

Alice's answer was to pat the space on the couch between them. Renesmee firmly snuggled between her two aunts, their arms linked in solidarity. Sensing the storm had broken; Fang crawled out and jumped back into Jacob's lap.

I dreaded the moment she opened up The Crippled Lamb. This story about a lamb, left behind by his family and friends who had ultimately found purpose in his destiny, was Henry's favorite story. As Esme read the final lines, I heard the family's composure shatter.

"_You were right," he told her. "God does have a special place for me."_

That evening, after hanging Henry and Anna's stockings, we all gathered under the crystal clear sky and noiselessly gazed at the stars overhead. I wondered in that moment if perchance Henry and Anna might be watching the Italian dawn in the same manner.

The day we traditionally celebrated Henry's birth brought the completion of Aro's revenge. Rose had packed a box full of presents for Henry and mailed them several weeks earlier. When we heard the sound of tires on the driveway, it was to find an UPS truck pulling up in front of the house just a minute later. The men were extremely nervous, seeing Emmett when he opened the door, and quickly handed him several large packages, pulling back out as expeditiously as possible. They were addressed to Carlisle Cullen. Rose's screaming upon seeing the contents echoed throughout the house. It was all of Henry's possessions, the unopened birthday gifts, his Irish fiddle, the telescope Jasper had given him, and most devastating … the picture album that the girls had given him on his first Valentine's Day.

Rosalie backed away from them as if they were poison, right into my arms. Her face was frozen in her disbelief, fear, and pain. Even in his own grief, Emmett attempted to come for her, but she growled at him.

"HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" she screamed. "We should have stopped him," she continued at just a slightly lower volume. "YOU should have stopped him," she spit at him.

"Rose, I tried. He made us promise."

"You've made me promises too, Emmett. One was to make sure that we'd always be a family? Do you remember that one?"

He reached out to comfort her. She smacked his hand away.

"DO NOT ever touch me again," she responded in her fury.

I tried to stop the conversation before it went further. This had been my ultimate worry, that the stress would finally worm its way into their relationship.

"Emmett, Rose…"

It didn't work as Rosalie shouted above me.

"If you were truly a father to Henry, you would have lied to him at that moment, and done what needed to be done. Instead, you cowered behind the line and allowed a boy to take control."

Emmett froze. Deep within him, he knew that Rose was just lashing out. The last few years of a more peaceful, composed Rose had been pleasurable, but it was too easy to recall moments of the other Rosalie. But, her words couldn't have been chosen any better, because they fed the fears that Emmett had been pondering over the months. He too felt he should have broken his promise to his son, and taken the matter into his own hands. Rose's words cut the wound open deeply, allowing the poison to emerge.

Carlisle attempted to come between them. He knew she was going to throw accusations at him as well, but he was, like me, attempting to deflect her anger. She saw him approaching and was livid.

"Are you going to attempt to make everything okay, Carlisle? We know just how effective you are at that," she threw out, remembering the moment he had wrapped his hands around Aro's throat.

To his credit, Carlisle didn't even flinch.

"Rosalie, you are overwhelmed and lashing out. We all love Henry and Anna, and this is difficult for us all."

When Rose attempted to lunge at Carlisle, Emmett placed himself in front of our father. He was furious with Rose. Having deduced Aro's exact plan, he'd never blamed Carlisle. He was grateful that Carlisle had taken the brunt of Aro's plan, and not his wife. We all knew Rosalie's limits.

"Rosalie, stop this, now. Henry and Anna are still alive. We all knew the influence Chelsea could exert over them. When the time comes, we'll break that and they'll return to us. In the end, those that have caused us pain will not live, I promise that."

"Promises, Promises. Do you promise that _everyone_ responsible for this won't be living afterward, Emmett?"

Rosalie's statement was the final straw. She'd meant that she wanted Aro dead, beneath her fingertips, so that she could crunch his bones in revenge. But the inflection came out wrong. It sounded as if she wanted Emmett gone from her life. He, in his own state of grief, interpreted it in that exact manner, believing she wanted his death in vengeance for allowing Henry to leave.

"I hope my death will make this all palatable for you Rosalie. I'll do my part," he said in a heartbroken voice, before he lunged out the door.

Jasper attempted to follow him, but within a moment Henry's Super Snake screamed out of the garage and down the driveway.

Rose stood in confusion until the realization of what had just happened hit her, and then horror dawned on her face. "I didn't…"

She went rigid, shutting down immediately. Jasper swayed coming into the room, and I couldn't imagine the agony he felt from her.

"I have her, Edward. You need to go after Emmett."

"Unfortunately, I don't know where he is going. His only thought was to get away from here."

Jacob and Seth stood quickly. Jacob said, "We'll talk to Leah and go to La Push for the next few days. We'll only miss a few classes. Our absence should allow Alice's visions to be clear." Nessie followed them out.

̴

As Alice had forseen, I found the Super Snake at Eleazar's house. Emmett, however, was long gone. He'd spoken only briefly to Eleazar, Garrett, and Benjamin before taking off over the Denali forest. Alice's visions couldn't tell me exactly where he was hiding in the wilderness, so I contemplated his next step. My phone began ringing at the moment I was stepping onto Emmett's plane.

"I'm already here, Alice. I'll get him before he can take off," I replied to her.

He, in his grief, was planning a suicide mission on the Volturi. Not too inventive considering my plans of years ago, but his was much more altruistic. He was hoping that his demise would spark something in Henry, breaking Chelsea's control over him. While I waited on him to arrive, I considered the family's thoughts. They were speaking as if Chelsea was the culprit of Henry and Anna's silence, but deep within a bigger doubt lingered. Several wondered if perhaps Henry and Anna had simply chosen the Volturi, and the splendors of Volterra, over us.

There was no doubt within me. Henry had to be scheming, but his scheming placed an incredible burden on the family. In the end, I hoped it would be worth it.

Emmett's shoulders slumped as he walked to the plane. He knew I was inside.

"I cannot go back to that house, Edward. I know I'm being selfish, but the thought of seeing the disappointment in her eyes is excruciatingly painful."

"Emmett, she didn't mean what she said in the way you took it. She was envisioning Aro."

I could see that he didn't believe me, figuring I was lying to him to gain his cooperation. My arguing the point was futile.

"Where are we going, Em?"

He seemed shocked to hear that I'd become his companion. One thing that people often missed about Emmett was his true compassionate nature. They saw him as a big goof, constantly teasing and joking, but underneath the bluff, was a big heart.

He considered for a long moment before responding.

"If you are going to stay with me, I guess it has to be local so that you can stay in classes. Carlisle will kill me if you don't finish medical school this time. He's been itching to get you into a practice."

"Let's go home to Forks, Emmett."

"No," he sobbed out. "I can't handle being there either. The memories are too painful."

So it was with those words that our family split into two. Bella, Emmett, and I rented a house between the Children's Hospital and the University. Nessie and Fang divided time between our new space and the main house with Esme and Carlisle. He came every day before and after work. Esme and the other's visited. When I wasn't in classes, I divided my time between Rosalie, and Emmett. Rose was devastated by what had occurred, and immensely sorry, but she had too much pride to make the first step. Nothing could be said to Emmett to convince him that she had made the accusation in anger. He believed that his inability to protect Henry had destroyed Rose's love for him. The insanity of my and Bella's "misunderstanding" (as she'd called it over the years), paled in comparison to what happened between Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle and I discussed the situation at length. He even consulted a grief therapist at the Children's Hospital, knowing that their reaction was similar to those of human parents that had lost children. The information she gave Carlisle wasn't hopeful. She indicated that studies varied in their findings. Some indicated that as many as three quarters of marriages ended in divorce after the death of a child, especially in ones where one spouse blamed the other in some manner. My research revealed a more recent study that claimed that only one in four met those ends, but either way it was clear…Rosalie and Emmett's relationship and marriage, even with the bonds of a vampire mating, was in trouble.

The situation was not made any better by the news from Vladimir and Stefan, that Henry was leading Volturi scouting expeditions with Felix and Demetri. Alice and Bella helped me with Rosalie then, taking her away from the main house and cabins on hunting and shopping expeditions. While she was gone, we made Emmett come back to the houses and practice with us on the quad. On the days that Alice took Rosalie alone, Bella shielded me from the others and we were able to fully explore the group tactics that Jasper taught. Everyone, including Leah, Seth, and Jacob trained.

I was the recipient of the brunt of Emmett's pent-up anger, and it was a good thing vampires couldn't bruise. It would be difficult to explain to my fellow medical students why I came to class every day black and blue. It wouldn't bode well for the nerdy image I cultivated to protect myself from my female class members. Bella laughed at me, telling me it was hopeless. It was good to see her smile, so I allowed her to tease me mercilessly. She personally delivered me to class one day, in hopes of deflecting some interest. It only increased the problems, since her presence made it clear that I wasn't gay. When I complained about the increased attention, she just patted my hand with a sly smile and told me to bring the fantasies home. I left out the ones that came from several of my male counterparts.

The day of Bella and Jacob's graduation from college was bittersweet. Everyone from Forks was in attendance. It was the first time in months that Emmett and Rosalie had seen each other. I hoped that nature would take over and set everything right. It would have, I believed, if Rose would have seen the look of love that passed over Em's face when he saw her. He took a step toward her, his hands extended, but quickly regained control. Rosalie's body tensed when she smelled him. When she turned, it was to witness him moving away from her. I wanted to scream in frustration, being able to hear both of their thoughts. I was going to have to take matters into my hands.

We went back to the house for an after party. At Esme's insistence, the family was leaving the next day for Isle Esme. We'd all been unwilling to consider the trip, but when Esme began to break down in front of us, we rushed to do her bidding. Even Tanya was coming with us this time, stating that she needed a break from the nightly love fest at the Denali home. It was partially the truth, but she also wanted to watch over Rosalie, having been shocked at the change in Rose's normally fastidious appearance.

Jasper and I utilized the opportunity to bring Emmett and Rose together, and tricked them into coming to the main house. The silence was deafening, but when Emmett saw the pain on Rosalie's face, he broke and wrapped her body in his arms. When his lips pressed to the top of her head, I thought we were finally over the misunderstandings. Jasper swooned from the love and lust that poured from them, and leaned against the wall in response. Emmett mistook his action, believing that Jasper must have influenced the acceptance he felt in Rosalie's body. He tore away from her, destroying the blossoming warmth, and threw Jasper through the plate glass wall in reaction. I caught up with him, before he could get to the car, and slammed him against the garage wall.

"Damnit, Emmett. You just ruined it. That was all Rosalie; Jasper had nothing to do with it."

He looked doubtful, but as soon as my sincerity began to filter through his rage, he was crestfallen.

"I've lost the chance, I'm afraid. She won't give me another."

"I don't know, Emmett, but I do know that she loves you immensely. You've both been incredibly stubborn. Are you going to be the one to stop it? Please tell me you are. You may have to work even harder for it now, though."

Emmett slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the garage. I joined him.

"Edward, why is this happening to us? You and Carlisle believe in God. If he really exists, why does he allow things like this to occur?"

He was talking about the loss of Henry and Anna, as well as his and Rose's estrangement.

"Emmett, if I really had the answer to that question, I'd make the world happy. What do I know? I've just been able to accept that there is something for us after all this. Carlisle would be better to talk about the deep philosophical premises, but I think it isn't about what happens to us; it is about how we handle what happens. What I do know is that Rosalie and you are meant to be – always have been. Henry is your child, and there is some explanation for this. It will make sense, I just know it. But for now, you have some promises to keep."

He looked at me in question.

"You can't go after him, and you can't give up on Rosalie. You promised him that. He knew it was going to be hard, but he trusted you to do exactly as you promised."

He sighed. "Edward, I'm not sure that Henry even thinks about us anymore. I believe that Aro has used Chelsea to twist him away from us. I will only abide by that promise until his seventh birthday. When that day occurs, I'm going back for him with or without help. The law will be on my side then. I'll make sure to keep him away from her, long enough to determine to whom his loyalties lie. I'll abide by his choice at that point."

"You'll have Bella and my support. I'll go with you then."

"Thank you," he said with sincerity.

Then my long dead heart lurched when I saw a ghost of the old Emmett cross his face. "I have to go win my Rosie back, don't I?"

"Yes, Em, you do."

̴

As the plane began to make its downward descent toward the airport in Rio, I noticed Nessie's silence amidst the noise of the others.

Emmett had flown us, and a moment of true telling occurred as we all boarded. Rosalie had automatically gone to the co-pilot chair and began the power up sequences, before she realized the action, born out of habit, she'd taken. She'd stiffened slightly, before rising, and heading toward the back and the rest of us.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Emmett had said simply, to her retreating back.

Rosalie stumbled slightly in response. The man was a master. He'd laced the words with enough sensuality to singe the hair off a nun (or at least that was the words Jasper had thought).

My daughter had also struggled tremendously over the past months. She'd begun to question Henry's love for her, even wondering in general exactly what love itself was. Bella had related to me a conversation between her and Nessie. It had gone from a simple question about love to a complicated discussion on what Bella had felt for Jacob. Bella let me live the conversation through her mind, so that I could hear all the subtle details and nuances. It had been a forthright conversation about many delicate subjects, which ended in a hunting expedition between them. Bella called it a mother/daughter bonding experience. I called it a long night away from my girls.

So , when we all finally stepped off the boats onto the island, I grabbed Nessie's hand as she jumped out with Fang in tow. She smiled brilliantly up at me. Jacob and Seth stayed behind on the gigantic rented yacht to set up their sleeping arrangements, and indicated that they would join us at the house shortly. The kiss that Nessie gave Jacob before we departed clearly signified that there was one love she didn't doubt. He grinned softly down into her face before releasing her to follow me. It was in that moment that I heard Jacob silently ask me if we could speak alone before the week was out. I groaned, knowing where this was going.

Just ahead of us, Tanya had linked arms with Bella. She was excited to return to Isle Esme. It had been decades since she stepped on the island. When she'd decided to chase me around, I'd begged Carlisle not to invite the Denali coven. He'd faltered; missing Eleazar's company on the trips, but in the end, he had realized just how important staying out of Tanya's grasp had been to me. She knew what had caused the long drought, I realized, when I heard her tease Bella.

"You know, Bella. Many of our kind form polyamorous relationships. This whole searching for a mate thing has become rather tedious. Would you consider sharing Edward with me?" She was teasing of course, knowing the ties that bind soul mates together. It wasn't her question that made me growl, but Bella's answer.

"There are days I would just give him to you, Tanya. Unfortunately, you'd just get tired of him and send him back, so why even try in the first place."

Tanya's booming laughter had echoed through the trees, but to aggravate me, she sent me a particularly vivid picture of a threesome between us.

"TANYA!" I shouted, to interrupt the visual display.

Over Bella and Tanya's giggling, I could hear Jasper whisper to Alice, "Old Crabby wouldn't know what hit him on that one."

Even Nessie laughed at my expression. But what captured my interest was something that crossed Rosalie's mind. A thought she had on Henry's first birthday. Hmm… interesting. Well, we'd see if there was any measure to her idea soon.

The days were spent being lazy, and it didn't take long for the beach to become the afternoon tradition. Seth and Tanya good naturedly took up with each other, although they were very clear that it was for friendship only. Seth treated her like a big sister.

"Darling, you must let me search you out a good vampire girl. You'll just need to keep phasing to stay young with her, and you can spend eternity with us," she said, toward the end of the week.

"The prospect of the agony I'd face with the venom just makes the whole prospect dim," he responded to her, waggling his eyebrows over the sunglasses he wore 'to deflect the disco effect.'

"Well then, you'll just have to teach her not to bite," Tanya replied in a dead pan manner, but the sexual connotation was clear.

Their easy banter was calculated. They were doing their best to lighten the moment. It seemed that everything we did for the first time without Henry and Anna always started out awkwardly. This time, at least, it was just a little bit easier.

Jasper and Emmett finally rose and started toward the house. They were taking the boat back over to Rio to pick up the Amazon coven for the weekend. I caught the look that Rosalie gave to Emmett's retreating form, and it provided me hope. She was as hurt and stubborn as ever, but she recognized that Emmett was making subtle advances. For now, though, Emmett would just have to be patient. As with Bella, when she was still human, I realized that Rosalie's hormones might be Emmett's best ally at this moment. I rolled over onto my stomach to hide the smirk on my face.

Later, Bella proposed a walk on the beach. Knowing that she wasn't in an amorous mood, I invited my other girl to go as well. Tanya laughed at my challenge to her. _Little Edward growing some teeth_, she silently teased.

All joking aside, Tanya used the time and privacy, as we strolled along the beach, to ask questions regarding Emmett and Rose. Snuggled under my shoulder, Bella quickly filled Tanya in about Emmett's new attempt at reconciliation. Tanya contemplated the situation. "Well, I can't imagine one without the other, so we'll just do everything we can to make sure that they are thrown together, and let Emmett work his magic."

"I fear it will take more time than any of us would like. The one occasion she did open up, he misinterpreted the situation. She's closed down tighter than she was even before that," I added to the conversation.

"Rose has suffered a great loss; more than any of us can conceive, I think. If anyone can get to her, it will be Emmett. It will just take time," Tanya said, thinking on the strength of the matings that surrounded her.

We heard voices just ahead and I realized that Emmett and Jasper had returned with our guests. It would be good to see Nahuel again. He'd missed the scene of our family's torture, but he himself had lost that day as well. He now knew that his sisters had been obtained by the Volturi. His hands were as tied as ours. We heard the women state that they were going on to the house. Emmett realized we were on the beach. He emerged from the tree line first, followed by Jasper, and then Nahuel. They were laughing about Zafrina's scolding. Jasper had driven the boat like a mad man, enjoying the look on Emmett's face.

Nahuel's voice echoed as he said, "I thought Zafrina was going to throw out a vision of a cliff to get you to slow down. She was that mad." He snorted, "As if it would've hurt anyone had you hit a real one."

"Carlisle would kill me for the boat. We've been there before," Jasper joked. Sort of… Carlisle had taken him to task over a boat before. Alice had quietly written the check as Jasper stood with his head down during the lecture.

It took me a bare second to notice Tanya's stillness, and then I registered her thoughts. She was staring at Nahuel, not in her typical admiration for an attractive physical specimen, but something more. I couldn't help but grin when I realized that Nahuel's mind was awhirl with the same thoughts. Well, well, well… Rosalie had pegged it right. After a thousand years, Tanya had finally found her mate. All the "delicious" heat Tanya could dream of in an unbreakable hybrid body, and an incredibly amazing, loyal, and beautiful vampire for Nahuel.

I wondered how I had missed this, and then I realized the answer. The only other time she'd been in Nahuel's presence, Tanya had been overwhelmed with grief for Irina. Nahuel, in turn, had been besieged by the circumstances of the impending fight and his interest in Bella and Renesmee. Thinking back to that day, I couldn't even remember whether they'd had the opportunity to see each other except during Nahuel's testimony to Aro. The Denali coven had left quickly, needing space to deal with their grief.

While the world went on around them, they continued to stare at each other now, in dawning realization. Jasper quickly cued in, but it took Nahuel's increased heart rate for Emmett to realize what was happening. His face twisted in pain at first, thinking of Rose, but true to his nature he became quickly excited for Tanya. He made short work of the introductions.

"Nahuel, this is our cousin Tanya. Tanya, this is Nahuel … the hybrid that saved our behinds last time. You were a little distracted, of course."

This was therapeutic for Emmett, remembering he wasn't the only person to experience loss in our world. He internally nodded his head, accepting the lesson, and forged ahead. "Hey, everyone, why don't we let Tanya help Nahuel unpack the luggage. We were coming to get Edward's help anyway."

He was a terrible liar, but it didn't matter. Watching an uncharacteristic shy smile grace Tanya's face, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and I left them alone on the beach. If I'd been a mean person, I would have called back something totally inappropriate. Instead, I took the high road and just winked at her as we hit the path to the house.

"A hundred dollars that we don't see them tonight," Jasper threw out.

"Why lose the money … that's a given," Emmett snickered, and Bella and I traded excited looks.

If Emmett was coming around, then hopefully he'd have Rose responding soon.

Bella rolled her eyes at us, "I bet a thousand dollars that Nahuel will be the newest resident at the Denali household. _That_ ..." she said, waving her hand back in direction of the beach, "isn't just one of her casual conquests. Tanya is _never_ shy. I'm going to sic Alice on her immediately."

Jasper groaned, imagining months of wedding preparations. "I'm going to pay them to elope."

We all laughed softly at Jasper's mock pain. Upon arriving at the house, we found the rest of the family and our friends gathered in the main room. They were seated around the living room, engaged in conversation. Even Rose sat beside Alice, nodding occasionally. Bella nudged my ribs with her elbow, realizing that both Jacob and Nessie had fallen asleep against each other in one of the chairs. Ironically, a vision of Bella and I in that exact chair raced through my mind. Sleeping was not what we'd been engaged in. I carefully extracted Nessie from Jacob's arms, while Bella nudged him awake.

"Seth left an hour ago. He wanted to get to sleep before Jacob started snoring," Alice informed me.

"Don't snore…" Jacob mumbled out.

"Yeah, like I didn't talk in my sleep," Bella retorted.

Jacob grinned, planting a kiss to Bella's forehead before he did he same to Nessie. When he jokingly started to lean over to mine, I punched him in the stomach. He chuckled going out the door.

_Edward, will you please meet me at the beach in the morning. I would like to have that talk with you._

I wanted to scream, but knew it was futile. I nodded my head quickly. As I walked Nessie into the bedroom, Fang hot on my heels, I realized my moment of reckoning with Jacob Black was upon me.

**I am so humbled to announce that Harvest Moon has been nominated, by one of my readers - RaquelnJake - for two Shimmer awards. Adonis Award (Best Use of Edward), and the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). The site is ****http: / shimmer awards . webs. com/ nominees . htm Voting starts later this month. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. He too is up for a Shimmer award as Storyteller Award (Best Author). **

**Team T-shirts (Hint Hint – as you can tell a good many of these come from the male perspective so you can see just who is to blame):**

**Team Jane – 1) Because I'm into pain; 2) Because pain is sexy**

**Team Felix – Because size does matter**

**Team Demetri – Because nothing says I love you like a stalker**

**Team Marcus – Because at least he's moody for a reason**

**Team Quil – Because older men are more experienced**

**Team Cauis – Because everyone needs a little piece of ass**

**Team Alec – Because I don't feel anything when I'm with my boyfriend either**

**Team Sam – Because when you go black ….**

**Team Aro – Because I need a man who really understands me**

**Team Paul – Because the sun even shines on a dog's ass some days**

**Team Heidi – 1)When jail bait just isn't enough 2) Because purple is the new black**

**Team Whoever takes their shirt off – Because all jail bait is hot (compliments of Twimom TF298)**

**Team Alice – Because I work at the mall**

**Team Rosalie – Because I'm high maintenance and worth it**

**Team Lauren – Because everyone loves a critic**

**Team Jasper – 1) Because every girl can use an * * without even being touched (compliments of TheLadyKT) 2) Because Southern Boys love it in the grass (compliments of TheLadyKT)**

**Team Zombie – Because not all the undead smell pretty (compliments of squidbert)**

**Team Wolfpack – Because they do it doggy style! (compliments of Raven Jadewolfe)**


	60. Fate

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As stated before, Crmcneill and I began a discussion of Team Tshirts during an editing session. This stemmed from my acknowledgement that I was bought a Team Jakeward shirt by my co-workers to wear to the midnight showing of New Moon. I'd suggested a Team Ménage a Trois one but they'd been unable to find it. (Insert smile here.) Anyhow feel free to add to the list in reviews and I'll post on the next few chapters. Warning – several are risqué – please do not venture below my normal credits if you are easily offended. **This will be the last time I post these, as Harvest Moon only has a few chapters left. There are several people I need to thank profusely, and will start posting those obnoxious ANs to do so. **

Accept the things to which fate binds you,

and love the people with whom fate brings you together,

but do so with all your heart."

**Marcus Aelius Aurelius**

"Don't be mean to my Jacob," Bella told me later. She lay wrapped in my arms, bathed in the moonlight that filtered through the trees.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Jacob's feelings," I murmured against her skin, distracted yet by her.

She grabbed my face between her hands, forcing me to focus on her face instead of the anatomy I'd been quickly working toward. I smirked at her, and then leaned over to rub the tip of my nose against hers.

"Bella, my love, you and I both know why Jacob wants to speak with me, so I have a perfect solution. We'll both go, and that way you can protect your precious puppy. But for now, I have more important things to consider than his petition."

"Really?" she grinned in challenge.

"Really," I softly blew my breath across her breast, bringing on the reaction I wanted.

She moaned when I wrapped my mouth around her, and used my tongue to pay her homage.

"Ed…ward…"

"Hmmm?" I murmured against the fullness of her, never moving away. I used my hand to trail up the inside of her thigh.

I barely heard the 'never mind' as she arched into me, because my growl, as she wrapped her strong legs around my waist, drowned her soft gasp out.

The morning sun found us still intertwined. My face rested against the smooth skin of her abdomen, and pleasure coursed through me, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Is it time to go?" she asked. Her tone made it clear that she would have preferred to stay.

"We can ignore Jacob; it wouldn't hurt my feelings to do so."

She giggled at my feeble attempt to avoid reality. "He is probably pacing already, we need to go."

Rising to my knees, I was taken by the sight she presented, as she stretched slightly. She resembled a pagan goddess in her indolence, laid before me as a temptation. The gentle rays of sun, peaking through the canopy above us, caused her to slightly shimmer. Was she challenging my control, I wondered as she smiled slightly, her eyes closed. What were the words I'd said to her a million times? Oh yes, I remembered, smirking, as I grabbed her hips, pulling her body to my lips. _I just wasn't as strong as everyone thought_, I mused, as she began screaming my name.

̴

She fussed at me the whole way to the beach, about causing us to be late, but all I could do was chuckle. Our activities of the evening and morning had rendered me completely mellow. She looked up and caught the goofy grin on my face, and literally shoved me through the tree line onto the beach. Her fake affront was adorable, and laughter rolled out of me. Jacob's head turned our way, from where he sat just above the tide line. He shook his head at us, turning back toward the water, after he rolled his eyes. Bella sat beside him, and I took her other side.

"Sorry for being late, Jacob," I said, attempting to appear contrite.

"S'ok. When I heard Bella screaming, I knew you were going to be awhile," he said, pokerfaced.

Her hands flew to cover her face, as she snarled at us. She was even adorable in her mortification. For the sake of my life, I didn't start laughing, but when Jacob began rolling on the sand, howling out his mirth, I joined him.

"How did I get stuck with you two? Did I anger the big man upstairs or something?" she mumbled through her hands.

"The 'big man' just knew what a danger magnet and klutz your were, and figured it would take Edward and I together to keep you out of trouble," Jacob quipped back. "Right, Edward?" he said drawing me in.

"There may be something to that, Bella," I threw back, enjoying the camaraderie.

She growled at us both, but in irritation, not ferocity. Thanks to Emmett, Bella had finally learned to deal with the humor, both sexual and not. The sun felt good and, grateful to still be in the swimming trunks from the previous evening, I leaned back, putting my face to the heat as I waited peacefully for Jacob to start.

"I'm glad you came, Bells. After leaving last night, I realized I should have asked you as well. Our collective relationship, well, it defies logic, you know. Although Renesmee has been a part of our group from her birth, I want to make it official. I attempted to think of a million clever ways to ask this, but failed. So I am going to put it simply. I am asking the two of you for Nessie's hand in marriage. I haven't spoken to her yet, because I wanted to do this properly. May I have your permission?" he asked, earnestly.

Bella looked over at me and grinned. I knew what her answer was going to be. She turned back to Jacob with a blinding smile.

"Jake, you know I love you, and you will always be my best man. I gave you the responsibility of Nessie's heart and life many years ago. That has never changed. I can't wait to hold little brown skinned grandbabies…"

My growling interrupted her daydreaming, but neither one of them were appropriately concerned, and Bella continued as if I hadn't even reacted.

"… and since I happen to have an idea just how many there are going to be, I'll get with Esme to begin making the appropriate modifications to the Wyoming house," she continued, and then stopped realizing that Jacob and I were both staring at her, stunned.

"What?" she asked, her gaze flitting back and for the between us.

"You've seen how many grandbabies?" Jacob choked out the words.

He wasn't asking for the number, he was responding to the fact that she'd said that she had 'seen' just how many. Her face took on a bashful look.

"Well, I guess I can't be for sure, because I didn't dream it, I just had a vision. And my dreams weren't always totally accurate. For instance, I dreamed that Renesmee would be a boy, not a girl. Which would just not have worked out well for you Jacob?"

I snickered despite myself.

"When," he barely breathed, and I was momentarily concerned about him passing out.

Bella bowed her head in embarrassment. "When I kissed you, the day of the battle with Victoria. I thought it was about me, but I've wondered since if it wasn't meant for you. But I am as certain of my vision as any dream I ever had."

Jacob looked at her obviously curious, despite his best inclination to not know.

"No way, Jake. That is for me to know, and everyone else to find out. I'll tell you if I was right in the end."

Jacob turned back to watch the waves softly rolling onto the beach, assimilating the knowledge that Bella not only already envisioned he and Nessie married, but was going even further, placing children into their home. It took a minute for him to steady himself, and while he did this, the three of us watched the ocean. It was a curious state, sitting with Bella between us. I wondered if anyone in our past would have ever imagined the three of us at such peace with each other. Nessie was already the fourth member of our group, as Jacob had said, and I harbored a secret desire as well, to have small bodies climbing all over me in play. Whether they would be wolf, vampire, or human was yet to be seen. I was hoping for human, because I desired years of childhood play, not months. For a moment, a small kernel of fear lodged into my chest. What would happen if Nessie did get pregnant? Would her vampire genes allow for a less horrific birth if the child took after us?

_Be at peace, Edward. _Fate whispered around me. This time, as my illusion spoke to me, I remained still. I wasn't going to fight her. I'd learned my lessons.

_Be still and know_, I thought.

_YES _was all I heard, and it softly faded.

"Edward, you haven't given me your answer," Jacob finally asked, after wrapping his brain around Bella's startling revelation, drawing me back from my internal debate with my angel.

"Jacob, I have no reservations considering you as Nessie's husband. I have a few conditions, though before I give you my answer. She has to attend college…"

"Done," he said swiftly, interrupting me, "Since you've decided to stay in Seattle for medical school, she wants to put in the application at the University. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I am thinking about a graduate degree in engineering. I'd hoped to start that consulting firm with Rosalie, but she just isn't going to be able to focus until Henry and Anna come home."

The statement cast a sudden pall over the moment, but I was grateful to glimpse the certainty in Jacob's mind that they were coming home. I'd been waiting for him to discuss his further educational plans with us, after having caught several of the thoughts racing through his head.

"Then my second request is obsolete. I wanted to request that the two of you continue living with us, at least until we have to make the decision where to go next."

I wanted to delay the inevitable separation as long as possible.

"Um… are you sure? With your...um…gift, I thought you might want some space between us. I mean…it's bad enough I can hear you and Bella."

While Bella hissed at him, his mind went quickly to what it would be like for a newly married couple. My hands went to my eyes, attempting to grind out the explicit visions. AARGH …..

"Okay, so maybe you should take over the house that we rented to stay with Emmett. He would probably enjoy the closer proximity to seduce Rosalie, so he can share with Seth," I mumbled through my hands.

Bella's giggles at my discomfort didn't help me any. What a little hypocrite. She hissed at him for bringing up our sex life, but enjoyed my horror over the thought of theirs.

"Edward, they're going to be married. It's okay for him to think about her like that. And he is a good kisser, not as good as you of course, but I don't doubt they will be quite enthusiastic as well."

She got a shove from Jake for making a disparaging comment about his kissing ability, while I begged, "Bella, you don't have to see it, so be quiet."

Why, oh why, did she have to tease me with that kiss? Jacob made puckering noises, and I picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him, over Bella's head. He yelped as the sand stung him like needles. I was hanging onto my sanity by a thread. Jacob's laughter combined with hers, as they enjoyed my moment of pain.

"Jake, you'd better take him up on that offer. It might be better for us all. I'll attempt to block your and Nessie's mind from him for, say, the first few years."

They laughed even harder. It took at least a minute for the sound to die away.

"You know, Jacob, you still don't have my permission, so to continue to antagonize me won't make matters any better."

He snorted at my attempt to threaten him.

"Edward, do I have permission to ask Renesmee for her hand in marriage?" he finally pleaded.

Knowing that I'd played it out long enough, I said simply, "Yes, Jacob. There is no one I'd rather have as a son-in-law than my friend."

For once I rendered them speechless, and I enjoyed the moment. But as if he couldn't stand to be serious, or accept my declaration of affection for him, the mutt stood up and leaped across Bella to tackle me, grabbing me in a hug.

"Do I get to call you dad, now?"

That question earned him a shove into the ocean. Within seconds, all three of us were soaked by the horseplay that erupted between us.

"Jacob, as you know, we didn't go home last night. Where is Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"She went with Rose this morning. She wanted to spend some time with her. Rose was down from thinking about the whole flower incident with Henry last time. Emmett left very early and returned to the house. He told Ness that he'd fixed a getaway, for Rose, near that small waterfall, and asked her to take Rosalie there. I am betting he did something special, but he knows better than to attempt to get Rose there himself."

Emmett was demonstrating enormous patience in wooing Rosalie. I encouraged him at every opportunity, especially when she rebuffed him severely.

"Nessie said they would be back toward evening, so I guess you're stuck with me until then," he grinned, just before lunging at me, dragging me under the water.

When it came to underwater wrestling, Jacob had to let go first, because he actually did need to breath. The morning was spent cavorting in the water. Even Bella joined in the fun, jumping on Jacob's back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"No fair," he shouted, but then he realized that Bella could help.

They charged me, Bella kicking her legs wildly. It was hilarious, and for once I actually enjoyed acting like a teenage boy. I tripped Jacob, causing them both to fall into the water. She then jumped on my back and began to tickle me mercilessly. At one point, Jacob grabbed Bella, and I threatened to tickle her feet, as he held her. Jacob and I were the recipient of numerous creative threats. With the racket we made, I was surprised that the family didn't come to see what was happening.

When Jacob needed to rest, I harassed Bella in the water. It was actually a relief to have fun, after the months of worry and chaos. Some would have probably thought we were being disrespectful to Henry and Anna. I would have been the first to say, that Henry would have been upset had he been able to see the grief his absence had caused. He told us to 'live for him.' He was going to be mad when he came back and saw that they hadn't listened to him. Far be it from me to be on Henry's bad side. I'd let the others face his wrath.

Bella swam out further, but I joined Jacob on the beach stretching out.

"Thank you, Edward," he said softly, as he watched Bella's head bob in and out of the water.

"For?"

"Everything. We could've remained enemies, but instead we aren't just friends, we're family. You could still be angry enough to limit my and Bella's friendship, but yet you selflessly allow us to spend enough time together that others believe us to be lovers. For allowing me the privilege to ask for your incomparable daughter's hand in marriage. Do you need me to go any further?" He asked, quietly.

"Jacob, you've been selfless as well. I have to admit, my family wouldn't have made it through the newborns intact, much less Aro's two ungodly visits. But it's more than just what you've been willing to do for the good of the whole; you've given Bella peace as well. She loves you, probably more than you will ever know. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that she is happy that you're finally going to officially belong to the family. Just make sure you call her mom, that's all I ask."

He chuckled at my jest.

He rose from the beach and stretched. "I'll going to the boat to take a shower. I suspect that Nessie will be back soon, and I would like to speak with her this evening."

He looked over waiting for me to tense.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Wait! Don't you want to wait until you have a ring?" I said, not in an attempt to dissuade him, but just knowing how much effort he put into everything else about Nessie.

He grinned and that's when I saw his thoughts…brief glimpses of Alice dragging him around for days, finding just the right one. In the end, Alice had agreed to Jacob's original idea. He was in possession of a stunning solitaire. The simplicity of the round cut was misleading. It was a flawless, colorless specimen. The beauty of the ring was the simple elegance of the hidden depths…a perfect ring for Nessie.

"Nicely done, Jacob."

His grin grew larger. "Let's hope she thinks so, too."

I watched him walk off down the beach toward the dock area, and I blew out a puff of air. It was inevitable of course. Bella rising out of the tide, like a sea nymph, caught my attention.

"Jake gone to find Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yes."

"She is going to be ecstatic."

I looked over into her face, as she sat down beside me. "Even though it should come as no surprise to her, we'll probably hear her screaming from here."

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.'

She then scooted over and jumped between my legs, grabbing my arms to wrap around her waist. We cuddled as the afternoon began to wane. Soon, we both heard the sound of footsteps coming from the forest behind us, and I grinned, recognizing the thoughts.

"Tanya," I whispered in Bella's ear. She giggled in response.

"We didn't expect you back for days," I told her as she sat beside us.

"Well that would be an entirely accurate assumption, if Nahuel didn't need sleep. But I'll trade that necessity for the heat any day," she threw out totally unashamed, and then shuddered delicately.

She controlled her thoughts well enough, to only allow me to see them entangled in aftermath. The smile that graced her face, seeing my smirk, was answer enough.

"Congratulations, Tanya. I am immensely pleased that you've finally found exactly what you've been looking for," I said with the highest degree of sincerity.

"Where is Nahuel?" Bella asked.

"He went back to the house to sleep. Jasper told him on the boat ride in that Carlisle and Esme had offered up their private domain," she said, then nudged my shoulder from where she sat beside me. "I decided to let him go sleep alone and respect the sanctity of the room."

"Don't let that stop you," Bella started laughing. "The chicken coop has seen its share of action."

"The chicken coop?" Tanya murmured, clearly intrigued.

"It isn't important," I said, attempting to dissuade Bella from sharing the story.

I endeavored to put my hands over her mouth, but she turned her head to and fro avoiding my efforts.

"Ed … ward got…" she turned to the side, and giggled.

"… a little excited …" she ducked and squirmed, "on the honeymoon."

Tanya started snorting, before Bella even finished.

"…and took it out on the pillows," she rushed out, just before I was able to finally capture her.

I jumped slightly as she nipped the inside of my hand. Tanya stared at me attempting to keep from laughing, but her lips twitched. Mine began doing the same in response.

"Why won't vampires drink chicken blood?" she asked, raising her eyes. She was remembering one of Seth's stupid jokes. I, of course, heard the answer before she said it. "Because it tastes fowl."

"HA,HA," Bella laughed drolly.

"I know, it was even worse when Seth told it. BUT, it seemed appropriate in this case," she lightly snickered.

My response was interrupted by the terrified thoughts that reached me. I rose quickly, disturbing Bella and Tanya both. Nessie's mind was a whirl of panic, grief, shame, and remorse as she tore through the forest running for us. She fell into my arms as she cleared the jungle line, unable to even speak. Bella and Tanya were directly behind me, so I spun her into their arms, and took off running.

_It's too late, daddy._ _Too late …_

No! Not now. It would be unbearable. I ran faster than I'd ever done in my life. What waited me was heartbreaking. On the dock was a small crushed box. Dropped and left in haste. The boats were gone. I couldn't hear the engines, which meant I had no hope of catching up to him, no hope of making him see reason.

I had seen through Nessie's mind what had occurred. Having the ability to see the flawed reasoning by which she had chosen her little experiment helped me to forgive her. Jacob, though, didn't have that basis. He'd just heard the love of his life whisper, "I just don't know if I love Jacob enough," and then saw her kiss Nahuel. His startled gasp had drawn Nessie's attention to the door. The look on his face was one of total devastation and desolation. Before either of them could say a word, Jacob had spun and run from the home. I could almost physically feel the effort it took Nessie to unthaw from her shock. Nahuel had immediately taken off to chase Jacob. A brave feat considering what had just occurred.

I heard the sound of an engine in the distance, and momentarily, hope flared within me. Then I realized it was the sound of the much larger, much slower yacht. Of course we wouldn't be that lucky. I stepped onto the dock and slowly kneeled to pick up the box that had represented Jacob's dreams. The hinge on it was broken, probably crushed in his hand. The solitaire's brilliance rivaled even my skin in the morning light, a surreal brightness in a sea of dark. I stood and froze, waiting on Nahuel to return.

"I tried, Edward, but I couldn't catch him. I think he's headed towards Rio. I reasoned that I might be the last person he would want to see right now, so I decided to bring the boat back so that you could go after him. Nessie didn't mean what he heard, at least not in the way he heard it. She is confused; I think her time with Rose, and the hurt over Henry, just has her questioning everything," he said, leaping off the boat.

He was a fine man, attempting to rationalize my daughter's behavior.

"I know, I heard it all. I'm certain that Nessie is horrified right now, knowing that she has broken Jacob's heart, not to mention putting you and Tanya in that situation," I was guessing that by now, Tanya had informed Nessie of their attachment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I could hear Nessie repeatedly say, as they made their way to the dock.

Tanya's murmured words of comfort were clear. She, as I'd expected, had informed Nessie of the development between she and Nahuel, and was attempting to convince Renesmee of her understanding. Nessie's mind was a wreck. Tanya walked down the trail, cradling Nessie in her arms. Bella was directly behind her with a bag in hand.

_I have clothes, so that we can change on the trip over. We need to go, to have any hope of finding him._

The situation was only made worse by my lack of attention to detail. When Tanya set Nessie down before me, I wrapped her in my arms. It wasn't until I felt her stiffen, that I remembered that I held the broken box in my hand.

"NO!" she screamed, grabbing at it. "No…_please_ tell me no."

She crumbled, and would have hit the dock had I not been holding her.

Bella changed out of her bathing suit and took control of the wheel briefly for me to do the same, as we pushed the yacht to its limits, cutting through the waters. Nessie clung to the shattered box as she attempted to explain to her mother what had occurred, through her tears.

"I'm an idiot. I spent the morning with Aunt Rose, and I just don't know exactly what happened, but something in me snapped. I was mad at Henry for my doubt, and then I went further, wondering if he'd ever really loved us. As I watched Aunt Rose, it just made me question everything. Then when I came to the house to clean up, I thought about what you'd said, mama. How when you'd kissed Jacob, you'd realized you really did feel something for him, not what you felt for daddy, I know, but something nonetheless. I wondered if it might help me to know if the feelings I experience when I'm with Jake are just because of the physical attraction or real love. He deserves someone who can give him everything, and I just began to even question myself. I kissed Nahuel without thinking or asking. I knew, as soon as my lips touched his that no bigger idiot had ever existed. It was like as if I'd kissed Uncle Jasper, or Uncle Emmett. Nothing…and all wrong. But before I could even explain… He's never going to forgive me."

She cried, uncontrollably, in Bella's arms the rest of the way.

We returned from Rio unsuccessful. Jacob had left the speed boat at the dock and disappeared into the city. I'd hacked into the airport's computer and found that he'd boarded a flight for Texas, within an hour of stepping off the dock. Bella, Nessie, Seth, and I boarded a commercial flight back to the United States within hours as well. The family returned home just days later. Nahuel and Huilen had accompanied Tanya, as we would have guessed. I wondered where Huilen would finally choose to reside. It was a done deal for Nahuel.

In the end, Jacob exited our life as abruptly and completely as Henry. Months of attempts at tracking him resulted in nothing. We were only certain about a few things. One, he'd never come back to the houses in Seattle. Two, he'd taken out a large cash withdrawal in Texas, and hadn't used his cards since then … probably knowing we'd use it to track him. Three, he was either living a great distance away or solely as a human, because both Seth and Leah spent days on end, in wolf form, attempting to communicate. Nessie turned inward, barely communicating with anyone.

"JACOB… JACOB… WHERE ARE YOU?" Her scream came from her bedroom one night.

The nightmare she'd had years ago, after destroying Jacob's Rabbit, had returned with a vengeance. It unfolded in her head exactly the same every time. She was in the woods, searching frantically for him. The trees and foliage passed by her in blurs as she ran at full speed. Every so often, she would catch glimpses of red-brown fur. But the wolf in her dream always stayed just out of reach. Nessie screams would grow more frantic as the dream continued.

Her verbal response, when we woke her, was always the same. "He hates me now."

In agony myself, after a particularly brutal night, I went to search out my island of stability. I found Carlisle on his knees before the large windows of his study. I fell to mine, joining him.

**I've posted an outtake requested by Melinda the Proud Bookworm over on Harvest Moons. It deals with Charlie's reactions to the world around him. I hope you enjoy it. I will also be posting Bella and Nessie's conversation hopefully in the next week.**

**Okay – so I've received several hate mails about my tearing up the Cullen family (enter smile here). Harvest Moon has less than ten chapters left so don't shoot me yet, everything happens for a purpose. **

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up.**

**I am so humbled to announce that Harvest Moon has been nominated for two Shimmer awards. Adonis Award (Best Use of Edward), and the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). The site is ****.****. Voting starts later this month. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. You will see his fingerprints all over this and the next few chapters. He has also been nominated for a Shimmer Award – Best Storyteller (best author) for Downward Spiral. **

**Team T-shirts (Hint Hint – as you can tell a good many of these come from the male perspective so you can see just who is to blame):**

**Team Jane – 1) Because I'm into pain; 2) Because pain is sexy**

**Team Felix – Because size does matter**

**Team Demetri – Because nothing says I love you like a stalker**

**Team Marcus – Because at least he's moody for a reason**

**Team Quil – Because older men are more experienced**

**Team Cauis – Because everyone needs a little piece of ass**

**Team Alec – Because I don't feel anything when I'm with my boyfriend either**

**Team Sam – Because when you go black ….**

**Team Aro – Because I need a man who really understands me**

**Team Paul – Because the sun even shines on a dog's ass some days**

**Team Heidi – 1)When jail bait just isn't enough 2) Because purple is the new black**

**Team Whoever takes their shirt off – Because all jail bait is hot (compliments of Twimom TF298)**

**Team Alice – Because I work at the mall**

**Team Rosalie – Because I'm high maintenance and worth it**

**Team Lauren – Because everyone loves a critic**

**Team Jasper – 1) Because every girl can use an * * without even being touched (compliments of TheLadyKT) 2) Because Southern Boys love it in the grass (compliments of TheLadyKT)**

**Team Zombie – Because not all the undead smell pretty (compliments of squidbert)**

**Team Wolfpack – Because they do it doggy style! (compliments of Raven Jadewolfe)**

**Team Henry – Because I love you to infinity (compliments of 4theworld2c)**


	61. Silence

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

In the attitude of silence the soul finds the path in a clearer light,

And what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness.

Our life is a long and arduous quest after truth.

Mahatma Gandhi

The day of Nessie's birthday was particularly difficult. She'd refused gifts, she'd refused a party, and in fact, she'd refused to even acknowledge the day. Henry and Anna had been gone for a year. Jacob had been gone for four months. I thought for sure that he would at least call on this day, of all days. He didn't. Seth had left the house and gone to his cabin to return Sam's calls to us; he was beyond angry at this point.

I found Nessie sitting in front of her antique dressing table, staring at her face in the reflection. The sadness that was permanently etched into her visage only enhanced her beauty. Her thoughts were a maze of despair and resigned acceptance. She was accepting Jacob's silence as the consequence of her behavior, but despaired that she would never be given a chance to explain. In that moment, I realized just how much Nessie had inherited my sense of self-reproach. It wasn't a trait of mine that I would've chosen for her, if I could've helped it.

I picked the brush up from the wood top, and slowly began to untangle the snarls in her hair. Bella was running her a hot bath with the requisite scented oil. I twisted the mass of copper curls up against her head and secured it with pins, just as Bella walked into the room.

"Nessie, I have your bath ready."

Nessie rose and woodenly followed Bella into the bathroom. I walked out to give the girls privacy and made my way to the pool. Emmett was already there. Alice was with Rosalie.

As I sat beside my grieving brother, I pondered what I could do about Jacob. What could get through to him? If he could just see Nessie, it would be enough. I didn't think he was strong enough to stay away, if he could see how he was affecting her. But so far, no one had caught his presence.

The slamming of the door to Jake and Seth's cabin captured both my and Emmett's attention. Seth was hurrying toward us. My mood brightened immensely hearing his thoughts.

"Where?" I asked, standing quickly.

"They caught his scent just above Vancouver in the Pacific Ranges. They were running one of the newbies, and went a little further than normal."

"I'll go with you," I said immediately, turning to go toward the house and pack.

He grimaced. "I know that you can drive all night, but give me at least one night's sleep in a good bed. We'll probably be gone for days."

I nodded acceptance of that. I sat with Emmett for several hours, silently. That was all he needed. He'd allowed himself an 'indulgent cry' as he labeled it in his head, and was okay then. "One year down," he murmured to the sky, and me.

"Glass half full, huh?" I teased, a little.

"Exactly, and to add to my victories of the day, Rose argued with me."

He was ecstatic that she'd at least acknowledged him. He was willing to take the abuse if it meant she was at least speaking to him. For the most part, she ignored his attempts to even communicate.

When Nessie's nightmare began that night, I was glad that we had postponed leaving. I went to the cabin and woke poor Seth. He was sleep-dazed, and confused about my request, but followed me into the house.

"I want him to see this. I know what she did was wrong, but refusing to even give her a chance to explain, say sorry, or 'F' you is just as bad. He thrilled to show me the consequences of my actions for leaving Bella. Let him get a taste of his own medicine."

I sounded angrier with Jacob, than I really was. The perplexing thing was that I understood both sides. She was my daughter. He was my friend. They'd both made mistakes, and now I needed to just have an opportunity to help them fix it. Nessie's hoarse cries reverberated off the walls, her body drawn into the fetal position. Finally unable to watch anymore, Seth sat on the edge of her bed, and slowly rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Subconsciously, she must have thought his hot hand was Jacob's because he seemed to calm her down. He finally just curled up around her and went back to sleep.

"He is one of the kindest, purest people I've ever met," Bella said, looking down at the two of them asleep, mimicking the words I'd said to Jacob so long ago. "Well, except when he and Tanya get together. Poor Nahuel, those two are going to harass him tremendously." Then her expression changed and I could see the mischievousness spread across her features. "Or…Tanya may just have met her match with those two. They'll probably turn the tables on her."

My grin indicated my lack of concern about that. Tanya had decades of payback coming to her. Bella just rolled her eyes at my expression, and then grabbed my hand to take me to our bedroom for the last few hours of the night.

"If I'm going to be without you for the next few days, I have some aches and pains that I need the doctor to examine."

"It's a good thing I do house calls, then," I said, as she slowly stripped in front of me.

Seth and I left the next morning. For the most part, I had to abide by all the speed limits, so it was at least two hours before we pulled into Vancouver. Another few minutes led us north of the city. Alice called just in time. She'd found a cabin for rent that backed up to the vast expanse, and gave me the address. Seth phased within minutes of us unpacking, anxious to go. He slept at night, and I ran for days on end. I was beginning to give up hope, when I finally hit pay dirt. Jacob's scent was unmistakable. Seth was directly behind me.

_Can't hear him though, so he isn't in wolf form. But at least I know where to focus my attention. _

Seth sat quietly, listening for any hint of Jacob in the wolfpack's shared conscience. Nothing. Night after night we scoured the area. It wasn't until the last evening of Seth's school break that we met with any success. Jacob's mind filtered into Seth's conscious for the briefest of seconds. Seth was only able to get in two words, "Jacob, please," before I heard the link close.

_Damn you, Jacob_, I thought.

Nessie didn't even meet us upon our return. She'd held no hope. Seth's optimism, however, was contagious, as he searched her out in Esme and Carlisle's house. He grabbed her up into a large bear hug, and spun her around.

"Nessie, we found him. I'm going to speak with my professors at the university and take the semester off. I need to go back. If I can spend the time searching without interruption, I can find him. I know it."

His earnest expression gave her hope for the briefest of moments.

"Seth, I don't want you to miss out on school for me. That's too much to ask."

He responded adamantly, "I'm not asking permission, Nessie. I'm going, with or without it. I have a few things that I need to say to Jacob Black, one way or the other."

By the end of the week, Seth had taken a leave from school due to a "family emergency" and was packing the last of his bags into the truck.

"Seth, I can take off from school as well and accompany you. It isn't necessary for you to be the only one to sacrifice."

"Edward, we've already spoken about this. You're needed here. Emmett requires your help with Rosalie, and the family relies on you to help keep them together. You can come up for the weekends. Stick to the plan we've discussed," he lectured me, like a parent to a wayward child.

I smirked at his insolence.

"Seth, wait," Nessie called to him. The family turned in astonishment at the life in her voice. "I have a letter I would like you to take. Maybe…you could leave it on one of the runs?"

She carefully handed him an envelope addressed to Jacob. His hand remained on hers in concern. Seth was worried about her, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing just exactly how.

"Renesmee, I swear on everything that I believe in that I will do my best to find him. Once I'm through with him, he'll come crawling back to you."

Her head rose so that her eyes could meet his. I heard him mentally flinch at the sorrow he saw.

"I don't want him to come back to me begging. I want him to come back to me so that I can beg. Just do what you can to give me that chance."

Alice stepped up to Seth and wrapped her hands around his waist to hug him. "I've arranged everything. The cabin is secluded, so you don't have to worry about neighbors. I've already had it cleaned and stocked with junk food. The cooler in your truck is from Esme and Bella. You have enough casseroles to last you the first week, just throw them in the freezer, and we'll restock you each weekend. Make sure you get enough sleep, don't overdo it. I made sure to also pack plenty of new …."

Seth placed his large hand across her tiny mouth. "Thank you, Mother Alice. I believe I can dress myself, when needed."

Even Rosalie let out a soft laugh at Seth's forced patience. Everyone made their final goodbyes before he crawled into the cab of his truck. I reached in through the window to hand him a credit card.

"What is _this_ for?" he strangled out.

I gave him my best vampiric look, attempting to threaten him. He rolled his eyes. "Try that on someone it will work on."

"Take the damn card, Seth. This mess was caused by my family, and I will not allow you to bear the brunt of the financial burden as well. Knowing Esme and Bella, you have enough food to last two weeks, and Alice will have overdone everything at the cabin, but you may need something on the way. I won't take no for an answer, so let it go."

Smirking, he put it in his shirt pocket, but he was just humoring me. He had no plans to utilize it, and he knew that I knew.

I wrapped Nessie in my arms and rested my chin on the top of her head as Seth drove off to take up residence in the wilderness, all for the sake of my family. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, and laid her head against me. We turned back to our cabins when he was out of sight.

That night, after receiving the call that he had arrived safely, I went to Alice. Jasper had taken Emmett hunting for the next few days. Rosalie and Esme had left to go to Alaska for the week after a particularly brutal verbal altercation between her and Emmett. Well, really, it was brutal on Rose's part. Emmett stood stoically, happy that she was at least acknowledging him, even in her anger.

I found Alice curled up in the center of her and Jasper's bed. She was attempting hard to see anything, and was giving herself the equivalent of a headache in her efforts. I lay down beside her and hugged her to me. Glimpses of our family at the Forks home flitted through her mind. They were fuzzy, so at least one or more of the wolves were with us. It looked to be some formal affair.

"This is why you forced Jasper to go with Emmett?"

"It upsets him to see me struggle, so I don't get to try this often. I've been focusing on Jacob, attempting to see anything that would help us. The only thing I see is Forks. I know he isn't there, or anywhere close, because Sam would have called us. I can't figure out why my mind keeps going back to a party at the house."

"Alice, no one expects you to be able to fix this."

"But I want to. If I could just see something that could help, it would be worth all this. I only catch glimpses of Henry, and I can't see Anna at all. The times I've seen Henry have all been outside Volterra, so I'm assuming Nahuel's sisters are staying there and blocking my visions. I can't see anything about Jacob other than various scenes of the woods he is roaming, and the Forks house. It is like every advantage I have ever relied on has been removed from me. I've been rendered useless."

"That is a gross overstatement," I snarled out, and put my finger to her chin to turn her face to me. "You may be unable to experience your visions as clearly in the past, but you are never useless. Tell me something? When I left Bella, you remained confident that we would be together. When I saw you in that alley in Volterra, you continued to bombard me with the belief that everything would be fine, even when we stood before Aro. When we came back and the incident happened with the newborns, you again remained solid about Bella becoming one of us, yet Bella did consider Jacob, albeit only for a few seconds. How is it that you were certain then?"

"I just knew, because I knew the two of you."

"What do you know about Henry and Anna, Alice?"

"That they are extremely intelligent, and loyal," she admitted, but I heard what she didn't say. That she was basing her statement on the Henry and Anna we knew, before Chelsea's influence and the numerous enticements the Volturi could offer.

"Fair enough," I said, acknowledging her verbal and nonverbal responses.

She squirmed in discomfort at admitting that she had doubts.

"What do we know about Jacob?"

"That he loves Nessie beyond all reason."

"Exactly. He's hurt right now. Coming from a man who made it for six months before he was going to cave, I know that if you think what you are doing is right, the self imposed lunacy can last much longer than it should."

"You believe the three of them are coming home!" She leaned up suddenly so that she could stare down at me.

"It's more that I chose to believe that they are coming home. I don't know when, and I don't know how. But let me ask something Alice, if you put aside the lack of your visions … what do you know?"

Her smile lit her face up; with the relief her faith in them gave.

"What I would love for your visions to do, is tell us exactly where Jacob is so that we could at least resolve one of the wounds. But I do not want you hurting yourself to do it. Your visions have always seemed to come more freely when you are happy. Hiding away in this room, and sending Jasper away just do not equate to a happy Alice."

"Can Bella spare you tonight?" she asked.

"I'm certain I can talk her into it."

Alice was envisioning something we hadn't done in years. It was simple really, but so indicative of our relationship. I went back the house and explained to Bella, and she quickly kissed me and shoved me back out the door. In the meantime, Alice had arranged our sanctuary. She'd pilled pillows in front of the fireplace and had the music softly playing. We lay beside each on the floor, her head resting on my shoulder, and read magazines. Silly fashion magazines, and when I could, I'd sneak in an edition of Rolling Stone. This was something she'd done for me over the decades, when my moroseness threatened to overpowered me.

For the briefest of moments, she remembered the last time we'd done this. It was the night I'd left Bella in the woods. As she'd held me while I grieved, she bombarded me with visuals of Bella and I together, attempting to dissuade me from my course, letting me know that even with the decision I was making at that moment, that Bella's love for me was so strong that she just didn't see the future changing. I'd refused to listen. My actions of the following months, and the time I spent wooing Bella afterward had effectively kept me busy. I wondered why I hadn't stolen her from Jasper before this moment, just to get my dosage of fairy intervention.

"Can you forgive me, Alice? I just realized in this moment that I never told you I'm sorry for what I did to you too that day, nor have I asked forgiveness."

"Silly. You were forgiven when I saw you in Volterra."

Alice parting statement the next morning gave me hope. "Okay, so you're up to date on what will be fashionable for this fall, so I need your help in convincing Bella about her wardrobe. Let her know that the stuff in your closet is hopelessly out of date, so that when my orders from Paris come in, she won't throw a hissy fit."

She'd quickly flitted over to her laptop and began the 'arduous process' of linking to her favorite designers' personal websites. I couldn't resist one more Alice moment, so I went over and kissed the top of her spiky hair. She in return grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. She was humming happily as I left.

The next Friday, after my class ended, Nessie, Bella, and I made our way to Canada, the Rover loaded full of cooked items and snack food. Seth wasn't home when we made it to the cottage. It was early October, and we were treated to a beautiful crisp clear day. The leaves were turning colors, and the cabin Alice had found was settled onto a remote mountain crest. The view was spectacular. Bella rolled her eyes at the cabin's general messiness. It was clear that Seth came here rarely and then only to sleep. She was in her element, and immediately began cleaning, cooking, and washing clothes for him.

We didn't see him until late that night.

_Edward, you're going to have to bring me a pair of sweatpants._

I grinned at the innocuous statement. It was nice to act normal.

"I'm filthy," he said when I met him on the back porch. "I caught a strong trail to the East of here, just above the Indian Reserve. I think he may be going onto their reservation for human supplies. I was going to drive over tomorrow morning."

"Bella, and I will focus on the wilderness above there, then. Nessie brought several things that she's going to leave out in the woods for him to find. We'll take those and make strategic drops if we find a possibility. Why don't you take Nessie with you? It can't hurt to saturate the area with her smell."

"Remind me to never make you mad, Edward. You're diabolical. He found her letter. He didn't open it, but I can tell he struggled with the idea. I have it in the house. Maybe you should leave it with one of her presents."

"Excellent idea."

As soon as we entered the house, Nessie leapt for Seth, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled squeezing her quickly.

"Nessie, he found the letter …"

"I know, I heard. May I see it? Please."

Seth brought the envelope out of his bedroom, and looked sheepishly at Bella. "You didn't have to clean. I had planned to do that before you got here, but spent the day out running instead." His eyes kept going to the stove, though, and his thoughts to the smell coming from it. I thought it was hideous, but his mouth was watering.

Bella smacked the back of his head and pointed to the table. Seth sat obediently, and Nessie followed him. He handed her the envelope. Jacob had obviously clenched his hands around it in indecision. It was crumpled and stained. Nessie believed the spots to be where his tears had splashed onto the envelope, and I agreed. She held it to her nose, and breathed deeply closing her eyes. Nessie cried onto the envelope as well, but as she did this I felt a subtle change in her. She became determined. "Thank you," I whispered to the 'big man' as Bella had called him.

Seth devoured the casserole. Bella hadn't even bothered with a plate. She'd set the whole thing in front of him and handed him a fork. She and I sat on the front porch and listened to the night sounds as Seth and Nessie slept that night.

"I'm going to skin him alive when I finally get my hands on him," she said, laying her head in my lap.

I chuckled at her baseless threat. She would cover him in kisses the moment she saw him. She might beat him afterwards.

Nessie left and went with Seth, while Bella and I searched. Not long into our run, she was distracted by a grizzly bear, and I couldn't help but record her with my phone as she took it down. It was a large specimen, easily over a thousand pounds. He was angry too; we'd probably just interrupted his attempt to find a place to hibernate. She was amazingly graceful as she dispatched the bear to the great beyond. The snarling dance of death made my throat burn, and I knew I'd have to find something as well. It'd been a week since we'd hunted.

I typed out a brief email, and attached the video. I hit send and counted the seconds.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" was his typed response.

My phone began ringing immediately, and I didn't have to look at the number to know who it would be. "Hello, Em."

"I'm _so_ going with you next time. Bella couldn't leave that poor little guy for me?"

I looked over to where she was lifting the drained body. "He didn't stand a chance."

Bella looked up from where she held the draping body. "Ask him if he wants a bear skin rug. I can always practice those skinning skills Jake taught me." She raised her eyebrow in question.

As I thought about it, the idea seemed to have merit. The silver tips of the hair on this one would make a stunning piece, indeed. I needed to return Emmett's gift of the rug at the Wyoming cabin.

"Leave the body there, and we'll return through here. I'm just grateful that I don't have to turn you in to Ranger Rob for killing off an endangered species."

She snorted at my attempt on humor. I took down several deer not much further down the trail.

Bella giggled at me afterward. "I thought about recording you, but two deer just aren't nearly as interesting as the grizzly. "

I smacked her butt hard on that one. She giggled and ran ahead of me. We caught several trails of Jake's and found a particularly strong concentration at a convergence of two creeks. The smell of prolific wildlife in the area probably meant that he was using the area to feed. I took the backpack off and reached inside, pulling out one of the Ziploc bags Nessie had prepared.

Since this was the strongest possibility that we'd found so far, I went for the strongest punch. Her letter was enclosed, riddled with her tears as well now, and she had made him a promise bracelet, not so subtly reminding him of their history. I tied it to one of the trees, so that the wind wouldn't blow it away, but added in something to make sure he noticed it. Her tear stained pillow case should hold her scent for his sensitive nose for at least weeks, even through the weather. We ran for hours, leaving other smaller packages along the way, and only started back to the cabin as dusk started settling.

We heard Seth and Nessie's rolling laughter as we approached. Nessie had her head down on the table, laughing hysterically as she slapped her hand on it. I grinned, seeing what had caused it.

"Don't even say a word," Seth threatened as we came into the door.

Bella looked over in puzzlement, and I decided to enlighten her. "Seth had to use Nessie for protection on the Indian reservation. It seems his size and good looks made him prime picking. Several of the elders even approached Nessie and asked if she was his fiancée, and when they found out that she was only his friend, they asked for the tribal elder's name. They were tickled to find out that he stands to take Sue's place."

"One particularly attractive girl tried to follow us here," Nessie barely got out through her giggles.

I read Seth's thoughts. He was more than willing to be the brunt of the humor if it meant that Nessie would laugh, but he was not going to be part of a match making scheme.

"I don't think I'll be going back there. If they'd seen Jacob, I wouldn't have looked so enticing."

His statement did sober Nessie slightly. Rage poured through her at the thought of anyone even touching Jacob. In perspective, she understood as well what it must have felt like for Jacob to see her touching someone else.

"I've humiliated him. That's part of the problem as well. I just realized that." Her mind began buzzing with that thought.

We left Seth that Sunday evening, heading back to the Seattle houses. We established a pattern of weekly visits, with all my siblings participating at one point or the other. The forests of Canada were littered with mementos of Nessie's love for Jacob before we were through. He, however, hadn't picked any of them up. The only thing though we brought back was the huge bearskin rug for Emmett. I made sure to present it to him in front of Rosalie. I turned to hide the smile that crossed my face when a quick fantasy of her and Emmett entangled upon it ran rampantly through her mind. Emmett knew her too well, and the arm of the chair snapped under his stress. We were going to have to buy them a separate property again, when they finally worked this thing out. They were going to be insatiable after the long term separation. I would happily buy it for them.

It was middle of November before we caught another break. "I got him," Seth yelled into the phone, in his excitement. "I had him long enough to send him a mental picture of Nessie as she lay in the bed screaming. He didn't like that too much. He went out for a few minutes, but then came back and told me to leave. I phased on him then, because I didn't want him to give me an alpha order. I realized I needed to make him mad, so I changed back for mere seconds. He was waiting on me, but before he could say anything. I taunted him; I told him 'make me'."

Jacob seeing Nessie screaming through Seth turned the tables for us. Seth began catching his scent closer and closer to the cabin. He'd also found several of the mementos … or at least they were gone.

Nessie pulled the phone from my hands during one of our conversations. "We'll be there tomorrow morning … all of us. I want to talk with him through you."

Seth remained silent for only a bare second. "I think that might be just the thing to do Ness. Make sure to wear something particularly sexy, and fix your hair. Don't come up here looking like a hag…you scared me last time."

She gasped at him, and his audacity, and then growled into the phone.

"Well, you want the truth, right? It can't hurt to utilize your considerable assets. Get Alice to help you."

He chuckled as she spew expletives into the phone at him. But it worked. Even Bella went shopping with them, since Alice determined that neither Nessie nor Bella had anything appropriate. I went to find Carlisle during their absence.

"Seth found his scent closer to the cabin. So we will leave in the morning, but she wants everyone to come. Nessie has something planned, but she is blocking me so I don't know exactly what."

"Of course. Perhaps we can at last resolve this problem. I spoke with Vladimir and Stefan," he announced softly, before closing the book he'd been reading. "They are willing to aid us in our plight regarding Henry and Anna. I am contemplating going to Volterra, Edward. I need to see them, to make sure they are okay. "

"NO," I all but shouted, rushing to his desk to put my hands on the top so that I could command his attention.

"Esme is coming with me. We are leaving you in charge."

"Absolutely not. I'll go. I've considered it as well…actually, Bella and I have considered it. The only thing that has been stopping us was that we didn't want to leave Nessie alone if something should happen. If the thing with Jacob works out soon, we can go afterward. We trust that between you and him that she will be fine after the initial shock of losing us, if it should come to that."

"I don't think so." It was his turn to stand up and lean over the desk, putting our faces to within mere inches of each other. We glared at each other for minutes, as he argued with me silently.

"Carlisle, I know you miss him. I miss him as well, but the family will survive my loss, they will not survive yours. Think with your head, not your heart."

"And your problem is that you think too _much_ with your head, not _enough_ with your _heart_," he growled back at me.

"I think there is enough testosterone in this room to fuel a fight," Esme interrupted as she came into the room. "Let's focus on the fact we need to find Jacob first. Carlisle and I can't go, though; we have a meeting at the hospital tomorrow. But the rest of you should."

I wasn't willing to walk out without a promise. "You aren't going to leave, are you?" I challenged him.

"Edward, that plan is for the future. Finding Jacob is our present. Esme and I will be here when you come home."

The rest of the family arrived at the cabin early the next morning, having left as soon as Nessie awoke. Even Leah came on this mission. She was pissed that Jacob had drawn the whole "wounded male thing" out so long. "Get real! I had to watch Emily kiss Sam for years before I found my own Happily Ever After, and he doesn't even stay long enough to fight Nahuel for Nessie? He's acting like a Pus…"

Emmett chuckling laughter covered her words, thankfully. Nessie looked at Leah, delighted.

"Make sure to finish that thought, if you catch him to where you can speak to him."

Poor Jacob. Looking at the individuals around the small room conspiring against him, I wondered just how long he would last. Seth came in around lunch. He'd been checking on several of the 'presents'.

"He's finding more of them, and he is closer."

Seth and Leah phased, and we divided in groups and began combing the woods. Returning to the house empty handed seemed as if we'd given up, but that evening God finally answered our prayers. Leah jerked as, somewhere near, Jacob had phased. Seth was behind Jacob heading our way. Nessie ran into the house, confusing us all, and then hurried back out. I was totally confused to see her in her bathrobe. She was blocking me as she scrambled before Leah and bowed down on her knees before the female wolf.

Leah was currently cussing Jacob out, and he was replying in kind. He finally finished his nastiness and then resorted to pleading.

_Tell them to go home, Leah. I don't need their pity. They are just trying to get me in their claws to convince me to come home. I have no home anymore. Leave me alone._

Jacob's voice was shaky.

"Can you hear him?" Nessie asked, and Leah stomped her paw in response. "Leah, please let him hear me."

"Jake…" she infused all her sorrow, all her longing, all her love in that one word.

Jacob stumbled when he heard her voice. He was frozen between wanting to phase, and the desire to just hear her voice.

"Hurry, Ness," I pleaded and heard Seth think the same thing feeling Jacob's indecision.

"Jake," she stumbled again over his name, a sob coming out of her mouth before she regained control. Her face expressed every emotion she'd felt over the past few months, and her sincerity in her statements. "I love you. You need to know that. I made a mistake for which I am immensely sorry. I do not want to be with anyone else, I want you. I need you. What happened with Nahuel …"

Leah, Seth, and I heard Jacob's snarl at the mention of our friend's name. Jacob started to change at that moment.

"We're losing him," I screamed at her.

"Mama," she yelled, "Block us from Daddy!"

I felt the connection end and immediately wondered why she'd made the request. Nessie stood before Leah, and all we saw from the back was Nessie opening her robe in front of Leah. The damned she wolf snorted, and I realized at that moment that I really didn't want to know…

"Jacob Black, you listen to me. I have waited seven years for a honeymoon. This is just one of the things Aunt Alice helped me buy to prepare for it. If you want to see the rest, you are going to need to come home."

Her bravado failed for a moment and she asked Leah. "Is he still there?"

Leah's snickering was all too human. Whatever was happening with Jacob, she was enjoying it entirely too much. Nessie grinned in an all too familiar expression. She left the robe opening, most likely guaranteeing Jacob's attention. Bella gave me that look when she knew she had my attention…in that way.

"What happened with Nahuel was all my fault. I have always loved you; I've never known anything different. I've always loved Henry…"

At the mention of his name, both Rose and Emmett startled from their places across the group from each other.

"…I've never known anything different…and yet I'd grown angry with him. I began questioning his love for me, and with my anger, my love for him. Then I became enraged with myself for being so selfish, for allowing something he did to save us all to call into question his loyalty and love for us. I wondered if I could be so shallow with Henry, could what I feel for you be the same?"

Nessie's insight into her thoughts and examination of her own character hit close to home for Rosalie and Emmett. I heard their own self examination begin, while everyone else followed closely behind.

"You are a wonderful and generous man. You deserve someone who can love you; heart and soul, and honestly I wondered if I would be enough for you. I do, Jacob…I love you heart and soul, and I want to do that for the rest of eternity. I kissed Nahuel to test my theory. And it worked. I knew as soon as I did it that I'd never feel about anyone the way I feel about you. I can only say that luck was not with me that day. You saw the biggest mistake of my life. If you give me the opportunity, you will know my sorrow for the humiliation I caused you."

"So here is my plan," she said while she went back to her knees before Leah. She took the broken box from the pocket of her robe and held it before Leah's eyes.

"Jacob Black, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? I don't want your answer at this moment, because you need to really contemplate whether or not you can forgive me, whether or not I am good enough for you. On Christmas day, at the Forks house, I will be waiting beside Emmett at the end of an aisle at noon."

Alice's face jerked to mine. It was her vision, the party. She hadn't seen Jacob there, but it was what she saw every time she attempted to see his future. Her face split into a heart stopping smile. Jasper grinned down at his mate, relishing the mood she was emanating.

"I intend to invite everyone that has ever been a part of our life, including Nahuel and Tanya. They're mated, by the way. Tanya forgave me instantly, realizing that I didn't know the miracle that had occurred between them. Make your decision. I'll be waiting. If you don't come, I will accept your decision, and you won't hear from me again. The humiliation of standing before everyone that has ever cared for us, knowing that you've decided to follow another path, will only be the beginning of my pay back. I will let you go, so that you can find someone to share your life. I will ensure that no one bothers you again, Jacob. I promise."

She stood again, the robe loosely hanging to her sides. "I need to tell you one more thing, before I let you go, because I may not have the opportunity to say this again. _Nayeli."_

Nessie turned, tying her robe, to walk in the house, and Alice, being the imp she was shouted out toward Leah, "She has one of those in black as well, Jacob. It's quite stunning on her."

My siblings burst out laughing, and I could see through Emmett's eyes that Nessie's lips quirked subtly.

Seth came running into the yard an hour later. He huffed as he passed Nessie and went to the back of the house. In just a few moments, he was walking out the front door, directly toward her.

"Nessie, you need to remember that whatever you show to Leah also comes my way."

She blushed blood red, but stood firm. "I had to get his attention, and you _said _I should use my assets."

"It definitely did that, so you were successful. I'll make you a deal. If Jacob doesn't show up to that wedding, I'll marry you. Dear lord… " he murmured, walking away and pounding his hand against his forehead.

He then froze and looked toward me.

Bella grinned. "I still have you covered Seth."

"Thank you," he breathed in relief.

At that moment, I would have bet that he was going to attempt to avoid me for the rest of the time we were there. He was lucky. Nessie insisted that we all leave, immediately. She was being adamant that she was going to allow Jacob to have peace. Alice began fussing with her as soon as we piled into the Suburban. "There is no way I can put together an appropriate wedding, of the scope and magnitude you are asking, within six weeks, Ness. I need more time. You can just inform Jacob through Seth of a delay in your plans."

"Christmas Day, Aunt Alice. No sooner, no later. And I didn't say it had to be elaborate, just that everyone will be there. It will either be my day of glory, or it will all go down in flames."

After just a few moments of silence she added, "You planned daddy and mama's wedding in less time, so tell Uncle Jasper to let up on the guilt."

Jasper smirked guiltily.

"But I had years to do that," Alice countered. "I began planning the day he saw her in the cafeteria."

"And you began planning mine as soon as the Volturi left, so give it a break."

Seth called two weeks later. "He broke into the cabin. He went through the room she stayed in, and I think he found the pictures of the two of them that she'd left here. He's gone. I don't know where, but he isn't around anymore. I think I'll go back to La Push instead of coming to Seattle. I'm beginning to believe I just need to stay a wolf at all times, that way he can't avoid me. It'll be easier for me to do that on the reservation."

I couldn't disagree with his logic.

"Seth, you have to go back to school next semester, I insist."

"I will, Edward. After Christmas, everything will turn for us, I just know it."

His enthusiasm was something to enjoy. It was joined by mine, when Tanya called that same day to tell us that they'd caught Jacob's scent as well. I choose to believe that he was checking out Nessie's story about her and Nahuel.

_Jacob Black_, I thought, _it's time to come home._

"_**Nayeli" – Quileute for "I love you." (or at least as best as my research can reveal)**_

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**I am so humbled to announce that Harvest Moon has been nominated for two Shimmer awards. Adonis Award (Best Use of Edward), and the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). The site is ****http: / shimmerawards .webs .com ****Voting starts later this month. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. He has also been nominated for a Shimmer Award – Best Storyteller (best author) for Downward Spiral. **


	62. Unanswerable Questions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over the next chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. To vjgm – my Twilighted Beta: Thanks for all your hard work in helping me post my story, and for the suggestions you gave early on. It has been a pleasure madam.

_Under the harvest moon,  
When the soft silver  
Drips shimmering  
Over the garden nights,  
_

_Death, the gray mocker,  
Comes and whispers to you  
As a beautiful friend  
Who remembers._

_Under the summer roses  
When the flagrant crimson  
Lurks in the dusk  
Of the wild red leaves,  
_

_Love, with little hands,  
Comes and touches you  
With a thousand memories,  
And asks you  
Beautiful, unanswerable questions. _

_Under the Harvest Moon, Carl Sandburg_

Christmas Day

I gazed down onto Bella's head as she helped me tie the fancy cravat knot required for the tuxedo I was wearing. I had known for years that, sooner or later, this time would come. It didn't make it any easier. She was going to live forever, so why the hurry? I'd been as shocked as anyone when Nessie had humbled herself before Leah and begged Jacob, through her, for his hand in marriage. It was one of the most difficult moments in my life to see her subjugate herself in that way, but she'd felt it was only right. She'd been unwilling to consider any other options, having withstood numerous arguments from the family members, stating only that she "wanted it done quickly."

In retrospect, I could comprehend. I remembered clearly how difficult it had been to wait for my own wedding once the decision had been made. I truly would have been satisfied with eloping to Vegas. For Nessie, however, it was so much more. It was about making amends, and ending a separation that had gone on too long. At least, we all at least hoped that would be the result.

As with my wedding, Alice had won again…and again, another Cullen wedding would be marred by tragedy, heartbreak and fear. Henry and Anna were still in Volterra, and we hadn't heard from them in over a year, and we didn't know if Jacob was going to actually honor Nessie's plea. Alice had made certain that it would all be done with style, no matter which way it ended.

My wife, attuned to my senses as no other, reached to place her hand on my face. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," I huffed, looking down. "She's still my little girl. It just seems like yesterday she was being born. There just hasn't been enough time."

Bella's gaze caught mine again and she slowly smiled. I don't know how long I stood looking into her eyes. My rock…I wonder if she truly understood. Words were woefully inadequate to describe her meaning in my life. Yes, life…I could call it that now, just like I could consider my soul, life after this, and indulging in selfishness once in a while. And the credit for this transformation lay at the feet of the glorious creature before me.

Her smile brightened mischievously. "Just don't read their thoughts and maybe you'll get through it without killing him."

"You just made it worse. I'm still trying to forget the last vision he had in his mind." I shook my head, smirking.

Jacob's thoughts, that day on the beach, had been enough to give any father a heart attack. Luckily that wasn't a risk with me. Just this last week, I'd arranged the honeymoon far away from Bella and me, so that he could indulge in those fantasies with her without the threat of me killing him. I'd then gone to pack up Emmett's stuff at the rental house, transferring them to Jacob and Seth's cabin. The aftermath of that particular miscalculation was still haunting me.

She snorted. "Just remember how it is for us, and know it's the same way for them."

I hissed. "Love, its okay for me to contemplate my desires for you, but to think of someone touching her that way…"

She started laughing and ran her fingers through my hair pulling my face to hers. Passion can take on so many different nuances. Bella could drive me to the brink of insanity with one touch. She could be gentle, demanding, or whimsical depending on her mood. This kiss, it had the potential to flair instantly, but as always, she knew my needs. Her lips gentled my soul, the fears, and the doubts.

With a sad expression, she whispered, "She'll be fine…he loves her beyond all rational thought. He'll do anything to protect her. She'll want for nothing. Is any of this sounding familiar?"

I playfully smacked her bottom. "I'm not sure I appreciate you comparing me to him."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't. Go socialize with the guests. I have to help her escape Alice and Rosalie."

I chuckled. "Bella, she loves the attention. You're the one who came down here to escape them."

"Too true," she grimaced.

She began what she probably intended to be another brief comforting kiss, but I had other ideas. When I finally released her, she staggered uncharacteristically (or not, depending on which Bella you knew) a few steps. "I'll make you pay later," her hoarse whisper claimed.

I simply groaned out, "Please." She slipped drunkenly out of the room, grinning, her eyes promising retribution.

I shrugged into the jacket and began my descent. It was bittersweet to traverse the hallways of the Forks house again. Alice had decorated the place to the hilt with ivy and blood red summer roses. It was a stunning contrast, mimicking the traditional colors of Christmas day in a manner suitable for a wedding. Esme's tree stood proudly beside the fireplace, and the stockings, all of them, hung from the mantel. We'd foregone the traditions of Christmas Eve and morning, hoping to celebrate with Jacob after the wedding.

We had left here after Jacob's graduation, forging ahead with our plans of college for him and Bella. Unlike our other moves, many of our possessions had stayed behind, to provide a quick retreat if needed. Walking into my and Bella's cottage felt like returning home. The Quileute leaders had done a wonderful job of watching the place. Rose's only half-hearted complaint had been about the dog trails. We'd let her complain, considering what had occurred the last time we'd stepped foot in this home.

Rose…so much heartbreak. She and Emmett weren't speaking. It was odd to see them sitting in the same room not touching or even arguing. She barely acknowledged him. Both had been insistent on being here today. It was a miracle that either of them had even stepped through the front door. Emmett looked to his love as a man lost, heartbreak clearly etched across his face. Rose wasn't to be blamed. This wasn't an example of her old self righteous, self-absorbed behavior. Henry had truly changed Rose into a better person. His absence destroyed her. Ironically, I now served as Rose's stability…I knew a little about how vampires experienced loss. But Rose had finally crossed the line, and told Emmett she wanted a divorce. My big brother had crumpled before me as Rose stared at him, and then left what was to be his and Seth's cabin when he didn't respond to her. She'd been infuriated by the idea that he was moving in with Seth. I'd caught only a slight sense of something else, but I hadn't been able to discuss it with her. She'd run off too quickly.

I stopped at the end of the hall to look down into the living area. As I gazed without seeing, my mind raced through memories of the events of the past years. Collages of images raced through my mind, pleasant interspersed with painful. The losses experienced within our extended family … Billy, Renee, Henry, and Anna. My family settling into the houses Esme found close to the University, the family 'dinners' we had around the table. I guess it would be more correct to say the dinners Jacob and Seth had around the table while we watched. Our experiences at college. Henry…the heartbreak…my pain at his absence was an intense ache. Our visits with the Denali and South American covens and the consequences of those visits. Jacob's face, the day he found Nessie alone with Nahuel, and the events that followed. Today was her day…she'd made her choice. I shook myself out of my reflection.

I saw Esme at the bottom of the staircase with her arm around Charlie, and began to descend toward them. They were conspiring about the possibility of being great-grandparents together. Couldn't anyone stop thinking about the possibilities of the honeymoon tonight? It was killing me. We didn't even know whether or not the hybrid vampires could conceive.

But I would rather be torn limb from limb than ruin Esme's fun. If it was possible for her to find this comfort in the face of the absences that would be apparent here today, so be it. She could continue to insult me with her thoughts of my child's impending sexual liberation. She sensed my presence and caught my hand at the bottom of the stairs, pulling me to her.

"Here's the handsome father of the bride," she stated.

Charlie took one look at my face and snickered. "Tough being in this position, huh? Now you know _one_ of the reasons I glared daggers before your wedding."

"Charlie," I acknowledged extending my hand.

"Edward," he stated, smiling, according the same favor. "Is Bella up with Nessie? I'd love to see them before the ceremony starts."

I grinned. "If you're brave enough to venture into the Alice/Rosalie no man's land." Charlie appeared terrified. "Charlie, they'll truly be pleased to see you. They're in my old room, third floor, just follow the giggling."

Esme watched as Charlie began to climb the stairs. "He looks like he's going to meet an executioner," she commented.

"Isn't he?" I joked. "We are talking about Alice." It was good to see her smile. I saw, for the briefest moment, a small glimpse of what the past held for my family during my extended absence. "I love you, mom."

"As I do you, son. Nessie is going to be a stunning bride. This is going to be a beautiful ceremony. It'll be a celebration, no matter the other events that have occurred to lead us to this."

I hugged her to my chest and teased, "You are the most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen." Catching me off guard, her shove did set me back a foot.

"Don't forget it, either," she chimed. "I remind your father of that everyday." Releasing her I began looking around the room to locate Carlisle. He and Jasper were sitting close to Emmett. I could feel the waves of calm enveloping the group.

We were surrounded by our family and friends. I saw Huilen and the Denali Clan speaking in the corner. It was amazing how I already associated Nahuel, Benjamin and Tia, with their new home. Hearing Tanya giggle, I found her and Nahuel attempting to steal a quick kiss. Seeing her act like a love-struck teenager was definitely a unique experience. I wondered when Emmett would be performing another ceremony. The Quileute families intermingled, providing contrasts in light and dark. Our Irish friends remained on the porch, and I caught a quick glance of Seth's profile.

Esme must have been gazing in the same direction. "My boys…you all look incredibly handsome today. Have you seen how much Seth has grown just in the short time since we saw him last?"

Seth had grown. It seemed that staying in wolf form for as long as he had, had made him shoot up several more inches. Light filled my heart, Seth…yes, so many positives. It was easy to lose perspective. My mother was wise. The problem with light, though, is that it had to eventually give into twilight and then darkness. I would give anything to hear Jacob's voice at this moment. Had I known that my moments with him on the beach might be the last time I spoke with him, I would have done things very differently.

Emmett caught my attention as he walked out the door and across the yard toward one of the benches that sat by the river. He was repeating the wedding vows in his head for the ceremony. It would have been better if he'd been thinking about sports, because it would have been natural. As such, his decision to repeat vows that he knew by heart signaled his distress. He was attempting to hide from me. There was nothing else I could do but follow him. An unnecessary hitch in breath was the only signal of his emotions that he gave when I sat beside him.

He slipped.

"NO," I swore.

"Edward, what other choice do I have? Forcing myself on her has just made it worse. She literally spits venom at me whenever we are around each other. I refuse to make her miserable, and if my letting her go is what is needed for her to find happiness, I will do it. I owe Rosalie, my life. She brought me happiness for decades. I refuse to sacrifice hers by hanging on where I am no longer wanted. Perhaps in time, if she doesn't find someone else, she might give me another chance," he said softly, putting his head into his hands.

"But Henry …"

"Don't, Edward. Please. He asked me to take care of her. That is exactly what I'm going to do. The family will look after her when I leave, and hopefully she will find a measure of peace without me around. I've already spoken with Vladimir and Stefan. I'll be joining them."

I stood up and flew toward the house even as he softly called my name, attempting to get me to stop. I was done with this. I took the stairs in two leaps. I wasn't stupid enough to walk into the room, but Alice answered my knock at the door with a slight grin. "About time you came to get her," she said, just before shoving a confused Rosalie into the hallway.

I grabbed her arm and started toward Esme and Carlisle's room, as it just happened to overlook the river. She began struggling with me, but I snarled at her, "Don't."

Something in my face gave her pause. I pushed the door shut.

"What exactly can I help you with, Edward?" she asked in her petulant voice.

"He's leaving, Rose." I said simply and softly, pointing toward the river, and Emmett's large form on the bench beside it. "You've won."

What I'd hoped would happen finally took place in front of me. She sank to the floor before the glass panes, stunned.

"He's giving up on me," she began to sob, staring at his back.

Then I caught her thoughts. It was the tenor that I'd heard the day of Emmett's move, and I finally understood.

"Rosalie, you've done everything to push him away. What do you expect? He believes that sacrificing his happiness is the only way to take care of you. He isn't giving up on you. He's giving up on himself. He doesn't believe he can make you happy anymore."

"He was supposed to fight …"

I went to my knees beside her and pulled her face upward. She would have been crying her eyes out if she could, but instead her eyes filmed over in her sorrow. I saw then what Rose had been attempting to do.

"Rosalie …" I gasped. "He would never force you into submission. It isn't within Emmett, no matter how hard you push him. He would tear his own hand off if he ever truly hurt you. The things you've been doing to enrage him, they've had the opposite effect. He is taking the blows personally, and walking away in an attempt to make your life happier."

She'd been trying to force Emmett's hand, so that he would take the decision out of hers … saying and doing things to enrage him, in the hopes that he would snap. She didn't want to have to say sorry, she was being prideful.

"Rosalie, I've stood by your side these past months because I didn't want to force your decision. The compulsion to live by our old standards originally influenced my thoughts. I wanted you to see for yourself what you needed to do, but your decisions are wrong, and I have been wrong to support you in this."

"I hope that pride keeps you company, Rosalie. It's all you're going to have left, until you let go of it. I love you and Emmett, and I've seen a different Rosalie over the past years. Its not that I can't appreciate your stubbornness, but I begging you, please let go of it and go tell my brother you still love him. Don't make the mistake I made by walking away. Please."

"I don't know how to say sorry," she sobbed, clenching her fist and putting it into her mouth.

"You just did. That's all you have to say. It's all he needs to hear."

I stood and pulled her to her feet. "I'll go with you, if it will make it easier."

She straightened her shoulders, "No. I have to go by myself."

The first two steps were the hardest for her, but then her feet literally flew beneath her. I registered the stunned thoughts of our guests as Rosalie tore through the house, and then the joy when most deduced where she was going. Every eye, other than Nessie, Bella, Charlie and Alice's were glued to the scene before them. Alice provided commentary for them.

Rose stopped just behind Emmett. His body jerked when her scent washed over him. He believed she was there to scream at him again, having decided I'd probably gone right to her. He was attempting to come up with the words to tell her goodbye, he was in agony.

"Emmett, please don't give up on me," she attempted to say, but it came out garbled through her hiccups and sobs.

The bench shattered as he pushed it to the ground in his haste to rise and turn to her. His face reflected his shock, surprise, and burgeoning hope. He couldn't believe he'd heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, and I love you. Please don't leave me," she pleaded, holding her hands out to him.

Alice walked through the door, having placed a new gown for Rosalie and tuxedo for Emmett in their old room, just as Em snatched her up into a passionate kiss. His hands destroyed her carefully styled hair, sending pins flying in all directions, and her tight hold on the material of his shirt was already causing the material to tear.

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET BACK HERE AND GET DRESSED. Your clothes are in your room," she said at a volume meant to carry to the river.

"They may be late," I forewarned her.

"Not if they know what's _good_ for them," she threatened, loudly.

Emmett disappeared into the woods, carrying Rose. Their lips hadn't left each other's the entire time he leapt the river and started running.

"Nessie wants you, Edward," she said, and then giggled as we saw a tree shake not to far into the woods.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a vision of them back together," I asked as we walked to my old room, referring to her preparedness with extra outfits.

"I didn't. There are too many of the wolves around for that, I just had a brief visual of Rose in a dress different from the one she'd already chosen, her hair down instead of up. A girl can dream, right? I made a decision to go ahead and prepare for Emmett as well. I called Siobahn and told her what outcome to focus on; it seems like her gift was working, at least this time. I just hope Rose and Emmett are appropriately making up out there."

"Trust me," Jasper and I said together. He was leaning against the wall just outside of my room waiting on Alice. He was being tortured by the waves of lust and ecstasy coming off Emmett and Rose.

"Fifty eight minutes, Jasper," I informed him.

"I've got it covered," was his quick response as he picked Alice up delicately and disappeared down the hallway with her struggling form draped over his shoulder.

In less than thirty seconds, her protesting stopped. It was a good thing that neither she nor Jasper had gotten dressed in their wedding finery yet. I knocked and then stepped into my room.

Nessie stood serenely, looking out the large glass wall into the forest. She turned to gaze regally at me, and I was stunned. She had never been more beautiful than today. She'd chosen a wedding dress that was deceptive at first in its simplicity. It was pale ivory. "The perfect color to set off her complexion," Alice had informed us. I thought it exposed entirely too much skin, but my thoughts weren't give much merit by the girls.

The thin spaghetti straps (as Alice informed me was the name, with a roll of her eyes) held up the deep plunging neckline of the dress, and crisscrossed across her back to attach to where the material again dove deeply down her back. The silk clung to all her curves as it fell softly to a short train. Vladimir and Stefan's gift, the Dacian bracelet, wove around her right upper arm. For the first time, Nessie wore makeup, not overdone, but subtle, and the effect was dramatic. I realized that using the word beautiful didn't really do her justice. I barely touched my lips to her forehead, knowing that if I messed up her makeup, I'd been beaten to a pulp by the evil pixie.

"Mama and Grandpa went back downstairs to take care of a few last minute things," she said, and then held up the brush for me.

Before I could start, she put her hands to my face. A thousand memories of her and Jacob flew through our minds. Several of the more notable ones stuck in mine. Jacob's face the day of her birth, as she peered over Rosalie's shoulder at him. The fury that had been present at first, just before he'd seen her eyes and imprinted. His face then, as serenity and understanding had set in. His anguish at Billy's death, and his peacefulness the morning after, as she'd woken up cradled by him, and the two of them cradled by Bella. The wonder on his face when they finished their first passionate kiss, when I'd wanted to do nothing but kill him. His frustration when he'd had to ward off her more fervent advances over the last months.

My growl interrupted her for a moment, and she giggled. "He was always a perfect gentleman; I however, did not always act like a lady. Too much of mama in me."

"HEY!" came the shout from the other side of the house. I smirked while Nessie giggled.

She continued up until the last time we'd both seen Jacob's face. As he turned in torment, away from her, and disappeared.

_Is my heart going to return to me, daddy? _She asked the poignant, unanswerable question.

"I hope so, Renesmee. Too many pieces are missing for all of us. Maybe Emmett and Rosalie's reconciliation will change our luck."

The faintest hint of fear crossed her face as she considered her future without Jacob. She was determined, however. We wouldn't be allowed to contact him again without risking her anger. She was going to let him go. She sat on the bench to allow me to brush her waist-length hair.

"Aunt Alice and Rosalie want me to just leave it down. They're going to twist it in the front."

At least something would be covering her bare back then, if only I could do something about the front. The juxtaposition of my emotions as I brushed the long curls before me was dramatic. On one hand, I didn't want to give up the joy of performing this task for her, one that had been mine since her birth. On the other hand, to really receive an answer to my prayers meant that this would be the last time I would have this privilege. Hopefully, Jacob would be doing this for her for the rest of eternity. My hands stilled for a moment with the mixture of sorrow and hope. She, of course, felt my hesitation.

_I wonder what he is doing right at this moment?_

Another unanswerable question, but if he wasn't currently on the way here, I dreaded to face my heartbroken child, and wife. She stilled my hand, as I finished, and pulled me down beside her.

"Daddy, I love you. I remember the moment I first recognized your voice, while I was still inside mom. I knew you were upset because I was hurting her, and I recall thinking, I have to be so still. The relief in your voice when I tried was clear, and then I realized you were hearing me, and that you realized I loved you and her even then. I was so eager to see your face the moment I was free of her, and I could tell that you were excited to see me as well, but I knew she had to come first. The love that shone from her eyes that day, it was all encompassing, and my world was right as soon as I could hear everyone speaking about her changing, and that she was going to be okay."

"Do you know what it feels like to know that your parents and family love you more than anything in this world? Surely I've been blessed more than any creature on this Earth. I pray that if I am lucky enough to have children with Jacob that I am half the parent you've been to me."

I was trembling with emotion, wishing I could be unmanly and cry. Staring into her brown eyes I realized how inaccurate her description was. I was truly the most blessed individual. Before I could say anything though, she continued on.

"I want to thank you for also being my rock with Henry, Anna, and Jacob. When I've begun to falter, I've watched your and mama's consistency. You're like my beacon in the midst of the storm. If today goes as I hope, I won't be leaving you, I'll just be joining another family as well. You are always going to be my daddy. As bad as my temper is at times, I'm afraid you're still going to need to be here for me to run home to, as Jake will probably kick me out at times for his own sanity."

I chuckled through the tightness in my chest. "Maybe…Esme _has_ shoved me out the door more than once over the years."

_Not as often as I should have, obviously…. _Esme thought.

Renesmee grinned in camaraderie.

"I love you, Ness. Jacob is a lucky man," I murmured, it was all I could manage.

Alice reappeared at just that moment, impatiently shooing me out the door. It was probably a good thing, because I was finding it difficult to even speak through the emotions.

"I'll see you downstairs in just a little while. I'll be the one waiting for you at the head of the stairs, in the monkey suit." I joked, remembering Bella's quip about being the one in white on our wedding day.

She smiled at me, as Alice began to twist the front part of her hair, and I shut the door. Rosalie and Emmett met me coming up the stairs. Jasper was heckling them from the living room. Rose quickly pecked my cheek, and Emmett winked at me as they passed. I wanted to make a smart comment, but Nessie's sincere declarations still had me rattled.

_Thank you, Edward._ They said in unison before turning down the hallway toward their room.

I went looking for Carlisle, and found him with Seth on the back porch. Seth was pacing furiously. I wondered if the reason was because of Jacob's absence, but then I heard his thoughts.

_Something doesn't feel right. I'm edgy for some reason, Edward. _

It was then that I heard his thoughts. _Such a beautiful day for an almost wedding …_

_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! _

"Carlisle, we have visitors. It seems Nessie took it upon herself to invite Aro, and the Volturi," I growled. "They should be arriving in just a minute."

"How many," Carlisle strangled out, unprepared for that particular surprise.

"As far as I can tell, all of them."

**WHAT!** I heard echoed throughout the whole house.

"I can explain," she yelled, and I could hear her feet flying down the stairs.

_HENRY? _Echoed through most of the minds, but I could hear Rose above all the rest. _Em … help me get this on, hurry._

Nessie was at my side within a moment. She looked embarrassed, determined, and fearful.

"I said that I was going to invite everyone that had been involved in our lives. My humiliation wouldn't be complete if he wasn't in attendance. I knew he couldn't resist seeing us at our lowest point. I sent him and Henry both invitations."

She paused only slightly, and then turned to me to ask in a hopeful voice. "Is he with them?"

I searched the mass swirling toward us. I gasped at what I heard. How did I tell them?

As the dark robes broke through the forest line, my eyes immediately found Henry amidst the group. Of two things I was clear. First, while she was manipulating many of the others in the group, Chelsea was exerting no control over Henry. Secondly, as he looked toward us, the expression on Henry's face was full of disdain, and cold as ice.

**I am so humbled to announce that Harvest Moon has been nominated for two Shimmer awards. Adonis Award (Best Use of Edward), and the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). The site is**** http: /shimmerawards .webs .com /nominees. htm ****Voting starts today June 26, 2010.**** If you've enjoyed this story, go over and vote (please). **

**I posted the link for Nessie's wedding dress on my profile for those that want to see my visual.**

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**My Beta has put his foot down and demanded that I turn off anonymous reviews. This means that, from now on, you have to have an account with FFn to leave comments. A word of warning. He has been seething over certain reviewers' repeated off-topic Bella bashing, and he will be responding to any future reviews of that type. Read his profile, and you will understand why you don't want that to happen.**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. He has also been nominated for a Shimmer Award – Best Storyteller (best author) for Downward Spiral. Go over and read his story, and if you are as impressed as I am, visit the shimmer awards for him as well.**


	63. Fear is not the end

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over the next chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. To crmcneill – I planned to save my thanks to this incredible man until the last chapter, but he has been waiting for this one for almost a year now (since I first shared my storyline and progression with him). So for his persistence and skill in helping me become a better writer – this one is for you. Master Beta!

I don't normally put a play list, but I continually listened to two Live songs while writing this. Lightning Crashes (as Edward considers his life) – and I Alone (for what happens).

It's easier not to be wise

And measure these things by your brains

And the greatest of teachers won't hesitate

To leave you there, by yourself,

Chained to fate

I alone love you

I alone tempt you

I alone love you

Fear is not the end of this!

_As the dark robes broke through the forest, my eyes immediately found Henry amidst the group. Of two things I was clear. First, while she was manipulating many of the others in the group, Chelsea was exerting no control over Henry. Secondly, as he looked toward us, the expression on Henry's face was full of disdain, and cold as ice._

The family and our friends began to exit the house behind me. My mind, however, was focused solely upon Henry. I walked off the porch and a short distance into the yard. Carlisle, Seth, and Renesmee accompanied me.

_Hello, Edward, so wonderful to see you. Perhaps we should begin scheduling family vacations together, _Aro taunted from beside Henry as he grinned eerily at our assembling group. He had his hand placed on his son's forearm, monitoring his thoughts.

_Em, hurry! _I heard Rosalie beg, then their steps as they flew down the stairs and out into the yard behind me.

I threw my hands out, warning them. "Give me a minute."

I didn't know what else to say as I wrapped my thoughts around the unbelievable. Rose was impatient to get to her son, joy at seeing his face encompassing her. She hadn't yet realized the implication of his aloofness, or that Anna was absent.

Henry was frustrated with Nessie. He was angry that her invitation had interrupted his plans for another foray with the Guard. Aro had been the one to insist that they attend the wedding. Henry had even suggested that Anna stay behind so that she could visit with his new "mother" and "aunt." Aro had been more than willing, seeing it as one more strategy to ensure that Henry didn't change his mind. He knew there was no way that Henry would leave Anna behind with the Volturi.

I could have accepted these thoughts, had he been under the influence of Chelsea, but this was impossible to comprehend. No …

Felix was ecstatic, enjoying the shocked reactions from behind me, and spoiling for a fight. Alec glared at Bella, plotting ways to provoke an altercation specifically between them. Caius' venomous mind only registered his immense enjoyment of the shocked faces as Henry's indifference began to register. It was then that I noticed several absences, including the wives, Marcus, Heidi, several guards, and one of the sisters. I was momentarily perplexed, but not enough to take my eyes off Henry.

"Renesmee graciously extended us an invitation to her wedding. Since the designated hour is almost upon us, perhaps we should dispense with the pleasantries and begin the ceremony. It is an honor that she would think of us on such a momentous occasion." Aro's voice rang out clearly as he walked slightly forward, pulling a reluctant Henry with him.

_I do not see your wolf, Edward. I assume he decide to not honor her request?_

He grinned when he saw a muscle in my face twitch. I registered that Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett had stepped to either side of me, standing between the Guards and our family and friends. I felt the heat of the human wolves right behind me. His eyes scanned over those that had aligned themselves around me.

_Oh, yes. Her little missive told me everything. I couldn't pass this up, but know we are prepared should you make an unwise decision. Never the less, I will ensure that the news of your daughter's disgrace is circulated throughout our society. This is priceless._

"Henry…" Rose said from beside me

Henry turned his face away in apathy. Rosalie gasped softly in response, and Nessie snarled as she leaned into my side.

We were at a stalemate. I'd been wrong to make them believe, to give them faith. Against all my thoughts, beliefs, and hopes…the evidence was in plain sight before me. A chasm felt as if it was dividing my soul. He really had abandoned us…

And then I felt the Earth shift beneath me.

_Uncle Edward, tell Nessie to let everyone know: trust the ones without the robes, and tell Aunt Bella to protect them. Hurry!_

I froze in disbelief. I couldn't have heard what I imagined. Nothing about his demeanor had changed and the thoughts flowing from him into Aro gave no indication of a conversation with me. Was I going crazy?

In fact, what I could hear between them indicated that Henry was embarrassed to have ever belonged to us. Aro's pleasure that his transformation was so complete radiated out from him. Henry was absentmindedly planning a raid on Vladimir and Stefan, and Aro was inordinately proud of his planning. He was not hearing what I did, and there was no way he would miss out on anything.

I knew in that moment that I was being tested, and was reminded of one of my favorite quotes from Martin Luther King Jr.. _The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy._ Where was I going to stand?

I leaned down as if I was kissing Nessie's head, and whispered so that she could only hear, "Tell everyone Henry says, 'trust the ones without the robes.' Tell your mama to protect them."

I heard her confusion as I stepped away from her and began my way across the field. I held my hand out in peace, as I'd seen Carlisle do so many times. With each step, memories flashed through me.

"_Anthony, you must stop Edward from joining the service. He'll be the first to rush into danger, if he thinks it will protect someone."_ I saw my mother pleading with my father, the night I'd told them I was going off to war … my romanticized aspiration of being a soldier bringing her to tears.

Esme's face as she told Bella about my speed the day we played baseball with her for the first time. _"Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest."_

_EDWARD! What are you doing, get back here! _Came Carlisle's command, but I kept proceeding slowly across the field, reliving his accurate observation of just a few weeks ago. _"And your problem is that you think too much with your head, not enough with your heart." _

With each step that brought me closer to my enemy, it was if energy filled my body … a force flowing through my feet from the Earth and thundering through me. Rage at what these creatures had done to my family, and to Henry; and belief that I knew him well enough to know his true merit. It was clear that many of the things I had done or experienced throughout my life had led to this moment. Carlisle started toward me, realizing I was beyond reason, but I alone had a chance to fix this.

_Listen with your heart, Edward. _Fate whispered.

And as I remembered Henry's words, I knew my destiny was sealed. _"Uncle Edward, I love you to infinity."_

I heard the screams from my family and Carlisle shout my name as I shot forward, Caius in my sights, believing and trusting that Henry was going to deal with Aro. I'd either just made a critical miscalculation, or as I believed, only love could save us now.

My actions startled Nessie and I heard her throw out the cryptic message Henry had relayed. As I faced death this time, the images were not of my family, and our history that ran through my mind. It was of the portrait of evil and grace before me.

The look on Aro's face was of delight and amazement, realizing I was running at the Volturi at my fastest speed, and that my family was too far behind to save me. He couldn't imagine what might drive me to this, but his mind was already calculating advantage. Images of me, defeated and helpless before him, offered a choice of death or servitude, danced through his head.

"Don't destroy him. Make it hurt though," he commanded the Guard quietly. His visage, at that moment, was the epitome of Lucifer … the fallen angel … beautiful and evil in equal proportions.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. _I remembered Jacob's voice, reading the scripture at Billy's funeral.

Henry's face transformed in an instant from callous alien cruelty to the man I knew. Determination and love mixed in with warmth as he watched my charge. There was a sudden burst of anticipation and trepidation but, though Aro still grasped his hand, Henry's feelings didn't register in his mind. Henry's thoughts gathered and coalesced into one incandescent moment of certainty, and his thoughts roared a triumphal shout.

_NOW!_ And he ripped his hand from Aro's grasp and lunged at the ancient vampire's throat.

Simultaneously, the thoughts of several of the Guards stuttered in confusion. I had seen similar reactions in human minds before, but never in a vampire. It was as if they suddenly remembered something important, something they had forgotten, and something that, once remembered, changed everything. In a flash, Demetri and six others ripped off their grey cloaks and the scene dissolved into utter chaos. Through it all, I heard Henry's mental voice, screaming _You have to help, Uncle Edward! Kill the guards wearing cloaks!_

The ones without the robes. So now I understood.

The laughter that emanated from me sounded crazed, but it was the embodiment of the thrill of the fight I was anticipating, and the joy I felt that I hadn't been wrong about him. Henry's laughter joined mine, and the wolves howled in unison as they phased and charged in to attack.

Wariness crossed the faces of many of the grey cloaked Guards in reaction. I was certain some of these individuals had been around berserkers of Norse legend.

_I'll ask of the berserks, you tasters of blood,_

_Those intrepid heroes, how are they treated,  
Those who wade out into battle?  
Wolf-skinned they are called. In battle  
Who hack through enemy shields._

Another legend of blood suckers and wolves fighting together. Today was our day. My multifaceted mind was working overtime, throwing out trivial nonsense in one part, and preparing for the hit in the other.

Four of the disrobed Guards, Demetri among them, turned and attacked their former fellows. The other three sped past me just as I leapt at Caius.

I connected with him, but went down under a pile of bodies. My teeth began ripping his flesh even as I felt the slashing of my own. The snarls of the wolves and the crashing noise of vampires colliding reached me, even under the pile of vampires weighing me down and tearing into me.

Alice and Jasper moved to intercept the three unrobed guards that had run toward the family. But in a flash of vision, she reached out to grasp her mate's arm, holding him back. Astonishingly, they assumed protective positions around Carlisle, standing aside to allow Esme in as she ran for her mate.

The thoughts of the Guards were clear. They were following specific instructions. Create a fatal moment of confusion in the Volturi ranks, and protect Carlisle, the heart and soul of our family. The source of those orders was both perfectly obvious and completely incomprehensible. Henry.

Realizing that a battle was occurring, several of my original attackers had broken off from me, turning to combat the 'turncoats' among them, but I was still outnumbered by three. It was all I could do to focus through the pain as I struggled with Cauis and the others. I was going to be scared as badly as Jasper if I made it through this.

My visions of the fight for the next few seconds came from the minds of the others. Emmett was heading my way to thin the crowd above Caius and I, while Jasper and Alice took down Alec. In the melee, he'd been seeking out Bella. My beautiful wife stood as still as a statue, her eyes focused outward, keeping us protected from the gifts of the vampires around us. He'd sped toward her intent on revenge. My sister and brother had captured him just before he broke through Tia and Maggie who stood protecting her. Jasper leapt to capture him around the waist dragging him to the ground. Alice had used the momentum to rip his head off.

_WHAT THE HELL!_ I heard in the distance just before a new shimmer of change joined the chaos.

Renesmee stood before a group of the wolves' mates and children, protecting them while they retreated back into the house. Leah had joined her and they stood like Erinýes and Eumenídes,twin Furies, between the humans and the chaos. One of the Guard members saw them as a weak point, and angled toward them.

But that guard never reached her, as a mountain of russet fur and ivory teeth barreled into the threatening vampire. Jacob had returned just in time, launching himself into battle and taking down the vampire just as she reached Nessie. His claws raked across the female Guard, tearing her body while his teeth ripped chunks out of her.

Nessie's joyous cry joined with Leah's snort as they realized that the prodigal had returned home. Better late than never, Jacob.

Zafrina, protected by Kachiri and Senna, turned her eyes towards the scrum over me, just as Emmett, Peter, and Garrett arrived. I heard them jointly ripping into the blinded pile above me. Within seconds, I rose to a new world, as Garrett helped me hold Caius.

"Edward, are you okay?" his horrified voice registered as he recognized my condition.

"Couldn't be better," I snarled.

Our family and friends already far outnumbered the Volturi, and Zafrina was tilting the odds even further in our favor by blinding most of the Volturi. Our family and friends were quickly dispatching guard member after guard member. Seth, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul had collectively taken out three and were happily tearing the bodies to chunks. I was stunned to realize that Charlie and Sue were quickly throwing pieces onto a fire I didn't even know they'd started. Huilen and Tanya held Nahuel's two sisters as he stood in front of them, monitoring their behavior.

Chelsea was fighting a losing battle, frantically bolstering the loyalty of the few remaining Guards and futilely struggling to break through the wall of Bella's shield. Her mental concentration faltered as Kate and Carmen closed with her, then vanished completely as Kate's stunning touch dropped the Volturi's manipulator to the ground. Her machinations came to a permanent end seconds later as Carmen tore Chelsea's head from her shoulders.

Benjamin, Liam, and Peter stood over scattered remains, protecting a deeply focusing Siobhan. I chuckled to see her thoughts; her envisioned end was quickly coming true.

A vampire attacking Benjamin never reached him, as the ground erupted at his feet, expelling a hail of rocks like a blast from a shotgun, battering the oncoming guard enough to distract him while Liam and Peter moved in for the kill.

Rosalie had been attempting to get to Henry through the melee. Renata, her sole duty to shield Aro, had never entered combat, and danced uselessly in agitation beside Henry and Aro's grappling bodies. As Rose approached, Renata whirled and dropped into a crouch, fear warring with devotion. "Get out of my way," Rosalie snarled. Tanya joined Rosalie, and they engaged the shield in battle. Renata never had a chance.

Felix had attacked Eleazar, and our friend now lay in pieces at his feet. A lone island in a dying sea of battle, his head whipped around, seeking his next target. And he found it. A short distance from him, Henry grappled with Aro, his back unprotected. With an evil grin, Felix crouched to spring. No! I charged forward, leaving Caius to Garrett, hoping to intercept Felix, knowing I would be too late.

CRACK!

Emmett got there first.

With a tackle that would've reduced a pro-football linebacker to tears of envy, Emmett blindsided the massive Guard. The shock waves generated by their impact washed over us, shaking leaves from the trees and rattling windows as the two giants fell to the ground in the aftermath of the crushing collision. All other action ground to a halt as our family and friends restrained the few surviving Volturi, mesmerized by the fury of the two massive vampires before us.

Both were on their feet in an instant, and they rushed each other, colliding once again with the force of a head-on train wreck. The two battling titans were an awesome sight, standing out even amongst the carnage of the battle's aftermath. Purple smoke filtered across the yard, providing a surreal backdrop to their blurring forms.

Felix had a slight advantage in size, with centuries of combat experience under his belt, but he had made the critical mistake of threatening Emmett's son, and that more than made up the difference. This was the fight Emmett had been waiting his whole life for. His mind echoed with a mix of incandescent joy, and what could only mildly be described as outrage.

Felix roared as Emmett tore his arm away. Fang danced about as the appendage landed not far from where he was snapping furiously at piles of vampire remains. I laughed to see him grab a chunk of someone and happily carry it over to the edge of the rolling fire.

Another crash carried my attention back to Emmett and Felix. The fight was almost over. Emmett had thrown Felix to the ground, removing a leg this time, making it difficult for the last of the Volturi guard to accomplish anything.

Emmett fell to his knees and throttled Felix. "I made my wife a promise, that we would always be a family. You tried to take that from us, and you failed. Have fun in Hell."

Deep growls reverberated across the yard, and then the high-pitched keen as Emmett ripped Felix's head from his body. Rose's deep growls of pleasure were evident from where she and Tanya crouched protectively over Eleazar's destroyed body.

The only Volturi left were Aro and Caius. Demetri and his fellow former Guards stood in a group behind Bella and me, seeming oddly ill at ease for vampires. Most were sporting wounds from the battle. They were all elated at their success, but nervous as to what would now follow.

"Don't worry," I assured them. "No one will harm you."

Slight nods were their response, but I was slightly uneasy about the stance they continued behind me. After being released from the hold of the guard that had protected them, and the strange mesmerizing sight of Emmett and Felix's dance of death, Carlisle and Esme dashed for me, where I leaned against Bella for support.

"Edward?" his hands reached for me.

"Not me. Take care of Eleazar!" I was immediately sorry for the harsh tone, but Carlisle understood.

I slightly pushed Esme toward Carmen, who knelt beside Rose and Tanya. Carlisle began immediately helping the parts to join, while Esme held her friend.

"Nahuel, can you find something for him to feed off of?" Carlisle spoke softly, his attention on the task before him. "It will help the speed of the healing. Jasper, your services would be appreciated."

Nahuel and Benjamin raced out of the yard and into the forest, as Jasper began saturating Eleazar with the equivalent of vampire pain killer. Realizing the battle was over, Henry started panicking. I dug my phone out of the all but destroyed jacket, amazed that it had survived the chaos, and tossed it to him.

Within seconds, he breathed into the phone, "Anna …" His body sagged in relief hearing her voice. "And Heidi?"

He grinned toward Demetri, and I saw the former Volturi guard's shoulder relax.

My reaction to the news she gave him was joy and sorrow in equal parts. It would seem that our family hadn't made it through totally unscathed. But I would allow him to share with the family. For now the sting and burn of my wounds made it impossible to focus on much.

"I love you, Anna," Henry said. "We're all fine here, and we'll be back as soon as possible."

He turned to throw the phone back to me, then paused in shock as he took in the extent of my injuries

"Love, you need to let Carlisle help you," Bella said.

"Is it that bad?" I knew I had a particularly bad gash across one of my cheeks. "Maybe it'll ruin my looks enough that the humans won't pay me so much attention." I attempted to joke, but my voice came out shaky.

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so. It'll just make you look dangerous, which is probably going to increase the appeal. But that's the least of my worries."

Damn it. Was I to never catch a break?

Considering Nahuel was still learning our particular form of feeding, he didn't do badly for his first find. He dashed back into the area first with two deer in hand. Bella watched in fascination, never having witnessed a vampire 'resurrection', for lack of better words. Eleazar was quickly returning to normal, the deep cracks healing from the inside out as the blood from the deer fueled the healing process. Benjamin returned as well with more in hand. He attempted to come to me, but I growled and pointed him to Eleazar.

I hadn't looked at my body, but I knew it was bad. I was growing weak as my body attempted to heal the numerous wounds. Eleazar needed the blood more right now, but I was going to have to hunt soon. Nahuel took the decision out of my hands, leaving to go back to the woods determined to force me. My father had the same idea as he came to stop before me.

"I won't take excuses, now. Eleazar is on the mend, and your stupid, careless, idiotic, foolish, imprudent, irrational …."

"Carlisle …" I attempted to interrupt.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET … unwise, silly …"

"Unintelligent, dim, thick, dense, brainless …." Esme added, grinning slightly at Carlisle's irate face.

"YES, exactly…" Carlisle picked up steam, "…ludicrous, ill-advised…,"

"Courageous and loyal behavior...from what I saw through the others," Jacob said from just beside Carlisle, stopping his rant.

"DON'T even get me started on you, young man!"

Jacob grinned impishly at Carlisle, while Nessie stood beside him, a death grip on his hand. Thankfully someone had produced a pair of sweat pants to cover his nakedness.

"Don't ever do that again, Edward. I nearly had a heart attack, seriously."

I fell into his arms as my energy gave out. Bella gasped when Carlisle removed my shirt. I think in that moment she wanted the pleasure of killing Aro or Caius, just to pay them back. I saw the lacerations across my chest and stomach through Carlisle's eyes. It wasn't just bite marks, they'd torn at me, so I was going to be left with long gashes. My back and legs were the same.

"You're not going to be so pretty anymore, Edward," Jasper jokingly said at my side and I was immensely grateful for the waves of lethargy that surrounded me. Even still I wanted to cry out when Carlisle poked at one on my shoulder.

'I'm going to hold this one together, to help it heal faster," Carlisle murmured.

"I hear scars are sexy, Jasper. You'll have to fill me in," I groaned.

Not much later, I was forced to feed and lay with my head in Bella's lap, while the humans and vampires finished tossing the pieces into the raging fire, and Carlisle checked the minor injuries the others had suffered. I'd learned that Henry had arranged for his loyalists to carry the torches, hopefully eliminating any accidents. The guards had thrown the torches to Charlie, per Henry's direction. He'd made short work of starting the fires. Alice had gone inside to find sweats for the wolves. I couldn't think of a better place to be than staring up into Bella's face, but I didn't like the preferential treatment. The only thing that made it better was that Eleazar was required to do the same. He was being lectured by his wife about his foolishness to run in and provoke Felix. I was being smothered in lingering kisses. Life was good.

The moment was only marred by the presence of Demetri and the six others who continued to stand within a short distance. Not because of their presence, but because of the intensity by which they continued to watch me. Jasper and Emmett held Aro, while Carlisle and Peter detained Caius. Henry stood before the two kneeling figures, watching every twitch. He picked Fang up when the dog ventured to close. I remembered Aro mentioning that even our dog had no respect for him.

Both of the ancient vampires were shocked at the sudden end to their millennia-long empire, but I couldn't dredge up any pity for the men who'd destroyed so many.

Looking back, I recalled that day six years ago, when the Volturi had first come to Forks seeking our destruction. The battle that day would have been a match of equals, with heavy casualties on both sides, so this lopsided slaughter seemed too unreal to be true. But the Volturi hadn't come in full strength this time; we'd outnumbered them almost two to one. Arrogant in their own power and sense of security, Aro had never considered a betrayal from within. Outnumbered and betrayed, the Volturi's cohesion had been broken, and left them fatally exposed to an overwhelming surprise assault. Henry had effectively divided them through his manipulation. But how on Earth had he pulled this off?

Sooner than I would have thought possible, everyone surrounded us. I stood with Bella's help against the protests, and Eleazar followed suit, leaning heavily against Benjamin. All eyes went to Henry for explanation. He turned and delivered a brilliant smile at us. He looked at me in question. A smirk started on my face in response.

"I know you all want an explanation," Henry began, "and it's coming, but there are a couple…details… that need to be taken care of. Tanya?"

She looked up at him in surprise, as he gestured languidly at Caius with a flourish. "I'm so happy that you finally found your mate, and I wanted to make sure I got you the perfect gift. The pleasure is all yours."

I'd always wondered, if Tanya had the opportunity, how she would treat Caius. Perhaps love had softened Tanya, or maybe she didn't want to honor Caius with much time. She strode over to him and looked directly down into his sneering face.

"Killing you will not bring my mother and sister back …" she said, as she grasped the sides of his head, "… but it will make me feel immensely better."

"My mate will avenge me," Caius snarled. "You know that."

"She can try," Tanya responded unconcerned.

I couldn't remember when the sound of crunching and popping had provided more satisfaction. As Tanya tossed Caius head into the fire, I glanced over at Carlisle's face. He was attempting to keep his thoughts neutral.

"Peter …" he said, quickly, indicating with his head a quick jerk. Caius' body was torn limb from limb with surgical precision. Carlisle felt no compassion for the former leader, and friend.

Aro was on his knees, pinned between Emmett and Jasper, snarling up at Henry, who stood over him like an ancient god of war. He was the last one left; all the other Volturi had betrayed him or had been destroyed... "You will pay for this, traitor," he snarled. "And your mate will pay, as well. Sulpicia _will_ destroy her when she hears of this."

"No, I don't think so," Henry said distantly. "Sulpicia and Athenodora are already dead, as well, compliments of Vladimir and Stefan."

The look of shock and grief on Aro's face was real. Monster he may be, but he had loved Sulpicia for millennia.

Henry added the final blow. "I should mention as well, Aro, that Marcus sends his regards. You see as soon as he learned of your involvement in Didyme's death, he was determined to repay you in kind, hence why he made the decision to stay in Volterra. I am quite certain when I return to retrieve Anna that I'll find he had a hand in your mate's destruction as well. It would be truly poetic justice, after all"

"_HOW?"_ Aro's grief strangled voice shattered the shocked silence that greeted Henry's revelation.

Every mind present on the field was rocked by Henry's announcement. For years, the Romanians had been blamed. We'd all come to understand that Vladimir and Stefan had been unjustly accused, but to lay the blame at Aro's feet was beyond our comprehension! Didyme was his own flesh and blood, before and after the change. He'd been involved in slaughtering his own sister, and had allowed others to be blamed.

Henry's mind was racing, almost too fast for me to keep track. I got the impression of thoughts and images shrouded in mist and darkness, then suddenly exposed to the light, all of it tinged with a sense of fulfilled destiny. Most notably was his triumph over the ease of the battle. His gaze, however, was fixed on Aro, outwardly calm while his mind whirled. "You know, Aro, you're ignorant on so many levels that it would take several days to explain it to you. Since you don't have that much time left, it'll be easier to just show you."

Stepping to the side, he grasped Aro's hand where it protruded from Emmett's grasp. And with that one touch, a deluge of thoughts flooded from Henry's mind into Aro's. I watched in silent awe as these new memories passed before me. Suddenly, everything made sense…

**I am so humbled to announce that Harvest Moon has been nominated for two Shimmer awards. Adonis Award (Best Use of Edward), and the Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn). The site is http: /shimmerawards. webs. com/ ****Voting is still occuring.**** If you've enjoyed this story, go over and vote (please). **

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. He has also been nominated for a Shimmer Award – Best Storyteller (best author) for Downward Spiral. Go over and read his story, and if you are as impressed as I am, visit the shimmer awards for him as well.**


	64. The Prince

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over the next chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. To my seven kids, my princes and princesses, who have put up with me through this all. I love each one of you. Jala, my two year old, said it best when she pointed to a picture of my favorite three characters and said: Jay-chup, Ella, & Bed-ward. YES! I think she got the last one exactly right.

Secondly, I apologize for the length of this, but I think you'll understand.

_A prince should therefore have no other aim or thought,_

_nor take up any other thing for his study but war and it organization and discipline,_

_for that is the only art that is necessary to one who commands."_

_- Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince._

_Stepping to the side, he grasped Aro's hand where it protruded from Emmett's grasp. And with that one touch, a deluge of thoughts flooded from Henry's mind into Aro's. I watched in silent awe as these new memories passed before me. Suddenly, everything made sense … _

…I saw it all through his crystal clear memory, as if I had been there myself.

_My mind worked furiously as the Guards closed in around us, and I took the last look at my family. Anna stood fearlessly at my side, her hand in mine. She was the only ally I had left, and with Aro's gift, I couldn't even trust her with everything._

_At least, not right away._

_I wished she would've stayed with them, so that she would be safe, but I admitted to my own selfishness in wanting her touch. For now, my thoughts focused on my memories. Which ones should I leave exposed, and which should I hide away with my gift?_

_I'd always been gifted. Awareness of the gift had come almost at the same moment I had awoke to consciousness within my mother's womb. At first, I had merely been aware that I had a gift that only concealed the fact that I had a gift, but soon I learned to conceal thoughts and memories behind its mask._

_As Nessie's gift was the reverse of Uncle Edward's, so mine was the reverse of my biological father's. Other than Aunt Bella, no one's thoughts were concealed from Aro. Conversely, my thoughts were hidden from those I wanted. As a child, I jokingly referred to it as a 'mind blocker', since Edward was always referred to as a 'mind reader.' Now I called it my mask. I was a shield, only far more subtle than my Aunt, so subtle that no one had ever noticed, not even Uncle Edward, although he'd almost caught me at it once or twice. _

_I'd blocked the memory of my biological mother's death from him even as a baby…which had been my first utilization of my gift. As I lay panting in her arms, I'd watched death steal the light from her eyes, and then the burning need in my throat had taken over. Afterwards, I'd felt shame that I'd attempted to feed off her after she died, and I hid my shame from the strange group that took me in and fed me. Later I accepted the ridiculousness of feeling shame at a natural need…one my biological mother would have willing satisfied to save me. But I'd still blocked it, not wanting Uncle Edward to see her die in that manner. He would have found some way to blame himself, believing that his and Aunt Bella's unusual history gave my father the idea. He would have been right, of course – not about the need for shame – but about the origins of the demon's plan. _

_As scheming children, I'd used my mask to block my and Nessie's conspiring from Uncle Edward. The incident with Jacob's Rabbit stood out clearly in my mind; he had walked directly by us in the garage while we planned. When I'd heard Aunt Bella talking to Mama about his guilt and worry over the incident…his belief that he hadn't been 'listening' like he should thereby endangering us, I'd almost caved and admitted everything to him._

_I'd managed to conceal all my thoughts from him more than once, allowing me to sneak up on him. I thought I had given myself away a few times, but he always seemed to think nothing of it, perhaps assuming that he had been too distracted with his own thoughts to hear mine. _

_I remember being angry as a child that I didn't have a 'cooler' or more useful gift like my family members. It only worked on Uncle Edward, and truly there wasn't anything I wanted to hide from him. So, believing it to be of no consequence, it became a game for me. He never saw anything abnormal, because only the thoughts that I wished to conceal were hidden from view. I'd worried that Eleazar would discover me, but when he didn't I decided that his skill in determining gifts must have something to do with picking up a person's thoughts in some way. _

_Much as Nessie's gift had grown over the years, so that she no longer required touch to send her thoughts, so too did my gift grow and expand. I was now able to hide the thoughts of others, as well. Nessie and I had experimented, and discovered some interesting facts. I could only hide the thoughts of willing participants, and once those thoughts were blocked, they were blocked completely, even from the awareness of the person whose thoughts were thus protected. Of course, I had impressed upon her the fun of keeping this a secret, and she had agreed, allowing me to hide her memories of my gift, even from herself. _

_Now, as I fell under Aro's control, it was with a degree of savage satisfaction that I realized that God had given me an incredible weapon, not a useless play toy. Yes, I believed in the Almighty like Poppa and Uncle Edward. I'd be crazy not to, considering what we'd been given throughout the years. Neither Poppa nor Edward were preachy, like those obnoxious men on TV, who were mostly out for themselves. Their faith was quieter, more powerful. I thought about something Uncle Edward had pointed out to me. Luke 12:48: When someone has been given much, much will be required in return; and when someone has been entrusted with much, even more will be required. Although my being torn away from everyone could be seen as a catastrophe, I saw it differently. HE was giving me the opportunity to take care of a mortal threat, once and for all, and he'd given me the abilities and the talents to actually do it. I didn't have to be hit over the head to understand, my path was set._

_I'd never suspected that my father would be Aro. But in hindsight, as I started walking behind the robed figures in front of me away from my parents, family, and friends, it seemed so obvious that I was amazed we hadn't considered it. If the family had known about my gift, I was certain it would have been determined. And now my gift, my mask, was about to face its ultimate test. Aro, my biological father (I nearly choked on the thought) was a powerful mind reader, even more powerful than Uncle Edward in many ways. One touch and he would know every thought I'd ever had, including my gift. Now the question became what thoughts to conceal? _

_Concealing everything was out of the question. He would automatically recognize me as gifted, and I would lose my main advantage. I had to let him see absolutely everything, save for a few crucial moments that I would hide away. Acting quickly, I masked any thought referencing my gift, followed by my memory of my vow to avenge my mother, and the fact that Heidi might be my first possibility of support._

_I had long since learned everything that my family could teach me about the Volturi, and I knew there had to be cracks in their web of loyalties that could be exploited, so long as I moved judiciously. Stefan and Vladimir had contacts, but they'd never shared their names with me. That was another thought I would have to hide. For now, this would need to be enough. I'd only played with this, and I didn't know just how far I could go. _

_We began moving quickly, ghosting across the landscape toward Seattle. My question about just exactly how they arrived in our country was quickly answered when we veered toward the docks. Several huge yachts waited. Anna and I were escorted to the Volturi's personal vessel, a huge monstrosity with a Vulkan trademark. We set sail within minutes, the huge master ship surrounded on each side by smaller, but just as luxurious counterparts. It would take very little time to cross the ocean to Italy in this convoy. _

_Anna and I were secured in a room directly beside Aro and his wife. She spun into my arms immediately, placing her lips to my ear. "Henry, what are we going to do..."_

"_Shh… we'll be fine. I need you to trust me."_

_Her furious expression was all the answer I needed. "Of course, how can you even question my loyalty?"_

"_I can't explain everything right now; there are too many ears here. I have a gift, one I've never discussed, and I need to utilize it on you now." _

_Her look of utter trust was my answer. I worked to cover up her memories of my graveside declaration, and the conversations the Romanians held with us, particularly in regards to their spies. _

_I was not a moment too soon, as Aro and Caius strode briskly into the room, followed more sedately by Marcus. _

"_Henry, my child, I can't tell you how pleased I am to finally meet you," Aro said, clapping his hands like a silly lunatic. _

_I didn't bother to respond. It wouldn't do to 'break' too quickly. I knew he would direct Chelsea soon enough to start working on us. A plan quickly formulated. It would stroke his ego more to think I'd fallen prey to his scheming willingly. If I could build that within Anna and me, he wouldn't need Chelsea to do it. I'd have to allow her some time as it wouldn't seem plausible for us to cave quickly. I could only hope we could focus enough to not fall prey to her. Aro stood still, with Caius and Marcus flanking him. _

"_Father…" I nodded my head acknowledging him._

"_We will be in Volterra within days. In the meantime, I would love to utilize this opportunity for us to become acquainted," he indicating, holding out his hand, as if in placation._

_I knew better. So we were already there. Here goes everything, I thought, joining my hand with his, waiting to see if my subterfuge would work. I'd also wondered what it would be like for him to touch me. His skin was even colder than those of my family. I also wondered if it would feel like he was sucking the energy out me, as he stole everything precious to me. It was if we shook hands…nothing more…nothing less._

_His red eyes gazed into mine. I let him see my mother's death. It was one of the few jabs I would be able to make. I didn't think it would even faze him. It didn't. We stood for minutes, which I knew was unusual. It was my understanding from Poppa that he could gain everything with just the mere touch. He was lingering, enjoying finally touching me. So it would seem that Aro longed for me. He was wrong to show me this weakness. I'd use it against him. _

_The rest of the boat trip went this way, him continually touching me, stealing my thoughts, looking for anything. The day he laid his hand on Anna, it was all I could do not to tear his arm off. I knew he was monitoring her as well, and that it was necessary, but it didn't mean I liked it at all. That evening, I heard her sobbing in the small shower, and I burst in to find her frantically scrubbing her marble-like skin. It was the first time I saw her naked as well. I was in BIG trouble. Daddy would kill me if I acted upon the heat that raced through me. Instead, I wrapped her in a towel, and cradled her until I fell asleep. I woke the next morning in the bed, her body wrapped in my arms. _

"_It will be fine, Henry," she murmured softly, when I apologized for him desecrating her with his touch._

_The kiss we shared afterward went far beyond propriety, and I had to tear myself away from her. Thank goodness I'd heard daddy and Uncle Jasper joking about how many cold showers Uncle Edward took, before he and Aunt Bella married. It did help a little. Getting ensconced in Volterra was even harder. I was placed in a room that I soon found out Poppa had occupied during his time with them. Aro placed Anna across the castle. At first I was grateful. I was finding it hard to keep my hands off her, but I didn't like the looks sent her way._

_I was torn about the phone call back home that first Sunday. In the end, I couldn't help myself. I needed to hear their voices, and I convinced myself that it was entirely too early to turn against them. I'd have to do it slowly, over a period of weeks for it to seem realistic, I reasoned. I wanted so badly to find some way to let them know what I was going to have to do, but couldn't figure out how. Aro stood directly beside me and Anna, touching us, as we spoke. Anna felt more confident. I'd covered her memories of our conversations, but when we were able to spend moments alone, I reminded her. Our intimacy grew, as we used the excuse of needing "alone time" to scheme. _

_I could hear the panic building in Mama's voice as Anna and I began to disengage, and it killed me. I could only hope that Daddy and Uncle Edward would keep their promises. I couldn't call on the Sunday before Thanksgiving. I'd been tortured with a decision I couldn't avoid. I'd been working slowly on Aro, letting him see what he wanted to see in Anna and me. We'd both felt Chelsea's influence initially and during our moments together, constantly reminded each other of the things at home. The memories would pour rich and thick into us during those times, helping us to remember. Finally, Aro had called Chelsea off, because I'd tricked him into believing that I was converting without her interference. I was right…stroking his ego was a more powerful elixir. I suspected that he wanted to believe that he was just that intriguing to me. So when Aro forced my hand, I knew that to resist would irreparably damage everything we'd so carefully built. _

"_It is only correct that you should feed off the appropriate food source, son. Your ties to the Cullens have been severed, have they not?" he'd asked. I knew he felt this was the ultimate test in the burgeoning loyalty I was portraying. "As such, there is no need to follow their ludicrous diet any longer. Let's give Thanksgiving," he said in direct mockery of the upcoming American holiday, as he held the man before me._

_As the human's blood flowed down my throat, the agony that poured into my soul was excruciating. I jerked Anna's body to mine in an exaggerated movement, and excused us from the room afterward. Whispers of 'blood lust' followed us. I knew they would think that exact thing, and it was a plausible excuse. Anna, her eyes a blood red from her offering, held me while I wept, and her body shuddered silently. So it was with great distress that we decided the time had come to cut off contact. We'd already missed the call home, anyway. We'd been purposely becoming more distant, and it would be highly suspect to Aro for me to insist after what had happened._

_Ironically, it was also that evening that things changed between Anna and me. Afton made the ultimate mistake of touching her. _

_She passed by him in the hall, and he sniffed at her in show. "Mated to the halfbreed and living with the Cullens. Are you sure you're a real vampire?"_

_She ignored him, which must have angered the pompous ass. He grabbed her arm, "Hey, I'm talking to you."_

_I funneled the fury I'd bottled up into my reaction to him and ripped his arm off in rage before I began to see clearly. After my declaration of retribution to anyone who trespassed again, Anna was brought to my room, her possessions following. We were both needy; upset over the feeding we'd been forced into, and lonely for home. I broke one of the most sacred of vows, losing myself in her body. When we surfaced from the passion, I began to cry again. Anna was immediately insulted until I explained that I had wanted to wait for our wedding night…to do it properly. _

"_Henry, you're already my husband in my heart. I refuse to have anyone other than Emmett marry us, so we are going to have to wait. But this isn't a shameful thing. If it's the only joy we can find in this hellhole, then I refuse to go back based only on needless guilt."_

_This was easy for her to say, her daddy wasn't going to tear her limb from limb._

_I found out later that Afton was sent away for several weeks for his 'halfbreed' comment. Aro didn't like his son being referred to in any derogatory manner. It did not endear me or Anna to him, or Chelsea._

_I spent the first three months under Aro's thumb, slowly building our convincing lie. I sat in on meetings held between the leaders and visiting vampires. I witnessed a few executions of offending immortals, and then I was finally required to participate in one as well. I attempted to block Poppa's face from my mind when I tore the man limb from limb. _

_Worse than this was the fact that I was required to spend time alone with the triumvirate. The only benefit to that was the time with Uncle Marcus. It was interesting that I could feel something for this morose man. It was startling to see exactly what could happen when we were separated from our other half. It was hard to imagine Uncle Edward this lost, but that was just how he'd been described without Aunt Bella. I wanted so badly to find anything that could break Marcus' sorrow. My affection for him was something that I didn't have to fake, and it pleased my father that I sought the quiet vampire out._

_My opportunity to speak with Heidi alone came unexpectedly, just before Christmas. I was sent out with her on a hunting mission to "stock up". I wondered if Aro was going to desecrate that holiday as well. I didn't know if I could stand it if he did. But Uncle Edward had let me know that she was a possible supporter, and I had to do something to help my shadowy plan solidify. If I could find just a few of them that would be supportive, or at the least neutral, I could weaken them from within. I didn't care if I was destroyed, but I made Anna promise to run if I didn't come back. So it was with that possibility that I followed the female vampire to a van, and we left for Florence. _

_I was able to save at least some dignity in my life. Heidi could care less where we took humans from. I chose the area that would most likely guarantee individuals that wouldn't be missed. Not that it made a difference, they were still human, but I could at least know that the homeless junkies already had little to live for. _

"_You remind me so much of Carlisle," she said, startling me._

_I looked at her in confusion._

"_He absolutely refused to go hunting."_

"_Yet here I am," I noted._

"_Yes, here you are…" she murmured. "Somehow I suspect that if Aro had not challenged you to feed off a human, you would still be following Carlisle's example."_

_There was nothing to lose in admitting this, so I went with it. "You're correct. I was perfectly comfortable with living off animals. The whole fight over what we feed from really doesn't concern me; one is as good as another to me. It seemed important to my father that I participate in this…" I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly._

"_And if you should decide to go back to Carlisle when this is all over?"_

"_I'll return to the feeding style that satisfies him. Truly I just don't care."_

"_Humph…" she responded, making me wonder if my act just wasn't that good._

"_You talk about my grandfather as if you knew him well." _

_For a second, a seed of worry went through my mind. Just how well did she know Carlisle? It wasn't as if he'd ever claimed to not be involved with someone before Nana. We'd all just assumed…_

_My face must have given away my incredulousness, because her short burst of laughter echoed across the alley. "Carlisle Cullen has the purest soul I've ever met. When your Uncle came here and it became known that Carlisle had found a mate and established a coven, many females were disappointed. They were still waiting for him to come back to fight over him. But I was not one of them, Demetri and I are together. Carlisle was only a friend…a good one, and he politely ignored the others."_

_I was startled to realize that she was mated. I'd never seen her with Demetri, other than in the main rooms performing duties. _

_She looked up with great sadness, and seeing the look on my face, she shared, "The guards are not allowed to officially mate, or share rooms. After Eleazar left for Carmen, Aro put a stop to it, but we'd already found each other before his departure. By eliminating our ability to live as mated couples, he keeps our loyalties divided. He knows about us, but refuses to allow Demetri and me to live together. Did it not strike you as odd that no one other than the leaders have wives? Why do you think he attempted to separate you and Anna?"_

_Then, as if she realized she'd shared too much she shut up. She darted around the corner and I heard a soft thud. She reappeared with a body thrown across her shoulder and after gagging and binding him, she threw the man into the back of the van. I said a quick prayer for the man, as I did for each of the humans I saw taken and drained. I would find a way to make amends for this, I kept remembering, if my plan worked accordingly._

"_Have you ever wanted to leave?" I asked, having decided to risk a venture with her._

_She spun to look at me, and fear appeared in her face._

"_I _am_ loyal to Aro," she stated, but the tone was just slightly off. In that moment, I knew Uncle Edward had pegged it right. I had my first ally._

"_I can help you with him, if you let me?" I worded my phrasing carefully._

"_In what manner?"_

"_What would you most want?"_

"_To leave here soon, so that I can have a life with Demetri without fear of reprisal," she said. _

_It was well worded because even if I'd been as close to Aro as I was acting, these still were not seditious words._

"_I'll make sure you not only have the freedom to do what you want, but that you have the resources as well, Heidi. You only have to allow me to help you," I said luring her in._

"_Henry, if you can give me that, that Demetri and I will be together, please do it."_

_It wasn't the clearest informed consent, but it was enough. I explained it all to her, my ability, my plans, the fact that she would not remember anything until the time it was necessary, and that I planned to take out as many of the leaders as possible. She slid down the side of the van in reaction, and ended up sitting on the pavement. _

"_Are you kidding me," she said in a shocked voice. _

"_I am not," was my reply._

"_You are going to get us killed!" she hissed._

"_No, no I'm not," I grinned in satisfaction. "I've kept Anna and me safe this long, and I'll do the same for you. When this is all over, Uncle Edward will take over ruling, at least representing our family, and we'll all be able to live without fear of injudicious rulers."_

_I hid Heidi's thoughts as she panicked. I did it quickly before she changed her mind and returned back to the leaders with the information that would guarantee my and Anna's extermination. She stood and looked at me, the treasonous conversation safely hidden in the recesses of her mind. For her, it was as if the conversation had never happened._

"_Good hunting, let's go back home."_

_My mind wandered on the drive back. Uncle Edward would explode if he realized I'd already pegged him to take over this mess afterward. Everyone would probably assume I was the one to do this, but truly I just didn't have the overall skills to accomplish it. Yes, I could work the strategy part, but being an effective ruler was so much more than that. I'd thought about Poppa, as he seemed the most logical choice, but in the end I continued to come back to my uncle. Poppa was the king of our family, and he was tailor made for that position. But it was because we chose to live together, and he was our mind of reason. We also chose to live nonviolently, unless we were pushed, and he was the person who reminded us when we were being pushed and when we were not. He kept us glued together. But he hated violence, and he hated the thought that sometimes it was the only way. Having to make life and death decisions for a group of hedonistic creatures would torture Poppa._

_Uncle Edward had killer instincts. He just didn't acknowledge it. He was the only one in our family that had willingly participated in living a true predatory lifestyle, even after knowing of the other option. He'd fully immersed himself in that lifestyle, if only for a few guilt-ridden years. I was banking on the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to do what must be done to save us all. He was overprotective of those he felt responsible for, and would of course throw himself out there first in their defense._

_The vampire world was accustomed to someone who would take control, and they would get that in him, but with a different mindset than the current leaders. Uncle Edward would be fair with the information he gleamed from their minds, whereas Aro had grown corrupt with his power. Uncle Edward would seek council from the elders of our world…Carlisle, Eleazar, Siobahn, Stefan, and Vladimir if his mind reading warred with his heart. This was another thing that made Uncle Edward perfect. The vampire world was also acclimated to being led by a mind reader; they'd grown comfortable in knowing that the leader could really sort it all out. Although my father's gift gave him the ability to gleam mass knowledge, Uncle Edward's was more strategic. If he had concerns, he could just keep the vampires in close proximity until he had everything he needed._

_He was going to spit and hiss and tell me absolutely "No," but in the end, he'd see reason. Even Poppa had found peace knowing Edward was ready. If he was good enough for Poppa, he was good enough for everyone else._

_The van pulled into the enclosed garage area, breaking through my thoughts, and I was thankful for the small miracle that others were there to 'unload the cargo.' I ran to Anna, and lost myself in her arms. _

_I was relieved to discover that Aro didn't follow any specific traditions for Christmas. I would have considered any attempt at celebration obscene from him. I was stunned on Christmas Eve to hear him speaking to Caius about the whims of humans. "You remember the reports of the strange star we saw Caius. I almost wished we'd traveled like some of the others to see the babe. His death is clearest in my mind, though."_

_I stumbled wondering if he'd actually witnessed the event, and he noticed. "I have collected memories from millions of humans and vampires, Henry. The death of Jesus of Nazareth is but one. I so wish I could share them with you…the knowledge and events in history I've amassed…it is overwhelming for even me at times."_

_The guards left Anna and me alone on the rooftop that evening, as Aro, relying on his belief that his talent was infallible, trusted me more and more. I forced myself to stay awake as we leaned against the stone walls and watched the stars slowly rotate across the sky. Anna and I didn't speak, knowing that at least one guard was close enough to hear any words, but it was clear to me that she was thinking the same thing as me…wondering if in Seattle our family might be looking up at the same stars. I wondered if they would follow through with the same traditions, and I wanted to cry when I thought of Aunt Alice reading my story. I understood now why it had meant so much to me. Like Joshua, I had a purpose, and a destiny to fulfill. I'd been created specifically for this time and place. Joshua had been created to comfort a savior. I'd been fashioned to deceive a devil._

_Anna lead me back to our room just as sunrise hit and I spent the day wrapped in her arms._

_Just a week later, I was able to manage time alone with Heidi again. When I released her mind, she gasped in realization that Aro hadn't discovered us. "Henry, you have to manage to get time alone with Demetri. He will be critical to your success."_

_Upon our return from the city, I intentionally sought out my father and his wife. A swift "enter" came as a response to my knock. I laid the flowers I'd purchased across Sulpicia's lap, and squeezed my father's hand slightly, before I sprawled out across the couch opposite them. I saw the slight narrowing of his eyes at my posture. He lived on decorum and my 'youthful exuberance' often annoyed him. It was part of my act and a small amount of rebellion combined all in one, just as my habit of squeezing his hand upon my return had been cultivated to let him see everything through me. It was all he could do to not burst in pride at how I treated him._

"_I'm bored. While the hunting trips with Heidi are entertaining, they provide little intellectual or physical stimulation. When are you going to allow me the opportunity to at least train with the guard?"_

_I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want me hurt, and had never seen my abilities in action. Because of my size, no one in the family had ever held back on me, and the only one who could even come close to hurting me had been Daddy. _

_The training that followed gave me a measure of peace. Uncle Jasper was as talented in battle and tactics as anyone here, more so really. I prayed that they were training like mad back in Seattle, because I had no plan for Anna and me to stay here for years. Aro was inordinately pleased in what I did reveal of my skills, but I saw no reason to let them see everything. Being a brute, Felix was the only one who could kick my ass. _

_But the lessons in humility were worth it, because before too long I was being allowed to accompany them on reconnaissance trips. Most of our missions were meant to frighten recalcitrants into submission, although several did result in us bringing back vampires for interrogation. It was the first time I realized just how much Aunt Bella was hated within the Guard. They didn't have Jane anymore to torture their subjects, and Alec's gift wasn't as potent for this particular duty. I feared for my Aunt in those moments. _

_Finally, I was allowed to go with Demetri alone. It was a surprising duty. We were sent to retrieve Amun. I was later to find out that it was to determine if his loyalty was waning, after losing Benjamin and Tia. That news pleased me, to know that they'd gone to be with my family. Before we arrived, however, I made another large leap of faith, trusting that Heidi would know her mate's heart. I didn't have time to be subtle._

"_Demetri, Heidi has shared your desire to leave the Volturi."_

_He slammed me up against a side of a house in the Egyptian city, his arm across my neck in a choking hold_

"_I will not hesitate to destroy you if you threaten her existence."_

_I gazed openly into his eyes, and then explained. The shocked, yet slightly hopeful expression that came over his face, transformed the vicious vampire into something entirely different. _

"_There are others that hate being under Aro's control. They do not like the ways in which they were collected for service, the loved ones that were sacrificed in their acquisition. I wouldn't trust them all, but there are a few."_

"_How are they allowed to survive? Aro must know," I gasped as he released my throat and lowered me to the street._

"_He doesn't care if they are unhappy, only that they are loyal. He has their loyalty secured through Chelsea."_

_He gave me their names, and I decided I would make it my priority to work with them._

_And that is exactly what I did, over the next few months. In the end, I had ten Guards on our side, Demetri and Heidi, plus eight others. But I worried about the elders and the other permanent guard members. _

"_Henry…" Anna murmured against my neck one evening, "…how are you going to utilize these members you've been recruiting? I don't think we can just defeat them here."_

"_I don't know, but we'll figure that out. Something will turn for us Anna, I just know it."_

_And it did, or better yet, it would be more appropriate to say two things did._

_The first was my discovery of Aro riffling through some of my most prized possessions. It took every ounce of my control to not explode on him, and I adopted an unconcerned look on my face. He however, did appear abashed, but recovered by pointing to a large box on the sofa table. _

"_That arrived for you today. I believe it is from the Cullens."_

_I intentionally opened it in front of him, and saw the wrapped presents within it. My birthday presents. How he didn't realize the pain I was in, I'd never know. _

"_I guess my termination of the phone calls wasn't enough of an answer for them. Hmmm…." I turned to him. "Do you have an arrangement with a shipping company?"_

_His eyes opened wide at my question. _

"_I think that a better message may be the return of not only these packages, but also several other items Anna grabbed in her haste to pack."_

_The day I handed my most prized talismans over to the shipper was agonizing. I knew, though, that they would be kept with care in Seattle. I feared, after seeing his hand on them here that they would 'accidentally' get damaged or disappear. I longed for the Irish fiddle during my moments of doubt, as I could lean my head into it and imagine Uncle Edward just to my side. No more looking through the telescope and imagining Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, or at my picture book that they'd all put together for me. But it was better that my mementos were safe. Aro, however, saw this as a turn in our relationship. He and Sulpicia took Anna and me to Pianosa, a small island just off the coast of Italy to celebrate my birthday._

"_I purchased this from the Italian government after they closed the penal colony," he told me when we arrived. _

_I refused to allow his presence to ruin the opportunity to laze in the sun. _

_The second turn was the unimaginable shift in my and Uncle Marcus' relationship._

_"Uncle Marcus, when are you going to allow me to talk you into a game of three dimensional chess," I asked, moving my rook. "You will appreciate the strategy needed. The complexity makes it intriguing,"_

"_That's the problem with your generation. You believe that more is better. A true genius learns to enjoy the challenge that the simplistic presents. You can tell the true measure of a man by the way he handles the simple things in life, Henry. A good book…a perfect piece of music performed without the embellishments to cover up for a careless musician…a painting rendered on canvas with oils the artist has fabricated his or herself. Everything is expendable in this modern world…nothing is sacred. I expect that some day even we vampires will adopt the human attitude about changing mates indiscriminately."_

_He stopped immediately, as pain lanced across his face. I knew he was being sarcastic, but even that caused him tremendous agony._

"_You never speak of her. Does the silence make it better or worse?"_

_His eyes flew to my face. "No one ever asks."_

"_I would like to know," I indicated, allowing my voice to convey my sincerity to him. _

_He studied my face for at least a minute before he queried, "Why would you want to hear the ramblings of an ancient man, about events that happened more than a thousand years ago?"_

"_Because they are important to you."_

"_Regardless of my feelings about the chaos that Carlisle and his coven have caused in our lives, I give credit to those that deserve it. They did a fine job raising you."_

_He paused for so long that I thought he was going to refuse. It was his move in the chest game, and I didn't want to ask any further questions, so I sat through some of the most uncomfortable minutes of my life._

"_Didyme was the light of my life. I was in love with her even when we were human."_

_He looked up into my face when I gasped._

"_Yes, I know, most don't realize just how long Aro, Caius, and I have been together. We were childhood friends, in our Northern Italian village. History later named our civilization the Villanovan culture. It was a time of new beginnings, as many cultures came together to form a race, much like what has occurred in your United States over the past two centuries. Didyme was his younger sister, and she was highly sought after. One evening, Aro disappeared. After several days, it was assumed that he'd been the victim of a wild animal attack."_

_I barely controlled my snort, thinking just how appropriate a description that actually was._

"_I found myself comforting Didyme, and our love grew. A year later, I prepared to propose marriage to her after garnering her father's consent. I asked Caius to accompany me into the forest, so that I could speak with him about standing beside me at the wedding. I was giddy with anticipation. We went farther than normal, speaking about our future, and past…wondering about Aro, and what had happened. Suddenly, he was before us…well, I don't have to go through those details, I am digressing."_

"_When I was finally able to control my urges, I returned, wondering what sort of life Didyme had found. Her grief was apparent, and so very different from the joy she'd always exuded. I was furious, and let my anguish out on Caius and Aro. I left them at that point; I couldn't stand to look in Aro's face."_

"_You are so like her, Henry," he said, looking at my frozen body. "You even have her blue eyes. My shock at seeing you that day in Forks was overwhelming. Your size is from your biological grandfather, he was an extremely intimidating man."_

"_Nevertheless, I stayed apart from them for a little over a year, but finally, one of Aro's missives found me. He lied, telling me that Didyme waited for me at our home. It was a blatant and brutal attempt to get me to return. I wavered, realizing that he was willing to do anything to ensure my return. It was then that the loneliness crashed in upon me, and I knew that I needed them as much as they needed me. You can imagine my surprise when I found that in fact, Didyme awaited me in the small house we'd occupied. Aro had snatched her in the middle of the night, and turned her…for me. I still remember his exact words when he returned to find me in her embrace. 'So Marcus, I have made you happy? It is good you are home.'"_

"_Happy was not the word I would have used. I lived in paradise for the next fifteen hundred years, until the day she died in the battle against the Romanian clan. Ironically, Didyme and I had just decided to leave Volterra. The interests of the Volturi had grown overwhelming and tiresome, and Didyme and I had grown weary of the intrigue."_

_I froze, again. Marcus and Didyme had planned to leave? A horrible sinking feeling filled the pit of my stomach._

"_Aro and Caius asked that Didyme and I not speak with the others immediately. We were in the midst of negations with the Romanians over the most recent dispute. Caius was particularly concerned, and begged for us to wait. They didn't want our choice to cause the others to be distracted from the meetings that were occurring. Then one day, the Romanians, or at least one of their werewolf fiends ambushed her while she was outside the castle alone. At least I knew she put up a fight. The area indicated it was an all out battle. Aro and Caius wanted to destroy the Romanians, but I made them swear not to. I wanted to make Stefan and Vladimir's lives into a living hell. I was grateful, when I finally struggled back to the land of the living, that the others didn't know."_

_My mind focused on only one point. Marcus, Aro and Caius were the only ones to know. The sinking feeling radiated throughout my body. I knew now who was responsible for Didyme's death. Whether or not that knowledge would bring Uncle Marcus over to my side, or not…he deserved the truth. I would do everything to ensure that this man found peace._

_But how do you tell someone that those they've trusted completely are responsible for their torment?_

"_Thank you," I said sincerely, when I realized he'd completed his story._

"_Love your Anna, Henry. It is the greatest gift we have…to be the reason for someone's existence."_

_As he moved one of his pawns, inspiration hit. In an impulsive move, I slashed my bishop across the board, taking his queen._

"_Henry, have you lost your mind?" Marcus chided. The rash move had placed several of my pieces in jeopardy, and I stood to lose far more than I had gained. But that was the point._

"_Why would you sacrifice so much to take out the queen?"_

_For a moment, I wavered. This would cause him immeasurable pain. _

_"The same could be said of the Romanians. It does make one wonder, you know. What did they hope to gain by risking so much? A chess game can be won without a queen. But the more pieces you have on the board, the more options you have."_

_Marcus was silent for a long moment, before saying, "Where are you going with this?"_

_"Did you know that I met the Romanians for the first time when I was very young, Uncle? They came to Renesmee's first birthday party. While I was playing chess with Uncle Jasper, I had an epiphany. It made no strategic sense for them to attack you. They wouldn't risk everything to gain almost nothing. On the other hand, there is a more obvious culprit."_

_Marcus' eyes were black with rage as he stared silently at me._

_"You know nothing of what you speak!" He ground out between clenched teeth._

_"I'm sorry to cause you pain, Uncle. But I speak with a mind clear of the pain and hatred that has been your companion for so long. Although there is no evidence, there is another culprit. The only ones who truly profited from Didyme's death."_

_"What..." Marcus trailed off, too shocked to continue._

"_You were leaving with her, Uncle. That was the final piece of the puzzle I needed. Once I learned that, everything else was obvious._

_"Explain!" Marcus demanded_

"_Your leaving would deprive Aro and Caius of your ability to sense loyalties, one of their most valuable. Look at this logically. If the Romanians somehow managed to destroy you and Didyme, they would still invite retribution from Aro and Caius. The result would be the same; an unwinnable war, in which they lose everything. They always proclaimed their innocence, even when everything had been taken from them."_

_"Now, look at the other side. With Didyme dead, you would be lost. The only thing to hold you to this world would be your duty to your brothers, subtly enhanced by Chelsea of course. In addition, her death gives them leave to eliminate two of their most obvious rivals and elevate themselves to a position of unrivaled power. How hard did they argue with you that day, to let them destroy the Romanians? You refused, condemning Vladimir and Stefan to a world made into a prison, built from the ashes of their dreams and ambitions. But what if Aro and Caius' real motivation was to destroy all the evidence of their betrayal."_

_Marcus rose to his feet and paced the room in agitation, shaking his head in denial._

_"It can't be! She was his sister, his own blood! He gave her to me!"_

_"Exactly. You were gone, and he acquired her for you, and then utilized her to lure you back. Uncle, in all your years with Aro, have you seen anything that matters to him more than power?"_

_"But there is no proof!" Marcus hissed._

_"No. And after fifteen hundred years, none will exist. But he had motive, means and opportunity."_

_"No, he didn't! Aro was there with me the whole time, up until the moment we were told she had been killed."_

_"Was Caius there as well?"_

_"No, in fact, he was with the party that found her..." His voice trailed off as dawning horror filled his face. Marcus whirled and headed for the door. _

_I was on my feet and at his side in a flash. "Where are you going?"_

_"To find my brothers! I will get the truth from them!"_

_"No, Uncle! They will only deny it, and things will continue as before." I was excruciatingly unsure, but I couldn't back down now. "But there is a path to your revenge."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"It's not enough to destroy them, Uncle. True revenge will be to tear down everything they have built and burn the pieces, and let that pile of ash be the last thing their eyes see. Let them know that everything has been taken from them. In the end, death will be a relief."_

_Marcus was silent. The rage in his eyes remained, but the black was lightening to the more familiar deep red._

_"And how exactly do you intend to accomplish this? It's been tried before, you know. You know Aro's gift. No thought can be hidden from him. All he needs is a single touch of any conspirator and the whole thing will come undone."_

_"Aro doesn't know everything that he thinks he does, Uncle. There is a way. If you are willing, I will share it with you. And when the time comes, I promise you will have your revenge."_

_Marcus was again silent for a long time. Finally he spoke. "If I do this, I will expect something in return."_

_"Name it," I replied_

_"When they are dead, you will kill me too."_

_"What?" I whispered, horrified._

_"I have no wish to go on without her, I never have. My only reason for living has been my continued punishment of the Romanians and my duty to the Volturi, and that imposed by Chelsea often enough. Once Aro and Caius are removed, I have no interest in remaining in this world. I will seek oblivion and hope that I may find my way to her side once again."_

_"You can't ask this of me, Uncle!" I protested._

_He stood firm in front of me. "If you do not swear this, I will leave this room right now and confront Aro and Caius on my own. This is my offer. There will be no bargains! Choose!" Then his voice softened. "Henry, can you imagine what it would be like to live fifteen hundred years without your Anna?"_

_A spike of pain shot through me, and my mind shied away from even considering it._

_"Edward, your uncle, came to us when he thought his mate was dead. He lived a mere day without her and wanted to end his life. I have existed in hell for centuries. Can you not give me my last request and grant me peace?"_

_Why had he chosen that exact word, the exact direction that I given myself…to give him peace? I did not want it this way. I had enough blood on my hands already. But I needed his complicity. And like so much that I had said and done to prepare for our revenge, I pushed aside my moral qualms, and I did what was required of me._

_"You have my word."_

_It didn't mean I couldn't attempt to talk him out of it, between now and then. And so it was after those words that I explained the plan I had to overthrow the regime he'd help build over a period of three thousand years._

_Summer came and I imagined all the days my family probably spent beside the pool. In reaction, Anna and I did leave the castle for a small lake in the woods. _

"_I miss them so badly," she told me, nuzzling at my neck. _

_We spoke about our plans only during these times, when we were intimately engaged. Aro still utilized Guard members to watch us, but our shadows gave us a little more room at these moments. As such, we were getting a reputation for the amount of time we spent in bed. Aro was a little too pleased with this, but covered it up with saying, "You know how newly mated vampires are…"_

_I was morose, even though I tried not to be on Nessie's birthday, and was afraid I'd given us away, but it came and went without reaction. Dread filled me, though, at the thought of spending another Christmas in our Italian prison. At least what I needed was within my grasp. I had the motive and the means, now I just needed the opportunity. To really prepare for any possibility, I had several meetings with my co-conspirators, but only in small groups. I didn't want to risk having them all together. It would have seemed odd, I was sure, for eleven vampires who'd never spent time together to suddenly make a trip. For as long as I lived, I would never forget the look of shock on Demetri's face when he saw Marcus before him. Marcus solemnly nodded his head at the Guard member. _

"_You do whatever is necessary to protect my nephew, Demetri."_

"_Yes, master."_

"_I am your master no longer, Demetri."_

_The answer to my prayer came in the form of a simple envelope. An invitation to Jacob and Nessie's wedding. It was laid upon our table when Anna and I came in from feeding. I recognized Nessie's handwriting immediately. A wedding would mean everyone would be there, the wolves, our friends, and extended family. It was the perfect opportunity, but Nessie would kill me for destroying her wedding. Still, better that she be angry at me up close than neutral from afar. I knew that if I acted interested to go, it would most likely result in exactly the opposite resolution. What concerned me was the maniacal laughing that came from Aro and Sulpicia's room. I still knew I had to play this opportunity._

_I strode into his room without knocking and went immediately to grab his hand._

This is ludicrous, that they would bother with inviting me. What more must I do to make it clear to them?_ I asked silently._

"_Ah…but this is one invitation we will not ignore," he murmured with great delight, handing me a penned message from Nessie with his other hand._

_The message was heartbreaking…what had happened at home? I wondered if we would have the support of the wolves. Surely they would be there, assuming that Jacob would come for the wedding. If not, our advantage during a fight would be diminished. It was a risk I would have to take. I'd recently overheard a conversation between Aro and Caius that had me worried. I knew they wanted Poppa dead. It was clear that by having him gone and Edward possibly under their control that they felt the Cullens would be at their mercy. I had overheard Aro laughing as he told Caius what he and Sulpicia planned to do to Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. It made my skin crawl. I worried what other plans they might be developing without my knowledge._

"_I do not have a desire to go, and don't want Anna exposed to this farce. She was close to Esme, and I do not want to upset her by reigniting that relationship."_

"_That is your decision. Sulpicia and Athenadora will stay here under guard."_

_My mind whirled with the implications. That would mean that some of the guard would be required here. I jumped at the opportunity. "Allow us to stay here then. You may go, and I'll stay to guard the wives."_

_I was hoping I hadn't overdone it._

"_Henry, I insist that you go with me. It won't be as poetic if you are not there for Renesmee's shame."_

_I countered with, "Then Anna can stay and visit with Sulpicia and Athenodora. It will be bad enough for me to have to venture that far and deal with their reactions. I do not want my mate upset."_

_I knew what he would be thinking…insurance that I would be back._

"_That option is acceptable. Meet with Felix to make the arrangements. We will travel to Forks for the wedding."_

_And so it was with great trepidation that I stepped off the yacht in Seattle. I'd manipulated the list to ensure that those loyal to me were carrying the torches. Marcus, Heidi, and two of the other guards were in Volterra with Anna to handle our process there. In fact, it was most likely already over, as I'd released their memories just as we left, knowing that Aro wouldn't be there to ferret out their complicity. They would have to handle the wives, Santiago, Afton, Corin, and one of the other guards I hadn't attempted to convince. I was hoping that Nahuel's sister would remain neutral. Aro had left her to continue blocking Alice's vision. He wanted to have the advantage of surprise when he waltzed into my family's life._

_I'd done everything I could. I'd finally been able to call Vladmir and Stefan, having done so during a run with Heidi. After admonishing me for my lack of communication, they began laughing in anticipation when I described what I'd been able to accomplish._

"_Henry, we will ensure that everything is handled in Volterra, do not worry," Stefan's voice had been harsh in expectation._

"_Stefan," I said in hesitation, "Marcus is staying. He wants to be there to destroy Sulpicia and Athenodora."_

_His startled gasp reminded me of the fact that my epiphany had not been shared. "We now know who is responsible for Didyme's death. His remorse for his treatment of you is tremendous, but I must ask that you do not seek retribution against him. This is important to me. Marcus will work with you to destroy Aro and Cauis' mates. Allow that to be enough, and the fact that everyone will know. Your names will be cleared."_

_I could tell that they were not happy, to think that they would have to work in conjunction with the man that had all but destroyed their lives, but they gave me their word. I knew they would keep it. I wanted to call home, but I was afraid that Aro had the lines monitored…even the cells. It was the only thing that had held me back from doing it before. I would not risk it. Contacting Vladimir and Stefan was risk enough, but I needed them desperately to equal out the odds. _

_I met with my co-conspirators just before we left, giving them the final directions of what to do when we reached Forks. My plea to Anna had been clear. If they were successful, and she didn't hear from me on Christmas day, she was to run. She had my cards, and knew how to access the money. My heart knew, though, that she would retaliate if I was destroyed, and I just couldn't let that happen._

_As Uncle Edward darted forward, just as I knew he would do, I said a prayer. "Please, please let this work." Warmth filled my soul as I knew he was coming for me, and I unmasked the memories of my fellows with the command of "NOW." And then I lunged at the throat of the man I hated._

The torrent of Henry's memories stopped abruptly. Aro's gift normally continued to function after the initial surge of memories, letting him hear his subject's stream of consciousness. But this time there was nothing but silence; a silent void as empty as Bella's shield.

Aro was stunned, his mind reeling from the shock of how thoroughly he had been deceived and overthrown.

"That was the how," Henry growled triumphantly. "Now here's the why."

And two final memories poured out of the silence…

_I stood looking down at my mother's grave, feeling a hardness in my heart, a certainty of purpose unlike anything I had ever experienced in my short life. The words left my mouth as if they had a mind of their own._

"_And I want you to know. One day, I will find my real father. And I will make him pay for what he did to you, leaving you to die alone."_

"_NO, NO, NO, you aren't going!" Mama screamed into my chest as she held me in a death grip. Listening to my mama's sobs of anguish broke my heart like nothing before. But I knew what had to be done. This sacrifice had to be made. In that instant, I remembered my mother and the light passing from her eyes. And I swore once again, silently this time, that Aro would pay for what he had done here. As I carried Mama in my arms, I spoke aloud, not just to her, but to the spirit of my mother,_ _from where I was sure she looked down on me._

_"Mama, don't lose faith in me."_

"You little sneak…" I said. It was all I could manage, other than, "… and HELL NO!"

"I knew you would say that Uncle Edward, but it is inevitable," he said, grinning as he tore his hand from Aro's grasp. And as his barriers came down once more, I saw what was coming next.

"Henry, please, let me, so that you don't have to carry this with you. He is still your father, no matter how evil he may be."

"Absolutely not! This is MY moment," he said, as he towered over Aro in rage.

"So, _Father_," Henry sneered. "For over three thousand years, you have pursued nothing more noble than your own power. You have torn lives apart, murdered multitudes, all for nothing save your own delusions of grandeur. You have threatened my family, broken my mother's heart, forced me to drink human blood…"

The others in the family gasped, and I saw Carlisle reach out to Henry in sorrow.

"…placed me in a position where I weakened and broke the sanctity of the wedding vows I am determined to share with Anna…"

I wanted to laugh at the fact that Emmett growled harder at this announcement than any of the others Henry had made so far.

_Oh Crap,_ Henry said silently, but continued on his tirade.

"…and all for what? So that you could rule us, a family who wanted nothing more than to be left in peace? You even destroyed your own brother's happiness…all for power. In the end, it wasn't enough."

He placed his hands in a vice-like grip on either side of Aro's head, and sent him a final vision of Lucy. She'd attempted unsuccessfully to reach for Henry, love clearly showing in her eyes just before she breathed her last breath. "Isn't it ironic, Aro? Three thousand years of your rule, all brought to an end because of a miscalculation with a human woman. Perhaps their race had more to teach you than you ever realized. In the end, love does conquer all."

And with a snarl of victory, he began to squeeze and pull.

I'd always heard that when you die, your life flashes before you. I was entirely comfortable accepting this notion. I could accept that it was a way of allowing the soul to relieve the most sacred of memories, to ease the transition into the afterlife. In Aro's case, there was nothing sacred about it. In the moment just before Henry ended Aro's existence, it was as if he intentionally opened a gate in his mind, flooding mine with the memories of everything he'd ever done or seen, millions of memories from the lives he'd touched and affected. Perhaps it was his final insult or stab at me, to make me live with that horror for the rest of my life. It was overwhelming and I stumbled into Carlisle from the onslaught.

And then it cut off, as though someone had flipped a switch to turn out a light.

Deathly silence reigned as Henry tore Aro's head from his body and threw it with revulsion into the roaring fire.

**I want to thank the readers that voted for me over on the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon won the Pawn Award for Summer 2010 . You Guys Rock! Thank you again!**

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story months ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this chapter have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **


	65. Sunshine

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over the next chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. To my husband, Brad, who has put up with me through this all. He bought me all the novels, and waited in line early on a Saturday morning with a ton of women for the Bree Novella. I was finally able to talk him into the midnight showing of Eclipse, and now he actually appreciates RP – even though he admits that TL has better abs. I am blessed.

When you are in doubt, be still, and wait;  
when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage.  
So long as mists envelop you, be still;  
be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists  
- as it surely will.  
Then act with courage.

Chief White Eagle

_Deathly silence reigned as Henry tore Aro's head from his body and threw it with revulsion into the roaring fire._

I eased myself out of Carlisle's arms to help finish the destruction of Aro's body, but Carlisle's words stopped us all from moving.

"I'm not pleased that I was ordered to be babysat during this battle. It is only appropriate that I be the one to dispose of him, as I did Caius. Move!" he said with authority, and we all obeyed.

In just a few seconds, nothing remained of the leader.

Our family and friends stood around us, with varying degrees of confusion and elation written across their faces. Their gazes were focused on Henry. He looked up bashfully and grinned. He reminded me so much of the little boy that had run around our house causing chaos, but I knew better. He was now a man in every sense of the word.

"We've raised a scoundrel," I announced before breaking down in laughter, finally feeling a degree of relief. Joining me, Henry laughed in abandon, as we both realized the reign of terror we'd lived under was finally over. The Volturi would no longer threaten and intimidate this family.

"Henry's gifted. He's hidden it from us all these years. He can selectively block Aro and me from reading any thoughts or memories that he chooses. He was the perfect antidote to Aro's poison," I said, and then relayed a quick synopsis of what he'd done.

Nessie grinned from beside Jacob, as Henry finally released her from his skill as well. She was remembering with humor so many other altercations they'd cleverly hidden. I saw now how they'd gotten Jasper to agree to take out 'Jack Ass,' without my hearing their plot beforehand. She had the audacity to stick her tongue out at me.

I remembered all the times he'd seemingly appeared by my side, startling me, and the ability he had to get others to participate in his plans. His second Valentine's Day celebration stood out to me at that moment. He'd elicited all our help in obtaining and preparing his gifts. He'd charmed the nurses during Gabriel's hospital stay to get his way. It all made sense…now.

It wasn't just his gift. His brilliant and crafty mind, his charisma, his love for his human mother and his vampire family, it all added up to Aro's ultimate adversary, practically tailor-made for the purpose. And Aro, in his arrogance, hadn't just dropped his guard; he had invited his deadliest foe in the front door.

Henry looked over to where Rosalie stood within Emmett's arms, and grimaced. He was unsure of how they would feel about him, and the things he'd done. He wanted to feel his mother's arms wrapped around him, but dreaded the possibility that she would turn away in revulsion. I wanted to snort at his idiocy; instead, I shoved him forward a little.

He blurred toward her, and fell to his knees in supplication.

In direct contrast to the man that had just engineered an unbelievable coup, he began sobbing as he grabbed at her legs in need. Faster than I could even follow with my vampire eyes, his mother and father enveloped him between them. Rosalie bathed his face in kisses as great wails of joy and relief tore from her.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. You can't imagine how it made me feel…"

"HUSH!" she snarled, from his arms. "I know. You're here now, and we'll go get Anna immediately. We'll all be together again then, and nothing will keep us apart."

"I did horrendous things…"

"You did what was necessary," Emmett boomed from where he held them both. "We'll talk about anything you need to, but nothing you did will make any difference to any of us," he said, speaking for the whole family.

Henry dashed tears away from his eyes. He inhaled deeply and his body sunk into his mother's in relief. Grown man he may be, but just as I'd clung to Carlisle and Esme in the past, Henry now clung to the two people that represented stability to him.

"We'll leave as soon as Nessie and Jacob's wedding is over," Henry mumbled.

All eyes turned on the two in question, as his statement reminded us that Jacob Black had indeed returned. Jacob froze, seeing everyone staring at him.

"Might I suggest we go inside for this conversation," Alice giggled, filling in the silence. "We won't be having a wedding today, obviously; everyone other than Nessie is in tatters. I'll need to make arrangements…"

"Aunt Alice, I'm okay with that as long as everyone is okay with me living in sin. I'm not leaving Jacob's side," Nessie stated, causing my chest to cinch.

My wheezing breath matched Jacob's.

"Ness, it will only be a couple more days," Jacob murmured, looking down at her.

Then he shocked everyone by going to her knees before her.

"WAIT…WAIT!" Alice screamed and then blurred into the house. Within a moment she was back and placing the broken ring box in his hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I owe you an explanation of my absence, but before you grant me that opportunity, there is a more crucial question I must ask you."

Nessie's body practically vibrated in expectation, and she barely contained herself from shouting out her answer to the question she knew was coming

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She started to fall to her knees as she breathed out, "Yes!", but Alice caught her.

"Stand up, Jacob; I won't have grass stains on this dress."

The group burst out into laughter at Alice's interference, and Jasper finally snatched her away from the kissing pair.

Bella was blocking them from me, so my eyes wandered around the yard while we allowed them their moment of reconciliation. I already knew Jacob's explanation, and I grinned.

The condition of the yard reflected the viciousness of the battle that had occurred. Great gouges were ripped into the ground, and the sweet sickly smell of burning vampires still polluted the air. Several trees were uprooted. There wasn't a one of us, other than Nessie, who didn't look like we'd just exited a fight. If Alice didn't win this argument, this would definitely go down as the most memorable Cullen wedding ever.

"Nessie, I don't want a wedding without Anna here. We need the family together, all of us." Jacob said seriously.

She grimaced. "I know…I just don't want to wait." She stomped her foot delicately, but then looked over at Henry and a purely devilish look came over her face. Bella hadn't released her shield from protecting them, so I had to wait with all the others to learn what my incorrigible daughter was thinking.

"Okay, I agree only if all our company will stay here in Forks until we return and it is a double wedding."

Henry's peered through his mother's arms towards Nessie in delight. Then his face fell. "I don't have a ring, or…."

"Don't worry; we'll have to go to Seattle to fly out anyway. I'll make a call to our friend there. I'm sure he'll personally open up his store for us," Jasper said, interrupting him, having begun walking back to the house, carrying an ecstatic Alice. She was already running over plans, including calling the caterer to repeat the food order for…

"NESSIE – I have it. Can we schedule the new wedding for New Year's Eve?"

No one missed the significance of that date. Alice would replace the memory of day the Volturi left Forks the first time with a happier occasion. I didn't need access to her mind to know Nessie was counting down the six days until then.

Alice scoffed at the look of conflict on my child's face. "You can wait that many days, and it'll allow us to have time to get to Volterra and back. The others can leave to hunt and be back…it just makes sense."

Even Nessie couldn't argue with Alice's logic, although it was clear she wanted to. Knowing she'd won, Alice quickly began running through her head regarding plans for clothing. I wanted to laugh when I heard the fact filter through her brain that she'd already purchased a tux for Henry, in case he 'came home' for Nessie's wedding. 'Poor Anna" (her words, not mine) might have to do with one of the dresses that she'd gotten as options for Nessie. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if she could talk Nessie into a longer delay, but just as I caught her eyes to warn her, a vision of the four of them standing before Emmett ran across her mind. She was tickled with her vision for more reasons than one. First, Anna stood radiant in a gown that was already in Alice's possession, and secondly Alice's vision had the strength and clarity that always indicated great certainty.

"I'll have to file a flight plan, so we can't leave until morning," Emmett declared as the groups began moving toward the house.

Joining my hands with Bella, we walked just behind Jacob and Nessie. I couldn't help myself, so I reached up and smacked the back of his head.

_Okay, I deserve that one. _He gave me.

I started to turn around and tell Demetri and the others to stop following me, but Bella jerked me forward. Instead she turned to him, "Demetri, you're about Jasper's size, we'll find some stuff for you and the others. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, and I saw that her words had put the others at ease as well.

"You and I are going to have a major talk once the trip to Volterra is over," Bella growled at me as she helped me remove the tattered mess of my clothing.

Once we were in the shower, she ran her hands across my back, placing kisses on several of the vivid scars. The path her hands took down my legs had my concentration scattering.

"I thought I was going to die when you ran toward them," she said with venom, spinning me around so that I faced her. She was angry, but attempted to lighten the mood by harassing me. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to take up with Felix."

"You know how to pick on a man when he is down Bella. I'm wounded here, couldn't you coddle me a little longer," I attempted to joke, knowing she was using the humor to deal with the aftermath of her emotions.

"Humph…you're almost healed. Don't attempt to go there with me," she said as her hand lovingly soaped my face where the large slash ran across my cheek. I saw the concern in her face.

"Compliments of Caius…am I less desirable to you now, Love?" I teased. My looks had never really mattered to me, but in truth I was a little anxious about whether or not she would find me repulsive now.

"Nah…you know I've always had a thing for Jasper and his scars, so now I get the best of both worlds," she said loudly, raising her eyebrows at me in glee and grabbing her bottom lip between her teeth.

I heard Jasper chuckle from his and Alice's bedroom, as I growled at her, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

She gently pushed me away. "Family meeting…downstairs…in just minutes," she said, breathlessly.

"We are going to be on a plane for hours with our family Bella, are you certain you don't want to take advantage of my general weakness to dominate me?" I whispered into her ear.

Strategically placed lips answered my plea.

Within an hour, everyone was back in the living room, having gone to respective rooms and bathrooms to shower and change into clothing. It was a humorous site to say the least, seeing the wolves dressed in all mismatched items, but it was better the "bloodsucker reek" in their opinion. Alice actually sobbed as Jasper threw her carefully planned wedding ensembles into the remains of the fire outside. Fang grabbed part of my jacket attempting to get it away from Jasper. He growled at Fang, but the dog was clearly enjoying the tug of war.

Jacob stood before the window watching the miniature battle, and the final flare the material gave the fire. Nessie slung herself into his arms.

"Will you forgive…" he started to say to her, but her kiss ended his question to her.

"I'm as much to blame as you…more so really. Water under the bridge," she murmured against his lips.

"Well, not for me," Nahuel said to their side. "Jacob, I'm so sorry for my part in this fiasco."

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking. "Nahuel, there is absolutely no need for apology on your part. I'm the one that must make amends to everyone as a whole."

He turned and faced the large crowd of faces. I smiled encouragingly at him, as Bella snuggled into my side.

"I'm an idiot. When I saw Nessie and Nahuel that day, I just reacted. Seeing them kiss was excruciating…"

"Yeah, I have no idea how **that** feels," I murmured to myself, but it was clearly heard throughout the room, causing many of our family and friends to burst out in laughter.

I yelped as Bella poked me in the side, a little too close to one of the new scars across my ribs. She narrowed her eyes at me in warning, totally unrepentant for the pain she'd inflicted. Jacob had the grace to look abashed. Even if that kiss had caused several months of angst, I couldn't help but feel a measure of satisfaction that he'd had to endure seeing the love of his life kiss someone else. He still had it easier though, as Nessie didn't love Nahuel. I hadn't been so lucky to have that concession when Bella and he locked lips.

He picked up where he left off. "…I reacted out of instinct and ran. When I hit the Texas line, I took a bus heading across country…doing anything to stay out of sight. I figured that you all would attempt to track me down, even if Nessie had made a decision she didn't want me, I knew deep down inside the family still would. I couldn't survive being near each and every one of you and know she was with Nahuel. In my mind I was letting you off easy, not making you to have to choose sides. But in reality, I was just fooling myself. I started feeling doubt almost the minute I ran, but wouldn't admit it to myself."

"After a couple of weeks, I knew that I'd shucked more than one responsibility. I decided to at least return close enough to home to be around if I was needed. I called Old Quil and swore him to secrecy…"

Renesmee's gasp was harsh. We'd never thought to ask the elder. We spent too much time around Sam and Sue for them to hide Jacob. We hadn't thought about Old Quil. It made me feel immensely better to know that Jacob hadn't shirked his duties, that his sense of responsibility hadn't allowed him to forget everything.

"…He told me to be still and to only come home when I found my courage again, but not before. I wondered for a long time what he meant by that statement. I chose to stay in wolf form most of the time, because I could just forget everything, live by the law of the land. Then my torture started… when I caught Seth's mind."

Jacob looked over to Seth. Seth grinned unrepentant in his role. "Someone had to get through that thick skull of yours. And you can thank me for Nessie's little peep show later."

Jacob actually growled at Seth. It was then I caught the vision of my daughter in the lingerie.

"OK, ENOUGH!" I yelled out. I closed my eyes and my fingers flew to the bridge of my nose in reaction.

I saw through others eyes that Nessie at least had the decency to blush. "Well, daddy…it worked. I got his attention long enough to make him listen."

"Why are we still talking about this?" I snarled through the laughter.

I couldn't be too mad. I hadn't heard our family actually give in to such frivolity in a long time. Cracking my eyes, I heard Emmett explain to Henry just what we were talking about. Henry's eyes widened perceptibly when Emmett got to Nessie's little stunt. He winked at her.

"ANY...HOW…" Jacob drawled, attempting to focus the group. "I'd found several of the things you'd left in the woods. Nessie's scent brought back every moment of our time together, and I just couldn't believe that it had ended the way it did. Because Seth was stalking me, I had to stay in human form more than wolf, and I couldn't get away from rational thought. My heart wouldn't let me believe that I'd been so wrong about our feelings. When I saw Nessie's face and her sincerity, I knew I'd made a terrible decision. I was angry that I hadn't stayed to fight, because this misunderstanding would have been cleared up almost immediately."

Jacob placed his hand over Nessie's lips, stopping her from asking the question she almost blurted out.

"I didn't come home right away because there were a few things I needed to work out for myself."

I could see the pain in my daughter's eyes that he'd allowed her to remain unsure for so long of his decision. She was thinking that he could have at least called. Jacob obviously knew what was going on in her mind as well because he stated, "I'm sorry Ness, but please let me explain."

"The time alone made me realize something that I'd been attempting to ignore. I won't be able to lead my people, at least not for long. They'll notice that we aren't aging. And…if we are able to have children, we may have to leave even sooner, depending on which side of the family they take after…"

He grinned large at that possibility…the thought that he might have children. I grinned because he was imagining little "bloodsuckers." I saw him shudder slightly.

"I've always known that I would take my father's position; it's the expectation I've grown up with. Relinquishing the lead of the pack to Sam was one thing, knowing I would have to step down from the position I'd been raised to take...well, that was another. It was the first time I was unable to ignore the reality that my love for you would place me in the position of abdicating my responsibilities."

"I assumed fate had answered my concerns when I thought I'd lost you. But when I realized that I had everything wrong, that this had been all a misunderstanding, the question become forefront in my mind. Nessie, I love you, beyond all reasonable thought and expectation, but I wouldn't be the man my father raised me to be if I just walked away from the duty to my people. The days after your last visit to Canada were difficult to say the least. I was back to square one, with a decision to make."

"So I did exactly what Old Quil instructed me to do…I became still."

"Ah…a vision quest," Emmett murmured in delight. Nothing made him happier than to harass Jacob about Native American traditions. "Was there anything in particular that you _took_ to aid your quest, Jacob?"

The wolf pack began snickering. "Vision quests are done at puberty, Emmett," Sam said, clearing his throat in attempt to keep from laughing.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Nothing that symbolic, Emmett. I just sat still. I let the chaos and grief of the last few years go, I let the memories fade, and I let the earth surround me. And I remembered something … perhaps all was not lost. For there was a possibility of a solution for me. I went to the Makah reservation."

"WHAT?" Embry said, coming from the back of the room forward.

Bella's eyes cut to me, and I squeezed her hand gently.

"Why would you do that Jacob?"

"To prove what I've suspected all along. I spoke with the elders, and then your mother, Embry. After confirming my theory, I needed the time to come to peace with something our father did in a moment of drunkenness. It makes sense, you know, why we've always been so close."

Embry's mouth dropped, as the realization of what Jacob had just revealed. Rachel's startled gasp joined the group.

"Rachel, Old Quil informed me that Dad and mom fought over something silly. He left to go to Charlie's but, not finding him there; he took off to visit some friends on the Makah reservation. Embry is the result of that decision."

Attempting to preserve his best friend's honor, Charlie interrupted at this point. "Rachel, Jacob, your father was immensely repentant. He was drunk, but he never used that as an excuse. He humbled himself to your mother, and after she made him grovel…for months, appropriately … she gave in because she saw the sincerity of his sorrow. Well, and because she was getting huge with Jacob."

"You knew about Embry, dad?" Bella asked from beside me.

"Yes," he nodded, embarrassed. "I have things that Billy gave me over the years to share with Embry, in case anything ever happened to him. He wanted to speak with you Embry, but your mother requested that he not. Like me, she had no way to know you'd figure it out sooner or later, due to wolf thing. She thought it would remain a secret. He and your mother helped her over the years, and Billy was just waiting for the right time, but his death was unexpected. I've since wondered if he was waiting for the shock of your gift to resolve first."

Bella turned and glared at me in response. "Bella, you know your father's mind isn't always clear to me. At times, he hides things as well as you."

"REALLY?" Charlie barked out in happiness over finding out that little secret.

Embry stared openly at the group almost like he was ready to bolt. "But you are still the oldest…therefore the right of leadership is yours," he threw back at Jacob.

His mind was racing a mile a minute, attempting to accept what he'd just learned, but at the same time overwhelmed by the notion. He was as the same time pleased with knowing finally who his father truly was.

"Yes, but only by months, and it puts you next in line when I need to leave. Old Quil and I have already discussed this, and there is only one other elder that would need to give approval. Sue?"

Sue grinned from Charlie's arms, "Bravo, Jacob. A perfect answer to your dilemma."

"BUT…" Embry attempted to speak in his defense.

Jacob released Nessie and walked over to his half brother. "Embry, its okay, truly. I'm not going anywhere yet. I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'll always be around even if it has to be under the cover of subterfuge. Who knows, Nessie and I may have children that can stand in stead, but if not, I'll be here to help your children, and theirs, and theirs…"

"YOU KNEW!" Bella whispered fiercely in my ear.

I nodded, "From the genetic research we did. But it wasn't my story to tell."

Jacob pulled Embry into his arms giving him a hug.

"It took you a month to figure this all out," Nessie said at his side, still a little miffed.

Jacob grinned at her tone. "No. But I had other things that had to be done for the wedding, Nessie. And you didn't give me a lot of time for my preparations."

"Tell me about it," Alice said at the same time as Nessie challenged, "Such as?"

"Such as you'll find out on New Year's Eve."

She narrowed her eyes at him in a look truly reminiscent of her mother. "I know what it's like to be on the end of that stare," I said to Bella.

"She's not going to win this one, though," Bella judged.

I saw his thoughts. "No, she isn't."

The crunch of tires on the road, made Jacob startle. "Damn. I left the car running down the drive."

He turned to leave, but Nessie grabbed his hand. "Ok, we'll go together."

"That's probably the caterer with the food," Rose remarked, from just beside Henry.

"I love you," Seth said to the crowd as a whole.

When he caught our amused glances, he retorted, "I'm not too happy with the way the fight ended, not enough sport. But…I'm still hungry afterward."

The tension of the day finally dissipated with his comment. The Volturi and their guard were gone. Jacob and Henry were home. And within just a few days, Anna would be with us as well.

The wolves helped carry in the food, and then began to devour everything in sight. Sue stepped in with Esme and made them at least let all the humans get helpings before they cleared the spread.

"I'll order double for the wedding," Esme noted, seeing how fast the food disappeared.

Demetri and the others stood stoically in the corner of the room, and I finally walked over to them. Henry joined me immediately.

"Demetri, I assume you would like to travel with us to Volterra?" I asked.

"Yes, I would. The others can transport the boats back to the pier for your usage later, if that is acceptable?"

I wanted to snarl at the smirk on Henry's face, and the insistence they had in addressing me as a leader.

"Demetri…" I began to correct him, but felt Carlisle at one of my shoulders, and Eleazar beside Henry.

"We'll discuss the plan for leadership within our world when we are back from Volterra. For now, Edward will serve as the leader," Carlisle indicated, sealing my fate for at least now.

I heard several chuckles from within the room. "Carlisle…" I growled.

"I just want to know if I can go ahead and open my Christmas presents," Henry said, effectively stopping my attempt to argue.

He moved over to the large tree. Rosalie blurred over to smack his hand before he could touch one clearly labeled for him. He and Anna both had two years worth of Christmas and birthday presents under it. His eyes widened and his hands twitched in anticipation, and he looked exactly like the six year old child he was.

"I don't think so," Rose held her finger in his face. "We'll do this when we get back."

"Just one," he begged, blinking his eyes at her imploringly.

"NOPE!" she grinned.

Rose was ecstatic. One hand remained in Emmett's grasp, the other constantly touching Henry as if to assure herself that he was really here. The wolves finally began to filter out of the house, heading back to the reservation. Seth and Embry stayed. Embry wanted to speak more with Jacob before we left for  
Volterra, and just before dusk they went to sit together by the river. Nessie refused to remove herself from the window. I went to her side and pulled her under my arm, peaceful in a way that I'd not thought was possible.

"The wedding will be a new beginning for us Ness."

"Yes it will, daddy. Yes it will. I'm glad in a way that we are going to wait. I don't know what held up Vladimir and Stefan," she mused.

My peacefulness fled.

_I'll be right there. _Henry silently said.

As soon as I felt him at my side, I turned to her. "Nessie, they're gone."

"Where?" she asked in confusion.

Henry grabbed her hand, preparing for her reaction.

"Nessie, Vladimir and Stefan are dead."

**I want to thank the readers that voted for me over on the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon won the Pawn Award for Summer 2010 . You Guys Rock! Thank you again!**

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas:**

**CullenFest – she was the very first personal email I received when I began writing this story almost a year ago. Her support early on is the only reason I even continued. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement! Please visit her stories on FF.**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **


	66. Volaterrae

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over the next chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. This chapter is dedicated to Andreea, a reader and friend who has helped my tremendously with the "Romanians" history. She has been so helpful in providing insight into her ancestors, and the life and history of their civilization. I won't go into too much detail for fear of ruining the chapter, but many many thanks!

'From lordly Volaterrae

Where scowls the far-famed hold

Piled by the hands of giants

For godlike kings of old.'

Horatius, Lord Macaulay

"Nessie, they sacrificed themselves, destroying Sulpicia and Athenodora."

She stared in shock, unable to comprehend. She turned to Henry. "Gone?" her strangled whisper echoed throughout the suddenly quiet room.

I'd heard Anna tell Henry of their demise. Vladimir and Stefan had captured the wives and pulled them into a roaring fire. I desperately wanted to hear Anna's thoughts, so that I could match a visual with the horrific fact. I'd hoped we would be able to postpone Nessie's discover of this fact until we arrived in Volterra.

I saw Jacob startle up from the bench as Nessie's wailing began. He was inside in moments, grabbing her from Henry and into his arms. For once, I didn't complain as he carried her into the night. It had been months since they'd been together, and Jacob could provide her comfort.

Having left Seattle mid-morning after making Henry's stop, we arrived in Florence just as dusk was setting. Demetri had called ahead and, in his elegant Italian, made arrangements in Florence for transportation. A black stretch limousine awaited us in the hanger where Emmett was directed to store the plane. His eyes widened when he saw a Boeing Business Jet 2, and several smaller planes sitting in the hanger.

Seeing his reaction, Demetri explained, "We lease this hanger, as Florence is the closest major airport to Volterra. The yachts are harbored in Cecina. Caius preferred to travel by air, Aro by sea." He then continued, taking a position near Carlisle as we walked to the limo. "We'll have the properties and items transferred over into Edward's name quickly and efficiently. I accompanied Aro on his trips to the lawyers in Rome, it will not be suspect for me to request papers and return the documents."

I started to interrupt, but Bella squeezed my hand, indicating for me to remain silent. This was getting out of control and I needed to speak with Carlisle and Eleazar about the lunacy they were supporting.

"Edward, just wait until we get back to Forks. There are more important things that take precedence right now," she said discreetly in my ear.

Her words stopped me, because I knew it was true. It didn't help that, as Demetri took his seat in the limousine with us, he continued to spout facts regarding the former Volturi holdings…holdings he was now attributing to me. Carlisle listened intently from where he and Esme sat cuddled together. Eleazar also seemed focused on the information, while I brooded and stored the information away.

Eleazar and Seth had accompanied the immediate family, Eleazar per my request, and Seth because he "wasn't going to be left out on the fun and hadn't had the privilege of visiting Dracula's castle yet." I needed Eleazar and Carlisle there to begin their takeover of this mess - which was the plan I was holding out for.

Seth and Emmett could always be counted on to lighten the moment, though. "Hey, Godfather…" Seth snickered, having referred to me. "I wouldn't mind one of the smaller planes, since Emmett taught me to fly. I can finish off my hours that way."

"The Boeing is mine," Emmett stated emphatically, as if brokering no arguments.

"I like my possessions small, sleek, and fast," Jasper murmured, making comment not only about the love of his life (who was currently perched in his lap), but also the Cessna Citation X he'd spied behind the larger plane.

I saw Demetri's slight twist of his head at the interplay between us, focused solely on his surprise that we felt so comfortable bantering with each other. He'd reacted similarly when Seth had insisted on coming with us. He was the oldest vampire among us by centuries, and I wondered what he thought of this brave new world, and what he thought of the fact he'd abdicated responsibility for the vampire world to a group he'd previously held with some disdain. If nothing else, I would use my temporary power to make sure that Demetri had the freedom and appropriate resources for him and Heidi. He'd earned as much for the help he'd given our family. I knew it was his greatest desire.

The city stood out as a darkened shadow against the skyline when we finally pulled up the hill. The family sat back as both Demetri and Henry rushed out of the door as soon as we pulled in front of the castle.

"Thanks for letting the ladies go first, boys!" Alice threw out at them.

"Leave them alone, Alice; they haven't seen Heidi or Anna since the battle," Esme chided, in fun.

Alice rolled her eyes, giggling as she pulled Jasper towards the entrance; they already knew at least part of the way through the castle.

Seth stood with his head tilted back as he and Jacob gazed at the structure before them. "Anyone have a crucifix or some garlic?" he joked.

Rose, Emmett, and Esme joined them. "Herein lies the heart of all evil," Rosalie muttered.

"It's just a structure that was built to house its inhabitants," Eleazar muttered from beside Carlisle. "As with all tools, it was the individuals that controlled it that made it into something to be feared. In fact, Carlisle and I experienced many joys and pleasures within these walls. Remind me and I'll tell some stories on your father you've probably never heard," he intimated to the rest, teasing his friend.

In fact, I had a few select memories from Aro that I wanted to discuss with Carlisle as well. All those lectures about MY rebellion…

Carlisle looked over to find me looking at him with a smirk. "Absolutely not one word, Edward. Not one."

My family looked to me in blatant interest.

"Later," I told them, and then dodged a blow from Carlisle.

We were laughing as we entered the all but deserted castle, and heard sounds of joy coming from the direction of the throne room. We followed the muffled voices, until we reached the entrance into the room that had given us so many bad memories. I felt Bella hesitate. I placed my hands to the side of her face.

"Love, there is nothing to fear here."

"I know. Just bad memories. Hey…make a new memory for me right here."

"Which would be?"

"Kiss me…"

"Gladly," I murmured, before pulling her body up against me. Fire ran across my skin…where was the closest bedroom?

"Okay, okay, break up the love fest," Emmett said, pushing us into the room.

Heidi stood wrapped in Demetri's arms, while Henry was still kissing Anna. Nahuel's final sister leaned against one of the columns. The two other vampires that had conspired with Henry stood silently in the corners. They gave both Jasper and I wide berths…I wondered until I picked up their fearful thoughts, and remembered the scars. My arms were crisscrossed with them, and quite apparent with the t-shirt I'd thrown on.

Henry finally released Anna, and she turned shyly to us. She kept her eyes downcast, and I realized immediately that she was afraid we would feel less of her because of what she'd had to do. Esme would have been the better candidate to provide the first move, but she couldn't hear Anna's internal distress. I pulled Bella with me, and we grabbed her away from Henry into our arms. Her smile was brilliant as the family all followed, and in the end she ended up cuddled protectively against Esme anyway. I turned then to acknowledge the final occupant of the room.

Marcus sat quietly in the chair he'd occupied for centuries. The only difference this day was that the two beside him sat empty. Marcus' shoulders seemed bowed under a tremendous weight. Jasper came to my side, and within just a few human heartbeats, Marcus seemed to sit just a little straighter in his seat. I could hear Jasper's thoughts as he concentrated on providing the last Volturi with relief from the crushing grief. Carlisle and Eleazar walked quickly to the ancient's side.

"Marcus…" Carlisle said softly, drawing his gaze.

"Carlisle, you and your family have returned triumphantly? My brothers are dead?"

"Yes, Marcus. I am sorry, truly."

"I'm not," he said with dead certainty, but his voice sounded almost hollow. Chelsea's influence was no longer available to bind Marcus to his 'brothers' and the realization of their cruelty toward him had all but destroyed the ties that existed before her necessity.

"It was close here. But for the help of the Romanians, Henry's plan would have failed. Anna arranged for us to wait in the throne room on Heidi to return with our meal. She made sure to have the cover removed, and the furnace stoked with a raging fire for the body disposal."

He glanced toward the grate in the middle of the room. A vision of human bodies being dropped through the large opening raced through his mind, matching what I'd seen in Aro's memories. I'd always wondered what they did with the humans afterward. The grate served as the disposal, utilizing a chute to funnel the remains to the large furnace directly underneath.

"Afton used the opportunity of Henry being away to antagonize Anna, which she played perfectly I must say."

He actually smiled subtly over at her before continuing, "So when Heidi returned with Vladimir and Stefan at her side, it took him a moment to understand we were under attack. I've grown weak, and provided little help with the fighting. I had my hands full with Afton. Once he realized I'd turned against them, he literally brought me to my knees. Stefan took advantage of Afton's distraction and took care of the beheading, but it allowed Sulpicia and Athenodora to make a break for the private rooms. I knew if they reached the rooms, they would call Aro and all would be lost. With Henry's association, it wouldn't take him long to know just who was responsible. "

"Anna held her," he said pointing over to Nahuel's sister. "Heidi had engaged Corin, and Louis and Felippe were busy with Santiago and Evan. The wives almost escaped, but for Vladimir and Stefan."

I saw the moment in Marcus' mind, and a smile spread across my face. I was witness, as Marcus told the others, of the memories that matched the words. If Vladmir and Stefan had to die, at least they'd gone down in a blaze of glory of their own choosing. I heard the delight in their voices as they swooped down on Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"_Ladies, Ladies, Ladies…where are you going in such a hurry? Stay and dance with Vladimir and me," Stefan murmured in glee._

_Sulpicia hissed at him, shrieking. "Aro will kill you, regardless of what Marcus has asked in the past."_

"_Dear Sulpicia, have you not noticed that the admirable Marcus has seen the light of day…well, figuratively," Vladimir let out a deep heart-felt laughter. "And please let me have the honor of telling you that your dear husband is probably meeting his own fate at this moment, compliments of his son."_

_She'd leapt at him, but was no match for a battle hardened warrior. Vladimir quickly spun her into his embrace, pinning her hands to her back with one of his, while holding her jaw with the other to prevent from being bitten. _

_Realizing that Sulpicia was mostly likely about to be demolished, Athenodora began backing up, realizing that she was flirting with disaster. Little did she know that, by that time, her comrades all lay in shreds. Unused to battle, she'd made the ultimate mistake of taking her eyes off the enemy. She backed into Stefan's waiting arms, almost as if completing the step of a gruesome dance._

"_My dear, had I only known," Stefan murmured at her throat as he cinched her to his body, wrapping an arm around her neck. "I would have come to steal you from your acerbic husband _long_ before this."_

"_Please…please don't kill us. We'll do anything you ask," Athenodora begged. _

"_Really?" they murmured in that weird unison, and then ghosted over to where Marcus stood, dragging their captives along with them._

"_We'll see just how willing you are to humble yourself."_

To see the three vampires, mortal enemies for fifteen hundred years, regard each other without fury was an eerie sight.

"_Tell your brother-in-law just how much you had to do with his mate's death!" Vladimir demanded of Sulpicia._

_Sulpicia flinched in shock, giving herself away._

"_HOW COULD YOU?" Marcus raged. _

"_HOW?" Sulpicia's question was a perfect reproduction of Aro's._

"_Henry helped me piece it together. I'd always believed it was the Romanians who were responsible. After all, the spore of werewolf was all over the scene, and their use of the Children of the Moon was well known. I was too trusting, believing that Aro and Caius always had my best interests at heart. Henry pointed out the reality that Vladimir and Stefan wouldn't gain from such a move and it became instantly clear. If there was ever an easier scapegoat, it wouldn't present itself. Who else would think to use such evidence? And who else would have the ability to produce it on demand? Caius' serial-killer-like habit of collecting trophies was the final answer for me. I've been a fool, but no longer."_

_Sulpicia attempted to speak but the only thing that she managed was a gasp of breath._

"_No apologies, Sulpicia?" Vladimir gloated from behind her. "I'm shocked. I thought your life would mean more than that to you."_

_Even through Marcus' memories, I saw her shudder in fear at the implied threat in Vladmir's voice. "Its too bad Edward isn't here, I think we might enjoy just what that boy could pluck from your mind."_

At that moment, you would have thought that the conquest was over, and I expected to see them tear the wives apart in final resolution, but Stefan shocked the group present by turning to them.

"_For millennia, we've been known as Stefan and Vladimir, the Romanians," Stefan said darkly, backing away with Sulpicia. "In actuality, we are Dacians, a long line of warriors that existed long before the people that would become known as Romanians. Herodotus wrote of us as a proud and powerful nation, and our last king, King Decebal, chose a warrior's death over that of facing surrender to the Roman scum Traian. We've waited so long for our moment of victory, choosing to exist only for this day."_

_Vladimir tossed Stefan a small bag he'd retrieved from his pocket. "Our god Zamolxe calls for our slain to be burned at the stake with a measure of their homeland in their hands to carry over to the other side…so that home and hearth may not be forgotten. Human sacrifice was utilized in our rituals to carry messages over to the other side. In honor of our friend Carlisle, no humans will be sacrificed today. Instead, we claim Sulpicia and Athenodora."_

_The wives began struggling fruitlessly as the two glided almost waltz like toward the glowing uncovered hole with them in tow. Anna screamed for them to stop, but she couldn't get close enough in time to stop them. _

I jumped when I saw Stefan looked directly at Marcus and say just before throwing his body into the fire,_ "Tell Edward and Carlisle that our ashes, they are under their care."_

_His exuberant laughter was in direct contrast to the horrific picture of him stepping into the abyss, created by the removed grate, and disappearing into the glow with a screaming Sulpicia in his arms. Vladimir followed immediately with Athenodora. Anna's hysterical pleas for them to stop lasted long after their laughter had faded to silence._

Our family stood amazed at the story of Stefan and Vladimir's heroic death. There had been no reason for them to die, save that they'd survived for centuries solely on their need for revenge. With revenge fulfilled, what was left for them to live for? So, with the choice to live a life as before or to go out as the warriors of their time…truly what else could they decide? I understood. I'd once thought I'd lost the reason for my existence.

"Their ashes are here for you, as they asked." Marcus indicated a black vase with golden figures of ancient archers. "I placed them in one of Aro's prized possessions, a Euphronos crater. I do admit to a certain sense of perverse pleasure to know their ashes, mixed with the wives, will forever rest in something he treasured so much. Even for us, it was as close as I could get to what I know is the tradition of a highly decorated urn. We burned the others in the fireplace to keep from further polluting the remains."

Nessie broke from the group and went to the small table, to stand beside the precious vase. Henry followed her. After placing her hand to the side, she looked to Henry first before turning to Marcus. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Henry and Nessie would miss them tremendously, and as Anna walked to her love and began speaking, it seemed that the Dacians, as I would remember them now, had felt the same about our incomparable offspring.

"Renesmee, Henry, we found a satchel just inside the doors. They left papers and other documents for you, as well as personal letters. They never planned to survive the battle…one way or the other," she said, grabbing Nessie's hand while she caressed Henry's cheek in comfort.

"Sounds like them," Henry growled.

The joy of being together quickly overshadowed the grief, although I caught Nessie and Henry's thoughts often going back to the loss of their friends throughout the evening. Soon the chaos of the day caught up to Nessie, Henry, Jacob, and Seth and sleeping quarters were found for them. Esme disappeared with Anna, and I knew that Carlisle and Eleazar had followed Marcus to his private quarters. Bella and I started to retreat to the top of the castle with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, when I noticed Demetri standing with one of the other vampires in the hallway where they could watch the front door, as if still on guard.

I squeezed Bella's hand gently nodding toward the two. She understood immediately, "Hey, can we join you in a few minutes? Edward would like to talk with Demetri first."

Jasper smirked at me, obviously sensing my frustration.

As soon as we stopped in front of them, Demetri asked, "Master, how can we help you."

Bella giggled to my side as I huffed in exasperation. Okay, if they weren't going to listen, I'd order them to.

"The first thing you can do is stop calling me Master. My name is Edward."

The eyes on the vampire beside Demetri widened widely.

"And you are?"

"Louis, Mast…" he stopped quickly.

"It is nice to meet you Louis. Is there a need for someone to stand guard at the front door?" I asked him.

"It would make me feel better, Ed…Edward," he said, finally pushing the name out. "The news will spread quickly, and it won't do to have anyone thinking that the castle is ripe for the plucking. Once they know you are here, the perception will change of course."

I caught the nuance of his verbal words, as well as the unspoken. They believed that rule of the world would continue from here. I couldn't imagine Carlisle taking up here. He was so established at the hospital in Seattle, that it was difficult seeing this occurring.

"Thank you then for providing watch. I'll relive you in the morning." His eyes widened even further at my declaration, but I ignored him and asked, "Demetri, would it be possible for you and me to speak?"

"Of course," he said. "I was just about to show you and Isabella to the suite that has been prepared for you."

"Goodnight, Louis," Bella called back to the vampire standing stoically by the door.

"Good…night," he replied awkwardly.

"Demetri, please call me Bella," she said, turning on the vampire walking beside us.

"That is totally unacceptable," he indicated, adamantly.

Her gasp unnerved him, he was afraid he'd angered her. "Please do not misunderstand me, even if you weren't my Mistress, I wouldn't dare be so informal. Isabella is a perfectly beautiful Italian name, and to short it to an American nickname would be a sacrilege," he softened the nature of his words with a smile. "If I am not allowed to call you Mistress Bella, then it will have to be Isabella."

Bella raised her eyebrow in glee at Demetri's insistence and nerve. I found comfort that he seemed capable of relaxing the rigid structure that had been imposed by Aro. I was feeling a little more at ease about the process myself until I realized which room he'd brought us to.

"Demetri, as a group we haven't discussed what will happen with the rule of our world. I am uncomfortable with the assumption placing Bella and I here will bring. This is a decision that must be made by all parties involved, including your representation of the Italian coven. To place us in Aro and Sulpicia's room announces something that hasn't been effectively decided."

"I am clear on your direction, Edward. However, Henry identified you as the leader, and even your own creator or father, as you call him, did so as well. Those directions will hold unless a different decision is made."

"Do you not feel uncomfortable with taking direction from me, Demetri? You outnumber me by many centuries, and eons of experience in the dynamics of what 'leadership' means for our kind?"

"No, I don't. I am not a leader, Edward. I know my place, and what I am willing to give. You must come to a realization of what you are being called to do. You'll be fine after that…your actions on the battlefield have already proven that to those here. When the other five return, you'll find them as loyal."

"Being here isn't an obligation anymore Demetri. You and Heidi are free to go. That is what I wanted you to know. Please take the papers you intend to have drawn up to Alice and Emmett for them to look over. They will see the opportunity to review the finances as a treat. You and Heidi will receive equitable shares of the assets, as will the others that participated. You're free to either stay or leave. No one will stop you. I would like to request that you stay on, at your will, to represent those that previously served the Volturi. However, if you and Heidi would like some time as a couple away from here, I will understand."

Demetri's answering smile was genuine. "Of course I will need to speak with her, but I believe that she feels the same as me. The ability to live as a mated pair will make all the difference in the world."

As he started to leave, I realized I still desired to go somewhere else. No matter how much I might desire my wife at the moment, I wouldn't lie down on a bed that Aro had touched.

He turned just before exiting the door, "I forgot to mention, all the furnishing in this room are new…brought from storage. While waiting for our return, Anna and Heidi refurnished this suite for you, and Caius' for Carlisle and Esme. Henry and Anna took over the one Carlisle utilized when he stayed with us. Your siblings have been placed directly below this floor on a level previously left unoccupied. "

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader," I asked with humor.

"God-forbid!" he said with sincerity, as he walked out and shut the door.

Bella burst at laughing at the look on my face, and fell backwards onto the oversized bed holding her stomach.

She grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down beside her. Before I could think, she'd straddled me, her hair hanging like a curtain around us.

"Will I have to start calling you master, as well?" She purred, lacing the words with massive amounts of sexual innuendo.

Her eyes promised anything but subservience. If that wasn't bad enough, the twist of her hips across me diverted all my attention.

"Hm….the idea is appealing," I smirked against her lips. "I could get used to you obeying my every command."

"Really," she said, where she nuzzled at my ear.

"Uh...huh…I just happen to know where the whips are kept. Don't make me go retrieve them."

She snorted, "As if they would make any difference on me."

I flipped her over, so that I could cage her body. "It's not so much about the true sensation as it is about what you create in your mind," I lifted my eyes and twisted my lips. "Willing to give it a try?"

"I think I'd be more than willing if your father and mother weren't right next door. Why don't you take some back to Seattle with us, King Edward. I'll rent us a cabin in the wilderness," she proposed, but just had to be sarcastic with my name.

"I'll just purchase us some. I'll tell Emmett you're interested in trying it out. I'm sure he can help us," I said attempting to appear serious, as if I was actually contemplating approaching my brother.

Her shriek was even funnier than the look on her face.

"Edward Cullen, if you ever want me to play with you, you'd better never mention such a thing to Emmett. I'd never live that down."

I smirked into her lips as I claimed them.

"WAIT, I just remembered, we are supposed to join the others on the rooftop."

I turned my head for a moment locating my siblings. "Um…the Italian sky has produced its magic. They're otherwise occupied."

"Well then, I suggest we join them," she murmured, her lips against my chest.

The next morning found the family gathering in my and Bella's temporary quarters. Most notable among us was Anna…her beaming smile…and the large diamond prevalent on her left hand. She and Nessie conspired in the corner. It was then that I noticed Alice and Emmett's absence. When I asked Jasper his only response was, "Well, you did tell Demetri to get them the information regarding the Volturi's finances. He did you one better. He delivered a laptop to Alice this morning. I think she tore the door off the hinges in her attempt to get to Emmett."

Bonnie and Clyde had struck again. We didn't see them the rest of the day. Louis refused for me to take over guard of the door, suggesting instead that I allow for someone to take us on a tour of the castle. Felippe volunteered.

The opulence was astounding. Priceless work of arts hung throughout the multilayered, multi-winged building. Priceless vases, rugs, and artifacts from around the world turned the castle into the ultimate museum. Nightime patrons of the arts…the evidence of that designation was clear throughout the building. He had been right calling the castle ripe for the plucking.

I salivated at the Fazioli Grand Piano I found located in a small music conservatory.

"Who played piano?" Rose asked Felippe.

"Believe it or not, Jane," he indicated, and then in response to the shocked looks on our faces, added in explanation. "It makes sense if you think about it. You know how it is with virtuosos…it's always the dramatic, emotionally overwrought ones who make the best musicians."

Even my father stabbed me in the back and began snickering.

Felippe looked confused, and then horrified when Jacob's deep, laughing voice informed him, "Edward is a master pianist."

Visions of punishment flew through his mind.

"Ignore them, Felippe. Just out of curiosity, were you here when Carlisle was?" I knew the answer but wanted to point out that I had really good dirt on him.

By unspoken agreement, we didn't venture into the throne room.

We found Emmett and Alice in a library on the bottom floor. Alice threw a book at us when Carlisle attempted to speak with her. Demetri sat to their side, as engrossed in the screen as they were. He widened his eyes at me, in acknowledgement of the overwhelming ferocity of the two vampires before him.

_You didn't warn me._

"Do I get my mate back anytime soon?" Heidi asked when she met us in the hallway.

"Probably not, if you expect Alice or Emmett to quit," Carlisle replied with a resigned tone.

_Uncle Edward, could you please help me speak with Uncle Marcus. _Henry's voice interrupted my observations.

I knew immediately what Henry was referring to, so I decided to bring the big guns in and asked Carlisle and Eleazar to accompany us. Hearing me ask Carlisle and Eleazar to join me immediately alerted Bella to the most likely scenario. I'd told her of the intricate details of what I'd seen through Henry's memories. She'd looked into my eyes, and joined her hand to mine.

_Edward, I know this will be hard, but you will do what is right. I love you._

With that, she'd kissed my lips quickly and disappeared down the hallway with Rose and Heidi.

A soft 'enter' was the response we received after Henry knocked. Marcus looked up to see us all entering. He sat in a chair staring into the fire. He could have been mistaken for a granite statue but for the movement of his head to greet us. I was at that moment immensely grateful that Jasper wasn't with us. I knew he would have suffered from the overwhelming grief emanating from the man before us. As he'd told Henry, I'd only lived with it for one day. Thanks to Aro's memories, I now knew the depth of Marcus' sorrow. Unlike Henry, I didn't have hope that Marcus would change his mind, even with the wisdom of Carlisle and Eleazar combined against him.

"Henry, you bring your army to attack me, I assume," Marcus surmised precisely.

Henry went over to his uncle and knelt at his feet, so that he could look up into his eyes. "I want you to live…for me. How often do we in the vampire world have the opportunity for not only coven family members, but biological ones as well? Could you not possibly just consider staying with me? I long to know your history, and that of my family."

"Henry, I have seriously contemplated that very possibility. I too have moments of longing to watch you, and to see how your life will continue. You have grown into an exceptional man."

What he would never tell Henry, for fear of harming his nephew, was that the very sight of Henry's face caused equal amounts of joy and agony for him. Marcus would never be able to live around Henry without having fresh dosages of venom thrown upon his wounds.

_Is it fair to ask your talented brother to constantly feel my anguish, Edward? _Marcus asked me silently, helping me to understand the pain of even denying his nephew of his wish. _Or to have him feel the need to constantly flood me with powerful healing? Such would be the life he would live around me._

"I ask that you abide by the agreement you and I made. I cannot survive in this world any longer. I know that you believe that, over time, you could change my life for me, somehow relieving me of the pain, but it is impossible. Your Uncle Jasper will not be placed in the position Chelsea was forced into. Sooner or later it would become apparent that nothing can erase my suffering. Would it then damage the memories we've been able to develop over the past year?"

Henry began crying, "But you aren't giving me the chance! How do we know it will end in that way? We don't…"

"…Exactly, but I do know one thing with certainty. Of the past three thousand years, apart from the time I spent with your Aunt, being with you has been the brightest moments of my life," Marcus softly interrupted.

He placed his hand to the side of Henry's cheek, and I heard his pleasure at the scalding heat that seeped from his nephew into him, the tactile delight of feeling Henry's tears run across his hand.

"You weep for me. I'm not sure anyone ever has. It is a shame that we, such hedonistic creatures, cannot imbibe in such pleasure, for certainly I would weep for you. I cannot say what awaits me on the other side of this, but I have made peace with my life. I need the chance to feel again, and the possibly to weep, or to simply smile and really feel it deep within. I want the opportunity to find _her_ again, Henry."

I wasn't sure where the idea came from that men couldn't cry elegantly. Watching Henry place his forehead to the side of Marcus' legs and sob was as poetic as any masterpiece I'd ever witnessed.

I knew then that I wouldn't allow Henry to destroy Marcus, because it would destroy him.

"Marcus, do you have a specific idea of how you would like to do this?" I asked gently.

His eyes flared with hope looking over to me.

"I do. I want to die where she did. It is the only thing that kept me from leaping into the flames after Vladimir and Stefan. I can't do it myself, humans frequently camp nearby, and there is the possibility that I wouldn't have the wherewithal to contain myself within the flames as Stefan and Vladimir did."

"And this place would be?"

"Le Balze. It is a ravine Northwest of the city."

In the end, after even Carlisle and Eleazar's pleas hadn't worked, only I accompanied Marcus to the designated place of his death, leaving them to comfort a grieving Henry. Marcus' parting words had been the end of Henry's composure.

"If there is justice in the afterlife, I'll be granted the pleasure of watching you from the other side. I'll be hand in hand with my love, observing all that is good and true from our family brighten this world. I will always love you, Henry."

It was ironic that, of all times in my existence, I would be doing this now. I was so close to taking the Hippocratic Oath. In fact, I would be swearing to do all within me to save a life, recognizing the ability to act in contradiction, but with humbleness realizing that I would never be God. Did we fall under the same compunctions as humans within his realm, I wondered.

Marcus' steps began to lighten as he began to pick up speed, and a hint of a smile touched his lips as the rugged cliffs came in view. I questioned what would be the ultimate cure for Marcus? Death would not naturally claim him. Perhaps by ending his earthly existence, I was in fact saving his life…or returning it to him.

He stopped at a precipice that provided an enthralling view of the limestone cliffs.

"Here, Edward. Right here," he said with more enthusiasm than I'd ever heard from him.

He spun towards me, and froze slightly seeing my face. "Edward, please don't destroy me by changing your mind. What you will accomplish here is not my destruction, but my liberation. I think, of anyone, you would understand this. If necessary, I will attempt to die as Vladimir and Stefan, but I hope you can understand my need for this connection, and respect me in giving me this final wish."

"I am sorry, Marcus. Although I may be able to destroy an enemy without hesitation, I don't see you as that, and it does make it more difficult."

I remembered a poem Carlisle had once shared with me in relation to the Volturi. Written about the heroism of an individual during battle, it expounded on the many centers of Tuscany that had become enslaved by the tide of war. Volterra, or Volaterrae as it had been know then, had been lauded for its God-like Kings of old. Aro and Caius had thoroughly enjoyed the praise, even if they couldn't be publicly acknowledged. It was named Horatius and it had been written by Lord Macaulay. One line though stuck in my brain, it ran: He swore that the great house should suffer wrong no more.

"I ask one thing. Allow me to prepare a pyre before I accomplish your death. I wasn't allowed the privilege to show my respect to the Dacians. Allow me the honor for you. A warrior's death as they described."

He nodded simply, not saying a thing, and froze in the spot he'd indicated, staring across the majestic gash in the Earth. He opened his mind to take in the sounds of the night, and the smells that floated on the cold night air wafting up from the canyon and lightly fanning his hair. Assured of the peace to come, he was able to finally savor the world he was about to leave, grudgingly admitting to himself that he'd missed the pleasures surrounding him because of his grief. It wasn't enough though, even with the addition of Henry, to entice him into changing his mind. The area around the canyon was devoid of human life, so I made short work of collecting wood and constructing a makeshift structure.

When I came to stand before him, he opened his eyes slowly. "You will be a fine leader, Edward. Your conscience will not allow you to make uninformed or unwise decisions, and you'll have Carlisle to serve as your guide. My brothers and I, we haven't left you unscarred unfortunately…" he looked to my cheek, and then went on to explain, "…Henry told me about Aro's death, and the pain and memories you experienced. I hope though you've learned something positive from us, to take into your future. Don't hesitate with this, I am ready."

He knelt before me.

He was right; I'd been irrevocably changed by the Volturi. Aro had seared my mind, Caius had scared my body; and Marcus…well Marcus had touched my soul.

I didn't want to dishonor him by asking his certainty again. I did hesitate though when I placed my hands to the side of his head.

He smiled serenely and closed his eyes. _La pace sia con voi. _

"Peace be with you too, Marcus."

At the very moment that Marcus' life ended, I was rewarded with a remarkable gift. Unlike Aro, whose life passed before him, Marcus' last vision was of a beautiful human Didyme reaching to him from a bright and glorious light.

**I want to thank the readers that voted for me over on the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon won the Pawn Award for Summer 2010 . You Guys Rock! Thank you again!**

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. For the Bella haters in the group – you may like it. Little Bella will do some growing up. **

**As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **


	67. Transformation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion over this and the next two chapters, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. This chapter is dedicated my mom and dad, who instilled the love of reading in me from an early age. They are probably laughing from Heaven to see I've actually attempted to write.

I apologize for the delay in posting. It has been a combination of my work schedule and my beta's own personal emergency. His girlfriend had open-heart surgery this week, so for those of you who are so determined, a prayer for Shelli's recovery would be appreciated.

Spiritually, the enormous challenge for each and every one of us

Is to look directly into what it actually means to be the one

Who is going to consciously evolve for the sake of our collective salvation and transformation.

That one who is without a second thought

simultaneously awakening to itself as it develops,

as it evolves, and it is that one, as you and me, alone,

that can now begin to take responsibility for endeavoring

to create its own future.

Andrew Cohen

The fire was still burning brightly when I heard her running footsteps approaching. Just a few seconds later, her arms slid around my waist surrounding me in her warmth and love.

"Alice instructed me to give you about thirty minutes before I ran after you. I didn't want you to be alone," her lips murmured against my back.

"I'm glad you came. I'm afraid we'll be stuck here the rest of the day, though. The sunrise isn't much farther off."

"Actually Alice said we would be fine. She predicts a rain shower around lunch which will allow us to get back into the city. There's a small cave just east of here, in a grove of trees, but she didn't think we'd need it. She still isn't very secure of her visions when Jacob, Nessie, and Henry are around, so she wanted us to be aware of the option, just in case."

I recognized the place she was referring to through one of Aro's memories. Bella and I could run there within just a minute if needed.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, sliding around to my side.

I looked into her beloved face, and slowly smoothed my thumb across her eyebrow.

"I am. I'm feeling a little unsettled right now, but Marcus is at peace. There is no doubt in my mind that he found Didyme again. Still, the realization that I'd ended his existence reminded me of how it felt to take a human life. I had a few moments of shame, but I had to release it. I can't change the actions I took in the past; I can only allow my understandings to guide the future."

"Exactly," she responded, with relief evident in her voice at my ability to avoid the moroseness. "I'm glad to know that she was waiting for him. I can only imagine her relief and happiness. I know how I felt when I saw your face in that alleyway, and I can only believe that their reunion was even more powerful after the centuries they spent apart."

We sat a few minutes in silence, each in our own reflections upon our time apart and the joy of our reunion.

"Edward, I couldn't survive without you. I would ask the same thing of someone if I was ever faced with a similar situation. Henry knows this as well. He was already panicking about you when I left. He doesn't want you to believe he will blame you in any way. It will make him happy that you honored Marcus in this way," she shrugged her shoulder toward the remains of the pyre.

"He deserved the honor. In reality, they all did. Living with Aro's memories in my head has made it hard to remember the sole perspective that he was unequivocally evil. Nothing is black and white; there are always shades of grey. He loved Sulpicia, and even in his own way, Caius and Marcus. They began with the best of intentions, the three of them, to maintain the secrecy of our world, and in a strange circumvented way, the safety of the human world. It really wasn't until the confrontation with the Dacians that things began to really shift. Even when Carlisle was here it wasn't as pronounced. Losing Eleazar and Carlisle led Aro to become more controlling and manipulative, magnifying the underlying tendencies. Caius willingly followed. In the end, they forgot to question themselves, or just didn't care."

"You won't be that way…" she nudged my shoulder, "…that's your fear right?"

I glanced over to her and grinned at her perceptiveness.

She shook her head at me and shrugged, before crawling over my leg, settling against me. She took my hands in hers and wrapped our arms around her waist. I felt like a piece of me had returned when she leaned her back against my chest and her scent wafted up to me from her hair. Even when she'd been human she'd described the times we were separated…even short ones…as a pain that existed that could only be alleviated by our reconnection. It was a precise description.

"Edward, I know you. Your biggest fear is that you will let someone down."

"I know my weaknesses, Love. I overanalyze everything, and quite honestly the last time I thought I knew what to do, and attempted to act on that 'knowledge'…well we know how that turned out."

I felt her slight body trembling with her mirth. "That was a lot of decisions ago, and we've weathered a multitude of life altering events since then. You've been instrumental in making wise and appropriate decisions for the family, and Carlisle is more than confident in you."

"Above everything else, that is the one reason I'm willing to even consider the position they continue to thrust upon me," I said.

She turned her head slightly in order to capture my eyes in question.

"Carlisle has led us for almost one hundred years. It is time to allow him some peace. He and Esme could use a second honeymoon…"

She snorted over my words. "He and Esme have no problems with expressing those particular needs, whether we are around or not."

I chuckled, knowing her consternation came from having caught our mother and father in compromising positions many times over the years. Emmett had harassed her mercilessly the first time she came down the stairs from my old room, her eyes as large as saucers. She'd been putting Nessie down for a nap, and caught Esme and Carlisle, who had obviously not made it into their room, in the hallway.

"He's as horrified as you, Bella," I'd told her, seeing the embarrassment in Carlisle's mind.

The girls had all gone to the springs together, so seeing Esme naked wasn't a shock for my wife; Carlisle, on the other hand, had been an adventure for her. Such was the drawback of living with a houseful of lustful vampires. By the time I'd stolen their clothes at the springs, forcing them to chase me back naked, Bella had lost all embarrassment at seeing any of them in all their glory. So far we'd been able to keep Nessie's eyes fairly chaste; although Bella had served as my cover multiple times when our inquisitive daughter's approach startled us. Thinking back on it now, I recognized the presence of Henry's gift; he'd been a culprit in most of those affairs. Just wait…I could lay hope on Jacob and Renesmee's children. I would ensure that Henry fell culprit to the infamous Cullen tradition - payback.

I grinned against her hair, enjoying my plans of retribution, but knew I had to get back to the conversation at hand. "I know, but imagine how nice it would be to have the place to themselves."

She turned at my statement. "To themselves?"

"If you agree for us to do this, we will most likely have to stay here in Italy, Bella. It seems the assumption. I would also be asking Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Henry, and Anna to stay with us." I brushed the strands of her hair away from her face and tucked the strands behind her ears. "How do you feel about that?"

She remained silent for a considerable amount of time, so I knew she was contemplating it seriously.

"You've read their thoughts. How do they see this happening?" she finally asked.

I was glad that she hadn't made a quick decision. It helped me to know that she'd considered this thoroughly, because if Bella wasn't willing, I wouldn't consider it.

"Well, I've only seen Carlisle and Eleazar's thoughts, of course, but they believe the elders of the other covens will agree. They would form the governing council, each representing their respective covens, but they want me to deal with the daily decisions and activities."

"Being American," she mused," the only way I can think through this is something like the president, who answers to the senate? You as the executive branch and them as the legislative?" She proposed.

"In effect. And I would also hope that they would consider electing others as time passes so that no one has sole responsibility for the rule, giving others the ability to assume the duty. But there is a major difference here, Bella. In our world, death is often the ultimate justice. That's the uncomfortable part for me. I wouldn't always have the luxury to wait on conferring with them before a decision would need to be made. Carlisle fears that another round of wars such as the ones that Jasper lived through will occur unless there is a quick establishment of the new rule. I will be challenged, there is no doubt."

"But you will know the ultimate thoughts of those brought before you. I mean, the others can hide things for a short time from you, but it isn't like anyone other than Henry and I would be able to keep their thoughts from you long. You can make accurate assessments." She murmured. "In effect, you are the most logical choice."

I sensed hesitation, and looked to her again. She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Tell me your positives and negatives about this," she said and then bit slightly at her lips.

"Positives?" I barked out in laughter.

She smirked in reaction. "Be serious, Edward." She then broke out into gut wrenching laughter. "Never thought I'd say _that_ to you…be less serious, Edward, perhaps."

I poked her in the ribs in an attempt to stop her Edward bashing.

"Let me start with the negatives. First, we would have to stay here, living in Aro's old haunts . I personally consider that a big drawback. You know how I feel about what may be required of me…of us. Because Bella, this isn't just about me, you'll be required to be as much a part of this as I am."

I stopped to look at her so that she considered what this would mean to her as well before I continued.

"In addition, other than the time I ran from you, I haven't left Carlisle's side for any considerable time since I rebelled. This is a long term commitment Bella. I have to admit, it is unbearable to think about being away from him…"

"We can fly back within hours, Edward, and it's not like you can't speak with him every day."

"And speaking of unbearable situations…do you feel as comfortable about not seeing Nessie and Jacob every day, Bella?"

Her gasp of indrawn air told me the answer to that. Her golden eyes darkened slightly at the thought of that reality. For me it was even more painful of a proposition than being away from Carlisle.

"I want her to start and finish college, and she's already decided on the University in Washington. Jacob needs to be near the reservation. I also don't know how easy it will be for me to transfer my residency to here in Italy. I am so close this time. I hate the thought that I would have to start all over again." I said in a rush of words.

She looked to me in sincerity. "I want you to finish medical school this time, too. That might be a deal breaker for me, Edward, whether or not I know the wisdom of you being here…I'm just that selfish in regards to you. I'm not happy about the probability of leaving Nessie, but possibly leaving Jacob and her in Seattle with Carlisle, Esme, and Seth would be good for them and you. It would get them through the first couple of years of being newly married."

I chuckled at her wisdom in that observation. An ocean between us just might keep me from killing him.

"And the positives?

"Positives?" I said again partly in fun and partly in seriousness.

This time she didn't jest back, but sat silently waiting for me to continue.

"Let me tell you a story about a foolish young man that with one unwise decision started a whirlwind of problems…"

She interrupted me, "You can't let guilt for your actions rule everything, Edward."

"Had I not gone to Volturi in the first place Bella, it's possible that none of this would have happened. If I'd just followed my gut instinct and come home, instead of being stubborn."

"And what is your gut instinct telling you now?"

As we sat staring off into the inky blankness of the Italian night, the last vestiges of smoke from a funeral pyre for a king wafting around us, my silence was answer enough.

We used the rain shower that Alice had foreseen to return just after noon, and Carlisle joined us in the room that was destined to be our home for the next few years.

"Emmett has arranged the flight plan back to Seattle. We'll be leaving this evening. It will allow the girls time to finalize the plans for the wedding." He then caught the look on Bella and my faces. "Is everything okay?"

Bella grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch where she snuggled under his shoulder, seeking comfort from the man she considered her father as well. His eyes widened in pleasure at her affection as he turned back to me in question. She gave me an encouraging grin.

"Bella and I have spoken about what you are asking us to do. Neither of us feels particularly prepared for the level of responsibility this would place upon us, but we will abide by the dictates of the collective coven leaders."

Relief and anxiety waged a war in his expression. "Edward, if you are doing this out of guilt or a sense of responsibility, it is not wise to agree."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that those aren't part of the reason, but…" I looked at Bella's peaceful face, "…we have agreed it is the right thing to do. I must ask much of you though. I need the others with me, if they will agree. And I will need to protect your granddaughter from that mutt she is going to marry."

He cracked a grin even as Bella snarled a little at my reference to Jacob as a mutt. His eyes, though, scanned my face. Mine mirrored his sadness at realizing we would be separated. He slowly nodded his head in acceptance and approval.

"You know what this will mimic right?" Emmett teased me as we finished the final power down of the plane in Seattle. "It will be like all those Star Wars movies Jasper harasses us with. It will be too creepy to wear robes like the Jedi's though, because it will remind me too much of the Volturi."

Emmett was supplying the humor as always. I'd utilized the afternoon to speak with my siblings, Henry, and Anna about the possible plan. I had to admit to a bit of surprise at how quickly they'd agreed.

"Well hopefully the others will have a change of heart and see the wisdom of doing this themselves." I said, internally hoping that speaking the words would predict the outcome. I also wondered what I could bribe Siobhan with to envision a conclusion that met my desires. She would most likely ignore me.

Our trip to Forks took little time, and soon we were pulling into home. It was curious to see Leah waiting on us, but ironically she met us with a grin. Fang tore out of the house after her, yipping at our heels in agitation.

"I don't think he liked being left behind," she indicated with glee.

The next couple of days did give the girls time to complete everything they desired, and unlike the first wedding, we were able to do everything traditionally this time. So it was with much anticipation that I pulled a nervous Jacob out of Seth and Leah's house to experience a Cullen bachelor party tradition. The wolves had planned to take him and Henry to a strip club until the wives all found out. After the ensuing bloodbath, only two survivors remained, Seth and Embry, with huge grins on their faces as they left the evening before. Seth had returned grumpy, complaining how Jacob hadn't been any fun. I saw through their memories the stir they'd caused, but Jacob had barely looked at the women that had attempted to attract their attention. Henry had been just as disinterested.

Seth and Embry became the happy recipients of the interest until Jacob's Alpha voice had come through, loud and clear. "Eyes on the prize, Seth. You only have a year left of college," he'd growled. He'd stared Embry down. "I'm your big brother, and as such can call you on anything even if I wasn't your Alpha."

Emmett had made the mistake of teasing Seth. The kid had surprised us all by shoving Emmett across the room. They'd looked like two overgrown kids wrestling in the floor. Esme broke them up when she grabbed their ears and hauled them to their feet. The image of her five foot six inch frame holding the ears of two gigantic men was priceless.

But tonight was our turn with Jacob and Henry. As with the night before my wedding, we couldn't resist a good run and hunt followed by the traditional roughhousing. Jacob actually did a fairly decent job of pinning Emmett by snagging my brother's ankles between his long knife-like teeth, before Carlisle called it quits.

"So…you've all done this before your weddings?" Jacob asked after he'd finished dressing. He was puzzled that we didn't have a more 'exciting' tradition. Henry already had some understanding, having spoken with his father in the past.

"Well, Edward and I have only put the family through this once for our mates, but Emmett and Rosalie have definitely keep us busy," Jasper said drolly.

"And you, Poppa?" Henry looked toward where Carlisle and I sat together on a rock.

"Esme and I have only wedded once as well. The tradition of the run started before my wedding."

"He was a wreck," I snickered, remembering a normally collected Carlisle in the midst of his nervousness.

Carlisle rolled his shoulders in self-deprecation. "I was; I'll admit it. I was so close to being with Esme, after years of being alone in that way. It wasn't like I could sleep, and I was about to drive Edward crazy. So he dragged me out of the house, after telling Esme where we were going."

"The idea really was to give Esme time to do whatever it was she wanted to do, without our interference," I told them.

"Don't let Edward fool you, he spent hours with Esme. She didn't have anyone else to do it, and she was determined that I wouldn't see her before the actual ceremony. After taking me out and running my nervous energy off, he left me to help her. He fixed her hair." Carlisle laughed, having stabbed me in the back. I shoved him off the rock onto the ground for his traitorous behavior.

Through the laughter, Jacob started to make some very derogatory comments before Jasper stopped him. "Remember he did father your soon to be bride, so obviously that wasn't the issue."

"And you Jasper?" he chuckled, suddenly interested in hearing the histories he'd never heard.

"Well, my and Alice's story was a little different. We of course met before coming to the family, so I wasn't as…" he cleared his throat attempting to not laugh, "…chaste before the wedding. Edward and Emmett challenged me. I had to stay away from Alice for a whole month before we wed."

"He had more energy than Alice by the time it was all over with. The fighting started with Jasper. He was ready to kick my ass before the evening was over with," Emmett laughed, clearly enjoying the memory running through his mind. He threw his arm around his son's shoulder in good nature.

Jasper had literally vibrated from the sexual tension he was experiencing. In retrospect, I saw what Emmett meant. Jasper had barely been able to contain himself.

"I'm going to venture a guess that the hunting started with you, Emmett," Jacob surmised precisely.

Henry nodded his head in agreement.

"A bear brought me to Rosalie, and the first time I was honored with her hand in marriage I returned the karma by searching one down for good luck," he smiled. "I haven't always been able to find a bear every time, but the hunting did become a tradition. It's worked, as every Cullen marriage has been undeniably blessed."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, fully aware of the incredible mates we'd all found. Jacob and Henry wouldn't be exceptions.

"Uncle Edward, I don't think I've heard the story of your bachelor party?" Henry looked to me with an eager expression.

"We had to make sure that Edward was really well fed before taking off with Bella for the honeymoon," Jasper grinned looking down at the ground before tearing my throat out as well. "I won't even mention that his level of 'eagerness' for the honeymoon far exceeded even mine."

I threw a rock at him, but he caught it in his hand without even glancing toward me.

Jacob looked over and his broad face broke out into a grin. "I imagine."

"Decades of sexual frustration…" Emmett began speaking at the same time as Jacob, before Henry saved me by placing his hand over his father's mouth.

I decided to enlighten Jacob and Henry since all my siblings were doing was prevaricating.

"Jasper and Emmett are attempting to deflect the truth about that evening. We did all the traditional things, but to help me prepare to go on a honeymoon with a very human Bella they made sure to make my evening as special as possible. I felt like an incompetent baby as they brought several mountain lions to me during our hunt, then I had the joy of a tag team event of Emmett and Jasper attempting to wrestle me to the ground. I was holding my own until Carlisle jumped into the fray."

"It's a good thing we don't bruise," Emmett intoned with great seriousness, remembering the ferocity of our play.

Even Carlisle's face broke into a large grin at his thoughts. He'd actually enjoyed the all-out ruckus.

"Jasper and Emmett then waited on Carlisle and I to run together, where he finally got it through my thick skull that I could really handle what I was about to face. I gave Bella one more chance to back out of the physical side of the honeymoon…"

Collective snorts from the group interrupted my statement. They were clearly reflecting the likelihood that Bella would have allowed me to walk away from my agreement.

"…but I finally trusted myself to love her." A snarl worked across my face at the memory of her bruises, but I stamped down on the rage that threatened to swallow me. I looked up to find my family looking at me in puzzlement. "The first time was…enlightening. But I couldn't have managed it without all the help everyone gave me," I concluded and the group again found humor in my situation. I shrugged my shoulders at the past.

It was already getting late into the night, and unlike us, both Jacob and Henry needed sleep. As if by silent agreement, Jasper and Carlisle rose to return to the house, Jasper throwing his arm across Carlisle's shoulder.

"We'll be heading back," he murmured.

I'd already told them that I wanted a little time alone with Jacob before the morning ceremony, and Emmett had planned a father/son talk with Henry. The two 'grooms to be' looked puzzled until Emmett threw his arms around Henry's shoulder reminiscent of the embrace Jasper had used on our father and walked Henry into the forest line.

Jacob looked over at me when the silence fell.

""I know Bella's already said she gets me in the morning, so I take it this is our father/son-in-law talk?"

"Funny! You start calling me dad and I'll tear your head off."

"Sure! Sure!" he mumbled attempting to keep from laughing.

"I have something for you," I said, knowing that putting off the talk wasn't going to make it any easier. I reached into the bag I'd brought with me and pulled out the exquisitely wrapped present. I'd asked Alice to help me with the wrapping, knowing it was far beyond my capacity.

Jacob looked puzzled as I handed it to him. "Edward, Bonnie and Clyde have more than taken care of my inheritance, much to my embarrassment. Nessie will never want for anything."

"It is for you, not her."

He looked quizzically at me, but slowly opened the present. I heard his small gasp when he saw the contents. It was an antique silver brush, comb, and mirror set.

"It was my mother's," I indicated, as his large finger brushed along the M monogrammed across the back.

Tears began to fill Jacob's eyes, falling onto the blue silk lining the box. My eyes stung along with him. I had faint memories of my mother utilizing the brush to artfully arrange her hair, as I stood beside her in conversation. I'd wanted to give Jacob something that truly signified for me the depth of the relationship that had formed between us…the change in what we'd become.

"You'll be holding my heart in your hands Jacob. It isn't often that a father can know beyond a shadow of a doubt that his child will be unconditionally loved. You'll put her needs before yours and protect her with your life. I can't ask for anything more." I had to cough to clear my throat before I could go any further. Jacob was openly crying. "I trusted you once with Bella, and my trust was justified. I trust you'll make my daughter happy for eternity. It is a curious realization to come to, considering our beginnings."

"I'm going to screw up Edward, you know that right?"

With his words, he revealed his biggest fear…that he was unworthy of her. The fact that he even considered that made my peace all the more sound.

"Most certainly, as I do with Bella on an almost daily basis."

"I love her with all my heart and soul," he whispered softly.

"I know, and that is what makes this…" I gestured toward the brush, the symbol of all that I would loose on the morrow, "…bearable."

Our walk back to the cottage in the woods was quiet. We were both immersed in our reflections. Mine of a little girl who grew up too quickly, his of a beautiful mate and a future full of possibilities.

Jacob turned to me just before heading to the big house, to spend the night in my old room, and said," I don't believe that I've ever told you this, but even though you are a disgusting vampire who sucked the life out of the girl I love…I've grown to actually like you, Edward."

He grinned at my stunned expression. As he jogged off, I yelled out into the night, "Yeah, well even though you are about to steal one of the reasons for my existence, I actually like you too."

Answering chuckles came on the wind and from within the cottage.

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. **

**As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **


	68. Wistful

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion with this chapter and the epilogue, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. This chapter is dedicated to my friend who challenged me to do this in the first place. You know who you are…my hat is off to you madam. After all the times I threatened you to finish what you've written...I now understand.

I apologize for the delay in posting. It has been a combination of my work schedule and my beta's own personal emergency. His girlfriend had open-heart surgery a little over three weeks ago and is slowly recovering. She is being released today. BIG SMILE HERE. Life has been crazy for him and me both. For those of you who are so determined, a prayer for Shelli's continued recovery would be appreciated.

For thousands of years,

father and son have stretched wistful hands across the canyon of time,

each eager to help the other to his side.

Alan Valentine

The giggling coming from the other side of the closed door caused Carlisle and I to both smirk

"Like a bunch of cackling hens," he murmured softly, but not softly enough.

The door opened and the evil pixie glared out at us. Esme's face appeared just over Alice's head, mimicking the stare directly at her mate.

"Chickens, huh?" she growled at Carlisle.

"Go away, Edward; perfection cannot be rushed," Alice threw at me and then shut the door in our faces.

Carlisle chuckled beside me. I held up my finger, indicating for him to wait, and within just a second the door started opened again. Rose's beaming face greeted us this time and she opened the door wide for us to enter.

"Carlisle, you really need to invent vampire Prozac. She's killing us."

"We already have Alice Prozac, Rose, but you've threatened Jasper to within an inch of his life to stay away from here. Your suffering has been optional," he responded.

She grinned at our father's observation. If Rosalie had been beautiful before, she was exquisite now, complete happiness radiating from every pore of her body. Carlisle's thoughts mirrored mine and he leaned over to kiss her forehead softly in affection. A whoosh of unnecessary air fled out of him at the tight hug she enveloped him in.

My eyes though were focused on Renesmee and Anna, standing side by side across the room. The visual differences between the reddish-golden haired pale skinned hybrid and the raven-haired dusky skinned vampire couldn't have been more obvious, but they appeared almost identical due to the anticipation and joy stamped across their faces.

Alice had had Nessie's wedding dress cleaned, and my prayer that it would be damaged hadn't been answered. She stood in her majestic glory, the Dacian bracelet again winding around her upper arm, and her hair streaming down her back in riotous curls.

Anna stood beside her in an equally revealing dress (a 'strapless empire' Alice had informed me), her hair swept up into a traditional coif. The necklace Aro had given Bella for the celebration of our wedding lay upon her chest. Bella had insisted, indicating that we would not ignore the fact that Aro was Henry's biological father.

"Without him, there would be no Henry, and so therefore he should be honored at least in some way," she'd said with emphasis.

Her glare indicated that it would be a fight if anyone disagreed. I thought Henry and Bella would come to blows on the suggestion, but Anna had deftly stepped in.

"Henry, I for one am strangely grateful that Aro and his deviousness existed, because Bella is right, without him you wouldn't. It will honor Marcus as well."

Henry had immediately capitulated for Anna. She could have cared less about the jewelry other than at one point it had existed amongst the treasures of the Volturi. She felt it a small connection to Henry's biological father and uncle. I knew that it had been only a small piece of the cache stored in the vault connected to my and Bella's new room in Volterra. I'd planned to discuss with the elders the distribution of such items amongst the covens.

Unbelievably, Alice became even more frantic as she blurred around the two, attempting to do her last minute checks. I felt nauseous just watching her and moved to intercept her. She struggled minutely until I said, "Pixie…they are perfect. Relax."

I felt the giggles in the tiny body against me. "Well, I am so glad you approve," she said sarcastically. But I read the pleasure in her mind at the compliment. I released her after placing a kiss to her carefully arranged hair.

"Nessie, Anna, it's time," Carlisle murmured, but looked over to me in delight.

Before us stood the pride and joy of the Cullen men.

Esme looked scandalously youthful and sexy in her gold colored silk dress. She'd teased Carlisle that it matched his eyes, and since his eyes were constantly all over her anyway, it made sense to have a dress that matched. Emmett had added that it wasn't just Carlisle's eyes that were all over her. Jasper had chimed in from across the room "hands" and Jacob with "lips." But when Emmett opened his mouth again to add his risqué comment, Carlisle had glared him into silence.

It was almost as if they were already enjoying the Empty Nest syndrome, and without having to pretend to be the mother to a bunch of pseudo-teenagers, she was already comfortable being the twenty six year old she'd been at her change. However, what my father had gotten was a very sexy, very vivacious twenty six year old who was fully aware of all her sexual weapons - to his delight and consternation. I predicted further chaos in Carlisle's life as part of their façade no longer bound them. I'd also seen several of Alice's visions, and it would seem that the dance clubs around Seattle would see more of the same action we'd witnessed during the past couple of years.

Rosalie had chosen a shocking red dress that emphasized her magnificent assets. Even Henry's eyes had bugged out in disbelief. He'd started to lecture his mother, but she stopped him in his tracks.

"I may be your mother, but I'm still your father's wife. You're leaving me for a honeymoon, so I need to remind your father of why he loves me."

Henry had been wise to keep his mouth shut. It had made up for how far Emmett's jaw had dropped upon seeing her. Their time apart during the "misunderstanding" (as Rose had taken to calling it) had done nothing but amp up their sexual exploits. Jasper had begged me to place them across the castle from us. Alice, with a sly grin on her face, had gone behind Jasper's back and begged me not to.

The pixie herself was not to be outdone. She'd gone for the dramatic - a black dress so severe in its cut that it was elegant beyond description. Emmett had called her Morticia and asked what she was mourning. She'd responded, "The loss of the only two intelligent men in this family. Henry and Jacob are leaving us." She'd followed the statement with a mock sniff.

And my Love stood before me, grinning at my inspection, in a deep sapphire blue silk sheath dress. It hugged and displayed every curve she possessed, and it had been all I could do to keep from ripping it off her when she'd exited the bathroom earlier. It made matters worse when she whispered, "What little underwear I _am_ wearing matches the outfit. Alice thought you'd like to know that."

She'd feathered a kiss along the scar on my cheek, one of her favorite caresses now, before sashaying out of the room. I remained frozen, as her leg tantalized me from the long slit on the side as she closed the door. I'd already made reservations in Seattle for the two sets of newlyweds, so in that moment I promised myself that I would make her scream in retribution. I would put the newly vacant space between my parents and siblings cottages in Seattle to good use. I grinned down at her remembering the promise to myself, and my look gave her pause.

"Play with fire and you'll get burned," I said under my breath, promising the payback to come.

She nibbled the side of her lip in merriment. "Promises, promises…"

Carlisle nudged me to get my attention, and I realized that I was holding Bella back from leaving, and that the two brides were snickering at us. I would have blushed at the grins on Nessie and Anna's faces…well, if I could. I quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips and unclenched my fingers from around her arm.

Nessie ghosted over to me, and placed a kiss on my other cheek, as I saw Carlisle approach Anna, his arm extended. I couldn't handle the heartfelt discussion Nessie and I'd had the last time, I was already at the point of breaking down into sobs.

"Daddy…"

"Huh…" I said poetically.

"Look at me," she said softly.

When my eyes reluctantly met hers, she smiled my crooked smile and said, "I love you."

"As I love you."

As we made our way through the hallway to where the two of them would enter down the staircase Bella just as Bella had over six years before, Nessie filled my head with images of her first day of life.

I saw my tortured face as I'd pulled her from Bella's stomach and Bella's tired face as she lay dying. She remembered the comfort of Rosalie's arms as she was taken from the room, and gently cleaned and clothed. Then next had come Jacob, his eyes changing from hate to confusion to love as the imprinting process occurred. Her first hours of life were so vibrant, and I'd never been graced with a full version of her memories. Each and every member of our family had pampered her in one way or the other.

I chuckled when I saw Alice scrunch her nose up at Nessie, and Jasper shocked expression when Alice plopped the pink bundle in his arms without warning or hesitation. She hadn't even startled at Emmett's booming laughter. _That's Uncle Emmett…so much makes sense now, _she'd thought taking in the big brute she'd heard from the womb. But the moment of true beauty had been when Jasper hesitantly handed her to Esme and my mother had nuzzled her clean baby scent. Carlisle had stood beside her in joy, having come back down stairs from checking on Bella.

"Smell her, Carlisle. She smells like a mixture of them, and she's marvelous."

My mother had beamed with the joy of the moment, having already been told by my father that "Bella is going to be fine." Carlisle leaned down to do as ordered, but Nessie had other plans. She had caught our scents on Carlisle and wanted to know where we were. She gave the family the first view of her power when, against all odds, she placed her hand to his face in petition, wanting us. Carlisle's face through Nessie's memories was a study in humor…at least to the observer. Very little shocked our normally unshakable leader…but little Nessie had. It literally took a minute for Carlisle to unfreeze. He'd then looked to his granddaughter and said, "Little one…it would seem you will confound us all."

Nessie giggled as she relayed the last memory.

"How prophetic. Perhaps Carlisle is gifted after all," I teased.

She blew out a breath at me in annoyance as we came to a stand still waiting for the appropriate music.

I glance over at the beautiful Anna. She was smiling serenely, ready to meet Henry at the end of this walk.

"Last chance, Anna," I teased. "Nessie is stuck with us one way or the other, but you could always run out the back door."

She squeezed Carlisle's arm, as she rolled her eyes at me. "If I was even foolish enough to consider that, Henry would track me down. He'd use Demetri…it would be a hopeless venture. I'll be chained to him either way; at least I'll make sure to enter my captivity on my own terms." She said this with just the right amount of droll wit to release the tension of the moment, and our group burst out laughing.

"Daddy," Nessie, voice drew my attention again. She had a curious look on her face. "I hate to admit it, but Mama was right. The scar just makes you more attractive. I think it's the element of danger it adds, because you were already perfect." She was thinking about my face as I'd lost it in reaction to Anna's sarcasm. "Don't worry; I've already given Anna permission to defend you against the other women you'll encounter in Volterra, so Mama doesn't have to…"

Carlisle began chuckling at the look of horror on my face.

"I swear I'm going to start wearing paper bags…am I just a pretty face?"

"Yup, pretty much…well, your body doesn't hurt either," Anna threw in her dig, and we actually missed the start of the entrance song as they laughed in good humor at my expense. She was being an intentional snot…she couldn't see past Henry's own attributes to have categorized mine. She raised her eyebrow at me in humor and affection.

"Let's go, girls. It's time that Edward and I turn you over to your new masters," Carlisle said, continuing the teasing.

He led Anna down the staircase first, and it gave me one last moment with my little girl before I handed her over to Jacob.

"Renesmee," I said, startling her with the use of her formal name. "If I'd been allowed to fashion my ideal child, anything I would have formed would have paled in comparison."

I had to tug her body into motion, breaking through her shock at my words, as I led her down the aisle.

Through Esme's eyes, I saw Henry's face when he first saw Anna. His blue eyes seemed to glow when he saw her approaching on Carlisle's arm. His hands actually twitched as he had to fight the desire to snatch her to him. Jasper, his best man, laid a hand on Henry, calming him with the touch and his gift.

"Just a few more minutes, Henry," he said, causing smiles to blossom across the faces our family and friends that had gathered once again.

Seth grabbed the back of Jacob's tuxedo when he saw me come into view, and rightly so. Jacob began to move forward, impatient with the speed at which Nessie was being delivered to his side. I stole a glance at her face, wanting to see her expression when she saw Jacob. The serenity that glowed from within my child would have calmed anyone's fears. I felt the surge of peace and contentment.

Carlisle and I stood between the two set of lovers for a few minutes, until Emmett released us from our duties by asking, "And who gives these two to be joined…"

We both returned to our wives, me sitting between Bella and Rose, and Carlisle cuddling both Esme and Alice. I knew that Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and yes…even possibly Bella would gaggle about the wedding ceremony, the flowers, the hair, and all the other appropriate feminine delights. I could recognize the beauty of the world Alice had created for the ceremony, the brides, the stunning handsomeness of the grooms in their simple black tuxedos, but I was a man, so I focused more on the significance of the ceremony unfolding before us. Today, in a strange and symbolic way, the Volturi, Cullens, and Quileute would cease to exist as separate entities, combining to form a new family. Separate and even lacking pieces, but forming to combine a solid whole, without fusion lines and cracks.

I was proud of the sincerity by which Emmett performed this most precious of ceremonies. He'd teased Rosalie mercilessly over the preceding days, saying that he was going to break out into the Hallelujah chorus at some point, and she'd threatened him appropriately. So when he paused, she responded with a hiss, and I placed my arm around her shoulder's to restrain her.

"It's not what you think, Rose. Just hang on."

Embry rose from the crowd of wolves and helped Old Quil slowly make his way to the front of the room before Jacob and Nessie, and Esme and Bella rose from beside us to join Jacob and Seth. I saw Nessie's eyes widen in understanding of what was about to occur – although she'd never suspected. Old Quil opened the box he carried, producing two blue blankets. Esme and Bella arranged them around Jacob and Nessie's shoulders.

"For the past seven days, since our world was returned to us…" he glanced at Henry, thinking on the battle that had changed our whole existence Christmas day, "…we have blessed this place, as is the tradition of our ancestors. We have petitioned for a long and fruitful union between our families. Today, we come to unite two spirits, and ask the Creator's blessing on each individual here."

It was a true testimony of the change in our relationships that Old Quil included everyone, including the "Cold Ones" present.

"Tradition marriage ceremonies occur outside, and the bride and groom complete the Rite of Seven Steps around the sacred fire. As we know, nothing about Jacob and Renesmee has been or is traditional, so Jacob has asked to complete this in his own way."

Jacob turned to Nessie and took both of her hands in his, his gaze full of the love he felt for my child as he began.

"I vow to provide for you for eternity."

"I vow to provide a home for you and our family for eternity," Nessie replied, barely breathing over the soft tears falling down her face. She knew of this tradition, having heard the stories around their fires.

"I vow to never leave your side again unless you ask."

"I vow to never do so, no matter how I may want to in anger."

"I vow to never allow the sun to go down on my anger."

"I vow the same."

We all grinned, knowing Nessie had inherited my temper; she was making significant promises with those two.

"I vow to honor your family as my own." He'd already complied with that promise in our opinions.

"I vow to honor your tribe as my family." Old Quil smiled at this vow knowing that they all felt her part of their tribe.

"I vow to never make you regret honoring me with the request to be my wife."

"I vow to never make you regret honoring my dreams of you being my husband."

"I vow to protect any children you may bless us with."

I had to rub my head in agitation, the fear of that possibility still very sharp in my dead heart.

"I vow to teach our children the ways of the Quileute."

Old Quil was pleased to hear that his time with Nessie would be honored. I felt a sense of relief in him that her perfect vampiric memory knew every story and legend. She'd proven an apt student, anticipating his teaching more than any other youth in his memory. It was then I saw Old Quil's beliefs…that he would be joining his 'brother' Billy in the near future. 'Only so many moons is a man promised…" he thought.

"I vow to love you with every breath, every touch, every thought…every moment of my life," Jacob whispered through the tears in his eyes, his voice hoarse.

"Jacob, you already do," she broke the pattern, happiness in her eyes, but then quickly recovered, "I vow to love you for eternity."

Jacob and Nessie stood gazing at each other, so Old Quil took the reins of the ceremony again.

"The blue of the blankets represents the bride and groom's old lives before their union, representative of the water and sky that surrounds and embraces Mother Earth. Each family brings to the ceremony gifts symbolic of their contributions."

Bella returned to Nessie's side having stepped to retrieve two baskets from behind one of the large arrangements on the floor. One she kept for herself and one she had given to Esme.

"The bride's mother provides bread and corn to symbolize the promise of care and nourishment and that she will be a good wife."

As Bella handed Jacob the basket she'd prepared with freshly baked break and corn ears, Sam snorted from beside Emily imagining Nessie dragging home a deer for Jacob. Before Emily could even scold him, Leah leaned over from where she sat at his other side, holding Gabriel in her lap, and slapped the back of his head. Emily whispered "Thank you" as she cuddled Joanna to her.

Jacob and Nessie grinned at the interruption.

"The groom's mother provides the venison to symbolize his promise to provide for the household," Old Quil intoned, ignoring the interruption.

Jacob had petitioned Esme to serve as his mother in the ceremony. He already considered her as his second one, but had had to comfort Esme as she sobbed through her emotions at his request. She proudly handed Nessie the basket of venison ham she'd personally hunted down and prepared. Emmett of course had teased her about not feeding off the deer first, but she'd just shoved him into a tree in response.

Jacob had decided to forgo the traditional wedding vase ceremony, knowing that Nessie refused any human food or drink. He hadn't expected a vase full of animal blood to go over so well, feeling revulsion at the thought of drinking it himself in human form. So it with great reverence that Rachel stood with the final box in her hand and joined her brother. She reverently removed the lid from the box, and reached in to remove a large tanned wolf hide.

I would have looked as shocked as the rest of the group if I hadn't learned about this through Jacob's thoughts after the battle on Christmas Day.

The hide had been cured and treated to produce a snow white finish. The legs had been removed creating an irregular rectangular piece. Even more dramatic was that Jacob had forgone the tradition of a solidly white blanket to symbolize their unity. Instead, he'd spent hours creating the softly supple leather skin, and then even more hours decorating it with vegetable dyes he'd obtained from the tribe Seth and Nessie had visited while they were looking for him. Around the edge of the snow white 'blanket,' the story of our collective family was recreated in vibrant detail by Jacob's artistic hand. It was difficult to know where the story began and ended, but I chose to believe – having seen his hand lovingly creating the piece – that the Quileute legends of the Cold Ones and Taha Aki were the beginning, and the symbolic representation of Jacob and Nessie joining hands with a multitude of vampires and wolves around them the ending.

The creation had taken Jacob weeks…the weeks between the day he saw Tanya and Nahuel together in Alaska, and the day that had been appointed for him to return…finding us fighting with the Volturi in the back yard. He'd run across the lone wolf during his trip back to his cabin from Alaska. The animal had become ensnared in a hunter's trap, and wasn't far from dead. Jacob had taken pity on the animal ending its torture, and then he'd realized a way to honor the creature's demise and fulfill a part of his requirements for a traditional ceremony.

Old Quil slowly stepped behind Jacob and Nessie and carefully removed the blue blankets handing Jacob's to Esme and Nessie's to Bella. The couple handed the baskets as well to their mothers. He draped the supple skin that Rachel handed him around Jacob and Nessie's shoulders showing the unity of them as a couple.

"A prayer now," he murmured, and began, "God in heaven above…

I wanted to be like a little kid and crack my eyes to see which of the assembly actually assumed a prayer stance, but I followed the religious prayer of the wedding ceremony instead. I couldn't help but wonder at the last line and its significance to the tribe…and us.

"With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together. Amen."

Quil nodded to Emmett indicating that the tribal ceremonies had ended, letting him know that the 'pale face' ceremony could continue. Emmett had actually laughed at Old Quil when he utilized this terminology during their discussions. "Is that just your term for all wedding ceremonies other than the tribes', or are you specifically calling it that because it would be a vampire conducting the event," he'd asked.

In an uncharacteristically funny moment, Old Quil had cackled, "Well, if the shoe fits..."

Emmett then looked to his son and his soon-to-be bride. I'd read their thoughts, they were tickled that Jacob and Nessie had been able to follow the traditions set aside by the tribe for a wedding, but weren't expecting to be included in anything extra. They should have known better.

"Henry, Anna, thanks to Aro, Vladimir, and Stefan's memories, through Edward, we were able to glean a few traditions that could be combined to form a traditional wedding for you. If we are to honor Jacob's traditions, then we should do the same for your heritage, Henry. Alice…" he murmured indicating for our sister to approach.

Henry was ecstatic to think of Vladimir and Stefan being honored as his adopted 'uncles' and the promise of combined traditions allowed him to tolerate the references to his Etruscan father. He chose to think of Marcus instead.

Alice passed Jasper giving him a salacious wink and stood before Anna. She carried a red silk sash in her hand. "It is tradition for a Dacian bride to wear a red silk belt, around her dress. We further discovered that in the production of Dacian pottery, the combination of red, white, and black was reserved for a vessel of great value, and that it was customary to have such an item for use at the ceremony. So we have combined the traditions as signified by the sash that has been created."

She softly unfurled the long broad crimson red fabric embroidered with Dacian Dracos similar to the one represented by the bracelet wrapping around Nessie's arm. "I provided the scarf, Sue embroidered the figures."

She placed the red silk just below Anna's breasts, following the empire line of the gown, and tying a simple bow at the back allowing the rest of the shocking red material to furl down her back in vibrant contrast to the white of her gown.

"Anna, you are our vessel of great value. You stood with Henry during his time of greatest need, when we could not be with him."

Henry was unabashedly crying at this point, seeing that Alice had taken the time to provide something that held such symbolic significance.

Carlisle rose, making his way to Anna and pulling her into him for a tight embrace. He brought his other hand forward. In it was the ornately carved, ancient wooden box that had borne Aro's wedding present to Bella. The flash of gemstones, gold, and mother-of-pearl briefly caught the eye as he brought it before Henry.

"It is customary in both Italian and Dacian cultures that the bride's father provide a dowry, although in this case each family member has contributed something special to signify Anna's worth to us. Bella and Edward provided the dowry chest, something Aro felt significant enough to send to Bella as her wedding present."

"It's symbolic of Anna's beauty, but indicative of the lesson we must all learn, that the outside is just the vessel to contain the treasures within," Bella said as she smiled toward Henry and Anna.

Carlisle finally released Anna to lift the lid and reveal the contents. It was a small chest, and the things included were more symbols of importance than actual monetary gifts.

Jacob spoke as Henry ran his fingertips over the carving that he and Nessie had created.

"From Nessie and I," he said smiling.

"Ursa Major or Ursa Minor?" Henry grinned, before looking over to his father.

"Neither, actually. The female Grizzly is known to be fiercely protective, placing herself in between her family and danger, something that Anna clearly demonstrated when she unselfishly followed you to Volterra."

The piece was exquisite, Jacob's skills at carving had only continued to be refined and the bear he'd created with Nessie's help was a true example of his gift. Nessie had helped him to add the faint and masterfully applied stains to make it lifelike.

The next item was from Jasper and Alice. It was a Brunton compass. It was an exact copy of the one that Jasper carried, for show, in the backpack he'd always taken on the outings with Henry and Nessie. Jasper and Alice had chosen this not only for the emotional and symbolic importance, but also because they would need it for the honeymoon.

"Anna, you helped guide the way…" Alice's tinkling voice explained the significance of the item.

"…and you're Henry's true north," Jasper said through his smirk completing his mate's sentence.

Anna grinned at Alice and Jasper, and the way they finished each other's sentences. Alice and Jasper gazed intensely at each other for a moment, and Anna actually had to clear her throat to get their attention. Alice squeaked coming back to reality and flicked her fingertips back toward the box refocusing everyone. Anna ran her finger across the two elegant platinum art deco filigree bracelets studded in sapphires and looked up in question.

"From Em and me," Rosalie ghosted to Anna's side. "One is for you and one is for Renesmee."

As she removed them from the chest and began fastening them to both Anna and Nessie's wrists, she explained. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…it is an exact replica of the present Emmett gave me the first time we married. The sapphires are for the blue, and it is an old design borrowed from many of the pieces I admired back then. I've been waiting years to give them to you."

"Even though this chest was meant for Anna, I had to include them both. The bracelet represents the joy of discovery and new beginnings I felt the day I married Emmett. Your marriages represent the new beginning for all our family." She said this glancing to the Quileute that surrounded us as well.

The last item was the one that I feared would break Anna's goodwill. Carlisle had attempted multiple times to set up a financial package for Anna over the first years of her incorporation into the family. Each time, she'd refused to accept his gifts. She had a 'small nest egg' as Alice derisively referred to it, having inherited some from her parents, but she'd refused to allow my sister and brother to play with the finances, only allowing Esme to use the fund to continue the maintenance of her Chicago home. She hadn't been stubborn, just unsure of her status within the family at the times Carlisle approached her. She'd worried that we would turn her out and that she would be "beholden" to us more if the financial wizards had their way with her.

So when we'd discussed the tradition of the dowry, Carlisle had all but glowed with his unexpected chance. He was relying on the fact that she couldn't refuse a tradition. She picked up the small envelope containing a penned missive from Esme and Carlisle, and raised her eyebrow at him knowing that the other family members had been represented.

"That is from your **mother** and me." He intentionally emphasized the term 'mother' to call attention to the position they were now fulfilling. "Dacian, Etruscan, and Italian customs mandate that I as your father must supply a dowry to ensure the longevity and success of the marriage. Tradition has it that the amount of money supplied through the dowry and collected on the wedding day directly reflects the happiness and longevity of the union. Esme and I established the account in your name, ensuring that at least on our part we have done everything to ensure a very long and very happy marriage."

He grinned unabashedly at her and her consternation. I wanted to laugh out loud at the mental curses she silently threw his way. She was stuck and she knew it. She was already contemplating a way to return the money, but I knew my father's plans were foolproof. Anna would be stuck with the money, even if she never used it. Henry's account already had enough in it to operate a small country; she would never lack for anything either way.

"In addition to the financial information enclosed, there is a note for you and Henry to read when you have a moment."

I grinned hearing my siblings and wife's thoughts. Ah…the infamous Cullen marriage rules. We had each received a copy upon our marriage, Jacob and Nessie's was included in their going away package. Adherence to Carlisle and Esme's musings had produced at least three other happy unions…Emmett and Rosalie's "misunderstanding" had been the farthest they'd been stretched and I'd been relieved when Rose finally swallowed her pride. I'd known that Carlisle was about to step in and had shuddered in contemplation of Rosalie's reaction.

My father had always lived with the belief that we should rule our own lives. Until my stupidity of leaving Bella, our choices had never threatened our mates, just our family's location. Carlisle never blinked an eye at leaving a job or home due to a slip up. He'd suffered immensely leaving Bella, and I knew he'd sworn then to never stand back again if faced with a situation where stupidity threatened the bonds between mates. The day Emmett had informed Carlisle he was leaving had been the breaking point for my father. He'd planned to corner both Emmett and Rosalie, and had recruited Jasper to manipulate their emotions. He didn't plan to allow them to leave until they'd repaired the damage, no matter how much Rosalie railed at him.

Today however, he was sending two more Cullen couples out to their honeymoons. He was ecstatic.

I grinned, knowing that Emmett was about to destroy the sincerity of the moment with the next tradition. In Dacian marriages of old, the "forgiving moments" were meant to provide an opportunity for the bride and groom to confess their possible mistakes, prior to the marriage ceremony to their parents and family. It was a way for the couple to start out their life together without fear of the sins of the past. Emmett had uttered only one word when I'd brought this information out from my memory. "Excellent." His look had been merciless; imagining the trouble Henry would get into if he was honest.

Henry's face froze for an infinitesimal moment after hearing Emmett's explanation of the next tradition. Then his look on unholy glee surpassed even his father's.

_Not one word, Uncle Edward._

Henry leaned slightly forward rubbing his nose to Anna's before he turned to the congregation. She giggled from beside him.

"You first," he said.

Anna was known to give as good as she got, but her level of sincerity could be intense when she wanted to relay something of great importance to her. If she could cry, she would have been 'crying buckets' from the emotions that washed over her face.

"I don't have the strength to be long winded," she softly said, the words hitching a little with her emotion. "I should ask forgiveness for soaking in every moment of being here without often contributing much, my only excuse is that your love is addictive and I can't find an ounce of regret in me. I should ask forgiveness for sitting at my home in Chicago and not looking for you sooner, but I am grateful I could spend the last moments of my parents' mortal life with them. So the thing I can most say I need forgiveness for is not being eloquent enough to put in words exactly what belonging to this family means to me. My mother and father will always remain my parents, but I've been immensely honored with a second indescribably, wonderful family."

"Henry…" she begged him to take over, fearing she was going to ruin the wedding by breaking out into sobs.

"If I understand this tradition appropriately, I am to expound the sins of my past so that I can start my new life with Anna, with a clear conscience. Hm…where to begin…where to begin…" he said in just the right teasing tone to make his love grin softly, providing her distraction.

Many memories of he and Nessie's early shenanigans ran through his memory and I laughed at the ones he'd hidden from me. Those moments were then followed by visions of more recent chaos. Faces turned to me in curiosity, but I refused to give up any information. He flirted with the idea for a few moments of outing each and every person present to some degree, and was particularly considering telling on Emmett to Rosalie just as payback for even proposing the tradition.

But then he decided differently. He took Anna's hand in his quickly squeezing it for support, and I was proud of him when he chose instead to use the moment to teach us all.

"I have much to beg forgiveness for…from my parents, and family. I could start with the worry I know my existence caused this family from the day that Jacob and Seth delivered me into your arms, and end with the heartbreak my biological father caused us all. But forgiveness is the key to all we are and so therefore is a thing to be celebrated. It has allowed us to stay together as a cohesive group, even when some have gone astray…" he looked at Jasper, Emmett, and I in particular when he made this statement. "It has allowed us to return to the fold even when we felt all had been lost…" he glanced toward Jacob thinking about the flights into oblivion over Bella and Nessie.

"Forgiveness brought Uncle Edward back into Aunt Bella's graces and later closer to God. Forgiveness _finally_ brought my Mama to the point she could love Poppa with all her heart…and taught her the lesson of humbleness, which only made her a more exceptional person. Forgiveness of the past gave a certain Pixie the peace of understanding. Self forgiveness gave Nana the strength to allow herself to mother us and become the center of our universe. And Poppa's forgiveness of us all is based upon those things he has always held true. Forgiveness of ancient crimes allowed two separate groups of beings to heal the divide created by prejudices and hate, and allowed two individuals to walk back into this fold without any fear of being judged for actions that were horrific but necessary." He smiled serenely at his bride to be, and her still blood red eyes.

"So I can understand why my ancestors may have placed such importance on that process, because forgiveness is truly the basis of great happiness."

"Uncle Edward…the next tradition?

"The old wedding custom of bowing to the parents as a token of gratitude and respect," I offered.

Anna turned toward Carlisle and Esme and gracefully dropped into a courtly bow worthy of any resplendent lady-in-waiting of old. To his mother and father, Henry perfected a bow of a nobleman, and I saw Aro's regal bearing clearly evident in the movement…we had been so blind.

It was a perfect resolution to the traditions of old.

Within just a few minutes, Emmett led the two couples through the more modern version of sharing their vows, and I felt Bella tremble beside me when Renesmee and Jacob said their "I Do's." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, drawing her into me in support. The sweet smell that was all her drifted around me, bringing a soothing feeling to my soul as well. My wife was an amazing creature; just before Jacob grabbed Nessie to him for their wedding kiss, their minds went blank…thank goodness. The house broke out in thundering peals of glee and clapping when Emmett presented Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black and Mr. and Mrs. Henry Cullen.

Carlisle stood and turned to the large gathering. "With your help, we'll clear the room of everything and set up tables along the wall. Both Quileute and Italian traditions require a large wedding feast…for the humans of course," he teased, throwing a fake threatening glance to the vampires at hand. "Thanks to the Cullen women's planning, I do believe we have enough to feed a small army. Emmett will provide the music for dancing."

And so the wedding ceremony quickly filtered into the reception. The wolves and other humans feasted on the massive amounts of food, while our vegetarian and non-vegetarian friends intermingled. The non-vegetarians had thankfully utilized the days between the battle and now to travel far away from Forks for their own particular sustenance per Carlisle's suggestion to them. As Carlisle began to call some order back to the chaos, I realized that I missed Vladmir and Stefan's presence immensely.

The sound of Carlisle gently tapping on the crystal goblet finally garnered everyone's attention.

"If I might have your attention, I would like to make a toast," he said ironically holding up an empty glass.

"Someone go find a bag of blood for the man," Siobhan called out from the back of the room to the amusement of our family and friends.

Liam wrapped his arm around his mate in support of her outburst. He shrugged his shoulders at Carlisle nonchalantly. My father shook his head in acknowledgement of his friend's harassment and Maggie's raised eyebrows.

"To the merger of our families," he said toward Old Quil. "May it be a long and hopefully **uneventful** existence."

Emmett stood during the riot of laughter that occurred after Carlisle's emphatic statement making his way toward the front. He carried two small bags in his hands. "Henry, Jacob, would you please come forward," he grinned.

Wisely, both called parties approached with trepidation, assuming that Emmett was going to harass them in some way. They needed to give Emmett more credit. He was extremely pleased by the events of the day. When they finally flanked him with nervous expressions, he handed them the packages.

"I cannot express the level of contentment this day brings me. I am not generally a man who talks about feelings, but today will be the exception. I never desired to be a father. It wasn't that I didn't want to be, but when I became a part of this world I just knew that it would never be a possibility. I didn't feel grief or loss, just a since of 'Oh Well.' Even when Rosie pinned to be a mother, my only sense was that I would do anything to make her happy, and if I could be a father…I would…for her. I never realized though what having a child would mean to me…for me. My world irreparably changed the day Henry was brought into our life. I have become a better man because of him. As I never wanted for a child, I never imagined what additions to our family would be like. Yes, like everyone else I also longed for Edward to find his mate."

I read Emmett's mind, he so wanted to crack a joke about it relieving my sexual tension, helping me to not be so 'emo', but he bravely withheld.

"So along comes Bella, and as with Henry, she changed everything…but for the better. And now as a result of unimaginable events we are here today to celebrate the inclusion of her best friend into the family…a man who has also miraculously become my friend as well. I won't even speak about their brides, because I refuse to break down in front of this group and become emotional, but suffice it to say I would lay my life down for either one. I haven't lost a son or a niece, but gained a daughter and a nephew."

Jacob rolled his eyes at the thought of Emmett acting in an uncle roll toward him, but he was doing it to counteract the emotions that Em's speech had produced in him. He was attempting to not be the one on 'stage' to break down. Henry could care less, fat tears rolled down his cheek as he embraced his father.

"Hm…never thought just how incestuous all this is becoming," Nahuel bravely murmured loud enough for the whole room to hear. Tanya beamed at his audacity as everyone chuckled through their tears or venom.

Emmett released Henry and then cleared his throat over the noise. "Since the events of the past few days negated Edward's first arrangements for Jacob and Nessie's honeymoon, we went together on another package. Both couples will stay in Seattle tonight, and then we've hired a private jet to take you to Paris where you'll stay for the next two weeks." Although any of them could have flown, we decided they would be too busy 'making out' (Em's words, not mine). "Afterward, we've made arrangements for you to travel by train to Heudin where you'll have to travel by foot from there to Vladimir and Stefan's chateau in the Apuseni mountains. You'll just need to call us to let us know when you want to reemerge from the wilderness. We'll have someone meet you at the train from Heudin. Call Alice first though to check out the weather for Anna," he smiled over the crowd toward his daughter-in-law.

Buried within the papers Vladimir and Stefan had left in the Volturi's castle had been a deed to a home buried in the Apuseni Mountains, which were part of the larger chain of Carpathian Mountains. The only thing to indicate the location had been latitude and longitude coordinates, hence Jasper and Alice's gift of the compass and the GPS unit hidden in their luggage. Romanian legends rumored of a cursed Dacian fortress that still existed, well hidden within the mountain ranges. Upon viewing the documents that they had left for Henry and Nessie, I wondered exactly what this new property looked like, and how much of those legends were based upon Vladimir and Stefan.

Having been lulled into a sense of security by Emmett's gentility, even Jacob looked enthused about the plans. Their excitement remained as I approached after being waved forward by a retreating Emmett. Jacob and Henry hadn't given my brother enough credit, but neither had they given me consideration as well. Henry narrowed his eyes at me as I came to a stop beside him, clearly puzzled by the devilment in my eyes.

"Years ago a young man entered our lives. My first glimpse of him was of a shock of black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wrapped in a t-shirt, and attempting to bite Seth. His taste has improved tremendously," I said smirking over to Anna.

_Oh no…Henry slipped around Edward. IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I'll take you out. _She threatened me.

I raised my eyebrow in challenge. Emmett and I had negotiated this deal, deciding to switch our traditional roles for some fun. I held one bag out to Henry. "If there is any other Henry moment I'll remember for eternity, it will be of the first Halloween you forced upon us. For your honeymoon..."

He froze beginning to understand just how bad this could really be. Silence reigned throughout the room which was actually perfect.

"Be vewy, vewy quiet," Jasper snickered. "I'm hunting wabbits."

"Henry, it is rude to make us wait," Garrett intentionally called from across the room. Kate elbowed him as Eleazar and Carmen look on in astonishment, clearly unaware of the story.

Henry narrowed his eyes at me, and reached into the bag to pull out a more adult version of the Elmer Fudd costume that Jacob and Nessie had purchased for him as a child for our celebration. Then he grinned in delight pulling out the bunny ears and waggling his eyebrows at Anna. Henry was bright red in embarrassment, but he was actually enjoying the moment. He could handle the teasing as well as anyone.

"Hm..." he rumbled out, and then put the bunny ears on his head. "I can definitely think of some uses for this," he grinned bringing out the playboy suit and shaking it out slightly.

Peter leaned over Charlotte to ask Jasper what was going on. His southern drawl captured the attention of the guests explaining the background and story quickly. Henry took advantage of everyone's distraction and hissed at me about the other items in the bag.

"Those are from your Aunt Alice and you can blame her." I hooted softly knowing that Alice had bought things for Henry and Anna that even Rosalie would have blushed at.

He leaned over towards me, and swiftly pinched the skin on my ribs. I chuckled at him.

"Don't push it, I'll get Benjamin and Tia to ask about what's in the rest of the bag," I whispered.

Jacob had remained quiet, but he was living in fear of what I was going to pull on him. He was envisioning a play on his Halloween costume as well. He was desperately attempting to think what could relate to the monster that Frankenstein created, and was thinking possibly a kinky scientist outfit for Nessie. He was so adorable in his confusion that I didn't even get mad at the vision he had of her in his version of the outfit. Mere child's play…

"The first time I had the distinct pleasure of seeing Jacob Black, he was waiting on Charlie's porch behind Billy. Billy had come to warn Bella about me, to warn Charlie to keep her away from me…"

Charlie snorted loudly enough to interrupt my speech. "Like _that_ was going to happen…" Even Sue laughed.

"I was slightly less mature at that time in my life…" the room burst out again in laughter at my statement, "…and I remember leaning over and kissing just below Bella's jaw line in front of Billy to antagonize him. I won't mention to you the thoughts that went through his mind, because I won't speak evil of the man. However, suffice it to say, several variations on the word Demon were mentioned."

Jacob grinned from beside me, imagining just what his father would have called me.

"I remember referring to Jacob as a 'child.' I felt he was naïve and unschooled in the world…wet behind the ears. To say I hated Jacob over the next years would be an understatement. The feeling was mutual."

Jacob bumped me from the side in agreement, his white smile prevalent in the tanned face. It would be difficult for anyone seeing us now to imagine that we'd ever been anything other than the best of friends. I shoved him back a little.

"After we finally resolved just who was the better man for Bella…" I moved slightly forward to avoid his punch, "I thought we'd finally be able to part ways if not friends at least a little less enemies. And then, I had to start fighting again against him for the other love of my life. That battle was futile, and through it, I came to appreciate the man he is."

"I believe Jacob and I would agree that we have both taught each other many things over the years…patience, tolerance, acceptance, just to mention a few. Today as he walks away from here with my daughter on his arm, I wanted to make sure to return some of the wisdom he has shared."

I handed Jacob the bag I'd personally packed for him. I looked at Bella, as Jacob put his hand into the bag to pull out the contents, and I swear she blanched – an impossibility for a vampire obviously, but it was an adequate description. I tried desperately to control my face, but Jasper caught one and grinned in anticipation.

Poor Jacob, he should have known. He'd pulled the book out before checking the title, and unfortunately couldn't hide it quickly enough. The expression 'calm before the storm' was an adequate description of the atmosphere within the room as the vampires and wolves present clearly caught the title _Kama Sutra_. Jacob was speechless and as red as a tomato.

"Jacob presented this exact book from him and Nessie to Bella and me for the first Valentine's Day of our marriage." I plucked it out of his frozen hands and turned to several of the pages I'd marked with yellow sticky notes, while he gazed on in horror, unable to move through his shock. "I've earmarked a few sections I think you will particularly need to review Jacob. If I have to get used to being around your thoughts of Nessie, I want you to do it right."

He was finally able to tear his eyes from the book in my hands and focus on me. I could see the glee in my face from other's perspectives. I raised my eyebrow in challenge, grinning ear to ear. Nessie shrieked, 'NO WAY – not before my pictures are taken." Then the room exploded, family and friends beating on the tables in mirth mixed with the howling laughter of the wolves. Jacob's finger twitched as Bella interceded, getting between us, warning Nessie away with a "Don't get between them; your hair and dress will be destroyed." From beside Kachiri, Senna, and Huilen, Zafrina threw me a silent threat of blindness if I followed through with any roughhousing.

Jacob slowly regained control over his body and then nodded his head in slight recognition of my pay back. "Later, Edward…later."

Seeing Jacob was going to stay true to his word, Bella took the book from my hand, quickly scanned it, and tore one of the sticky notes in half. She then placed her own notation about halfway through the book, grinning at Jacob herself as she put it back into his bag and slowly pushed him back toward Nessie. She did turn just briefly enough to wink at me in conspiratorial fashion.

Following the conclusion of our impromptu toasts, the party continued, and we spent hours intermingling with the guests and dancing. As the afternoon began to run into evening, I knew that the newlyweds needed to leave for their drive to Seattle. We would stay behind to clean up the house. I quickly found Nessie wanting one last dance before she spread her wings.

"Daddy, I'm still miffed at you about that book," she scowled adorably as I pulled her into my arms. Then she giggled and put her head against my chest. Silence was our companion as had my last moments with her.

Alice found us just minutes later and shepherded her and Anna up the stairs to change. I wanted to scream "STOP" as Jacob, Nessie, Anna, and Henry ran through the birdseed, loaded up in my Range Rover, and drove away. I remembered looking back into the mirror on my and Bella's wedding day and seeing Charlie crying like a baby. I was certain my face was a reflection of his, just without the tears.

It was a quiet but happy group that pulled into the houses in Seattle the next morning. I think we all knew the need to just have a few moments of one on one time with our mates. So without words, we all stepped away from the Suburban heading toward our respective homes. Fang ignored Bella and I and followed Esme into the main house. My plan to torture Bella turned into hours upon hours of slow and passionate love making. I think it was the need to connect again in the home we were about to leave. It was as full of memories of our life together as the small cottage in Forks.

I'd wanted to spend more time in Seattle, but Bella accurately called me on my plan, knowing I was just delaying the inevitable. So it was great sorrow that I realized our moment of leaving America couldn't be delayed any longer. Fang knew that something was wrong as we loaded the last bags in the Suburban. We'd decided for him to stay far away from the vampires that would inhabit our new home, leaving him to reside with Jacob and Nessie upon their return to Seattle. Bella actually had a difficult time saying goodbye to the mutt, so I had to pull him out of her arms before I settled him into the main house to await Carlisle and Esme's return from the airport.

"Make sure to terrorize Jacob for me when he returns," I said before I smoothed my hand across his head and then walked to the door. He stood as if to follow me, but I motioned downward with my hand and indicated, "Stay." He whined his displeasure as his solemn dark eyes watched as I left. I wouldn't have ever guessed I was going to miss him, but I would.

Emmett had ordered a pre-flight inspection on the plane, so there wasn't much to perform as the six of us placed what little luggage we were taking on the plane. I saw Esme and Carlisle spending time with each and every one of my siblings as I completed what few checks were left. Esme finally came to get me as the others loaded into the plane, knowing I was avoiding the moment, hating the thought of saying goodbye. I'd done this before, but both times had been in haste, once during my rebellion where I'd been hateful, and once when I'd run from Forks and I'd been inconsolable. She took me by the hand and forced me to follow where Carlisle stood in the shadows of the hanger.

"This isn't goodbye, you know," she murmured softly. "I'll be bothering Carlisle to come to see you probably every other weekend, and I suspect he'll definitely be using his vacation time this year. We're only a phone call away, and can be there with just a few hours notice. We'll still…" I placed my fingers over her lips stifling her nervous chatter and grabbed her up into my arms for a tight hug. She squeaked in response

"Esme, I love you." "Edward, I love you." We spoke simultaneously.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered once I released her, going over to climb into the passenger seat of the Suburban.

Everyone would hear our words, so why the necessity to leave I could only guess. But the message was clear. It was just Carlisle and I. Words were inadequate to describe what I wanted to say to the man in front of me. Thank you! I'm not worthy! Please don't make me go! So many thoughts ran through my head. I wished I could share my gift with him for just once, so that he could _see_ the complexity of my emotions and thoughts.

He broke me with his simple but poignant words. "Son, I'm proud of you."

No other words of love, promise, or understanding were needed. I found myself in his arms, my throat closed not in thirst this time, but in the real need to release tears. I remained in his embrace for a long while, and the first step I took away from him was the hardest, almost like I had to physically break away. But finally I gained the top of the stairs and reached down to secure the door. I joined Emmett in the cabin, and we powered up. As the plane began to back away, I looked up to see that Esme had joined him in the shadows. He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders; her arm was around his waist.

Without thinking, I put my hand out, palm forward, as if to reach for him through the thick airplane glass. I yelled out "I love you" in panic realizing I'd forgotten to say it before I turned and walked away. I saw him reach toward me in reaction.

_For thousands of years, father and son have stretched wistful hands across the canyon of time, each eager to help the other to his side._ Carlisle's remembrance of a quote he'd once read came loud and clear. _There is no canyon between us this time Edward, go in peace…I love you._

**OKAY – I hardly ever do a lengthy post-chapter note…BUT:** I want to thank Andreea, my friend who has helped me out incredibly with history on the Dacian/Romanian culture. The wedding traditions for Anna and Henry are a fine combination of the traditions I could find through research and her knowledge. The story of a cursed Dacian fortress within the Apuseni Mountains is an actual legend of her people.

The traditions utilized during Nessie and Jacob's wedding are of my people, the Cherokee. I really did attempt to find any research on Quileute wedding traditions, but came up empty handed. I apologize for the poetic license, but I absolutely refused to not give up some true traditions in honor of the incredible people Stephenie created for us.

Several references in this final chapter allude to stories presented during my outtakes – Harvest Moons (Halloween) and Family Tradition (Valentine's Day).

I have had several requests for outtakes that I have in effect put on hold for several weeks. I'm listing them here, so if you've sent me a request and you don't see it…let me know. Or if there is something you've wondered about – as Emmett would say – speak now or forever hold your peace:

Starla1979 – The Nessie/Bella talk that causes Nessie to make the fateful decision to kiss Nahuel

Hopeforastalemate – Anna's thoughts as she is packing the bags during the court scene

Chewie4370 – Anna's thoughts after Henry leave Volterra going to Forks

Chewie4370 – Anna's first experience as a vegetarian

Melinda the proud Bookworm – Henry's thoughts during the Family Tradition story – what is he thinking as he looks into the Magic 8 ball

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. **

**And finally - As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **


	69. Beyond

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: As Harvest Moon comes to its conclusion with this chapter, I want to publicly thank a few people for their support. To each and every one of you that has stuck by me through this story…THANK YOU! For those that don't know the history, I started this story as a challenge from a good friend. I have been begging her to finish off a story she started several years ago. Tired of my whining she made me a bet. Write a story, to the best of my ability that would be a cannon continuation of the Twilight novels. If, without begging, I could get over 1000 reviews she was going to finish the story she started and placed on a shelf when life got in the way for her. Over a year later, I lost the bet (by only around 40 reviews – dang it), but honestly I gained a bunch of new friends and had a blast (for the most part) creating my little fantasy of what might have happened with our favorite characters. So now that I am no longer bound by the 'gag order,' I ask that if you have been reading this story, please let me know what you think at the end. It has been an honor and privilege…April.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul.

Invictus, William Henley

Jasper huffed in displeasure beside me as we made our way into the castle.

"It's amazing. When we came here, I really thought we would find more action. Instead we are running to deal with something that is too easily rectified, more often than not. I think I need a little sparring action with you tomorrow, Demetri."

The former Volturi guard raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "That would definitely be welcome. I think the tales of the ease of your destruction of the Volturi has most vampires unwilling to risk your displeasure. They are actually more afraid of you than they were of Aro and Caius.

"I'm in as well," Emmett murmured, as did Henry, thinking of a good brawl on the horizon.

"The only thing that made our absence bearable is knowing that Alice received an order from Paris just before we left," Demetri said with great satisfaction, anticipating what he would find awaiting him in his room. He'd actually declared his undying loyalty to my sister after seeing the wedding package she'd put together for his and Heidi's honeymoon.

The women had no interest in joining us on a chase for the rogue vampire we'd tracked down. Bella had even forgone accompanying me, knowing that the criminal in question hadn't possessed any particular powers. We passed several of the newer members on our way in, and I paused to speak to each one as the rest eagerly went looking for their mates. We now numbered twenty. My siblings and mate, Henry, Anna, Demetri, Heidi, the six that had originally stood with us here and in Forks, and four more that had been added since. Of course, this was just the ones that choose to live here. We had a multitude of others that we could call on if there was an instance of need, in addition to the loyalty of the coven leaders throughout the world. The all-out wars that Carlisle had feared hadn't broken out yet, but there had been a few minor skirmishes.

At first, more traditional vampires mistook my golden eyes to believe that I would be easy to manipulate, believing my desire to spare human life as a sign of weakness. Perhaps it was my final belief that we would all stand upon our own measure when the day of our destruction occurred, or the reality that I would have to make tough decisions…but either way, I'd been able to complete the eradication of several rogue vampires without too much grief. Word had circulated of the new leadership's prowess, and that we didn't hesitate when needed. Whatever had occurred, the result was clear…as Demetri had indicated, very few challenged us at this point.

We'd been in Volterra for a year and a half now. My first year had been the busiest. Through much cajoling, I'd convinced the University to allow me to complete my residency over the weekends, explaining that I had to return to Italy each week to conduct the affairs for my 'Uncle's' business. At first the Dean had been hesitant to grant such dispensation, and had allowed it on a heavily monitored 'test' period. The reports from the hospital had calmed his fears. He'd read one report to me during our agreed upon conferences. "Edward Cullen has worked diligently and without complaint in the Emergency Room. Despite what could only be extreme exhaustion, his clinical judgment and performance has been without repute." It was the only time I could remember being grateful for the dark circles my hunger produced on my vampire body.

The day of my graduation from the medical school had been a celebration of epic proportions at the Seattle houses. It had been the first time the family had been together as a whole since our move. The wolves were all in attendance, and I couldn't help but tease Sam to discover Emily once again pregnant. His answer had been priceless. "I told her two was enough, but the woman seduced me."

After completing the paperwork to have my degree recognized in Italy, I'd settled down to a light schedule of nighttime emergency room coverage at Santa Maria Nuova Hospital in Florence. It was a rewarding experience as it was also the teaching hospital for the residency students through the University of Florence. The benefit of filtering through their minds for new ideas and thoughts was intriguing, and I finally understood Carlisle's fascination with the process. The administration consistently approached me about working full time, but I explained that I had familial obligations that encompassed my time. I was left with an open invitation upon the chance that I might change my mind.

My time at the hospital made Demetri, Jasper, and Henry nervous. They felt I was placing myself in an unprotected situation, ripe for attack. It irritated me; I realized the wisdom of their observation, but I was too selfish in my nature to give up working as a doctor after so many years. Our concession was that one or more of the traditional vampires always accompanied me for my shifts, and left going about their business of feeding once we arrived. Inevitably, at the end of my shift, a well fed vampire or two lounged in the car, parked in the basement lot, to accompany me home.

I shook myself out of my musings. The Italian summer was in full swing, and I couldn't help but think I should drag Bella up to the rooftop for a night of lovemaking under the stars. I listened to the thoughts around me and realized that no one else was utilizing said place. I grinned in anticipation and said my goodnights to Louis and Felippe as I passed them.

"Tell the others that Master Edward and Mistress Bella are not to be disturbed." I heard Louis telling Felippe as I walked away. It still irritated me that we couldn't get past the formalities. Bella just chuckled whenever I brought this up, and indicated that I needed to give them time. 'Centuries of rigid structure don't just disappear immediately' she would say.

My anticipation only increased when I entered our quarters and smelled her scent on the warm, moisture laden air. Ah….a hot bath. PERFECT! I began stripping off my clothes as I walked toward the bathroom. Soft piano music played in the background and I grinned when I realized she was playing one of the CDs I'd made her. Stepping into the expansive bathroom, I had to catch my breath. She'd pinned her hair off her shoulders, but several wet ringlets hung in defiance, framing her beautiful face. She cracked her eyes open to watch me as I finished discarding my jeans and boxers on the floor. I groaned in pleasure as the scalding hot water surround me as I settled across from her. She reached down into the water, capturing my foot and began to press deftly across the sensitive skin along the bottom.

"That feels incredible," I hissed in pleasure.

She grinned and then laughed, "Em is probably going to be pissed. I stole all the hot water."

"He needs a cold shower right about now anyway," I suggested.

Bella's tinkling laughter filled the room, but she settled back down into silence as she took the other foot and gave it the same attention as the first. I grew a little nervous seeing the pensive look on her face.

"Love?"

She smile softly but looked up to me with worry in her eyes. "I'd planned to seduce you first and then make love to you for hours to calm you…"

I arched my eyebrow in question, wondering just why she would feel the need to tame the beast first before she told me what was bothering her.

"Carlisle called this evening."

I sat up straighter in the tub, suddenly knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me.

"Nessie's pregnant…"

Water sloshed across the floor as I flew to the bedroom to find my phone. Bella wrapped a towel around my hips as I waited impatiently for Carlisle to answer.

"Edward, calm down…" were his first words.

I hissed. "Tell me it's normal, please," I begged. I felt Bella lay her cheek against my back in support.

"Define normal," he said, and I could even catch the fear in his voice. He then began to defend Jacob. "Edward, he is a wreck. They were using condoms, because we didn't think birth control would work for her. They aren't perfect. He is threatening his own castration, you don't have to."

"Dad!" I said harshly, cutting through his defense. "I'm not angry with Jacob. I knew sooner or later…"

Then I realized what he'd said. "What do you mean 'define normal'?"

"She's only been pregnant about a week as best as I can calculate."

I waited in horror for the next words.

"Edward, Nessie is already showing." He began talking even louder, hearing my panting breath through the receiver. "Son, she is doing incredibly well. Her body has the strength to handle this where Bella's couldn't. She's glowing. It was the reason I picked up on it. She was attempting to hide from me, I guess, until she was certain."

My gasp was all I could manage.

"She wanted to stay up to speak with you, but she and Jacob both passed out on the couch."

"We'll be there tomorrow." I forced out.

"I assumed as much. Let me know what time to expect you. We'll pick you up at the airport."

I spun around as I closed the phone to grasp Bella to me. She pulled my chin down, do that I was forced to look in her eyes.

"Edward, I spoke with Nessie. It's going to be fine. Remember I've been there; we all have. If I could do it, our incorrigible daughter can, with flying colors. She has the miracle of her body to help. We can do this…trust me."

Her words brought me some comfort. Bella had been right the first time.

"Did you talk to Jacob? Is he okay?" I asked Bella quickly, worried about my friend and how he was probably taking this situation.

"Yes…and no. I spoke to him, but he barely grunted the answers back. He's a wreck, like Carlisle said. He kept attempting to explain their slip up, and I had to tell him that in this case that was just TMI for me," she said actually giggling. "_Please_ don't threaten him when we get there; he hates himself enough already. What little he did speak made me realize he is thinking about how I looked, and what happened."

"That is my biggest fear…what happened. We'll have to deliver this baby early, Bella. I don't want Nessie to go through the horrific birth you did. If it's a full hybrid, I think we can do it. During our conversations about that time in her development, Nessie let me know that she heard us, and understood what was happening. She just felt trapped that she couldn't communicate except through her thoughts to me. To be honest, had I been less crazed at the time, I probably could have conducted more of a conversation with her. We need to pack, and make the arrangements…"

She stopped the flow of my conversation with her fingers against my lips.

"Edward, it's already taken care of. I contacted your boss at the hospital and arranged time off. You'll only need to speak with Demetri about what needs to be done in our absence. I called Eleazar. Benjamin, Tia, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, and Nahuel are on the way to stay here and help Demetri. The cars are packed and waiting for us in the morning. Alice, Rose, and Anna didn't ask why when I told them we needed to go, accepting my 'I'll tell you in the morning.' Although I do expect Alice has some sort of clue. She mentioned that Nessie had gone hazy on her."

Alice's visions had finally returned to her former degree of strength. We'd guessed that it was her total familiarity with the hybrids in her life, and the distance between us and the wolves. In typical Alice fashion, she'd shrugged during our conversation and said, "I guess having only partial visions for seven years is nothing in comparison to what others have given up for our family. I'll live with it." And then she'd squeaked, seeing a particularly strong vision of a night out on the town for Esme and Carlisle. "Perhaps now would have been the time for those visions to stay a little less precise." We'd both shaken our heads in an attempt to clear our minds. "Go Carlisle!" she'd muttered in awe. I could only chuckle in agreement.

"Come back to our bath," Bella begged lightly, grasping the fabric around my hips with her hands and tugging. "There isn't anything to do for the next few hours but relax." She ran a finger down my chest and abdomen, causing my body to do anything but relax. "I didn't get to finish that foot rub," she purred.

̴

Emmett expertly maneuvered the plane into the hanger, and I grinned to see Seth and Carlisle waiting on us. Quick hugs were passed around as we piled into Esme's new Suburban and the Range Rover Bella and I had given to Seth. Seth quickly noticed Henry's sullenness and pushed him into the passenger seat of his SUV. I wouldn't have guessed that Henry would take the news about Nessie so hard. He was ecstatic for the most part, but his worry for her was immense. He, of course, had an understanding of what this meant from both sides.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at the mutt. I'm _furious_," he snarled in response to a remark from Seth. At Seth's gasp, he calmed. "I won't let him know it though, because I love him. I'll wait to have Uncle Edward perform the neutering until after the baby is born. I think I still have those tools at the house from Poppa and Nana's Valentine's Day gift the first year."

Seth burst out in laughter realizing that Henry wouldn't kill Jacob and that it would all be okay if Henry could make jokes about it.

The drive to the house seemed interminably long, but it was almost as if the suffocating band around my chest released when we turned into the drive. Bella and I flew through the door to find Nessie sitting on the couch, Fang at her side, with her feet propped up watching television. Her eyes flew to us and radiance shimmered along her skin. Carlisle hadn't lied. She glowed. Within an instant, Bella had her cuddled in her lap, a look of pure bliss on her face as she held her child again.

Fang raced to me for attention, and I scooped down to pick him up. For a few seconds, the house was chaotic with noise, but once the original welcomes were over, a moment of silence reigned as the girls all placed their hands on Nessie's stomach in awe. Carlisle looked to me as soon as I heard it. I leaned against the wall, weak in reaction.

"Have you told them?" I whispered.

"No, I was waiting for your confirmation," he responded.

"What?" Nessie squeaked. Jacob echoed the same question as he entered from the kitchen. He had a hospital cup full of blood, complete with the bendable straw in his hands, and the irony of the moment wasn't lost on me.

As Nessie and Jacob echoed the question again in growing volume, Carlisle nodded at me allowing me the 'honors.'

"There are two heartbeats…its twins."

Jacob dropped the cup, spilling the blood across the wood flooring in shock, as the family erupted around us in squeals of joy. I saw a secretive look cross Bella's face and I realized she'd known. In some manner, most likely from the vision she'd had, Bella had known there would be at least two children from Nessie and Jacob's union. I wondered how many more she'd seen.

Jacob ran to Bella and Nessie's side stepping over the mess that Esme was already cleaning. _I'll get another cup Edward. No wonder she's going through it so quickly._

"Bella?" Jacob looked to his best friend, obviously questioning her on what her vision had held for them. "Please, I need to know," he begged.

"Jake, I only saw two black heads in the dream I had. It was so quick, so I couldn't tell you whether they were the same age…just about the same size. It makes sense."

A look of resolution came over Jacob's face before he turned to Carlisle in determination. "My healing isn't like vampires is it? Meaning I scar, so whatever is done stays permanent right?" He didn't even hesitate to allow Carlisle to answer. "I want you to do whatever it takes to make sure I don't impregnate her again. Obviously, even with the best intentions, I only made it a little over a year without a slip up." A vision of Nessie's passionate face slipped into his mind.

"BELLA!" I yelled, and merciful silence replaced Jacob's thoughts.

The group snickered at the realization of my plea as Jacob continued over me. He had his hands clenched in his hair. "I won't even attempt to say I won't touch her again…that would be ludicrous to promise. PLEASE, vasectomy, neutering…whatever you want to call it…"

I put Fang down and he scampered back to Nessie's side, sensing the tension in the room. I couldn't handle Jake's agitation, and thankfully I felt Jasper's influence quickly, but to help I blurred to him and wrapped my arms around him in comfort. A huff of breath escaped him as I did.

"Edward…I'm so sor…"

"STOP!" I interrupted him. "It is going to be fine, Jacob. I promise. Now go help Esme fix another cup of blood and let's not worry at this moment."

̴

We moved back to Forks for the weeks awaiting the arrival of the babies. Nessie wanted to be near the pack when the time came. So the first few days were spent stocking the house, as we had for Bella's delivery of Nessie. Then all we could do was wait. The pack could always be relied upon to supply the comic relief, teasing Jacob that only he would father 'bloodsuckers.'

It would have been easy to cave into the stress of worry as we'd all done during Bella's pregnancy, but this time we were more knowledgeable about what we were facing, and as such, the first week was filled only with small moments of doubt and fear. Instead, we used the time to enjoy our freedom.

̴

I was slammed to the ground as Emmett plowed through the line of defense. It was a late, hazy summer day, and Emmett had proposed a game of football. Esme and the girls threw together a barbeque, and all the wolves, wives, and families were in attendance. Bella had opted out of playing for the opportunity to watch from the sideline and hold Nessie's hand. Fang snuggled between them. Seeing an ideal situation, Jasper begged her to hide the other players' thoughts from me, making it more competitive. She'd agreed as long as he didn't utilize his own skill to manipulate anyone. Jasper chuckled, pulling my wife into his arms and smacking her lips with his.

"HEY!" I'd yelled at him. "Manhandle your own wife."

Jasper was unimpressed by my threat. "I've always told you that if something happens to you, I'm going to work my magic on Bella and take her as my second wife. Alice has only threatened to cut off certain parts."

Bella shoved my rebel brother half way across the field in response to his joke. Alice smacked his head as he passed her.

So it was with great zest that we were pounding into each other during the impromptu game. Only Bella, Nessie, and the humans sat out of the free for all. Even Esme had leveled me on several occasions, laughing addictively as she did so. Carlisle took the definition of the word manhandling to new heights as he chased her around the field. I'd teased him mercilessly at the friskiness I'd already seen between them. It wasn't as if it hadn't existed in the privacy of their own bedroom before, but the opportunity of having no other vampires but Nessie underfoot had given them a new sense of freedom.

It was during a huddle that the thoughts hit me, and I immediately stood up distracting everyone. My face must have given it away because everyone began shouting, "What are they saying?"

"SHUSH!" Nessie shouted, and began waving me frantically over.

Even the younger children obeyed Nessie's order, although Gabriel – her fiercest defender – moved quickly to her side and grabbed her hand looking on with great sincerity.

The noise from the outburst my attention had caused must have startled the two into silence temporarily. I reached to place my hands on Nessie's distended stomach, and realized just how dirty I was from being slammed into the muck so many times. Nessie didn't hesitate to grab my hands anyway placing them on her stomach.

"Jacob, talk to them," I said to the man standing silently beside me.

The babies moved hearing my voice. I heard the slight slosh through the fluid, and then the thoughts as they pressed against each other. Although separated by the separate amniotic sacs, they still searched out the other's comforting contact. It wasn't just a reaction; it was a conscious decision to support each other. I was shocked at the level of connection between them. Twin research, and ultrasounds often allowed pictures of the level of intimacy between siblings in utero, but hearing the thoughts of comfort and support was much much different.

My gasp caused everyone to freeze. "Sorry, I'll explain later. Talk to them, Jacob."

Jacob knelt beside Nessie, placing his head to the side of her already huge stomach, his cheek just to the side of one of my hands. He looked up to see the excitement in my face and grinned slightly. He was remembering the rage he'd felt at seeing my hands on Bella's stomach.

"Little ones…your grandfather is trying to hear you. Are you going to stay silent now?" he teased the babies.

Several things happened at once. The deep sound of Jacob's voice resonated against her skin and was amplified by the amniotic fluid. The two babies squirmed to get closer to where they determined he was located, causing Nessie to gasp out in discomfort at the quick movement. I felt everyone tense around us in reaction. I was amazed at the strength in the tiny bodies below my fingertips.

"Slow down, little ones." I said, using the endearment Jacob and Nessie had been utilizing. "You don't want to hurt your mother."

They stilled instantly, just as Nessie had done within Bella. Their consciousness had finally awakened. My connection had occurred instantaneously, just as it had with Nessie. In awe of the moment, Henry stood behind Nessie, and had placed his hand on her shoulder. In reaction, Nessie's fingers intertwined with his, as the other released Gabriel and tangled in Jacob's hair.

Although their thoughts weren't completely clear, I felt their desire to avoid hurting their mother. Their haste had been to get near the man who spoke to them every night, murmuring about how excited he was to get to meet them, and how much he loved them. I removed my hands from Nessie and reached down to place Jacob's scalding hands against her stomach where mine had been. The change in temperature registered with them, and in some deep recesses of their brains, they recognized the importance of both touches. Within just seconds, they drifted off to sleep, their dreams just soft changes of colors and shifting patterns.

"They're asleep," I murmured.

"What did you hear, Daddy?" Nessie looked at me with excruciating happiness stamped across her face.

"Mostly just the realization that they could hear us, and wanted to get near Jacob. But they are also aware that they have to be careful not to hurt you. They forgot that in their haste to get to their father."

"But you gasped?" she asked in confusion.

"Sorry, the doctor in me took over for a moment. They were comforting each other. I found it fascinating." I could feel the same sense of amazement from Carlisle, and I knew we'd be discussing the information before the evening ended.

Paul joked, "Okay, enough mushy time. Let's use some of that energy to cremate the other team." He pulled on my shirt, indicating his desire to return to the moment.

"That's my husband," Rachel laughed. "All romantic and such…"

"Babe, I'll romance you if you need. Seems we need to get busy on another baby anyway, Sam and Jacob are making me feel inadequate." He joked, causing the others to howl with laughter.

Jared rolled his eyes at Kim. "Glad I don't feel as if my worth as a man is determined by the amount of children we have." Kim smiled gently. They were holding off on thinking about a family until both had completed college. I did get the sense, though, that another little one would quickly join the group once that milestone had been reached.

"Exactly," Quil echoed. His time, as well as Leah's, was still many years in coming. You wouldn't find an ounce of regret in either of them.

"We are _so_ lucky," Seth announced shoving Embry slightly as they walked back to the yard.

I caught Seth's thoughts. He'd graduated college and was no longer under Jacob's order. He was working with Jacob on the stateside version of Jacob and Rosalie's design firm. They'd already gotten a letter of interest from one of three major corporations in regards to some engine design changes they were playing around with. The time in the evening was his, even though he, like Jacob, was beginning the process of applying for a graduate degree in engineering. It would seem that Seth was utilizing that time in the pursuit of becoming a ladies' man.

The game continued, even as the rain began coming down, and was in fact enhanced by it. In the end, everyone other than Rosalie had become a muddy mess. I enjoyed catching her by the waist and slinging her around to plow in the muck, rectifying the problem. She called me several inappropriate names as I chose the wisest move and ran away.

Later that evening, after taking a shower, I walked into my old room to check on Nessie. She and Jacob were curled together on the bed, sound asleep, his arm around her, hand resting on her stomach. The twins stirred slightly within her, awake for the moment. I wondered if their hearing was as clear as Nessie's had been, so as I'd done with Bella, I sat to Nessie's side and began to tell them the stories of their ancestors, both vampire and wolf. I knew I'd caught their interest as they settled hearing my whispers. It became a nightly ritual for me.

Our family spent the next weeks entertaining the babies in or our special ways. Emmett teased that they would turn into dramatic fools from listening to all the piano music I provided. I argued against his premise that discussing football stats could increase their mathematical ability. Carlisle read bedtime stories every evening, accompanied by my mother. Alice and Rosalie told them about Nessie and her childhood, while Bella read the classics. Jasper attempted to convince them that he was the only sane one in the family, and to come to him with all matters first. Once Nessie growled at him, he went on to produce volume after volume of historical texts. We sent Jasper to Nessie anytime we wanted her to take a nap; he bored her to death with his choices, ensuring a snoring fit within just a few minutes.

Henry and Anna's moments were the most unique. Henry spoke to them about his memories of his mother. The sense of security he'd felt as she carried him, and nourished him. How scary the dark had seemed at times, and how they would not be alone when they arrived. He spoke of love, and the power of it.

The wolves were not to be left out this time. They'd seen Bella through Jacob's thoughts, and came daily to check on Nessie, fearing that she'd begin to look like a wraith. They told stories to the babies about their father...ones I'd never heard. There was something to be said for having people around that had grown up with Jacob. If there was anything that threw a sad cast over the moment, it was the realization that the grinning russet faces would someday leave us. I committed everything to memory, knowing I would want to remember for Jacob's sake. I realized in that moment as well, that I wanted to probe Old Quil and Sue's memories for the same reason.

Unlike the horror-ridden ride that Bella's pregnancy had been, Nessie's seemed tranquil in comparison. But our time quickly began to run out. Bella had gone into labor almost one month to the date she'd become pregnant. We had to do something quickly when the twins began to hold still. Even Nessie had gasped several times from their stretching exercises.

"How in the _world_ did you stand it, Mama?" she'd thrown out to Bella after one particularly energetic spell. Nessie was referring to the fact that Bella hadn't had vampire strength and durability at the time.

"You did several tap dancing exercises, for sure," Bella snickered out.

I wanted to pull Carlisle aside, but it wasn't as if I could hide anything, so I looked to the group early one morning after hearing them. Nessie hadn't been able to get comfortable enough to sleep the night before as her back ached more than usual, and I found that too ominous to ignore.

"Nessie, I believe it's time," I said gently.

I saw her face flare in panic briefly before she reassured herself that everything would be fine. She was worried about the babies of course, not herself. We'd discussed the fact that the babies needed to be delivered by Cesarean. Nessie wasn't happy; she'd wanted to be given the option to see if her body could complete a natural birth. She'd argued for hours, but then Jacob had added his voice, begging Nessie to agree to our wishes. We couldn't risk the possibility of the babies tearing through her body.

Jacob began to gasp in great puffs of air when he realized the moment was at hand, and I was grateful that Jasper quickly handled the situation. After he was able to get his racing heart under control, he pulled out his cell phone and began making calls. Seth first, and Embry second. Seth hadn't even said goodbye, and I saw Alice head toward the bedroom for another set of clothes figuring he'd phased wherever he'd been. Embry was slightly calmer and promised to call the others.

We'd talked over the delivery a multitude of times, so in effect there was little to do other than proceed once I'd made my observation. Esme and Bella helped Nessie upstairs to change into a set of loose pajamas. I'd begged them to find something comfortable for her, as I didn't want to see her naked. We'd allowed Nessie to determine who would complete the delivery and she'd asked Carlisle and I to both be there, as well as her mother, but ultimately she'd begged me to be the one to 'do it." It was such a nice way to label the brutality I was about to perform on her distended stomach. She was as big as a small horse.

Jacob stood beside me as I pulled the fabric away from her stomach. Unlike Bella, there was no bruising seeping across her, just a broad expanse of smooth skin. She jokingly told Jacob during one of our conversations that she would not only have huge stretch marks, but a scar that would look like a wild animal attack. "No more bikinis for me," she'd joked.

Jacob could care less, as long as she and the babies made it. She would be beautiful to him no matter what. I remembered wondering as well what Bella would look like after her change. Generally vampires remained as they were upon the change, the venom only repairing those things broken or damaged. I'd wondered how the venom would treat the effects of pregnancy, and was answered as Bella's body returned to her pre-pregnancy form, albeit enhanced by vampiric standards. Blood tests had indicated that venom wouldn't hurt Nessie, so I was hoping that if I imparted any venom into her system, it would expedite the healing. She would invariably end up with scaring from my bite, but I was hoping that she would otherwise return to her pre-pregnancy state just like Bella.

"Edward?" Jacob's voice reminded me of the course we'd selected.

I looked up at him in slight panic before calming myself. "Sorry, I was a little lost for a few seconds."

"Little ones, I'm about to open your mother's stomach to bring you out to us. Please be very still," I spoke softly, sensing Carlisle at my side. "Bella, hold Nessie's hands and Jacob talk with your children, please."

"Nessie, love, it's going to hurt. There is nothing I can do about that."

"Daddy, stop…just a moment," she whimpered, scared and upset.

"Nessie, we've discussed this, we don't have any other option," Jacob murmured beside her, attempting to comfort her.

"AAARGH!" she screamed, and then we all panicked.

I froze in horror, listening for the ripping sound, but instead I only heard the pain ripping through her mind. Her hands went to her stomach, which had seized in a contraction.

I moved quickly to begin ripping through the skin and tissue with my teeth, but she screamed again just before my lips touched her stomach. "NO, DADDY, PLEASE!" she puffed quickly, and then screamed again. "DAMN IT! THAT HURTS!" Bella blurred to hold her hands, and began encouraging her to breath deeply.

Another contraction. Carlisle and I quickly looked to each other in total amazement.

"Edward…the babies…what are they doing?" Carlisle quickly asked.

I listened closely over Nessie's rapid breathing. Silence…other than their heartbeats, which I knew he could hear. They were waiting…huddled against each other.

"Nothing. They aren't doing this."

"PLEASE…let me try," Nessie begged pitifully.

A gush of bloody fluid answered Nessie plea. It would seem that her amazing body would once again surprise us.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed beginning to panic.

"Your water just broke. Looks like you get your wish after all," Carlisle explained, while I quickly prepared to deliver my grandchildren. Embarrassment was quickly pushed to the side as I ripped the ruined pants off her and draped a sheet across her for some semblance of privacy. Nessie had never done anything half way, and true to form the contractions were fast and furious. It took Jacob and Bella both to hold her hands, and I actually saw Jacob grimace several times in pain.

"Jacob, come here," I ordered not long into our ordeal, knowing that the first of his children was about to make their entrance into the world.

I chuckled, realizing he was slightly pale. Nessie's scream as the baby's head crowned made him sway but he rushed to my side, Carlisle taking his place at Nessie's side. My hands caught the first squirming body and felt a moment of peace as I felt a small hand wrap around one of my fingers.

"A boy," I heard Jacob whisper in awe to Nessie as he saw his black-haired son enter the world. I quickly bit through the cord and a flash of dark brown eyes caught mine as I passed the squirming bundle off to Jacob.

I turned from Jacob's glowing face to help Nessie begin the process again. I heard Jacob whisper "William Anthony" and the acknowledgement of my middle name caused me to pause only momentarily.

Another shock of black hair appeared as Nessie pushed valiantly. When the second set of fingers ran across my hands, I realized just how eager these two had been to enter the world, after waiting so patiently as we'd instructed them. I took on the task of cleaning the second baby as Carlisle pushed me slightly to the side and helped Nessie through the afterbirth.

It was good he took over, because I was totally enthralled with the child I held in my hands, and I heard Bella gasp as well just to my side. Vibrant green eyes…my eyes…blinked up at me in confusion, until I murmured, "Hello, Little One." Recognition passed through her mind and she smiled to reveal a row of perfectly formed teeth.

"Nessie, a girl…" Jacob said through the tears of joy streaming down his face. I finished cleaning her off and wrapped her in the blanket that Bella handed to me.

"Stefanie Vlada…" I heard Nessie strained voice say, acknowledging the two men that meant so much to her. I couldn't believe that Jacob had allowed her to get away with that one. Grinning, I handed Bella the baby so that she could deliver her to her mother's side.

"Arrgh…tell them not to bite, Bella," I threw out a thought as I began to clean the bloody mess up around Nessie, helping Carlisle.

Alice appeared with two bottles almost as soon as I'd spoken the words. She rushed back out of the room, and I realized she'd been holding her breath to avoid the rich smell of blood in the air. I saw Nessie's glowing smile as Bella handed her little Stefanie to feed. Carlisle and I both stripped our bloody shirts off after cleaning Nessie down as much as possible. I quickly moved to Nessie's side checking on her. The pain was evident in the cast of her eyes.

"Ness…"

"It hurts, I'm not gonna lie. Like HELL."

I chuckled at the curse that had slipped her lips. She had the right to a few.

"I'll be okay, Daddy." And then her attention was to the bundle in her arms. Jacob had traded off William for Stefanie, and they were lost in their own little world.

I smiled at Bella, and then Carlisle and I slipped from the room, collecting as much of the bloodied cloths as possible.

"I'll throw them in the fireplace in my room," Carlisle indicated, knowing that Esme would have built one according to plan.

"I'll bring what's left of Nessie's clothes as soon as Bella hands them out the door."

I entered Carlisle and Esme's room to find him on his knees in front of the window, his head bowed solemnly. After throwing the remains of the bloodied clothes into fireplace, I joined him. He grabbed my hand when I knelt beside him and I realized his shoulders shook slightly. "Thank you…thank you…thank you." He kept repeating, and I let my father say our thanksgiving.

Bella came for us not long afterward, running her fingers through both of our hair to gain our attention. "You two need to take a shower. I think Nessie will be sleeping in a little, and I know the others are anxious to meet the babies. Perhaps with a little less blood smell, though…" she said wrinkling her nose at the odor. Leave it to Bella to relieve the tension.

Carlisle chuckled and rose to his feet kissing Bella's forehead. "Yes, ma'am," he said in a perfect imitation of Jasper.

She handed me a towel as I stepped out of the shower in anticipation and bounced in place like Alice as I quickly slipped clean clothes on. She didn't even knock as she stole back into the room. As she'd guessed, Nessie was sound asleep. Jacob's gaze alternated quickly between the two tiny forms he held in his arms, and his wife at his side.

I went back to Nessie's side to check her vitals, listening to her body with my unnatural hearing, and using my ability of scent to smell for any further bleeding. "She's healing rapidly…naturally, Jacob. She's going to be fine."

"Doesn't matter. This will never happen again. I was serious in what I told Carlisle. I've been blessed with two children and a wife who is going to live. I have more than I deserve." He said with great reverence, but sincerity. He wasn't buying his luck that any other children would be delivered so easy. He was still envisioning Bella's destroyed body.

"May I come in," Sam said from the doorway. Jacob smiled brightly at his friend. "There are a ton of anxious people downstairs just waiting to meet these two, but I didn't think you'd want to leave Nessie alone. I've come to watch over her, but would like the opportunity to meet the young ones."

Jacob chuckled rising from the seat. "You just want to be able to say you were first to see them."

"Well, there is that too," he said, unashamed as he walked to Jacob's side. He grinned softly down at the two bundles. "They're beautiful…it's a good thing that they take after their mother."

He had to almost force Jacob out of the room, but finally Jake conceded and kissed Nessie's sleeping form before wrapping his large arms around the two. Alice blurred in just before we left, baby bath in hand.

"Absolutely not!" she snarled. "They are not going downstairs covered in blood!"

Within a space of a minute, she had them cleaned and dressed and back within their father's arms.

"Now they can go meet the family."

Jacob just shook his at Alice, but he smiled at his 'sister.' "Only you, Alice…only you."

The hum of anticipation was great as we came down the stairs, Carlisle had already joined them, and a sea of white and brown faces turned to see Jacob. His smile was as bright as the sun Bella had always compared him to. He approached Esme first, and her face lit in pleasure. "Would you like to hold William or Stefanie first?"

"Yes…" she said, taking them both from him.

The laughter that followed woke both of the babies up. It was intriguing to hear their thoughts as they took in the large group that passed them hand to hand.

Seth laughed as he looked down into William's face. "He looks just like the baby pictures I've seen of Jacob. Poor guy, hopefully the vampire gene will help with that. Hey, maybe you'll be the true hybrid, I'll be curious to see what comes of you when you hit puberty. God knows you'll have enough vampire smells around to activate any wolf gene you may have gotten."

For a moment, Seth's observation stunned us into silence. Carlisle and I looked to each other in astonishment. DAMN. Leave it to the kid to point out what we hadn't even considered.

"Quit scaring Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle with your mumbo jumbo and hand over the baby…or I'll hurt you," Leah said at his side, her hands reaching for William in anticipation.

"Where's little Stefanie? I haven't gotten a chance to see her yet," Seth mumbled, turning his head to stick his tongue out at his sister. Emmett grumbled, but gave up his precious cargo, placing Stefanie into his arms.

"Carlisle, I'd never thought about that. What will it mean?" I asked him, ignoring the banter happening around us.

He shrugged in true consternation. "Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine. I guess the first thing to do is get a sample of their blood to see if we even have to worry. We know where to look so it won't take but a few minutes."

I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that we'd at least have the answer fairly quickly.

In retrospect, I could only blame my distraction for not immediately catching his thoughts.

I swear, in that moment, I felt the presence of all the ghosts of my past hovering over my shoulder. Billy, I believe, would have chuckled at the rightness of it all. Renee, my wife's harebrained mother, and Phil would have probably spouted something about karma and the belief that all things came around in the end. My mother and father…well, they would have just been happy to know that a life that had become so precious to me would continue by my side in such a mysterious and miraculous way. Vladimir and Stefan would have found it funny, I think, to view our family and what was occurring. And Marcus…for some reason his face crossed my mind as I thought of our family now. I suspected Marcus would just be pleased to know that true love was ever blooming. But Fate… as I heard her tinkling laughter for the first time in awhile…well, Fate and I thought about the old saying...'what goes around, comes around.'

I began laughing hysterically, drawing every gaze in the room but two. Even Carlisle looked at me like I was a mad man. Bella flew to my side as I lowered myself to the floor and put my head into my hands.

"Edward?" she asked, in fear for my sanity.

"Fate…" I barely was able to mumble.

"HUH?" she asked.

"I think he said, 'Fate'," Rosalie said to my side. She actually grabbed my arm and shook me a little.

_Thank you …Thank you…Thank you…_ I repeated Carlisle's prayer. _I know I'm not supposed to be petty, but thank you._

"EDWARD!" Esme's slightly panicked voice came from my side, and I opened my eyes only slightly. I had my arms wrapped around my ribs attempting to hold myself together from the incredibly cleansing laughter.

I barely forced out the word. "SETH."

The family spun to see what they'd all missed.

Seth was frozen in place, staring down at Stefanie like a blind man suddenly given sight.

Embry cracked up and yelled out, "Good one, Seth, but usually, practical jokes only work once."

This, of course, caused me to begin shaking even harder, until I was actually prostrate on the ground and helpless with hysterical laughter.

It took only the space of a few human heartbeats before I heard Jacob growl across the room. "NO!"

Seth's body instinctively wrapped around the child he held, protecting her with his life from the animal that had snarled the feral word. He was barely able to tear his eyes away from her face. He actually had to shake his head to clear the pull of the child he now cradled.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED!" Jacob roared, dashing over to where Seth sat on the couch, still somewhat in shock.

"Jacob…" he looked up for only half a second before his gaze was drawn back to my granddaughter.

"NO! NO! NO! You mangy mutt. Absolutely NO!"

"Jake, you know it isn't something I can help."

It was with those words that everything clicked for the rest of the family.

"Excellent!" Emmett laughed, reminiscent of that day so long ago when Bella realized that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. With those words, Emmett had already accepted the ensured presence of Seth in our lives. To say he and the rest of the family, including the wolves were ecstatic would be an understatement.

I was finally able to relay to Bella why this was so ironic for me. I tapped my finger against the temple of my head. "When they phase…he'll hear everything, Bella." The reality that Jacob would have to live with Seth as I'd lived with him was priceless. My family's stunned faces sent me back into peals of gut wrenching enjoyment.

As Fate and I continued to laugh, the family came alive around us, attempting to keep Jacob from lunging at Seth. I thought my feeling of contentment couldn't increase anymore, but as Bella finally joined me on the floor wrapping her hand in mine, I heard the words that I knew would throw Jacob for a loop.

Seth offered, "I can share…"

Jacob howled in outrage.

As I held the hand of the love of my life, and looked around at the chaotic wonderful mess of my extended family, I could only think one thing.

Life was good.

**A/N: Remember my plea. If you've taken time to read all 69 of these chapters, please let me know what you think.**

I have had several requests for outtakes that I have in effect put on hold for several weeks. I'm listing them here, so if you've sent me a request and you don't see it…let me know. Or if there is something you've wondered about – as Emmett would say – speak now or forever hold your peace.

**Also you'll need to put Harvest Moons on story alert to catch these. There won't be any updates here to notify you when they post.**

Starla1979 – The Nessie/Bella talk that causes Nessie to make the fateful decision to kiss Nahuel

Hopeforastalemate – Anna's thoughts as she is packing the bags during the court scene

Chewie4370 – Anna's thoughts after Henry leave Volterra going to Forks

Chewie4370 – Anna's first experience as a vegetarian

Melinda the proud Bookworm – Henry's thoughts during the Family Tradition story – what is he thinking as he looks into the Magic 8 ball

Edwards_girl_4_ever – A scene regarding the girls getting ready for the wedding, a Bella/Edward Outtake – any scene (taking requests here)

Pirri – Demetri's reaction to the destruction of the Volturi and his feelings about his new role

Kycee – The meeting of the Coven leaders to vote Edward into leadership

Babsnorwood – The discussion between Henry and Emmett regarding what happened in Volterra (the human feeding and his 'eagerness' with Anna)

Melinda the proud Bookworm – Henry's remembrance of his birth, Henry's thoughts as he sees Anna for the first time, Nahuel's first hunting expedition as a vegetarian and an outtake regarding he and Tanya, an outtake regarding Anna and her biologic parents, Anna's first vision of the Cullens

From more than a few readers – A sequel (WTF?) – okay if I even considered this possibility I will post an A/N chapter to let you know the story name.

**Come join me on my other story, Unloved Unwanted. It is an AU New Moon story, and deals with Bella leaving after being 'deserted' by both Edward and Jacob. **

**And finally - As always, I want to sincerely thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **

**It has been a privilege to work with you - Sir. Sniff, our baby is over.**


	70. Prologue Full Moon Rising

A/N: After considering most of the outtake requests for Harvest Moon, it seemed simpler just to cave and do a sequel - including the outtake requests within it.

My next step was to then beg my former beta to participate in the torture, for my story wouldn't be half as good without his anal retentive tendencies with regard to the English language. I will not put his reply here, as I am certain it would get me booted off FF and Twilighted.

After much begging and pleading, he agreed, with the stipulation that I call the sequel Full Moon (which is what he wanted to give everyone who requested a continuation of Harvest Moon). He came up with several poems of his own, that you'll find in the post notes in the first few chapters. Since I was stuck with the name Full Moon and you know I like to pick leading poems…

Wilt thou suddenly enshroud thee,  
Who this moment wert so nigh?

Heavy rising masses cloud thee,  
Thou art hidden from mine eye.

Yet my sadness thou well knowest,  
Gleaming sweetly as a star!

That I'm loved, 'tis thou that showest,  
Though my loved one may be far.

Upward mount then! clearer, milder,  
Robed in splendour far more bright!

Though my heart with grief throbs wilder,  
Fraught with rapture is the night!

To the Rising Full Moon,Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Dark angry clouds hung low, grey and threatening over the full moon. The black tops of the dense forest swayed ominously in the whipping wind, as if to warn me that something bad…something horrendous…was coming. A streak of lightning hit in the distance, as if foretelling fire, and I shivered at the symbolism. My skin actually crawled at the thought. The smell of my family; vampire, hybrid, and wolf surrounded me as if to counter attack the vicious, insidious oppression of the eerie moon and weather and the inevitable confrontation.

_Run!_ I heard in my head. _Take them away from here_…_Now!_

It was impossible; the horde would only follow, endangering the innocent humans that populated the area. It was now or never. We weren't just fighting for the future of the family, we were fighting for the future of humans as well. I heard the stirring of my loved ones beside and behind me, just faint sounds of the bending of a grass blade here and there, and the deep huffs of the wolves surrounding us. Time seemed to stand still as the forest grew eerily quiet deep within the thick growth. The animals knew to be quiet…so very quiet.

_DANGER!_ They were coming! It was inevitable…we were going to die.

I looked across the expanse of the moonlight lit clearing before us. The meadow…how poetic. How ironic that we would once again come to Forks, and face the one person that would prove to be our most formidable enemy, here, of all places. He possessed more knowledge than anyone about us, our weaknesses, our strengths…what could destroy us…what had already destroyed us. I wanted to shout to the heavens at the unfairness, the heartbreak. How could this have happened? It was inconceivable.

Bella stirred beside me and I reached out to grasp her hand, to comfort her. She stared forward, across the place that had given her so much happiness. Agony seared across her face and she looked to me for comfort. I felt Carlisle step to my side, and I glanced quickly at him. Carlisle's face echoed Bella's distress. We'd been so happy. The last few years had been nothing but true nirvana. We'd made our home in Volterra and Seattle, and although we'd faced many fights, nothing had, or could have, prepared us for what was coming for us through the forest.

I heard Demetri murmur softly to Heidi, telling her of his love for her. Jasper whispered soft reassurances to Alice, and I picked up the fragrance of Esme's scent as she came to Carlisle's side. "This is unbearable…unbelievable," Anna whispered from just behind me.

"Rosie…" came the deep voice.

Her feminine one echoed painfully, "Em…"

Pain sliced through me at hearing them, but I thought quickly back through our preparations. Jasper had pushed us to extremes, as one after another, the smaller covens had been destroyed. The marauding enemy showed no mercy, they were too well trained and led by one who could outwit us all. His love and mercy had changed to maniacal fervor as the blackness within took over. Where once he would have smiled with love, his lips twisted in hatred and cynicism. Compliance with his will was required. Any who thought to go against it was immediately destroyed.

I felt Bella begin to shake, her panic eating at her rigid control. Nessie and Jacob's soft whispers floated by me. Stefenie, Seth, and William joined their hushed tones, making me want to snarl. They were too young…this hit too close to home for them. Hands that had once cradled them now sought their destruction. The brush of fabric against the low bushes in the distance reached me. They moved with stealth. Within just a minute, black robes ghosted out of the trees like wraiths in the night.

_They know not the green leaves;  
In whose earth-haunting dream  
Dimly the forest heaves,  
And voiceless goes the stream.  
Strangely they seek a place  
In love's night-memoried hall._

A poem by Siegfried Sasson raced through my mind. _The Wraiths_…how appropriate. _Strangely they seek a place, In love's night-memoried hall. _Why here…why now?

Did he plan to destroy everything sacred? The meadow, in it true simplistic splendor, would forever be ruined after this night. It probably wouldn't matter because no one would be here to see it afterward. Perhaps it was appropriate that my ashes would scatter across this place. "Ashes to Ashes…Dust to Dust." Would the flowers find nourishment from me, as my charred remains deteriorated? Would they flourish from the cherished bodies of my family? Did it matter?

Somewhere…from deep inside of me…a moment of despair washed through me as I thought of him. I wondered how would he feel after he destroyed us. Would he still retain his unnatural peace? I worried for him, even if I knew he would rejoice in our destruction.

The black swathed figures stopped not far from us. We were outnumbered…it was clear. They possessed as many talents as we did.

The lead figure took a few long steps toward us, and I felt Bella stiffen beside me and heard her gasp of pain. Hands moved toward the cowl of the robe, pushing it backwards. The moonlight made a valiant attempt to shine through the clouds highlighting him as the angel he'd always seemed. Bright red eyes scanned the group as a sneer claimed his face, twisting it. He looked toward the assassins beside him, after one last cold look toward us, he gave his order. "Destroy them."

The family tensed at the callousness in his voice.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out from beside me. Pain laced through her voice.

The figure hesitated only slightly as the weak light framed his bronze hair and the scar along his cheek. Then as he turned away, the robed figures dashed past him toward us.

"Henry!" my family screamed around me as we braced for impact. "Remember our training," I shouted. "And if possible bring Edward back alive…"

**As many of you know I didn't ask the last time - but I'll beg now. Please press review and allow me to know your thoughts.**

Notes: This prologue is now posted on Fan Fiction and Twilighted under the title Full Moon Rising - I will be posting to that story from here on out - so please hit it up for a story alert. I hope to have the first chaper up by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy!

Crmcneill favorites:

There once was a vampire named Mabel

Whose periods were always quite stable

So every full moon

She'd pull out a spoon

And drink herself under the table


	71. Soccer Game

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I was just informed that Henry (from Harvest Moon) was nominated for an Emerging Swan award for an Original Character. Voting goes on until September 5th, 2011.**

**http:/emergingswanawards(dot)blogspot(dot)**

**In order to thank the person(s) that nominated him for that award, I pulled this outtake that I never posted from Harvest Moon out of my one-shot bin, dusted it off, and had the betas polish it off as a thank you. This takes place just after the Cullens moved to Seattle from Forks, when the Romanians came to visit for Nessie's birthday. (after chapter 46) Just a quick little funny...**

* * *

Bella POV

Jake, Edward, and I laughed as Nessie teased of Vladimir and Stefan. It was the day after her birthday party, and the men were all about to leave to run to Magnuson Park. Carlisle wanted to show our visitors the rich history of the park, including where artisans had used several of the old naval airplanes to create the Fin Project. Nessie was attempting to convince them to change out of their formal clothing for more casual attire, alluding to the fact that they would stand out in the dark clothing they preferred. Vladimir took one look at Emmett's tacky shorts and grimaced. Nessie continued to pout until they disappeared into the guest house, finally emerging in casual linen shirts and pants. I held my tongue about the change the light colors made in their appearance, figuring they didn't want to hear my opinion.

When Edward turned to shake his head at our daughter's antics, I rose up on my toes and locked lips with him, making sure that my shield lifted briefly so that he could see what I planned to do with him later. He stumbled a few steps away from me, his pupils slightly enlarged at the visions. I grinned, secure in my power to dazzle him as well. He cleared his throat.

"Hm… I'll just stay," he murmured, starting to grab at me.

With an exasperated huff, Jacob latched onto Edward's arm dragging him into the tree line. I heard him tell Edward, "It's not like you don't have all night to do that. Trust me, I know; should've taken Esme up on that other empty cabin across the way."

Edward just laughed at him as the men disappeared into the woods heading north. We all counted the minutes it would take for them to get out of earshot. Finally, Esme raised her eyebrows at us, and we dashed for our respective assignments. It was girl time by the pool. We didn't have to put up with Emmett attempting to soak us, or Seth's wisecracks about the reflections … just us, the sun, and the water. While Anna skimmed the top of the water to remove the debris, I grabbed the portable radio from my and Edward's house and the let Fang out to join us. He was as big of a sun lizard as me. I'd had to move him over the last time as he sprawled out beside me on his back. He was a smart dog; he ran straight for the pool and jumped into the best chair with Nessie. Esme along with Carmen, Tanya, and Kate brought more chairs, Alice brought the towels, and Rose was carrying Nessie's soccer ball.

She saw me looking and responded to my unspoken question. "I thought maybe we could practice, if we became too bored. I'd like to really beat the socks off of them next time."

Esme giggled. "I truly enjoyed the look on Carlisle's face when he realized that the game was over. It's always good to bring that ego down a little."

We all laughed about Esme even implying that Carlisle had an ego.

"It's true. He's still just a man under all that polished façade," she insisted emphatically, while looking into our disbelieving faces.

"Esme, speak to me after spending a weekend with Emmett. I swear the man has no shame," Rose mock complained.

"Whine, whine, whine. You could be single like Anna and I. It has it benefits and drawbacks," Tanya said, causing us all to start laughing.

"Okay, everyone. No more talk about the men. They occupy enough of our time," I said.

Alice burst out laughing at me.

"Coming from the newlywed that can't see past her husband's …"

Rose knocked the wind out of Alice, pointing over toward Nessie.

"Ooops," the pixie giggled.

"Mama and Daddy are just infatuated with each other; they can't help themselves," Nessie said, continuing Alice's line of thought.

"Okay, really, enough," I threatened, determined to put the men behind us.

I tuned the radio to a local music station and settled in my lounge to bake in the sun. I had to admit that along with being able to be "infatuated" with Edward, this was one of my favorite things about being a vampire. I didn't have to worry one minute about burning. Before, I had to layer myself in sun protection, and I still turned beet red. Now, I could lie for hours basking in the heat and never worry. A soft moan escaped me when I took my shirt and shorts off and felt the sunlight on my skin.

"Addictive isn't it," Tanya said softly from beside me.

"Mmm … Hmm…" was my only response.

"We'd send Tanya down here to live with you, Bella, if we didn't think she would get in trouble with Seth. She'd love to have the pool to lie by. We don't get enough sunny days in Alaska to make it work," Carmen teased.

"Ah … young Seth. I keep attempting to convince Edward I mean him no harm," Tanya murmured, and the smile was evident in the tone of her voice.

I was too lazy to open my eyes to see her face, but I knew she would look pleased at the thought of getting her hands on him. "You might actually be convincing if he couldn't read exactly just what you have in mind," I reminded her.

"Ah … but I would be a much better choice for him than that human he's playing around with. Such a waste. But Bella's right, no more talk about men. They're such silly creatures really, controlled by their …"

She'd stopped realizing where she was going and that Nessie was present.

"… stomachs?" Nessie finished for her, and when I opened my eyes at her tone, I found her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Precisely, Nessie, precisely," Kate finished as we all laughed.

"So on to more important things," Rose started. "Where was our weakest point in the game?"

"Bella!" both Alice and Kate chimed.

"What?" I huffed out, sitting up to glare at them while my own daughter laughed at me.

"You kept lagging behind," Anna, the traitor, added.

"Because I was protecting all of you from Seńor Mind Reader," I responded, making sure they understood the difficulty of my task.

"Ok, we have to give it to her there," Esme defended me.

"Nessie is dead on at goalie, but even with that they were able to approach too often," I heard Rose mumble.

The sun lulled us for a few moments. I wasn't the only one letting out unlady like noises from the experience.

"I think the problem is that we were playing too nice," Kate suggested, breaking the short contemplative silence.

"Hm…I think you're right. The boys were playing dirty. Even Mr. Ego," Alice said, earning Esme's delighted chuckle.

"I'm not tearing my shirt off to distract them like Rose did at the last football game," Anna stated emphatically, earning a round of chuckles.

"I'm not sure any of the other of us has the 'equipment' to make it as effective, that's Aunt Rose's job," Nessie added in earning a growl from me and snickers from the others.

Referring to her use of said equipment, Rose went off on a totally different track. "I think I'm going to New Orleans for Mardi Gras this year as well. I want to see if I can earn double the necklaces I did the last time."

Alice must have seen something funny in Rose's future because she started laughing. "Just make sure that you take enough money to bail Emmett out of jail."

Even Rose laughed at that.

"So back to the game, what are you suggesting Rose?" Esme's suspicious voice carried across the sun drenched pool area.

"I think we need to practice being a little more aggressive. They've come to expect us to play fair. It'll knock them off their feet. It isn't enough for us to win, I want us to win big time next time," she suggested.

"But if we practice with them, they'll know what we're planning," Kate mentioned.

Anna suggested, "So then we'll practice against each other."

Alice giggled, and leapt to her feet. "Every time they make us watch football, there is always appropriate sports music. I think I have just the right stuff in Jasper's collection. Hold on…"

She began running toward her and Jasper's house, and Esme whistled and then shouted out at her. "Looking good in that bikini, Alice."

"_Don't_ encourage her, she's been learning too much from Emmett. She may come back with one of his tattoos and moon us all," I said. Alice's tinkling laughter floated over to us as she disappeared into the doorway across the 'quad.'

Emmett had liberally used the fake tattoos Carlisle had bought him as his gift the Valentine's Day before last. I believed that everyone had been a victim of his 'full moons" at one time or the other. The daisy with the vampire teeth and blood was still my favorite.

"Perhaps like the Oreo team, we should have uniforms," Nessie suggested.

"NO wolves. I draw the line on that," Rose mumbled.

While the others began throwing out possibilities for a team mascot, the pixie appeared at my side and put down an assortment of CDs by the radio. The one on top was AC/DC. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Definitely gotta play Back in Black, if I'm going to take out Carmen," she challenged.

"Bella's mine," Tanya chimed in. "I'm thinking there may be some underlying aggression for my pursuit of her husband when he was considering the priesthood, which she needs to release." She ended waggling her eyebrows at me.

I retorted, "More like in defense of my poor younger brother."

She grinned at me in friendship. Tanya had pursued Edward, but after our wedding she'd been nothing but respectful toward me. I couldn't hold her attraction against her. He'd been unmated then, and she'd never crossed the line after our relationship had been established. And, well, he was hot, so who could blame her. I'd done everything I could to corrupt Father Edward, as Emmett had been calling him lately myself before finally caving into his demand to get married first.

"I'll spar with Kate as long as she can't bring her little talent into play," Rose smacked her hands together in glee, in a move reminiscent of her mate. The look on her face at that moment made me wonder just who originated the mannerism.

"So that leaves me with Esme," Anna murmured. "I'm not sure I want to move from this spot, just to get beat up."

Esme challenged her by saying, "I know it's difficult when the old woman of the group disgraces you, but we promise not to tease you too much, Anna."

"Pfft…" was Anna's only response.

"I'll be the goalie, but that means you'll have to work toward only the one," Nessie squealed, excited about the prospect.

Fang barely perked his ears at the high pitch noise. Instead, he turned over putting his belly up toward the sun, his paws dangling slightly to the side. Nessie pushed him a little over earning a slight growl from him. Nessie responded back similarly when he moved back over crowding her out. Fang wasn't obviously too impressed because he just growled louder, twisting his body too and fro to wallow out a spot.

"That dog amazes me. One day he's going to run across something meaner than him and that no fear attitude is going to get him in trouble," Kate observed.

"Jake thinks he just doesn't understand fear because he's grown up around the biggest predators in the world. Everything else probably seems miniscule to him," Nessie mused, leaning up to scratch Fang's belly, causing his back leg to jerk back and forth.

"So, lets get to it, so we can come back to lay out before the boys get back," Rose encouraged us.

I wasn't the only one to groan, having to force my sun warmed body into action.

A coin held up in the air for Alice to see resulted in her waving toward Rose. We'd divided into the teams. Rosalie, Anna, Carmen, and I formed one. Esme, Alice, Kate, and Tanya constituted the other. On the high of the simple victory, Rose kicked the ball half way across the field almost hitting Alice. The pixie flipped up into the air and sent if flying back at her, before running over to start the music she'd selected and thrown into the multi-disc changer.

"Okay, play like you mean it," Nessie called out from the goal as the hard guitar strings of AC/DC song Alice had selected started.

What followed was more rugby than soccer.

Esme flipped Carmen's legs out from under her, stealing the ball. I joined Rose in pursuit of her, but turned to find Tanya directly behind me. Laughing in anticipation, I tackled her, sending up a cloud of dust as we slammed into the ground. In retribution, she smeared my face in the grass, earning a growl from me. After spitting the grass out, I shoved her laughing body several feet backward, jumping up to catch up with Rose. Esme had a lead heading toward Nessie who was protecting the goal.

I heard Alice shout for Kate to get me, but a vision of Henry raced through my mind. I ran toward Rose motioning up into the air with my hands. I saw that she understood, and Rose grabbed my hands using the inertia to shoot me into the air. I made my body as lean as possible and shot toward Esme. No_ wonder_ Henry liked playing HenryBall so much. The feeling of streaking through the air was incredible. When I tackled her, it sounded like thunder and we carved out a long ditch as we dug into the ground. Esme laughed, having twisted around so that I was the one currently getting dirt and grass shoved down my bikini.

I managed to grab a good hand full and shove it into her top, before jumping up. I shook my hair and saw stuff flying in all direction. The soccer ball had shot the other direction from our impact, and Anna intercepted it, heading back down the field toward us. Alice waited, serving as the defense between Anna and the goal.

"Anna, watch out, she's fast, she'll pick you off," Carmen shouted out.

Sure enough Alice blurred at her, but Anna caught her by surprise. She ran right toward Alice, expertly maneuvering the ball with her feet. At just the moment they would have collided, Anna went down on her knees and used the momentum to flip Alice over her. Being funny she grabbed Alice's bikini top strings as she flew over and pulled them loose causing Alice to shriek as she hurriedly retied them. The ball continued down the field and Kate grabbed it, turning toward Tanya and Esme, earning an unladylike swear from Anna. They moved in front of Kate making a defensive line, moving as a team toward Nessie. Their goal attempt was stymied by Nessie's quick reactions, and rapid redirection of the ball down field.

We continued to slam into each other for at least an hour. Although we'd jokingly called opponents, it really just amounted to grabbing which ever body you could and doing whatever it took to get the ball in your or your teammate's control. I claimed foul when Kate stunned Rosalie, temporarily taking control of the ball.

She made it close to the goal before I grabbed her from behind. Their momentum carried us forward, however, and we tumbled into the pool just behind the goal. Alice, picking up for her fallen comrade, snatched the ball and continued the advance as Kate and I laughed, pulling ourselves from the water. Carmen faced off against Alice, attempting to protect the goal.

"Carmen, please don't make me hurt you," Alice laughed.

"Pequeño duendecillo, I'm not the one you should be worried about," Carmen smiled elegantly at her.

Alice danced side to side and shot around Carmen, but Carmen leaped at her feet attempting to bring Alice to the ground. The 'little pixie' as Carmen had called her knew it was coming and leaped up in the air causing Carmen to sprawl to the ground. Alice then leapt onto her back pressing Carmen's face into the mud that had been generated from the water dripping off Kate and me.

"Perhaps I should have called you 'Perra del duendecillo'," Carmen mumbled, spitting muck from her mouth.

Alice was too close, however, to even react to her next move in time. In a spur of the moment decision, Carmen wrapped her hands around Alice and flipped them putting her body on top. Carmen proceeded to rub Alice's hair in the same mud, laughing at the look of disgust that flashed across Alice's face.

I stole the ball during Alice and Carmen's wrestling and made my way to the goal. Nessie narrowed her eyes at me as we faced off. Was I supposed to taunt her? This was my baby standing in front of me. She grinned at me with Edward's smile. She was clearly enjoying the game and was so genuinely vivacious that it was hard to imagine making her sad. Leaning down into a protective crouch she tucked several long curls behind her ear in an artless manner emphasizing the delicate structure of her face, and the twinkle in her eyes. That's when I knew she'd been conning me, using her appearance to detract me from my purpose. I saw the moment she realized her game was up, as her smile broadened from the familiar smirk into a much more characteristically face splitting one.

"A ;ittle distracted, mama?" she said, chuckling.

I answered her with a moment splitting growl.

But she'd worked her magic. The moments I'd contemplated what to do against my baby had given the rest of the girls the chance to catch up to me. I felt the first person hit me, and within a second I was covered in bikini clad bodies. From somewhere within the pile, we heard a suspicious "pop" and I knew that the game was over. The poor ball had "given up the ghost" as Jasper would say.

When we finally untangled ourselves, I looked over at the rest of the group. Other than Nessie, Anna was probably in the best shape, but even she looked like her hair had been styled by a wood chipper, with twigs and grass blades sticking out of her silky black hair. I looked across Esme's immaculately manicured yard and saw deep gashes and mud spots. She must have seen where I was looking and began laughing.

"I'll fix it, but that was too much fun to miss out on," she murmured in a delighted tone as she picked the grass from her hair. She had slashes of mud across her face, chin, and body. "But I refuse for us to have to clean the pool again, so I guess we have to take shower before we can go back in the water.

At the exact moment she ended her statement, a stream of water hit us. Shrieking, I turned to the culprit to find Nessie standing with the water hose in her hands.

"No time like the present to get cleaned up," she announced soaking us all.

But her impromptu plan worked, washing us at least clean enough to go back to enjoying the pool.

"We're ready," Rosalie declared, as she fluffed her hair like a beauty queen. "If we play like that next time, we'll annihilate them."

We snickered, knowing that we'd found our "game plan."

It was only a half hour later when the boys came back into the area. The astonished look on Carlisle's face was priceless. Even the look on Stefan's and Vladimir's faces was humorous. We sat pristinely by the pool, while the yard looked as if an immortal war had occurred on it.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked with great interest, his gaze scanning the ruined area.

"Fang was trying to find a bone he buried," she deadpanned. Fang barely opened one of his eyes to acknowledge her use of his name.

"Did he find it?" our leader asked, attempting to remain serious even as the boys broke rank and began chortling around him.

She raised her eyebrow daintily. "Ah…yes, I believe he found exactly what he needed."

* * *

**Many, Many thanks to Crmcneill for betaing this for me. He is an amazing man…regardless of what he writes about himself. : )**


End file.
